La Poufsouffle
by gaaraxel-13
Summary: connaissez-vous la différence entre un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle? Non, bien sûr, Miss Granger n'est pas là pour vous souffler la réponse, aussi évidente soit-elle... la réponse est ; qui se méfierait d'un Poufsouffle?
1. Chapter 1

_Chère Ms Smithen_ _,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hiboule 31 juilletau plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, cher Ms Smithen, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Le jour où j'ai reçu cette lettre, ma grand mère et moi avons bien ri ; 'Je n'ai jamais entendu pareille farce !' m'avait-elle dit en gloussant. Je devais bien avouer que, malgré le sceau de cire pourpre qui rendait ce canular étrangement officiel, c'était dur à avaler. Et puis, cette dame s'appelait 'Minerva' ? Drôle de nom ; les parents devaient êtres mordus de mythologie !

Enfin, nous l'avons jetée avec les autres lettres et, de toute façon, ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Pendant toute une semaine, nous avons, ma grand-mère et moi, continué à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Passer le balai, faire les courses, récupérer le chat de la voisine qui n'avait pas encore compris que descendre d'un arbre était tout de même plus dur que d'y monter et, bien sûr, il me fallait acheter des fourniture pour ma vraie scolarité.

Vers le 10 juillet, je me suis levée en sursaut, aie sauté dans les premiers habits que j'avais sous la main et, sans prendre le temps de mettre des pantoufles, me suis précipitée en bas pour trouver ma voisine entrain de hurler. Pas de chat cette fois-ci, mais un arbre dont les branches, à ma plus grande surprise, étaient intégralement recouvertes de chouettes et hiboux de toutes tailles, couleurs et espèces. Voyant qu'aucune d'elles ne semblait vouloir bouger, je profitai de ma présence dehors pour récupérer le courrier. Au moment où j'ouvris la boîte, une bonne dizaine de lettres blanches me tombèrent dessus et, surprise, je n'en avais rattrapé qu'une petite partie ; l'autre était à mes pieds.

J'étais alors de suite rentrée et avait tout jeté sur la table avant d'aller chercher la lettre que nous avions précédemment mis à la poubelle... et qui, je l'avais oublié, était déjà partie avec le reste des ordures. Enfin, les sceaux étaient les mêmes, les formulations également et idem pour l'écriture... Mais on ne savait toujours pas d'où ça venait ni où le Collège Poudlard se trouvait... à vrai dire, on en avait jamais entendu parlé ! On avait retourné la lettre dans tous les sens mais on ne savais toujours pas quoi envoyer par 'chouette'... ? Une confirmation peut-être ?

Mais il y avait tellement de questions à poser, tellement de choses qui n'avaient aucun sens... Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait d'autres papiers dans l'enveloppe et découvris une liste exhaustive de tout un tas de fournitures étranges ;

un uniforme, trois robes de travail (noires) modèle normal, un chapeau pointu (noir), une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou en une matière semblable), une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

À chaque précision, nous échangions des regards avec grand-mère ; ils étaient vraiment sérieux ?! Nous continuâmes à lire ;

 _Le livre des sorts et enchantements_ (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconnette, nous rîmes à son nom. _Histoire de la magie_ de Berthilda Tourdesac, Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Chagé, Mille herbes et champignons de Phyllida Augirolle, _Potions magiques_ de Asenius Beaulitron, _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau et _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ de Quentin Jentremble.

À chaque nom d'auteur, nous étions totalement pliées ; mais qui pouvaient bien porter de tels noms ?

une baguette magique, un chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2), une boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal, un télescope et une balance en cuivre...

Et finalement, tout en bas ;

Les élèves peuvent emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien apprendre avec tout ça ?! L'alchimie ? Il y avait apparemment des cours de.. potions ? Et d'enchantement... ? 'ça va revenir cher' avait marmonné ma grand-mère. Mais juste après, nous vîmes une petite section de la lettre dédiée à une supposée aide financière pour les familles en difficulté ; mais encore une fois, est-ce que c'était bien réel ? Je veux dire il y avait tellement de choses... étranges et... inhabituelles... tellement de choses qui paraissaient impossibles...

D'un commun accord, on avait décidé de laisser cette histoire fumeuse aux orties et, tout ce passa normalement jusqu'au 25 juillet où, au beau milieu de l'après-midi, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Comme je préparais le café, ma grand-mère alla ouvrir et, après un petit moment, elle m'interpella ; une femme habillée d'une horrible robe à motifs floraux bleus avec des bottes marrons, se tenait à côté d'elle avec un sourire presque gênée sur les lèvres, et des yeux qui semblaient vouloir sauter vers chaque coin de la pièce.

Nous nous serrâmes la main, et quand ce fut le cas, elle se présenta comme étant une certaine Madame Burbage professeur dans l'étude des moldus au Collège Poudlard.

Apparemment, l'école, qui n'avait pas reçu de réponse de notre part, avait pensé, à juste titre, que nous avions confondu la lettre avec une blague... pour qu'ils en arrivent à cette conclusion, ce problème devait être plutôt récurent...

Il y eu un blanc pendant un certain moment et, on voyait bien que cette pauvre femme était tout aussi gênée que nous alors, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, on l'invitait à prendre le café. Après la première gorgée, elle nous murmura que ça la changeait de la bière... au beurre... ?

Jusqu'à tard le soir, nous discutâmes de la lettre qui nous avait été envoyée et surtout, des frais de scolarité apparemment inexistants, de la bourse que nous pouvions demander pour l'aide à l'achat des fournitures et surtout, de ce qu'était Poudlard.

J'appris, ce jour-ci, que Poudlard était une école prestigieuse de Grande-Bretagne, localisée en Écosse et que le fait que les portes se ferment toutes seules quand je voulais avoir le silence pour faire mes devoirs ou bien l'élargissement de très vieux vêtements que je voulais garder, était dû au fait que je sois une sorcière ? Ma grand-mère avait alors demandé à quoi menaient les études dans le monde de la magie... et, apparemment, il y avait moult métiers allant du professeur à l'éleveur de dragon, en passant par fonctionnaire au ministère de la magie.

On devait avoir l'air particulièrement dubitatives, car elle se raidie à nouveau et après avoir regardé un peu partout, elle regarda dans ses poches puis, ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, se mis à fouiller dans son petit sac. Soudain, elle nous sourit en disant 'excusez-moi' tout en faisant passer son bras entier dans le sac. Après quelques secondes, son expression changea et, un peu rouge, elle en retira une baguette en bois clair et torsadée.

Elle regarda une fois de plus de part et d'autre puis tendit sa main libre, pointa sa baguette vers cette dernière et, d'un geste du poignet accompagné du mot ' _orchideus'_ , fit apparaître un magnifique bouquet de fleurs dans sa main. Elle nous le tendis ; elles étaient vraies.

Elle nous demanda, cependant, de ne pas dire aux autres qu'elle nous avait montré un tour de magie ; la loi interdisait son usage en dehors du monde magique.

Ébahie, je sentis un sourire remonter le long de mes lèvres. À ce moment, je m'étais dit que, peut-être, entrer dans le monde de la magie, serait quelque chose de merveilleux.

Madame Burbage eu la gentillesse de nous laisser utiliser sa chouette pour renvoyer le papier d'inscription et, une fois la validation de notre demande de bourse reçue, nous partîmes vers le pub qu'elle nous avait indiqué. Le Chaudron baveur était un endroit au premier abord lugubre, mais une fois le silence rempli par les discutions et le cliquetis des cuillères qui touillaient toutes seules, le tout était particulièrement chaleureux et vivant.

Seulement, nous ne savions pas où se trouvait l'arrière coure alors, dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un pour nous l'indiquer, nous allâmes avec grand peine au bar où un homme chauve avec une tête tellement ridée et suintante, qu'on aurait dit une noix enduite d'huile, nous demanda ce qu'on voulait boire. Légèrement incertaines, on lui demanda timidement où se trouvait le passage pour le chemin de traverse. Il s'était alors mis à nous sourire et, après nous avoir pointé la porte rongée tout au fond de la pièce, il retourna servir ses clients.

Soulagées, nous arrivâmes devant un mur et, avec les indications données par Madame Burbage, nous arrivâmes, après avoir passé l'arche qui s'était formée dans le mur de brique, au Chemin de Traverse.

Tout était si vivant là bas, tout était si merveilleux et, comme dans un rêve, je découvrais, dans cette allée, une version du monde dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Après avoir fait un échange à _Gringotts_ grâce à la bourse que nous avions obtenue, nous commençâmes à acheter le nécessaire du parfait petit sorcier.

Toutefois, on ne savais pas exactement combien coûterait la totalité des fournitures alors, au lieu d'aller dans la première boutique en vue, nous prîmes le temps de regarder les prix. Il y avait tout d'abord la boutique de _prêt-à-porté de Madame Guipure_ , mais les prix nous semblaient trop élevés.

Plus loin, la vitrine de _Tissard et Brodette_ mais, encore une fois, ça nous paraissait être beaucoup pour juste quelques robes... nous allâmes donc plus loin et, après avoir vu passer d'étranges grenouilles marrons dégageant une très forte odeur de chocolat, nous arrivâmes devant un magasin de robes d'occasion ; nous y entrâmes et achetâmes l'uniforme, les trois robes ainsi que le chapeau et un manteau dont le prix modique comprenait déjà une vieille broche en argent grattée mais fonctionnelle.

Nous avions prévu le coup et, un sac à la main, nous allâmes vers un magasin ' _Au Bon Chaudron'_.

D'après la liste, il me fallait un chaudron standard, taille 2 en étain mais, contrairement à la dernière fois et, redoutant qu'un chaudron déjà utilisé n'ai été mal lavé et provoque un accident, nous optâmes pour en acheter un neuf ; après tout, les potions, ça devait être comme de la chimie... un mauvais mélange et tout pouvait exploser !

S'en suivi les fioles que nous trouvâmes à bas prix dans une boutique de broquante qui ne payait pas de mine et dont l'architecture bancale rendait le lieu dangereux à nos yeux habitués à plus de perpendicularité. Nous voulûmes continuer, mais la rue semblait devenir de plus en plus étrange et une atmosphère plus sombre semblait peu à peu s'installer ; nous retournâmes sur nos pas et au passage, prîmes tous les livres qu'il me fallait ainsi qu'un télescope et une vieille balance dont le métal légèrement noirci par endroits, restait robuste.

Il ne restait plus, à présent, qu'un animal et une baguette. Pour l'animal, nous optâmes pour une chouette effraie, plus discrète et, d'après le vendeur, plus docile qu'un hibou.

Pour la baguette, nous nous rendîmes chez _Ollivander._ La devanture était plus défraîchie que les autres et les lettres d'or ne faisaient que renforcer cette aspect négligé. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux ; en entrant, un capharnaüm d'étagères poussiéreuses où s'empilaient des milliers de boîtes sombres, s'était immédiatement dressé devant nous.

Tout à coup, un homme avec des cheveux blancs hirsutes apparu de l'ombre sur une échelle à railles et me demanda de m'asseoir. Je voulus refuser car c'était la seule chaise et ma grand-mère devait être fatiguée d'avoir porté des sacs et marché si longtemps, mais elle me poussa en avant vers ce vendeur étrange. Il m'a fait essayer pas moins de six baguettes différentes avant d'en trouver une qui ne fasse rien exploser dans la boutique ; 26,5 centimètres, bois de prunellier et un unique crin de licorne. Elle était d'un marron riche sur lequel courait une ligne plus sombre qui rejoignait le manche plus épais et encore recouvert d'écorces noires, dont les rameaux avaient été grossièrement élagués. Étrangement, quand je l'ai eu en main, j'ai eu l'impression que je pouvais accomplir n'importe quoi... que je pouvais tout réussir... Mais Monsieur Ollivander me paraissait agir de façon encore plus bizarre et me répéta au moins cinq fois que la baguette choisissait son sorcier mais que je devais faire attention au caractère de la mienne... de ne pas la laisser prendre le dessus... je crois... ?

Il nous restait encore de l'argent, dix mornilles je crois, mais malgré notre soif, nous avons pris sur nous et sommes rentrées directement à la maison pour avoir tout de prêt pour demain et pouvoir trouver cette mystérieuse voie 9 ¾ avant que le train... le Poudlard Express ne parte pour son seul arrêt en dehors de King's Cross ; Pré-au-Lard.

Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes vers six heures et quittèrent l'appartement à sept, après avoir vérifier trois fois que rien ne manquait puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes de route, nous arrivâmes à la gare. Mais même après une bonne heure de recherche, toujours aucun signe d'une voie 9 ¾ …

Toujours plus de monde arrivait et partait, mais nous étions toujours là, sur un banc à nous demander où cette voie pouvait bien se trouver.

Dix heures trente venait de sonner.

Elle devait forcément être proche de la voie 9... et la 10 qui se faisaient face...

Soudain, une idée farfelue me vint et, sortant le billet de ma poche, mon regard alla du large pilier de brique au papier bleu parme... 'et si le passage était entre les deux ?' avais-je murmuré. Si le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse était un mur de brique, alors pourquoi pas ? Je me levai donc et, avec mon chariot, m'étais dirigée lentement vers le pilier mais m'arrêtai lorsque deux grands gaillards me passèrent devant à toute blinde et... traversèrent le mur... ?!

Impressionnée, j'avais regardé autour de moi et entendu une femme dire que, pour passer la voie 9 ¾, il fallait passer entre le neuf et le dix et, que le meilleur moyen, si on avait peur la première fois, c'était de marcher très vite et fermer les yeux.

Je voulais y aller, mais j'avais peur et si ça ne s'était pas ouvert ? Et si le monde de la magie ne voulait pas de moi ? Mais heureusement, grand-mère était là et, ensemble, nous avons foncé contre le pilier et, après avoir ressentis quelque chose d'étrange comme... nous traverser, nous nous retrouvâmes sur la voie 9 ¾. Le moment du départ fut difficile, et je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais réussir à me faire des amis de suite, ou au moins trouver quelqu'un avec qui parler, mais j'étais confiante, grand-mère comptait sur moi et je voulais la rendre fière.

Ça faisait tellement bizarre d'être seule avec tellement de monde autour, même à l'école, je n'avais jamais eu cette impression de n'être qu'un grain de sable dans le désert... à ce moment, bousculée entre les autres élèves, j'eus envie de sortir et de sauter dans les bras de ma grand mère ; rester avec elle... j'avais vraiment l'impression... d'être sans rien...

Mon cœur s'était alors emballé et, déchirée entre l'envie de la revoir et celui de rester pour la rendre fier de sa petite sorcière, je m'étais précipitée dans le premier compartiment vide que j'avais trouvé et sorti ma baguette de son étui... et l'examiné pour la énième fois.

Au final, je m'étais retrouvée avec deux deuxième année qui parlaient de choses dont je ne savais rien... à vrai dire, je ne comprenais même pas les mots qu'ils employaient et leurs expressions... ! Est-ce que toute chose désagréable était réellement associée à de la bouse de dragon ou de... euh... de la peau de champignome ?

Le trajet allait être long, alors pendant une bonne partie de ce dernier, je me remémorai l'entretien avec Madame Burbage... D'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle nous avait dit, en partant, que si le professeur... Rogue, je crois, n'avait pas été retenu autre part, nous aurions eu plus de chance et de renseignements avec lui. Pendant ce qui me sembla une trentaine de minutes, je me mis à imaginer ce à quoi ce professeur pouvait bien ressembler et ce qu'il pouvait bien enseigner... l'histoire de la magie ? La botanique peut-être...non ! La défense contre les forces du mal ! C'est ça, j'étais certaine qu'il serait celui qui nous apprendrait à nous défendre contre tous les mauvais esprits, sorts et autres...

Le soir, après avoir enfilé nos robes de sorcier, nous descendîmes du train où un véritable géant, répondant au nom de Hagrid, nous accueillit. Tout d'abord, sa grande stature m'avait fait peur, surtout avec la nuit noire, mais quand une lumière éclaira son visage hirsute et débonnaire malgré des traits gravés au burin, je me mis à lui trouver un aspect sympathique. Comme nous étions des premier années, nous eûmes tous droit à une traversé en barque sur un lac aussi noir que de l'encre et, alors que je m'émerveillai devant la splendeur des lumières orangées se reflétant dans l'eau, j'entendis les trois autres personnes à côté de moi s'agiter. Apparemment, il y avait une célébrité du monde de la magie parmi nous... mais qui, ils ne l'avaient pas dit, ou du moins, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce moment là.

Un peu plus tard, on nous fit tous nous rassembler devant une femme de grande taille à l'air sévère et dont les yeux perçants étaient bien encadrés par des lunettes fines à la monture rectangulaire. Elle nous souhaita la bienvenue puis, nous annonça que la répartition des élèves entre les quatre maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, allait avoir lieu.

À vrai dire, je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça voulais dire et, j'ai pensé que c'était comme chez nous une répartition au hasard pour éviter d'avoir trop de monde dans la même salle de classe. Autour de moi, il y avait beaucoup d'entre eux qui semblait prier et dont les doigts étaient tellement croisés que j'avais presque l'impression qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais les décroiser.

Plusieurs chuchotaient le nom de la maison dans laquelle ils voulaient se retrouver alors que d'autres, comme moi, paraissaient se demander à quoi cela rimai et, encore plus étrange, certains paraissaient affreusement confiants ; surtout le blond au visage pale avec les cheveux en arrière, je n'aimai pas du tout son sourire, ni ceux de ceux avec qui il parlait. En y réfléchissant bien, celui que j'allais connaître comme étant le fils Malefoy, m'avait toujours fait pensé à un mixe entre un serpent blanc et un coq passé au javel, le tout sous forme humaine.

L'attente fut de courte durée et, après une arrivée en trombe de ce que je pensai être des fantômes, tous les premiers année durent se poster dans une gigantesque salle délimitée par quatre immenses tables de banquet en bois où étaient déjà assis les élèves plus âgés. Il me fallut toutefois un moment pour me rendre compte que des bougies flottantes illuminaient le plafond qui, je l'appris en écoutant une fille devant moi, était ensorcelé pour montrer le ciel. Finalement, tout le monde s'arrêta devant les marches qui menait à une grande table, placée perpendiculairement aux autres et où, me sembla-t-il, tous les professeurs étaient déjà attablés.

Soudain, alors que je sentais une boule se former dans mon ventre, la femme habillée d'un longue robe émeraude revint avec un vieux tabouret et posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier dessus... décousu, rapiécé, sale, râpé... même dans la boutique de vêtements d'occasion, isl l'auraient utilisé comme serpillière !

'Et s'ils veulent qu'on lui jette un sort ? Mais on avait jamais vraiment pratiqué la magie ! Ou bien étais-je la seule ? Est-ce que c'était un examen surprise pour savoir qui allait rester ?' On avait tous les yeux fixés sur ce pauvre morceau de tissu malmené et, tout à coup, il se mit à remuer, puis la plus grande des déchirures s'ouvrit à la manière d'une bouche il se mit à chanter.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Un peu surprise, je me mis à applaudir comme les autres, mais encore, le système de répartition me parut encore plus étrange ; comment un chapeau allait-il nous répartir en étant simplement sur notre tête ? Pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ?

À ce moment, j'aurais vraiment voulu que grand-mère soit là, mais tout ce que j'avais, cette des mains que je ne pouvais refermer que sur elles-mêmes.

Je restais donc là, à attendre mon tour pendant que tous étaient répartis dans leur maison respective.

Trois de ces répartitions m'avaient marquée ; la première, Granger, avait été la seule à courir vers le tabouret et avait presque passé la totalité de sa tête dans le chapeau tellement elle avait tiré dessus. Elle avait fini à Gryffondor et elle en avait été fière. La deuxième, était avec le serpent albinos dont la tête avait à peine été frôlée par le 'Choixpeau' et Serpentard. Étrangement, tous les élèves qui m'avaient paru étrangement confiants et vantards, avaient fini dans cette maison. Et enfin, la dernière car, au moment où le nom de 'Harry Potter' fut prononcé, tous se turent ou se mirent à chuchoter et un garçon aux cheveux noirs en broussaille s'avança. Il avait l'air aussi effrayé que moi et, en le voyant perché sur le tabouret avec un chapeau qui semblait plus gros que lui, je me sentis moins seule...

Le Choixpeau prit son temps et ils parlèrent même l'un avec l'autre... puis, il fut envoyé à Gryffondor et, plus que pour les autres, la table tout à ma droite se mit à retentir de rugissement jovials.

Bizarrement, mon regard resta très longtemps sur la table des Gryffondors et, en voyant la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient, j'eus vraiment envie de pouvoir les rejoindre et en faire ma seconde famille comme l'avait dit la femme en vert.

Le son de mon nom m'avait alors sorti de ma rêverie et, montant le marches avec la gorge sèche et les jambes en coton, je m'assis sur le tabouret avant qu'on ne me plonge dans le noir.

C'était difficile apparemment, très difficile de me placer ou du moins, c'était ce que répétait la petite voix dans mon oreille. Apparemment, j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour être une Poufsouffle, mais le Choixpeau disait aussi qu'une partie de moi, plus petite, mais certainement utile de ruse et d'envie, serait suffisante pour me faire aller à Serpentard. Je me souviens avoir serré mes doigts si fort contre le bois vermoulu que des échardes s'y étaient enfoncées. Je revoyais encore les visages peu sympathiques des Serpentards et surtout, celui du blondin à l'air supérieur. Ma peur grandit et, par dépit, je suppliai le Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle.

S'en suivirent une intervention de notre directeur, Monsieur Dumbledore dont les quelques mots sont encore gravés en ma mémoire N _igaud, Grasdouble, Bizarre et Pinçon._

À partir de ce soir là, je devins une Poufsouffle parmi les autres... mais aussi une des proies favorites des Serpentards qu'ils soient plus âgés, ou bien des grand gaillards, comme les dénommés Crabbe et Goyle ou encore Millicent qui, du haut de leur stature de vaisselier rustique, étaient comme des bulldozers dans un champ de pâquerettes ; un cauchemar pour nous.

Mon premier jour de cours commença avec deux heures d'histoire de la magie que nous passâmes avec les Serdaigles sous la direction de Monsieur Binns qui, apparemment, était mort en dormant et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Personnellement, j'avais du mal à le trouver intéressant... mais, quand je révisais dans mon coin lors des pauses, je pouvais me perdre dans tous ces aspects fantastiques de l'histoire que beaucoup ne connaissaient pas dans ce monde. Il y avait également les cours de défense contre les forces de mal, dispensés par le professeur Quirell qui non seulement, me donnaient envie de le secouer pour au moins lui donner une raison valable pour ânonner mais aussi pour sa paranoïa vampirique qui nous avait valu de sentir l'ail pour le restant de la journée... mais bon, c'était pas de sa faute, il était comme ça, voilà tout.

Les cours de métamorphose étaient vraiment sur le podium des matières que je préférai, malgré le fait que je ne sois pas aussi douée que Hermione Granger, une Gryffondor à côté de laquelle je me retrouvais assez souvent à la bibliothèque. Plusieurs fois, j'avais voulu lui parler, ou lui demander si je pouvais lui emprunter un livre, mais au final, j'avais trop peur... elle avait l'air si concentrée et sûre de ses réponses je ne voulais pas la couper dans son élan.

Je savais à quel point ça pouvait être agaçant d'avoir quelqu'un toujours entrain de couper notre train de pensées... comme m'avait souvent dit grand-mère ; ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te fasse. Et en parlant de ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si cette chère Burbage était folle ou bien d'un humour douteux, car Rogue était tout sauf motivant. Il était même allé jusqu'à retirer des points ou interroger des élèves sur des plantes et potions inconnues, parce qu'on était pas 'attentif' en cours... personnellement, je prenais le cours, rien de plus quand il me demanda ce qu'était la différence entre l'aconit et le tue-loup. Heureusement pour moi, dans le devoir que nous avions à faire en histoire de la magie, on avait abordé le sujet ; les sorciers en avait fabriqué des quantités énormes dans l'espoir d'empoisonner leurs ennemis.

Pour le coup, je ne perdis pas de point, ce qui, apparemment avec Rogue, était un miracle, surtout en n'étant pas à Serpentard.

Cette même semaine, on appris par la Gazette du Sorcier, que la banque Gringotts avait été cambriolée mais qu'étrangement, rien n'avait été volé. C'était d'autant plus bizarre, que Gringotts était le principal lieu de dépôt des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et sans doute le mieux gardé... alors pourquoi se donner tout ce mal pour rentrer, si c'était pour repartir sans rien... ou alors, il y avait quelque chose de très précieux, qui avait déjà disparut à ce moment là... la dernière m'avait parue plus plausible car, en relisant l'article, j'avais remarqué que seule une chambre forte avait été fracturée la 713.

Après avoir mangé, je repartis vers la salle commune, mes livres à la main. Malheureusement, cette histoire de cambriolage m'intriguait et, comme je voulais tout de même m'avancer dans mes cours de potion, je me plongeai le plus possible dans mon livre ; ce fut une grosse erreur. Je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais et, en passant devant le grand escalier du hall, je 'bousculai' deux Serpentards... bousculade qui me valu d'être enfermée pour une bonne partie de la nuit dans les cachots avec des bruits affreux de fantômes... J'aurais même juré qu'une figure sanglante était passée non loin de moi. Alors, de peur de me faire surprendre pendant mon sommeil, je m'étais mis à lire mon cours grâce au sort 'Lumos Solem' qu'on était sensé maîtriser pour la pousse des dictames.

Ce ne fut pas la seule fois où je passai la nuit dans un cachot humide ou dans un cul de sac derrière une tapisserie qui refusait de me laisser sortir, mais je crois bien que, dans cette avalanche de malchance, la quatrième nuit que j'avais passé en dehors de mon dortoir, avait été une véritable révélation pour moi.

Ça avait commencé au déjeuné ; il y avait une rumeur qui courrait comme quoi Harry Potter allait être attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Or, d'après mon livre, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis cent ans ! J'étais en effet un peu jalouse de lui ; j'avais à peine réussi à faire avancer et reculer mon balai... en tout cas, ils avaient vraiment un problème de direction et déviaient vers la gauche.

Et, en sortant de la salle, j'entendis Malefoy le provoquer, lui et Weasley en duel, le soir, dans la Salle des Trophées ; bien sûr, c'était totalement interdit !

Pendant presque tout le cours de botanique, où Poufsouffle avait gagné quinze points alors que les Serpentards n'en avaient eu que dix, j'avais pesé le pour ou le contre pour savoir si j'allais tout de même essayer de dissuader les deux Gryffondors de rejoindre Malefoy ce soir, mais quelque chose me disait que, là où un Poufsouffle aurait renoncé par sécurité, un Gryffondor aurait été encore plus enclin à foncer tête baissée. J'avais déjà presque abandonné, quand j'ai entendu Goyle demander un peu trop haut à Malefoy quand il devrait aller chercher Rusard et, après avoir été réprimandé, il lui répondit avant minuit : Un piège !

Terrifiée à l'idée que des élèves se fassent prendre et surtout, avec l'envie de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Malefoy, je voulus profiter de la pause pour retrouver Potter et Weasley, mais en arrivant dans le couloir des métamorphoses, je fus soudain levée du sol et jetée dans un passage qui se referma immédiatement. Mon unique problème ; je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe, et sans lui, je ne pouvais rien faire à part aller au bout et voir où je pouvais atterrir.

J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à marcher dans ce couloir avant d'arriver dans une salle vide... enfin presque ; Peeves, l'esprit frappeur y était aussi et, heureusement pour moi, il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué, car trop occupé à écrire des obscénités sur le tableau.

J'ai attendu un moment avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir de cette salle, mais une fois dehors, il s'est mis à hurler 'ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR ! ÉLÈVES HORS DU DORTOIR DANS LE COULOIRS DES ENCHANTEMENTS !'. J'avais peur qu'il m'aie vu sans rien dire, mais après, j'ai entendu une véritable cavalcade d'autres élèves ! J'étais donc sortie de ma cachette et vis la tignasse noire de Potter ainsi qu'une tache rousse que je soupçonnais être Weasley.

Derrière la porte entre-ouverte, je tentai de bouger, de faire quelque chose pour les aider... pour au moins retarder Rusard... peut-être en faisant un marcher avec Peeves... J'avais arraché un morceau de parchemin et avait déjà marqué 'retiens Rusard et demain je t'apporterai une boîte de dragées goût poubelle', mais au moment où j'allai jeter la boule devant lui, je me suis arrêtée ; ma main tremblait tellement. Et au final, je n'ai rien fait.

Je savais maintenant pourquoi le Choixpeau n'avait même pas considéré de m'envoyer à Gryffondor ; une poule mouillée comme moi y aurait fait tache !

À partir de cette nuit là, je me suis contentée de faire mon travail et d'éviter les ennuis le plus possible et, pour être sûre de pouvoir fuir à tout moment, j'avais acheté une carte de tous les passages secrets ainsi que la liste de tous les mots de passe aux jumeaux Weasley ; ma réserve de mornilles était déjà vide, alors je devais m'arranger pour leur faire leur devoirs de potion jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. C'était pas évident au départ, mais avec l'aide des manuels et comme je faisais toujours mes devoirs à l'avance pour être tranquille, je parvins tant bien que mal à rembourser ma dette tout en gardant des notes convenables. Et pour me réconforter, les quelques chocolats que ma grand-mère m'avait envoyé pour mon anniversaire étaient extras.

Le jour de Halloween, Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage car Weasley avait dit qu'elle était un véritable cauchemar alors qu'elle voulait juste les aider à lancer le sort que Flitwick venait de nous apprendre alors, pour bien appuyer là dessus, j'attendis d'être à leur niveau pour en parler à une fille que je connaissais à peine ; vu sa tête, il avait entendu.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le professeur Quirell est entré dans la salle en hurlant qu'un Troll s'était introduit par les cachots et, alors que tous étaient reconduits dans leur salles communes, Potter, Weasley et Hermione avaient combattu le troll ; depuis ce jour là, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Plus tard dans l'année, commença la saison de Quidditch ; c'était un sport qui m'avait tout d'abord paru étrange, surtout par la façon tout à fait singulière de marquer des points avec le Vif d'or, une petite balle dorée, pas plus grosse qu'une gerbe de tue-loup, dotée d'ailes capable de la faire aller deux fois plus vite que le Nimbus 2000 de Potter. Ce match était magnifique... mais violent. Tous ces balais, manœuvrés différemment selon les joueurs... toutes ses tactiques... j'avais beau être à Poufsouffle, j'avais vraiment envie de crier des encouragements aux deux équipes, qu'elles soient à Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Mais soudain, l'un d'eux se mit à faire des soubresauts, à rouler sur lui-même et désarçonna son joueur ; Harry !

Heureusement, son balai se calma et, grâce à la vitesse de ce dernier et sa petit carrure, il permit à Gryffondor de remporter le match en avalant à moitié le Vif d'or.

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent très vite et, avec regret, ma dette avec les frères Weasley prit fin. Toutefois, toutes ces recherches et études de troisième année m'avait fait découvrir des choses très intéressantes ; comme la potion _œil d'ombre_ aussi appelée _élixir d'Ailuro_ une potion proche de la potion Oculus, permettant d'augmenter le taux de bâtonnets sur la rétine et d'ainsi offrir une vision nocturne égale à celle d'un chat dans un laps de temps allant d'une à deux heures selon la qualité de grain et la fraîcheur de la poudre d'os de chat, ou encore les vernis antivol pour les balais.

Ceci, couplé à la peur que j'avais eu pour Potter lors du match contre Serpentard, m'avait mis en tête que, peut-être, il existait des potions capables de repousser les sortilèges et autres malédictions et dont on pourrait se servir pour éviter qu'un balai s'emballe car oui, j'étais alors persuadée que le 'rodéo' de Potter était dû à un maléfice.

Mais si je voulais faire une telle potion et l'appliquer à un balai, il me fallait apprendre plus de choses sur la magie néfaste... malheureusement, tous ces livres étaient dans la réserves et, en temps que première année, je n'y avais pas accès. Seul des septième années faisant des recherches poussées sur le sujet avaient une dérogation pour y aller.

Il me fallait donc un plan pour les lire... J'optai donc pour quelque chose de simple le jour même, j'envoyai ma chouette, Badiane, chez ma grand-mère à qui je demandai de m'envoyer les vieilles lunettes de moto de mon père et, m'arrangeai une fois de plus avec les jumeaux pour payer mes ingrédients et un lieu tranquille pour travailler, en devoirs de potion jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il me fallu pas loin de cinq jours pour réunir tous les ingrédients et préparer mon élixir d'Ailuro, mais comme j'étais impatiente de voir si ça marchait, je me mis une goutte dans chaque œil et pu lire tranquillement mon article de Quidditch sans réveiller qui que ce soit dans le dortoir.

Le lendemain, je me mis à exercer mon 'Alohomora' et, quand minuit frappa, je mis une goutte dans chaque œil et sortis dans les couloirs qui, d'un coup, me parurent bien moins effrayants.

J'arrivai à la bibliothèque, évitai Miss Teigne et Rusard, et une fois dans les rayons, je me pris quelques livres au hasard, puis montai sur une étagère pour lire tranquillement.

Pendant toutes les vacances et après avoir reçu un petit panier de clémentines de ma grand-mère à Noël, je me permis de petites incursions dans les rayons de la réserve et appris plus d'un maléfice et recettes de potions néfastes... mais rien sur les balais. Pas un sort pour désarçonner, même pas un pour inverser les 'commandes'... et j'avais presque lu tous les livres du rayon des malédictions et maléfices.

Un soir, alors que je lisais, j'ai vu une lampe tempête avancer toute seule dans la rangé en dessous de moi ; j'ai regardé et, au bout d'un moment, j'ai vu Potter retirer une espèce de cape qui, quand il la mettait, le rendait complètement invisible... étrange. Mais ce bougre de maladroit avait failli nous faire repérer tous les deux en faisant hurler l'un des livres et en renversant sa lampe ; depuis cette nuit, Rusard montait presque exclusivement la garde dans la réserve et Miss Teigne ne se gênait plus vraiment pour sauter sur les étagères des rayons... ma veine.

Mais je ne me suis pas gardée de revenir pour autant et, je dois bien avouer que _Mutismus_ était un sort parfait pour Miss Teigne même si je devais toujours m'arranger pour lever la malédiction avant de retourner dans ma salle commune. Mais la chose la plus invraisemblable, fut le gigantesque miroir que je découvris en suivant Potter. Il semblait admiratif et, quand je me suis rapprochée du miroir, j'ai pu lire _« riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. »_

Après un moment, je me rendis compte que, comme dans un miroir, tout était écrit à l'envers « Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur le désir ». Mais je ne pris pas le temps de regarder et, en repartant, je vis Dumbledore dans l'ombre ; il me salua.

Un soir, ou je revenais de la réserve, j'avais vu Potter, Weasley, Granger et étrangement Longdubas et Malefoy, être escortés vers l'extérieur du château par Rusard. J'avais d'abord hésité à les suivre, puis, dans la forêt, je m'en suis félicité ; ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on récolte du sang frais de licorne, et encore moins sa corne.

Le reste de l'année se passa normalement et, entre les nuits à lire, mes recherches sur les enchantements et constitutions des vernis pour balais, je me constituai une jolie petite liste d'idées à réaliser et aussi, quelques croquis de balais détaillés en plus de brochures prises à droite et à gauches pour avoir une idée de ce qui se faisait déjà.

Plus tard, à la toute fin d'année, une nouvelle importante arriva aux oreilles de tous ; Voldemort avait tenté de voler une pierre de résurrection et Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu, comme disaient certains, avait réussi, grâce à ses amis, à l'en empêcher.

J'admirais son courage et, comme j'avais entendu dire qu'il était encore à l'infirmerie à cause de graves coupures, j'y fis un saut et y laissai une grosse fiole d'essence de dictame. Malgré mon amertume devant le fait que Poufsouffle soit bonne dernière dans le classement de la coupe des quatre maisons, mon ego fut tout de même ravi de voir que les Serpentards s'étaient fait ramasser par les Gryffondors grâce aux points de dernière minute distribués à nos quatre héros.

Le trajet du retour me laissa un peu perplexe quand à ce que je voulais vraiment ; est-ce que c'était retrouver un monde normal sans magie ou bien rester à Poudlard ? Mais il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour trouver la réponse et, des patacitrouilles et fondants du chaudron plein les poches, je retrouvai ma grand-mère à qui je racontai mon année... ou du moins, la partie licite de l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 2

L'été était plutôt chaud ici et, dans notre petit appartement, je devais constamment surveiller ma grand-mère pour être cent pour cent sûre qu'elle ne reste pas trop longtemps sans boire. C'était fastidieux et, de par son tempérament, elle refusait catégoriquement de rester à l'abri de la chaleur pendant plus de deux heures. Mais lorsque j'avais du temps pour moi, je m'éclipsai et passais parfois des heures à déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse à la recherche d'informations sur les balais allant jusqu'à faire les poubelles pour trouver des articles traitant du sujet.

Mais, comme je ne trouvais rien de très intéressant, je suis allée, avec beaucoup d'appréhension et d'espoir, dans le _Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch_. Malheureusement pour moi, aucun des stagiaires ni même le propriétaire ne purent me dire autre chose que ce qui était déjà marqué dans son petit manuel de vente... il ne savais pas comment, il ne savais pas réparer un balai ni même de quoi étaient composés les différents vernis proposés en option ; ce type était pire que nos opticiens !

Déçue, j'avais traîné des pieds en ruminant pendant une bonne demi-heures avant que je ne me rende compte que j'étais dans ce qu'on m'apprit, plus tard, était l'Allée des embrumes ; une rue crasseuse remplie de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire, de coupe-jarrets et, étrangement, de beaucoup de ces si parfaits 'sang-purs' qui s'y promenaient le nez au vent.

C'était un lieu de magie noire et évidemment, faire quelques recherches là-bas m'auraient sans doute bien avancé dans l'élaboration de vernis anti-malédictions et maléfices, mais j'avais peur de recevoir une malédictions dans le dos, peur d'être vue là-bas et me faire répertorier comme 'danger potentiel'... mais après plus d'un mois à tourner autour du pot, je me décidai à passer à l'action.

Je m'installai dans la vieille remise dans la cours délabrée et y plaçai des 'mouchbruits' échangées contre deux grammes de poudre de corne de licorne chez _Pirouette et Badin_. La suite ne nécessitait qu'une banane, un serpent malchanceux, une feuille de lierre et un jours complet à mijoter ; ma potion de vieillissement était prête.

Avec les habits de ma grand-mère et pas loin de cinquante berges de plus, personne ne pouvait me reconnaître. J'étais entrée, avec encore quelques hésitations dans l'Allée des Embrume et, effrayée par un type qui semblait me suivre depuis un moment, je m'étais réfugiée, l'air de rien, dans une boutique lugubre dont les vitrines salles ne présentaient que des abominations.

Cependant, ce fut le seul endroit où je pus me rapprocher de mon but ; j'échangeai une fiole de sang de licorne contre deux livres de magie noire, un poudrier ancien contenant une glace à l'ennemi et, comme je ne savais pas si j'en retrouverais de si tôt, j'y ajoutai six grammes de dents de Doxy.

J'avais tous ce qu'il ma fallait, seul problème, je ne savais pas comment marchait le système de régulation des sorts pour les élèves en dessous de la majorité magique et, à mon plus grand désarroi, je n'eus pas l'occasion de m'entraîner sur mes malédictions et maléfices de toutes les vacances... et de plus, j'avais un doute sur la réglementation de la fabrication de potions artisanales.

Par prudence, je me contentais d'amasser des ingrédients et restais pour les deux dernières semaines des grandes vacances avec ma grand-mère qui me posa bien des questions, dont une à laquelle il me fut impossible de répondre sans y réfléchir longuement ; m'étais-je fait des amis là-bas ?

J'y repensai encore en achetant mes nouvelles fournitures mais j'en perdis le fil lorsque nous arrivâmes chez _Fleury et Bott_ pour acheter mes nouveaux livres qui, étrangement, étaient tous écrits par le même auteur et s'élevaient au nombre effarant de sept ! Et certains d'entre eux, n'avait pas vraiment de lien avec le programme ministériel _des Défenses contre les forces du mal_ sur lequel je m'étais déjà renseignée. Dumbledor avait-il troqué les défenses contre les forces du mal pour un café littéraire ?

Bien sûr, il fallait que tous les livres de cet auteur soient hors de prix et, en les feuilletant le soir même, je me rendis compte que ces 'ouvrages' étaient plus des romans d'aventure que des livres de cours... et les descriptions concernant les gestes à faire avec la baguette étaient noyés dans tellement de détails insignifiants que je pris deux soirs entiers pour en faire des fiches, claires, nettes et précises.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva rapidement et, après avoir longuement dit au revoir à ma grand-mère je montai dans le train, me trouvai une cabine seule et me mis à feuilleter mes fiches... Toutefois, quand des premières années arrivèrent dans la cabine et s'assirent en riant nerveusement, la question de ma grand mère me revint ; m'étais-je fait des amis là-bas ? Mais les jumeaux Weasley comptaient, non ? On s'était rendu service et on s'entendait plutôt bien... donc 'oui', je m'étais fait des amis là-bas.

Heureuse de ma constatation, j'avais offert un fondant du chaudron à chaque premier année de la cabine et les avait renseigné sur le déroulement de la répartition dans les différentes maisons ; ils semblaient tous tellement soulagés de savoir que le frère de l'un d'eux avait menti en disant qu'il fallait vaincre un Chaporouge, qu'il en pleura.

Ce soir là, un autre Weasley fut envoyé à Gryffondor et apparemment, Potter et Ron Weasley avaient manqué le train et donc utilisé une voiture volante pour arriver jusqu'à Poudlard... L'année commençait bien pour eux... sans compter la beuglante qu'ils reçurent le lendemain matin.

Notre premier cours de l'année était un de botanique dans la serre numéro trois et, en nous y rendant, on croisa non seulement les Gryffondors avec qui on était sensé passer ce cours, mais aussi notre future professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Gilderoy Lockhart. Moi qui avais un moment pensé que notre future professeur était un fan de ce type, je n'avais pas un seul instant imaginé qu'on pouvait être fan de soi-même à ce point.

De plus, je le soupçonnai fortement de n'être qu'un bon à rien ; ses sourires faisaient faux, son arrogance mal placée et ses explications fumeuses, voire erronées... et en y repensant, il avait souvent tendance à prendre Potter à part... ça sentait mauvais ; le dernier professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était dangereux... et les dents blanches de cet abruti cachaient sans doute quelque chose de très sombre.

Potter nous rejoignit peu après et ainsi, nous pûmes apprendre à rempoter des jeunes mandragores sans nous évanouir ou mourir... enfin, sauf Longdubas. Beaucoup semblaient avoir du mal avec les jeunes plantes qui gesticulaient beaucoup, mais en lui donnant ma main à mordre, je me rendis compte que la mienne était bien moins vive ; cette découverte me fit gagner dix points pour Poufsouffle.

Finalement, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal arriva et, en voyant Lockhart traîner un Harry au regard implorant derrière lui était déjà louche, l'entendre nous faire la liste de tous ses titres allant du plus sérieux et injustifié au plus ridicule décerné par _Sorcière-Hebdo_ en passant par un questionnaire stupide sur ses goûts personnels étaient écœurant tellement ça dégoulinait d'égocentrisme, mais avoir un professeur qui libère des lutins de Cornouailles dans une classe, et n'est même pas fichu de les stopper là, c'était vraiment trop fort ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien mettre dans leur annonce pour le poste de professeur ? _'Nous n'acceptons que les incapables, les possédés et les ogres sanguinaires '_? Non, il devait y avoir une raison... Dumbledore était excentrique et un peu fou mais pas idiot... il devait avoir un plan derrière la tête...

Juste pour lui prouver mon mépris, j'avais tracé une ligne sur chaque question j'étais peut-être une Poufsouffle patiente et consciencieuse quand il s'agissait de mon travail, mais fallait pas non plus me prendre pour une truffe. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à trouver ce type louche... enfin, sauf les quelques irréductibles groupies qui résistaient, encore et toujours, à l'évidence de l'imposture.

Plus je passais de temps à écouter les vantardises de cette honte du monde magique, plus la rage que je ressentais à son égare me fis perdre le sommeil et, comme j'avais déjà appris mes sorts d'enchantement et six recettes de potion ainsi que leurs effets, je me dis qu'un petit tour dans la réserve ne me ferait pas de mal. Quelques gouttes d'élixir d'Ailuro et je m'éclipsai au nez et à la barbe de Rusard et Miss Teigne dans la réserve où je me mis à feuilleter quelques bouquins, dont certains que j'avais déjà lu. Mais après deux bonnes heures de lectures, je voulus redescendre de mon étagère mais m'arrêtai immédiatement en entendant un son étrange comme si quelques chose de gros 'glissait' sur le sol.

Intriguée, je m'étais rapprochée tout en restant sur les rayons et, dans la lumière faiblarde qui parvenaient dans le couloir, je vis une ombre imposante et menaçante s'étendre de la porte jusqu'au mur qui lui faisait face. De peur qu'elle ne rentre, je me plaquai contre le bois et observai son évolution. Cette chose se mit alors à 'feuler' à la manière d'un chat puis, passa son chemin.

Inutile de dire que, en tant que Poufsouffle, et après avoir trouvé une étrange flaque d'un liquide blanchâtre dans le couloir que cette chose avait emprunté, je me mis au travail en empiétant joyeusement sur les cours et devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal car, contrairement à tout ce que quelqu'un de sain aurait pu penser, j'aurais préféré avoir Rogue à la place de Gilderoy. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net ici, et je ne dormirais pas tranquille avant d'avoir compris ce que c'était.

Je venais de revenir de mon cours de potion quand je vis le pauvre Potter être embarqué par Rusard. Je demandai alors à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ce qui s'était passé et, au lieu de me le dire simplement, il me fit un récit détaillé et peu objectif de tout ce qui leur était arrivé. J'avais de la peine pour Harry et aurais voulu améliorer les performances de leurs balais pour mettre la pâté aux Serpentards, mais j'étais certaines que la vieille McGonagall ne m'aurait jamais permis de le faire car trop dangereux alors, je me contentai juste d'un soupire et me permis un trait d'humour en disant que, contrairement aux membres du _Club des chasseurs sans tête_ , Nick avait réussi à garder la sienne sur ses épaules même à travers la mort ; bon, au moins j'avais regonflé un peu son ego.

Ceci, résulta en Nick convainquant Peeves de faire diversion pour que Rusard laisse Harry tranquille et ça avait même réussi. Heureuse de savoir Harry hors des griffes de Rusard, je retournai à la bibliothèque la chose que j'avais vu ce soir-là... je n'aurais pas pu dormir tranquille sans savoir ce que c'était. Première chose, je tentai tant bien que mal de me souvenir de la forme de cette chose puis, de la retranscrire sur un morceau de parchemin. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier ce feulement assourdissant et le bruit qui donnait l'impression que quelque chose glissait sur le sol...

J'avais déjà opté pour un serpent, un gros... mais comment savoir si l'ombre que j'avais vu n'avait pas été déformée au point de faire paraître gigantesque un simple serpencendre ? Mais, d'après ce que j'avais lu sur le sujet, un serpencendre était généré par un feu magique laissé trop longtemps sans surveillance et laissait une traînée de cendres sur son passage... et je n'en avais pas vu... mais encore une fois, c'était la nuit et les effets de mon élixir d'Ailuro commençaient à s'estomper... et même si j'y allais maintenant, Rusard avait certainement déjà tout nettoyé et si je lui avais posé la question... j'aurais certainement fini dans le bureau du proviseur et bonjour pour expliquer que je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir en pleine nuit, mais en plus, que je me cachais dans la réserve... non, définitivement pas une bonne idée !

Déterminer à aider sans me tirer une balle dans le pied, je continuai mes recherches et avais totalement exclue l'hypothèse d'un serpencendre ; les œufs auraient déjà provoqué des explosions et/ou des feux un peu partout et Peeves serait certainement déjà entrain de les jeter sur les élèves.

Restait alors trois candidats le Runespoor, un serpent tricéphale originaire du Burkina Faso. Sa taille peut aller d'un mètre quatre-vingt à deux mètres dix... mais les têtes ne s'entendent jamais entre elles... et il était bien loin de chez lui... mais je gardais tout de même cette éventualité en tête.

Le deuxième était le Selma, dans les sept mètres pour les plus grands spécimens étudiés, ces serpents géants de Norvège vivent dans les lacs gelés et s'attaquent souvent aux humains...

Le lac noir était effectivement froid mais j'avais vu cette chose dans les couloirs... et même affamé, il était peu probable qu'un serpent marin vienne ici sans même tuer ce vieux Rusard ou un professeur...

Bien sûr, il restait le Basilic, mais rien de bien précis n'était décrit dans ce vieux livre et cette chose était presque une 'création forcée'... un crapaud couvant un œuf de poule... les chances étaient presque nulles pour que l'un d'eux soit arrivé ici... une chose aussi grande aurait forcément été remarquée !

Comme il se faisait déjà tard et que je voulais reprendre la traque, je demandai un livre complet sur les serpents à la bibliothécaire, Mme Pince et, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle commune, pris un casse-croûte à la cuisine. Là, je découvris un paquet de papier kraft et, y trouvais un pull noir dont seules les manches étaient raillées de jaune ; grand-mère avait fait fort sur ce coup là. Je le mis et, avec la chaleur, m'endormis en pleine lecture.

Apparemment, les basilics pouvaient vivre plus de neuf cent ans et faire pas loin de quinze mètre de long. Leur regard était également mortel pour quiconque le croisait et son venin était tout aussi létal. Le chant du coq était la seule chose pouvant le faire fuir et les araignées le craignent... On y parlait également du mage noir, Herpo l'infâme, dont les observation permis de connaître le moyen de créé un basilic.

Je repartis un peu avant minuit et, me cachai dans une armure les yeux fermés quand j'entendis ce même bruit de corps glissant sur le sol se rapprocher de ma position. J'attendis que le son s'éloigne et sortis de l'armure à laquelle je m'excusai platement pour avoir envahi un espace privé. C'est à ce moment que je m'étais rendu compte que le sol était recouvert d'eau et, un peu plus loin, Peeves regardait le mur en riant. Je le rejoignis et vis écrit ;

« LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE. »

Je tentai ma chance en demandant à Peeves s'il avait vu qui avait écrit ça, mais il se contenta d'écrire, avec un peu de ce sang, des insultes sur les autres murs. Je l'avais suivi du regard et avait remarqué avec horreur que Miss Teigne était comme... figée sur place... et sans doute la personne qui avait écrit ça, avait aussi eu l'idée de la pendre à une torche par la queue.

Je voulais voir son corps de plus près, mais des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de moi ; je dû prendre la fuite.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis l'incident avec Miss Teigne et, comme j'entendais beaucoup de rumeurs sur la Chambre des Secrets, je m'étais précipitée à la bibliothèque pour prendre un exemplaire de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ ; le dernier disponible.

Mais toutes les réponses me vinrent sans même avoir à le lire car Hermione Granger posa directement la question au professeur Binns.

Apparemment, Salazar Serpentard voulait que la sélection des élèves admis à Poudlard soit plus sévère et pensait que seuls les sang-purs étaient suffisamment dignes de confiance pour apprendre à utiliser la magie. Une grave dispute éclata entre les quatre fondateurs et Salazar fit ses bagages mais, avant de partir, il aurait laissé une chose horrible dedans... quelque chose pour débarrasser l'école des nés-moldu et que seul un de ses héritiers pourrait libérer de la Chambre dans laquelle il avait scellé ce monstre et le contrôler.

À partir de ce moment là, la donne avait changé ; je n'étais plus celle qui traquait, mais bien une proie traquée.

C'est pendant ce cours qu'une autre rumeur arriva à mes oreilles ; Harry Potter, serait l'héritier. Ça m'intriguait, alors je les avais suivi et, mon estomac se noua quand ils me permirent de découvrir des araignées complètement paniquées. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible ; les araignées apeurées quittant le château, la forme serpentine de l'ombre que j'avais vu... et le fait qu'elle se retrouve quasiment toujours au même endroit que moi... Mais bien sûr, j'étais une née-moldu, donc une 'élève indigne' de Poudlard aux yeux des héritiers de Serpentard.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, je vis qu'un baquet était encore au pied du sapin et, en l'ouvrant, je découvris un panier de clémentines ce n'étais pas grand chose, mais le simple fait d'en manger une calma mes nerfs à merveille.

Depuis ce jour là, je mis un terme à mes balades nocturnes et me concentrais essentiellement sur mes potions et aussi, sur un lieu tranquille pour me permettre de travailler à mon aise. Malheureusement, les lieux calmes étaient rares et les salles vides étaient souvent mises sens dessus dessous, par Peeves... je voulus alors aller dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, mais là-bas, je découvris une préparation bouillonnante de Polynectar ; un long cheveux frisé et brun était à côté Granger... les trois là préparaient quelque chose...

Plusieurs fois, j'ai essayé d'écrire à grand-mère, mais à chaque fois, je dérapais sur cette histoire sordide ; elle n'avait pas à le savoir... je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète... Après plus de cinq heures à essayer d'écrire une lettre au contenu joyeux, j'ajoutai deux fondants du chaudrons et les confiait à Badiane.

La saison de Quidditch avait recommencé et, avec elle, les envolée grandioses, mais aussi les malheurs... et l'un d'eux, n'était même pas un Cognard. Pendant le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, un Cognard s'acharna sur Harry et le fit tomber de son balai. Son bras était cassé et, tout aurait été si simple si le 'Grand' Lockhart n'avait pas retiré tous les os du bras du pauvre Potter.

Résultat des courses, Gryffondor avait gagné le match mais Harry allait passer au moins une nuit à souffrir les effets du Poussoss... ce maudit Lockhart...

Bon, une nouvelle idée de protection à ajouter à ma liste ; un moyen de repousser les Cognards... ou du moins, un moyen de les débarrasser d'une malédiction supplémentaire.

Plus tard, au repas, je vis un premier année des Gryffondors sortir de table avec une grappe de raisin mais il tremblait de tous ses membres. Colin Crivey était son nom, je crois... ce petit gars était un fan de Harry et voulait certainement lui ramener quelque chose à manger et discuter un peu... mais pour cela, il lui fallait traverser tout le château... et de ce que j'avais entendu, il s'était émerveillé devant les images mouvantes... il devait être né-moldu.

Je m'étais alors levée de table et le suivais de loin ; à ce moment là, je ne savais pas bien ce que je faisais... est-ce que je voulais le suivre pour le protéger... ou juste l'utiliser comme un appas éventuel et observer le 'monstre de Serpentard'... Non, la première raison me paraissait bien plus valable entre nés-moldus, il fallait se serrer les coudes.

Quand on fut proche du deuxième étage, je sentis l'inquiétude monter en moi et sortis ma glace à l'ennemi pour me rassurer un peu : une énorme ombre à la forme serpentine commençait doucement à se détacher des autres. À ce moment là, un feulement arriva à mes oreilles et, me souvenant que la dernière chose que le miroir me montrerait était les yeux de mon ennemi, je refermai immédiatement le poudrier. Puis, alors que j'allai pour prévenir Crivey, un flash illumina le couloir et un bruit sourd retenti ; il était par terre, coincé dans la position dans laquelle il avait vu le monstre. Le son repris alors et, ne trouvant pas une porte ou armure, je me rabattis sur une fenêtre. Le temps dehors était épouvantable et Rusard allait me tuer pour avoir ramener autant d'eau à l'intérieur mais au moins, j'étais vivante.

Après cet épisode, plus un seul premier année ne se déplaçait seul et un véritable trafic de gris-gris plus répugnants et inutiles les uns que les autres se promenaient dans le château... et bien sûr, ces derniers ne serviraient à rien... jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'un basilic ayant été repoussé par un oignon pourri... mais le chant d'un coq par contre...

Je passais ainsi mes vacances à apprendre mes cours, chercher un endroit tranquille pour travailler et, finalement, grâce à un autre échange avec les Jumeaux, je pus faire apprendre le chant du coq à mes mouchbruits. Une fois chose faite, je m'attelai à ensorceler des pendentifs pour qu'il jettent un ' _obscuro_ ' sur leur porteur en entendant un feulement... mais il me fallait encore trouver un moyen d'ajouter un ' _finite incantatem_ ' à tout ça... et le faire se déclencher une fois la menace éloignée... et un _priori incantatum_ pour refermer la boucle et permettre une réutilisation permanente...

Mais, maintenant que j'y pensais, ces chose seraient utiles contre le serpent, mais pas contre l'héritier qui l'avait libéré. Certainement un sang-pur... Malefoy ? Non, il avait beau se venter, il n'avait apparemment pas la capacité de parler fourchelangue il n'aurait pas pu donner d'ordre au basilic... Après avoir remis une dizaine d'échantillons aux Jumeaux contre quelques ingrédients rares, je fis en sorte de me trouver à tous les événements qui rassemblaient le plus de monde et pris des notes sur tous les sang-purs qui me semblaient suspects... je ne pouvais pas juste me limiter aux Serpentards, après tout, j'aurais très bien pu en devenir une...

Mon premier choix fut les cours de Duel dispensés par Rogue et Lockhart et, juste pour la magnifique défaite de cette andouille par le maître des potions, je me dis que peut-être, verser du sang de licorne dans son jus de citrouille n'était pas aussi drôle. Après, Rogue et Lockhart nous répartirent en binôme ; je m'éclipsai à ce moment là.

J'avais d'autres choses à faire et me donner en spectacle devant d'autres élèves ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. J'avais apparemment manqué quelque chose, car dès le repas du soir une rumeur selon laquelle Harry serait un descendant de Serpentard avait fait son chemin... mais ça n'avait pas de sens ; il était à l'infirmerie quand Crivey avait été attaqué et n'était pas obsédé par la pureté du sang! Granger était bien son amie, non ?

J'avais alors pensé aux professeurs, mais à part cet imbécile de Lockhart, tous étaient là depuis au moins dix ans et cette chambre avait été ouverte cinquante ans plus tôt... j'aurai pu soupçonner Rogue, mais alors, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour la rouvrir ?

Mais une fois de plus, le basilic frappa ; Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et Justin Flinchley avaient été pétrifiés. Et ce pauvre Harry qui était devenu le 'suspect numéro un'... Comment celui qui avait tué Voldemort aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les Jumeaux précédaient parfois Harry dans les couloirs en hurlant 'Faites place à l'héritier de Serpentard'. Pour la peine, le devoir qu'ils rendirent à Rogue fut rempli de fautes, voire d'insultes colorées.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherche et un avancement médiocre dans mes investigations, je voulus me promener et, en passant dans le couloir du deuxième étage, entendis quelqu'un chuchoter étrangement, puis pousser des petits cris aiguës et recommencer. J'allai voir et là, j'aperçus une fille aux cheveux longs prendre un livre noir et le jeter dans les toilettes. On aurait d'ailleurs dit qu'elle essayait de se forcer à le faire... Mais lorsque je la vis commencer à se retourner, je m'éclipsai rapidement, mais avec discrétion ; je reviendrai plus tard.

Je revins bien vite sur ma décision ; ma glace à l'ennemi montra une ombre serpentine bien nette et je ne comptais pas voir le jaune des yeux de ce serpent là. Rester dans ma salle commune me frustrait horriblement car ici, je ne pouvais même pas tester mes sorts, sortir mes livres de magie noire ou même améliorer mes 'inventions'... j'étais vraiment bloquée là à regarder les autres se passer des informations pour la plupart erronées et des gris-gris trop chers pour être utiles ; ce qui me fit penser que je devais aller voir les Jumeaux pour voir si tout s'était bien vendu...

Le dimanche qui suivi, j'allai donc retrouver les deux Weasleys et, en retournant dans ma salle commune, j'entendis Mimi geignarde pleurer dans les toilettes... maintenant que j'y pensais, comment était-elle morte ? Malheureusement, cette tête de mule ne me l'aurait jamais dit alors, je continuai ma route. C'est là que je croisai Peeves qui, contre une boîte entière de mouchbruits modifiés, m'appris quelque chose de très intéressant ; Mimi était morte il y a cinquante ans, dans les toilettes des filles.

Pendant pas moins de trois semaines, Rusard passa son temps à chasser mes mouchbruits pour les empêcher de hurler Cocorico en permanence ; pas une seule attaque n'eut lieux pendant ce laps de temps.

Bien sûr, Lockhart, lui, pensait que c'était entièrement grâce à lui et à sa passivité et organisa, pour le quatorze février, la Saint-Valentin, la plus horrible et la plus dégradante du monde... surtout pour les pauvres nains qu'il avait affublé de toges et armés de lyres ; les cupidons du jours. Sans compter qu'il avait failli nous lire toutes les 'lettres d'amour' qu'il avait reçu... quarante-six, dont une de moi qui le menaçait de lui verser quelques gouttes de sang de licorne dans son jus de citrouille ; inutile de dire qu'il n'en buvait plus aux repas.

Mais cette situation amena quelque chose de très intéressant ; Harry, en essayant de fuir l'un des nains qui voulait lui délivrer un message d'amour, fit tomber un livre à terre... un livre noir très semblable à celui que la fille que j'avais vu dans les toilettes avait jeté. Et encore mieux ; une fille sembla devenir extrêmement nerveuse en voyant le livre... ce pourrait-il que...

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, je fis en sorte d'expédier mon choix pour les matières optionnelles et de suivre cette fille pour apprendre le plus possible sur elle.

Ginny Weasley, elle était en première année et appartenait à Gryffondor. Apparemment, elle était très émotive, semblait souvent malade et pouvait parfois disparaître pendant des heures sans que personne ne sache où elle était...

Un matin, je vis Hermione se lever précipitamment de la table des Gryffondors ; je la suivis. Elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque... peut-être avait-elle compris quelque chose. Je pris un raccourci pour la devancer et, avant qu'elle n'arrive, je pris le livre sur le basilic que j'avais précédemment lu et le disposai à la bonne page sur une table et partis immédiatement vers le terrain de Quidditch ; jamais je ne manquerai un match de Potter.

J'étais au deuxième étage quand j'entendis un feulement venir d'au dessus je m'étais alors cachée et jetai un coup d'œil à mon poudrier le serpent était tout prêt... GRANGER ! J'étais alors remontée mais il était déjà trop tard ; Granger était raide avec un miroir à la main et une plume dans l'autre... elle avait marqué quelque chose. Sur la page du livre que je lui avait laissé, elle avait marqué 'les tuyaux'. Des bruits de pas avaient alors retenti et, de peur d'être vue, je déchirai le morceau de page, en fis une boule et le coinçait dans sa main à la place de la plume.

Comme les professeurs étaient déjà presque arrivés, j'utilisai un passage secret que j'avais trouvé grâce aux Jumeaux et allai dehors ; être suspectée ne m'avancerait à rien.

Ce soir là, tout le monde dû rester, dès six heure dans la salle commune ; Rogue avait même fait l'appel pour être sûr que personne ne resquille...

Le jour suivant, on apprit que, Dumbledore avait démissionné, que Hagrid, alors inculpé, avait été envoyé à Azkaban et que, si l'école ne fermait pas malgré tout, les examens seraient maintenus. Le surlendemain, pendant que Lockhart nous accompagnait vers le cours de Binns, je fus surprise d'entendre Harry et Weasley donner raison à Lockhart sur le fait que l'école était à présent sûre... mais c'était une ruse et lorsque cet imbécile partit, je les suivis à distance ; ils allaient vers les toilettes des filles. Mais, après l'intervention de McGonagall, ils se hâtèrent vers l'infirmerie ; je les suivis de toute façon et, grâce à mes mouchbruit, parvins, en restant dans l'ombre, à passer inaperçu et fus fière de voir que la page froissée leur avait permis de découvrir l'identité du monstre.

Mais quelque chose d'autre attira mon attention _« Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre. »_ ; Ginny Weasley avait été enlevée par le monstre... Et, comme tous les professeurs venaient de désigner Lockhart comme le 'sauveur' qu'il clamait avoir toujours été, il fit la chose la plus sensée du monde ; fuir comme le dernier des lâches. Toutefois, Harry et Weasley l'obligèrent à venir avec eu aux toilettes des filles et ouvrirent la porte grâce au fourchelangue.

Mais j'avais encore quelque chose à faire et, comme je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être découverte entrain de rôder dans les couloirs sans personne et hors de la salle de Binns, je demandai aux portraits de trouver Peeves et de faire passer le message suivant à McGonagall _« La chambre des secrets est dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Potter, Weasley et Lockhart y sont. Envoyez leurs de l'aide »_. et pour Peeves _« Des pendentifs ensorcelés seront déposés dans le dédale des rondes bajoues s'il fait bien passer le message. »_

Peeves trouva apparemment l'échange intéressant car je vis bientôt un phœnix tenant le Choixpeau dans son bec, se précipiter dans le puits mission accomplie.

Le philtre de mandragore avait été administré à toutes les victimes, Gryffondor avait encore gagné la coupe des quatre maisons, les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal avaient été supprimés car Lockhart avait subi un puissant sort d'amnésie et, cerise sur le fondant du chaudron ; Lucius Malefoy avait été renvoyé du conseil d'administration, ce qui avait eu pour effet de rendre Drago amer et bien plus humble ; à mon plus grand bonheur.

La fin de l'année arriva bien trop vite et, après toutes ces péripéties, j'avais enfin trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin ; un lieux tranquille pour travailler avec la Chambre des secrets, des maléfices et malédictions et pleins de nouvelles idées pour mes balais... mais quelque chose d'autre préoccupa mon esprit pendant le trajet du retour ; Jamais je n'avais autant souris en regardant Harry s'amuser avec les autres...


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis le premier jour des vacances, j'avais cherché un moyen de travailler tranquille sans avoir à aller loin de l'appartement et, après quelques jours à feuilleter les différents livres d'enchantement que je pouvais trouver, je finis par mettre la main sur un sort parfait pour ce que je voulais ; un sortilège d'extension.

J'avais donc cherché un endroit accessible et de préférence inutilisé ; le tiroir sous mon lit avait fait l'affaire.

Des parpaings, des vieilles planches pour poser mes ingrédients, des boîtes à compartiments pour les poudres, herbes et composants de petite taille, occupaient déjà une bonne partie des vingt mètres carrés que j'avais créé et, au milieu, j'installai de quoi faire un feu sans risquer de tout brûler.

Mon petit atelier se montait peu à peu et, après avoir failli enfumer la totalité de l'appartement et envoyé un balai déchaîné contre ma pauvre chouette qui n'avait jamais rien demandé, je parvins à enchanter un balai pour qu'il avance et recule en fonction de l'inclinaison d'une pédale pivotante que j'avais rajouté, mais il y avait un 'hic' ; la vitesse n'était pas réglable, l'accélération médiocre et le manche tremblait au point de faire saigner les mains.

J'avais donc essayé d'ajouter un verni contenant de l'eau, la poudre d'une rémige de Badiane, un jaune d'œuf et une fleur de coton que j'utilisai pour touiller et appliquer sur la totalité du balai ; il était certes plus rapide, mais les accoups étaient toujours présents et la directions était presque inexistante.

Je renouvelai mes essaies mais, pour chaque ingrédient rajouté, pour chaque dose légèrement modifiée, quasiment tous les paramètres et réponses du balai changeaient drastiquement.

Mais je ne m'étais pas arrêtée là ; il fallait au moins que ce balai réponde à l'inclinaison de la pédale et puisse freiner. Je réduisais les doses de rémige en poudre, rajoutai des yeux de tritons malaxés, mon jaune d'œuf puis recommençait avec ma fleur de coton ; le démarrage était nul, et je dus tenter le départ _skateboard_ , soit courir comme une andouille avec le balai entre les jambes pour lui donner la poussée nécessaire... c'était ridicule, mais au moins, il répondait à la pédale... avec un bon décalage de trois secondes qui me firent arriver directement dans le mur mais y'avait eu plus de peur que de mal, le balai n'avait rien.

J'avais passé presque la totalité de mes vacances à travailler dans mon tiroir et mangeai même très souvent là le soir. Mais, malgré tout ce temps passé à bosser sur mon propre modèle, le début d'année arriva bien trop vite et, ce n'est qu'en ensorcelant mon vieux sac de sport, que je parvins à emmener toutes les affaires dont j'aurais besoin pour la suite des opérations.

Pendant tout le trajet vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard, les deuxième année qui occupaient les places à côté de moi discutaient d'un article de presse et, quand je relevai la tête pour voire, je fis face au visage émaciés et crasseux d'un homme qui rugissait comme un dément.

 _BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE_

 _Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie._

 _« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme. »_

 _Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu._

 _« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornélius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas: qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? »_

 _Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort._

C'était impossible, treize personnes d'un coup ? Même avec un ' _bombarda maxima_ ', il était impossible d'en faire autant... il aurait au moins fallu de l'essence autour ou tout autre combustible pour catalyser son attaque... et même _Avada Kedavra_... même ce sort ne pouvait tuer autant de personnes d'un coup... pas avec une baguette normale...

Et s'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban après treize années à être mentalement torturé... alors il ne devait pas être en très grande forme...

Toutefois, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ma grand-mère ; sera-t-elle à l'abri d'un sorcier pareil ? Je décidai de lui envoyer une lettre de suite pour la prévenir et me replongeai de suite après dans mon article ; ce n'étais pas le moment de me stresser...

 _L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU_

 _Avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois de frêne recouvert d'un vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai de course représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie. Chaque modèle porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication gravé à la main qui garantit sa qualité. Les branches de bouleau soigneusement sélectionnées ont été taillées une par une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant à l'Éclair de Feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassables. Avec des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes et un sortilège de Freinage à toute épreuve, l'Éclair de Feu offre les meilleures performances et les meilleures conditions de sécurité actuellement disponibles sur le marché. Prix sur demande._

S'ils n'avaient pas mis le prix, c'était qu'il était trop indécent pour être donné... Un peu plus tard, Malefoy qui, apparemment n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre, s'invita dans notre compartiment et, agacée par tout ce remue-ménage, je leur lançai un _petrificus totalus_ qui les fit tomber au sol immobiles et silencieux.

Un peu plus tard, le train ralentit et s'arrêta alors que nous n'étions même pas arrivés. Les deuxième années commençaient à s'affoler donc, pour voir ce qui se passait, je décidai d'aller dans le couloir et, au moment où j'enjambai les trois Serpentards, je vis une grande silhouette noire devant moi. J'eus alors l'impression d'être en plein hiver... c'était comme si tout avait gelé et que les couleurs avaient disparu... comme si je n'allais plus jamais rire... comme si, tous les moments joyeux de ma vie m'avaient quittée.

Instinctivement, je tirai ma baguette redonnai leur mobilité aux Serpentards et voulus tous les balancer dans la cabine mais tout à coup, une pluie battante et des pleurs de petite fille résonnèrent dans ma tête ; je m'étais évanouie.

Je m'étais réveillée un peu plus tard au milieu des Serpentard que j'avais stupéfixé et reçus un morceau de chocolat de la par d'un homme à l'air fatigué et doux qui, je l'appris plus tard, était notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Bien sûr, je dus m'expliquer sur l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les Serpentards et, heureusement pour moi, ils étaient revenus à leur état normal et, sans doute, aucun d'eux ne voudrait admettre qu'ils avaient été battus par une seule Poufsouffle.

J'étais déjà avec mes affaires en haut du grand escalier dans la nuit glacée, quand j'entendis Malefoy se moquer de Harry pour s'être évanouie devant cette chose. Heureusement, le professeur du train arriva à temps pour éviter une bagarre et, silencieuse, je regardai les trois passer devant moi, si le prof n'avait pas été là, ils auraient passé un sale quart-d'heure.

Un peu plus tard, dans le hall, je vis McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh discuter avec Harry et Granger ; ils voulaient l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. J'étais prête à m'occuper de Malefoy si jamais il disait quelque chose sur Harry, mais il refusa.

Lors du banquet, Dumbledore nous annonça que plusieurs créatures semblables à celle du train, des Détraqueurs, avaient été postées tout autour de Poudlard dans l'espoir d'empêcher Black d'arriver jusqu'ici... mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Black voudrait-il venir ici ?

Apparemment, ces créatures étaient les seuls gardiens d'Azkaban est ne se laissaient avoir, ni par la ruse, ni par les déguisements... pas même par les si rares capes d'invisibilité.

Et finalement, la règle la plus importante ; ne jamais les approcher et leur donner l'occasion de nous 'faire du mal'... après tout, il n'est pas dans la nature d'un Détraqueur d'être clément...

Après cette annonce morbide, on nous présenta notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal puis, à la surprise générale, Hagrid fut promu professeur de soin aux créatures magiques ; la seule matière supplémentaire que j'avais prise.

Notre premier cours, se passa exceptionnellement avec les Serpentards et, comme je connaissais déjà le programme de potion de la troisième année, grâce aux Jumeaux, je fis juste en sorte de prendre quelques notes pour ne pas froisser Rogue puis me mis au travail mais failli rater ma préparation ; Pancy Parkinson avait tenté de verser trois grammes supplémentaires de coque d'escargot de feu dans ma préparation.

Il y avait du Malefoy là dessous mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre un seul faut pas en présence de Rogue, et certainement pas sur un membre de sa maison...

Je ne reçus pas de points cette fois-ci pour ma préparation, mais au moins, j'avais sauvé les meubles ; aucuns n'était parti à cause de moi.

Juste après, le professeur McGonagall nous fit découvrir ce qu'était un animagi : un être humain capable, après un entraînement long et rigoureux mais surtout dangereux, à prendre l'apparence d'un animal et qui, selon une des nombres lois du Ministère de la magie, devait obligatoirement être déclaré comme tel.

Un peu plus tard dans la semaine, le professeur Lupin nous apprit un nouveau sort ' _riddikkulus_ '. Un sortilège très efficace contre les épouventards ; des créatures métamorphes prenant, selon la personne présente, la forme de sa plus grande peur. On eu un sacré défilé d'araignées, de serpents, de grand-mères menaçantes et même Rogue... mais quand je me retrouvai devant, il n'y avait qu'une tombe. Elle était couleur graphite et, gravé dans la pierre, il y avait trois noms ;

 _Sarah Smithen 1965-1979_

 _Dean Smithen 1967-1986_

 _Marianne Steffensen 1927-1993_

À ce moment là, mes mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge et, quand des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues, je lui jetai un _répulso_ qui l'envoya dans l'horloge d'où il venait et verrouillai la porte.

Le cours semblait interminable et, quand la cloche sonna, je me précipitai à l'extérieur où le prof me rattrapa ; il voulait s'excuser pour avoir ramener des souvenirs douloureux mais je ne voulais plus en parler. Je lui aie donc mentis en disant que tout allait bien est suis partie manger ; je ne dormirai pas ce soir.

En effet, j'avais passé la nuit entière dans la Chambre des Secrets à faire pousser une plante grimpante grâce à un engrais de pousse rapide et à faire des essais supplémentaires sur mon balai test. La direction laissait encore à désirer et je n'osais pas encore faire de piquets ou de freinages trop brusques car je n'étais pas suffisamment confiante, ni en mes réglages, ni en mes capacités de pilote.

Rogue était d'encore plus mauvais poil que d'habitude et, enleva pas moins de trente points aux Serdaigles car l'un d'eux avait ri pendant l'heure... Apparemment, Longdubas avait utilisé un riddikkulus sur l'épouventard et Rogue c'était retrouvé en robe verte avec un chapeau coiffé d'un vautour empaillé ; l'auto-dérision n'était, semble-t-il, pas son fort...

Plus tard, alors que je fuyais des ennemis potentiels, je me retrouvais dans une salle vide... vide ? Non, Peeves était là et, avant qu'il ne rameute tout le monde, je m'arrangeai avec lui et lui donnai des chocogrenouilles goût poubelle ; une commande des Jumeaux pour pouvoir payer une pince pour tailler les brindilles des balais proprement.

Début Octobre, je me rendis compte que Peeves traînait beaucoup plus souvent au deuxième étage et, plusieurs fois, je dus lui laisser des objets trafiqués pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop attention à moi ni à la Chambre. Malheureusement, ces nombreuses intrusions de Peeves dans mon travail donna naissance à quelques rumeurs que beaucoup de Serpentards répandaient avec joie Malefoy...

Ceci se confirma quand, au cours de botanique, Malefoy fut mis en groupe avec moi car son bras était 'trop amoché'... Mme Pomfresh avait fait repousser trente-sept os à Harry en une seule nuit et il ne s'était pas plein... et cet abruti qui avait à peine été éraflé... ça me rendait malade et je lui aurais volontiers jeté un Mutismus pour ne plus avoir à le supporter, mais avec les profs un peu partout et le nuage de mauvaise humeur qu'était Rogue en ce moment... j'avais plus qu'intérêt à faire profil bas...

Ce fut ma première erreur certains Serpentards avaient enjolivé et dit que j'avais un faible pour Peeves... puis un autre comme quoi j'étais de mèche avec Black et utilisait Peeves pour semer le chaos et ainsi lui permettre de rentrer plus facilement dans Poudlard... les rumeurs allaient bon train mais comme personne n'arrivait vraiment à mettre un visage sur qui était Liz Smithen... ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça...

Mais le 17 Octobre, tout changea pendant le déjeuné, Peeves virevoltait au plafond et, tout à coup, un cri de dégoût partit de la table des Gryffondors ; Peeves venait de verser quelque chose dans le verre d'un élève. C'était pile à ce moment que Rogue passait et, après s'être arrêté tout net, il se précipita vers la table, pris le verre et sentis le contenu.

Sa réaction me paru étrange et Dumbledore vint le rejoindre.

PEEVES !

Avait hurlé Dumbledore. Peeves avait fuit au moment même où on avait crié son nom et, juste avant de passer le mur, il laissa tomber quelque chose ; un Poufsouffle le ramassa et regarda l'étiquette.

 _S.d.L_

C'était ma fiole : mon sang de licorne... Mais comment... ? Soudain, une foultitude de fioles me tombèrent dessus et, sur toutes était écrit les lettres S.d.L. J'étais sous le choc et, quand une main osseuse m'attrapa le bras et me tira vers le bureau du directeur, je ne pus rien faire à part suivre, les yeux dans le vide...

Je n'y comprenais rien... comment ? Pourquoi ?... pourquoi ? Jamais Peeves n'étais allé aussi loin ! Écrire des grossièretés sur un tableau, boucher les toilettes, faire pleurer Mimi Geignarde ou encore donner du travail supplémentaire à Rusard était une chose... mais essayer de faire boire du sang de licorne à un élève !? Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Ces fioles n'auraient jamais dû atterrir entre ses mains ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à parler et, chaque fois que la voix de Rogue tonnait ; je me refermais. J'avais juste envie de disparaître... de ne jamais avoir gardé ce sang avec moi...  
Je savais quels étaient ses effets, je savais ce qui pouvait arriver si jamais quelqu'un en buvait... mais j'avais cru être plus maline que tout le monde ! C'est ça, Rogue avait raison ; La petite Miss Smithen s'était crue plus maline que les autres, Miss Smithen avait cru que le règlement ne s'appliquait pas à elle !

Je voulais demander pardon, je voulais leur expliquer pourquoi j'avais fait ça, pourquoi j'avais caché des affaires dans la Chambre des secrets... mais je me noyais dans mes propre larmes et il m'était impossible de me défendre devant la vérité pure et dure ; j'avais voulu jouer avec le feu... et maintenant, j'en ressentais la brûlure !

Rogue fut le premier à quitter le bureau ; il allait envoyer une lettre annonçant à ma grand-mère que j'allais être expulsée... mais Dumbledore le rappela et lui demanda seulement d'aller avec un autre professeur et de mettre la main sur tous les livres, produits et objets illicites qui y étaient. Je m'étais alors retrouvée seule avec le directeur et, après un long soupire, il me confia que je l'avais profondément déçu... en tout point.

J'étais complètement abattue mais, après au moins trente minutes à pleurer, je parvins à le supplier de ne pas dire ce qui s'était passé à ma grand-mère... je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme... un de ces mages noirs... je ne voulais pas... être comparable... en quelque point que ce soit, avec un mage noir... pas à ses yeux...

Mais il m'annonça qu'il ne comptait pas me renvoyer... mais il y avait des conditions ; je n'avais pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, pas le droit de posséder des livres, potions et objets que j'avais acheté (sauf exception pour le _Monstrueux livre des monstres_ et ma glace à l'ennemi), interdiction de sortir de ma salle commune après six heures et pour finir, je serais constamment accompagné par le fantôme du Baron Sanglant qui serait chargé de faire un rapport sur mes moindres faits et gestes. De plus, c'était lui qui avait ma baguette et ne devait me la donner que à l'entrée de la salle de classe.

En deux jours seulement, j'étais, je crois, aussi détestée qu'une évaluation surprise en cours de potion ; tous me regardaient de travers et le fait de se promener avec le Baron et sa tête d'enterrement derrière moi, à chaque instant, n'aidait pas. Jamais les Poufsouffles n'avaient mangé aussi près les uns des autres ; personne à côté de moi et juste le Baron en face. En cours, de potion, personne ne voulait avoir son chaudron à côté de moi et, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les mauvaises grâces de Rogue, se retrouvaient en binôme avec moi.

Mais, comme pour toutes choses, la peur que je générais autour de moi, se transforma en haine dans le cœur de certains... Je m'en rendis compte le jour de mon anniversaire, la boîte était comme chaque année sur ma table de nuit mais le papier avait été ouvert et, à l'intérieur, je découvris un tas de cendres jaunes et noires...

J'avais pleuré cette nuit là... d'abord à cause de la destruction du cadeau que ma grand-mère avait mis des heures à tricoter, puis de colère contre les autres et même ceux de ma propre maison et enfin, de rage contre moi-même... contre ma naïveté ! Contre mon incapacité à prendre en compte le danger que mes expériences créaient ! Contre ma négligence ! Ma fierté ! Mon orgueil ! MA STUPIDITÉ ! Sans eux, rien ne serait arrivé ! Sans eux, je n'aurais pas à supporter les regards de peur et de haine ! Sans eux... je serais encore... moi ?

Depuis ce jour, et chaque nuit, je me cachai dans un coin sombre de la salle commune, dans un pot énorme et m'y cachai pour ne pas avoir à dormir dans un lit que les autres avaient très certainement fourré de malice réglisses; j'avais une fois passée deux heures à tous les détacher de ma peau. J'avais alors réalisé quelque chose ; je n'avais pas d'amis... personne sur qui compter... personne pour m'aider dans les pires moments... personne pour me dire que j'étais jeune et qu'on faisait tous des erreurs... non, en réalité, la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'aie dit à Poudlard depuis ma mise sous tutelle, était venu du professeur Lupin « Au moins, vous pourriez faire un bon professeur de potion ou de défense contre les forces du mal ».

Ça m'aurait fait chaud au cœur, si à ce moment là, je ne talonnais pas Rogue sur la liste noire de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Je ne prenais d'ailleurs même plus la peine de regarder dans ma glace à l'ennemi ; il y avait tellement d'yeux que je ne savais même plus où donner de la tête.

Mais heureusement pour moi, le trente Octobre était la date de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard enfin j'étais seule... avec mon nuage de mauvaise humeur personnel. Je venais de finir deux parchemins sur l'élixir d'Ailuro quand, du coin de l'œil, je vis Harry s'arrêter devant le seuil de la porte puis repartir. J'avais alors rapidement rangé mes affaires et l'avais suivi mais repartais de mon côté quand Lupin l'invita à entrer dans son bureau. J'avais alors essayé de discuter avec le Baron qui, apparemment avait autant de conversation que moi ; j'avais perdu espoir au bout de cinq minutes.

Alors, j'étais descendu aux cachots pour rendre mon devoir et enfin en être débarrassée et, au moment où j'avais voulu toquer à la porte, Rogue avait ouvert. Son regard était froid et il me prit le papier des mains avant de le mettre dans une des poches de sa robe... J'avais alors senti une odeur étrangement familière et, en le regardant s'en aller, je m'étais aperçue qu'il avait, dans la main, un gobelet rempli d'un liquide argenté et fumant...

Le soir même, je ne pris pas la peine d'aller au banquet de Halloween et errais dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un prononcer des mots à la suite les uns des autres... mais ils n'avaient aucuns sens... on aurait presque dit, quelqu'un qui essayait tous les mots de passe possibles et inimaginables pour accéder à un raccourci... Mais comme je n'avais aucune raison d'y aller, et que mon couvre-feu était proche, je pris un raccourci et allait dans ma salle commune, dans mon coin.

Le lendemain, j'appris la mauvaise nouvelle ; la personne que j'avais entendu dans le couloir était Sirius Black qui avait essayé de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le passage avait été impraticable pour un moment mais, grâce au tableau du Chevalier au catogan, ils purent retrouver leurs dortoirs assez rapidement. Mais le pire restait à venir, le samedi qui suivi, le match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle fut interrompu par l'intervention des Détraqueurs qui firent perdre connaissance à Harry ; une chute de quarante mètres de haut.

Je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'aller voir ce match, mais quand l'occasion s'était présentée, j'avais déposé un flacon de dictame sur sa table pendant qu'il dormait. C'est alors que j'avais vu, du coin de l'œil, des morceaux de bois ciré ainsi que des brindilles ; sont balai ?

J'étais restée là pendant un bon moment à le regarder ; il était presque en miettes... mais, peut-être... avec les bons outils et de la patience... j'aurais pu le réparer... mais le Baron m'avait rappelé à l'ordre, disant que je ne pouvais rien y faire et que la réparation d'un balai pour un enfant imprudent ne valait pas une telle prise de risque...

Mais, je voulais me racheter ; utiliser ce que j'avais appris pour faire quelque chose de bien... « Vous n'avez donc jamais voulu vous racheter en faisant une bonne action ? »... à cela, il avait profondément froncé les sourcils puis s'était tourné, dos à moi.

« Seulement pour ça et rien d'autre » C'était ce qu'il avait dit et je m'y tins. Je n'avais que jusqu'à Noël pour finir ce balai et, avec beaucoup d'abnégation et de nuits blanches successives qui finirent par me faire tirer la même tête de déterré que le Baron, je parvins à finir à temps... enfin, presque... quelqu'un lui avait envoyé un Éclair de feu... un ÉCLAIR DE FEU bon sang ! Le meilleur balai du moment, celui que les pros du Quidditch utilisaient pendant la coupe du monde...

à ce moment, là, ce fut comme si mon monde s'était effondré... mes dernières notes avaient été lamentables, mon énergie drainée... et toutes ces heures à travailler... toutes ces nuits blanches... pour rien... j'étais dégoûtée et épuisée... alors, pendant les deux mois qui suivirent, je me contentais de faire ce qu'on voulait de moi et rien d'autre... j'avais jeté le balai dans un placard et n'y avais plus touché.

Bien sûr, j'avais eu un demi espoir en apprenant qu'il avait été confisqué car personne ne savait d'où il venait, mais quand je l'appris, il était déjà trop tard... en février, il l'avait déjà récupéré.

C'était de trop ; fini les balais ! J'avais jeté tous ce que je possédais qui avait un rapport, de près ou de loin, avec les balais et fini mon année avec, pour seul consolation, une amélioration flagrante des mes notes et aussi une découverte intéressante ; lupin était un loup-garou.

Comme je ramenais souvent mes devoirs en avance, j'arrivais parfois au moment où Rogue sortait pour amener cette mixture au professeur Lupin... et, un peu plus tard, vers la fin de l'année, la concoction de l'élixir d'Ailuro me rappela quelque chose ; l'odeur de cette potion... le Napel sentait la même chose ! De plus, j'avais remarqué que Lupin tombait malade quasiment tout les vingt-huit jours donc selon un cycle lunaire...

Toutefois, je n'avais rien dit ; après tout, les loup-garous avaient beau êtres 'égaux' en droits dans la Constitutions, les parents d'élèves, s'ils venaient à apprendre qu'un professeur était un loup-garou, retireraient leur enfant immédiatement...

Non, vraiment... je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse, par ma faute, la même humiliation que moi... un aussi bon professeur ne le méritait pas... et même, qui irais croire un mage noir de Poufsouffle ?

Toutefois, il dut démissionner car, un matin, par 'inadvertance', Rogue avait révélé que Lupin était un lycanthrope... Si j'avais eu ma baguette à ce moment là, le collège aurait eu à se trouver plus qu'un autre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Mais l'année était enfin finie. Sur les marches, je dis au revoir au Baron après qu'il m'ait rendu ma baguette ainsi que mes livres de classe. Pour une fois, personne ne s'invita dans ma cabine et, seule dans mon coin, je me mis à penser à ma grand-mère... elle au moins ne me traiterait pas comme un monstre !


	4. Chapter 4

Pendant tout le trajet, j'avais pensé à tous ce qui s'était passé, toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises... je ne pouvais plus me le permettre... à partir de maintenant, il n'y aurait plus de nuits blanches, plus de livres de magie noire et plus de balais... plus jamais !

\- « Alors cette année ? » m'avait demandée ma grand-mère après l'avoir enlacée.

\- « Très instructive ! » lui avais-je répondus avec le sourire le plus convainquant que je pouvais afficher.

\- « Et ton cadeau t'as plu ? J'espère que les mailles n'étaient pas trop lâches... avec le froid de l'hiver dernier... » commença-t-elle en regardant ses main qui, étrangement, tremblaient plus que d'habitude.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a portée chaud toute la saison » mentis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Je savais que depuis un moment déjà, ses articulations avaient pris, mais c'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça. « et encore désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à tes lettres... on a eu une épidémie à Poudlard... les chouettes étaient dans un état lamentable... » rajoutai-je en quittant la gare avec mes quelques affaires.

Le soir même, je pris une bonne heure pour réunir toutes mes affaires illicites, ingrédients et balais d'essai et les jetai dans le tiroir-hangare sous mon lit... et juste pour être sûr, j'allai acheter un cadenas à mot de passe et, une fois le mot de passe choisi, j'allais au Chemin de Traverse et me lançai un sortilège d'amnésie... rien de mieux que l'oublie pour ne pas être tenté !

Je m'étais cantonnée à lire des livres normaux, des romans, et même recopier des passages entiers de mes livres de cours... mais l'ennui me tenait toujours fermement. La nuit, bien que j'allais me coucher très tôt, je ne parvenais pas à fermer les yeux pour plus de cinq minutes... alors je restais là, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, les bras croisés sur mon ventre que je me mis, après réflexion, à trouver trop gros ; je me mis immédiatement au sport.

Footing, abdos, pompes... tout y passa et, pendant un temps, les douleurs que j'avais dans les jambes et tous mes membres me firent oublier mon ennui et ma passion dévorante pour les balais... mais je savais que je n'avais pas l'air heureuse... Je savais que ma grand-mère se faisait du soucis pour moi et, parut surprise de voir que je mangeai à tous les repas avec elle...

\- « Tu ne veux plus travailler dans ton... tiroir ? » m'avait-elle demandé au bout d'une semaine.

\- « Nan, je préfère manger à table » répondis-je en repensant à tous les repas que j'avais passé seule ou presque... Le Baron n'était pas vraiment une présence palpable et loquasse... non, je ne voulais pas revivre ça et certainement pas l'imposer à ma grand-mère... En y repensant, j'avais été terriblement égoïste de l'avoir zappée pour passer du temps sur un simple morceau de bois... je m'en voulais tellement...

\- « Et si on allait faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient d'excellents engrais ! » avait proposé ma grand-mère un midi en coupant les carottes. « ma pauvre orchidée a une petite mine... » avait-elle ajouté en tournant les yeux vers la pauvre plante qui était presque entièrement fanée. J'aurais bien tenté quelque chose pour lui redonner un peu de couleur, mais, non seulement je m'étais promis de ne plus toucher à un chaudron des vacances, mais en plus, j'avais totalement oublié le mot de passe que j'avais utilisé pour ce maudit cadenas.

Nous étions donc allées l'après-midi même sur le Chemin de Traverse et, après avoir déambulé pendant une bonne heure à la recherche d'un engrais pour requinquer la pauvre orchidée, ma grand-mère me proposa d'aller prendre un verre à la terrasse de _Florian Fortarôme_ où elle me prit une bière au beurre et, pour elle, un fondant du chaudron parsemé de malice réglisses ; je n'avais pas faim.

\- « Attention, elles pincent » avait prévenu le serveur en repartant avec son plateau vide mais ma grand-mère avait dompté ces petites pestes avec une facilité déconcertante et se régalait de son chaudron pendant que mes mains frottaient mes bras aux endroits où les marques de pince étaient restées.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ? » me demanda-t-elle soudain. Je sortis de mes souvenirs et, tachant d'ignorer la sensation de pincement, je me mis à boire ma bière au beurre.

\- « Tout va bien, je pensais juste à quelque chose... » dis-je en regardant mon verre... avant de me rendre compte qu'une telle action rendait mon comportement encore plus louche. « Alors, ce chaudron, il est comment ? » demandai-je avec un sourire en espérant que le changement de sujet passe crème.

\- « Excellent ! » avait-elle répondu avec un large sourire. « Et ces petites choses, » commença-t-elle en attrapant une malice réglisse sans même se faire pincer, « sont absolument délicieuses ! » ajouta-t-elle avant de la croquer.

Nous partîmes de table peu après et, après plusieurs minutes de marche, j'entendis des bruits bien familiers.

\- « L'Allée des Embrumes.. » lut ma grand-mère sur le panneau au mur. « je me demande ce qu'i voir là-b- »

\- « Rien de bon. » avais-je répondu avant de la prendre par le bras et de la ramener vers d'autres boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Elle passa encore un petit moment au royaume des Hiboux pour prendre des friandises pour sa chouette, Helga et au moment où nous passâmes devant un magasin, elle s'arrêta comme si quelque chose avait retenu son attention...

\- « Va déjà au Chaudron Baveur, je te rejoindrais » m'avait-elle dit avant de rentrer dans le magasin. Docilement, je me mis en marche et, après quelques minutes d'attente, elle revint le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je lui demandai alors pourquoi elle souriait comme ça et elle me répondis juste en me montrant un petit sac ; apparemment, elle avait acheté des friandises.

Nous étions enfin rentrée et me demanda de ranger nos achats pendant qu'elle s'occupait de sa pauvre plante. Je pris donc les quelques articles et, quand je vidai le sac de dragées dans une boîte, je vis une enveloppe de papier relativement grande en tomber.

Intriguée, je l'ouvris et, à l'intérieur, j'y trouvais un bon

 _Félicitation !_

 _Les dragées de Bertie Crochue sont ravis de vous offrir deux places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch opposant les équipes d'Irlande et de Bulgarie._

 _Merci d'avoir choisit les dragées de Bertie Crochue et n'oubliez pas Prenez le risque à chaque bouchée !_

Sidérée, je cherchai dans l'enveloppe et en sortis deux tickets d'une main fébrile. Je n'en revenais pas ! Les couleurs chatoyantes, les lettres d'or et cette lettre...

\- « Oh tien, t'as gagné quelque chose... » commenta une voix amusée derrière moi.

Mon regard alla immédiatement à ma grand-mère qui avait un sourire encore plus grand que lorsqu'elle m'avait rejoint au _Chaudron Baveur_.

Je lui sautai dans les bras, transportée par la joie, mais également parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit que je pleurais ; moi qui voulais éviter tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux balais...


	5. Chapter 5

Nous nous étions levées à sept heures et, une fois la maison fermée, notre tente magique et nourriture empaquetées et ma baguette en poche avec les billets en sécurité dans ma poche de poitrine, nous partîmes vers la gare et prîmes le train jusqu'à Liverpool puis un bateau jusqu'à Dublin et enfin, nous fîmes du stop et arrivâmes dans la lande couverte de brume vers cinq heures de l'après-midi.

\- « Ah, je crois qu'il y a du monde là-bas ! » fit remarquer ma grand-mère en pointant vers deux silhouettes au loin. Nous marchâmes donc jusqu'à elles et trouvèrent sur place un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui faisaient la queue devant deux hommes dont l'un était vêtu d'un kilt et d'un poncho et l'autre, d'un costume en tweed avec des cuissardes.

\- « Tu crois que c'est l'entrée ? » demanda ma grand-mère en regardant un peu tout autour.

\- « Ça m'en a tout l'air... » répondis-je. « Pour êtres habillés de cette façon, c'est deux là doivent au moins être des sorciers déguisés en moldus. » fis-je remarquer en avançant vers eux.

\- « Noms, Prénoms ? » demanda sèchement celui avec le kilt.

\- « Steffensen Marianne et Smithen Liz, nous avons réservé un emplacement pour notre tente- »

\- « Ah oui ! Les veinardes du tirage de dragées. Vous êtes dans le premier Pré, vous demanderez le reste à Mr Roberts, votre directeur de camping.

\- « Et où se trouve se pr- »

\- « à cinq cent mètres dans cette direction. » coupa brutalement celui avec des cuissardes.

\- « M-merci... bonne journée... » ajoutai-je finalement sans vraiment être sûre que c'était une bonne idée...

\- « Ils sont tous comme ça tes sorciers ? » me chuchota ma grand-mère.

\- « Merlin seul, sait depuis combien de temps ils attendent ici... » répondis-je en haussant les épaules. J'avais la désagréable impression de m'être perdue mais elle s'en alla bientôt quand je vis une maisonnette en pierre se détacher de la grisaille et, derrière elle, un portail renfermait des dizaine de rangées de tentes partiellement illuminées ; on aurait presque dit un rassemblement de fantômes...

Soudain, je remarquai la silhouette d'un homme qui devait être le directeur de notre camping. Il me parut étrange... et semblait vouloir se souvenir de quelque chose, mais laissa vite tomber ; il nous donna notre emplacement et le plan du camping puis nous laissa rentrer une fois la nuit payée.

Plus les heures passaient et plus la pression montait dans le camping à tel point que les efforts des responsables pour cacher les manifestations magiques, s'étaient inclinés devant tant d'enthousiasme. Nous étions assises sur des chaises à l'extérieur de notre tente et, pendant qu'on regardait les marchants transplaner avec leur chariots de marchandises entre les habitations de fortune et les sorts illuminer le ciel comme des feux d'artifice, je tentais d'expliquer à a grand-mère les bases du Quidditch, comment on comptait les points, de combien de joueurs étaient composée l'équipe mais aussi, pourquoi le Vif d'or était certainement la balle la plus importante.

Le match ne commencerait pas avant deux bonnes heures alors, histoire de passer un peu le temps, nous fîmes un tour du côté des vendeurs ambulants. Il y avait des tas de produits dérivés allant des cocardes jusqu'aux chapeaux aux couleurs de notre équipe préférée... personnellement, je m'étais plutôt concentrée sur une paire de multiplettes d'après le vendeur, elles permettent de revoir des actions au ralenti, de les détailler images par images et pouvais enregistré cette action pour permettre de la revoir...

Il y avait certes dix Gallions en moins dans ma poche, mais j'étais sûre que ce serait génial de pouvoir détailler des feintes, des figures... mais soudain, j'entendis une voix derrière moi ; je me retournai et, du coin de l'œil, reconnu les cheveux en bataille et la cicatrice de Potter...

Ma cœur me fit alors très mal et j'eus l'impression que l'air me manquait ; je partis dans le sens opposé à grandes enjambées et me mis finalement à courir.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais ; je ne regardais pas ce qui était devant moi... ou plutôt, je ne le voyais pas ; des larmes m'en empêchaient. À bout de souffle, je m'arrêtai et rentrai dans notre tente ; je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je m'étais dirigée vers elle. Je poussai le rideau à l'entrée et me laissai tomber sur le clic-clac que nous avions embarqué, mon visage entre mes mains.

\- « Wouhou ! Ah, ces Bulgares on vraiment le sens de la fête ! » s'exclama ma grand-mère en faisant entrer des éclats de lumières rouges et vertes dans l'ombre ou je me trouvais. Un moment de silence passa et, j'entendis le son d'un tissu froissé juste devant moi. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose comme tirer des petits pans de ma manche et, quand j'écartai mes mains de mon visage, je me rendis compte qu'un tout petit personnage d'à peine quelques centimètres de haut avait grimpé après le tissu de mon pull.

Comme j'avais peur qu'il tombe, je lui présentai ma main juste en dessous ; il se laissa tomber dessus. Je le rapprochai alors de mon visage pour voir à qui j'avais affaire ; il était mince, le teint sombre et cireux, d'épais sourcils noirs et un nez arrondi. Ces épaules étaient voûtées et sa tête légèrement axée vers l'avant. Avec cet habit rouge et une telle dégaine, cet homme me faisait beaucoup penser à un oiseau exotique.

\- « Il te plaît ? » me demanda soudainement ma grand mère dont le visage apparut juste derrière le petit homme. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle m'enfonça un chapeau sur la tête. « Et bah ça tombe bien parce qu'on va aller le voir en vrai ! » annonça-t-elle en me tirant par la main alors que j'avais encore les yeux dans le noir et le petit homme en main. Un gong résonna et, au moment où nous passâmes le rideau de l'entrée, nous vîmes des lanternes vertes et rouges illuminer un petit chemin dans la forêt.

\- « En avant mauvaise troupe ! » scanda-t-elle avant de m'entraîner avec elle entre les arbres illuminés.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche à travers les bois, je vis ma grand-mère ralentir le pas puis s'arrêter.

\- « C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier d'aller quelque part... » murmura-t-elle en se tenant le menton.

\- « C'est rien, c'est juste la protection anti-moldu qui te fait penser ça... » expliquai-je en lui reprenant la main ; à présent, c'était moi qui la tirai à travers la foule dont les rires, les chants et les cris firent s'étaler un sourire sur mon visage.

\- « Oh, d'accord... Alors, allons-y ; qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en me passant devant.

Un peu plus loin, une sorcière plutôt replète nous demanda nos tickets.

\- « Que de chance, vous avez de bonnes places juste en dessous des tribunes officielles ! »

On monta un escalier jusqu'à l'avant-dernier étage et, après s'être frayées un chemin entre d'autres sorciers et sorcières, nous parvînmes à nos places ; la vue n'était pas de premier choix mais le simple fait de pouvoir voir la totalité du stade était vraiment génial ! Autour de nous, des sorts fusaient, des chapeaux ensorcelés chantaient les hymnes de la Bulgarie ou de l'Irlande et, un peu plus bas, je vis de petits hommes se battre. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se débattre dans ma main et, vis que le petit personnage que ma grand-mère avait ramené essayait de sortir ; apparemment, il voulait prêter main forte au rouge qui était devant.

\- « Oh non, bonhomme, pas de ça ! » dis-je en le faisant glisser dans la poche de poitrine de mon pull. Sa tête ressorti immédiatement du tissu et, posant ses coudes de part à d'autre du bord, il laissa tomber lourdement sa mâchoire sur ses bras croisés, la mine boudeuse.

Tout à coup, une voix, sans doute amplifiée par un _Sonorus_ , s'éleva au dessus de toutes les autres

-« Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la cent trentième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! »

En réponse, tous rugirent d'enthousiasme en applaudissant.

\- « Oh, là-bas regarde ! » s'exclama soudain une personne à côté de nous. Je relevai la tête et vis que le panneaux où étaient écrits des messages publicitaires montrait à présent les scores BULGARIE : ZERO , IRLANDE : ZERO.

\- « Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter... Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare ! »

À ce moment, ma grand-mère et moi-même ainsi que la totalité de la partie droite du stade se mirent à siffler et applaudir et, peu après, on vit des centaines femmes aux longs cheveux dorées entrer sur le terrain. Elles étaient magnifiques... trop pour êtres humaines et quand elles se mirent à danser, nombreux furent les hommes qui parurent hébétés. Quand à certains, ils se levèrent et je vis nombre de femmes essayer de garder leur compagnons et/ou autre proche masculin de faire quelque chose de dangereux... d'ailleurs, ce fut un coup de chance que je regarde au moment où le petit homme était entrain d'essayer d'enjamber la poche de mon pull.

\- «Hé ! Pour des sirènes, elles dansent vraiment comme des morues... » fit remarquer ma grand-mère avec le plus grand sérieux. Le petit être et moi-même tournâmes notre tête vers elle ; elle avait vraiment dit ça ?!

\- « Et maintenant, veuillez s'il vous plaît lever vos baguettes... pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande ! »

En écho au rugissement du présentateur, une immense comète verte et or fit le tour du terrain puis se sépara en deux plus petites qui se dirigèrent ver les buts. Ensuite, un arc-en-ciel se déploya brusquement sur toute la longueur du stade, reliant ainsi les deux comètes lumineuses. Après un moment, l'arc-en-ciel disparut et les deux boules fusionnèrent au milieu du terrain pour donner forme à un gigantesque trèfle qui s'éleva dans le ciel puis passa au dessus des tribunes en faisant tomber une pluie d'or...

\- « Mais c'est de la magie... » murmura ma grand-mère en regardant les pièces d'or dans ses mains...

\- « Bienvenue dans mon monde grand-mère ! » lui souhaitai-je en souriant. « Oh ! Là bas, regarde des Farfadets ! » m'exclamai-je en pointant mon doigt vers les créatures qui, je venais de le remarquer, composaient le trèfle. Chacun était barbu, habillé de vert et portait à la main, une lanterne verte ou dorée.

Au bout d'un moment, le trèfle géant se dispersa et les farfadets allèrent s'asseoir à l'opposé des Vélanes ; j'avais presque oublié leur nom.

\- « Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir... l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie ! Voici... Dimitrov ! »

Sous les applaudissements de tous les supporters bulgares, une silhouette habillée de rouge surgit d'une des portes qui donnait sur le terrain à une allure telle qu'il était presque impossible de le suivre des yeux sans se concentrer fortement.

\- « Ivanova ! »

Une deuxième joueur entra, déclenchant exactement la même réaction chez les supporters mais, après Zograf, Levski, Vulchanov et Volkov, entra l'attrapeur Krum jamais je n'avais entendu pareille ovation et en le suivant grâce à mes multiplettes je me rendis compte d'une chose j'avais la version miniature dans ma poche !

Ce match était à couper le souffle et, à chaque fois que Krum passait à quelques mètres seulement de nos tête, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire derrière mes multiplettes chaque action était détaillée, chaque feinte, chaque technique, chaque plan d'attaque... c'était le paradis pour moi... mais, en regardant de plus près en image par image, je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas leur balais n'étaient absolument pas adaptés à leur style de vol !

Les mains des batteurs bulgares n'avaient pas suffisamment d'adhérence sur le manche pour leur permettre de frapper les Cognards au mieux, les poursuiveurs semblaient trop grands ou trop petits pour leur balais et perdaient donc en agilité et en vitesse et Krum... un véritable virtuose !

Les feintes, les tournants, les arrêts brusques et départs en trombe... tout semblait si parfait... si proche de l'utopie... c'était comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec son balai... comme s'il le maîtrisait par sa seule pensée...

Soudain, il s'arrêta à bien trente mètres du sol et plongea en piquet.

\- « MAIS ILS VONT S'ÉCRASER ! » hurla une personne devant nous Presque. Au dernier moment, Krum redressa son balai et remonta en chandelle... Lynch, l'attrapeur des Irlandais... n'eut toutefois pas cette chance et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans tout le stade.

Intriguée par la manière dont il avait réussi se tour de force, je repassai la scène image par image et, au moment ou il avait amorcé la monté en chandelle, je remarquai une chose ; il avait perdu pied et sa main gauche semblait être faiblement agrippée au manche... avait-il manqué de glisser ?

Pendant le reste du match, mes multiplettes restèrent entièrement sur l'attrapeur bulgare dont la dextérité à manier un balai me fascinait. Mais tout à coup, un Cognard entra dans mon champ de vision et s'écrasa de plein fouet dans la figure de Krum.

\- « MAIS IL EST BLESSE ! DONNEZ UN COUP DE SIFFLET, BON SANG ! » hurlai-je en me levant brusquement, mais remis mes multiplettes juste après pour suivre l'état du pauvre homme. Il avait sans doute le nez cassé et du sang coulait partout sur son visage mais l'arbitre ne siffla pas.

\- « MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT CET ARBITRE !? » rugit ma grand-mère en se levant à son tour. Je regardai alors un court instant dans la direction de l'arbitre et me rendis compte que son balai avait pris feu ; une Vélane lui avait jeté une boule incandescente dessus.

Soudain, je vis quelque chose de brillant au niveau du sol et, après vérification c'était le Vif d'or ! Je braquai mes multiplettes immédiatement sur les attrapeurs et, sur les talons de Lynch, Victor Krum tenait bon. 'mais comment peut-il encore voir ce qu'il fait ?!' me demandai-je en voyant tout ce sang coagulé sur son visage.

Il venait de rattraper Lynch et, encore une fois, ils foncèrent tous deux en piquet vers le sol l'attrapeur des Irlandais, n'avait décidément pas de chance aujourd'hui. Il s'écrasa une fois de plus sur le sol et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il fut piétiné par une horde de Vélanes déchaînées !

\- « IL L'A EU ! KRUM L'A EU ! C'EST FINI ! » s'exclama une voix au dessus de nos tête et c'était vrai ; Krum avait attrapé le Vif d'or. Couvert de sang, le nez cassé et le poing, serré... c'était là, une image qui resterait gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire...

\- « Roh ! » grogna ma grand-mère en se laissant tomber sur le banc. « cent soixante dix à cent soixante ! » râla-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. « Aucun respect pour les vrais artists ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un air indigné. Je ne répondis rien mais n'en pensais pas moins, toutefois, j'étais trop occupée à regarder ce qui se passait en bas ; Krum venait d'atterrir et refusait les soins des médicomages.

\- « Et pendant que l'équipe d'Irlande accomplit un tour d'honneur, flanquée de ses mascottes, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch est apportée dans la tribune officielle ! »

Le reste ne m'intéressait guère et, soudain, je me rendis compte qu'une petite boule s'était forée dans ma poche. J'y glissai la main et en sorti le petit Krum il était assit avec ses genoux repliés contre son menton et un regard entre l'énervement et la tristesse.

\- « Mais faut pas t'en faire, » commençai-je en lui remuant doucement l'épaule du bout de mon indexe. « C'était la plus belle feinte et la plus belle démonstration de force que j'ai jamais vu de la part d'un attrapeur. » lui assurai-je en souriant. Le petit homme leva la tête, sauta de la position assise à debout, et se pavana dans ma main pendant tout le temps de la remise de la coupe.

Il était à présent pas loin de minuit et, grâce à mes muliplettes, je revisionnai chaque instant du match. Au bout d'un moment d'ailleurs, j'eus l'irrépressible envie de prendre des notes et, après avoir remplis quelques pages, je me rendis compte que toutes avaient un liens commun ; les balais avaient des caractéristiques et capacités trop vagues et dispersées pour êtres vraiment performants dans un jeu de Quidditch !

Un peu plus tard, alors que ma grand-mère dormait, je me levai et sortis de la tente ; je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il y avait trop de choses qui se bousculaient ans ma tête, trop d'informations, de désirs, de peurs, de tristesse mais aussi de joies nouvelles... je ne savais même pas comment il était possible de ressentir toutes ces choses à la fois !

Mais le fait est qu'à ce moment, j'eus envie de recommencer à créer des balais... mais pas n'importe quel balai ! Pas une simple copie de Nimbus ou de Brossdur... non, je voulais faire un balai unique, un balai fait spécialement pour une personne bien précise... un balai qui, comme une baguette, choisie son sorcier, choisirait le sien !

Mais c'était impossible du moins, pas tant que je serais à l'école... le seul souvenir de ma troisième année suffit à faire remonter un peu de bile dans la bouche ; une véritable horreur ! Des frissons me parcourraient et, pendant que je marchai à travers les groupes qui chantaient et buvaient en l'honneur de l'équipe d'Irlande, je me frottai les bras et le dessus des mains... là où les malices réglisses avaient laissé leur empreinte...

Arrivée à l'orée du bois, je m'assis sur une vieille souche pleine et laissai mon regard aller d'un caillou à un autre. 'Quand j'y retournerai... quand je rentrerai à Poudlard... tout recommencera...' me dis-je dans un soupire. Plus de baguette, plus de livres, plus de balai... plus de courrier ni de cadeau à Noël... et une année entière à dormir dans un pot...

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et sentis tout à coup que l'on tirait sur mon pull ; mini Krum. Je baissai la tête vers lui et vis qu'il me tapotai l'avant bras ; il y avait une lueur d'inquiétude dans es yeux noirs.

\- « Ça va, t'inquiète pas pour moi... » murmurai-je en le serrant doucement, du plat de la main contre mon bras.

Soudain, des cris de détresse retentirent et, une épaisse fumée noire commença à obscurcir le ciel jusqu'alors dégagé ; GRAND-MERE ! Je remis mini-Krum dans ma poche et, utilisant un lumos, je me dirigeai vers la source de toute cette agitation. Plusieurs fois, je faillis rentrer dans des personnes qui courraient vers le bois. Il me fallut un moment pour arriver au pré et là, après avoir été bousculée et jetée à terre par des personnes qui fuyaient en criant, je découvris des tentes en feu. Je relevai la tête et, au loin, des silhouettes tout de noir vêtues avançaient en groupes en lançant des sorts sur tout ce qui bougeait. Des rires mauvais, des vociférations, des détonations en tous sens c'était la guerre ?

Tout à coup, une détonation résonna à mes oreilles et une quantité importante de terre se souleva juste à côté de moi. Sonnée, je me relevai avec difficulté et me mis à clopiner vers l'endroit où notre tente se trouvait.

 _Endoloris_

Une autre détonation ; une tente pris feu juste à côté de moi. Par instinct, je fis un écart sur le côté et me remis à courir vers l'emplacement de notre tente 'MERDE ! MERDE ! M-'

Je m'étais arrêtée là bas, face contre terre, je crus reconnaître une robe...

La personne hurlait de douleur et se débattait, ses membres se contractaient à la manière d'une araignée qui agonise.

\- « GRAND-ME- » hurlai-je avant d'entrer en collision avec quelque chose. Je me souvenais avoir heurté le sol... mais après cela, toutes les lumières, tous les sons, se mirent à tourbillonner dans mon esprit et tout vira au noir.


	6. Chapter 6

Peu à peu, je revins à moi et, en relevant la tête, je vis le corps inerte de ma grand-mère à quelques mètres devant moi encore sonnée, je me traînai jusque là et la retournai pour que son visage soit visible elle respirait encore.

Un peu soulagée, je relevai la tête et scannai les alentours pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un susceptible de m'aider... mais rien, personne... juste des gens qui lévitai en tournant sur eux-même... Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici ! Si jamais ça recommençait, je ne savais pas ce qui nous arriverait.

Soudain, je vis des ombres arriver vers nous alors, portant à demi ma grand-mère, je titubai jusque dans les bois et quand je n'en pus plus, je m'arrêtai pour souffler...

Son corps inconscient était affreusement lourd mais je devais être prête à tout... je devais pouvoir déguerpir au moindre bruit...

Crac !

Les yeux écarquillés, je tentais de déceler d'où était venu ce bruit mais rien ne sembla bouger qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé avoir mon élixir d'Ailuro !

Clac !

Ça venait de derrière moi. Alertée, je tirai ma baguette et fis volte face pour nous protéger. Un éclair rouge se fraya un chemin jusqu'à nous et, de justesse, mon _Protego maxima_ le stoppa. Malheureusement, le choc me fit partiellement perdre l'équilibre et, en emportée par le poids de ma grand-mère, je finis à terre.

À ce moment, je lançai un _Stupéfix_ au hasard mais il fut dévié et trois autres silhouettes tout de noir vêtues, apparurent des derrière les arbres. Je me préparai à lancer d'autres sorts mais-

 _Expélliarmus_

Ma baguette vola à quelques mètres derrière moi et tous trois pointèrent leur baguettes vers nous. Celui de gauche fut le premier à lancer un sort et, passant devant ma grand-mère, je sentis mon corps quitter le sol. Ensuite, ils me firent tournoyer, puis, comme ils ne riant pas assez, les deux autres se mirent a essayer de me faire tourner dans un sens opposé au premier la douleur était immonde. J'avais l'impression de me faire écarteler ! Et je gémissais à chaque fois que je sentais une articulation se déloger ou craquer.

Puis, d'autres cris vinrent se rajouter aux miens, ceux d'une autre femme. Tiraillée par la douleur, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je vis ma grand-mère être suspendue, tête en bas et balancée, de plus en plus vite, à la manière d'un pendule.

 _MORSMORDRE_

Tout à coup, une raie de lumière verte transperça le noir derrière mes paupières et, une seconde après que la douleur ne disparaisse, je sentis mon corps s'écraser sur le sol humide et meuble. J'avais mal partout et, ouvrant les yeux faiblement, je vis ma grand-mère juste à quelques mètres de moi... je tendis ma main vers elle, mais mon corps me faisait tellement souffrir...

À ce moment, ma vision était extrêmement floue et sous la lumière verdâtre, je crus apercevoir une silhouette humaine... quelqu'un était là... il regardait le ciel... mes yeux se tournèrent alors vers la source de cette lumière et, à travers la cimes des arbres, je crus voir un gros ruban tourner autour d'une boule encore plus lumineuse...

Fatiguée par la lumière trop intense, ma tête tomba sur le côté et je laissais mes yeux sur cette silhouette immobile... un sorcier ?... peut-être... Je restai comme ça un moment et, quand je crus que mes yeux allaient se fermer pour de bon, des détonations déchirèrent le silence et, la silhouette fut percutée. Je me souvenais ensuite avoir vu une intense lumière puis plus rien... le trou noir...

Peu à peu, j'entendis des murmures, des bourdonnement... puis ils devinrent de plus en plus distincts et, après un bon moment, je parvins à entendre des phrases concrètes.

\- « Quand je pense que mon fils était là bas lui aussi... » murmura une voix de femme à ma droite.

\- « Il n'aurait rien eu... c'était un coup des anti-nés-moldus... il n'aurait rien à craindre... » lui répondis une deuxième.

\- « Oui mais regarde ce qu'ils leur ont fait ! Et celle là, il l'ont quasiment démembré une vraie poupée de chiffon ! » s'exclama la première.

\- « Ils ont encore de la chance, ils n'auraient même pas survécu si ça avait été comme il y a vingt ans... » marmonna la deuxième. J'entendis alors des bruits de pas s'éloigner et, avec difficulté, j'ouvris les yeux.

Tout était si blanc ici... c'en était presque éblouissant. Je tentai de bouger mes bras pour me lever, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Je tournai alors la tête de tout côté pour voir où j'étais ça ressemblait beaucoup à une chambre d'hôpital. Au bout d'un moment, je vis un autre lit près du mien et, dans ce dernier, était couché une vieille dame drôlement amochée.

'grand-mère ?' était ce que je voulais dire, mais quand ma bouche s'ouvrit, elle ne laissa s'échapper qu'un râle rauque. Les larmes aux yeux, je regardais, sans pouvoir bouger, le visage tuméfié de ma grand-mère.

\- « mamie... » gémis-je d'une voix éraillée... « désolée... » murmurai-je encore et encore, bien que ma voix m'aie déjà quittée.

\- « Ah ! Mr Smithwatt ! Elle s'est réveillée ! » appela une femme dont je n'avais pas remarqué la présence.

\- « Très bien, très bien, » commença un homme barbu habillé d'une longue robe verte avec un blason sur la poitrine. « comment vous sentez-vous ? » me demanda-t-il une fois à un mètre seulement de moi. Je tentai alors de parler mais ma voix était totalement éteinte. « bon, je suppose que vous ne pouvez pas encore bouger... ne vous en faite pas, nous avons dû vous faire repousser pas loin de vingt tendons... alors, je vous conseillerait de vous reposer maintenant car il est possible que des douleur très... intenses surviennent pendant les trois prochaines heures. » expliqua-t-il en rangeant mon bras sous le drap.

Mais mon regard était resté tout du long sur le corps endormi de ma grand-mère... Le médecin suivi alors mon regard et soupira longuement. Apparemment, son cœur n'avait pas supporter tant de violence elle avait fait un AVC. Il ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour être la même.. ou même si elle se réveillerait un jour...

\- « Liz.. Smithen... avez-vous de la famille ? » me demanda-t-il je fis 'non' de la tête. « dans ce cas, » commença-t-il, « il faudrait que vous vous trouviez un tuteur temporaire... » annonça-t-il en consultant le carnet qui était accroché au barreau du lit. « vous n'êtes pas encore majeur... mh... » continua-t-il pensif.

Cette nuit là, paralysée dans mon lit et les yeux pleins de larmes, je passai chaque instant à me maudire, moi et mes idées stupides ! Si je n'étais pas partie en pleine nuit... j'aurais pu la protéger... si j'étais restée... j'aurais pu... j'aurais pu... mais je n'étais pas là... je n'aie jamais été là pour elle alors qu'elle... mes yeux dérivèrent sur le drap blanc qui la recouvrait jusqu'aux épaules.

'mamie' croassai-je en un murmure... elle avait tout fait pour moi, m'avait donné un toit, une enfance heureuse, tout l'amour du monde... et voilà ce que j'en avait fait ! J'avais gâché mon avenir à Poudlard en me croyant plus maline que les autres, j'avais mis des vies en danger, j'avais failli tuer un élèves, j'avais laissé Crivey se faire attaquer par un basilic, j'avais fourni des objets dangereux à Peeves, j'avais failli livrer des élèves à un Détraqueur et pire que tout, j'avais abandonné la dernière personne qui me considérait encore comme... quelqu'un de bien... 'mamie...' gémis-je en tendant une main faiblarde et tremblante vers elle, « je suis tellement désolée... » murmurai-je avant que mon bras ne tombe hors du lit totalement épuisé.

Jusqu'au matin, je m'interdit de dormir et, acceptant la douleur comme une punition pour mon égoïsme, je retins les gémissements et larmes de douleurs qui me brûlaient les yeux. Je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre... pas après toutes les horreurs dont j'étais l'auteur.

Le lendemain, deux hommes du ministères, deux aurores qui, après avoir fait une vérification des sorts lancés par ma baguette, vinrent me poser des questions qui étaient les personnes qui nous avaient fait ça ? Pourquoi nous étions toutes les deux dans le bois à ce moment là ? Et la dernière question, me sembla étrange, 'avez-vous vu celui qui avait fait apparaître une tête de mort dont la langue était un serpent, dans le ciel ?

Je leur racontai donc tout ce dont je me souvenais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce que cette 'marque' dans le ciel pouvait-être. Ils s'étaient d'abord regardé puis, après une longue inspiration, l'un d'eux me raconta que c'était la marque de Voldemort et que, chaque Mangemort en portait une sur son bras c'était un signe d'allégeance au 'Seigneur des ténèbres'...

\- « Mais alors... ça veut dire que... Voldemort est toujours en vie... ? » demandai-je avant de me rendre compte que j'avais utiliser le nom tabou.

\- « Personne ne le sait vraiment, mais avec Black dans la nature, il est possible qu'il cherche un moyen de le ramener.. » m'avait répondu l'un.

Juste après leur départ, le guérisseur-en-chef me mis une pile de papier sous le nez et me souhaita presque bonne chance pour tous les remplir, mais peut-être plus pour les comprendre. Toutefois, en feuilletant les trente-cinq feuille de paperasse, il y avait au moins deux choses qui étaient cent pour cent certaines je devais absolument me trouver un tuteur temporaire le plus vite possible et devait payer 124 Gallions d'or par semestre pour que ma grand-mère soit prise en charge par l'hôpital... 124 . Gallions . D'or !

Bon, c'était payable en six fois... et ça ne faisait donc plus que 20 Gallions par mois... mais étant donné que je ne travaillai pas, ou plutôt, que je n'avais pas la possibilité de travailler à cause de mon âge, il me faudrait trouver quelque chose... mais comment ?! Comment faire alors que je ne pouvais ni travailler chez des moldus, ni chez des sorciers !?

Et même si je pouvais, quel métier, pouvant être proposé à une fille de presque quinze ans pouvait ramener au moins vingt Gallions par mois ?!

Assise au bord de mon lit avec des jambes en coton, je voulus me morfondre, mais le fait qu'une petite voix me chuchote continuellement que tout était de ma faute, me poussa à ravaler mes larmes il n'y aurait pas grand-mère pour faire les choses à ma place, pas d'amis pour me tirer d'affaire... et si je devais demander quelque chose à quelqu'un, il fallait que je me décide rapidement...

Immédiatement, je partis chez moi, utilisai le trousseau de clefs que ma grand-mère avait encore dans son sac, embarquai une feuille de papier, une enveloppe et une plume.

 _Monsieur le directeur,_

 _vous me voyez navrée de vous ennuyer avec des soucis qui ne sont pas les vôtres, mais je me trouve actuellement dans une situation délicate. Ma grand-mère est actuellement dans un coma et les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste n'ont pas réussi à me dire si elle s'en sortirait un jour je suis donc, pour le moment, à la recherche, non seulement d'un tuteur, d'un lieu de résidence, mais aussi d'un travail qui me permettrait de payer honnêtement les frais d'hospitalisation et de garde de ma grand-mère. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'âge nécessaire pour prétendre à un métier qui me permettrait de payer les vingt Gallions hebdomadaires, je ne suis pas émancipée et ne peut donc pas signer les papiers les plus importants qui me permettraient de garder la maison de ma grand-mère et tout ce qu'elle contient._

 _Je conçois qu'il soit, pour vous, difficile d'avoir la moindre sympathie pour moi après la traîtrise dont j'ai fait preuve, mais je me présente ici en tant qu'élève perdue au cœur d'une situation qui la dépasse. Je ne vous demande pas votre pardon ni même que vous me fournissiez ne serait-ce qu'une des choses que j'ai demandé, mais des informations concernant un logement et du travail, seraient vraiment une bénédiction._

 _Je vous prie, Monsieur le directeur, d'agréer mes salutations les meilleures,_

 _cordialement_

 _Smithen Liz_

 _P.S Badiane pince._

Une fois écrite, je pliai la lettre, la fourrai dans l'enveloppe et envoyai Badiane à Poudlard en espérant voir une réponse rapidement. Ça me faisait bizarre de demander de l'aide au directeur qui m'avait dit en face que je l'avais profondément déçu... mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça... je ne pouvais pas me contenter du dixième des connaissances que j'avais sur le monde des sorciers... je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre du temps en déambulant dans les rues !

Une fois chose faite, je pris quelques affaires et retournai au chevet de ma grand-mère... mais je dus attendre que la rue soit 'vide' pour pouvoir parler au mannequin de la vitrine tranquille. Il me permit donc de rentrer et, une fois dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, je me dirigeai vers la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait et vins de suite à son chevet et y passai toute la journée... toute la nuit... tout le lendemain... aussi bien éveillée qu'endormie, je restais près d'elle...

\- « J'y arriverais grand-mère... on y arrivera... » murmurai-je en lui serrant la main entre les miennes ses doigts étaient froids.

\- « Ow, arrêtez je crois que je vais vomir... » annonça une voix traînante et rauque que je reconnus très bien Des cheveux mi-longs noirs et gras, un nez aquilin et une peau cireuse entourant deux yeux noirs et méprisants Rogue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- « Que me vaut le plaisir ? » demandai-je en me levant de ma chaise, aussi surprise qu'agacée.

\- « Ceci. » annonça-t-il en sortant des pans de sa robe noire, une petite enveloppe celle que j'avais envoyé à Dumbledor. « Monsieur Dumbledor, en tant que directeur, n'avait pas le temps de venir jouer les chaperons pour l'un des _pires_ éléments de Poudlard. » cracha-t-il en jetant la lettre sur la petite table de bois devant le lit de ma grand-mère. À ce moment là, je ne savais pas trop si je n'aurais pas plutôt préféré avoir été confiée à Trelawney...

Je décidais toutefois de ne rien dire, pas besoin de me le mettre à dos... pas plus que le reste du monde en tout cas...

Après un silence très gênant, il sortit une autre lettre de sa cape et la jeta au même endroit.

\- « Votre liste de fournitures » annonça-t-il avec dédain, « je serais honnête on m'a envoyé ici pour vous amener à Poudlard et surveiller vos achat... nous ne voudrions pas qu'un autre élève ai à boire un jus de citrouille empoisonné... ? » lâcha-t-il au moment où j'ouvris la lettre je le brisai d'un coup et froissai le tout entre mes mains crispées. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui montrer mes faiblesses ! Je ne devais pas ! Je ne lui laisserai pas ce plaisir !

\- « Je dois aller chercher le reste de mes affaires d'abord » répondis-je en ignorant totalement la pique qu'il m'avait lancée.

\- « Et ? Pensez-vous que je vais aller vous les chercher ? » demanda-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, je pris les deux lettres et partis en courant vers l'immeuble qui se trouvait à bien trente minute, aller, de l'hôpital. Une fois là bas, je pris mon sac de sport et y fourrai tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour l'année et plus.

Je pus même emporter mon chaudron ainsi que les restants d'ingrédients que je possédais. Le _reducto_ était vraiment un sort utile. Une fois le tout dans mon sac, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma liste et, à part un nouveau livre pour les cours d'enchantement, je vis qu'il me fallait.. une robe de soirée ?!

Plutôt déconcertée, je me mis à chercher un peu partout dans mon armoire et, tout au fond, dans un sachet de pressing, je trouvai une vieille robe de dentelle noir avec des reflets verts... elle devait au moins avoir appartenu à ma grand-mère dans sa jeunesse... voire à la génération précédant ma grand-mère... mais je n'avais rien de vraiment 'habillé' alors je la pliai soigneusement, la plaçai dans mon chaudron et sortis de l'appartement après avoir fermé tous les volets et la porte à double tours.

\- « Je vois que vous aimez prendre votre temps... » fit remarquer la voix traînante et venimeuse de Rogue. « malheureusement pour vous, votre temps est actuellement entrain d'empiéter sur le mien donc, » cracha-t-il en levant son avant bras juste devant mon nez. « tachez de ne pas pousser ma patience à bout... » asséna-t-il, en laissant sa voix tomber de quelques octaves, son avant bras toujours sous mon nez. Perplexe, mes yeux firent des allez-retours entre ses yeux et le bras qu'il semblait me 'tendre'... mais je ne savais pas bien ce qu'il voulait que je fasse... j'allais quand même pas...

« Prenez mon bras Smithen, » ordonna-t-il, « ou j'enlèverai cent points à Poufsouffle dès le début d'année... et, comme vous le savez, j'ai toujours eu du mal...à garder des secrets... » menaça-t-il, sa voix dégoulinant de venin. Encore hésitante je posai ma main sur sa manche et, au moment où les deux entrèrent en contact, je fus emportée dans un tourbillon. J'avais l'impression d'être tirée dans tout les sens par mon nombril mais aussi par mon bras et bientôt, j'eus l'impression que j'allai rendre le peu que j'avais mangé ces deux derniers jours.

Tout à coup, je sentis le sol sous mes pieds et, agrippée à la manche de Rogue, je tentai tant bien que mal de ne pas vomir pas de ça devant ce type... il ne manquerait pas de se moquer tout du long de l'année !

Une fois ma bile ravalée, je me redressai et me rendis compte que nous étions déjà au Chemin de Traverse.

\- « Est-ce que nous venons de transpla- » commençai-je en me tournant vers lui une mousse blanche s'évaporait de la manche que j'avais tenu peu quelque secondes auparavant un sort de récurage. Je savais qu'il n'était pas du genre tactile, je savais aussi qu'il ne se gênait pas pour montrer son aversion envers les gens mais là, c'était plus gamin et vexant qu'autre chose !

Rogue sur mes talons, je fis le tour de tout ce qu'il me faudrait et, je savais pertinemment que je n'avais pas intérêt à rester trop longtemps devant des bocaux contenant des ingrédients de bases pour des maléfices, mais quand je vis une fiole au contenu vert je ne pus m'en empêcher.

\- « Du venin d'Acromentule.. » murmurai-je en observant l'a fiole. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de deux centilitres dedans, mais la seule fiole était à quatre Gallions.

\- « Il y aurait une colonie d'Acromentule dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite... peut-être arriverez-vous à vous faire _renvoyer_ cette fois-ci... » proposa Rogue, en appuyant bien sur chaque mot. Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir plein le dos de lui et de son humeur de chien, mais je notai tout de même cette information on ne savais jamais... si deux centilitres se revendaient pour quatre Gallions, alors il suffisait d'imaginer pour un litre. Non ! Pas de ça ! J'ai dit que je trouverais un moyen honnête de payer !

Je payai donc pour mes épines de poisson-diable et sortis d'un pas décidé je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir d'être renvoyée !

Je glissai mon nouveau livre d'enchantement dans mon sac et en sortis une fiole que je conservai dans ma main gauche en posant ma droite sur le bras que Rogue m'avait tendue. Contrairement à la première fois, je n'eus pas à ravaler ma bile mais eus juste une vague remontée acide et, avant qu'il ne lance un autre sort de récurage sur sa manche, je lui tendis la fiole que j'avais gardé dans ma main tout au long du trajet une potion de récurage.

Étant donné que Rogue nous avait fait transplaner directement devant le portail qui séparait Poudlard de Pré-au-Lard, nous eûmes qu'à le passer et marchèrent sur le chemin de terre battue qui longeait une partie du terrain de Quidditch. À, je vis Madame Bibine fermer la porte de la remise à balai et, quand nos regards se croisèrent, je vis ses traits se crisper elle se tourna immédiatement vers la porte et, quand elle s'en écarta, je vis au moins dix cadenas pendus à d'énormes verrous.

'Charmant' me dis-je en regardant devant moi. Nous passâmes la grande porte de bois.

\- « Albus, elle ne peut pas rester ici ! C'est trop dangereux... » chuchota McGonagall à Dumbledor ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendus compte que nous étions déjà là. Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge et, à ce moment, tout deux tournèrent leur tête vers nous.

\- « Monsieur le directeur, professeur McGonagall, » saluai-je en me penchant en avant, « je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir octroyé votre aide... » dis-je en forçant un sourire. Rogue renifla alors bruyamment, « Et je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante, sans vous je suis persuadée que le trajet n'aurait pas été aussi agréable et instructif... » dis-je en faisant une profonde courbette devant lui. Vu son regard, il n'avait pas apprécié la remarque, mais je m'en moquai ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse... je ne faisais que lui rendre la pareille.

\- « Nous allions justement passer à table... » annonça soudainement Dumbledor qui semblait ne pas apprécier le silence qui avait suivi mes 'éloges'.

\- « Hum, si vous me permettez, Monsieur, je devrais peut-être aller déposer mes affaires... » proposai-je.

\- « Oui, je pense, que vous pourrez prendre votre lit habituel... » dit-il en fouillant dans une de ses poches. « Nous discuterons de votre lettre demain. » ajouta-t-il en sortant un dragée de Bertie Crochue. « Un dragée ? » proposa-t-il.

\- « Non merci Monsieur. » dis-je avant de traverser le Hall à grands pas dans la direction des cuisines. Une fois dans le dortoir, je me laissai aller contre le bois du tonneau par lequel j'étais entrée comment allais-je pouvoir aider ma grand-mère ? Pouvais-je vraiment utiliser ma bourse d'étude pour ça ?

'Il me reste environ trente Gallions suffisamment pour un mois... mais pour les autres, il va falloir trouver un autre moyen...' me dis-je en me passant une main sur le visage. Après un long soupir, je me décollai du bois et allai vers le dortoir où mon lit m'attendait. Je posais mon sac dessus et, passant ma robe de sorcier et uniforme, je sortis et allai rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Il y avait du remue-ménage de l'autre côté et les chuchotements rendaient le tout suspect, mais ce qui me mis vraiment la puce à l'oreille, fut que, quand j'entrai dans la salle, tous se turent ou parurent changer de sujet.

\- « Bonsoir... » dis-je en me dirigeant avec hésitation vers la table. La table était bien plus petite et , avant que je ne bouge, le professeur Flitwick se poussa sur sa gauche, laissant une place entre lui et McGonagall, juste en face d'une place vide.

\- « Sibylle aura du retard... » annonça le professeur McGonagall en réajustant ses manches.

\- « Eh bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, je vous proposerais de l'attendre... » dit Dumbledor en sortant un autre dragée de sa manche. La faim commençait à me tenailler et, cette Sibylle mis au moins une demi-heure à passer la grande porte.

Une grande masse informe de tissus plus usés les uns que les autres entra précipitamment dans la Grande Salle ses cheveux étaient secs et emmêlés, ses lunettes à quintuple foyer la faisait ressembler à un insecte et elle était apparemment incapable d'agir... normalement... ou du moins, pour un être humain elle semblait compter le nombre de personne attablées.

\- « Ah ! Vous ! » dit-elle juste après s'être assise j'aurai préféré qu'elle ne me remarque pas. « P-pourriez-vous me passer le jus de citrouille, ma chère ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant son doigt osseux vers la carafe. J'étais étrangement soulagée et m'exécutai. « Oh, je vous signal au passage que la santé de votre grand-mère va se détériorer dans les jours à venir. » ajouta-t-elle au moment où elle prit la carafe en main.

Il y eu alors un silence pesant et, serrant mon poing sous la table, je tachai de garder mon sang froid.

\- « Oh vous savez, je trouve que ça première expérience avec le sort Doloris a été plutôt bénéfique pour elle je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie. » répondis-je en faisant en sorte de garder ma colère pour moi. L'atmosphère était horriblement pesante et, même quand Dumbledor fit venir les plats, les discutions mirent du temps à reprendre...

Je ne pris part à aucune et, pendant que Trelawney faisait en compte rendu détaillé de ce qui allait arriver à Dumbledor durant cette semaine, j'attendis que l'un d'eux sorte de table pour en faire de même Rogue fut le premier et je n'attendis pas longtemps pour suivre son exemple.

Une fois dans le dortoir, j'allai vers mon sac, en sortis un pyjama et une brosse à dents et, une fois changée et mes dents brossées, je défis mon lit. Soudain, je vis quelque chose de noir bouger et, dégainant ma baguette immédiatement, je traquai la moindre tâche suspecte...

Je n'avais rien trouvé d'étrange entre les draps, mais comme je n'avais absolument aucune confiance en mes yeux à ce moment là, je retournai dans mon pot et m'y roulai en boule.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, je me levai vers six heures et, quand je sortis du dortoir, je vis un horrible costume orange à pois vert Peeves... la mâchoire crispée, je tâchai de passer sans me faire remarquer et passai par un raccourcie pour être sûre qu'il ne me voit pas.

Je ressortis à l'extérieur du château et me dirigeai vers vers la Grande Salle où seulement Rogue et McGonagall se trouvaient... les autres étaient apparemment encore dans leur chambre. J'allais pour m'asseoir, mais McGonagall m'annonça que Dumbledor m'attendais déjà et qu'il avait dit que je prendrait le déjeuner dans son bureau...

Je ne discutai pas et me dirigeai vers son bureau et croisai le Baron Sanglant au passage il proposa de m'accompagner jusque là bas et j'acceptai.

« Merci » dis-je au fantômes qui était déjà passé à travers la paroi de pierre.

 _Citron Sorbet_

Avais-je dit une au centre de l'escalier en forme de griffon. Après quelques secondes, je me retrouvai devant une porte de bois foncé cloutée et, au moment où j'allai toquer, elle s'ouvrit et la tête barbue et ridée de Dumbledor apparue.

\- « Ah, entrez! » dit-il en ouvrant totalement la porte je passai et, m'émerveillai devant le magnifique spécimen de phénix qui se trouvait là.

\- « Il s'appelle Fumseck, » précisa-t-il en passant à côté de moi. « Je suppose » commença-t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, « Que vous savez quelles sont les propriétés des larmes de phénix... » dit-il en me regardant par dessus les verres de ses lunettes en formes de demi-lune.

\- « C'est un remède extrêmement puissant... capable de soigner presque toute les maladies et de stopper les effets de presque tous les poisons... » dis-je en repensant au livre que j'avais lu lors de ma première année dans la bibliothèque Il acquiesça.

\- « Bien, maintenant, parlons de ce qui vous préoccupe... » commença-t-il en reprenant la lettre que Rogue lui avait certainement rendu... Pourtant, j'étais presque sûre qu'il me l'avait donnée... « Je sais que c'est dur, et que vous n'y avait pas forcément pensé, mais avez-vous une idée... de qui pourrait devenir votre tuteur ? » demanda-t-il en se reculant dans son fauteuil.

\- « Je... » commençai-je avant de me rendre compte que... je n'y avais pas pensé. En fait, je ne connaissais personne susceptible d'accepter... Je n'avais pas d'ami, plus de famille en dehors de ma grand-mère... et m'envoyer dans une famille de simples moldus n'était peut-être pas la meilleur solutions... « je sais juste que... m'envoyer dans une famille moldue, qui ne sait rien du monde magique, pourrait être dangereux... » dis-je au bout d'un moment.

\- « Mh, c'est vrai... c'est donc une option à barrer de notre liste... mais n'avez-vous donc personne en tête ? Personne de proche ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux empreints de pitié.

\- « Non, monsieur... » répondis-je en un murmure. « je, je n'ai personne d'autre que ma grand-mère... monsieur... » ajoutai-je, ma voix de plus en plus basse.

\- « Je vois... peut-être, » commença-t-il en sortant levant sa main droite de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. « pourrais-je vous aider temporairement... en attendant que votre grand-mère se remette... » me dit-il en piochant dans une assiette d'œuf au bacon que je n'avais même pas remarqué...

\- « Oui... merci beaucoup » dis-je en serrant un peu plus mes poings sur ma jupe. Soudain, un bruit de métal se fit entendre juste devant moi et, sortie de mes pensées, je me retrouvai en face d'une assiette d'œuf au bacon.

\- « Mangez. Vous partirez avec Hagrid dans la forêt vous ne serrez pas trop de deux gardes-chasse pour ramener les Scroutts à pétard qui se sont échappés... » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de faire disparaître son assiette, à présent vide.

\- « Oui... Monsieur... » dis-je avec un léger sourire en prenant une bouchée ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que ceux de grand-mère, mais au moins, j'avais au endroit où habiter...

Une fois mes œufs finis, je me levai et, avant de sortir, je m'arrêtai dans l'embrasure.

\- « Monsieur... ? » appelai-je dos à lui.

\- « Mh ? » répondit-il simplement.

\- « Je... est-ce que... cette affaire va finir dans un tribunal... ? » demandai-je en espérant que ma voix ne paraisse pas aussi faible que je ne l'étais.

\- « C'est exact... » dit-il après un moment. « Toutefois, je crains que votre cas ne doive attendre... » ajouta-t-il en sortant une lettre de sa manche gauche. « Apparemment, un sorcier a trouvé intelligent d'ensorceler les toilettes publiques de la gare de Liverpool... » expliqua-t-il, en ouvrant un pot en métal ouvragé. « Vous n'imaginez pas le travail nécessaire pour enlever de la tête des moldus que des abattants les ont mordus et poursuivis jusque dans la rue... » finit-il avant de prendre quelque chose de noir et, de le jeter dans sa bouche...

\- « Une réglisse ? » proposa-t-il en m'en tendant dans sa main je fis un pas en arrière.

\- « Non... merci...je.. je vais y aller... merci pour tout... » dis-je en sortant mais, avant de fermer la porte, je me rendis compte d'avoir oublier quelque chose « Bonne journée » ajoutai-je rapidement en rouvrant partiellement la porte pour la fermer juste après j'avais déjà la chair de poule !

Je ne savais pas exactement à quoi m'attendre avec des Scroutts, mais le professeur n'était pas fou il n'allait pas prendre des bestioles trop dangereuses pour ses cours...

\- « Allez, mes petits... » appela une voix de faussé derrière les buissons.

\- « Euh, professeur... ? C'est vous ? » demandai-je en m'approchant lentement. Soudain, une masse hirsute, terreuse et criblée de branches et feuilles se dressa au dessus des buissons je hoquetai, surprise.

\- « Qui.. oh ! Mais... q-qu'est-ce que vous... ce n'est pas encore la rentrée ?! » demanda-t-il totalement perdu et un peu paniqué.

\- «Non, non... » l'assurai-je en agitant mes mains devant moi. « je... j'ai eu un... euh... soucis chez moi... et je vais travailler ici jusqu'à la rentrée » rajoutai-je un peu déconcertée Dumbledor ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

\- « Ah ! C'est vous... euh... v-vous êtes là pour m'aider... ? » demanda-t-il une fois sa bonhomie retrouvée.

\- « Oui... » répondis-je lentement. « des Scroutts je présumes ? » demandai-je en regardant derrière les buissons derrière lesquels il se tenait.

\- « O-oui ! » dit-il rapidement, visiblement excité.

\- « Et... ils se sont échappés.. » rajoutai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- « Oui.. » répondit-il légèrement gêné. « J-je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient si vite... » dit-il avec un regard presque paternel. « ses petits trésors viennent à peine de naître... » ajouta-t-il, presque sur le point de pleurer.

Je m'apprêtai à lui demander à quoi ils ressemblaient, quand je vis quelque chose de blancs passer à environ un mètre de moi. Sans plus attendre, je me précipitai dessus et, quand il se mit à fuir, j'accélérai, me jetai dessus et pu constater avec dégoût, à quel point ces 'petits trésors' étaient répugnants.

Il était d'un blanc transparent, n'avait pas de carapace ni même de squelette et aucune tête visible... de plus, il avait une sorte de dard étrange et, je dus le tenir par les deux queues qu'il possédait une entre chaque pouce et index.

\- « Aaaahhhh~ mon tout petit... » gloussa-t-il en trottinant les mains tendues vers son 'petit trésor' il le pris dans ses grosses mains calleuses. « faut pas faire des frayeurs comme ça... » rajouta-t-il avec une voix étrangement aiguë, comme s'il parlait à un bambin.

Pendant qu'il lui faisait des 'chatouilles', une étincelle sorti d'une des 'queues' du Scroutts et la barbe du professeur commença à prendre feu il l'éteignit de sa main droite en tapotant sur le matelas de poils qui lui collaient au visage.

\- « Uhm... professeur ? Y'en a combien des comme ça ? » demandai-je en essayant de cacher mon dégoût et mon appréhension.

\- « Opf, pas beaucoup... malheureusement.. » dit-il d'un air sombre. « Beaucoup ont été crasés par Crockdur... » expliqua-t-il, sa voix faible et chevrotante. « ils ne sont plus que deux... » finit-il se mouchant bruyamment dans un mouchoir à carreaux qui aurait tout aussi bien pu servir de tablier une journée de plus au paradis.

Le soleil était déjà haut quand, les mains brûlées et couverte de sueur et de terre, je rentrai, ma robe de sorcier à la main, par la porte principale. Le professeur m'avait permis de rentrer une fois le dernier Scroutts attrapé... Certes j'avais pris une fois de plus de l'avance sur mes prochains cours... mais bizarrement, ceux-ci ne me rendaient pas vraiment extatique...

Je passai la porte et croisai plusieurs fantômes dont le moine gras qui voulu sans doute me dire que je ressemblai à un nain sortant de d'une mine... mais je ne pris même pas le temps de l'écouter... J'avais faim et c'était tout ce que je savais... mais je ne pouvais pas y aller dans cet état...

\- « Ne savez-vous donc pas où sont les douches, Smithen ? » demanda une voix traînante juste derrière moi.

\- « J'y allai... professeur... » répondis-je avant d'aller à grand pas vers les cuisines, en ronchonnant. Et ça venait du type aux cheveux gras ?!

\- « Et tâchez de soigner ces vilaines plaies, ce serait dommage qu'une infection vous emporte... » ajouta-t-il juste assez fort pour que, de là où je me trouvais, je l'entende j'espérais que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude...

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, je me retrouvai seule dans la Grande Salle puis, quand je sortis, je croisai Rusard c'était lui que j'étais sensé aider à présent.

\- « Et pas de magie ! » avait-il ordonné, ses bajoues frémissant de colère... je savais qu'il était un Cracmol... mais je n'avais pas besoin de la magie pour faire les pavés... j'avais passé douze ans de ma vie sans utiliser la magie, je pouvais bien m'en passer pour des tâches ménagères... ouais... comme grand-mère l'aurait fait... un sourire vint s'étaler sur mes lèvres quand l'image de mamie me revint :

« quand j'aurai besoin de magie pour faire mes pavées, je serais six pied sous terre ! »

Nous fîmes donc les couloirs nord du premier étage ainsi que le grand Hall et, quand mes mains commencèrent à me brûler et mon dos à craquer, je me rendis compte que le soleil était déjà entrain de se coucher... mais j'étais trop fatiguée et, arrivée devant la porte, je n'eus... étrangement pas envie de les voir... les rires qui venaient de derrière cette porte. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ils me donnaient la migraine...

Je me rendis donc à l'évidence et, traînant des pieds et les mains dans les poches avec ma robe de sorcier sous le bras, je retournai dans la salle commune. Je m'étais installée sur le canapé, devant la cheminée avec mon nouveau livre de potion et au bout d'un moment, je sentis mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

 _Endoloris_

 _AHHHHHH_

\- « Ahh ! » hurlai-je en me réveillant en sueur. Tremblant dans mon pot, je m'étais recroquevillé encore plus et, après avoir nicher ma tête entre mes bras, je sentis quelque chose tapoter contre mon mollet mini Krum ?

Il était légèrement terreux et, malgré sa sympathie et compassion, je vis qu'il m'en voulait tout de même un peu.

\- « Je suis désolée... » avais-je dis en lui proposant de monter sur ma main il sauta dessus. Avec tout ça... je n'avais même plus pensé à lui... « je suis désolée... » murmurai-je en le serrant tout contre moi.

Le lendemain, je trouvai une lettre sur la table devant la cheminée et, à l'intérieur, une convocation au tribunal j'avais une semaine avant la séance.

Une semaine qui, entre les cicatrices, les cals aux mains, les courbatures et les brûlures dues aux Scroutts, se passa à une vitesse hallucinante... J'étais retournée manger avec les autres... mais je finissais rarement mon assiette... non pas que je n'avais pas fin... mais si je restai en présence de Trelawney... je crois bien que je l'aurais étranglée... pour le plus grand plaisir de Rogue... mais je ne serais pas renvoyée... jamais !

C'était le jour J et je m'étais levée tôt. À six heures, mes cheveux courts et habituellement en bataille étaient à peu près lisses, mes vêtements moldus propres, mes chaussures nettoyées et mes plaies camouflées... mais quand j'étais arrivée dans la Grande Salle McGonagall m'appris que mon avis sur le tuteur que j'aurais importait peu... et donc, je n'avais aucune raison d'y assister... je n'avais aucune raison de donner mon avis... voyons ! Qui voudrait connaître mon avis ? Qui en aurait quoi que ce soit à foutre de savoir ce qui se bouscule dans ma petite tête ?! C'est pas comme si j'étais la principale intéressée... non, c'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de ma vie ou des biens de ma grand-mère... bien sûr que non ! Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce qu'une gamine... une miss 'je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde', pourrait bien comprendre à ça, hein ?! RIEN ! Absolument RIEN !

Je n'avais même pas pris le soin de me changer et, toujours en T-shirt et en jeans, j'étais retournée voir Rusard lui avait toujours du boulot pour moi.

J'avais pour mission de faire 'rutiler' le moindre recoin des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et, pendant que Mimi se plaignait du bruit que ma brosse dure faisait sur le carrelage, je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas... mais alors pas du tout !

L'argent que j'allais utiliser pour payer la pension de ma grand-mère ne serait pas mérité vingt Gallions pour une bonne-à-tout-faire nourrie, blanchie et logée... rien n'était mérité... et si c'était mon revenu maintenant... comment ferais-je pendant l'année ? Comment ferais-je avec les cours ? Je n'avais pas la majorité, rien à vendre qui aie réellement de valeur... non... rien. Et je ne pouvais pas vendre quoi que ce soit qui appartienne à grand-mère... non ! C'était de ma faute... tout était de ma faute ! C'était à moi de réparer mes erreurs. À moi de trouver une solution à tout ça !

Je n'étais pas allée manger ce midi... je n'en avait pas envie et j'avais encore du boulot... si je voulais mériter au moins un tiers de mon 'salaire', il fallait bien plus que faire le sol d'un seul étage par matinée ! J'étais donc allée dans la volerie et, jusqu'à six heures, je ne fis que nettoyer, récurer frotter les pierres... jusqu'à ce que mes doigts me brûlent et que mes croûtes se rouvrent... mais même la douleur n'arrivait pas à m'enlever de le tête une idée que je m'étais formellement interdite.

J'aurais tellement aimé avoir une Pensine... pouvoir me débarrasser de tous ces souvenirs... ne plus les avoir en tête... j'aurais tellement voulu...

 _Mais c'est l'arme des faibles_

Me chuchota une petite voix dans ma tête...

'Et si... ' me dis-je en relevant la tête des pavés. Oui... ça pouvait marcher... mais... était-il toujours là... ? Non ! On avait dit plus jamais ! Ça leur ferait trop plaisir si je replongeai... et puis, c'était une seconde chance pour moi... je ne pouvais pas me permettre de décevoir le professeur Dumbledor une seconde fois... il était tout de même le seul à m'avoir offert un toit...

Ce soir là, en passant devant la Grande Salle, j'entendis des chuchotements venir du Hall des portraits

\- « Nous ne pouvons pas la garder ici ! Elle serait bien mieux avec son nouveau tuteur... » chuchota la voix du professeur McGonagall.

\- « Je sais Minerva... je sais bien... » soupira Dumbledor. « mais cet homme ne la connaît pas... » argumenta-t-il. « et elle a de la ressource... » ajouta-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour reprendre ses expériences... au moins ici, nous pouvons la surveiller... »

Incrédule, je fis plusieurs pas lents en arrière et, peu à peu, je sentis mes jambes prendre de la vitesse et ma vision se brouiller. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, je n'arrivais peut-être même plus à respirer... mais toujours ses quelques mots qui revenaient...

 _au moins ici, nous pouvons la surveiller..._

Soudain, je buttai contre quelque chose et m'écrasai lourdement sur le sol froid et couvert d'eau. Ma tête me faisait mal et je sentais quelque chose de chaud me couler le long le la joue... mais la seule chose qui me brûlait en ce moment même, c'était les larmes de rage qui refusaient de s'arrêter de couler !

'Je suis stupide !' vociférai-je en frappant du poing sur le sol de l'eau fut projetée sur moi. 'Comment j'ai pu seulement pensé qu'ils voulaient m'aider ?!' me demandai-je en me redressant légèrement à la seule force de mes bras tremblants.

 _je serais honnête on m'a envoyé ici pour vous amener à Poudlard et surveiller vos achat..._

 _nous ne voudrions pas qu'un autre élève ai à boire un jus de citrouille empoisonné... ?_

Alors Rogue avait dit la vérité... en effet... il avait été 'honnête'... il était horrible et amer... mais honnête... alors que les autres... 'Dumbledor, McGonagall, Bibine, Chourave, Flitwick, Rubeus... ils m'ont fait croire que j'étais libre...' vociférai-je les yeux fermés et les dents serrées. 'Ils m'ont fait croire qu'être une élève disciplinée et travailleuse pouvait me racheter... que je pouvais changer... que je pouvais revenir en arrière... je rouvris les yeux et, dans le reflet rougeâtre des torches sur l'eau, je vis des yeux rougis, des cernes violacés, des cicatrices innombrables et une masse informe de cheveux marrons emmêlés collés à mon front...

Alors c'était ça ? C'est ce que je suis... pendant un bon moment je restai là, les yeux fixés sur ses quelques traits que je ne reconnaissais pas... mais pourtant... nous bougions de la même façon... et ce regard que je ne reconnaissais pas... j'avais l'impression de la comprendre... de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire...

 _Bloub, bloub, blou-bloub_

Autour de moi, je vis l'eau bouillonner et, alors que j'aurais aimé pleurer pour ce reflet... je me rendis compte que mon visage était figé... je... je ne savais même pas si je respirais... je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle était l'expression que j'avais... ni même si l'eau était réellement entrain de bouillir mes mains et mes genoux...

\- « Tien, tien, tien~ Mais c'est ma victime préférée ! » ricana-t-il en tournoyant autour de moi.

 _Sa conscience a pris le large,_

 _ne lui faites plus confiance_

 _elle est barges._

 _Voilà ce que tout le monde en pense_

Soudain, un gigantesque panache de vapeur brûlante s'éleva tout autour de moi et, quand tout eu disparu il ne restait rien qu'un couloir vide, le sol fumant et moi.


	8. Chapter 8

Ce soir là, je m'étais dirigée vers le troisième placard en sortant du dédale des rondes bajoues... J'ouvris la porte et, dans un coin sombre tapissé de toiles d'araignées, je trouvai un manche d'un brun ambré le Nimbus 2000... Mais je ne pouvais pas le prendre comme ça...

 _Reducto_

Avais-je chuchoté en pointant ma baguette vers le balai. Il ne faisait à présent plus que quelques centimètres et, le glissant dans ma poche, je repartis comme si de rien n'était peut-être... si j'arrivai à partir d'ici... je pourrai le vendre à un bon prix... après tout, il l'avait abandonné et c'était grâce à moi qu'il était à nouveau utilisable c'était mon travail ! Mes nuits blanches ! Ma sueur ! Mon temps ! Qu'il les rembourse !

En silence, j'étais retournée dans mon dortoir et, sur mon lit, adossé à une pile de livres, je vis mini-Krum se frotter les yeux, s'étirer puis, quand il me vit, il se releva d'un bon m'avait-il attendu ?

Silencieuse, je m'était laissée tomber sur le matelas. Il monta alors sur mon torse et se laissa tomber dessus, ses jambes en tailleur il semblait inquiet. Je fourrai alors ma main dans ma poche puis l'approchai de lui et, quand je l'ouvris, ses yeux écarquillèrent.

Ce soir là, je m'endormis en regardant mon ami tournoyer autour de mon lit, un sourire enfantin plastré sur son visage. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée parce que je devrais le vendre... mais je pourrais toujours lui en faire un rien qu'à lui... après tout, de simples cadenas ne m'avaient jamais stoppée...

Le lendemain, je me levai vers cinq heures, pris un morceau de parchemin et de l'encre et écrivis au propriétaire du magasin d'articles de Quidditch. J'avais réfléchis longuement à combien je pouvais vendre un balai de seconde main en état neuf... Sachant que je l'avais fait à l'identique, et que le prix standard pour un Nimbus 2000 était de quarante et un Gallions, le mien devait en valoir dans les trente. Une fois ma lettre finie, je la fourrai dans l'enveloppe et partis immédiatement poster mes deux lettres une avec la proposition de vente, l'autre avec l'argent du mois pour ma grand-mère.

En revenant, je m'arrêtai pour observer la forêt interdite. 'Dix Gallions' murmurai-je, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Soudain, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et, remarquant finalement ma faim, je me hâtai de rentrer. J'étais entrain de monter les escaliers quand j'entendis une porte se fermer non loin derrière moi.

\- « Vous êtes bien matinale, Smithen... » fit remarquer une voix traînante.

\- « Laissez-moi deviner on pourrait croire que je prépare un 'mauvais coup', c'est ça ? » répondis-je en essayant d'imiter sa façon de parler. Il ne sembla pas goûter la plaisanterie... mais je n'avais pas à me justifier seuls les menteurs et les peureux cherchent à se justifier !

Sans même attendre qu'il ne m'envoie une autre pique, j'allai vers la Grande Salle et, m'assis en bout de table et lui à l'autre.

Je m'étais déjà servie, mais ma tête était ailleurs puis, quand mon regard se posa brièvement sur Rogue une remarque me revint... quelque chose de très utile et si j'allais vérifier cette histoire d'Acromentule ?

Bien sûr, il me fallu attendre la nuit pour faire ça et, je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps il me faudrait pour les trouver... ni si j'arriverai à mettre la main sur du venin... mais dans le doute, je pris quelques flacons, me remémorai quelques sorts utiles tels que _Arania exumai_ et, en cherchant bien dans les tréfonds de mon sac, je trouvai une fiole presque vide d'élixir d'Ailuro une chance.

Pour être sûre de passer inaperçue, je pris le dernier passage secret que j'avais découvert et, après une dizaines de minutes de marche, je me retrouvai de l'autre côté du Lac Noir, juste en face de la forêt et suffisamment loin de chez Rubeus pour ne pas être suspectée.

Une goutte dans chaque œil et je me mis en marche, baguette à la main, dans les bois. Plusieurs fois, j'entendis des hennissement et, au loin, des centaures galopaient entre les énormes racines qui recouvraient le sol.. mais pas un seul ne parut me voir. Un peu plus loin, je trouvais, pour mon plus grand bonheur, des crins de licornes emmêlés dans des ronces je les pris tous et, après avoir ensorcelé la poche de ma veste, les fourrai dedans.

Soudain, un hurlement déchirant déchira le silence et m'attendant au pire, je fus partiellement rassurer de voir six Gytrashs m'encercler.

\- « Lumos ! » murmurai-je et, dans la seconde qui suivi, une lumière intense naquit de ma baguette tous disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Confuse, je regardai ma baguette et, l'inspectai je n'avais pas voulu les détruire ! Non, je voulais juste les faire fuir... rien de plus... je n'avais que chuchoté ! Peut-être était-ce le crin de licorne qui avait catalysé le sort... oui, ça devait être ça...

J'avais donc continué ma route mais, après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de recherche, je commençai à perdre espoir... Rogue avait peut-être menti cette fois-ci...

\- « Encore deux heures avant de rentrer » me dis-je en regardant ma montre. À ce moment, mon regard se posa sur l'abre qui était à côté de moi et, soudain, une idée me vint ce bois serait parfait pour un balai... Comme je l'avais fait auparavant, je marquai l'arbre à côté duquel je me trouvais et, au moment où ma baguette commença à entamer l'écorce, un cris strident retenti.

'Merde !' me dis-je en fuyant le plus vite possible. Un Botruc ! J'avais déranger un Botruc ! Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à courir, ou à le transformer en allumettes avant qu'il ne me crève les yeux je décidai de continuer à courir.

Ce truc était rapide et, plusieurs fois, je dus prendre un tournant serré... à tel point que je ne savais même plus où j'étais !

Soudain, j'arrivai devant une fosse et, la respiration courte je regardai un peu partout est-ce que je l'avais semé ? Malheureusement pour moi, les effets de l'élixir étaient entrain de se dissiper et je ne pouvais pas me permettre un moment d'inattention pas maintenant !

Tout semblait calme mais je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à mes yeux qui, à présent, ne voyaient presque plus rien... Tout à coup, un cris strident résonna dans le silence et, voyant une chose blanchâtre foncer directement vers ma tête. Dans ma surprise, je fis un pas en arrière et, perdis pied.

\- « Stupéfix ! » criai-je dans ma chute mais, au moment où un éclair bleu aurait dû sortir, un torrent de flammes se déchaînèrent sur la pauvre créature qui, juste après moi, s'écrasa au moins cinq fois sur les différent niveau qui séparaient l'endroit où nous étions, de la fosse où nous nous trouvions actuellement.

Étalée sur le sol et encore aveuglée par la luminosité des éclairs de feu qui avaient jailli de ma baguette, je commençai sérieusement à me poser des questions est-ce que je m'étais réellement gourée de signe ?! Non, j'avais pourtant tracé une ligne droite ! Pas une forme de flamme... trop sonnée pour me poser plus de questions, je me redressai lentement et, assise par terre, je me rendis compte d'une chose presque tout, autour de moi, était blanchâtre !

\- « Qu'est-ce que... » murmurai-je en prélevant un petit morceau mais je ne voyais rien. Je sortis alors précipitamment ma fiole, mis une goutte d'élixir dans chaque œil et, après quelques secondes, une infinité de rosaces blanchâtres, au maillage complexe se dessinèrent devant moi. « la colonie... » me dis-je en me relevant.

'Alors ce cher Rogue n'avait pas menti...' me dis-je en souriant. Mais il s'effaça bien vite quand une ombre énorme s'approcha de ma position j'allai me cacher dans un vieux terrier. Cette chose ne vint pas vraiment par ici, mais de là où j'étais, je voyais parfaitement huit pattes velues de pas loin de quatre mètres, des yeux noirs et brillant et, finalement, des pinces impressionnantes !

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je me contentai de l'observer en cherchant un moyen de la faire se tenir tranquille le temps que je prélève un peu de son venin...

 _Arania exumai_ la ferait sauter dans les airs... et si je lui lançai un Pétrificus totalus... je pourrais une fois de plus me tromper et la brûler... ce qui pourrait mettre le feu aux toiles qu'elles avaient tissé un peu partout...

 _quarante minutes_

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester là indéfiniment... après quelques secondes à débattre avec moi-même, je me dis que, si ma baguette avait un problème, alors c'était le moment de tenter... je ne pouvais pas me permettre de planter un sort et de me retrouver avec une araignée de dix mètres à mes trousses... et puis, j'avais tout lu dessus... alors peut-être...

Vider son esprit et uniquement se concentrer sur la cible... ne pas cligner des yeux... et surtout ne pas la perdre des yeux... je n'avais jamais tenté ça avec un tel sort... juste quelques fois un _Wingardum Leviosa_ sur une cuillère... je me jetai donc à l'eau et, une fois ma concentration uniquement sur l'araignée, je murmurai un _Immobilus_ et, au moment où je crus qu'elle allait continuer comme si de rien n'était, elle s'arrêta net dans sa course. Silencieusement et avec prudence, je sorti de mon trou et, au moment où j'allai prendre une fiole dans ma poche, j'entendis une sorte de grésillement et, relevant la tête, je ne pus que pointer ma baguette en avant.

Dans un cris de douleur, la moitié gauche de la tête de l'araignée se désintégra en un tas de cendres et le reste de son corps, commença à convulser puis, quand ses pattes se rétractèrent, elle tomba sur le côté et roula finalement sur son dos.

Horrifiée, je n'osai bouger ce n'étais pas ce que je voulais... je voulais pas la tuer... je... cette baguette ! Pourquoi elle me faisait ça ?! Pourquoi ?! Elle ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant ! Jamais ! Et maintenant...

Soudain, j'entendis des cliquetis semblables à ceux que cette araignée avait produit et, de peur de voir le reste de la colonie, je me relevai immédiatement, escaladai la paroi le plus rapidement possible. Une foi en haut, je voulus souffler mais un seul regard en contrebas m'en dissuada elles étaient au moins une vingtaine après moi !

Ignorant mon point de côté, je me mis à courir comme une dératée en jetant de temps à autres des _Arania exumais_ par dessus mon épaules mais elles me rattrapaient !

Au bout d'un moment, je dus sauter de racines en racines mais mon pied glissa et je finissais au sol, ma baguette loin de moi. Ma tête tournait un peu, mais dans la foulée, je me précipitai en rampant vers ma baguette et, au moment où je me retournai, une ombre énorme me fondit dessus.

Un geste de main et, dans un panache de fumée et de plumes, un cris de poulet apeuré résonna. Devant moi, une volaille de près de deux mètres de haut, courrait dans tous les sens, ses congénères à ses trousses. Pendant que je me relevai, je les vis toutes disparaître derrière une masse emmêlée de racines noires et, quand je me remis à courir vers une partie de la forêt qui me sembla se dégager un peu, un cris perçant déchira la nuit je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps !

Couverte de boue, égratignée, à bout de souffle et le visage couvert de suie, j'entrai dans les douches. L'eau, comparé à l'air humide et froid de la forêt, me parut brûlante et, une fois sortie, je retournai dans la salle commune où Mini-Krum m'attendait assis sur le bord de la table, à regarder les flammes dans la cheminée.

\- « Piou~ » m'exclamai-je en m'étirant. « je crois que j'aurais plus besoin de faire de footing pendant au moins trois ans... » bayai-je et me frottant les cheveux pour me débarrasser de l'eau qui y était encore coincée.

Tout à coup, sa tête pivota vers moi et, quand il me vit, il détourna immédiatement la tête. Surprise, je m'approchai et il s'en alla vers l'autre extrémité de la table dos à moi.

\- « Bah alors... tu me dis pas bonsoir ? » demandai-je en lui donnant un petit coup de l'index dans l'épaule il secoua son épaule et croisa ses bras devant lui. « attends je rêve ou tu me boudes ? » demandai-je incrédule.

À ce moment, il pointa son doigts vers le haut du mur l'horloge indiquait quatre heures.

\- « Bah je t'avais dit que je rentrerais tôt... » tentai-je en riant à ma propre vanne... mais lui me regarda juste avec des yeux noirs, ses bras toujours fermement croisés. « écoute... je suis désolée... je resterai pour les prochaines nuits, d'accord.. ? » promis-je en m'asseyant sur le sol juste devant lui. Il sembla réfléchir un moment puis soupira silencieusement son regard sembla s'adoucir.

Il ne me restait plus que deux heures de sommeil et, allongée sur le fauteuil avec Mini-Krum couché dans les replis de mon pull noir et jaune je sentis une douce chaleur remonter jusqu'à mon cœur... ça faisait du bien... d'avoir quelqu'un pour qui on compte...

\- « Bonne sieste... » murmurai-je en fermant mes yeux je tiendrais ma promesse envers lui, mais dans trois jours, maximum, je retournerais là-bas, et je prendrais au moins une branche... et ce maudit venin !


	9. Chapter 9

Je tins ma promesse et me reposais, les yeux rivés sur les ombres au plafond, en attendant un sommeil qui me guiderait, irrémédiablement vers le jour suivant... vers les corvées qui étaient toutes les mêmes, les pavés qui se ressemblaient, les brûlures dues aux Scroutts que je ne prenait même plus la peine de soigner tellement j'en avais... Si j'étais retournée une fois de plus à l'infirmerie avec la peau grillée et des griffures partout, je crois bien que Madame Pomfresh m'aurait enfermée dans une cuve de dictame jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

En parlant de cuve, j'avais eu plusieurs fois le 'droit' ou plutôt « l'insigne honneur » d'aller récurer tous les chaudrons de ce cher Rogue... après plus de trois jours de récurage, j'avais commencé à me demander s'il ne laissait pas ses chaudrons sales sur le feu, exprès... et bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas me servir de ma baguette ! Non pas que je n'avais pas le droit de l'utiliser... non... j'avais juste peur... peur que ma baguette me fasse faux bond et je transforme tous les chaudrons en serpents ou en volatiles... j'imaginais déjà le petit sourire satisfait de Rogue s'il apprenait que ma baguette était défaillante... bon.. si je n'avais pas été renvoyée pour avoir failli maudire la vie d'un élève en lui réduisant son espérance de vie de moitié... alors une baguette défaillante ne serait peut-être pas une raison suffisante pour me jeter d'ici... mais dans le doute, je m'imposai comme défis d'apprendre à jeter des sorts efficaces sans même utiliser ma baguette...

Je ne savais pas plus qu'avant sur le sujet et ne pouvais définitivement pas demander à un professeur comment faire c'était quelque chose que l'on apprenait qu'en sixième année en Défense contre les forces du mal... et même si Roque aurait été flatté qu'on lui pose une question sur un sujet pareil, je me doutais qu'il ne me lâcherait plus d'une semelle si j'avais le malheur de lui en faire part... et maintenant que j'y pensais, si je voulais réellement retourner dans la forêt, il me faudrait être un peu plus préparée... c'était une folie de partir comme ça...

Alors, pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, je me contentai de m'entraîner dans le dortoir en essayant de faire voler des objets de plus en plus lourds j'avais commencé avec une plume, puis brindille et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je butte devant la bûche... je ne savais pas si c'était une limite de ma magie non catalysée ou juste un manque de concentration... mais je n'arrivais pas à la déplacer de plus de dix centimètres au dessus du sol et à la maintenir là...

Au bout du vingtième essai, je laissai tomber la bûche et me contentai de faire voler un vieux journal.

Soudain, je sentis que le journal était devenu plus lourd et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que mini-Krum était dessus ! Ma concentration s'évapora d'un coup et tous deux tombèrent. J'étais trop loin pour le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol et je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma baguette je risquais de lui faire du mal... alors, réunissant toute la concentration que j'avais, je me concentrait sur lui.

 _Arresto Momentum_

hurlai-je dans ma tête et, à quelques centimètres du sol, il s'arrêta puis, fut poser doucement sur le tapis sauvé.

\- « Tu es complètement fou ! » grondai-je en marchant à grand pas vers lui. « j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque ! » dis-je en le prenant délicatement entre mes doigts. « tu aurais pu te faire mal ! Ou pire ! » ajoutai-je toujours paniquée.

Mais à la place d'un air effrayé, je ne vis qu'un grand sourire et un pouce levé.

\- « Ne me dis pas que t'as fait ça exprès... » grondai-je un peu déconcertée il haussa les épaules. « Ne me refais plus jamais ça... » commençai-je avant qu'il secoue la tête et ne retourne à côté du journal sur lequel il monta à califourchon. « J'ai dit 'non'... » grondai-je d'un ton que je voulais strict... mais en y réfléchissant... c'était moi qui l'avait privé d'un balai... alors j'acceptai et, après plusieurs sauvetages in extremis, je parvins à le garder en vol... et ce, malgré les différentes cabrioles qu'il tentait.

\- « Allez, au lit. » dis-je faisant se poser le journal sur la table il ne voulait plus descendre. « Tu pourras en faire demain. » dis-je en préparant mon pull pour lui faire un lit. « Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure de dormir. » ajoutai-je en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Rester concentrée pendant si longtemps sur un seul point m'avait complètement vidée mais, juste avant de m'endormir, une question me vint quand recevrai-je la réponse pour ma proposition de vente ?

Badiane arriva le lendemain cette enflure ne voulais même pas m'en donner dix Gallions ! J'avais besoin de cet argent... mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir par cette vipère à corne... il me fallait trouver autre chose... et vite... à ce moment, mon regard alla vers la forêt... la dernière fois, je n'étais pas prête... mais ça, c'était la dernière fois !

Allongée sur le canapé, je faisais voltiger Krum sur son journal tout en essayant de penser à quoi emmener pour ma prochaine expédition... Demain soir, tous les élèves arriveraient et s'en serait fini de mes sorties nocturnes... ou du moins, elles ne seraient pas aussi simples à mettre en place... et puis... je devrais à nouveau faire en sorte que personne ne me trouve dans mon pot...

Je soupirai 'et encore une année à vivre cachée...' murmurai-je en laissant ma tête aller en arrière.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois que je pourrais être tranquille avec seulement mini-Krum dans ce dortoir... peut-être la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire voler librement sur un vieux journal... mais aussi, peut-être, la dernière chance que j'aurais de sortir sans que personne ne me remarque... et il me fallait ce venin !

J'avais envoyé mini-Krum se coucher et, sans faire de bruit, je me relevai, mis une goutte d'Ailuro dans mon œil puis allai chercher tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin une veste, mon sac et ma baguette que j'avais hésité à prendre... mais elle faisait partie de moi...

Je me dirigeai donc à pas de souris vers la sortie mais, quand je passai devant la cheminée, je vis une ombre se dessiner entre la lumière qu'offrait les flammes.

\- « Je t'avais dit que j'y retournerais... » soupirai-je en me retournant mini-Krum était debout sur la table et laissa sa tête pendre vers le bas. « J'ai besoin d'argent pour grand-mère... » commençai-je en m'approchant de lui. « Je dois récupérer un ingrédient rare et une fois que je l'aurais vendu... » continuai-je en m'agenouillant devant la table. « tout ira mieux. » ajoutai-je en forçant un sourire que je voulais rassurant. Il me regarda pendant un moment puis il parti vers le pull noir et jaune.

Je le suivais du regard, un peu peinée et, quand je voulus me redresser pour partir, j'entendis quelque chose être 'tapé' contre du bois. Je relevai les yeux et, devant moi se trouvait mini-Krum avec le Nimbus 2000 dans ses mains il me le tendit.

Surprise, j'approchai lentement ma main et, quand mes doigts se refermèrent sur le manche, il le lâcha, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- « Merci » dis-je en avant de me relever. Le sourire aux lèvres, je sortis du dortoir et sortis par le dédale des rondes bajoues. Soudain, en mettant les mains dans mes poches, je sentis quelque chose le Nimbus. Ceci me donna une idée. Je rebroussai chemin, pris un autre raccourci et arrivai dans le parc juste devant le terrain de Quidditch.

 _Alohomora_

murmurai-je devant la porte de bois de la remise tous les cadenas s'ouvrirent et tombèrent au même moment. Cette chère Madame Bibine état bien plus stupide que je ne l'aurais cru...

 _Accio protections_

dis-je en tendant la main un set complet de protection de Quidditch me vola dans les bras. Je serais bien entrée pour chercher moi-même... mais le fait d'avoir mis de simples cadenas était vraiment, vraiment louche... je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tomber dans un éventuel piège et me retrouver coincée dans la remise... je n'avais pas que ça à faire !

Une fois arnachée, je m'enfonçai dans la forêt et, après une bonne heure de marche en suivant les marques que j'avais faite sur les arbres la dernière fois, je parvins devant celui qui m'intéressait le plus un marronnier magnifique. J'en tranchai une branche et la mis dans mon sac 'J'en connais un qui sera content' pensai-je en zippant la fermeture éclair.

Mais maintenant, il me fallait retrouver la colonie... 'mais comment faire sans perdre des heures et des heures... ?' me demandai-je en scannant les alentours que je n'avais pas eu le temps de marquer la dernière fois. 'Peut-être' me dis-je en cherchant dans ma poche...

Je sortis le Nimbus et, après lui avoir fait reprendre sa taille normale, l'enfourchai. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et, je dus réduire la cadence pour ne pas m'en prendre un pendant que je regardais un peu partout. Ça faisait bien une heure que je tournais en rond et, au moment où je passais sous un arbre gigantesque, j'entendis une sorte de cliquetis étrange venir d'au dessus. Je levai les yeux une araignée !

Par réflexe, j'accélérai et me retrouvai poursuivie par une bonne vingtaine d'Acromentules. Elles étaient rapides et agiles et moi, sur mon Nimbus, je devais non seulement avoir les yeux devant moi pour éviter de faire la bise à un arbre, mais aussi sur les araignées qui me talonnaient de près... de très près... tellement près, que j'étais certaines de retrouver les brindilles de mon Nimbus complètement enduites de venin. Je parvins toutefois à en éloigner quelques unes grâce à mes _Arania exumai_ , mais je dus en brûler une vivante pour me permettre de fuir pendant qu'elles dévoraient leur congénère.

Mais je ne m'étais pas arrêtée pour regarder et voyais les troncs noirs passer comme des ombres de part et d'autre de mon balai J'avais apparemment pris le pli.

Soudain, une ombre énorme apparut dans mon champ de vision et, alors que j'allai lui lancer un sort, le manche de mon balai se prit dans un tronc qui était tombé j'enchaînai les saltos avant et m'écrasai lourdement sur le sol.

Sonnée mais pas encore hors service, je me précipitai vers ma baguette qui, pendant ma chute, avait volé à plusieurs mètres de moi mais, alors que je n'étais plus qu'à deux mètres, les cliquetis se firent plus bruyants je me jetai sur le côté juste à temps.

\- « J'ai faim... » se plaignit une voix désincarnée semblable à celle d'un enfant mais personne n'étais là ! Je mis un moment à comprendre, mais je me souvins que les Acromentules, bien qu'elles soit considérées comme des animaux magiques, sont capables de parler comme un humain et de tenir un discours cohérent... si on leur apprenait... mais qui... ?

Cependant, cette question devait attendre et, au moment où elle accouru vers moi, je me concentrais de toutes mes forces

 _Arania Exumai !_

Criai-je. Le sort paru marcher elle se retrouva projetée à une bonne dizaine de mètres plus loin il fallait vraiment que je remercie mini-Krum ! Immédiatement et malgré la douleur qui commençait à s'installer dans toute la partie droite de mon corps, je lançai un _Accio_ à ma baguette puis à mon balai.

\- « Un Poulain n'a rien à faire dans notre forêt. » tonna une voix grave et courroucée. Juste à côté de mon balai se tenait un centaure. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que sa robe et, derrière une barbe fournie et sombre, se dessinait une ligne fine.

\- « Poulain ? » répétai-je un peu déconcertée...

\- « Partez ! » ordonna-t-il sans même répondre à ma question.

\- « Mais...j... euh... vous euh... marchez sur mon b-balai... » balbutiai-je en pointant un doigt hésitant vers l'endroit où mon pauvre Nimbus se faisait à moitié piétiner. Mais il ne me regardait déjà plus et semblait bien plus intéressé par le ciel.

Sur le moment, je ne savais plus trop quoi faire prendre mon balai ? Mais si j'utilisai un _Accio_... il pourrait prendre ça comme une offense/agression... et si je m'approchai... non, vraiment... il avait pas l'air commode... Mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans mon balai !

\- « Uhm... euh... monsieur... » commençai-je en m'approchant lentement. « est-ce que vous pouvez vous décaler pour que je récupère on balai... ? » demandai-je d'une voix mal assurée une fois à trois mètres de lui.

Soudain, des cliquetis arrivèrent à mes oreilles et, scannant les alentour du regard, je fus prise au dépourvu quand le centaure se cabra une araignée ! De surprise, j'avais perdu mon équilibre et était tombée en arrière rampant au sol pour m'éloigner du rodéo endiablé.

D'autres cliquetis furieux retentirent et, en quelques secondes, je me retrouvai entourée de sept araignées d'au moins quatre mètres chacune.

Mes Arania Exumais jamais n'auraient suffis à toutes les écarter de moi suffisamment pour que je puisse m'enfuir ! Il me fallait quelque chose d'autre... de plus puissant... mais il me fallait gagner du temps...

 _Confringo_

pensai-je en pointant ma baguette vers le sol. Une explosion fit se soulever une quantité non négligeable de terre et, dans la confusion, je repassai tous les sorts dont j'avais théoriquement appris l'usage... mais la poussière allait se dissiper...

 _Duro_

criai-je et toutes les particules m'entourant se durcirent, formant ainsi une barrière entre moi et mes sept assaillantes... mais ça ne durerait pas bien longtemps... 'pense ! Pense ! Vite un sort puissant... quelque chose... _Incendio_ non. _Sectumsempra_ ? Non... _Reducto_... Non _F-_ '. Tout à coup, une patte velue transperça la coque qui m'entourait et dans ma surprise, je laissai échapper le mot qui me passait par la tête.

 _Feudeymon_

hurlai-je en bafouillant. Je n'eus pas le temps de regretter mon action, qu'un filet de flammes dévastatrices s'échappèrent de ma baguette pour prendre la forme d'un serpent énorme qui en quelques secondes seulement, entoura toutes les araignées qui m'encerclaient dans une étreinte mortelle. Pendant que les Acromentules à l'agonie flambaient dans un concert de cris suraigus, je passai mon temps à lancer des _Glacius_ pour endiguer les flammes qui se propageaient sur le sol parsemé de feuilles mortes.

Complètement paniquée, je gardai un œil sur le serpent, les flammes et m'estimai heureuse d'être la seule ic-

Soudain, un hennissement retentis et, d'un même mouvement, le serpent et moi-même tournâmes notre tête vers le centaure qui était toujours au prise avec son Acromentule. Il lui donna une ruade qui la fit tomber en arrière, à au moins deux mètres de lui et, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le Feudeymon s'élança en rampant autour de l'araignée puis la serra tellement fort entre ses anneaux qu'elle explosa en cendres !

C'était fini, il n'y avait plus d'ennemis à brûler... dans les livres, c'était à ce moment là que le Feudeymon devait disparaître, mais quand le centaure s'effondra sur le sol dans une crise de spasmes, le reptile de flamme se jeta sur lui.

Instinctivement, je me mis devant, espérant, peut-être que le Feudeymon ne brûle pas son sorcier mais la peur pris le dessus.

 _Protego Maxima Fianto Duri Repello Inimicum_

Hurlai-je intérieurement. À ce moment, un bouclier apparut tout autour de nous et, quand le Feudeymon vint s'écraser dessus il fut désintégré et, de lui, ne nous resta plus que des étincelles.

Incrédule devant ma réussite, je tombai à genoux mais, à ce moment là, une respiration sifflante se fit entendre je me retournai pour voir le centaure, le torse couvert de sang et avec de profondes coupures au niveau des bras et de l'abdomen.

\- « Monsieur ! » criai-je en me précipitant à ses côtés sa respiration semblait laborieuse. Le venin d'Acromentule était très puissant et pouvait paralyser la partie mordue en quelques minutes... mais il me fallait au moins du venin pur... et les Acromentules avaient été réduites en c-

À ce moment, mes yeux se posèrent sur une énorme mandibule fumante je me précipitai vers elle et sortis une fiole. Pourvu que le venin ne se soit pas évaporé...

La main tremblante, je pressai la pointe de la mandibule contre la fiole et... rien ne sorti

\- « Merde ! » vociférai-je avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil au centaure dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et bruyante. « Alleeeezz... donne m'en un peu... » dis-je en réessayant : mais une seule goutte tomba. « ALLEZ ! » criai-je en pressant de toutes mes forces. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre et, en quelques secondes, la fiole débordait déjà d'un liquide verdâtre. Pour gagner du temps, je bouchai le goulot avec mon pouce et me précipitai à côté du centaure. Là, je réunis des feuilles et brindilles en un foyer et retournai rapidement la terre alentour avec les pieds.

 _Incendio_

dis-je avant que le feu ne prenne. J'avais lu les livres de Dragonneau apparemment, lors d'un voyage à Bornéo, il avait rencontré un natif qui lui avait appris que, le venin d'Acromentule bouilli, selon la personne, pouvait être, soit un remède de fortune, soit un catalyseur de la réaction et tuer en quelques secondes.

C'était tirer une vie à pile ou face, mais si je ne faisais rien, il mourrait d'asphyxie... une chance sur trois de survivre... il fallait au moins essayer ! Le laisser bouillir jusqu'à ce que le vert devienne blanc laiteux et que des bulles noires remontent... tout ce que j'espérais, c'était que ça marcherait...

Le liquide devint blanc il étouffait.

Les bulles tardaient la fréquence des apnées étaient de plus en plus rapprochée et leur durée plus longue.

Des bulles noires commencèrent à remonter il ne respirait plus et ses yeux étaient révulsés.

Totalement paniquée, je retirai le venin du feu et soulevai délicatement la tête du centaure pour lui faire boire 'l'antidote'. Il y eu quelques secondes de latence, puis, d'un coup, il se remis à respirer et avala une grosse goulée d'air.

\- « Hey vous allez bien ? » demandai-je en lui relevant un peu la tête. Sa respiration était haletante et je me demandai même s'il m'entendait... Heureusement, ses tremblements avaient arrêté... cependant, j'avais peur que le petit vent froid qui s'était levé y'a un petit moment, ne le refroidisse... il était complètement couvert de sueur... et toutes ses blessures...

\- « Mince... euh c'était … euh... rah mince... c'était quoi déjà... » vociférai-je en regardant un peu partout comme si la réponse était gravée sur un arbre. 'Mais pourquoi j'ai pas de dictame sur moi ?! ' grognai-je en continuant de chercher dans ma mémoire... « Sanita- Sana... euh... Sanitar... rah ! » marmonnai-je en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue. « Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! »

 _Vulnera Sanentur_

prononçai-je distinctement en appliquant une main sur chaque plaies une après l'autre. En temps normal, j'aurais préféré utiliser ma baguette pour un meilleur résultat, mais je n'avais pas trop confiance en la mienne... du moins, pas pour soigner quelqu'un... manquerait plus qu'elle l'ai grillé sur place... j'aurais fait quoi moi ? Des lasagnes ? Le sang éparpillé sur son torse retourna alors dans son corps puis, quand la dernière goutte de sang fut à l'intérieur, les blessures se refermèrent.

Toute à coup, j'entendis des bruits de sabot marteler le sol et, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer à des centaures les raisons de la présence d'un 'Poulain' dans la forêt interdite en dehors de l'année scolaire, la nuit et avec, autour d'elle des cadavres calcinés d'Acromentules et un centaure dans les vapes... j'optai pour l'explication la plus simple partir en courant avant qu'on me pose la moindre question !

J'embarquai mon balai qui, par je ne sais quel miracle était encore en un seul morceau ainsi que la mandibule que je réduisis avant de la mettre dans ma poche et filai dessus jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où je descendis et me précipitai dans le dédale des rondes bajoues puis dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle où je m'écroulai sur le canapé.

Bien, alors faisons un récapitulatif de l'expédition j'avais manqué de me faire bouffer pas moins de quatre fois par des Acromentules avant même d'entrer dans la zone de la colonie, j'avais failli me briser la nuque en tombant de balai, de me faire piétiner par un centaure puis de me faire réduire en cendre par ma propre malédiction et finalement, j'avais joué les savant fou en soignant quelqu'un avec un remède qui pouvait être mortel... y'a pas à dire, ça changeait du ménage !

\- « Mais au moins... » murmurai-je en sortant la mandibule miniature de ma poche. « j'ai mon venin. » dis-je en souriant. À ce moment là, même l'idée de devoir supporter les autres pendant une année de plus ne me semblait plus si horrible... au moins, ma grand-mère serait entre de bonnes mains pendant encore quelques temps... juste ce qui lui faudrait pour se remettre.


	10. Chapter 10

Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau aujourd'hui et, pendant que je regardai les calèches traverser le paysage flouté par les épais nuages gris anthracite avec les élèves à l'intérieur, j'entendais Peeves glousser un peu plus loin. Je posai alors mon seau dans la remise, fermai le tout à clef puis vint voir ce qui pouvait bien être si drôle.

Dans le grand Hall, Peeves tournoyait dans les airs et refermait fébrilement des ballons colorés que je soupçonnait être remplis d'eau. À ce moment, la grande porte s'ouvrit il était temps pour moi de retourner dans le dortoir et de me changer. Je tirai donc ma révérence pour le moment et quittait le Rez-de-Chaussez au son des élèves apeurez et éclaboussés bon retour à Poudlard chers camarades.

Une fois changée, je retournais avec les autres et entrai avec la foule des première année dans la Grande Salle pour me diriger tout de suite vers ma place.

\- « Mais tu sais toi pourquoi ils nous ont demandé de prendre des habits de soirée ? » demanda une fille rousse au visage émacié.

\- « Non, mais j'ai pris la plus belle que j'avais elle est grenat avec de la soie sur la taille e- »

\- « Ça vous dérangerez de faire un peu de place ? » demandai-je sans vraiment d'animosité. Elles se tournèrent alors vers moi, me regardèrent un moment puis se poussèrent un peu plus vers le bout de table pour prendre encore plus de place.

\- « On veut pas d'une Serpentard refoulée ici ! » répondis la rousse. « Va rejoindre tes semblables ! » ajouta-t-elle en tirant ses manches par dessus ses mains.

\- « Décalez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît. » demandai-je une fois de plus en essayant de garder mon agacement pour moi.

\- « Non ! » répondit-elle en serrant ses poings sur le tissu trempé de sa robe.

\- « Tu ne me laisseras pas m'asseoir ? » demandai-je alors en faisant un pas vers elle.

\- « N-non. » répondit-elle, mais ça voix avait légèrement tremblé.

 _Repulso_

pensai-je en ne les quittant pas des yeux et, dans une succession de cris de surprise, elle se retrouvèrent propulsées, contre les autres en me laissant ainsi une place tout à fait convenable pour prendre mes aises.

Je savais qu'elles me lançaient des regards noirs mais je m'en moquai au moins j'avais ma tranquillité. Mon regard alla alors à la table des professeurs et inévitablement, vers le Choixpeau.

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

 _Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

 _Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

 _Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 _Chacun montra très vite_

 _Sa vertu favorite_

 _Et en fit le blason_

 _De sa propre maison._

 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,_

 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

 _Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

 _Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 _Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,_

 _Ils choisirent leurs favoris,_

 _Mais qui pourrait les remplacer_

 _Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?_

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

 _De me déloger de sa tête,_

 _Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

 _Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

 _Pour que je puisse sans erreur_

 _Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

 _Et décider avec raison_

 _Ce que sera votre maison._

C'était une nouvelle chanson, encore une... mais cette serpillière parlante était toujours aussi imbue de sa personne... 'Sans erreur... ouais, cause toujours...' marmonnai-je en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Puis vint le moment des répartitions et, comme ça ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde, je laissai mon regard vadrouiller sur la table des professeurs Rogue, toujours aussi souriant. Hagrid faisait coucou à Potter et compagnie, Trelawney se lavait les mains dans son verre... pas pire que d'habitude... 'Ah !' me dis-je. Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était pas encore arrivé 'j'espère qu'on aura quelqu'un de compétent... faudrait pas que Lupin se soit démené pour nous remettre à niveau pour rien...' me dis-je en grinçant des dents le souvenir de Lockhart était encore intellectuellement douloureux pour moi.

Je pris un peu de steak et de légumes, mais la tarte à la mélasse ne me tentait pas 'mamie m'en fera une bien meilleure quand elle sera rétablie.' me dis-je en souriant à cette simple idée.

\- « Et voilà ! » dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, « maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte également cette année les Yo-Yos hurleurs, les Frisbees à dents de serpent et les Boomerangs à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète comprend quatre cent trente-sept articles, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et peut être consultée dans le bureau de Mr Rusard, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés. » énonça-t-il avant que les coins de sa bouche ne tressaillent.

\- « Je voudrais également vous rappeler » poursuivit-il, « que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année. » annonça-t-il. Cette dernière information, fit se lever une rumeur parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas assez choqués pour rester silencieux.

\- « Cela est dû, » continua Dumbledore, « à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard... »

Mais alors qu'il allait continuer sa phrase, un coup de tonnerre surpassant tus les autres, retenti et toutes les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait un homme affublé d'une cape de voyage noir et dont une bonne partie du poids se reposait sur un grand bâton. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour le nouveau venu qui, une fois sa capuche enlevée, secoua une masse humide de cheveux gris foncé.

Il avait un visage que je n'aurais jamais pu qualifié de buriné... non, un burin, même dans les mains d'un troll, ne pouvais pas faire autant de dégâts ! Il lui manquait une bonne partie de son nez qui avait repoussé partiellement en des excroissances disgracieuses, sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'aligner par rapport à ce qui restait de ses narines et le plus étonnant, restait ses yeux l'un était petit, sombre et tellement enfoncé dans son orbite que j'avais eu du mal à le voir au début et, dans la lumière d'un éclair, je m'aperçus que le second n'était même pas humain !

Il était environ de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong et son iris était bleu électrique et semblait ne pas pouvoir se décider sur l'endroit qu'il devait fixer. C'était sans doute pour garder un œil sur tout ce qui se passait autour de lui... si jamais je perdais un œil pendant une 'promenade' dans la Forêt Interdite, je savais exactement ce que je voudrais à la place !

Intriguée au plus haut point, je le regardai remonter le long des tables et s'arrêter devant Dumbledore puis, après un court échange, il alla s'asseoir tout à droite de la table des professeurs. Il secoua alors sa tignasse grise, attrapa une assiette de saucisses, la monta jusqu'à l'amas de chair informe que constituai son tiers de nez et les renifla. Ce type devait être bigrement paranoïaque pour penser que quelqu'un aurait pu empoisonné un plat de saucisse... je n'avais même plus de poison sur moi ! … enfin, sauf la mandibule miniature que je portai constamment autour du cou dans un vieux médaillon que j'avais piqué dans le tiroir des objets perdus... j'en avais d'ailleurs changé la couleur pour être sûre que personne ne vienne me le réclamer.

\- « Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, » déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. « Le professeur Maugrey. » annonça-t-il en le montrant d'un grand geste de main comme il l'avait fait les autres année pour l'andouille frauduleuse et Lupin. Toutefois, nous ne fûmes que trois à l'applaudir même les professeurs ne le faisait pas ! Même McGonagall qui pourtant, de par sa bonne éducation, se serait au moins fendu de quelques battements... mais là... rien... du tout...

Est-ce que c'était à cause de son apparence ? Est-ce que tous étaient terrifiés par quelques cicatrices et un défaut de parallélisme ? Nan mais, même Lockhart avait été applaudit ! Une tanche pareille avait été applaudit et un ex-chasseur de mange mort ne recevait rien à cause de sa tronche ?!

Maugrey Fol Œil, j'en avais entendu parlé dans l'Allée des Embrumes il avait apparemment rempli plus de la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban et était à présent à la retraite... pas étonnant qu'un type avec autant d'ennemis se sente constamment menacé... pour le coup, je me sentais un peu moins seule...

Cependant, l'accueil plutôt froid des autres ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça et il sorti tout à coup, une vieille flasque de sa poche et en bu une longue gorgée. À ce moment, sa robe se souleva en suivant le mouvement de son bras et je remarquai des espèces de griffes métalliques dépasser...

\- « Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, » reprit Dumbledore après s'être éclaircit la gorge, en souriant à la foule des élèves qui contemplaient toujours Maugrey Fol Œil d'un air stupéfait, « nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard. »

\- « Vous PLAISANTEZ ! » s'exclama alors un Gryffondor j'avais reconnu la voix d'un des jumeaux Weasley. Cette simple intervention sembla avoir dissipé la tension qui avait été installée par Fol Œil et tous se mirent à rire... même Dumbledore pouffa dans son coin.

\- « Non, je ne plaisante pas, Mr Weasley, » dit-il. « Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne, cet été. C'est un troll, une harpie et un farfadet qui entrent dans un bar... »

'Et on était reparti pour un tour...' me dis-je en me pinçant les sinus ce n'était pas pour rien que je ne voulais pas rester trop longtemps à table les midis... Toutefois, McGonagall intervint et le discours repris son cours habituel.

\- « Heu... c'est vrai..., » dit Dumbledore. « Le moment n'est peut-être pas venu de... Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cents ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités... jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi... » ajouta-t-il plus pour lui que pour nous.

Une rumeur s'éleva alors parmi les élèves bah, si un tournoi s'occupait des morts... alors à quoi bon s'être débarrassé du Basilic ? On aurait dû l'inclure dedans ça aurait été plus drôle...

\- « Au cours des siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, » poursuivit Dumbledore, « mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que, cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions. »

Je recrachai mon jus de citrouille MILLE GALLIONS ?! 'Qu'on m'apporte une plume et de l'encre ! Où fallait-il signer ?!' me dis-je en pensant à tout ce que je pourrais faire pour ma grand-mère avec cet argent. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir cet argent... certains que l'annonce de morts avait refroidit, semblaient s'être enhardis à l'idée de remplir leurs poches...

\- « Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, » dit-il, « mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs, c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus, seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là » Dumbledore haussa légèrement la voix car plusieurs élèves, dont les Jumeaux, poussaient des exclamations scandalisées, « il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou la septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial. »

'Il s'en occupera lui-même ? Je suppose qu'une potion de vieillissement ne sera pas utile alors...' me dis-je en calant mon menton sur mon poing. C'était injuste ! J'avais bien plus de connaissances en magie noire que tous les élèves ici ! Même Granger ne les connaissait sans doute pas !

\- « Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard lorsqu'il, ou elle, aura été désigné. Mais il se fait tard, à présent, et je sais combien il est important que vous soyez frais et dispos pour vos premiers cours, demain matin. Alors, tout le monde au lit ! Et vite ! » ordonna-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles de gestes de mains.

Je fus l'une des premières à me lever et, traçant vers la salle commune tout en continuant de marcher, j'entrai et trouvai mini-Krum devant la cheminée il m'attendait comme d'habitude... mais j'entendais déjà les autres arriver.

Rapidement, je l'attrapai et sautai dans mon pot duquel je ne bougeai plus jusqu'à ce que tous soient allés se coucher.

À ce moment, je sentis quelque chose tapoter ma main et, regardant vers le bas, je rencontrai le regard inquisiteur de mini-Krum. Comme je ne voulais pas faire trop de bruit, je le posai sur mes genoux et pointai mon pousse vers les chambres pour signifier les autres, puis pointai un doigt vers lui et finalement, fis signe de briser quelque chose violemment...

Son regard paru inquiet, mais je supposai qu'il avait comprit.

L'année serait dure... mais avec mini-Krum tout contre mon cœur, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout surmonter... même l'impossible !


	11. Chapter 11

Ce matin là, je me réveillai vers six heures, laissai mini-Krum, à son plus grand mécontentement, dans le pot avec l'interdiction de sortir ou de faire du bruit, et me rendis en premier lieu dans la cuisine où l'un des elfes de maison me donna quelques toasts et des œufs durs.

Soudain, des pleurs se firent entendre et, en tournant la tête, je vis une Elfe que je n'avais jamais vu à Poudlard auparavant.

\- « Vous êtes nouve- » lui demandai-je avant de la voir vider une bouteille de bièraubeurre d'un trait. Une fois avalé, elle secoua mollement la tête et gémi.

\- « Winky, est triste parce qu'elle a reçu un vêtement... » expliqua Dobby en se tenant à côté de moi. « Liz Smithen, ne l'a jamais vu parce qu'elle n'a été libérée que cet été... » ajouta-t-il en ajustant le pourpoint multicolore et informe qu'il portait avec la plus grande fierté.

Soudain, une bouteille passa juste entre nous et alla s'écraser contre le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Je détournai le regard vers elle et vis deux grands yeux marrons rougis par les larmes et une expression qui oscillait entre la colère, la peur, la tristesse... et une pointe de frustration...

\- « Dobby, ne peux pas comprendre ! Dobby est un mauvais elfe de maison qui ne sait pas où est sa **place** ! DOBBY EST UN **TRAITRE A SA FAMILLE** ! » hurla-t-elle finalement de sa voix aiguë et à demi-brisée. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise par sa réaction... après tout, c'était très dur pour un Elfe de maison 'libéré' de trouver du travail... et plus que tout, pour des puristes comme l'était cette Winky, le simple fait de recevoir un vêtement était un déshonneur... le déshonneur ultime...

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de faire disparaître l'alcool du sol avec un _Evanesca_ avant de sortir avec mon déjeuner en main je n'aurais rien eu à dire de gentil de toute façon.

Seule, je mangeai en relisant, une fois de plus mes manuels et me mis à annoter et modifier plusieurs choses que je trouvais aberrantes les Acromentules n'étaient pas immunes aux sorts de métamorphose ! Mon exemplaire du _Monstrueux livre des monstres_ sembla ne pas apprécier mes griffonnages, mais je parvins à le calmer à temps avec des caresses tout du long de sa tranche.

\- « Alors ? » demanda une voix traînante en prenant bien le temps d'accentuer le 'r'. « martyriser vos camarades ne vous suffis plus ? »

\- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » répondis-je sans même lever les yeux de mon travail après avoir refermé et bouclé mon livre.

\- « Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle. » dit-il froidement. « Je vous ai à l'œil Smithen... Dumbledore s'est peut-être adouci après ce mois... »

\- « Laissez-moi vous rassurer Monsieur, vos paroles sont toujours aussi amères. » répondis-je avant même qu'il ne puisse finir.

\- « Trente points de moins pour Poufsouffle. » grogna-t-il en tournant sur ses talons, faisant ainsi voleter les longs pans noirs de sa robe, le faisant ainsi ressembler à une chauve-souris... mais, plus qu'à une chauve-souris, il me faisait penser à un café trop fort qu'on aurait oublié sur une table

noir, froid, sans saveur et tellement amer que même les amateurs l'auraient recraché.

'mouais, un bon sextuple expresso alors...' me dis-je en lui jetant un dernier regard. Peu à peu, la Salle se remplit et, au alentour de sept heures, tous étaient arrivés et le courrier aussi. Une petite chouette avait atterri juste devant moi et, en ouvrant l'enveloppe, j'y trouvais une lettre

 _Votre salaire sera directement versé à l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste_

'La confiance règne...' me dis-je en réduisant la lettre en millions de morceaux. Rogue avait tort, le vieux Dumbledore n'avait pas confiance... pas assez pour me laisser avec vingt Gallions en poche...

\- « Hey ! T'as vu ? » demanda un Poufsouffle. « on a un score négatif ?! » annonça-t-il à ses amis qui réagirent de la façon la plus normale du monde en s'agitant comme des poules devant un couteau.

\- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama l'un d'eux au bout de quelques secondes. « m-mais l'année vient à peine de commencer ! On peut pas avoir des points négatifs ! » ajouta-t-il en attrapant son ami par la manche.

Agacée par le manque de considération du vieil homme et l'agitation inutile qui ne faisait que s'amplifier, je jetai un Failamalle sur mes affaires et me levai du banc prochain arrêt le cours de botanique !

\- « Moi je suis sûre que c'est elle ! » lança une voix mal assurée. Je sortis ma glace à l'ennemi et une bonne centaine de points blancs apparurent je ne pris même pas le temps d'écouter le reste et pris un raccourci vers les serres si je ne laissai rien derrière moi, les Poufsouffles ne pourraient rien me faire il n'y avait que des fourbes et des lâches là bas !

Les Gryffondors était avec nous cette année encore mais, apparemment, la petite Miss Granger n'avait pas la tête à répondre aux questions alors, ayant déjà la moitié du programme de l'année en tête, je répondis aux questions de Chourave sur les Bubobulbs pour un total de quarante points et voilà, 'erreur' réparée.

Je passai par le dédales des rondes bajoues, puis par celui du pierrot et arrivai, avec tellement d'avance, que je me posai contre le mur à côté de la porte du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal en attendant que le prof nous laisse entrer. Les Serdaigles arrivèrent peu après et au moment où je crus que nous allions rester dehors pendant les deux heures qui nous restaient, le bruit singulier du bois contre la pierre retenti. Le professeur avait un bocal dans les bras et, regardant chacun de son œil magique, il nous fit entrer l'un après l'autre puis referma la porte derrière lui.

\- « Rangez-moi ces manuels vous n'en aurez pas besoin ! » grogna-t-il en posant son bocal sur son bureau. Haussant les épaules, je le rangeai dans mon sac et, au passage, vérifiai que ma baguette était toujours dans son étui en cuir cousu à la paroi intérieure de mon sac. Pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent, il fit l'appel mais, bien que sa tête ne bougeait pas, j'étais certaine que cet œil étrange fixait chacun de nous.

\- « Bien, » s'exclama-t-il en refermant son livre avec force. « votre précédent professeur m'a mis au courant de ce que vous avez étudier l'année dernière. » dit-il en sortant un vieux papier un peu abîmé. « Épouventards, Pitiponks, Strangulots et les loup-garous... » énuméra-t-il d'un voix étrangement monocorde beaucoup d'élèves se mirent à chuchoter.

'Pauvre professeur Lupin...' me dis-je en entendant certains de leurs commentaires. Je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme le meilleur professeur du monde, mais au moins, il nous avait fait rattraper le retard monstrueux que nous avions pris avec l'autre.

\- « Mais par Merlin ! Vous ne pourriez même pas tenir tête à un Cracmol ! » s'exclama-t-il en repoussant des mèches grisâtres de son visage labouré. « Alors c'est à moi de vous mettre à niveau. » grogna-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. « Bien, commençons, » dit-il en prenant une craie. « Les mauvais sorts » commença-t-il tout en l'écrivant sur le tableau noir. « Leurs formes sont aussi variables que leur puissance et, si je m'en tenais aux recommandations du Ministère, ma mission serait de vous apprendre à bredouiller quelques sorts de défense basiques en espérant que vous passiez votre petite vie bien tranquille LE DERRIERE VISSÉ SUR UNE CHAISE ! » termina-t-il en hurlant comme si nous étions un régiment d'infanterie indiscipliné.

Personne n'osa parler il semblait manquer d'air. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il fouilla sous sa cape et en tira une flasque... la même qu'au banquet. Il bu une longue gorgée de son contenu et frissonna comme s'il venait de boire du sang de Gobelin. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge puis posa sa craie... ou du moins les miettes qu'il en restait, sur le bord du bureau.

« Normalement, vous ne devriez pas voir le moindre maléfice interdit avant votre sixième année, » dit-il en s'avançant vers les tables. « mais Dumbledore vous fait apparemment suffisamment confiance pour en apprendre d'avantage. » expliqua-t-il.

Je ne pus réprimer un ricanement d'échapper mes lèvres et même si j'étais sûre que aucuns de mes voisin ne l'avait entendu, je sentis que l'on m'observait.

\- « Si un sorcier s'apprête à vous lancer un sort interdit, il ne vous le fera pas savoir par respect du règlement ! Là bas, là dehors, » dit-il en pointant la fenêtre du doigt, « Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance ! Si vous ratez votre sort, que ce soit pour vous défendre ou pour contre-attaquer vous êtes mort ! » énonça-t-il d'un ton froid et lugubre. « Une fois dehors, » répéta-t-il comme qu'il n'était plus tout à fait là, « vous êtes seuls ! » ajouta-t-il en baladant son œil sur tous les visages déconfis de la salle.

\- « Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire combien et quels sont les sorts les plus sévèrement punis par la loi ? » demanda-t-il avec ce que je crus être de l'espoir mais ce sentiment se fit bien vite la malle. Pas un seul d'entre eu ne connaissait ou n'avait même entendu parlé du trio des impardonnables ?! Ça m'étonnai de la part des Serdaigles qui se vantaient toujours de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde... Maugrey avait raison, ces filles et fils à papa n'avaient jamais fait un pas sans qu'on leur tienne la main me dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre... peut-être aurais-je été comme eu si tout ça ne s'était pas prod-

Soudain, un éclair rouge attira mon attention et, juste à temps, je me jetai sur le côté en arrachant au passage, les faibles coutures de l'étui que je pointai, instinctivement vers Maugrey pas un son, autre que les battements de mon cœur, ne résonnèrent à mes oreilles.

\- « À votre place. » grogna-t-il en abaissant sa baguette. « il y a plus important que l'observation des corbeaux ! » ajouta-t-il en restant bien droit devant moi. 'vigilance... à tout instant' me dis-je en abaissant ma baguette à mon tour. Je savais que beaucoup me regardaient à ce moment là... et pas avec admiration... mais je laissai tomber ma baguette dans mon sac et retournai sur ma chaise.

\- « Tien, » dit-il soudainement. « Est-ce que la grande brûlée, » commença-t-il, son œil magique fixé sur mes mains. « saurait quels sont les sorts interdits... » dit-il plus à la manière de formuler une hypothèse que s'il m'avait réellement posé une question...

Le regards étaient sur moi et, j'avais deux choix ou bien je mentais et me faisais passer un savon par le prof... ou bien j'étalai ma science et ajoutai une dernière couche de glu à mon étiquette de 'mini mage noir'...

\- « Non, Monsieur... » répondis en fermant les yeux le plus calmement possible. « je ne sais pas. » ajoutai-je en les rouvrant. Son œil noir me fixait, mais je voyais l'autre s'agiter dans tous les sens est-ce que ça voulait dire que je l'aurais à dos tout au long de l'année ?

Mais, à la surprise de beaucoup, il se contenta juste de grogner et, écrivit l'un des noms au tableau

\- « L'imperium, » annonça-t-il après s'être retourné, » qui en a entendu parlé ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant le tableau de sa craie mais personne ne se manifesta. « Bon, » soupira-t-il après quelques secondes. Il alla directement à son bocal, l'ouvrit et entra sa main à l'intérieur pour mieux en sortir une araignée... Mais il n'allait quand même pas...

 _Amplificatum_

 _Impero_

À ce moment, elle perdit le contrôle sauts périlleux, cabrioles, gigue... tout ce qui pouvait transformer cette pauvre créature en phénomène de foire y passa... et tous riaient... si seulement ils savaient pourquoi...

\- « Alors, vous trouvez ça drôle ? » grogna-t-il en lui faisant exécuter une autre danse que je ne connaissais pas. « ça vous plairait que je vous fasse faire la même chose ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus menaçant que jamais tous les rires s'évanouirent.

\- « Il y a plus de dix ans, nombre de sorcières et sorciers se sont retrouvés sous l'influence de l'Imperium. Mais, » continua-t-il en laissant l'araignée se rouler en boule dans sa main, « comment différencier celui qui était contrôlé et celui qui prétend l'avoir été ? Et bien on ne peut pas. » grogna-t-il en remettant l'araignée dans son bocal. « Les cas d'Imperium au Ministère de la magie ont fait sortir plus de Mangemorts que d'innocents. Mais ce sort peut être combattu et c'est ce que je vais vous apprendre à faire. Et la force de caractère, » énonça-t-il en écrivant au tableau le mot 'volonté'. « en est la clef... mais tout le monde n'en est pas capable » dit-il en scannant rapidement la classe, « il vaudrait mieux éviter d'en être la victime... » marmonna-t-il en prenant une autre araignée.

 _Amplificatum_

murmura-t-il et l'araignée pris une taille approchant celle d'un chat. Je m'attendais au pire et, quand il pointa sa baguette vers cette araignée, je priai pour que ce soit un _Avada Kedavra_.

 _Endoloris_

Ses huit pattes cédèrent sous son corps et tous les muscles de son corps se mirent à se contracter, parfois de façon contradictoire. À maintes reprises, je crus qu'elle allait se briser et, les bruits que sa son exosquelette faisait quand elle se contorsionnait trop, ne pouvait pas me faire changer d'avis.

Je savais qu'elle ne criait pas... pas comme nous... mais quand je la voyais se tordre dans tous les sens et convulser sur le bois du bureau... i-il y avait des images... des flash... des éclairs qui me revenaient... des cris... des pleurs... et soudain, je sentis des larmes se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes yeux et comme de l'eau froide couler le long de mon dos...

\- « La douleur, » dit une voix lointaine. « Aucune arme n'est nécessaire si on maîtrise le sort Doloris... » dit-il tout bas... « Et maintenant... le dernier » annonça-t-il comme si rien de spécial n'était arrivé. Il mis la main dans le bocal, mais l'araignée se débattait, courait et planta même ses crochets dans sa main... mais il la posa juste sur son bureau où elle commença à fuir totalement paniquée.

 _Avada Kedavra !_

Rugit-il en pointant sa baguette vers la créature. Un éclair de lumière verte jailli et, une fois la luminosité revenue à la normale, elle était sur le dos, ses pattes recroquevillées sous elle elle était morte.

Un frisson me parcouru de bout en bout et même si je voyais vaguement la bouche déformée de Maugrey bouger, je n'arrivai pas à entendre ce qu'il disait... je n'arrivai même pas à former des pensées cohérentes... je... j'avais juste ces cris qui revenaient encore et encore dans ma tête...

\- « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » rugit soudainement la voix de Maugrey en fracassant un livre sur mon bureau... et, en un instant, j'étais à nouveau là... et bien là... devant mon bureau, les yeux rivés sur mon parchemin taché d'encre. « toi tu vas rester à la fin du cours. » murmura-t-il avant de reprendre son livre et d'aller à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- « Avada Kedavra est un maléfice qui exige une importante concentration et puissance magique ! Mais pas un seul ici ne serait capable de me faire même une égratignure... » ajouta-t-il en scannant toutes les têtes présentes de son œil magique. « mais si la puissance est au rendez-vous, alors il n'y aura rien à faire il n'existe aucun contre sort. » ajouta-t-il comme s'il parlait plus pour lui que pour nous. « Mais vous devez savoir ! Vous devez connaître le pire pour l'éviter ! Connaître et reconnaître ! Et garder un œil sur tout ce qui vous entoure... » dit-il lentement.

L'heure qui nous restait se passa dans un calme presque morbide et entre le bruit des plumes qui raclaient le parchemin et le son de la jambe de Maugrey sur le parquet... je crus que j'allais à nouveau me perdre dans des souvenirs que je n'aurai jamais voulu avoir... si seulement mini-Krum était là... Et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de dire 'ouf' tous étaient sortis et je retrouvait seule, debout devant mon bureau avec mon sac posé dessus. J'entendais son pas lourd et, soupirant, je m'attendais à recevoir une remarque cinglante, une marque de mépris, quelque chose que n'importe quel autre professeur aurait fait en temps normal, mais il ne fit que passer à côté de moi... comme si je n'existais pas... ça faisait longtemps... longtemps que personne n'était passé comme ça 'sans me voir'... sans vraiment faire attention à moi...

Mais... en y repensant, je ne savais pas si ça me soulageait... où si j'avais peur de retourner dans l'anonymat...

\- « désolée pour mon manque d'attention. » dis-je finalement pendant qu'il faisait disparaître le cadavre d'araignée.

\- « Vous avez déjà assisté à l'utilisation de l'Endoloris... » dit-il plus comme s'il analysait une situation que comme s'il me posait une question.

\- « Non, monsieur. » mentis-je en essayant de me calmer le plus possible.

\- « Mentir ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, hein ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant paraître sarcastique. Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de contenir tout ce qui pourrait desservir mon cas certains me considéraient comme un danger publique, d'autres, comme une sociopathe... j'avais vraiment pas besoin de passer pour une fragile devant un prof.

\- « Avez-vous d'autres questions à poser ? » demandai-je en essayant de garder ma voix, la plus neutre et monocorde possible.

\- « Allez manger... » répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Sans attendre, je pris mon sac et passai la porte en la refermant derrière moi enfin sortie de là.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude entre Flitwick qui nous appris un sort que je connaissais déjà et Rogue qui me fit des remarques désobligeantes sur la propreté de mon chaudron... mais je n'en avais pas tenu compte et avais donc écopé d'un devoir supplémentaire suivi d'une perte de dix points...

Apparemment, il comptait nous empoisonner avant Noël... et justement, mon devoir était de faire un inventaire de tous les antidotes susceptibles de débarrasser des effets du venin... d'Acromentule... il y tenait le fourbe !

Je pris donc les deux heures de battement que j'avais réussi à gratter sur mon emploi du temps grâce à mon choix judicieux de ne pas faire divination ni arithmancie et pris mon temps pour réunir toutes les informations dont j'aurais besoin pour clouer le bec au vieux corbeau.

Deux rouleaux de parchemin plus tard, je posai ma plume, rangeai mon encrier et, comme je ne faisais pas confiance aux Poufsouffles, je réduis mon devoir et le mis dans ma poche intérieure.

En passant devant mon coin favori, je regardai alentour et, comme il n'y avait personne, j'appelai mini-Krum.

\- « Krum ? » appelai-je en chuchotant. « Krum ?! Où es-tu ? » appelai-je en regardant dans les autres pots. Mais tout à coup, j'entendis quelque chose sur ma droite et, dans les branches d'une plante grimpante, mini-Krum était accroché à la tige lui présentai alors ma main et il sauta dessus.

\- « Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.. » murmurai-je avec un sourire un peu gêné. Il semblait comprendre et me sourit en retour.

\- « T'es contente ? À cause de toi on a perdu dix points ! » reprocha soudainement une voix derrière moi.

\- « Pour ce que j'en ai à faire de vos points... » répondis-je en laissant mini-Krum glisser dans ma poche intérieur.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda soudainement la voix de notre préfet en chef.

\- « Ah ! Cédric ! Smithen a encore fait des siennes et- »

\- « Je vous dois rien. » tranchai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse. « ni à vous, ni à cette 'maison'. » ajoutai-je en passant en force tous des donneurs de leçon...

\- « Smithen ! » appela soudain une voix dans l'escalier.

\- « Cher préfet, » commençai-je en étirant mes lèvres le plus possible. « je vous conseillerai de retourner voir votre petit fanclub- »

\- « Tu sais... si t'étais plus gentille avec les autres... » commença-t-il en souriant bêtement.

\- « Et voilà où ça m'a mené. »vociférai-je en fronçant les sourcils. « sur ce, » commençai-je en lui tournant le dos, « salut ! » dis-je en faisant mine d'aller vers la Grande Salle mais, comme je savais qu'il pouvait être persistant, je bifurquai et pris un raccourci qui me mena dans une salle de classe vide.

\- « On a eu chaud » murmurai-je en laissant mini-Krum sortir de ma robe de sorcier. « J'aimerai tellement avoir des nouvelles de grand-mère... » murmurai-je en m'asseyant sur le bord d'un bureau, mon regard dans le vide. Soudain, je sentis une légère pression contre mon ventre Krum s'y était blotti. Je soupirai, un faible sourire aux lèvres. « tout ira bien... j'en suis sûre... le paiement ne devrait plus tarder maintenant... » dis-je en passant délicatement une main sur son petit dos. J'avais envoyé Badiane à Barjow et lui proposai dix fioles de venin d'Acromentule. Avec dix millilitres par fioles, ça me faisait dans les 0,1 litres... et donc vingt Gallions tout ronds...

On resta comme ça pendant un moment... peut-être même était-ce déjà minuit passé... je ne savais pas... mais il fallait qu'on rentre je fis passer mini-Krum dans ma poche et retournai au dortoir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible...

J'entrai et, rasant les murs, je me cachai dans mon pot et attendis que le soleil arrive. 'Demain, normalement, j'aurais la réponse' me dis-je en fixant le plafond zébré d'ombres... 'Bonne nuit..' murmurai-je à l'attention de mini-Krum... 'bonne nuit mamie...' pensai-je avant de fermer les yeux.


	12. Chapter 12

Le vendredi arriva rapidement et, après avoir encore perdu je ne sais plus combien de points pour avoir 'raté' mon antidote en potions et fait mon 'devoir supplémentaire' par dessus la jambe, j'étais vraiment d'une humeur massacrante. Toutefois, la réponse de Barjow me mit du bôme au cœur il avait accepté et, avec vingt Gallions dans la poche, je me sentais paradoxalement plus légère.

Mais cette légèreté me quitta quand, dans la Grande Salle, je trouvai une lettre blanche avec une adresse bidon au dos. Je ne comptai pas l'ouvrir, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas une option.

L'enveloppe s'ouvrit soudainement et déversa sur moi un liquide qui me brûla la main gauche.

La douleur était ignoble mais, au final, c'était comme les brûlures des Scroutts... mais en plus important...

\- « Hey Smithen ça v- »

\- « Dégage ! » grognai-je en tenant ma main. Les dents serrés, je pris mes affaires et en sortant, j'entendis des ricanements derrière moi. Je tournai quelque peu la tête et, quand je vis trois Poufsouffles glousser en montrant la lettre du doigt, quelque chose en moi voulu vraiment les faire passer par les fenêtres...

'Alors vous aimez rire... ? ' marmonnai-je en les fixant du coin de l'œil.

 _Rictusempra_

murmurai-je avant de reprendre mon chemin et, jusqu'à ce que je sorte du Grand Hall, j'entendis les rires incontrôlés s'amplifier malgré la distance. Sur le moment, j'hésitai à aller en cours avec Rubeus ou bien à aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner ça... mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rater ne serait-ce qu'un seul cours...

 _Episkey_

murmurai-je en fixant ma main les plaies se refermèrent, mais les rougeurs étaient toujours présentes et le cloques encore gonflées... Soupirant, je fis demi tour et montai à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh était en plein rangement.

\- « Madame ? » appelai-je elle se raidi puis se tourna vers moi puis, après avoir soupiré, elle vint vers moi, regarda ma main, puis m'entraîna vers l'armoire à pharmacie. Pendant plus d'une demi heure, elle me fit plonger ma main dans une décoction qui sentait la mort puis me banda la main.

\- « Encore heureux que tu saches un peu te soigner... » marmonna-t-elle en enroulant une bande étroitement autour de ma main je serrai les dents. « voilà, » dit-elle en lâchant ma main. « Il faudra au moins deux jours pour que toutes les pustules disparaissent..., d'ici là, n'enlève pas les bandages. » ordonna-t-elle en me tenant la porte.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et allai directement devant la porte du cours de métamorphose... retourner avec les Scroutts maintenant était une mauvaise idée et je ne me sentais vraiment pas de manger avec l'envie de vomir que ce liquide m'avait donnée.

\- « Ça va être une lonnnngue journée... » murmurai-je en regardant ma main que j'essayai désespérément de faire bouger malgré la raideur qui s'installait.

Les deux heures suivantes se passèrent calmement... même si je sentais une nuée de regards me scruter et que le professeur McGonagall semblait être intéressée par l'histoire derrière mes bandages... mais je m'en moquai ! Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était finir ma journée et pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps avec mini-Krum... voire, chercher un éventuel acheteur pour mon Nimbus 2000... mais il faudrait que je répare les quelques brindilles qui avaient été cassées lors de ma chute et peut-être même refaire le verni... l'humidité du placard avait apparemment entamé la première couche...

Mais il y avait encore le cours d'Enchantement... puis l'Histoire de la magie... et deux heures de Défense contre les forces du mal... et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, je n'étais pas allée manger ce midi ! J'avais trop peur de vomir à cause du pu qui suintait de temps à autres à travers mes bandages... mais j'avais tellement faim...

'Quelle abrutie...' me dis-je en vérifiant que je n'avais pas fait trop de fautes en prenant des notes mais mon attention était souvent autre part Maugrey avait laissé une pomme sur son bureau... 'Allez, plus que deux heures... et je pourrais aller me chercher quelque chose dans les cuisines... peut-être qu'en insistant bien... ou en refilant un vêtement bariolé à Dobby...' me dis-je en entendant mon ventre grogner.

 _Vigilance constante_

ces deux mots me revenaient à chaque fois que j'entendais le bois de la jambe du professeur taper contre le plancher et, malgré l'intérêt que j'avais pour son cours sur la création du sortilège de l'Imperium, la seule raison pour laquelle mes yeux avaient du mal à le quitter, était parce que depuis maintenant une heure, il se trimbalait avec cette maudite pomme... la posait sur le bureau d'un élève qui, bien sûr, n'oserait la toucher pour rien au monde de peur que son œil de voit... mais surtout d'être forcé à bondir comme Malefoy... 'la fouine bondissante...' ça lui allait bien... et puis, après avoir marqué quelques mots sur le tableau, il revenait, reprenait ça pomme se promenait un peu avec pendant quelques minutes puis recommençait...

'une demi-heure...' me dis-je en regardant ma vieille montre. Soudain, une chose verte passa devant mes yeux et, relevant légèrement là tête, je vis la pomme... juste devant mon nez... Je regardait le prof mais, comme il l'avait déjà souvent fait, il ne fit même pas mine de me regarder et continua son cours... et bizarrement... ça me faisait plaisir... et à mesure que les minutes passaient, je sentais un sourire essayer de s'étaler sur mes lèvres... pour une fois, pour la première fois depuis longtemps... j'avais l'impression qu'on ne ressentait pas le besoin de me surveiller comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement... comme si j'étais... quelqu'un de 'confiance'... ?

Mais je me ravisai vite il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance ! Si pas même Dumbledore avait confiance en moi, alors un ex-Auror complètement parano dont la phrase fétiche était _'vigilance constante_ ', ne pouvait pas me faire confiance... pas à moi... pas à une 'Serpentard refoulée'... pas si les autres professeurs lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente...

'Nan...' me dis-je en regardant une fois de plus cette pomme... ça devait être un test... ou alors c'était Rogue qui lui avait refilé une pomme empoisonnée en lui disant de la faire passer pendant son cours... après tout, le vieux corbeau avait promis de nous empoisonner avant les vacances de Noël...

C'était dur, et mon estomac tressaillait à chaque fois que mes yeux voyaient le vert du fruit... mais je tins bon, je ne toucherai pas à cette pomme, je ne risquerai pas un empoisonnement et, ni Rogue ni Maugrey n'auraient le loisir de m'enfoncer !

Finalement, le cours se termina et, soulagée, je rangeai mes affaires la pomme était toujours là. Je tournai la tête vers la sortie et vis que le professeur Maugrey attendait en tenant la porte.

\- « Allez, sortez d'ici, vous avez cours, non ? » grogna-t-il, visiblement impatient de pouvoir partir. Je ne répondis rien et, attrapant le fruit, je me hâtai vers la porte.

\- « Vous n'empoisonnerez personne aujourd'hui... » dis-je en lui tendant la pomme. Il la regarda pendant un moment sans rien faire n'avait-il donc pas l'intention de la récupérer ? Je restai un moment comme ça, puis lui collai la pomme dans les bras et m'en allai immédiatement sans me retourner...

 _Croc_

Interpellée par ce son, je me retournai juste à temps pour voir le prof mastiquer puis croquer à pleine dent dans la pomme que je lui avait rendu... 'MAIS IL EST FOU !' hurlai-je intérieurement en voyant ce qu'il venait de manger...

Complètement ahurie, je restai là à le regarder s'en aller par un passage secret... mais, pourquoi, si elle n'était pas empoisonnée, avoir baladé cette pomme de bureau en bureau... et surtout, pourquoi l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps sur le mien ?! Pourquoi faire une telle chose ?! Lui qui avait tellement peur d'être empoisonné et reniflait tout ce qu'il mangeait...

Et même, si cette pomme était pour lui... alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir récupérée à la fin du cours ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas pris quand j'avais voulu la lui rendre ? Pourquoi était-il resté là à la regarder ?... 'Peut-être' me dis-je en regardant graduellement vers les pavés érodés. 'Peut-être... était-ce un test... ? Peut-être, avait-il été prévenu de ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière... et... au lieu de les croire directement...

Non ! Impossible ! Il les aurait crus ! Tous ! McGonagall, Chourave, Rogue, Dumbledore... tous, pour lui et tous les autres, sont des personnes de confiance... il les aurait crus... alors pourquoi ?

Mais quand j'avais regardé, son visage, bien que difficile à lire à cause de l'état déplorable de ce dernier, m'avait semblé être plus tendu que d'habitude... mais pas en un sourire crispé et narquois comme Malefoy... pas non plus en une expression désagréable de dégoût comme Rogue... et encore moins l'aspect pétillant mais calculateur de Dumbledore... non, juste... un air un peu contrarié... ? 'Mais qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de raconter moi ?! C'est Fol œil dont je parle ! Pas d'un ado à cours de lotion anti-acnéique !' me dis-je à la limite de me donner un coup sur la tête. Fallait que j'arrête d'y penser, ça vaudrait mieux pour moi.. et de toute façon, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire... 'peut-être qu'en changeant la couleur du Nimbus, j'arriverai à le faire vendre par les Jumeaux...' pensai-je en passant le portrait du Pierrot.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas été autorisée à retourner dans les cuisines car a petite Winky avait, apparemment, développé une certaine haine envers moi... était-ce parce que j'étais polie quand je demandait quelque chose aux autres elfes de maison? Ou bien était-ce parce que je lui rappelai quelqu'un ou des mauvais souvenirs... ?

Enfin, bref, le fait est que, pendant encore deux heures, je dus restée à jeun... Et par Merlin, j'étais heureuse que ce soit le week-end... j'aurais au moins le temps de vérifier si je n'avais pas écrit d'âneries dans mes devoirs... la faim était vraiment pire que le sommeil pour ce qui est de la concentration.

Je soupirai longuement en laissant ma tête reposer sur la table de bois de la bibliothèque. 'faim...' murmurai-je en tournant ma tête sur ma gauche une main bandée. Je me redressai et tentai de faire bouger mes doigts pas moyen, ils étaient complètement raides.

Soudain, je sentis une deuxième flamme brûler mon estomac et durcir les muscles de mon visage... mais ils n'en valaient pas la peine... ces imbéciles n'étaient rien et ce n'étaient que des égratignures... rien de plus et rien de moins.

Finalement, la cloche sonna et, poussée par la faim, je fus l'une des premières à entrer dans la salle où quelques personnes étaient déjà attablées. Encore quinze minutes et tout à coup, une multitude de plats apparurent sur les tables. Sans même attendre que les autres ne disent quoi que ce soit, je me servis et, pendant que tous grognaient en me lançant des regards noirs, je rattrapais enfin les repas que j'avais du sauter.

\- « Eh, vous avez vu la pomme que le prof baladait de table en table ? » demanda un garçon chétif aux cheveux blonds.

\- « Ouais, c'était vraiment bizarre.. » répondis un autre la bouche pleine.

\- « Elle était empoisonnée tu crois ? » demanda soudainement une fille aux cheveux crépus, tirés en une queue de cheval qui ne pouvais pas maintenir autant de volume.

\- « C'est Maugrey Fol Œil, un morceau et on aurait bien pu transformer tous en Scroutts »

Tous les quatre frissonnèrent. 'Mais pourtant, cette pomme' pensai-je en levant les yeux vers la table des professeurs et finalement, vers lui. 'il l'avait mangé...' murmurai-je en le regardant boire dans sa flasque alors que la cruche était juste à côté de lui.

En même temps, il devait s'y attendre... _'vigilance constante'_... il le répétait suffisamment pour qu'en seulement une semaine on l'ai retenu... mais alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir testé plus longtemps que les autres ? Je n'avais rien contre lui... ou alors il avait du penser que m'attaquer la dernière fois l'avait fait passer sur ma liste noire... mais jamais je ferais une chose pareille ! Jamais je ne pourrais me permettre de faire ça ! Je n'avais pas vraiment d'endroit où vivre... et rester à côté de la forêt interdite était un plus pour trouver des ingrédients et les revendre...

Soudain, je me sentis observée et, revenant à moi, je me rendis compte que j'avais encore les yeux fixés sur Maugrey il ne me regardait pas directement... mais j'étais sûre que son œil magique ne m'avait pas oubliée.

Totalement claquée, j'allai immédiatement dans le dortoir et, une fois mes dents brossées et changée en pyjama, je me glissai dans mon pot mini-Krum n'y était pas.

\- « Krum ? » appelai-je inquiète mais d'un voix assez basse. « t'es où ? » murmurai-je quand seules le crépitement des flammes me répondit. « Mini-Kru- » appelai-je un peu plus fort en sortant une jambe du pot.

Ma voix mourut au moment où j'entendis quelqu'un taper en rythme sur le bois du passage secret. Immédiatement, je me précipitai sans mon pot, sautai presque à l'intérieur et m'y terrai jusqu'à ce que les rires se soient suffisamment éloignés. Mais s'ils trouvaient mini-Krum...

Soudain, j'entendis des petits bruits secs venir de derrière moi et, quand je regardai, je vis mini-Krum marcher sur le rebord du pot.

\- «Lawrence ? » appela soudainement une voix que je reconnus être celle de Diggory. Immédiatement, j'attrapai mini-Krum et le tirai dans le pot tout contre moi. « tu sais où est Smithen ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Pourquoi ? T'as le béguin pour les cas avancé de dragoncelle ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

\- « Non. » répondit-il calment. « Mais en temps que préfet, je dois m'assurer du bien être des élèves de ma maison et ell- »

\- « C'est pas une Poufsouffle ! » interrompit-il. « Elle en a l'apparence, elle en avait l'air, mais elle n'est pas une Poufsouffle ! Le Choixpeau a fait rentrer un déchet de Serpentard chez nous ! » ajouta-t-il en élevant le ton.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça d'un membre de ta propre maison. » rétorqua Diggory froidement.

\- « Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas un membre de ma maison. Elle dort même plus ici si tu veux savoir » annonça-t-il en s'éloignant. « Tu auras peut-être plus de chance en allant voir dans la Chambre de secrets, elle a du y retourner depuis le temps... » ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître derrière la cloison qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

Assise au fond de mon pot, je posai ma tête contre mes genoux et, une fois les bruits de pas éloignés, je laissai échapper un soupire que je retenais depuis bien trop longtemps.

À ce moment, je sentis une petite main se poser contre la mienne je levai vaguement les yeux et, étrangement, mes lèvres arrêtèrent de trembler et la brûlure de mes larmes se fit plus douce.

\- « Merci... » murmurai-je en posant doucement mon front contre le sien. « merci beaucoup... »


	13. Chapter 13

Tout mon week-end se résuma à trouver, tout d'abord, un endroit tranquille pour réparer les quelques égratignures et brindilles brisées du Nimbus, puis à m'assurer que personne ne me trouverait là... Toutefois, je n'avais pas réussi à trouver une cachette dans le château même et m'étais donc contentée d'un terrier abandonné qui se trouvait dans le passage qu'empruntaient les barques des première année à la rentrée personne ne viendrait me chercher là.

Je savais réparer un Nimbus, je l'avais déjà fait... mais sans outils ou les ingrédients adéquats.. je ne pouvais rien faire... et je ne pouvais pas non plus utiliser l'argent que j'avais précédemment gagné pour acheter des ingrédients aux Jumeaux... et encore moins abuser des transactions avec Barjow... être affiliée au gérant d'un magasin de L'allée des embrumes, n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qui améliorerait mon image auprès des profs... je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'être surveillée comme l'année dernière... et encre moins de paraître suspecte à Maugrey... ce type pourrait s'avérer pire que Miss Teigne.

Bien sûr, c'était plus un entrepôt qu'autre chose, mais les quelques trente mètres carrés qui, deux ans auparavant auraient été totalement couverts, étaient à présent occupés par un foyer de fortune, une vieille étagère et quelques fioles vides que je comptais remplir très prochainement de venin ou autre ingrédients rares qui me permettraient de gratter quelques Gallions... après tout, la fin du mois arriverait vite... et l'argent, deux fois plus...

Lundi arriva rapidement et, après une journée plutôt insipide et dont le seul point positif avait été le retrait de points de quelques Poufsouffles qui avaient malencontreusement mis, dans leur potion... un peu trop de peau de salamandre pilée... les pauvres avaient été brûlés... que ça devait faire... mal...

Bref, après avoir fini mes devoirs pour les deux jours à suivre, je m'éclipsai discrètement et, échappant de peu à Miss Teigne, j'arrivai dehors.

Le vent soufflait dans les crevasses et les feuilles des plantes grimpantes qui camouflaient l'entrée de la cavité ainsi que mon petit havre de paix, donnant ainsi l'impression d'être entouré par des gens à l'agonie... c'était glauque... et les trois première fois, j'avais eu l'impression que quelqu'un me suivait... mais je n'avais jamais croisé personne là bas... pas même les Jumeaux... et Merlin seul savait à quel point ces deux là pouvaient être envahissants quand ils le voulaient c'était presque impossible de leur échapper.

 _Endoloris_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la sueur dégoulinant de me front et le souffle court. À ce moment, je voulus serrer quelque chose contre moi, mais je ne trouvais rien mini-Krum !

Je me levai en sursaut et me rendis compte que je m'étais assoupie dans l'entrepôt.

Deux heures.

Je me levai en sursaut, sortis en courant et retournai dans le dortoir.

\- « Hey ! T'as vu une figurine de Krum ! » s'exclama soudainement une voix.

\- « Ow~ il est trop beau... » gloussa une autre.

'Merde !'

Je m'approchai un peu de l'encadrement, et vis deux filles autour de lui, dont une que le tenait fermement contre elle... Il voulait partir... ça se voyait dans sa façon de gesticuler dans tous les sens... elle le serrait trop fort... mais je ne pouvais rien faire... je ne devais pas... Merlin seul sait ce que d'autres pourraient lui faire s'il savait avec qui il était...

\- « Aoutch ! Il m'a mordue ! » s'exclama l'une d'elle en lâchant son étreinte sur mini-Krum.

Il sauta de la table au sol et se cacha sous le canapé. Il semblait terrifié... mais quand il me vit, son visage sembla s'éclairer...

\- « Il est là dessous ! » s'exclama une des deux filles qui était ventre à terre. À ce moment, je vis le visage de mini-Krum se contorsionner en une expression mêlant la terreur à a surprise et, le voir disparaître dans l'ombre sous le canapé... Assez !

Rapidement, je traversai la distance entre les filles et moi et, au moment où la main qui tirait mini-Krum sortait, je la lui écrasai avec mon pied.

\- « Lâche-le. » ordonnai-je les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

\- « Arrête ça ou je vais- »

\- « Va pleurer chez Cédric, rien à faire. » la coupai-je sans même détourner les yeux de celle qui tenait encore mini-Krum.

\- « Arrête tu m'fais mal ! » couina celle à qui j'écrasai la main j'y mis encore plus de poids. « C'est bon je l'ai lâché ! Je l'ai lâché ! » gémit-elle en agrippant ma cheville . J'attendis de voir Krum sortir de dessous le canapé pour lui rendre sa main elle était rouge en son centre.

\- « Tu vas avoir des gros ennu-Ah ! » hurla-t-elle quand je lui lançai un _Lashlabask_. Une gerbe d'étincelles la touchèrent et, apeurées, elle partirent toutes les deux vers les chambres faiblardes.

À ce moment, je sentis quelque chose m'enserrer la cheville et baissant la tête vers le sol, je vis mini-Krum me lancer un regard affectueux je ne le lui rendis pas.

Promptement, je l'attrapai à pleine main, refis tout le chemin vers l'entrepôt et, sans un mot, le posai sur l'étagère et allai m'asseoir sur une vieille caisse en bois en me pinçant les sinus.

Quelques secondes seulement après avoir fermé les yeux, je sentis qu'on me tirait la manche.

\- « Ne t'avais-je pas dis de ne pas sortir ?» demandai-je alors que j'en connaissais déjà la réponse il lâcha ma manche. « Ne t'avais-je pas dit que les autres pouvaient devenir dangereux s'il savaient que tu étais avec moi ? » demandai-je en laissant ma voix s'amplifier il hocha la tête. « Alors... » dis-je en forçant un sourire. « peux-tu m'expliquer **pourquoi** je t'ai retrouver en dehors du pot ?! » grondai-je en me levant brusquement de la caisse il recula légèrement.

\- « Je t'ai prévenu. Je t'ai donné mes raisons. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, jamais rien caché ! J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour empêcher qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit... alors répond-moi POURQUOI ?! » hurlai-je en plantant violemment mes deux mains sur le bois de part et d'autre de son être le choc l'avait fait tomber en arrière et il tremblait.

Seules les plaintes du vent dans les crevasses, nous entoura et, serrant mes poings, je me redressai puis m'éloignai.

\- « Tu resteras ici à partir de maintenant.. » dis-je d'une voix plus calme, mais qui avait toujours du mal a annihiler la colère. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me tourner, parce que je savais que si je le faisais... je voudrais le reprendre avec moi dans le dortoir... mais il ne fallait pas... 'c'est pour ton bien...' dis-je avant de sceller l'entrée avec un rocher.

'Je suis désolée..'

murmurai-je une fois de retour dans mon pot. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'allais à nouveau dormir seule... mais, malgré le fait que je me répète que c'était pour le mieux... que c'était pour le protéger des autres... les larmes et la douleur que je ressentais depuis qu'il m'avait regardé comme ça... je ne pouvais pas l'oublier.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent plutôt bien, malgré les regards incessant que je recevais des autres et tout particulièrement à chaque fois que je passai à côté du groupe d'amie de celles à qui j'avais écrasé la main et vaguement brûlé la robe de sorcier... mais rien de bien particulier ne m'arriva... Bien sûr, je retournais tous les soirs à l'entrepôt en prenant deux fois plus de précautions... mais, plus le temps passait, et plus le besoin d'argent se faisait sentir. J'avais déjà vendu tout le venin d'Acromentule que je possédais, mon Nimbus était abîmé et hors de question d'éveiller la curiosité des Jumeaux sur sa provenance... il ne me restait donc plus qu'à le transformer avec les moyens du bords pour qu'il passe pour une création originale... mais sans matériel et avec une main encore raide... c'était à la limite de l'impossible.

Après un week-end entier à lister tout ce dont j'aurais éventuellement besoin et à voir si, éventuellement, j'aurais le temps et les moyens de modifier et vendre ce balai, je m'affairai à planifier quelques excursions nocturnes... je ne pouvais pas rester là à attendre. Je n'avais pas le choix... J'avais les paupières de plus en plus lourdes, mon dos me faisait mal et je n'avais la plupart du temps même plus envie de me lever de ma chaise en cours... mais je ne devais pas faiblir. Ma grand-mère n'avait que moi... et personne ici ne viendrait m'aider...

\- « Vous devriez dormir plus... » était ce que m'avait dit Maugrey après presque chaque cours... mais je n'en avais pas le loisir ! Cependant, je ne savais pas si c'était dans la façon de le dire ou si la difformité de son visage avait quelque chose à voir là dedans, mais cette remarque ne m'avait pas vraiment... dérangée... ça m'avait même rappelée m-... non ! Ça m'avait pas dérangée, voilà tout.

Mon plan était presque fini et j'avais finalement trouvé le moyen de démêler ses crins de licorne que j'avais récupéré pendant les vacances, sans les casser pour une fois que la potion capillaire Lissenplis servait à quelque chose ! Et heureusement pour moi, une de mes camarades Poufsouffle avait été suffisamment aimable pour ma la prêter pour une durée indéterminée... et sans consentement.

De plus, c'était marrant de la voir s'exciter avec ses cheveux et demander à toutes ses amies si elles n'avaient pas vu son flacon... et quand elle est venue m'accuser de l'avoir volé... je lui fis remarquer la masse emmêlée et marron terne que j'avais sur la tête 'Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'utiliser des produits comme ça ?' lui avais-je demandé... bien sûr que la réponse était 'non'... mais encore une fois, avais-je l'air de quoi que ce soit ?

Enfin, tout ce passait très bien – aussi bien qu'une semaine pouvait se passer pour moi- et, ce vendredi, le professeur Maugrey avait eu la merveilleuse idée de tester l'Imperium sur nous... pour nous faire prendre conscience d'à quel point ce sort était puissant, mais aussi, pour voir si, certains arrivaient à s'en défaire...

\- « Tu crois qu'il va nous faire danser comme l'araignée de la dernière fois ? » demanda une Serdaigle en regardant le professeur envoyer les tables sur les bords de la salle en quelques coups de baguette.

\- « Mais monsieur, ces sorts sont interdits par la loi... et l'utiliser contre un autre humain est un ticket direct pour Azkaban ! » s'exclama une autre Serdaigle dont le teint livide révélait la véritable nature de son intervention il y eu de nombreux signes d'approbation...

\- « Dumbledore m'a lui-même approuvé quand je lui ai parlé de ces exercices pratiques... » dit-il en scannant les élèves présents de son œil magique. « Mais si vous préférez attendre qu'on vous le jette avec la véritable intention de faire du mal, vous pouvez sortir de cette salle je vous dispenserais de cours. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton glacial en pointant la porte de son indexe noueux et recouvert de cals.

Quelques uns semblèrent hésiter mais d'autres allèrent directement chercher leurs affaires et sortirent sans demander leur reste nous n'étions plus qu'une vingtaine dans la salle à présent.

\- « Bien, » dit-il en dégageant une mèche grisâtre hors de son visage. « vous passerez l'un après l'autre, allez. » dit-il en pointant le sol devant lui de sa baguette. Ayant un nom en 's', je fus l'une des dernières à passer... en fait, je croyais bien que les trois qui, normalement, venaient encore après moi, étaient partis... J'attendais donc mon tour... et plus je les voyais danser... plus je me disais que... au final, y'avait bien pire au monde...

\- « Smithen. » appela-t-il je m'avançai et me tins à l'endroit que l'élève précédente avait quitté.

Un peu inquiète en le voyant pointer sa baguette droit vers moi, je fermai les yeux.

 _Impero_

prononça-t-il et, à ce moment là, toutes les pensées, qu'elles soient désagréables ou joyeuses quittèrent ma tête. Je me sentais étrangement vide et il y avait toujours une vague impression d'être observée, mais je me sentais si sereine...

 _Saute à cloche-pied_

murmura la voix lointaine de Maugrey. J'obéis et sur un pied, je me mis à sauter régulièrement sur place.

 _Danse_

murmura-t-il cette fois-ci je m'exécutai.

 _Stop_

Et je m'arrêtai.

 _Sort ta baguette_

murmura la voix tout bas et je le fis. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas sentis les épines grossièrement taillées de ma baguette...

 _Pointe la vers eux_

Je le fis, mais en sentant mes muscles faire se lever mon bras, je sentis un frisson horrible me parcourir... et il y avait quelque chose d'autre... un murmure... un chuchotement qui me disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais qui étaient ces 'autres' ? Ah oui, les élèves... mes 'camarades'...

 _Fait les léviter... S'il leur arrive quelque chose, ce sera pas grave ils ne t'ont jamais apprécié de toute façon..._

Mais si je faisais ça, qu'est-ce qui me garantissait que ma baguette ne leur jetterait pas un sort de sa propre initiative ? Cette voix avait raison... je ne pouvais pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un...

 _Fais les léviter !_

'Non, c'est trop dangereux... non...' murmura la petite voix mon bras tremblait et mes muscles me faisaient horriblement mal.

 _Jette un sort ! Maintenant !_

'NON !' hurla alors la voix dans ma tête et, tout à coup, tous mes soucis, toutes les images qui s'étaient évanouies me revinrent ma grand-mère dans son lit d'hôpital, les hommes en noirs, leurs rires, le bruits des os qui se disloquent, les yeux vident de ma grand-mère, le Feudeymon, le centaure qui écumait au sol...

Mon bras parti violemment et la sensation du bois brute contre ma peau disparut. À ce moment, je sentis une immense douleur dans mes genoux et, quand mon esprit commença à s'éveiller je me rendis compte que j'étais à genoux, par terre, les bras pendants...

\- « Moi je reste pas ici ! » s'exclama un élève. « Elle est givrée cette fille ! » ajouta-t-il alors que le bruit de ses pas s'éloignaient la porte claqua.

\- « Tous les autres, regardez bien ses yeux. Smithen, debout. Voyons si vous pouvez complètement repousser les effets de l'imperium. » annonça-t-il... mais j'étais fatiguée... je.. je ne

 _Impero ! Debout !_

Une fois de plus, je sentis un vide prendre le dessus sur mes pensées et, peu à peu, l'images de ma grand-mère se distordait, s'effaçait... mes muscles tremblaient et je sentais mes jambes se déplier... toutes ses choses qui étaient auparavant dans ma tête, tous ce dont je pouvais me souvenir, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que mon esprit essayait désespérément de s'y raccrocher... qu'il avait tellement peur de ce qui pourrait se passer si jamais il se laissait effacer, qu'il était prêt à rester dans n'importe quel souvenir, joyeux ou horrible, pourvu qu'il ne disparaisse pas.

C'était comme si ma conscience tombait, comme si dans sa chute, tous les moments qui constituaient ma mémoire, défilaient et qu'au bout je me retrouverai une fois de plus sans rien... sans souvenirs, sans volonté, sans force...

 _Wouhou ! Ah, ces Bulgares ont vraiment le sens de la fête ! »_

 _Il te plaît ?_

'Mamie ?!' hurlai-je intérieurement. Devant moi, défilaient les images du tournoi de Quidditch, les cris, les encouragements... grand-mère... immédiatement, je voulus attraper ce souvenir, m'y accrocher de toutes mes forces, mais il défilait trop vite et, quand mes mains parvinrent à l'agripper, c'était déjà trop tard.

Je nous revoyais tourner dans les airs, êtres ballottées, écartelées, torturées...

 _MORSMORDRE_

Tout à coup, la douleur s'arrêta et une silhouette sombre se découpa dans un éclair de lumière verte. Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de sentir tous mes sens me revenir.

\- « Bien ! Très bien ! Vous avez vu le changement dans ses yeux ? » s'exclama-t-il en me donnant une forte tape sur l'épaule. « C'est bien Smithen... « dit-il en m'aidant à me relever. « va t'asseoir, c'était du bon boulot... » ajouta-t-il en me poussant doucement vers l'une des chaises après m'avoir remis ma baguette.

Pendant tout le reste de l'heure, les autres passèrent pas moins de trois fois chacun et, au final, nous fûmes trois à avoir repoussé le sort, les autres, bien qu'ayant résisté, s'étaient retrouvés à danser sur les tables ou à faire la roue sur plusieurs mètres... mais je ne savais pas exactement comment je m'en étais sortie... est-ce que c'était parce que je m'étais raccroché à mes souvenirs ? Est-ce que j'avais eu suffisamment de volonté ? Ou avais-je seulement eu peur... ?

'Faut vraiment que je me calme...' murmurai-je en plaquant mes mèches broussailleuses en arrière mais elles ne firent que revenir dans mes yeux 'ça m'apprendra à oublier d'aller chez le coiffeur... » me dis-je en frottant mes yeux endoloris.

\- « Smithen ! » appela soudainement une voix derrière moi. Surprise, je sursautai sur ma chaise et me tournai Maugrey tenait la porte et la classe était totalement vide. 'Et merde... j'étais encore déconnectée..' marmonnai-je en prenant rapidement mon sac.

\- « Désolée. » dis-je rapidement en passant devant lui.

\- « Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? » grogna-t-il je me retournai et, dans sa main, je vis ma baguette. « C'est bien de savoir lancer des sorts informulé et sans baguette... mais il ne faut pas oublier ce qui nous définie. » dit-il en me la tendant.

\- « Oui... » dis-je en la prenant, « merci.. » ajoutai-je avant de me détourner pour aller à la Grande Salle je mourrais de faim.

\- « Je compte sur vous pour savoir qu'il faut manger... » ajouta-t-il juste avant que je ne passe l'angle. Je ne répondis rien et, un peu troublée par mon incapacité à répondre, je pris un raccourci vers la Grande Salle.

\- « Alors, Smithen, vous avez décidé de remplacer votre grève de la faim par une grève du sommeil ? » demanda la voix de Rogue d'un ton narquois.

\- « Non, rassurez-vous, ce n'était que le contre coup du poison que je compte vous faire boire avant Noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. » répondis-je avec un sourire. Je n'avais même pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre les points s'envoler du sablier des Poufsouffles, mais au final... qui en avait encore quelque chose à faire... la Coupe des quatre maisons avait été annulée... et les quelques abrutis qui y accordent encore de l'importance pouvaient bien aller se faire voir !

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien, si ce n'était pour la rancune tenace de Rogue qui me divisa ma note par deux pour avoir écraser une graine au lieu de la couper en lamelles... et pourtant, c'était tellement plus efficace ! La plante à laquelle j'avais injecté cet antidote, avait même grandit au contact du poison de Rogue... mais bon, le tout, c'était de savoir que j'avais réussi quelque chose j'en avais d'ailleurs pris note dans mon livre.

Cependant, je me rendis compte que, pour cette année, je ne pourrais plus me permettre de prendre autant de temps pour mes loisirs la vieille McGonagall avait décidé de nous 'mettre à niveau'...

\- « Pas un seul d'entre-vous à part Miss Granger n'est capable de transformer un hérisson en une pelote convenable ! » avait-elle dit en replaçant ses maudites lunettes rectangulaire sur son nez.

Flitwick voulait qu'on lise trois livres supplémentaires pour être sûr qu'on puisse lancer un sort... alors que la pratique nous ferait apprendre bien plus vite !

Binns était finalement retombé dans son délire avec la révolte des Gobelins du XVIII siècle et nous bassinait tous avec ses dissertation hebdomadaires et même Rubeus, avait succombé à la fièvre des devoirs !

Mais j'en avais rien à faire, j'avais pas à chercher à être un double de Granger, j'avais pas à jouer à la petite élève modèle de toute façon, aucun ne m'aurait fait la remarque.  
Rogue me détestait, moi et mes initiatives, Flitwick était trop occupé à vérifier que ses chères petits Serdaigles réussissent, à tel point que les autres en étaient toujours au même point et j'aurais pu planter une dizaine d'aiguilles dans ma pelote que la vieille ne l'aurait même pas remarqué... Quand à Rubeus, il devait partir du principe que je faisais partie des meubles au final, je les connaissais déjà ses 'chers petits Scroutts'...

Je ne parvins pas à finir mes devoirs le soir même, mais je pouvais toujours en garder pour demain matin après tout, mon excursion dans la forêt ne serait pas avant demain soir. Toutefois, ma soirée se résuma à 'jouer' avec mini-Krum qui semblait avoir déjà oublié à propos de ma crise de nerf de la dernière fois...

En effet, il avait insisté pour tester le Nimbus amélioré et, jusque là, tous les testes, à part pour quelques petits réglages à peaufiner pour la précision, le balai volait. Les crins de licorne avec lesquels j'avais remplacé les brindilles permettait une meilleure accélération même si, au démarrage, on constatait qu'il y avait quelques ratés.

\- « Bon... ça ira pour ce soir... » murmurai-je en enlevant mes lunettes de protection. Mes paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et, après que mini-Krum ne se soit niché au creux de mes bras, je me laissai aller sur la table.

Complètement raide et endolorie, je me réveillai avec la tête sur les avant bras, devant une étagère couverte de poussière.

\- « Mhhh heureusement que je paie pas une chambre dans le dortoir... » baillai-je en me frottant la tête. En me redressant, je sentis quelque chose tirer sur ma manche et en baissant les yeux, je vis mini-Krum enroulé dans la manche de ma robe de sorcier je souris.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas rester là toute la journée et, poussée par la faim, je me décidai à me lever mais laissai tout de même mon pull rayé à mini-Krum.

\- « Je reviens... » murmurai-je avant de passer l'entrée de l'entrepôt que je rebouchai de suite après. Il devait déjà être pas loin de dix heures car presque tous les élèves étaient entrain de déjeuner.

\- « Y'a trop de devoirs ! » se plaignit un Poufsouffle la bouche pleine. « ça va me gâcher mon dimanche... » ajouta-t-il après avoir avalé.

\- « Et tous ces livres à lire... » renchérit un autre avant qu'il ne soit coupé par le bruit singulier que produisaient les ailes des chouettes qui apportaient le courrier. Personnellement, je n'attendais pas de courrier aujourd'hui... je n'avais envoyé ma lettre à Barjow que vendredi au soir autant savoir s'il accepterait de m'acheter mon balai... je n'avais pas vraiment envie de risquer quoi que ce soit avec les Jumeaux... et, de toute façon, ils ne me l'auraient jamais acheté au prix que je demandais...

Soudain, je vis une chouette s'arrêter devant moi je la regardai un moment, puis recommençai à manger mais la sale bête me pinça la main.

\- « Ah, mais ! » vociférai-je en me frottant la main. Les sourcils froncés, je regardai la lettre qu'elle me tendait et, après pas mal d'hésitation, je la pris en utilisant mes couverts comme pinces.

 _Hôpital Ste Mangouste_

'Enfin des nouvelles !' me réjouis-je en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

 _Smithen Liz,_

 _nous avons la douleur de vous annoncer le décès par asphyxie de Madame Steffensen Marianne, née Dow, survenu à l'âge de 67 ans._

 _Les obsèques auront lieu le dimanche 25 Octobre, à 15h dans l'église de St Luke's Church. Madame Steffensen repose dans la chambre funéraire n°120 de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste._

Je ne savais pas quoi faire... pas quoi dire... alors j'ai laissé mon corps décider il s'est levé et a marché... couru... fuis jusqu'à ce que ce soit le sol lui-même qui me bloqua le passage. Les yeux embués par les larmes que je ne me souvenais pas avoir versé je poussai le rocher sur le côté et entrai dans l'entrepôt.

L'odeur familière de poussière et de lotion Lissenplis... la faible lumière d'un feu éternel que s'allumait chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait... le chevalet sur lequel les crins de licorne étaient tendus... tout ça... toutes ces choses si magnifiques et si précieuses à mes yeux... je n'arrivai même plus à les voir... je ne pouvais plus les voir... ça ne signifiait plus rien pour moi... rien... j'avais fait tout ça...

\- « pour rien... » murmurai-je après que mes jambes aient cédé sous moi. Battre des araignées géantes, risqué la vie d'un centaure, perdu du temps, des heures de sommeil, de l'énergie... pour rien... j'avais perdu tout ça... j'avais failli perdre la vie... POUR QUE CES CONNARDS LA LAISSE CREUVER ?! Je sortis la lettre de ma poche, relu l'excuse qu'ils avaient donné... « asphyxie... » murmurai-je. « une asphyxie... ? » répétai-je en serrant les dents. « ILS SE FOUTTENT DU MONDE ! » hurlai-je en jetant la lettre froissée dans le feu éternel.

Elle était sous LEUR responsabilité ! C'était à eux de la garder en vie ! À eux de la sauver ! Et ils se sont foirés... Ils se disent être les meilleurs médecins de Grande Bretagne mais ne sont même pas FOUTUS de se rendre compte qu'une vieille femme ne respire plus !?

'E...elle est morte... seule... je l'ai laissée mourir...' murmurai-je en baissant les yeux vers le sol mouillé par les larmes. « Je l'ai laissée... » vociférai-je en agrippant mes cheveux. Et j'étais restée comme ça, assise par terre, les mains dans les cheveux à vider mon corps de toute son eau... ça pouvait faire trente minutes comme une heure voire deux que j'étais là... j'avais l'impression... que quelque chose était parti... j'avais l'impression que... quelque chose venait de se briser...

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose bouger au niveau de ma manche... je rouvris les yeux et vis que ce n'était qu'un rat qui parti de suite se réfugier dans une cavité. Immédiatement, je me levai et me précipitai vers le pull rayé qui était encore sur l'établi vide !

\- « Mini-Krum ? » appelai-je en regardant autour de moi rien ne bougea. « Allez... sort de là... je- je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça... » dis-je en fouillant un peu partout. « Allez... » implorai-je. « Sort ! » rugis-je en jetant le chevalet contre l'une des parois. Le souffle court, je me précipitai à l'extérieur et déambulai dans les couloirs, les raccourcis, le parc, les salles de classe, les cuisines et même le dortoir des Poufsouffles... mais il n'y était pas... J'avais même demandé à Peeves... j'avais demandé à Mimi Geignarde, au Baron Sanglant, aux portraits, à Nick Quasi sans tête... même à cet idiot de Moine gras... mais aucun n'avait vu quoi que ce soit... pas la moindre trace...

Dépitée, j'étais retournée dans l'entrepôt... et au milieu des tessons de verre, des substances étranges et des morceaux de bois... je m'assis sur mon tabouret la tête enfouie dans mes mains. 'Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...' murmurai-je en levant les yeux vers mon pull rayé. Lentement, je pris le tissu puis le ramenai vers moi... mon dernier cadeau... la seule chose qui me restait d'elle.. de lui... d'eux... 'je le retrouverais...' murmurai-je en serrant la laine entre mes doigts couverts de cicatrices... 'je le retrouverais...' dis-je en regardant les flammes danser dans le noir.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain, je sortis de l'entrepôt, les yeux rouges, lourds et douloureux, les cheveux emmêlés et sales, la sueur qui faisait luire mon front et mes cicatrices...j'enfilai ma robe de sorcier et pris mon sac puis, le pas lourd, j'allai directement en cours de botanique. Pendant que je mettais mes gants, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange à l'intérieur je sortis ma main, retournai le gant et y trouvai un morceau de tissu rouge...

Incrédule, j'approchai le tissu de mes yeux, l'examinai et, au moment où la possibilité que mini-Krum aie été enlevé par l'un de ses salopards... mes sourcils se froncèrent à tel point que je voyais à peine mon plant de Bubobulb... mais je serrais les dents, il me fallait trouver le salop... il me fallait le trouver...

Je passais ces deux heures à regarder le moindre de leurs mouvements, écouter la moindre de leurs paroles, décrypter le moindre de leurs regards... quand je trouverai cette infâmes raclure... !

Ça pouvait être n'importe qui un Poufsouffle comme un Gryffondor... quelqu'un qui avait glissé ça dans mes gants pendant la nuit... ou avant que je n'arrive dans l'entrepôt hier...

Le cours se termina bientôt et, à regret, je dus me contenter d'aller au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal... et là bas, sur mon bureau, je découvris la cape complète de mini-Krum Je serais les dents. Je n'étais pas la première à être entrée...mais ce n'était peut-être pas une personne de ma classe... réfléchissons... 'Et si c'était l'une des filles qui avaient essayé de l'attraper la dernière fois ?!' me demandai-je en brisant ma plume rien qu'en imaginant les horreurs qu'ils pourraient lui faire...

Après deux heures à prendre un minimum de notes, juste assez pour surveillez les autres et donner l'impression à Maugrey que j'étais suffisamment concentrée sur son cours, je fis en sorte de quitter la classe au même moment que tout le monde... si quelqu'un laissait ces objets là dans mes affaires ou sur mon bureau, alors c'était soit du cours précédent, soit une personne qui était en classe avec moi... Au repas, je pris juste de quoi ne pas paraître suspecte mais quand mes mâchoires se refermaient sur un aliment, je n'en avait pas moins l'impression de ronger ma patience...

Les Serpentards ne riaient pas plus que d'habitude et ceux assez intelligents et doués pour cacher leur joie suffisamment bien pour que je ne remarque rien ne m'avaient jamais rien fait... les Serdaigles peut-être... mhhh ils pourraient... les Gryffondors aussi... 'Non' me dis-je en regardant leurs faces d'ahuris. Ils n'étaient pas assez fins pour ça... et bien trop vantards pour garder ça pour eux... Non, les seuls à savoir pour mini-Krum... mon regard se tourna immédiatement vers les filles que j'avais fait fuir deux jours auparavant elles riaient...

Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les prendre à partie si elles n'avaient rien à voir là dedans... mais si elles avaient trempé dans cette magouille...

Je quittai la Grande Salle, laissant derrière moi une fourchette tordue et une assiette à moitié vide... il me fallait voir si une autre pièce était déjà dans la salle d'enchantement. Je m'y rendis, forçai la porte et ne trouvai rien à ma place pas quelqu'un d'une autre classe en tout cas.

Je sortis et assise devant la porte, je faisais semblant de lire il n'y avait pas de raccourci menant à cette salle et le transplanage était impossible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard... cette personne devait passer par la porte, elle devait passer par moi.

Plusieurs personnes passèrent mais aucun ne me parut particulièrement suspect... patience... Le cours commença et, quand j'arrivai devant mon bureau, je vis une protection de Quidditch qui avait très clairement été arrachée... je brisai une autre plume et jamais plus mon regard ne quitta mes très chers camarades... ça ne pouvait être qu'eux...

Mais il me fallait voir qui c'était...

L'heure passa rapidement et, une fois de plus, j'arrivai en avance au cours de potion... rien, personne à part Rogue n'était dans la salle...

\- « Quelle hâte... » dit-il de sa voix traînante. « aimez-vous à ce point perdre la face ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- « Pour sûr, je fais pas ça pour la votre. » tranchai-je d'une voix ouvertement agressive. J'entendais déjà les grains remonter dans la partie supérieur du sablier des Poufsouffles... quel bruit familier... Mais j'attendais... j'attendais que les autres arrivent... et ils vinrent. Un troupeau apeuré et bruyant... voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient...

Mais pendant tout le cours, je ne vis aucune trace d'une quelconque partie de mini-Krum... pas un seul morceau jusqu'à ce que le cours touche à sa fin. Là, dans le sac de la fille à la brûlure... je vis un bras désarticuler pendre mollement... un bras auquel on avait visiblement arraché quelque chose...

Je me levai juste après elle et la suivi de près... regardant où elle se rendait... dans les toilettes des filles... je la suivis jusque là, laissant un peu de distance entre nous... les raccourcis m'y avaient aidée et la foule m'avait permis de dissimuler ma présence...

Silencieusement, je me postai devant la porte des toilettes qu'elle utilisait et attendis patiemment... sans bruit... les bras croisés mais la mâchoire tellement crispée que je doutais de pouvoir l'ouvrir à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment, elle tira la chasse puis sortit.

\- « Amusant, non ? » dis-je toujours adossé à la cloison de bois elle sursauta puis se retourna, on aurait dit une dinde apeurée.

\- « De q-de quoi.. » balbutia-t-elle en reculant un peu.

\- « Mais bien sûr que tu le sais... » dis-je en crispant mes lèvres en un sourire. « C'est tellement drôle de démembrer une figurine... » commençai-je en me décollant de la paroi. « de lui arracher ses habits. » elle recula. « de lui briser les articulations. » ajoutai-je elle fit plusieurs pas en arrière. « de la briser... » elle était dos au mur. « lentement... » ajoutai-je en sortant ma baguette. « et d'en savourer chaque instant... » dis-je d'un ton venimeux en enfonçant ma baguette dans sa joue.

\- « Mais j-J'AI RIEN FAIT ! » piailla-t-elle en fermant les yeux je souris.

\- « Mais bien sûr que tu n'as rien fait... » dis-je sur un ton mielleux en lui tenant la mâchoire fermement de ma main gauche. J'approchai alors ma baguette de sa tête. « après tout, tu es une gentille petite Poufsouffle, non ? »

 _Flambios_

pensai-je et, du bout de ma baguette, je gravais son nouveau titre sur son front menteuse. Elle criait, mais ça ne me faisait que plus plaisir la voir pleurer de douleur comme j'avais pleuré pour mini-Krum, pour les cloques que j'avais sur les doigts, pour les marques indélébiles que j'avais depuis maintenant un an sur tout le corps...

\- « j'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien fait ! Je sais pas de quoi tu par- » gémit-elle avant que je ne lui jette tous les morceaux que j'avais récupéré depuis ce matin puis, je pris son sac, l'ouvris, le tournai à l'envers et le secouai, vidant ainsi tout son contenu sur le sol humide.

Soudain, un tintement différent atteint mes oreilles et, sur les feuilles qui commençaient à prendre l'eau, se trouvait un petit être dont les bras et les jambes tordus étaient à peine raccordés à son tronc...

\- « Mais qu- je s-sais pas d'où ça sort- » balbutia-t-elle les yeux allant de ma baguette à tout ce qui restait de mini-Krum... mais je ne répondis rien...

\- « ça a dû faire mal... » murmurai-je en laissant ma main écraser le bois de ma baguette. « ça a dû faire... très mal... » dis-je en pointant une fois de plus ma baguette vers elle. « vraiment terrible... » vociférai-je.

 _E-_

\- « Smithen ! » appela soudainement la voix horripilante de notre préfet.

\- « Va voir ailleurs Diggory, » dis-je sans le regarder. « tu voix pas qu'on discute entre filles. » ajoutai-je en un rictus que je ne pouvais empêcher.

\- « Liz... » commença-t-il en s'approchant.

\- « Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! » vociférai-je en pointant ma baguette vers lui.

\- « Smithen, » rectifia-t-il en levant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. « si y'a un problème... on peut en parler ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider- »

\- « Oh ! Alors comme ça, le gentil petit Digorry veut aider la méchante Serpentard ? » dis-je en pouffant de rire. « Ahhh, c'est précieux ça... » ajoutai-je une fois ma respiration calmée.

 _Repulso_

pensai-je et d'un coup, Diggory sorti des toilettes plus vite qu'il n'y était rentré.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose m'agripper la fille. Je lui écrasai le pied, me dégageai d'elle et lui donnai un coup de poing à la mâchoire elle tomba lourdement sur le sol mais elle bougeait encore.

\- « t'as... que s... que tu mérites... » murmura-t-elle face contre terre.

\- « Dans ce cas laisse-moi en faire autant pour toi » murmurai-je. « ENDOLORI- »

 _Stupéfix !_

À ce moment, un éclair traversa la salle j'étais touchée. Je m'effondrai un peu plus loin... Ma vision était trouble et j'avais énormément de mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait autour de moi... mais il y avait clairement quelqu'un devant moi... il tremblait de tous ses membres...

Mais soudain, cette ombre grandit et se dédoubla. L'une de ses parties s'approcha de moi et me souleva du sol.

Je savais très bien où j'allai finir... et sentir une personne me trimbaler dans les couloirs ne dit que confirmer mes craintes j'allai finalement être renvoyée. Mais ça prenait du temps... beaucoup de temps... et le pas de cette personne était étrange... vraiment singulier... Comme du bois contre de la pierre... mais nous étions déjà devant la statue de griffon...

Résignée, je fermai les yeux ça ne servait plus à rien de se battre... il n'y avait plus rien à défendre... mamie et mini-Krum... je n'avais plus rien...

Mais les claquements ne s'arrêtèrent pas et, rouvrant les yeux, je vis l'alcôve menant au bureau de Dumbledore s'éloigner... 'Mais qu'est-ce que...' me dis-je balancée sur l'épaule de cette personne à la démarche étrange. Où allais-je ?

Au bout d'un moment, je reconnus le couloir qui menait au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et après avoir passé toutes les rangées de tables, je fus portée en haut des escalier et la porte du bureau de Maugrey se referma juste devant mes yeux.

\- « S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, ce sont les gens qui attaquent par derrière ! » grogna-t-il.


	15. Chapter 15

Tout était très sombre ici... les grandes fenêtres avaient majoritairement été obstruées par de grand rideaux sombres qui semblaient couler du plafond jusque sur le plancher brun et usé. Il y avait une petite table en bois bancale devant une cheminée où un feu, la seule source de lumière ici, brûlait de tout bois, une grande vitrine remplie d'objets aussi étranges que fascinants contre le mur qui était à ma gauche et, juste derrière moi, une grande malle avec pas moins de sept cadenas... et eux, à n'en pas douter, ne devais pas s'ouvrir avec un simple Alohomora...

Mais, au moment où un bruit métallique arriva à mes oreilles, je tournai la tête vers le professeur Maugrey je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait... et depuis qu'il m'avait dit de m'asseoir sur ce petit tabouret... il n'avait pas dit un mot... et moi non plus...

J-je savais pas... quoi faire... quoi penser... je... j'arrivai même pas à garder mes yeux sur son dos... alors si c'était pour me faire la leçon...

Le silence était lourd... et la seule chose que j'arrivai encore à faire, c'était regarder les ombres danser sur les veines du bois en grattant les croûtes de mes cicatrices les plus récentes...

J'avais vraiment tout foiré... si j'avais pas été renvoyée la dernière fois... là... c'était tout vu... peut-être que Barjow me laisserait bosser au noir... ? Mais y'avait aussi le tuteur... j'avais même pas demandé qui c'était... j'étais tellement sûre qu'elle...

Soudain, une odeur prononcée de thé emplie mes narines et, quand je regardai devant moi, je vis une vieille tasse décorées avec des petites fleurs bleues de partout, sur une sous-tasse verte dépareillée tenue par une mains noueuse. Lentement, j'approchai mes deux mains et, prenant la sous-tasse de part et d'autre, je secouai la tête de haut en bas faiblement... mais je ne bus pas... je restai juste comme ça assise avec les jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre, le dos voûté, les épaules tombantes et les yeux rivés sur le reflet étrange de mon visage dans le liquide sombre.

Un peu plus loin devant moi, j'entendis le claquement distinctif des griffes métalliques contre le plancher puis, après une pause, le soupire fatigué d'un fauteuil éventré. Il s'était assis... mais mes yeux ne bougeaient pas...je ne bougeais pas... je n'y arrivais pas... et ça ne servait plus à rien... plus rien... je ne servais plus à rien...

Une goutte tomba dans la tasse, puis une autre la rejoignit timidement... je baissai un peu plus la tête sur ma tasse... je voulais pas qu'on me voit comme ça... je voulais pas qu'on me prenne en pitié... je voulais pas être si... faible... j'avais pas le droit de me lamenter sur mon sort... j'avais pas le droit... 'je peux pas me le permettre !' me dis-je en serrant de plus en plus mes doigts sur la sous-tasse qui se brisa...

mais je ne cherchai même pas à m'éloigner de la brûlure du thé... ça ne servait plus à rien... je n'avais déjà plus rien à perdre... Rogue me l'avait dit... j'avais perdu la face... ma famille... mon seul ami... ma volonté... mamie... tous... ils m'avaient tous abandonnée...

J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains, je sentais mes mâchoires trembler et même la pression de mes mains ne suffisait pas à arrêter les larmes... elles ne faisaient que les dévier... les rediriger partiellement... mais elle finissaient toute inexorablement par me revenir... faisant ainsi naître sur ma langue un goût salé qui me répugnait...

Soudain, les claquements reprirent et, plus ils se rapprochaient, plus les hoquets qui me secouaient semblaient s'amplifier il s'arrêta. Et, quand une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, mes mains se refermèrent sur les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassaient et mes larmes redoublèrent.

Je m'attendais à ce que son poids m'enfonce... me face descendre un peu plus bas... teste ma force... mais elle resta là... tangible... légère... mais inébranlable...

Plusieurs fois, je crus qu'elle allait aussi partir et ma laisser là... mais elle ne me quitta pas en lentement, je la sentis se déplacer d'une épaule à l'autre... doucement... ça faisait si longtemps... si longtemps...

Mon hoquet avait fini par se calmer et après plusieurs secondes, la mains me quitta dans une suite de claquements... mais, avant que le sentiment de solitude ne revienne, une autre tasse de thé arriva devant mes yeux mais je ne la pris pas.

\- « Buvez, ça vous feras du bien... » grogna-t-il sa voix moins forte qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- « Je vais juste la casser... » murmurai-je les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

\- « Pas grave... j'ai jamais aimé ce service de toute façon... » grogna-t-il toujours en me tendant la tasse. Je ne répondis rien... mais, tout aussi lentement que la dernière fois, je pris la tasse et la portait à mes lèvres on aurait dit du Darjeeling... elle adorait ce thé...

\- « Dumbledore n'est pas là... ? » demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

\- « Si. » il répondit en s'asseyant une fois de plus sur son vieux fauteuil.

\- « Alors pourquoi m'avoir amenée là, on est passé devant son bureau en plus ? » murmurai-je en laissant la tasse sur mes genoux. Je soupirai et me levai pour poser la tasse sur la petite table devant moi. « je vais aller prendre mes affaires... » murmurai-je en me redressant.

\- « Très bien... » grogna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. « Mais vous aurez du mal à faire croire à ça... » ajouta-t-il en prenant une gorgée de thé. 'Quoi ?' me dis-je en me retournant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire... ? » demandai-je à la fois intriguée et perplexe.

\- « Sans se souvenirs d'un événement, c'est très difficile de témoigner... » répondit-il simplement.

\- « Sans souv... vous les avez... » balbutiai-je en reculant quelque peu.

\- « Juste oubliettés. » répondit-il en posant sa tasse pour chercher sa flasque. Il en pris une longue gorgée et, après que les spasmes se soient calmés, il la rangea. « J'ai horreur des gens qui attaquent dans le dos... et le petit Diggory devrait revoir ses méthodes. » ajouta-t-il en fronçant ce qui lui restait d'arcade sourcilière.

\- « Mais c'est moi qui ai attaqué... » murmurai-je en me remémorant la scène. « Je dois... prendre mes resp- »

\- « Je ne pense pas que c'était sur un coup de tête.. » coupa-t-il. « Elle t'as parlé de ta grand-mère c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il je serrais les poings, comment pouvait-il être au courant ? « Dumbledore m'en a fait part... » ajouta-t-il. Alors comme ça le vieux criait ma misère sur tous les toits ?!

\- « Et il vous a raconté ça comme ça entre deux blagues de troll ? » demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique. « je me demande bien à quelle partie les gens ont le plus ri. Après tout, la misère c'est la base de l'humour, non ?! » dis-je un rictus s'étirant machinalement sur mes lèvres.

\- « Je lui ai moi-même demandé. » répondit-il mes yeux se fixèrent sur lui... mais je n'aurais su dire s'ils étaient emplis d'incompréhension ou de haine.. en vérité... je ne savais pas quoi dire non plus... qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre ça ? Il avait demandé aux autres mais voulait quand même m'aider ? … non, lui aussi devait sans doute avoir peur... peur que ça tourne au vinaigre et qu'il soit pris ded-

\- « Dumbledore a déjà eu du mal à les convaincre de ne pas vous renvoyer la dernière fois... » grogna-t-il en relevant le bas de son pantalon jusqu'à ce que la fixation de sa jambe de bois soit visible. « Le Ministère a peur. » ajouta-t-il en décrochant une sangle. « Depuis Vous-savez-qui, tous ces pontes Fudge et Croupton... les électrons libres leurs font peur et s'il y a du potentiel, il feront tout pour s'en débarrasser... » expliqua-t-il en détachant la dernière boucle. « Mais ils ont oublié qu'à une époque, le potentiel était la meilleure arme. » ajouta-t-il en l'enlevant complètement.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire... pas quoi faire... je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais debout au milieu de la pièce... pourquoi j'avais ressenti de la haine... Est-ce que... quelqu'un... pour la première fois... Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux... mais ce n'était pas de tristesse... pas de douleur ni même de colère... quelqu'un... finalement... trouvait que j'avais du potentiel... ?

\- « Si vous comptez encore pleurer, prenez la bassine qui est à votre gauche. J'ai pas envie de traverser mon bureau à la nage quand » dit-il en posant sa jambe de bois à côté de lui. « je vous proposerais d'optimiser vos capacités. » grogna-t-il en prenant une gorgée de thé.

\- « Vous êtes sérieux ? » demandai-je au bout d'un moment. C'était pas possible ! Jamais un prof ne ferait ça... il s'attirerait des ennuis... « Vous risqueriez- »

\- « Petite, on m'a tiré de ma retraite pour enseigner une année, je ne risque pas mon avenir en m'opposant à un système adepte du nivellement par le bas. » trancha-t-il avant de finir sa tasse. « Allez, finissez votre thé ce sera bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner. » ajouta-t-il en se calant dans son fauteuil.

J'acquiesçai et, après avoir séché mes larmes d'un revers de manche, je m'assis et portai la tasse à mes lèvres. Certes le thé était froid, mais il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant... Quelque chose qui avait rendu le feu dans l'âtre plus accueillant, et l'ombre de cette pièce moins menaçants.


	16. Chapter 16

En me levant le lendemain dans mon pot, je m'étais dit que j'avais dû rêver, que tout ce que le professeur Maugrey m'avait dit n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination, que je m'étais raccrochée à ça pour me sentir mieux... et plus tard ce soir là, j'étais restée comme une idiote dans mon pot à relire des livres que j'avais déjà lu et relu des centaines de fois... ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... j'avais rêvé et il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant, à part espérer des jours meilleurs.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement et, alors que l'heure de Défense contre les forces du mal venait de se finir, le professeur Maugrey me demanda de rester à la fin du cours.

\- « Vous aviez oublié les cours de perfectionnement ? » demanda-t-il sans une once d'animosité. Je me retournai immédiatement, horriblement gênée.

\- « Désolée je.. j'étais préoccupée... » mentis-je en me rappelant que je pouvais mettre ça sur le compte de l'enterrement qui aurait lieu ce dimanche.

\- « Un professeur devrait normalement vous accompagner à Londres et vous rechercher.. » dit-il en claudiquant vers son bureau. Je restai figée un temps, me demandant comment il pouvait en savoir autant mais, à ce moment, je me souviens qu'il s'était renseigné auprès des autres professeurs, et si Dumbledore n'avait pas eu la langue si bien pendue, alors un autre avait pris le relais. « Allez, venez, on va voir ce que vous valez... » dit-il en passant devant moi. Je le suivis et après avoir fermé la porte derrière moi, je le rejoignis timidement devant le tableau.

Là, je l'observai chercher différents bocaux dans les rangements de son bureau. L'un contenait encore des araignées et l'autre était remplis de choses ridiculement petites, remuantes et noires instinctivement je fis un pas en arrière.

\- « Bon, maintenant imaginons que vous êtes dans un lieu inhospitalier et que vous ne voulez pas vous faire repérer que feriez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- « Eh bien... uhm, est-ce que ça se passerait la nuit ou le jour ? » demandai-je en essayant de calmer ma voix tremblante.

\- « La nuit. » répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Je réfléchi quelques secondes et, mon style d'opération habituel me sembla le plus apte.

\- « Je m'arrange pour avoir un élixir d'Ailuro sur moi et utilise un _Assurdiato_ sur tout ceux que je croise... » dis-je un peu incertaine.

\- « Un _Assurdiato_ ? » demanda le professeur perplexe.

\- « Euh, j-j'ai euh... lu ça dans un livre de cours... je.. » balbutiai-je en essayant de trouver une excuse pour avoir été dans la réserve pour lire dans les vieux livres de cours... mais je savais que ça ne servait plus à grand chose de mentir... après tout, s'il était enclin à m'aider après m'avoir vue agresser une élève... alors aller sans autorisation dans la réserve...

« C'était noté dans un livre de la réserve... » admis-je en baissant un peu les yeux.

\- « Et vous l'avez déjà utilisé ? » demanda-t-il l'air intéressé.

\- « P-pas souvent... » dis-je en relevant brièvement les yeux vers lui. « R-Rusard n'a pas l'oreille très fine... il me suffisait juste de faire taire Miss Teigne... » expliquai-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Pourquoi je lui racontais tout ça ? Pourquoi aussi facilement ?! Mais quand je levai les yeux vers lui, je me rendis compte que sa bouche et toutes les cicatrices de son visage étaient tirées en ce qui, étrangement, me parut être le même regard d'approbation que quand j'étais parvenue à repousser l'Imperium...

\- « Très bien. Sortez votre baguette et jetez-moi ce sort. » s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant de moi de quelques pas mais je ne bougeai pas. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de blesser quelqu'un, surtout un professeur... « Et bien ? Allez, sortez votre baguette. » insista-t-il, son œil magique fixé sur la poche dans laquelle la bombe à retardement était rangée.

\- « J-je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Monsieur... » balbutiai-je en serrant mes poings. « Je ne voudrais p- »

\- « Vous avez peur de votre propre baguette, Smithen ? » grogna-t-il incrédule.

\- « Non c'est juste... » commençai-je avant de laisser mes yeux aller vers les siens je perdis mes moyen et mon mensonge aussi mauvais soit-il. « elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête... » murmurai-je en la sortant de ma poche. « Je n'arrive pas toujours à doser la puissance de mes sorts... parfois elle lance un sort autre que celui que je veux lancer... » murmurai-je en contemplant les épines noires grossièrement coupées du manche. « C'était un véritable cauchemar... » dis-je en refermant mes deux mains sur l'objet de bois.

\- « Puis-je la voir ? » demanda-t-il en approchant une main noueuse tendue vers moi j'hésitai un moment, mais la lui tendis tout de même. Il l'étudia un moment, sembla vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de trace de fissures ou autre.

Soudain, il agita la baguette et, aussi tôt, une craie se précipita vers lui.

\- « Cette baguette est en très bon état... » grogna-t-il en me la tendant. Je le regardai, perplexe. « Depuis quand pose-t-elle problème ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « Depuis Août... » répondis-je en me remémorant la nuit dans la forêt interdite.

\- « Et vous n'avez pas pensé à demander ? » remarqua-t-il d'un ton étrangement neutre.

\- « Ma grand-mère était dans le coma à Ste Mangouste, je travaillais ici comme bonne à tout faire et j'avais passé une année entière à être fliquée par tout Poudlard... je pense que si j'avais raconté que ma baguette avait des problèmes, ils ne m'auraient plus lâchée d'une semelle. » répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils à la simple évocation de ma troisième année.

\- « Je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de la baguette elle-même. » dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Vous l'avez achetée chez Ollivander je suppose ? » demanda-t-il j'acquiesçai. « Vous a-t-il donné des indications quelconques concernant cette baguette ? » demanda-t-il pendant que son œil magique scrutait le bois sombre.

Je tentai de rassembler les quelques souvenirs qu'il me restait de ce jour là... Ollivander était relativement vieux, avec des cheveux en bataille et des habits aussi démodés que défraîchis... et il m'avait plusieurs fois dit quelque chose...

\- « Je crois qu'il m'a répétée plusieurs fois que la baguette m'avait choisie... et que je devais... faire attention à son caractère je crois... ? » dis-je incertaine. Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qu'il m'avait dit car j'étais bien trop heureuse de devenir une véritable sorcière... si seulement j'avais su...

\- « À son caractère ? » demanda Maugrey en la fixant de ses deux yeux. « De quoi est-elle composée ? »

\- « Uhm... prunellier... et crin de licorne... je crois... » dis-je en regardant plus attentivement la baguette. Pour tout dire, j'étais plus sûre du bois dans lequel elle avait été taillée que de la composition de son cœur.

\- « Prunellier... » dit-il pensif. « une bonne baguette pour pratiquer la magie noire et je crois... » dit-il en le regardant de plus près. « qu'elle devient totalement loyale à son premier utilisateur qu'après avoir vécu avec lui, des moments difficiles... » expliqua-t-il. Soudain, son œil magique se leva et me dévisagea je déglutis. « Vous l'aviez avec vous quand votre grand-mère a été attaquée ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton encore plus sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- « Oui, mais si ça l'avait vraiment rendue loyale- »

\- « Quand sont survenues ces dysfonctionnements ? Dans quel genre de situations vous trouviez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.

\- « Et bien... la première fois j'étais entourée de Gytrashs... puis un Botruc... et des Acromentules... » dis-je en réduisant de plus en plus le volume de ma voix...

\- « Des moments de détresse donc. » conclut-il sans me demander plus de détails sur le pourquoi du comment... et je l'en remerciai grandement ! « C'est une hypothèse comme une autre, mais peut-être qu'elle vous juge trop douce et a pris le dessus pour être sûre de vous protéger... »

\- « Me protéger ? En me faisant tuer des gens et des animaux ? » m'exclamai-je incrédule.

\- « Le lien entre vous doit être fort... » grogna-t-il. « Une autre baguette se serait contentée de vous laisser en plan. Votre peur est certainement la seule chose qui vous sépare. » ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant une fois de plus. « Tâchez de vous mettre d'accord... je vous laisse vingt minutes, après ça vous lancerez votre sort. » annonça-t-il en montant les escaliers qui menaient à son bureau, me laissant ainsi seule avec ma baguette dans la salle de classe déserte.

'ooookkkkk... et je la convainc comment ?' me dis-je en regardant la baguette dans ma main. Je devais lui montrer que je savais me défendre... mais comment et surtout : de quoi ?

'Réfléchissons qu'est-ce qui me fait le plus peur au monde ?' me demandai-je en m'appuyant au bureau. Pendant pas loin de dix minutes, je repassais toutes les choses effrayantes que j'avais rencontré, mais aucune ne pouvait être présente ici ! Pas dans les dix minutes qu'il me restait ! 'À moins que-'

Je me précipitai en haut des marches et ouvris la porte du bureau à la volée.

\- « Professeur ! Est-ce que vous auriez un Épouventard ici ?! » demandai-je tout en tenant le vieux rideau noir sur le côté.

\- « Troisième tiroir de la quatrième fenêtre en sortant... » dit-il avec une once de perplexité.

\- « Merci ! » dis-je en sortant aussi vite que j'étais venue. Je me dirigeai vers le tiroir en question et, comme de juste il tremblait.

L'excitation du moment avait laissé place à un stress grandissant et je me défis de ma robe de sorcier car je commençai sérieusement à étouffer dedans. Je sortis ma baguette et me rendis compte que je tremblais.

'C'est rien, ce sera une pierre tombale, comme la dernière fois... tout ira bien' me répétai-je en respirant profondément.

 _Allez, Alohomora_

 _Accio tiroir_

murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette dans la direction du meuble il s'ouvrit d'un coup... J'attendais et, après quelques secondes, un nuage de fumée noire s'en échappa. L'Épouventard me jaugeait sans doute... il devait chercher la chose que je redoutais le plus au monde...

Quelques secondes passèrent et quand je commençai à croire qu'il était mort... un murmure s'éleva...

 _-is_

 _Endoloris_

À ce moment là, mon sang se glaça et je sentis mes mains devenir moites le nuage noir informe s'était élevé et, en un instant, un masque noir aux traits étranges apparu.

Une longue silhouette noire et filiforme se tenait à présent devant moi et, lentement, avançait vers moi : je reculai d'un pas ma baguette toujours pointée devant moi.

 _Endolorisss_

vociféra-t-elle une fois de plus et, dans mon esprit revinrent les sensations de mes os qui se disloquaient, mes cris se mêlant à ceux de ma grand-mère et les rires aigrelets des ombre noires qui nous avaient attaquées.

Ma main tremblait et la peau de ma lèvre inférieure commençait à se déchirer lentement sous mes dents la silhouette leva sa baguette vers moi.

Je devais garder mon sang froid... je devais me calmer... me calmer... 'calme' murmurai-je en fermant les yeux. 'C'est du passé. Ces types ont fui cette nuit là... ils ont fui devant cet éclair de lumière verte...' me dis-je avant de rouvrir les yeux.

 _Morsmordre_

\- « Riddikulus ! » prononçai-je en me focalisant sur cet éclair vert et la silhouette qui l'avait succédé. Soudain, la chose se contorsionna et, en une fraction de seconde, la chose se transforma en un casse-noisette.

 _Wingardum Leviosa_

murmurai-je avant de guider le petit objet de bois dans son tiroir puis le refermai.

Je sentais encore la sueur sur mon front et mon cœur battre la chamade, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'eus à nouveau la sensation de pouvoir affronter tout et n'importe quoi... le sentiment que, cette baguette en main, rien ni personne ne pourrait m'arrêter...

Un vague sourire sembla s'étirer sur mes lèvres et, au moment où j'allai refermer le tiroir à clef, elle tourna toute seule je me retournai immédiatement juste à temps pour voir le professeur Maugrey ranger sa propre baguette.

\- « Allez, en piste. » grogna-t-il en montrant le sol devant lui d'un coup de tête je m'avançai jusqu'à l'endroit désigné.

\- « Vous êtes sûr de vouloir essayer ? » demandai-je les bras le long de mon corps, ma baguette fermement calée entre mes doigts. J'avais entendu les autres parler de la sorcière qui avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée de crier 'Bouh !' dans son dos le premier avril... je savais comment ça avait fini... et je savais aussi que sa paranoïa ne connaissait pas de limites... alors pourquoi me laisser lancer un sort sur lui... ?

\- « Ce sera à vous d'arrêter le sort... » répondit-il en en ignorant totalement ma question. « et si vous ne réussissez pas j'enlèverais des points à Poufsouffle. » ajouta-t-il je restai interdite... et sans doute avais-je tiré une tête hilarante car il ne put retenir un petit ricanement.

\- « C'est ça ! Moquez-vous... » maugréai-je en levant ma baguette vers lui.

 _Assurdito !_

Prononçai-je en espérant de tout mon cœur ne pas me planter ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas utilisé ce sort... mais le petit vortex dont je pensais me souvenir apparu et, à première vue, rien de dommageable n'était arrivé...

\- « Vous m'entendez ? » demandai-je en abaissant ma baguette rapidement.

\- « Parfaitement » répondit-il après quelques secondes après mon sourire tomba.

\- « Vous n'entendez pas de grésillement ? » demandai-je d'un ton déconfit.

\- « Aucun... » répondit-il une fois encore, avec un battement de quelques secondes je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal.

\- « Je vais le relancer alors » avais-je articulé sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de ma bouche.

\- « Très bien... » dit-il et, pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que son œil magique avait rapidement regardé plus bas que mes yeux...

\- « Hey ! Vous lisiez sur mes lèvres ! » m'offusquai-je en plantant mes poings sur mes hanches son visage se contorsionna en une chose que je n'aurai en temps normal pas associé à un sourire.

\- « Vous êtes vive d'esprit c'est bien. » dit-il en jetant un _Finite Incantatem_ sur sa propre personne, puis claudiqua jusqu'au bureau où il ouvrit l'un des bocaux. Soudain, il pivota sur lui-même et un éclair de lumière traversa la pièce jusqu'à moi.

 _Protego horribilis !_

Pensai-je en tentant de dévier le sort j'y parvins mais d'autres arrivèrent à toute vitesse sur moi et, au bout du quatrième, je perdis le contrôle et me réfugiai derrière un bureau.

 _Periculum_

pensai-je en projetant, de ma baguette, une nuée d'étincelles rouges vif. Je voulus alors en profiter pour jeter un autre sort mais, au moment où je me tournai-

Je fus frappée de plein fouet et, les yeux dans le flou... je me sentis glisser au sol avant que ma vision ne vire au noir complet.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assise contre cette table, mais quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, la première chose que je vis, était le professeur en train de ranger des affaires dans son bureau. À tâtons, je cherchai le bord du bureau contre lequel j'étais adossée et me relevai péniblement. Je voulus le rejoindre et le plancher grinça sous moi et je vis sa tête tourner légèrement mais son expression semblait... agacée... ?

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire... est-ce que je l'avais déçu ? Est-ce qu'il espérait que je tiendrais plus longtemps dans un duel ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait de m'avoir trop montée la tête...

Il m'avait dit que j'avais du potentiel... mais au final, je n'avais été capable que de lancer un _Assurdito_ basique... et me protéger de quelques maléfices... mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas suffisant...

\- « Vous vous laissez submerger bien trop facilement. » grogna-t-il sans se retourner je regardai le plancher en rentrant de plus en plus ma tête entre mes épaules, mes mains jointes au bout de mes bras pendants.

\- « Désolée... » murmurai-je sans oser lever les yeux.

\- « Vos mouvements sont lents et que pensiez-vous faire avec vos étincelles ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu rêche.

\- « J-j'avais pensé créer une div- » commençai-je avant de me rappeler d'une chose son œil était magique et pouvait certainement voir à travers des portes... donc des étincelles... je serrais un peu plus mes mains.

\- « Oui, ça aurait pu marcher, mais pas sur moi. » dit-il en se tournant finalement vers moi son visage étrangement dénué de colère. « Il ne faut pas toujours jouer les mêmes cartes ! Votre adversaire ne sera pas toujours le même et certains ne compterons pas sur leur vision ! » expliqua-t-il en poussant sa crinière grise en arrière. « Vous devez apprendre à vous adapter ! Observer, trouver les faiblesses de l'adversaire, les exploiter et frapper fort ! »

Je me sentis soudain stupide mais, je savais très bien que sa jambe était un inconvénient majeur pour lui... et sans doute pouvais l'aveugler avec un sort plus puissant... Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé à ce moment là ? Pourquoi avais-je laissé passer une telle opportunité de lui prouver que je pouvais faire quelque chose correctement... ?

\- « Survivre à une créature qu'on a déjà étudié n'est pas la même chose que de se défendre face à un sorcier... je suppose que vous n'avez jamais pratiquer l'art du duel magique... » dit-il bien plus doucement.

\- « Non, monsieur... » murmurai-je en serrant un peu plus ma baguette.

Soudain, un poids se posa sur mon épaule et dans un sursaut, je laissai timidement mes yeux regarder vers son visage.

\- « On va remédier ça. » dit-il en me secouant doucement par l'épaule je relevai les yeux vers lui légèrement surprise. Alors il n'allait pas me dire de partir ? Je sentis un sourire stupide s'étirer malgré moi sur mes lèvres...

\- « Je ferais de mon mieux. » dis-je précipitamment d'un ton enjoué. À ça, il me donna trois tapes sur l'épaule avant de s'en aller vers la porte puis l'ouvris.

\- « Allez, les autres doivent déjà être entrain de dîner. » dit-il en tenant la porte ouverte. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent le ciel dehors était déjà sombre. 'J'ai vraiment était inconsciente pendant si longtemps ?' me demandai-je en récupérant mon sac.

Je passai la porte et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle quand un tissu vert entra dans mon champ de vision.

\- « Mademoiselle Smithen. » appela la voix de McGonagall.

\- « Professeur ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers elle, un sourire encore ancré sur mon visage.

\- « Je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances. » dit-elle après que son expression de surprise se soit dissipée la mienne fit de même. « Et vous annonce que le professeur Rogue vous accompagnera à l'enterrement... dimanche à quinze heures trente devant le portail du parc. » ajouta-t-elle si j'avais été un chat, j'aurais déjà les oreilles plaquées en arrière... Rogue allait venir ?! Juste pour m'y amener et revenir, hein ?

Aucune de nous deux ne bougea et, au bout d'un moment, sa main sembla vouloir se lever, mais elle ne fit que les joindre devant elle.

\- « Soyez forte. » me dit-elle en passant à côté de moi, me laissant dans le Hall, complètement ahurie... qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de me dire ?

Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle mes sourcils se froncèrent. 'Soyez courageuse, hein ?' me dis-je en repensant à toutes les fois où j'aurais eu besoin de ses paroles là... mais qu'aucun de ces tocards ne m'avait montré la moindre sympathie... c'était d'ailleurs elle qui n'avait pas arrêter de dire à Dumbledore que je ne devais pas rester ici... que je n'avais pas ma place là...

Je ricanai 'forte, je le deviendrais.' me dis-je en passant la grande porte Maugrey était déjà avec les autres professeurs. 'Oui, je le serais.' me promis-je en m'asseyant.

Le surlendemain, je restai dans l'entrepôt qui me paraissait de plus en plus vide à mesure que les heures passaient... J'avais décidé de m'entraîner, de lancer autant de sorts que possible... mais à chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur mon vieux pull ou sur le Nimbus inachevé... j'avais comme un moment de latence... comme si je n'étais plus là...

\- « Ça ne sert à rien ! » vociférai-je en abaissant ma baguette... mais je ne pouvais pas rester assise là à me morfondre, ça ne ferait que me consumer... Je décidai de sortir et, quand j'arrivai devant le Lac j'eus une profonde envie de courir... et c'est ce que je fis...

Chemise attachée à mes hanches, en débardeur et en jupe, je fis le tour complet du Lac et, ,pour toute la durée de cette course, je ne pensai à rien... rien si ce n'est à mettre un pied devant l'autre, éviter les branches, les racines, les pierres... et, quand j'arrivai devant la falaise qui supportait le château, je m'arrêtai... en sueur, fatiguée, le souffle court, les jambes tremblantes, mais l'esprit calmé et vidé...

Mon regard dériva alors vers ma montre quatorze heures... j'avais encore le temps de me changer... Je me dépêchai de retourner dans le l'entrepôt, utilisai un sortilège d'Aquamenti pour me laver puis enfilai des habits moldus faire apparaître suffisamment d'eau dans la bassine m'avait pris beaucoup de temps... mais c'était un bon entraînement...

à quinze heures pile, je sortis de mon sanctuaire et me dirigeai vers le portail au fond du parc...

Je savais que j'avais pas loin de quinze minutes d'avance... mais apparemment, Rogue en avait aussi.

\- « Je vais finir par croire que vous ne pouvais plus vous passer de moi... » ricanai-je en voyant l'expression de dégoût de Rogue.

\- « Le professeur Dumbledore- »

\- « Fait confiance à votre œil aiguisé pour me surveiller je sais. » coupai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse. « Et bien ? » Rogue leva un sourcil inquisiteur. « Votre bras. Passez-moi votre bras qu'on en finisse. » dis-je en montrant son bras d'un geste de main.

Sa langue claqua contre son palet et il tendit un bras en ma direction.

\- « Vous récurerez les cachots de font en comble, Smithen. » dit-il quand ma main approcha de son bras.

\- « Pas de problème. » répondis-je en l'agrippant et, quand nous apparûmes dans une ruelle vide, je lâchai son bras et me mis à marcher vers la rue devant moi des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière moi et je me retournai.

\- « Vous avez peur que j'ai caché des poisons illicites dans le cercueil ? » demandai-je en regardant Rogue se rapprocher.

\- « Avec vous, on n'est jamais sûr de rien. » répondit-il simplement en passant à côté de moi. Je soupirai longuement mais le suivi tout de même jusqu'à ce que nous entrions par une autre ruelle peu fréquentée. Au bout de celle-ci, nous trouvâmes une porte de petite taille par laquelle nous passâmes nous étions enfin à l'intérieur de l'église.

Dans le silence, je passai une autre porte qui nous fit déboucher sur la salle principale où seul un homme se trouvait

\- « Mademoiselle Smithen, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il en tendant sa main je la serai. « Artemis Fletchley- et vous êtes son tuteur je présume ? » demanda-t-il quand ses yeux arrivèrent enfin à distinguer Rogue dans la pénombre je manquai de m'étouffer.

\- « Non, je ne suis là que sur demande de monsieur Dumbledore. » répondit-il avec le même voix traînante qu'à l'accoutumé je remerciai Merlin qu'il n'en soit rien. Rogue en tuteur, non seulement ça aurait été la chose la plus étrange du monde, mais j'aurais encore préféré manger un Scroutts. Toutefois, je constatai que les vêtements de Rogue ne l'avait pas intrigué plus qu'autre chose sans doute était-il un sorcier... ou un Cracmol...

\- « J-je vois... » dit le vieil homme en se reculant un peu son crâne échevelé montrait clairement qu'il suait bien plus qu'avant. « Vo- la défunte est dans le cimetière... si vous voulez bien me suivre ? » balbutia-t-il sans vraiment oser regarder dans la direction du professeur. Il partit aussitôt vers une porte dans le fond de l'église et, une fois cette porte passée, nous arrivâmes dans un petit cimetière où un cercueil de bois simple nous attendait il était déjà fermé.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu la voir une dernière fois... de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés... de ne pas l'avoir réconfortée... mais plus que des regrets, je m'en voulais parce que je savais que c'était pour moi qu'elle avait joué à ce concours... que c'était pour moi qu'elle s'était aventurée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu et qui pouvait être aussi beau que dangereux...

En regardant le cercueil de bois sombre, je revoyais encore le lit d'hôpital, les infirmières qui passaient de temps à autres... son visage paisible mais dénué d'expression... comme si elle n'était déjà plus là...

J'aurais voulu avoir la force de pleurer... de ne pas avoir peur que les autres voient mes faiblesses... mais j'avais promis... promis d'être forte... promis de tout faire pour le devenir... Alors je me forçai à sourire... me forçai à effacer les images de cet hôpital, de cette chambre froide et des cris... après tout, n'était-ce pas mieux de garder en tête l'image que j'avais eu d'elle durant le match Irlande/Bulgarie ? Son visage marqué par la joie et l'excitation... les couleurs vives et les acclamations de la foule... c'était à ça que je voulais l'associer... à cette joie, à cette énergie et à toute la douceur qu'elle m'avait donnée...

Oui, sourire c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Deux ou trois psaumes furent récités et, quand Fletchley eu fini, nous sortîmes tous trois nos baguette et, d'un _Wingardum Leviosa_ collectif, nous soulevâmes le cercueil pour le déposer en contrebas, dans le trou creusé à cet effet.

Fletchley reboucha le trou et, quand la pierre tombale fut posée, j'y fis apparaître un bouquet de fleurs.

\- « P-peut-être voulez-vous être seule avec la défunte... » balbutia le vieil homme qui devait certainement essayer de faire comprendre à Rogue qu'il devait s'éloigner.

\- « Ce ne sera pas la peine. » dis-je en me tournant vers lui. J'aurais dû le faire quand elle était encore là... quand elle pouvait encore me dire si oui ou non j'avais été une bonne petite-fille... pleurer ici et maintenant en demandant pardon pour ne pas avoir réussi à la sauver... c'était stupide et vide de sens.

Sans plus de paroles, nous repartîmes et, après avoir effectivement récuré plus de la moitié de la superficie des cachots, je retournai dans mon entrepôt où je m'affalai sur une caisse. Mes mains étaient raides et fripée à cause de l'eau, mes yeux étaient encore endoloris de la différence de lumière qu'il y avait eu entre les cachots et le parc, mais j'étais au moins trop fatiguée pour penser à mes problèmes je m'endormis rapidement.


	17. Chapter 17

Cette semaine se passa plutôt calmement et, durant mes six heures d'entraînement hebdomadaires, le professeur Maugrey me fit intensément travailler mes capacités au duel... et par extension, celles à me soigner ou à me délivrer de maléfices... Cependant, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à le toucher... lui disait que c'est parce que j'étais trop tendre... moi, je savais que je n'arrivai pas à le voir comme un ennemi...

Je n'arrivai pas vraiment à me l'expliquer... ni ne le comprenais vraiment... mais là où j'en voulais toujours à Cédric de m'avoir attaquée dans mon dos... à cette fille de m'avoir enlevée un ami... et tous ceux qui m'avait crachée dessus... si j'avais eu moins de patience, je leurs aurais déjà fait payer leurs actions... mais même quand Maugrey m'attaquait par surprise, même quand il ne faisait pas mon éloge et énumérait un nombre incalculable de défauts que j'avais dans ma façon de combattre, réfléchir et autres... je ne pouvais que les excepter et redoubler d'efforts...

Et par éloge, j'entendais un 'c'est bien', 'beau boulot', 'c'est mieux'. Peut-être que c'était ça que je préférais recevoir des conseils, apprendre sans avoir à me cacher, recevoir l'approbation de quelqu'un...

Je ne voulais pas de leurs points ni de leurs éloges à rallonge, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'on m'enfonce alors que j'avais réussi... non, je voulais mériter ma réussite. Mériter ces quelques mots qui rendaient mes jours plus lumineux.

Non, pour moi il n'était pas un ennemi... pour moi, il était un professeur, le professeur. Le seul à m'avoir donnée le bénéfice du doute, le seul à m'avoir aidée quand j'en avait besoin... non, il pouvait être rude, rêche, me lancer les maléfices les plus difficiles à faire disparaître, me reprendre sur mes actions autant qu'il voulait... chaque fois que je me relevais, que je réussissais, je ne sentais en moi qu'une immense fierté et l'envie de continuer.

Cependant, les deux heures du vendredi soir devraient être reportées car les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveraient vers dix huit heures et, pour mon plus grand déplaisir je n'aurais pas suffisamment de temps pour me débarrasser de mes devoirs... qui, je devais bien l'avouer, commencer à prendre de plus en plus de temps à faire...

Mais bon, j'avais une heure et demie de battement, alors autant faire le maximum de suite et, quand il ne me resta plus que quinze minutes, je rangeai mes affaires, les mis dans le dortoir dans un pot et sortis à l'extérieur où tous les autres attendaient déjà.

\- « Tu crois qu'ils sont comment les élèves de Durmstrang ? » demanda une fille sur ma droite.

\- « J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient un cours spécialement pour étudier la magie noire. » répondis son amie.

\- « La magie noire ?! » s'exclama l'autre médusée. Et tous étaient dans le même état Le Tournois, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang... à croire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre sujet de discussion !

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls et, sous l'impulsion de Dumbledore, tous le château se mit à rutiler à tel point que, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles, les armures ne grinçaient plus ! D'où la férocité extrême de Rusard qui avait terrorisé des élèves parce qu'ils avaient oublié d'essuyer leurs pieds avant d'entrer... mais pour avoir aidé à nettoyer le château pendant un mois... je comprenais parfaitement la frustration de voir son travail être saboté par des idiots qui n'avaient certainement jamais touché à un balai de leur vie... du moins, pas pour nettoyer.

\- « Hey ! Smithen » appela une voix derrière moi je me retournai. « t'aurais au moins pu passer du dictame sur ta tronche tu veux les faire fuir ? » demanda une fille qui, à en juger par ses cheveux plus lisses que des cheveux devraient normalement l'être, avait utiliser plus de lotions Lissenplis que je n'en avais utilisé pour démêler mes crins de licorne.

\- « Ou alors tu veux ressembler à Maugrey ? » demanda un Serpentard avant de pouffer rire les autres le joignirent.

\- « Ah. Je crois qu'ils arrivent... » murmurai-je en ne leur prêtant pas la moindre attention. Au dessus de la forêt interdite, volait une chose étrange et de très grande taille...

\- « C'est un dragon ! » hurla un élève dans la foule. Mais il était bien loin de la réalité La gigantesque forme noire qui nous arrivait dessus, se révéla être un énorme carrosse tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés ayant tous plus ou moins la taille d'un éléphant.

Dans un grand fracas, l'attelage atterrit devant nous, soulevant une quantité impressionnante de poussière.

Une fois dissipé, je pus distinguer, sur la portière, des armoiries représentant trois baguettes lançant chacune trois étoiles. À ce moment, elle s'ouvrit et un garçon tout habillé de bleu sauta à terre, déplia un marche-pied doré et fit un pas en arrière. Soudain, une chaussure de la taille d'un balai volant pour enfant se posa sur le support métallique et, sous les regards surpris de beaucoup dont moi, une femme immense posa pied à terre.

Elle devait faire la même taille que Rubeus... mais contrairement à ce dernier qui ressemblait plus à une montagne vivante, cette femme, avec sa grande robe de satin noir et ses grands talons, donnait l'impression d'avoir grandit dans un conduit de cheminée.

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et par mimétisme, nous autres élèves, en firent de même. Elle sembla être touchée par tant d'enthousiasme et un sourire gracieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. S'en suivi une scène qui me parut hilarante la femme s'avança vers Dumbledore qui n'eut même pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

\- « Ma chère Madame Maxime, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard » dit-il en lâchant sa main.

\- « Mon cheur Dambleudore, » commença-t-elle d'une voix étrangement grave. « je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

\- « Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut... heu... en effet » assura-t-il alors que je priais pour ne pas mourir de rire.

\- « Je vous preusente mes euleuves » dit-elle en montrant le carrosse d'un geste désinvolte. Détachant mes yeux de 'Madame Maxime', je posai les yeux sur une douzaine de garçons et de filles dont les âges devaient s'échelonner entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans tous tremblaient dans leurs vêtements de soie et, les plus frileux avaient apparemment opté pour des châles et écharpes.

\- « À queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? » demanda Madame Maxime.

\- « Il ne devrait pas tardeu... heu... tarder, » répondit Dumbledore. « Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici ou préférez-vous entrer à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ? »

\- « Meu reuchauffeu queulqueu peu, queulle bonne ideu, mon cheur Dambleudore, » approuva Madame Maxime. « Meus qui va s'occupeu de meus cheveux ? »

\- « Vos cheveux sont coiffés à la perfection » assura galamment Dumbledore.

\- « Dambleudore, queul pleusantin vous feutes ! » s'exclama Madame Maxime en pouffant de rire. « Je vouleus parleu deus cheveux de mon carrosse... »

\- « Ah, vos chevaux ! Oui, bien sûr, notre professeur de soins aux créatures magiques sera ravi de veiller à leur bien-être » déclara Dumbledore. « Dès qu'il aura réglé les petits problèmes que lui ont posés certains de ses... heu... protégés... »

Et effectivement, la grande silhouette de Rubeus n'était nulle part en vue... Les Scroutts devaient avoir encore une fois creusé une brèche dans leur cage... c'est choses avaient tellement grandi depuis le mois d'Août...

\- « S'occupeu deus meus eutalons neuceussite, heu... une grande force musculeure..., » avertit-elle sa voix remplie de doute. « Ils ont une vigueur peu ordineure... »

\- « Je puis vous assurer que Hagrid saura s'y prendre. » dit Dumbledore en souriant.

\- « Treus bien, » répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. « Vous voudreuz bien preuciseu à ceut Agrid que meus cheveux ne boivent que du whisky pur malt. »

\- « Nous ferons le nécessaire » assura Dumbledore qui s'inclina à son tour.

\- « Veuneuz, vous autres, » dit Madame Maxime à ses élèves d'une voix forte en avançant au milieu d'une presque haie d'honneur vers la Grande Porte. Ceux devant moi se poussèrent un peu plus vers l'arrière je reculai à mon tour.

\- « Ah ! Désolée. » dis-je en sentant quelque chose sous mon pied. Par réflexe, je jetais un œil à ce que j'avais écrasé et me rendis compte que c'était un pied de bois. J'enlevai immédiatement mon pied et tentai de faire comme si de rien n'était en redirigeant mon regard vers le ciel... peut-être la délégation de Durmstrang allait aussi utiliser la voie des airs...

\- « Est-ce que vous guettez l'arrivée d'un Pansedefer ukrainien ? » grommela Maugrey.

\- « Pas exactement... » répondis-je en forçant un peu sur mes yeux. J'aurais voulu utiliser quelques gouttes d'élixir d'Ailuro... mais si mes yeux avaient commencé à 'briller' dans le noir, je n'aurais pas qu'à répondre aux questions de certains élèves...

Un silence s'installa et, pendant que certains grelottaient en regardant le ciel plein d'espoir, d'autres faisaient des suppositions sur ce que la délégation allait peut-être utiliser comme moyen de transport.

\- « Si j'étais vous, je m'attarderai plutôt sur le lac... » grommela-t-il

\- « Le lac ! Regardez le lac ! » s'écria un élève dans la foule. Soudain, un grondement sourd s'amplifia peu à peu et, dans un tourbillon, un gigantesque mat noir transperça la surface. Tout dans ce bâtiment, de la poupe à la proue en passant par la lumière qui transparaissait des hublots, paraissaient fantomatique. Sous les yeux médusés de beaucoup d'entre nous, le bateau émergea totalement du lac dans un bruit de cascade et, après avoir jeté l'ancre, une passerelle fut abaissée sur le rivage.

Étrangement, je me retrouvais sur la pointe de mes pieds et, dans la lumières étrange des hublots, on vit débarquer les passagers qui, au premier abord, me parurent tous sortis du même moule que l'ancien poursuiveur de Serpentard, Marcus Flint... mais après avoir suffisamment avancé dans la lumière des torches, je me rendis compte que c'était principalement dû aux énormes fourrures dont ils étaient couverts. Cependant, l'un d'eux sortait vraiment du lot sa fourrure était argentée et lisse... un peu comme ces cheveux.

\- « Dumbledore ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton chaleureux en s'avançant sur la pelouse. « Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ? »

\- « Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff. » répondit Dumbledore avant que l'homme ne lui serre ses deux mains dans les siennes. Ils étaient tous les deux taillés de la même façon... mais la où Dumbledore avait une barbe aussi longue que ses cheveux, Karkaroff les portait courts et un simple bouc venait agrémenter un menton fuyant.

\- « Il s'en est bien sorti pour un Mangemort... » murmura la voix de Maugrey dans mon oreille mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce type avait été un Mangemort ?!

\- « Mais alors il devrait être à Azk- »

\- « Donner des noms peut-faire des merveilles... » répondit-il en se redressant. « Un des rares avec qui Croupton a été clément... » grogna-t-il avant que, dans un fragment de seconde, sa langue passe sur la commissure gauche de ses lèvres... je ne l'avais jamais vu faire ça... 'Bah, il est parano... il peut avoir des tics...' me dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- « Eh ! Regarde c'est Krum ! »

Je m'arrêtai et tournai la tête vers Karkaroff juste au moment où un visage au teint cireux avec un nez rond et des sourcils fournis passa. Je n'entendais plus, ne voyais plus... plus rien à part ce visage que je connaissais... adorais... chérissais... non, il n'y avait plus rien à part les battements de mon cœur que j'entendais...

Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps j'avais été dans cet état... mais j'étais par miracle arrivée à rentrer avec les autres et m'asseoir...

\- « Donne-moi ça ! » vociféra une fille non loin de là où j'étais assise.

\- « Non, c'est à moi ! T'avais qu'à avoir le tien ! » lui répondit celle à qui elle tirait les cheveux... tous semblaient complètement fous... Certes, je pouvais comprendre qu'avoir un autographe était une chance mais... je tournai mon regard vers le élèves de Durmstrang ils semblaient ne pas savoir où s'asseoir.

\- « Venez... » dirent plusieurs élèves de façon plus ou moins intelligible en se serrant comme des sardines pour montrer qu'ils voulaient les avoir à leur table... mais au plus grand désarroi de beaucoup, les élèves de Durmstrang finirent par aller à la table la plus proche celle des Serpentards.

'Ça, ça va faire enfler les chevilles de Malefoy' me dis-je en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille étrangement, j'étais contente qu'ils ne se soient pas assis à cette table ni à celle des Gryffondors... au moins là, je pouvais m'empêcher de le dévisager... après tout, je ne voulais pas d'autographe... je ne voulais même pas qu'il retienne mon nom... mais il y avait quelque chose, un pincement quand j'entendais les autres parler de 'Krum'... 'Krum par ci, Krum par là...' mais ce n'était pas le mien... pas celui que j'avais connu... il n'était pas mini-Krum.

\- « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, » dit Dumbledore en adressant à tous un sourire rayonnant. « J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. »

À cet instant, l'une des filles de Beauxbâtons dont la tête était encore enroulé d'une écharpe, éclata d'un rire moqueur.

\- « Sang de navet... » murmurai-je en lui lançant un regard en coin...

\- « Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet, » annonça Dumbledore. « Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre ! » dit-il avant de s'asseoir et, comme à l'accoutumé, les plats d'or se remplirent de plats divers et variés mais certains me parurent originaires d'autres pays... peut-être pour plaire à tous...

D'ailleurs, en parlant de plaire à tous, l'une des filles de Beauxbâtons, celle qui avait rit, s'était levée pour aller chercher une soupière qui dégageait une forte odeur de marécage... et bien que l'odeur en aurait fait vomir plus d'un, c'était bien elle qui faisait tourner la tête de quasiment tous les garçons... Personnellement, je trouvais qu'avec ses longs cheveux blonds cendré et sa silhouette élancée, elle ressemblait aux Vélanes de la Coupe du Monde...

Enfin, le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et, attiré par des chuchotements, je relevai les yeux de mon ragoût pour me rendre compte que le type de la Coupe du Monde était à présent assis à côté de Karkaroff et un autre, avec un air tout aussi important, à côté de Madame Maxime. S'en suivi un défilé de desserts auxquels je ne touchais pas et, quand toutes les assiettes furent vidées et nettoyées, un silence tendu pris le dessus sur les précédentes discussions.

\- « Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale » certains l'applaudirent poliment. Mais mes bras restèrent croisés et collés à la table Alors c'était lui le type qui avait peur des électrons libres... « et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques. »

à l'annonce de ce nom, tous se mirent à applaudir quand certains prirent mêm le partie de se lever sans était-ce parce qu'il était directeur du département qui encadrait les manifestations de Quidditch, mais je supposai que le sourire joyeux et le geste chaleureux de la main était réellement ce qui séparait Verpey de ce Bartemius Croupton. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait quand certains l'ont applaudi, pas un geste, pas un sourire... et puis cet aspect millimétré que lui donnait cette raie au milieu et sa moustache en brosse... ce type semblait incapable de sourire.

\- « Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, » poursuivit Dumbledore, « et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions. »

à la simple évocation du mot 'champion', l'attention des élèves fut à son comble même les cours de Maugrey ne semblait ps en intéresser autant en comparaison !

\- « Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Mr Rusard » demanda-t-il avec un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

D'un pas solennel, Argus Rusard, avança dans la rangée du milieu, portant dans ses bras un coffre, sans doute très ancien et de bonne taille, incrusté de pierres précieuses en tous genres. Ceci déclencha une rumeur parmi les élèves et certains premier années, montèrent même sur les bancs pour mieux voir.

\- « Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, » reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui. « Et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions... » Je faillis m'étouffer. Toutes les dispositions ? Vraiment ? 'Alors je suppose que ce tournoi se passera aussi bien que la Coupe du Monde...' marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Leurs capacités magiques , leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et, bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger. »

Ces derniers mots firent taire toutes les conversassions... Ils voulaient pourtant y participer, avoir leur nom gravé quelque part... alors pourquoi fuir devant le danger ? Non, quand on veut quelque chose, il faut s'en donner les moyens, ne pas avoir peur de ce qui peut arriver et, si on veut maximiser les chances d'arriver sans trop d'encombre, se préparer à toutes les éventualités auxquelles ont peut penser... 'vigilance constante' pensai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Maugrey son œil magique semblait ne pas souvent quitter Croupton des yeux... ou bien était-ce juste Karkaroff... plutôt Karkaroff c'était un ancien Mangemort qui avait apparemment échappé à Azkaban... normal qu'un ex-Auror ne lui fasse pas confiance...

\- « Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, » poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme. « un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial... La Coupe de Feu. » annonça Dumbledore en sortant sa baguette. Il en tapota alors le reliquaire et, après un grincement de la part des portes, il prit à l'intérieur une coupe de bois grossièrement taillée, puis la posa sur le reliquaire pour sue tous puissent la voir.

Après avoir vu la boîte, je m'étais attendue à une coupe sertie de pierres et au moins plaquée d'or ou d'argent, pas à une vieille coupe qui recrachait de temps à autres, des gerbes d'étincelle bleues... mais cette apparence humble me sembla être en accord avec son impartialité...

\- « Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour de Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, » poursuivit Dumbledore J'aurais juré que son regard était allé vers la table des Gryffondors... sans doute pour les Jumeaux. « je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une Limite d'Age autour de la Coupe de Feu lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite. Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il, ou elle, a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Voilà. A présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Comme tous les soirs et pour ne pas risquer de me faire remarquer par les professeurs ou même des élèves, je voulus profiter de la foule pour prendre un raccourci. Mais il y avait un 'bouchon' à l'entrée Karkaroff et ses élèves bouchaient la sortie. Je n'avais pas tout vu mais, en me faufilant, je parvins à voir le regard que le vieil homme portait sur Potter avant qu'il ne parte. Le professeur Maugrey était là aussi et, il semblait observer Karkaroff...

C'était étrange, mais il pouvait y avoir une raison... il était 'Le survivant' après tout...

Laissant ça de côté, je continuai ma route et, au moment opportun, me détachai du reste pour prendre un raccourcis. Enfin, j'étais débarrassée du bruit seule dans le noir.

'Il faudra que j'en refasse...', me dis-je en versant les deux dernières gouttes d'élixir dans mes yeux. Comme à l'accoutumé, il fallut quelques secondes d'adaptation puis, comme en plein jour, je sortis de derrière la même vieille bouche de canalisation qui menait au pied de la falaise.

L'air était frais et les hennissements des chevaux de Madame Maxime déchiraient le silence... mais ce qui trouble réellement le silence, fut le bruit des pas et rires.

Soucieuse de ne pas être remarquée à cause de mes yeux qui, sans doute, brilleraient à la lueur d'un Lumos, je me plaquai contre la paroi et attendit que les élèves de Durmstrang passent.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils avaient l'air à la fois heureux et intrigués et à un moment... je crus qu'ils avaient prononcé le nom de Potter... et encore et encore... Horriblement intriguée, je tentai une approche et les remerciai de parler aussi fort effectivement ils parlaient de Potter.

Soudain, un éclair arriva droit sur moi je l'évitai de peu. Cachée derrière un rocher, je risquai un coup d'œil Karkaroff menaçait les alentours de sa baguette...

'Ça sent mauvais...' me dis-je en les regardant marcher sur la passerelle. Ce type était un ancien Mangemort... et Potter était dans cette école... pensai-je en voyant le dernier élèves passer. Silencieusement, je retournai à l'entrepôt où le feu s'alluma à mon arrivée. J'enlevai ma robe de sorcier, mon polo et ma chemise puis m'allongeai sur un vieux matelas que j'avais trouvé dans la réserve... c'était toujours mieux qu'un pot... mais malgré ça et le fait que je m'étais déjà habituée aux ressors qui me piquaient le dos... je ne parvenais pas à fermer l'œil... il y avait trop de choses étranges... ce Karkaroff me paraissait trop gentil pour être sincère et j'en avais d'ailleurs eu une démonstration qui, à part Maugrey, lancerait un sort de stupéfixion à l'aveuglette ?! Et surtout dans le parc d'une école !

Oui mais c'était y'a plus de dix ans... et s'il n'était pas allé à Azkaban pour ça... alors c'est qu'il y avait une raison, non ? Mais à cet instant, le souvenir vague que Potter, pendant sa première et deuxième année avait combattu Voldemort... et l'avait empêché de revenir... et si Karkaroff avait un plan pour faire le faire revenir ? Et si Potter était une fois de plus un pion dans l'échiquier ?!

'Je lui dois rien à ce type.' maugréai-je en me tournant face au mur. J'avais aidé à découvrir le Basilic, avais trouvé un moyen de l'éloigner pendant au moins un mois... j'avais même demandé de l'aide quand Potter, Weasley et Lockhart étaient dans la Chambre ! Non, je ne lui devais rien ! Et puis ce n'était qu'une hypothèse rien de plus.

'Mais si Voldemort revenait... alors tous les Moldus, Cracmols et Nés-Moldus seraient en danger... dont moi...' pensai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

'Mais j'ai pas assez de preuves... » grognai-je en me couchant sur le dos je fronçai les sourcils... 'j'espère quand même ne rien avoir à prouver...' me dis-je en levant ma baguette vers le feu.

 _Nox_


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain, je me levai vers six heures, comme d'habitude et, en allant dans la Grande Salle, je vis dans l'entrée la Coupe posée sur le tabouret normalement destiné au Choixpeau. Quelques élèves de de l'école venaient d'y déposer leur nom et, comme un troupeau, ceux de Durmstrang passèrent la porte pour déposer les leur... d'ailleurs, chose intéressante, Krum était totalement au centre du troupeau... probablement pour qu'il soit un peu tranquille... être célèbre devait être épuisant... Mais j'avais dû le fixer un peu trop longtemps car je vis ses yeux pivoter ers moi et, immédiatement, je dirigeai mon regard vers la coupe et les flammes qui en jaillissaient... mais que c'était dur de ne pas détourner les yeux vers lui...

Cette brûlure quand je voyais ce visage cireux et la douleur de se dire que... quelque part, j'avais causé sa perte... 'ça suffit ! Faut se reprendre !' m'ordonnai-je intérieurement. Il n'était pas mini-Krum... et de toute façon il n'était qu'une figurine ! Un objet produit à la chaîne et enchanté ! Il n'était rien ! Rien du tout ! Et pourtant, il avait été tout ce que j'avais... 'La ferme !' me dis-je en me levant des marches sur lesquelles j'étais assise.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pensais, les Jumeaux n'avaient pas laissé leur échoppe ouverte depuis un bon moment... Ils devaient sans doute manigancer quelque chose... En temps normal, je n'aurait pas quitté mon poste avant au moins dix heures... mais comme tous les élèves de Durmstrang avaient déjà déposé leur nom... alors si Karkaroff venait déposer un papier dans la coupe... même si c'était avec l'excuse du 'Krum doit se reposer donc je le fait à sa place'... ça ne passerait pas. Je partis donc hâtivement vers les escaliers et pris un raccourcis vers l'entrée habituelle elle était fermée. Il n'y avait apparemment personne... mais, un étrange grésillement semblait venir du mur.

C'est alors que je vis une mouche sur le mur une mouchbruit. 'Ah d'accord, vous vous la jouez comme ça...' murmurai-je en partant sur la gauche. Je retournai à l'endroit où le passage était le plus délabré et, après avoir retiré quelques vieux tuyaux, je me faufilai derrière puis remontai le passage. Celui-ci débouchait directement sur la remise et j'étais une fois passée par là pour éviter de me faire chopper... mais c'était lors de ma deuxième année et, malgré ma petite taille, je devais vraiment forcer pour passer certains obstacles.

Finalement, j'arrivai au niveau de la bouche une autre mouche bruit. Je l'attrapai la gardai près de moi, reculai et fit sauter le tout avec un Bombarda la bouche sauta au moment où je relâchai la bestiole.

\- « He ! Gred. Tu disais qu'il y avait un Niffleur dans les tuyaux moi je dirais plutôt une souris mal en point. » se moqua une voix au dessus de ma tête.

\- « Si l'entrée normale était ouverte, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de passer par là. » maugréai-je en sortant la tête de la bouche.

\- « Roh, allez fait pas la tête, viens voir ce qu'on a fait. » dit-il en souriant.

\- « Je suis pas là pour ça. » dis-je en sortant de mon trou. « vous avez quoi en boutique ? » demandai-je en passant à côté de lui et, après avoir ouvert la porte, je vis que leur ancienne échoppe avait été totalement transformée en laboratoire.

\- « Eh bah ! C'est gros pour une souris quand même ! » rit soudainement George. Je tournai ma tête sur le côté et vit qu'il était entrain de remuer un liquide vert parme.

\- « Une limite d'âge ne se laissera pas leurrer par une potion de vieillissement. » dis-je en reconnaissant la couleur puis, l'odeur prononcée du liquide. Soudain, je fus attrapée par les épaules et deux têtes couvertes de taches de rousseur apparurent juste devant mes yeux. « Comment s'appelle la figure qui a permit à Krum-krum d'attraper le Vif d'Or à la Coupe du Monde ?! » demandèrent-ils en parfaite synchronisation.

\- « jkflq l-la feinte de Wronski ! » balbutiai-je en me souvenant de l'article que j'avais lu peu après la Coupe du Monde : tous deux me lâchèrent.

\- « Pfiiiouuu... c'est pas Granger. » soupira Fred en faisant mine de s'essuyer le front.

\- « Allez viens Rogue II. » dit George en me poussant vers le chaudron. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, mais j'avais même pas envie de savoir d'où ils tiraient ce surnom. « t'en a déjà préparé, non ? » demanda-t-il encore avec un sourire aux lèvres comment un humain pouvait sourire autant ?!

\- « Là n'est pas la quest- »

\- « Allez, si tu veux tu pourras même en prendre et, si t'es prise, on partagera le prix en trois. » proposa Fred en se laissant tomber sur le sol à côté de moi je me relevai immédiatement.

\- « Je ne veux pas de cet argent. » dis-je en essayant de laisser les souvenirs que j'avais du début d'année... quand j'avais encore l'espoir de pouvoir sortir grand-mère de là... de n'avoir qu'à attendre patiemment qu'elle soit rétablie et juste trouver de quoi payer les soins... « Et d'ailleurs, comment vous pouviez être sûrs que je saurais pour la feinte ? » demandai-je en serrant les poings.

\- « Bah on t'as vu là-bas. » répondit Fred avant que son frère ne puisse parler... ils mentaient... »

\- « On vous a dit pour ma grand-mère c'est ça ? » demandai-je d'un ton venimeux les deux se regardèrent puis tournèrent à nouveau leur attention vers moi.

\- « Nahh, j't'ai juste vu dans la foule j'arrive pas à croire que t'encourageais les Bulgares ! » dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse, la mine boudeuse.

\- « Ah mais c'est vrai qu'on s'était dit de la bouder pour ça ! » s'exclama George en me dévisageant dans l'une des pires imitations de l'air dégoûté de Rogue que j'avais jamais vu.

\- « Dans ce cas je vous laisse bouder et vous souhaite bien du plaisir avec vos futures rhumatismes. » dis-je en retournant dans la vieille réserve je m'arrêtai une main sur la porte. « faites gaffe elle va attacher. » maugréai-je avant de passer la porte.

\- « Rah Gred regarde ce que tu fais ! » s'exclama la voix Fred alors que je retournai dans le trou. « On en a besoin ! » gémit-il de plus en plus lointain. 'Si un sort leur saute à la face, faudra pas qu'ils viennent pleurer...' me dis-je en sortant d'entre les tuyaux rouillés je regardai ma montre. Et en plus j'allai être en retard pour l'entraînement avec le professeur Maugrey !

Il était dans les alentours de onze heures quand nous nous arrêtâmes l'entraînement c'était horrible ! Je n'avais pas réussi à lui lancer un seul sort qui puisse le toucher ! J'avais pourtant essayé de viser sa jambe de bois.. mais le bougre savait parfaitement se défendre et, malgré mes éventuelles avancées, c'était toujours moi qui finissais dos au mur... et pourtant, j'étais presque sûre qu'il n'y mettait pas tout son pouvoir...

'trop prévisible', 'trop lente', 'trop émotionnelle'... et c'était vrai je n'arrivai pas à me contrôler, je n'arrivai pas à me calmer... chaque fois que je voyais un nouvel éclaire arriver sur moi, mon esprit s'embrumait et seuls mes réflexes répondaient... mais ils avaient leur limite et, passé trente secondes d'attaques ininterrompues je perdais pied et baissai ma garde.

J'avais pourtant essayer de me déplacer, de courir, sauter, marcher, faire des demi-tours... mais c'était toujours lui qui l'emportait... et il ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose, que je sois plus rapide, plus calme... après tout, dans la vraie vie... 'dehors' comme il disait toujours... je n'aurais pas de seconde chance.

Un peu dégoûtée, je retournai dans la Grande Salle où j'entendis des Gryffondors rire de ceux qui avaient essayer de passer la limite grâce à une potion de vieillissement... 'tien, donc' me dis-je en roulant mes yeux.

Je ne pris toutefois pas le temps d'aller voir et retournai m'entraîner à l'extérieur si je ne pouvais pas apprendre à me déplacer correctement avec des livres, alors j'allais mettre la forêt à contribution.

Les mains dans les poches, je passai donc derrière la cabane de Rubeus où une vision d'horreur m'attendais les Scroutts étaient devenus absolument énormes ! Je ne me souvenais même pas qu'ils ai été aussi gros lundi ! Ils faisaient à présent plus d'un mètre de long et, en comptant bien, il n'en restait plus qu'une vingtaine s'étaient-ils entre-tués ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même quand je vis, dans des tonneaux, des restes de carapaces et des dards... Je m'en approchai, regardai, soupesai certains morceaux... regardai par dessus mon épaules et à gauche puis à droite personne.

 _Reducto_

murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette sur trois morceaux à la suite. Une fois réduit, je les mis dans ma poche et, comme si de rien n'était je me dirigeai vers la forêt quand la voix de Rubeus arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles.

\- « Attendez un peu, » dit-il. « Attendez un peu et vous allez voir quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais vu. La première tâche... Ah, mais, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire... »

\- « Allez-y, Hagrid ! l'encouragèrent trois voix en une sans doute Potter et compagnie.

\- « Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise, » dit Hagrid. « Tout ce que je peux vous garantir, c'est que ce sera spectaculaire. Ils vont avoir du fil à retordre, les champions ! Je ne pensais pas que je vivrais assez vieux pour voir renaître le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! »

Ça devenait intéressant, alors je pris une demie-heure de mon temps pour voir s'ils arriveraient à lui tirer les vers du nez... mais il ne voulait rien lâcher le bougre alors, j'arrêtai de faire semblant de prendre des notes sur les Scroutts puis me dirigeai vers l'entrepôt première nécessité, mettre les carapaces à l'abri.

\- « Voilà » dis-je en refermant l'un des nombreux tiroirs qui composaient la paroi d'une caisse dont j'avais agrandit l'intérieur maintenant, le tout, c'était de trouver une utilité à ces trucs... 'peut-être en poudre' me dis-je en remontant l'échelle que j'avais installé là pour pouvoir atteindre ceux du fond. J'avais récupéré le tout dans la réserve les tiroirs, l'échelle... tout était vieux, usé et cassé... mais rien qu'un Reparo ne puisse résoudre... alors je les avais embarqués...et de toute façon, personne ne s'en était plaint... vingt tiroirs empilés les uns sur les autres et fixé à la cloison par un sort de glu perpétuelle... mais encore maintenant, j'avais peur de l'avoir mal lancé...

Avant de sortir, je pris le calepin qui était attaché par une lanière à la paroi et y inscrivis le nom de ma dernière acquisition, puis sortis direction la bibliothèque. Là, je passai la quasi totalité de mon après-midi à faire mes devoirs et laissai juste les quelques lectures supplémentaires pour ce soir. Quand cinq heures sonna, je retournai déposer mes affaires à l'entrepôt puis me rendis en même temps que beaucoup d'autres dans la Grande Salle qui, pour l'occasion, avait été décorée pour Halloween et m'assis paisiblement.

\- « Elle me manque un peu cette barbe, pas toi ? » demanda soudainement une voix derrière moi.

\- « Moi elle me grattait... » répondit l'autre juste avant qu'une paire de jambes ne passent par dessus le banc à côté de moi.

\- « Vous vous êtes plantés de tables les garçons. » dis-je en me plongeant un peu plus dans mon livre d'Enchantement. Soudain, un bouquin relativement vieux se présenta devant moi... devant ma lecture... je le pris et l'ouvrit un livre de potion. « Sérieux ? Vous voulez que je fasse vos devoirs de potions ? »dis-je en les regardant à tour de rôle un peu ennuyée.

\- « Bah, tant qu'à ressembler à Rogue, autant que t'ai ses connaissances. » rit Fred en me donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

\- « Et puis, il nous menace plus de nous empoisonner... mais si t'insistes.. » dit-George en sortant un rouleau de parchemin de son sac.

\- « Non. » dis-je fermement en tendant le livre à Fred.

\- « Allez... » dit George en agrippant mon épaule.

\- « Non. »

\- « Ok. » répondirent-ils à l'unisson en se levant. « Et n'oublie pas qu'on a chacun notre écriture. » dit George en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Surprise, je restai là un moment à les regarder avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mes poches avant de me rendre compte qu'elles étaient pleines...

\- « Tu peux garder le livre. » ajouta Fred en passant le coin de la table. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser est-ce qu'ils comptaient réellement me demander de faire leurs devoirs de potions ? Je le tournai entre mes mains, l'ouvrit une fois de plus... il était vieux, taché et partiellement brûlé... sans compter le cuir râpé de la couverture il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un livre de cours... est-ce que c'était un livre qui faisait partie du programme scolaire précédent ?

Mon regard alla vers les deux Weasley qui étaient à présent assis à la table des Gryffondors où avaient-ils pu trouver un livre pareil... et pourquoi me l'avoir donné ?

Peu de temps après, les plats se remplirent et, bien trop absorbée dans la lecture, ou presque déchiffrage de ce que ce bouquin racontait, je n'y touchai que très peu.

L'écriture était étrange, gothique et plusieurs fois, je me surpris à confondre les 'f' et les 's'. Cependant, même si je parvenais à reconnaître quelques mots... d'autres me semblèrent venir du vieil Anglais... ce livre était-il ancien à ce point ?

Soudain, un bruit de chaise raclant le sol se fit entendre je relevai la tête et vit Dumbledore debout au milieu des professeurs, directeurs et élèves impatients... seul Croupton semblait s'ennuyer profondément.

\- « Voilà, » dit Dumbledore. « la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine » expliqua-t-il en indiquant d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. « où ils recevront leurs premières instructions. »

Il prit alors sa baguette magique et, d'un geste ample de la main, toutes les chandelles, sauf celles contenues dans les citrouilles, s'éteignirent. À présent, la seule source de lumière suffisamment puissante pour permettre aux élèves de voir la table des professeur et inversement, était diffusée par les flammes bleutées que produisait la Coupe. C'est alors que, de nulle part, les flammes s'intensifièrent jusqu'à en devenir presque aveuglantes. Les flammes bleu pals devinrent alors rouges et une langue de feu projeta un papier dans les airs tous retinrent leur souffle.

\- « Le champion de Durmstrang, » annonça Dumbledore d'une voix forte et claire après avoir saisi le papier. « sera Viktor Krum. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de toutes les tables et je ne fus pas la dernière à exprimer ma joie... mais, quand je laissai mes yeux dériver sur lui, ce même sentiment de regret me pris à la gorge... Je fermai alors les yeux et continuai d'applaudir en regardant un autre élève de Durmstrang qui semblait être fou de joie.

Peu après, le silence revint et un autre morceau de parchemin fut rejeté Fleur Delacour avait été choisie...celle qui s'était moquée ouvertement de nous tous... la Précieuse ridicule... oui ça lui allait bien comme surnom... et c'était un livre français je crois...

Cependant, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui me parut insupportable certaines des élèves de Beauxbâtons s'étaient mises à pleurer comme des madeleines... si toutes les filles là-bas étaient comme ça... et bah je donnais vraiment pas cher de leur peau...

Heureusement, une fois qu'elle aie disparu derrière la porte au fond de la salle, le silence revint et, pour la troisième et dernière fois, un parchemin jaillit de la Coupe.

\- « Le champion de Poudlard, » annonça-t-il. « est Cedric Diggory ! »

Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle se levèrent d'un bon et, je les suivis... l'enthousiasme en moins... Dans un raffut assourdissant, Diggory, le sourire aux lèvres, avança le long des tables et jusqu'à cette fameuse porte derrière laquelle il disparut.

\- « Excellent ! » s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air enjoué, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. « Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer- » mais il s'arrêta de parler la Coupe était redevenue rouge !

Une gerbe d'étincelles jailli une fois de plus et, dans une langue de feu, un autre morceau de parchemin fut rejeté dans les airs... Il l'attrapa.. machinalement et, à moitié debout, je le vit prononcer quelque chose... murmurer un nom peut-être...

\- « Harry Potter. »

À ce moment, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir été choisi ! Il ne pouvait même pas passer la limite... et même s'il avait demandé à un élève plus âgé Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul élève par école ! Un seul ! Et Diggory était déjà représentant de Poudlard !

\- « Harry Potter ! » répéta Dumbledore. « Harry ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît ! »

J'avais du mal à comprendre, comment était-ce possible ? Qui avait bien pu mettre ce morceau de parchemin dans la Coupe ? Et surtout, qui aurait pu faire en sorte qu'elle choisissent deux Champions pour une seule école ?!

Mon regard suivait Potter et, au moment où il passa la table des professeurs, mes yeux restèrent sur Karkaroff... mais comment aurait-il fait ? La nuit ? Non, Cédric avait été pris... Mais alors comment... comment aurait-il pu... 'Allez ! Pense... pense... comme un...' me répétai-je en cherchant quelque chose de plausible.

Mon regard alla vers la Coupe... 'Pense comme un' je vis Karkaroff. 'Mangemort...' murmurai-je en le voyant passer...

\- « Comment il a fait ?! Nan, Potter était là en même temps que moi ce matin s'il y avait mis quelque chose, je l'aurais vu ! J'aurais jamais oublié ça ! » dit une voix de fille derrière moi.

...Et si elle avait oublié ? Et si quelqu'un avait réussi à lui faire oublier que seuls trois écoles pouvaient participer ? Seulement, est-ce qu'on pouvait faire oublier à un objet ? J'avais lu quelque part que les baguettes pouvaient changer d'allégeance... qu'elles pouvaient choisir d'envoyer balader leur sorcier... alors peut-être... peut-être qu'un sorcier suffisamment puissant pouvait induire la Coupe en erreur...

\- « Suffit ! » ordonna Rogue dont la voix portait à peine au dessus du tumulte général. « Que les préfets ramènent tous les élèves dans leur dortoir respectif ! »

Mais Cedric n'était pas là.

À ce moment, je vis le professeur Maugrey suivre Rogue et McGonagall j'aurais préféré avoir plus d'arguments, plus de confiance en mon hypothèse... mais si ça pouvait aider...

 _Professeur Maugrey !_

hurlai-je en espérant qu'il m'entende il s'arrêta pile avant de passer la porte mais ne tourna pas la tête... son œil devait me regarder alors je tâchai de me mettre à un endroit suffisamment dégagé et lui fit signe de venir.

\- « Allez les Poufsouffles ! » dit le professeur Chourave dont la voix transparaissait à peine au dessus du tumulte. Elle était juste à côté de moi et me poussa doucement vers le reste des Poufsouffle.

\- « C'est bon, je vais m'en occuper. « Allez les Poufsouffles ! » hurla Maugrey dont la voix avait sans doute été amplifiée. « en rang et dans votre dortoir ! » ordonna-t-il en agitant sa baguette comme pour dessiner une ligne. Tous les membres de la maison se retournèrent les mains sur les oreilles, mais se rangèrent finalement en une file compacte et se mirent en route vers la sortie.

Je m'arrangeai alors pour rester en arrière.

\- « J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison... » grogna Maugrey en avançant de son pas claudiquant, son œil magique aussi mobile que d'habitude.

\- « Je pense que quelqu'un veut se servir du tournoi et Potter pour ramener Voldemort.. » murmurai-je très rapidement après avoir regardé si quelqu'un était trop proche ou pas son œil magique se tourna vers moi. « J- » balbutiai-je. « On a déjà eu des intrusions y'a deux et trois ans... je sais qu'il n'est pas mort... »

\- « Vous pensez à quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « Karkaroff... » murmurai-je encore plus bas.

\- « Ah ? »

\- « Le Tournoi des trois sorciers... jamais des quatre. La Coupe a peut-être été ensorcelée... elle est sensée juger... un sorcier très puissant aurait pu l'induire en erreur... lui faire penser qu'il fallait un deuxième sorcier à une école... ou qu'une quatrième école participait... » rajoutai-je un peu plus perplexe...

\- « Ce sont des accusations graves... » répondit-il après quelques secondes nous étions presque au dortoir.

\- « Je sais... mais je ne fais pas confiance à ce type... s'il a trahi les siens pour sa sécurité, il n'hésitera pas à en faire de même pour nous... » débitai-je encore plus rapidement nous y étions.

\- « Allez dans votre dortoir... » dit-il d'une voix sonore alors que Chourave repartait dans le couloir. « Vous commencez à penser comme l'ennemi c'est bien. » dit-il avant que je ne passe les planches du baril.


	19. Chapter 19

Je n'avais que très peu dormi de la nuit l'inquiétude m'en avait empêchée. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la Coupe, Potter et l'éventuel complot qui, je l'espérais, n'était que le fruit de mon imagination... que ce n'était que Potter, qu'il avait voulu faire l'intéressant... que Maugrey allait aider... et sans doute les autres professeurs aussi... et puis... Granger et les Weasley pouvaient lui venir en aide... mais quand j'arrivai dans la Grande Salle, cette illusion s'effaça

Tous, sauf les Gryffondors, semblaient vouloir empaler la tête de Potter sur une pique... et, étrangement, Weasley avait mangé sans Harry... et Hermione avait à peine emmené des toasts avant de repartir... À ce moment, j'eus mal pour lui se faire taper sur les doigts par tout le monde pour quelque chose qu'on avait jamais voulu faire... c'était vraiment pas de bol, hein ?

Étrangement, j'étais contente de voir que le 'Saint Potter' avait finalement été rappelé à l'ordre pour avoir trop souvent violé le règlement... mais d'un autre côté... j'avais l'impression de revoir ma troisième année... la douleur de sentir tous ces regards dans son dos... ces rumeurs... ces insultes...

Accablée par ces souvenirs, je me levai et en sortant, vis Granger et Potter traverser le Hall pour aller dehors. 'Mais il n'est pas seul, lui... ' murmurai-je en regardant la porte se refermer lentement derrière eux.

'Bon, au travail' me dis-je en partant vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal... j'avais beaucoup de progrès à faire.

Une fois devant la porte, je toquai et, après quelques secondes le professeur Maugrey m'ouvrit. Le cours commença comme d'habitude et, pour une fois, je parvins à me maintenir pendant un peu plus d'une minute sans prendre un sort... mais il... je ne savais pas si ça venait de moi ou quoi... mais les mouvements du professeur me semblèrent bien plus lents qu'à l'accoutumé... comme s'il pensait à autre chose...

'Ma chance !' me dis-je en sprintant vers lui, parant et esquivant le plus de sort possible puis, quand je ne fus qu'à deux mètres de lui, je tentai de lancer un Glacius sur le sol sous lui ça réussi.

Il tomba à terre et, quand je voulus m'approcher, un éclair fonça sur moi...

 _Enervatum_

murmura une voix lointaine avant que mes yeux ne parviennent à distinguer les poutres du plafond. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser mais, je me relevai tout de même j'étais sur le fauteuil où le professeur Maugrey était généralement assis je ne le pensai pas si grand...

\- « Le Glacius était une bonne idée. » grogna-t-il. Je regardai vers le feu et le vis verser le contenu d'une bouilloire dans une théière. « Mais il faut être plus concentrée ! » dit-il en remuant les feuilles et l'eau.

\- « Oui monsieur... » dis-je en me levant du fauteuil il voulait peut-être s'asseoir... mais il ne bougea pas de devant sa théière. « Professeur ? » appelai-je en me rapprochant avait-il vu quelque chose juste devant lui ?

Une fois au même niveau que lui, je regardai dans la même direction que son œil normal... mais rien ne me sembla étrange... sauf lui bien sûr.

\- « Je réfléchis. » dit-il en en continuant à touiller son thé. « La première épreuve n'est pas la plus facile... et Potter n'est pas une flèche... » marmonna-t-il sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

\- « Oui mais on ne peut rien y faire... je veux dire, les professeurs ne doivent rien dévoiler... et même Hagrid a refusé de le dire à Potter et ses amis ! » dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur un tabouret non loin de la cheminée.

\- « Certes, mais rien n'empêche de lui donner des idées... » répondit-il en refermant finalement la théière. « un quatrième année contre un dragon... j'aurais tout vu. »

\- « Un QUOI ?! » m'exclamai-je en me levant en sursaut faisant ainsi tomber le tabouret en arrière. « Mais ils sont fous ! Il n'aura pas la moindre chance contre un dragon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent d'ailleurs faire ? Le battre ? Le tuer ?! » débitai-je faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. C'était impossible, un élève de quatrième année, même bien renseigné, n'avait pas le bagage nécessaire pour combattre un dragon ! Et, même en connaissant son point faible...

\- « Ils doivent juste le distraire assez longtemps pour récupérer un œuf. » répondit-il calmement.

\- « Mais, il faudrait alors que Potter apprenne à jeter un sort de Conjonctivite ou qu'il fasse apparaître un animal pour attirer le dragon plus loin... » dis-je en passant ma main sur mon front mais je ne savais même pas s'il avait déjà entendu parlé du sort de Conjonctivite...

\- « Il faudrait qu'il puisse utiliser quelque chose en quoi il est bon. » dit le professeur en sortant deux tasses d'une petite armoire. Je me mis alors à réfléchir Potter n'était pas bon en potion... enfin, il n'était pas aussi mauvais que Neville... l'histoire de la magie ne lui servirait à rien, la métamorphose, de ce que je savais, n'étais pas son fort non plus... il avait par contre été le seul à pouvoir monter sur un hippogriffe... mais c'était un dragon dont on parlait !

-« Vous pourriez peut-être lui apprendre des sorts utiles contre dragons... » proposai-je pendant qu'il remplissait les tasses.

\- « Ce serait considéré comme une tricherie. » répondit-il en me tendant la tasse je le remerciai en la prenant puis repartis dans mes pensées. Peut-être était-il bon en enchantement... mais avec ce qu'on avait appris, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer uniquement sur ce que le vieux Flitwick avait bien voulu nous apprendre...

\- « Je ne sais pas pour les enchantements, mais il est très bon sur un balai... » murmurai-je en relevant à peine la tête de ma tasse.

\- « Suffisamment pour survivre à un dragon ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- « Peut-être. » répondis-je les yeux fixés sur la surface noire et brillante. « mais je doute qu'on puisse utiliser un balai pendant le tournoi... j'ai entendu dire que seule la baguette était autorisée... »

\- « À moins de le faire venir à soi. » grogna Maugrey en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- « Il faudrait un Accio très puissant... » dis-je en posant mes avant bras sur mes genoux, ma tasse toujours entre mes mains.

\- « Mais c'est un sort simple. » répondit-il. « le tout, c'est d'optimiser ces chances... » dit-il l'air sombre. « Il joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? » demanda-t-il avant de poser sa tasse pour sortir sa flasque.

\- « Oui, » répondis-je. « Il est attrapeur depuis la première année »

\- « Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir leur propre balai.. » grogna Maugrey après que ses spasmes aient cessé.

\- « Il a eu une dérogation. » répondis-je simplement en me rappelant le premier match de Quidditch que j'avais vu encore maintenant, je m'en souvenais comme si c'était hier.

\- « Et son balai ? Il est rapide ? »

\- « C'est un Éclair de feu. » répondis-je avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « par contre, je ne sais pas si un tel balai répondra facilement à un simple Accio... » dis-je après avoir repris une gorgée... je ne voulais pas y repenser.

\- « Et il y aurait quelque chose à faire pour le rendre plus sensible à un sort d'attraction ? » demanda Maugrey dont la voix ne semblait plus si sombre.

\- « Un verni peut-être... ou infiltrer une matière très sensible à la magie... » dis-je en me rappelant des prototypes anciens qui avaient été cités dans le Quidditch à travers les âges.

\- « Et vous en seriez capable ? »

Je faillis m'étouffer.

\- « Quoi... » prononçai-je, abasourdie, sans pour autant qu'un son ne me quitte.

\- « Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé des balais étranges dans votre cachette. » expliqua-t-il je baissai la tête. Je n'avais pas retouché à un balai depuis plus d'un mois... j'avais même tout bazardé dans un coffre...

\- « Je suis désolée. » dis-je fermement en posant ma tasse sur la petite table bancale devant moi. « Merci pour le thé. »

Je me levai et partis en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Je ne voulais plus penser à ce balai, j'avais même brûlé la réponse de Barjow... à vrai dire, je n'avais même pas lu sa lettre... Je n'avais plus besoin de son argent après tout...

Et je n'allai certainement pas me gâcher la santé une fois de plus pour 'Saint Potter' ! Qu'il se débrouille avec son Éclair de feu !

C'est donc un peu remontée que je m'enfermai dans l'entrepôt... mais j'avais déjà fini mes devoirs, lu les livres que Flitwick nous avait demandé de lire et il me fallait encore patienter trois heures avant que le festin du soir ne soit servi...

Soudain, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un livre ancien dont la couverture était râpée celui des Jumeaux. Comme je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, je le pris et avec un parchemin, une plume et le livre sous les yeux, je tâchai de retranscrire les recettes qui avaient été partiellement effacée ou dont les indications n'étaient vraiment pas claires...

Tout à coup, le grondement du tonnerre ampli la pièce et, surprise, je sursautai, faisant ainsi tomber mon encrier par terre.

\- « Merde. » vociférai-je en me penchant pour le ramasser et, quand je me relevai, je me pris le coin de la table dans la tête. Ceci souleva légèrement la planche qui tomba avec tous les livres qu'il y avait dessus dans un grand bruit pendant que je tenais ma tête meurtrie.

Après quelques secondes, je me baissai pour remettre la planche, puis ramasser tous les livres et une boîte qui me sembla horriblement familière. Je déposai mes livres et quand je pris la boîte, je me rendis compte que c'était celle dans laquelle j'avais bazardé le balai et tout ce qui y touchait de loin ou de près je fronçai les sourcils et la posai à terre, baguette pointée vers elle.

Il fallait oublier. Et pour oublier, il fallait que les preuves disparaissent. Je restai là, baguette pointée vers tout ce qui me restai d'avant... un sort sur le bout des lèvres... mais grondement après grondement... crépitement après crépitement... je me rendis compte que j'en étais incapable je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire... c'était trop facile... ou bien n'avais-je pas la force d'aller de l'avant ?

Je m'agenouillai, pris la boîte et l'ouvrit le nimbus, les outils... tout était là... sauf l'envie de continuer...

Alors je restai là, assise par terre, la boîte sur mes genoux et les yeux fixés sur son contenu... que devais-je faire... ? 'Oublier... ?' me demandai-je en regardant ma baguette... oui, c'était facile d'oublier...un simple sort... un seul... et tout ne serait plus rien pour moi...

Je sortis le pull de la boîte la laine noire et jaune commençait à perdre de son éclat... Poufsouffle... est-ce que j'en avait seulement déjà été une... ? Est-ce que si je n'avais pas demandé au Choixpeau... il m'aurait envoyée à Serpentard... ? À ce moment, quelque chose attira mon regard des lettres.

 _Loyauté_

 _Patience_

 _Gentillesse_

 _Sincérité_

 _Tolérance_

 _Persévérance_

 _Amour de la nature_

 _Modestie_

 _Justice_

 _Fair play_

 _Travail acharné_

Les qualités des Poufsouffles... ou plutôt, celles de Helga Poufsouffle... celles sensées définir si, oui ou non nous étions fait pour cette maison... Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre pour l'amour de la nature après ce qui était arrivé à ces Acromentules... mais jamais je n'aurais tué un animal de sang froid... jamais je ne m'étais attribuée la gloire... j'avais été patiente, tolérante et fair play... j'avais essayé de me rendre justice... mais quand avais-je été sincère... dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Quand il m'avait privée de quasiment toute ma liberté ? Oui... je l'avais été... et voilà où ça m'avait mené... gentille ? Peut-être... j'avais voulu faire le bien... j'avais cru que c'était simple... qu'ils comprendraient... qu'ils prendraient ça pour une erreur de jeunesse... une erreur de jugement... je serrai le tissu un peu plus...

'Ça sert à rien !' vociférai-je les dents serrées. Et la loyauté... ah la loyauté... et à qui devais-je la donner ? À Poudlard ? À Poufsouffle ? Aux élèves qui m'avaient harcelé et humilié ?! À ceux qui s'étaient barrés au moment où j'avais besoin d'eux ?!

\- « Raaah ! » rugis-je en jetant au sol baguette pointé sur lui. Mais tout à coup, je me rendis compte de quelque chose... si ma baguette m'avait redonné sa confiance... si elle m'avait à nouveau considérée comme digne... Un hoquet m'échappa j'étais en train d'abandonner la seule personne qui m'aie jamais tendu la main... la seule à avoir reconnu mon travail... à m'avoir donné une seconde chance... il n'avait pas ri de mon hypothèse, il m'avait écouté, il avait été là... à chaque fois...

Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? J'en avais profité quand ça m'arrangeait ! J'en avais abusé ! Et quand il m'avait demandée quelque chose en retour... je m'étais enfuie !

\- « Je sers à rien... » pleurai-je en baissant un peu plus la tête... seul les crépitement du feu magique emplissaient la pièce et, de temps à autres, le tonnerre venait déranger ce silence... Je ne savais pas pendant combien de temps j'étais restée comme ça les yeux dans le vide... à me demander si ça valait encore la peine... s'il n'était pas trop tard pour me rattraper...

Mon regard glissa lentement du sol vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt... il n'était peut-être pas trop tard. Je pris le balai réduit, me levai précipitamment et me dirigeai vers les cuisines.

\- « M'sieur Dobby ? » appelai-je d'un voix claire.

\- « Liz Smithen, n'est pas venue depuis longtemps. » dit une petite voix derrière moi.

\- « J'avais beaucoup à faire... et cette histoire du Tournoi des trois sorciers me préoccupait... » dis-je en me tournant vers lui. « Potter n'a aucune chance seul... »

\- « Liz Smithen a peur pour Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il en triturant les boutons dépareillés de sa veste multicolore J'acquiesçai puis me dirigeai vers la cheminée où cuisaient plusieurs plats.

\- « Vous ravivez les feux magiques pendant la nuit ? » demandai-je en me penchant vers les flammes.

\- « Oui. Tous les soirs à trois heures ! Et je m'occupe moi-même de la cheminée des Gryffondors ! » annonça-t-il fièrement Bingo. « Dobby aussi se fait du soucis pour Harry Potter... » dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Mais Dobby n'a pas d'idée de comment l'aider... »

\- « Il y aurait peut-être... » dis-je le regard toujours plongé dans les flammes. « Mais il me manque quelque chose d'essentiel... »

\- « Dîtes tout à Dobby ! Dobby veut aussi aider Harry Potter. Dobby l'a déjà fait. » dit-il d'une voix forte. « Deux fois. » ajouta-t-il en montrant deux doigts osseux.

\- « Non, ce serait trop dangereux... » soupirai-je en me détachant de la chaleur insoutenable des flammes. « désolée d'avoir dérangé. » dis-je en partant.

 _Clac._

En un instant, Dobby se retrouva devant moi, son regard déterminé.

\- « Dobby veut aider ! » insista-t-il. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas sourire et, faignant un soupire, je regardai de tous côté puis, quand je fus certaine que personne ne regardait, je sortis le petit Nimbus.

\- « Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir prendre le balai de Potter et le remplacer par celui là ? » chuchotai-je en lui présentant le petit objet il pris le balai mais parut dubitatif.

\- « Pourquoi le balai de Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

\- « Je suis certaine qu'il s'en servira pour la première épreuve et je veux m'assurer que rien ne cloche avec. » dis-je en feignant mon air le plus inquiet. Il réfléchit un moment puis disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

J'hésitai un moment à partir ou à m'en aller... mais comme il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le repas, je me dis que j'allai attendre... mais il ne revint pas...

Un peu énervée, je me dis qu'il devait y avoir des gens dans le dortoir... et, pendant tout le repas, je me mis à chercher d'autres moyens de m'approprier ce balai... mais quand je repassai devant les cuisines puis dans un raccourcis. Soudain, je trébuchai sur quelque chose et, sous la lumière d'un Lumos, je vis, à mes pieds, l'Éclair de feu.

\- « En espérant que tout ce passe bien... » dis-je en prenant délicatement le balai entre mes mains.

 _Reducto_

murmurai-je avant de glisser la version réduite dans ma poche je ne pouvais pas me permettre que quelqu'un me voit avec un balai dans les mains. Une fois chose faite, je me rendis dans l'entrepôt où je me mis à rechercher dans mes différents livres de cours une potions qui permettrait à un balai de résister au feu... et plus particulièrement, au feu d'un dragon.

Dès le lendemain et, une fois mes devoirs finis, je me précipitai à la bibliothèque pour trouver des idées... Il y avait bien la potion anti-feu... mais les effets étaient bien trop courts... alors peut-être devrais-je la modifier... ? Mais je ne devais pas oublier que le feu des dragons n'était pas naturel... il y avait de la magie là dessous... tout comme dans leur cuirasse et peau... j'avais préféré vérifier, mais j'étais presque sûre que la protection contre les sorts et flammes dont bénéficiaient les dragons, venait d'un très ancienne forme de magie... après, de là à savoir laquelle... même ce bon vieux Dragonneau ne l'avait pas découvert...

Après, il y avait la potion pare-feu... mais, bien qu'elle soit plus puissante, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant... et il fallait que le balai puisse supporter des températures extrêmes, des changements brutaux et tout ça, répété à maintes reprises...

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire les premiers essaies sur le balai même... il me fallait des morceaux de bois semblables à celui de l'Éclair de feu...

Mais bon, il y avait aussi le problème posé par le sort d'attraction comment rendre le balai plus sensible aux sorts ?

Mais apparemment, tous ceux avant moi n'avait voulu que faire l'inverse ! Alors là, des sorts pour imperméabiliser les objets, y'en avait ! Après un bon moment, je me mis à chercher dans les livres sur les créatures magiques... peut-être que insérer des parties sensibles aux sorts... comme du fer pour l'électricité... j'en pris note.

Je ne pris pas part au repas du soir et me contentai d'un sandwich que j'avais pris à la cuisine l'épreuve avait lieu de vingt-quatre et on été déjà le deux... ça ne me laissait plus beaucoup de temps... et mes ingrédients n'étaient pas aussi variés qu'il y a deux ans...

\- « Quelle poisse ! » vociférai-je en refermant un énième tiroir vide. Je n'avais pas de sang de salamandre ni de poudre de champignon à verrues... ça commençait bien. Et pour ce qui était de la sensibilité à la magie, je n'avais pas grand chose... quoi que les carapaces de Scroutts pouvaient éventuellement servir... « après tout, qu'est-ce que je risque ? » me dis-je en prenant un gros morceau de carapace avant de remonter l'échelle.

Après plusieurs essais sur différents matériaux qui avaient plus ou moins la même taille et le même poids, je me rendis compte que celui qui était le plus simple à ensorceler était, comme je l'avais espéré, le morceau de carapace.

 _Reducto_

murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette sur le morceau que j'avais placé dans une bassine. Il se désintégra en un milliers de petits bouts mais je dus tout de même les broyer à la main à l'aide de mon mortier jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre fine couleur anthracite.

Le tout, maintenant, c'était de parvenir à l'inclure dans le balai... sans briser l'équilibre si parfait de l'Éclair de feu... et je ne pouvais pas mettre cette poudre à l'extérieur... elle deviendrait une faiblesse pour le balai... donc, il fallait que je réussisse à l'infiltrer... percer le manche sur sa longueur pour y insérer une pâte ?

\- « Va falloir être prudent... » me dis-je en observant le manche minutieusement taillé... quoi que, si je faisais en sorte que cette pâte soit suffisamment collante... alors toutes les imperfections seraient bouchées...

Et pour la quantité à ajouter... il me suffirait juste de peser les copeaux enlevés et la quantité de pâte ajoutée...

Toutefois, je ne savais pas quel objet utiliser... c'était un travail de précision et totalement dans le domaine de la menuiserie... je n'étais absolument pas équipée pour ça... et la technologie était bannie de l'école... il me faudrait donc chercher un vilebrequin... 'Et un étaux...' me dis-je en me demandant comment j'allai pouvoir faire un tel trou en laissant le balai à l'horizontal.

Je rangeai ma poudre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. J'avais tout le temps de chercher ça dans les placards à balai... voire peut-être dans la réserve personnelle de Rusard...

Et c'est ce que je fis très tôt le matin, je me mis à errer dans les couloirs en jetant des ' _Accio vilebrequin'_ à chaque fois... et, après une heure à éviter Peeves, Rusard et Rogue, je finis par mettre la main sur un vieux vilebrequin avec un manche en bois extrêmement usé et un peu rongé... mais la partie métallique était dans un relativement bon état.

Je profitai de mon mercredi après-midi pour expédier la majorité de mes devoirs de métamorphose et, avec toute la patience dont j'étais capable, commençai la préparation de mon appareil. L'odeur était épouvantable pire que celle du plat au poisson que les élèves de Beauxbâtons se passaient ! Mais au moins, j'étais parvenue à lui donner une consistance suffisamment fluide pour se propager, mais une fois refroidie, elle devenait une glu parfaite. Maintenant, il fallait faire le trou... j'hésitai beaucoup... et même si je m'étais entraînée un peu sur des bûches... je ne pensais pas que le filetage soit suffisamment fin et long...

 _Amplificatum_

murmurai-je en pointant précisément sur l'extrémité de la mèche métallique heureusement, seule la longueur en fut affectée. Je plaçai alors le balai à l'horizontale et, comme le manche n'était pas droit jusqu'au bout, je me dis que insérer la pâte dans un tiers du balai serait largement suffisant.

Je lui jetai un sort de blocage pour être certaine qu'il ne bouge pas et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je commençai à percer. La mèche faisait dans les quarante centimètres et je devais faire très attention à rester droite... autrement, je risquais de briser le bois...

Il y eu plusieurs bruits qui ne me disaient rien de bon... mais après une bonne heure, le trou était finalement percé et, à l'aide d'un Accio, je parvins à récupérer tous les copeaux.

Je fis ensuite la tare avec la vieille balance que j'avais acheté pour ma première année et pesai le tout puis fis de même pour la pâte. Une fois la bonne quantité prélevée, je me dépêchai de la verser dans le manche que j'avais auparavant placé à la verticale. Puis, grâce à un Wingardum Leviosa, je lui fis décrire des huit lents et les plus réguliers possible pour que la pâte se répartisse le plus uniformément possible.

Mon poignet avait commencé à craquer, puis à me faire mal, mais je tins bon et, au bout de quarante cinq minutes, je laissai le tout reposer à la verticale je ne voulais pas le tester tout de suite... il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses... je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

Le lendemain, je ne pus me permettre de passer beaucoup de temps sur le balai à cause des devoirs. J'avais donc passé le reste du temps à essayer de trouver une recette de verni qui pourrait s'accommoder avec une potion pare-feu. Et ne fis qu'un test sur l'Éclair de feu miniaturisé pour voir jusqu'à quelle distance je pouvais l'attirer.

Avec ma baguette et en maîtrisant bien le sort d'attraction, j'avais réussi à lui faire traverser une distance d'au moins cinq cent mètres j'avais tellement hâte de montrer ça au professeur Maugrey !

Toute la journée, je n'attendis que ça. Que la fin des cours arrive pour pouvoir lui montrer ce que j'avais réussi à faire. Il était six heures quand la cloche sonna et, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, je rangeai mes affaires lentement puis, quand il n'y eu que le professeur Maugrey et moi, je sortis le balai de ma poche et le cachai derrière mon dos en avançant vers son bureau.

\- « Il n'y aura pas de cours ce soir » annonça-t-il d'un ton monocorde en tournant vaguement sa tête vers moi il tremblait un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- « Professeur.. euh.. je j'suis désolée de vous avoir parlé comme ça... » murmurai-je en regardant tour à tour le sol puis son dos il se tourna sans dire un mot. « J- j'ai avancé sur le projet... » dis-je en lui présentant le petit balai que j'avais sorti de derrière mon dos. Je vis son œil normal se fixer sur le petit éclair de feu pendant que l'autre faisait des allés-retours entre moi et l'objet.

\- « C'est le balai de Potter ? » demanda-t-il J'acquiesçai.

\- « J'ai convaincu un Elfe de maison de me l'apporter... lui aussi se faisait du soucis pour Potter... » expliquai-je un peu hésitante.

\- « Et ça marche? » demanda-t-il finalement en me fixant de ses deux yeux.

\- « Mes Accios fonctionnent jusqu'à cinq cent mètres de distance. » annonçai-je timidement mais son œil magique ne me quitta pas. « j-j'ai utiliser des carapaces de Scroutts... elles sont très sensibles à la magie... alors... j'en ai récupérer derrière la cabane de Hagrid... » commençai-je en me balançant nerveusement sur mes talons je ne savais pas si j'avais déjà été aussi nerveuse.

\- « Mis en vernis ? » demanda-t-il en prenant le balai entre ses doigts je secouai la tête.

\- « J'en ai fait de la poudre, puis une pâte que j'ai introduite dans un trou que j'ai fait dans le manche du balai. » commençai-je mais arrêtai... ça ne devait pas l'intéresser...

\- « Et pour l'équilibre, vous avez trouvé un moyen de le conserver ? »

\- « O-oui., je l'ai fait rouler pendant toute la durée de séchage et la masse de pâte était exactement la même que celle du bois que j'avais enlevé. » débitai-je de plus en plus vite en regardant tour à tour dans le vide puis le balai.

\- « Je savais que vous ne me décevriez pas. » grogna-t-il je levai la tête et vis toutes les cicatrices de son visage se contracter dans un sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur.

Soudain, son expression changea et, se rattrapant à la table derrière lui, je me rendis compte qu'il tremblait. Il se mit alors chercher quelque chose dans ses poches sa flasque. Il l'ouvrit mais quand il voulu en boire, elle était vide.

Il ne pris même pas le temps de la refermer et la jeta presque sur la table avant de claudiquer d'un pas hâtif vers son bureau.

Très inquiète, je me précipitai à sa suite. La porte été déjà ouverte et alors qu'il avançait vers un vieux coffre rempli de potions en tout genre, il trébucha.

 _Arresto momentum_

prononçai-je en dégainant ma baguette par chance, il s'arrêta avant de toucher le sol et je pus, avec beaucoup de difficulté, l'aider à s'asseoir sur son fauteuil qui, par chance, était tout proche.

Paniquée par une telle crise, je me précipitai devant le coffre et me mis à regarder toutes les bouteilles... certaines semblaient avoir été remplies récemment... mais je ne savais pas de tout laquelle lui donner... 'Merde !' me dis-je en en prenant une dans chaque main. Mais ses tressautements se faisaient de plus en plus brusque alors comme le liquide me sembla être sensiblement le même dans les deux flacons, j'en pris un, l'ouvrit et lui fit boire le contenu en espérant ne pas l'avoir empoisonné...

Pendant quelques secondes, je me mis à repenser à la fois où j'avais joué à quitte ou double en donnant du venin chauffé à un centaure... ce même stress... mais... étrangement, il y avait autre chose... quelque chose qui commençai à monter en moi... comme quand j'avais vu le corps inerte de mamie... Mais je ne pouvais rien faire... juste attendre... attendre en espérant...

J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à attendre que les spasmes se calment...

\- « Professeur... » appelai-je en agrippant machinalement un bout de sa manche. « Vous allez mieux ? » demandai-je avec une petite voix étranglée que je pensais avoir laissé derrière moi il y a quelques années.

\- « Ouais. » grogna-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. « C'est bien » dit-il en tapotant la main qui était encore agrippée à la manche de sa veste. « bon réflexe. » ajouta-t-il légèrement hors d'haleine.

J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qui c'était passé... ce qui avait causé cette réaction... mais encore une fois, c'était Maugrey Fol Œil il devait faire des crises de paranoïa... ou bien était-ce un retour dû à l'absorption d'un poison puissant ? Ça aurait expliqué sa hantise d'être empoisonné...

\- « Vous êtes sûr ? » insistai-je. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le revoir dans cet état : il acquiesça.

\- « Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'ignifuger ce balai ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « J'ai quelques idées... mais je n'ai pas les ingrédients nécessaires... et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre pour tout réunir... » dis-je en repensant à la potion de pare-feu. « Et j'ai peur qu'avec un vernis mal posé, la vitesse de pointe ne soit affectée... »

\- « Un sortilège ne serait pas suffisant ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

\- « Je ne sais pas trop... j'ai peur qu'un sortilège ne tienne pas suffisamment longtemps... après, j'ai jusqu'au vingt-quatre pour finir tout ça... mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à mettre un sortilège au point en si peu de temps... »

\- « Un _Impervius_ pourrait faire l'affaire... » proposa-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

\- « Mais ce sort n'imperméabilise que contre les substances... le feu peut-il réellement être compté comme tel ? » demandai-je un peu perplexe.

\- « Et bien ça le protégerait déjà contre les éventuelles gouttelettes de liquide inflammable... le feu des dragons n'est pas magique... » expliqua-t-il d'un air un peu détaché. « Et de ce que je sais les flammes se propage par ce liquide... »

\- « Donc, si on protège le balai de ce liquide... »

\- « C'est ça. » répondit-il en hochant lentement de la tête. « toutefois, je ne sais pas si ce liquide permettra de résister au choc de température... »

\- « Je ferai des tests. » dis-je en me redressant.

\- « Je vous fais confiance pour ça. » grogna-t-il avec ce qui, pour lui devait être un sourire je ne le décevrai pas !


	20. Chapter 20

Le reste de ma semaine se résuma à jongler du mieux que je pus entre mes devoirs, les heures de sommeil malheureusement essentielles et l'élaboration d'une protection au feu pour ce maudit balai. J'étais d'ailleurs parvenue à me procurer des restes de bois de frêne par le biais de Barjow qui, considérant les cinq Gallions pour un cube de dix centimètres carrés, me les avait vendu à un prix dérisoire... je me doutais bien que c'était des chutes, mais je préférais ne pas vraiment savoir d'où elles venaient.

Il m'avait toutefois fallu un peu plus de temps pour me procurer tous les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin pour concocter ma potion pare-feu et, j'espérai vraiment ne pas m'être trompée car, des vingt Gallions que j'avais conservé, il ne m'en restait plus que sept.

\- « Et ces abruties qui n'arrêtent pas de glousser ! » vociférai-je en écrasant ma tête contre mon livre de potion. Sous des sourcils froncés, mes yeux pivotèrent vers le groupe de fille qui passaient leur temps à courir après ce pauvre Krum.

J'avais du boulot et j'avais enfin réussi à mettre la main sur une recette de base pour vernis. 'cinq morceaux cinq essais' me dis-je en me massant les tempes. Un pou la potion, un pour le sort d'imperméabilité et les trois autres, pour des idées à venir...

\- « J'espère ne pas avoir à en arriver là... » murmurai-je en virant pour la énième fois une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux.

\- « Excuse moi... » dit soudainement une voix inconnue à côté de moi je me retournai immédiatement et tombai nez à nez avec Viktor Krum. « Est-ce que je peux m'asseoirrrr, ici ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la place juste à côté de moi d'un geste de tête ses mains étaient remplies de livres.

\- « Ouais. » parvins-je à dire après quelques secondes de blocage.

\- « Vous avez vu ça ! Pourquoi il est allé à côté d'elle !? » s'indigna bruyamment une fille à quelques mètres de là je redressai la tête pour voir qui c'était, et ne fus pas surprise de vaguement reconnaître l'une de celles qui s'étaient battues le soir de leur arrivée pour un tube de rouge à lèvre...

Et, comme de bien entendu, plus de cris d'indignation s'élevèrent de ce côté là de la pièce. À ce demander pourquoi il venait ici pour lire il serait plus tranquille dans une volière !

J'avais supporté ça pendant plus d'une demie-heure... mais maintenant que le principal intéressé était à côté de moi c'était invivable.

 _Silencio_

pensai-je en les fixant du coin de l'œil et, pour mon plus grand bonheur je pus enfin me plonger dans ma lecture...

\- « Parrrdon.. tu peux me dirrrre ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en approchant son livre un peu plus près de moi. Je me raidis mais, après quelques secondes, y jetai un coup d'œil Un livre de sort.

\- « Un sort de conjonctivite. »

\- « Oui mais les lignes en bas » pointa-t-il de son doigt. « ça veut dirrrrre quoi ? »

\- « Nous remarquerons qu- puissance magique pourrait rendre le dragon -doutable. La plus grande pru- est donc -mandée lors de l'utilisation du sort de co-. » marmonnai-je après avoir tourné le livre vers moi. As étonnant qu'il avait du mal... quelqu'un avait fait des taches un peu partout... « Si le sort est trop puissant le dragon risque de s'énerver. » simplifiai-je en lui rendant le livre hâtivement.

\- « Merrrci. » dit-il rapidement.

Le silence était pesant... et quand bien même une partie de moi voulait rester pour travailler, une autre voulait partir de cette pièce parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que, je serais incapable de travailler ou même de me concentrer... Et ce fut le cas chaque fois que j'entendais du tissu se froisser à côté de moi, respirer, bouger... renifler... je sentais mon cœur se serrer un peu plus... comme si sa seule présence était une main qui essorait mon cœur et faisait couler ma tristesse sur tout le reste de mon corps...

Après seulement une quinzaine de minutes à essayer de me plonger dans mes notes, je fermai le tout, balançai presque mes affaires dans mon sac et partis d'un pas rapide.

\- « Hey ! »

Je me retournai Krum tenait un papier dans sa main.

\- « Tu as fait tomber ça. » dit-il en dépliant le papier. « C'est un balai... ? » demanda-t-il avant que le papier ne lui vole des mains pour arriver dans les miennes. Sans un mot, je sortis de la bibliothèque et replaçant le livre que j'avais déjà totalement épuisé et retournai dans l'entrepôt ou je me laissai tomber lourdement sur mon lit la tête entre les mains.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils de quel droit se permettait-il de fouiner dans mes affaires ?! Je dépliai le papier et vis dessus les premiers plans pour les modification du Nimbus... je serrai les dents. Ce projet était mort en même temps que mini-Krum sans lui, sans le besoin de le vendre pour mamie... ce morceau de bois, aussi enchanté et fantastique soit-il... ne servirait à rien...

Au final, il n'avait jamais servi à personne... pas à Harry, ni à moi, pas à grand-mère, ni à mini-Krum... il n'avait été qu'une perte de temps... au final... cette passion, cette envie de créer un balai, de le faire voler, de le rendre opérationnel... tout ça était vain...

 _Mais si tu n'avais rien su sur les balais, il ne t'aurait sans doute pas mise à contribution_

résonna une petite voix dans ma tête. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens si je n'avais pas eu cette fascination pour les balais, je n'aurais jamais fait de recherches sur la magie noire, je ne serais sans doute jamais allée voire les Jumeaux, je n'aurais pas été le soir en dehors des murs de l'école, pas récupéré le sang de cette licorne et partant de là tout ce qui m'était tombée dessus l'année dernière... ma période de blues l'été dernier... oui, si je n'avais pas fait tout ça... nous n'aurions pas été sur le Chemin de Traverse, mamie n'aurait pas joué à ce jeu concours, nous n'aurions pas gagné de place pour la Coupe du Monde... et...

\- « C'est pas le moment ! » me dis-je en tapant du poing sur mon vieux matelas. Les sourcils froncés et déterminée, je retournai à mes notes et me mis à chercher tous les ingrédients que je possédais je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur...

Je commençai par préparer ma potion pare-feu et une fois ma base prête et le feu vif, je suivis les instruction. Si j'en croyais le livre que les Jumeaux m'avaient donnée, il valait mieux prendre des champignons explosifs en bocaux que frais... de toute façon, ça m'arrangeait. Je les éminçai finement puis les jetai dans le chaudron et remuait dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion vire au bleu. J'ajoutai ensuite le sang de salamandre que je fis en sorte de mettre à la même température que le reste de la potion car j'avais déjà eu le problème du sang qui, à cause du choc de température, avait coagulé en une boule compacte qui avait rendu une potion inutilisable.

J'avais donc pris un petit bol dans lequel j'avais mis mon sang de salamandre puis, avec une cuillère, je rajoutai un peu de la potion... j'avais vu ma grand mère faire ça avec des sauces... pour incorporer de l'œuf ou du sang... c'était un truc très français apparemment...

Toutefois, je ne savais pas trop si ça allait prendre... et, en croisant les doigts, je rajoutai mon sang à température puis touillai dans le sens opposé des aiguilles d'une montre... normalement, la potion devait devenir verte... mais, pendant plus d'une minute... rien ne se passa.

Je ne savais pas si ça avait été une erreur majeure de vouloir mettre le sang à température... ou si mon chaudron n'était pas suffisamment chaud... mais, à mon plus grand soulagement, la potion se colora, peu à peu d'un vert bouteille.

Sans perdre plus de temps, je pris la poudre de Champignon à verrues et remuai la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre une fois devenue écarlate.

Ensuite, je pris l'un des morceaux et le laissai s'enfoncer dans la mixture. Une minute plus tard, je l'attirai à moi, utilisant de suite un Wingardum Leviosa une fois le morceau sorti de la potion. Pendant dix longue minutes, je restai là à regarder la potion s'infiltrer dans le bois et, une fois le morceau totalement sec, je le posai par terre.

 _Incendio_

pensai-je en pointant ma baguette vers lui une flamme de taille moyenne s'étala sur le sol à cet endroit mais disparu peu après faute de combustible au moins ça marchait pour ce sort...

\- « Mais pour tester ça correctement, faudrait au moins que j'ai un dragon sous la main... » marmonnai-je en observant le morceau de frêne.

Pendant les quelques heures qui me restait avant de devoir aller dormir, j'enchantai un autre morceau avec un Impervius et le soumis tout d'abord à un Incendio, puis un Glacius tout sembla aller parfaitement. Mais lorsque je lançai un Incendio supplémentaire, le fit se briser en deux le choc thermique n'avait pas été dévié...

J'avais donc essayé de lancer la même suite de sorts sur l'autre morceau il avait résisté. Logiquement, j'avais fait tremper un autre morceau de bois dans la potion puis l'avais enchanté mais apparemment, la potion empêchait l'Impervius de prendre.

Frustrée de ne pas arriver à mes fins, je laissai mon regard aller vers le calendrier que j'avais accroché au dessus de mon lit il ne me restait plus que quatre jours à compté de demain.

Le lendemain après-midi, après avoir essayé une fois de plus avec le mélange Pare-feu, puis Impervius, et abouti au même résultat, je partis voir le professeur Maugrey peut-être avait-il une meilleure idée.

\- « Et quand arriverons les dragons ? » avais-je demandé au professeur Maugrey en reposant ma tasse de thé sur la vieille table branlante.

\- « Normalement ce soir dans la Forêt Interdite. » répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa flasque. « les testes ont été concluants ? » demanda-t-il en me fixant de son œil magique.

\- « La potion de pare-feu tient toujours et l'Impervius résiste à l'eau... mais il n'empêche pas le choc que température... »

\- « Le bois s'est fendu ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Brisé en plusieurs morceaux... après, ce ne sont que des chutes de bois, de moindre qualité... mais si le balai se brise après deux attaques... » marmonnai-je en réfléchissant à une éventuelle alternative.

\- « Et un sort de gèle-flamme ? » proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « Ça durera pas... » répondis-je en me pinçant les sinus. « Et quand je pense que j'ai que quatre jours... » grognai-je en essayant de voir ce qui pouvait bien m'aider à me sortir de cette mouise.

Malheureusement, rien ne me vint à l'esprit et, rongée par l'angoisse de ne pas réussir à trouver une solution à un problème, d'apparence si simple ça me rendait malade !

À vrai dire, ça me rendait malade au point de ne pas réussir à dormir, ni manger.

\- « Pour une fois que les livres de la réserve ne me servent à rien... » murmurai-je en rangeant un énième livre dans le silence le plus total. Le Polynectar, les maléfices, les trois sorts impardonnables... il y avait tout ici... tout, sauf ce que je voulais !

Non, au final, je n'avais plus qu'à tenter ma chance ce soir avec les dragons, peut-être qu'en les observant... oui, peut-être une réponse me viendrait...

Je vérifiai de n'avoir rien laissé en dehors de sa place et, en évitant Rusard puis Rogue qui, j'en étais presque sûre, aurait été un chien de chasse dans une autre vie, je me glissai dans un raccourci qui me mena directement dehors.

Là, je me dirigeai vers la forêt et, après pas moins de trente minutes de marche entre les racines et nombreux buissons... je commençai à perdre espoir

\- « Je suis peut-être pas allée dans la bonne direction... » me dis-je en regardant le paysage gris étrangement, plus j'utilisai cette potion, plus ma vision devenait monochrome... heureusement, je n'avais pas remarqué un tel phénomène en dehors des fois où je l'avais utilisée.

Haussant les épaules, je me dirigeai vers ma droite et, étrangement, une odeur que je ne connaissais pas empli l'air.

\- « ATTENTION ! » hurla une voix. Et, tout à coup, une masse jaune apparut devant moi dans un grondement assourdissant. Surprise, je perdis l'équilibre et retombait en arrière le souffle coupé et le visage moite à cause de la chaleur extrême les dragons étaient déjà arrivés.

\- « STUPEFIX ! » hurlèrent plusieurs voix en même temps avant que les rugissements ne s'arrêtent brusquement. J'avais alors tenté de me relever pour voir ce qui se passait, mais quand ma tête émergea de derrière les nombreuses et épaisses racines, une ombre énorme s'écrasa au sol, soulevant ainsi une quantité impressionnante de terre mon sang se glaça.

Les yeux en larme, je me précipitai derrière l'arbre le plus proche, me recroquevillai entre ses racines. De là ou j'étais, je voyais les éclairs rouges se refléter sur l'écorce, les cris, les ordres, les voix inconnus, le bruit sourd des corps s'écrasant au sol... j'y étais à nouveau, je le revoyais à nouveau le campement décimé.

 _Fuis !_

Hurla une voix en moi et, c'est ce que mes jambes firent elles me propulsèrent de toutes leur force, usant leur endurance et les obstacles que j'évitai ou défonçai sur mon passage.

Soudain, le bruit de ma respiration se retrouva accompagné d'autres cris, puis des battements suivis de sifflements aigus. Ma visions commença alors à se brouiller, les couleurs et le noirs à envahir mon champ de vision.

Plusieurs fois, mes pieds se prirent dans des obstacles, je trébuchai, tombai, m'écrasai, mais il y avait toujours cette chose qui me relançai toujours sur mes deux jambes... et parfois, mes bras venait s'ajouter pour me relever le plus vite possible. Je ne voyais plus, ne savais plus où j'allais, où j'étais, où je comptais aller. Non, tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais retourner... où ? Même ça je n'en étais plus très sûre.

Soudain, des ululements résonnèrent à mes oreilles et, cherchant machinalement la source de ce bruit, ma tête se mit à tourner des droite à gauche je ne voyais rien. Mes yeux revinrent alors vers l'avant, mais à cet instant, une lumière aveuglante émergea de la nuit je perdis l'équilibre et m'affalai sur le sol.

\- « Smithen ? » interrogea soudainement une voix rauque Professeur Maugrey ! Je ne voyais toujours rien mais, quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et mes larmes redoubler, je me jetai en avant les yeux fermés, enserrant, agrippant la personne qui était devant moi comme si ma vie en dépendait.

J'avais du mal à respirer tellement mes hoquets étaient rapprochés et, avec mon nez qui s'était bouché à force de pleurer, j'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais y passer. Mais, après un moment, je sentis des petites tapes êtres données dans mon dos et, après chacune d'elles, j'avais l'impression que, comme un tapis qu'on battait pour enlever la poussière, ma peur, ma tristesse et ma détresse tombaient de mes épaules.

Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps j'étais restée comme ça, mais après que ma respiration se soit calmée, je sentis une très forte odeur de brûlé et, surtout celle des fleurs de sisymbre.

\- « Vous envisagiez d'amocher le dragon pour Potter ? » grogna-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme j'aurais voulu répondre comme je l'aurais fait avec Rogue... lui sortir une vanne de derrière les fagots... mais même bouger la tête était impossible... « Bon, je vais vous ramener. » maugréa-t-il en me soulevant presque du sol.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir été vidée de tout mes forces, ma conscience... mais surtout, toutes ces choses qui m'avaient assaillie... comme sous l'Imperium... mais cette fois-ci, je n'étais sous l'influence d'aucun sort.

Mais cette lumière qui m'entourait et la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi, quelqu'un pour m'épauler... je... je crois bien que, dans toutes mes excursions, je n'avais jamais vu telle chose.

Certes le Baron Sanglant m'avait suivie pendant toute une année... mais, malgré sa bienveillance à mon égard, il avait été froid, silencieux... Non, cette fois-ci, je n'étais plus seule.

Soudain, je sentis le sourire sur mes lèvres me quitter quand la silhouette sombre du château sembla se rapprocher dangereusement. Instinctivement, mes pieds ses plantèrent dans le sol, arrachant sans doute des touffes d'herbe au passage je ne voulais pas y retourner ! Je ne voulais pas aller dans le dortoir ! 'S'il-vous-plaît' implorai-je intérieurement en sentant le professeur forcer il s'arrêta.

Je ne savais toujours pas si ma voix allait me trahir ou non alors je me contentai de pointer un doigt vers l'entrée qui menait à l'entrepôt.

\- « Il y a un raccourcis par là ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « L'entrepôt. » murmurai-je d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

\- « L'entrepôt ? » répéta-t-il absent. Je sentis alors son épaule se hausser puis, mes pieds quittèrent une fois de plus le sol et nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon seul refuge.

L'ascension fut compliquée mais, malgré sa jambe de bois, le professeur ne semblait pas se fatiguer facilement pour son âge, je ne me serais pas attendu à une telle forme physique. 'Il doit sans doute faire en sorte d'être en forme pour échapper à tout assaillant' m'étais-je dit en faisant basculer le rocher de l'entrée après qu'il soit passé.

À cet instant, j'eus l'impression de recevoir un seau d'eau froide sur la tête Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ?! Je me retournai immédiatement et, délimitée par la lueur du feu magique, la silhouette de Maugrey se promenait de malle en malle, d'étagère en étagère...

Ma main se resserra sur ma baguette et je me crispai il observait mes outils.

Il ne disait rien... toujours rien... il ne faisait que regarder... mais quelque part j'avais peur... peur qu'il trouve un poison, un ingrédient louche un livre qui me fasse perdre sa confiance... quelque chose qui lui fasse penser que les autres avaient raison. Qu'ils avaient eu juste.

\- « Venin d'Acromentule ? » demanda-t-il soudainement je me raidis. Je pensais avoir vendu toutes les fioles. 'À moins que...'

Il tenait dans sa main une fiole dont le bas avait été noircie le souvenir du centaure me revint. Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de regarder le bout de mes chaussures, espérant de tout mon être ne pas avoir à subir un autre jugement.

 _Poc_

Je relevai alors la tête il avait reposé la fiole.

\- « Je suppose que cet esprit frappeur ne viendra pas ici... » grogna-t-il en allant vers le foyer que j'utilisais pour mes potions se secouai la tête.

\- « Il ne sort pas du château et les première années sont bien plus intéressants. » répondis-je à peine au dessus d'un murmure. Soudain, le bruit du bois contre le sol de pierre s'arrêta et, quand mes yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur lui, je vis qu'il était devant mon vieux lit.

\- « Les dragons vous ont attaqué ? » demanda-t-il au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité.

\- « Non.. enfin..oui mais... ils, ils ont craché du feu.. et je... j'ai paniqué.. » balbutiai-je en espérant qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, juste une omission il ne le verrait pas sur mon visage.

\- « Pour une fille qui a été chercher du venin d'Acromentule seule, je ne pense pas qu'une boule de feu soit une excuse suffisante. » répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Son œil magique brillait presque dans la pénombre de la pièce et, faisait contraste avec les flammes rougeoyantes.

\- « J'aurais pu l'acheter... »

\- « Et pourquoi l'avoir fait chauffer à l'état pur, sinon pour se soigner soi-même d'une morsure ? » pointa-t-il avec ce qui me sembla être un air de reproche.

\- « Je... je sais pas, j'ai... ça ma rappelé un truc et j'ai... j'ai paniqué... » murmurai-je honteuse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais voir une telle expression de désapprobation de sa part me retournait presque l'estomac.

\- « La Coupe du Monde ? » demanda-t-il simplement mon cœur se serra. « Vous avez reconnu des voix là bas ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant je secouai la tête.

\- « J-je sais pas... je pense pas. » me forçai-je à répondre. « J- c'est juste.. le feu, les cris, les explosions... » balbutiai-je les yeux dans le vide. « C'était comme si j'y étais... » marmonnai-je en me laissant tomber sur une caisse toute proche, une main sur mon visage.

\- « Des Mangemorts... mais vous êtes en vie. » fit-il remarquer en attirant une vieille chaise vers lui.

\- « J'ai pas su la protéger... j'ai même pas su me défendre ! » m'exclamai-je avant de laisser ma tête retomber entre mes mains. « Si ça n'avait pas été pour cette chose verte dans le ciel... je ne serait plus là... » murmurai-je en repensant à cette chose qui m'avait sauvé... cette chose dont, j'étais presque certaine, je ne pouvais parler à personne... du moins, personne que je connaissais.

\- « Une chose verte ? » répéta-t-il, son œil bleu électrique fixé sur moi. « à quoi ressemblait-elle ? »

\- « J-je sais pas... y'a eu un éclair et puis une lumière verte dans le ciel... et... ça les a fait fuir... je suppose... ou alors c'était la personne qui l'avait fait apparaître... » murmurai-je en essayant de me souvenir de cette silhouette.

\- « Vous savez ce que sa signifie ? » demanda-t-il je secouai la tête. « Les anciens Mangemorts... certainement le père de cette fouine... Malefoy... » grogna-t-il au point de faire grincer ses dents. « Ils doivent savoir qu'il n'est pas loin. »

Étrangement, cette nouvelle ne me surpris pas tant que ça...

\- « Oui, mais qu'est-ce que cette lumière vient faire là dedans ? » demandai-je un peu confuse.

\- « C'est ça marque _Morsmordre._ » répondit-il immédiatement. Rapidement, il attrapa un morceau de papier, un crayon et commença à dessiner dessus. Intriguée, je me rapprochai et, quand je vis ce qu'il dessinai, je compris un peu mieux un crâne avec une sorte de serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche.

\- « Mais alors... la personne qui a jeté ce sort elle n'était pas avec eux ? » demandai-je.

\- « Avec le Seigneur des ténèbres mais pas avec eux. » répondit-il sèchement. « Tous ont sans doute plaidé avoir été sous l'emprise de l'Imperium... »

\- « Oui mais, tous ceux qui n'ont pas plaidé ça, sont à Azkaban, non ? »

\- « Y ont été. » rectifia-t-il je me raidis.

\- « Mais personne à part Sirius Black n'a réussi à passer les défenses d'Azkaban et puis les Détraqueurs l'auraient déjà rendu fou... » débitai-je en essayant d'imaginer comment serait une prison gardée par des Détraqueurs... et de ce que j'avais lu, ils étaient encore plus virulent sur des personnes qui avaient vécus des choses horribles.

\- « Oh il y a beaucoup de personnes haut-placées qui ont mis les moyen pour sortir certains détenus... » répliqua-t-il d'un ton plus qu'amère quelque part, je le comprenais.. attraper tous ces criminels et les voir êtres libérés grâce à des pots de vin ou autres... ça devait être frustrant.

\- « Un nostalgique donc... » murmurai-je en me disant que, si Malefoy n'avait pas réussi à sortir grâce à sa plaidoirie, il y en aurait au moins eu un dans la famille pour le sortir de là autrement.

\- « Mais il ne reviendra pas. » ajouta-t-il après un moment un peu plus calme. « et ce bon vieux Fudge ne semble pas avoir les épaules pour maintenir le cap. »

\- « J'ai souvent entendu Malefoy dire que son père était proche du Ministre... et s'il était parmi les Mangemorts... » dis-je en serrant les poings ces salops étaient vraiment partout... même en haut de l'échelle.

\- « Et c'est pourquoi on a besoin d'éléments doués et dignes de confiance. » dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Je n'ai rien de tout ç-aoutch ! » m'exclamai-je en recevant un coup derrière la tête. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demandai-je en me frottant l'arrière du crâne.

\- « C'est ça votre problème vous vous morfondez. Vous régurgitez vos pires souvenirs et plus vous le faite, plus ils sont acides. » expliqua-t-il en me montrant une fois de plus le dessin du Morsmordre. « C'est là dessus qu'il faut réfléchir. » ajouta-t-il après me l'avoir mis dans les mains.

Les yeux fixés sur le parchemin, j'entendis vaguement le bruit du bois claquant contre le sol de pierre, puis le rocher être poussé et finalement, rien que les crépitements du feu.

C'était étrange... il m'avait laissée... et, encore une fois, je n'avais que mon feu magique pour me convaincre que je n'étais pas devenue sourde... mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps... j'avais l'impression de comprendre... tout ça... toutes ces 'épreuves', toutes ces horreurs... elles... ainsi que mon incapacité à aller de l'avant, avait fait de moi mon propre Détraqueur...

Je m'étais dis que je pouvais oublier tout ça... que je pouvais uniquement me concentrer sur les souvenirs positifs, mais renier la réalité ne faisait pas disparaître mes erreurs ni revenir les morts.

Non, au final, je devais tirer des leçons du passé, ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Tout donné pour être sûre que ça n'arrive plus ! Ne plus jamais tourner le dos à ceux qui me sont cher. Me battre ! Me battre et ne rien céder ! Je ne me laisserai plus sauver par un Mangemort !


	21. Chapter 21

Immédiatement, j'avais repris tout ce dont j'avais besoin ; deux fioles de potion pare-feu, une pour le bois et une pour moi, ma veste dont la poche agrandie abritait une bonne partie de mes instruments de récolte et finalement, un caillot d'élixir d'Ailuro...

Bien sûr, j'avais du le diluer pour lui permettre de retourner à son état liquide, mais je ne pouvais qu'espérer que les effets n'en seraient pas trop affectés. 'Allez, demain au moins, je pourrai dormir' me dis-je en rebouchant l'entrée de l'entrepôt ; cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait qu'une marche arrière, et ce serait avec les réponses à es tests dans mes mains, qu'elles soient brûlées, balafrées et sang ou en cendre !

Ma vision était plutôt mauvaise et des tâches noirs apparaissaient de ci-delà avant de disparaître au profit d'autres... mais ça ne m'empêcherait pas de continuer. J'étais donc arrivée devant la même clairière et, cette fois-ci, comme lorsque j'avais fuis dans les bois avec mamie, seules des flammèches résiduelles brûlaient le tapis de feuilles mortes. 'Non ! Concentration ! Reste concentrée !' m'ordonnai-je intérieurement avant de sortir tout ce dont j'aurais besoin.

\- « Santé, professeur. » murmurai-je avant de boire le contenu de ma fiole d'un trait puis, juste pour être sûre, j'ignifugeai mon corps, mes vêtements et espérai que ça marcherait aussi pour la pauvre paille qui servait de cheveux. J'avais très froid à présent et avec ma vision défaillante, j'aurais été tentée de dire que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, mais il y avait dans ma tête quelque chose qui me poussa à m'approcher des dragons stupéfixés quand mon cerveau me disait de me barrer, à poser les morceaux de bois un peu moins d'un mètre devant le museau de l'un d'eux quand la simple idée de revoir des flammes, entendre des cris ou même être déchiquetée étaient purement et simplement refoulées.

Je devais le faire, j'avais à le faire.

 _Énervatum_

murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette vers un endroit 'tendre' ; les yeux. Ils s'ouvrirent lentement. Clignèrent plusieurs fois. Un grondement retenti puis les flammes m'engouffrèrent. J'avais peur... ou peut-être pas... non, si ; j'avais peur. J'étais même terrifiée ; c'était comme avec le Feudeymon... mais je devais garder la tête froide ! Ce n'était pas pour ma survie !C'était pour un projet plus grand, plus ambitieux, moins égoïste donc noble et juste !

C'était comme une explosion qui m'envoya en arrière au milieu du sol enflammé mais rapidement, des cris arrivèrent à mes oreilles ;je pris immédiatement les morceaux de bois, mais me rendis compte qu'il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul ; celui de gauche avec le pare-feu... mais une fois derrière une butte, je pus me rendre compte de l'état exact de ce bout de bois.

Un liquide étrangement poisseux s'était répandu dessus et, là où il y en avait la plus grande quantité, le bois était devenu totalement noir ; je grattai à cet endroit là et vis qu'il n'y avait plus que du charbon. Cette chose avait dissout la solution de pare-feu !

Je me retins de jurer ; je ne pouvais pas laisser le balai à la merci de ce liquide ! J'avais déjà trop travaillé sur cette protection, je ne pouvais pas m'avouer vaincue !

Mais j'étais encore dans une impasse ! La pare-feu empêchait le choc de température mais ne résistait pas au liquide inflammable. L'Impervius le faisait, mais l'accumulation des deux était impossible...

\- « Charlie ! » cria soudainement une voix. « Le Magyar saigne ! »

\- « Mince ! Bon, occupez-vous du Boutefeu, je vais chercher de quoi faire. » répondit l'autre. En effet, maintenant qu'il y avait un peu plus de lumière, je parvenais effectivement à distinguer une silhouette énorme et noire pas loin de celui que j'avais réveillé.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte de quelque chose, à l'endroit où une espèce de liquide sombre s'étalait sur, le sol, le feu ne s'était pas propagé et, une étrange fumée blanche semblait s'échapper des bords... Est-ce que c'était le sang en question ?

Lentement,je contournai quelques arbre et me dépêchai d'approcher du 'Magyar' ; il y avait effectivement un îlot qui n'avait pas été brûlé. Soudain, une idée me vint ; et si j'imprégnai le balai de sang de dragon ? C'était fou et dangereux... surtout pour moi... et le dragon... mais il fallait tenter.

Heureusement, j'avais toujours dans ma poche des fioles, chaudrons, alambiques et outils, mais j'avais peut-être vu un peu petit pour un moment pareil... Sans perdre de temps, je jetai un sort d'extension sur l'une de mes fioles puis un _Accio_ sur le sang du dragon qui commença à sortir en grande quantité de la plaie. Assurément,celui sur le sol vint avec, et, après dix secondes, je stoppai mon sort et fuis dans l'ombre de la forêt avec la solution tant attendue.

Je serais sans doute allée me coucher... en temps normal, mais avec unetelle panacée dans les mains et si peu de temps devant moi ; je me mis au travail de suite ! Un bac rectangulaire que j'avais agrandi et rempli avec le sang de dragon, le balai plongé dedans... et maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer... mais juste pour être sûre, je fis usage d'un autre morceau de bois que je fis tremper dans le même récipient.

En temps normal, j'aurais d'abord procédé au traitement seul du morceau de bois, mais avec un délai si réduit, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre plus longtemps. Malheureusement, à partir de ce moment là, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre alors, je tentai de dormir ; trois heures plus tard, mes yeux se fermèrent finalement mais, je ne pouvais pas me lever trop tard... donc, après quatre heures de sommeil, je me levai, mis mes vêtements après avoir vérifié leur bon état, et après une toilette expresse, me précipitai dans la Grande Salle où encore peu d'élèves déjeunaient.

\- « Je tiens à rappeler, Miss Smithen, que les bagages doivent rester dans les dortoirs. » dit une voix traînante devant moi.

\- « C'est que j'étais extatique à l'idée d'entendre le _doux_ son des grains qui remontent dans le sablier des Poufsouffles. » répondis-je après avoir avalé ma gorgée de jus de citrouille.C'était saoulant de lui répondre à chaque fois... lourd de lui lancer des pics... de me justifier... j'avais des cernes et alors quoi ?! C'était pas ça qui allait faire de moi l'ennemi publique numéro un, non ?

\- « Bonjour Smithen. » salua une voix graveleuse qui me coupa dans ma réflexion.

\- « Bonjour professeur. » répondis-je en souriant faiblement au professeur Maugrey ; j'avais tellement hâte de voir si le sang avait marché...

\- « Eh bien ? Vous comptez camper ici ? » grogna Maugrey en fixant Rogue de ses deux yeux.

\- « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, » commença Rogue dont les paroles étaient elle-même un venin plus corrosif que celui du basilic.« je m'apprêtais à assigner Miss Smithen à quatre heures de colle pour manque de respect envers un professeur. À partir de maintenant. » ordonna-t-il en tournant immédiatement ses yeux crispés vers moi. « Je suppose que vous savez où son les éponges... » ajouta-t-il quand je me levai.

\- « Vu l'état des cachots, vous devez pas les avoir vues depuis bien longtemps. » ajoutai-je sans même réfléchir. 'ANDOUILLE!' me hurlai-je intérieurement. 'TU T'ENFONCES TOI-MÊME !'

\- « Sept heures, Smithen ! » vociféra-t-il en plantant fermement ses deux mains à plat sur la table. « Vous allez récurer ses cachots pendant sept. heures. »

\- « Malheureusement, vous devrez remettre les quatre autres heures à un autre jour car il se trouve que Miss Smithen a quatre heures de colle à passer dans ma classe. » intervint Maugrey d'un ton ferme. En réponse, le regard venimeux de Rogue glissa vers moi... personnellement, je ne savais pas trop si c'était un air soupçonneux ou de l'hostilité pure et simple... « Elle a blessé un élève pendant un entraînement. »

\- « Le danger publique a encore frappé... » lança-t-il de sa voix traînante, son regard plus condescendant que jamais. « Très bien, vous ferez ces quatre heures lundi après les cours. Vous mangerez dans les cachots. » dit-il avant de tourner les talons ; il s'arrêta. « Et je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin demain matin sur les propriétés du sang de licorne. » ajouta-t-il en partant d'un pas décidé vers la table des professeurs. Si la peste et le choléra avaient eu un enfant, d'abord ils en auraient eu peur et ce serait lui.

Résultat des courses, j'avais passé la matinée entière à récurer, frotter, rincer, nettoyer des sols que les Serpentards s'amusaient à salir juste après... Cependant, leur lancer un sort de chauve-furie ou juste d'immobilisation pouvait me revenir plus cher qu'autre chose... alors pour être tranquille à midi, je m'étais éclipsée avec mon plateau au plus profond des cachots, là où seul le Baron Sanglant allait...

 _Sa conscience a pris le large,ne lui faites plus confiance ;_

 _elle est barges._

 _Voilà ce que tout le monde en pense ;_

 _Smithen ? c'est un drame !_

 _Un danger, une tragédie._

 _On verse bien des larmes ;_

 _Mais c'est parce qu'on en rit !_

'J'ai toujours eu... beaucoup de chance... ' me dis-je fermant les yeux ; Un troll des montagnes mais pas lui !

\- « Ouuu~ mais c'est la petite Serpentie ! » caqueta l'esprit frappeur en passant sa tête horriblement souriante à travers le bois de la porte.

\- « Tu sais que le Baron n'est pas loin... » menaçai-je ; ça avait toujours marché...

\- « Pas aujourd'hui Serpentie ; il est dans l'aile Sud. » expliqua-t-il avec en me tournant autour. « Alors, t'as des pétards ? »

\- « Non. » répondis-je sans même le regarder ; plus vite je finirai de manger, plus vite je pourrais retourner chez le professeur Maugrey et à mon balai.

\- « Des Amulettes Cocorico ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Des bombabouses concentrées ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Du tomb'oeil ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Du sang de licorne~ ? »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand ; sont rire résonna dans mes oreilles.

\- « Non. » répondis-je encore plus fermement ; je devais garder les idées claires ! Rester focalisée ! Le balai, le sang de dragon, le professeur et la sécurité de Potter. C'était tout ce que je devais avoir en tête ! Il ne m'aurait pas. Aucun d'eux ! Ni Rogue, ni McGonagall, ni Dumbledore et certainement pas Peeves !

\- « T'en es sûuuure ? » demanda-t-il en faignant de nager sur le dos. « Alors, t'allais faire quoi dans le château le soir ? » demanda-t-il ; je sentis de la sueur couler le long de mon dos ; merde ! « Un nouveau hobby ? Une fringale du soir ? Des amiiiis ? » demanda-t-il en plantant son immonde tête devant la mienne. « Ah ! Mince ! Mauvaise taquinerie ; t'en as pas. » dit-il en faisant semblant de rayer quelque chose dans un livre.

\- « Au revoir Peeves. » dis-je en me levant ; j'avais enfin fini mon assiette. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. J'avais du travail, quelqu'un qui comptait sur moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de flancher ! Potter, sang de dragon, balai !

Mais malgré mon silence et mes efforts pour rester calme et supporter cette énergumène, je sentais de la colère monter en moi mais aussi de la tristesse car, une partie de moi savais bien qu'il avait en partie raison... enfin, pour mes trois premières années... mais maintenant ; je n'étais plus seule... Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage ; j'étais enfin dans l'aile sud.. en espérant que le Baron y soit toujours...

Malheureusement, je ne le trouvai pas ; je je pouvais pas me permettre de rester trop longtemps à errer dans les couloirs,j'aurais fini par tomber sur Rogue... Après un bon moment, je vis un groupe de première années passer à côté de moi et tous, sans exception, portait un insigne vert criard sur leur robe de sorcier ;

 _À BAS POTTER_

 _Calvorio_

murmurai-je en les fixant du regard ; un instant plus tard, des masses de cheveux tombèrent au sol et un rire suraigu émergea de derrière moi ; mission accomplie. Je profitai du moment pour me défiler et, grâce à quelques raccourcis, je me retrouvai bientôt devant la porte du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- « Par Merlin ! J'ai pas pris mes affaires ! » m'exclamai-je en me retournant.

Soudain, je sentis mes pieds quitter le sol et être tirée rapidement en arrière ; la porte se referma devant mon nez. Immédiatement, je me retournai et vis le professeur Maugrey dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait à son bureau ; il descendit les marches.

\- « Allez Smithen, y'a encore du boulot. » grogna-t-il en me faisant signe d'approcher ; j'obéis.

\- « J-j'ai oublié mon matériel... » répondis-jeun peu gênée mais il n'y prêta pas attention et me poussa vers les escaliers que je montai et finalement, dans son bureau ; toutes mes affaires y étaient.

\- « Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi vous auriez besoin,alors j'ai pris le bac et tous les outils que j'ai trouvé. » grogna-t-il alors que je vérifiai si tout était là. En effet, il avait pris tous mes outils, dont beaucoup qui ne me serviraient pas vraiment pour cette opération, mais au moins, je ne manquerais de rien...

\- « Merci. » murmurai-je avec un sourire avant de me remettre au travail. Je n'avais jamais vraiment travaillé avec quelqu'un à côté de moi... encore moins un professeur... ou du moins, pas sur des sujets hors programme... Mais étrangement, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça... au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être importante... de savoir parfaitement ce que je faisais ; d'avoir finalement carte blanche... d'être libre...

 _Clac._

Je me retournai et vis le professeur passer le seuil de sa porte ;il s'arrêta.

\- « Je vous confie le bureau » grogna-t-il simplement avant de refermer la porte. Une fois de plus, j'étais seule... mais même s'il faisait tout aussi sombre que dans mon entrepôt ; rien ici, à part mes outils n'était à moi... mes habitudes, les endroits où je rangeais certains outils, tout était bouleversé... mais ça faisait du bien...

Je continuai donc mais, après avoir sorti le balai et morceau test du bac et les avoir laissé sécher, je me rendis compte d'une chose ; le sol était totalement recouvert de bois et il me fallait tester la résistance du bois 'imbibé' au feu...

Je répugnai à l'idée de déplacer des affaires du professeur...mais si je ne le faisais pas, je risquais de les abîmer... je mis un bon moment avant de me décider ; plutôt bouger des affaires et les mettre en lieu sûr, que de devoir expliquer pourquoi l'une d'elle a été endommagée !

Cette opération me pris environ trois quarts d'heure tellement il y avait de chose à déplacer ; il y avait ce que j'avais cru reconnaître comme étant des détecteurs à magie noire, j'en avais vu un très ancien chez Barjow mais il l'avait rangé dans le sous-bassement car il était totalement affolé. Il y avait également beaucoup de malles différentes et extrêmement lourdes que je ne pus déplacer qu'à l'aide de sorts aussi, je me rendis compte, pour la première fois, qu'il y avait une glace à l'ennemi au mur... tous étaient si proches...

\- « Allez ! C'est pas le moment ! » dis-je en déplaçant la dernière malle. Juste pour être sûre, je jetai un sort d'imperméabilité sur les objets les plus proches et le sol puis, une fois chose faite ; je m'attelai à mes tests.

Tous furent concluent, même si j'avais eu quelques réserves pour les réaction au choc de température... mais ça n'avais rien fait,le bois n'avait pas noircit, ne s'était pas fissuré et le plus important, le sang semblait faire à présent partie du bois et n'avait, contrairement à celui que j'avais vu sur les feuilles, pas fumé.

Cependant, il me faudrait tester les deux en présence du liquide que les dragons crachaient... Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire en journée... dragons comme gardiens... ils me verraient... Je décidai donc d'attendre que le soleil soit presque couché et en profitai pour écrire mes deux rouleaux de parchemin sur ce maudit sang de licorne.

Six heures, ma main était raide d'avoir trop écrit, mais devant l'enclos des dragons, il n'y avait plus de place pour les simagrées et enfantillages, ce serait sans doute ma dernière chance et je devais la saisir.

Une fois de plus, je bu ma potion de pare-feu et imperméabilisai mes vêtements avant de m'avancer, accroupie vers l'un des dragons. Une fois de plus, ils avaient été endormis.

 _Énervatum_

avais-je murmuré et, un instant plus tard, mes yeux virent, entre les taches sombres, des yeux jaunes et brillants. Une fois de plus,un grondement se fit entendre et les flammes m'engouffrèrent. Cette sensation était familière mais contrairement à la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas cette peur de mourir... mais juste celle de ne pas réussir... de ne pas être à la hauteur...

Une fois de plus, des cris retentirent et, rapidement, je récupérai mon morceau de bois et vérifiai son état une fois à l'abri des regards derrière une vieille souche d'arbre ; il n'avait rien...bon, il fumait un peu... mais ça devait être une réaction normale quand en contact avec cette substance inflammable... Est-ce que je pouvais seulement espérer mieux ?

Oui, que ça marche aussi bien avec le balai... Après tout, il avait subi certaines préparations que le morceau de bois n'avait jamais connu... et, franchement j'espérais que ça ne change rien...

Les sorciers s'était un peu calmés alors, passant à un autre dragon, je rééditai l'opération mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas juste un léger sentiment d'inquiétude ; j'avais carrément la boule au ventre !

Les flammes m'entouraient, passaient entre mes cheveux et serpentaient entre mes vêtements mais je m'en moquai et, le regard inquiet, faisais de mon mieux pour garder mes yeux grand ouverts et fixés sur le balai... je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur ! Plusieurs fois, mon cerveau divagua et s'imagina comment serait le reste de l'année si je ne parvenais pas à atteindre mon but, si je n'arrivais pas à satisfaire mes attentes... si je le décevais...

Tout à coup, les flammes s'arrêtèrent et, dans la nuit, je vis des ombres s'approcher en hurlant.

\- « Charlie ! Là bas ! » hurla l'un d'eux en pointant vers moi ; immédiatement, je pris le balai et sprintai vers les bois.

\- « Hey ! Vous là bas ! » hurlèrent plusieurs d'entre eux... mais je en me retournai pas et me mis à courir encore plus vite. Heureusement pour moi, ma petite taille fut un avantage et me permis de me glisser dans un tronc d'arbre qui avait sans doute pourrit de l'intérieur... il y avait d'ailleurs une odeur horrible qui me rappelait la fois où, Rusard m'avait assigné à l'éradication de Bandimons dans les cachots de l'école... quelle horreur !

\- « Par Merlin ! On l'a perdu ! » dit une voix non loin de là où j'étais.

\- « Flint ! Laisse tomber et vient nous aider ! »cria un autre qui semblait être bien plus loin. Après un moment et,au bout milieu de la débandade, je pris mes jambes à mon coup avec le balai à la main et ne m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle que lorsque je pus voir la lune à travers les arbres ; l'odeur de brûlé, les claquements contre les carapaces et le son d'une flûte... j'étais déjà à côté de la cabane de Hagrid...

J'étais déjà à bout de force, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester sous les fenêtres de la cabane ; il aurait pu me voir... déjà que j'avais failli me faire chopper par les autres...

Au final, je pris sur moi et retournai à l'entrepôt en prenant bien soin de vérifier que je ne sois pas suivie...

Une fois le rocher en place, je marchai d'un pas lourd vers mon lit,laissai le balai sur une caisse et m'effondrai sur mon matelas.

\- « Dormiiiiiir... » gémis-je en calant ma tête dans mon oreiller... Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi vidée... ou du moins, ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des années... Toutefois, mon regard se sortit de l'ombre qu'octroyait le tissu et se posa sur le balai... je n'avais pas fini les vérifications... ni même refixer les cales pieds...

Je soupirai longuement et, après m'être laissé glisser hors du lit, je m'avançai d'un pas lourd vers la caisse, passé pas moins de deux à vérifier la moindre parcelle du manche, des cale-pieds que j'avais du refixer... des brindilles... Heureusement pour moi, mon jeu de tournevis n'avait pas fait partie des très nombreux outils que le professeur Maugrey avait réussi à trouver.

J'étais à bout, mais dans un élan de professionnalisme, je passai une heure de plus à tout vérifier une fois de plus... que toutes les visses soient au bon endroit, que les cale-pieds soient bien là où ils devraient êtres et, pour finir, je passai un coup de chiffon...

J'avais dû m'endormir sur ma chaise car, le lendemain, je me réveillai avec une tonne de courbatures, les yeux dans les chaussettes et seulement mes deux rouleaux de parchemin de fait pour Rogue...

Ce manquement, me valut d'ailleurs des gros yeux de la part de Flitwick qui, apparemment, n'avais jamais imaginé que je puisse ne pas faire mes devoirs... mais de toute façon, j'en avais rien à faire de son stupide livre et je savais déjà me servir de l'Accio ! Mais bien sûr, pour lui, il n'y avait que les livres qui pouvaient nous aider... ça et attirer des dictionnaires... mais ce n'était pas assez ! Il fallait se mettre en situation ! Se mettre en danger ! Tester les réactions.. mais bien entendu, on était juste en classe ici... on était pas dehors... on avait tout notre temps... un nombre incalculable d'essais... alors pourquoi se donner la peine de réussir du premier coup...

Enfin, à présent, mon travail était terminé et le balai de retour dans la chambre de Potter... Le reste ne dépendait plus que de lui et bizarrement, ça me rendis un peu triste... je n'avais plus de challenge... pas de limite à repousser... non, juste l'attente... et des cerveaux de crapauds à mettre dans la saumure... apparemment, j'avais échappé aux cerveaux de rats... bah, de toute façon, j'en avait déjà enlevé des murs... y'avait pire...

Le mardi matin, le jour du de la première tâche, Potter fut conduit, après le déjeuné, dans une salle, sans doute avec les autres champions... Quand aux autres ainsi que moi-même, nous fûmes tous amenés dans un stade qui avait sans doute été monté tôt ce matin. Le sol était constitué d'un unique bloc rocheux et escarpé en certains endroits. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon... et tous ces idiots qui riaient, se vantaient et disaient savoir ce qui allait se passer... à quel point ils me tapaient sur le système !

\- « Oh ! Pardon. » s'excusa soudainement la personne qui venait de me bousculer ; Hagrid.

\- « C'est rien. » marmonnai-je bien trop inquiète pour en avoir quelque chose à faire.

\- « Alors, ils sont prêt ? » demanda-t-il alors ; je me retournai, ne sachant pas pourquoi il avait dit ça et, à ce moment, je vis un homme roux dont je reconnu immédiatement la voix ; Bill...

\- « Oui, mais je pense que vous devriez faire une battue dans la forêt... » dit-il d'un air sombre.

\- « Ah ? »

\- « On a eu des problèmes avec les dragons... »

\- « Ils ont blessé quelqu'un ? » demanda alors Hagrid.

\- « Non, enfin... pas que je sache, mais y'avait une créature bizarre qui traînait autour de la clairière... elle passait son temps à les réveiller... on a eu un mal de chien à tous les calmer... surtout le Magyar... » ajouta-t-il visiblement agacé ; je déglutis.

\- « Et ça ressemblait à quoi ? » demanda Hagrid avec un air absolument fasciné.

\- « Je sais pas trop ce que c'était ; ça avait les yeux qui brillaient... et c'était rapide... on l'a perdu dans le noir... et ça n'avait pas peur du feu... » expliqua-t-il d'un air songeur.

\- « Un Licheur ? » proposa Hagrid après quelques secondes.

\- « Que ce soit un Erkling ou une Goule... le fait est, il y a quelque chose qui traîne dans cette forêt et il faudrait faire en sorte que les élèves ne soient pas en contact avec ... » ils'arrêta soudain et se retourna. « Ah ! Je dois y aller,ça va commencer. » dit-il avant de rejoindre les autres gardiens.

\- « C'était flatteur comme comparaison... » grogna une vois derrière moi ; je me retournai pour voir Maugrey assis sur le banc derrière moi. Pour le coup, il avait pas tord ; un cochon démoniaque, un esprit à l'apparence horrible et un elfe mangeur d'enfants... ça laissait quand même un goût amère...

\- « J'ai déjà eu pire... » répondis-je d'un ton las... j'avais pas vraiment la tête à m'énerver pour ça...

Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'attendis que quelque chose se passe et sus que la tâche allait commencer quand un grondement familier arriva à mes oreilles. Juste après, il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement quand Diggory entra dans l'arène... Mais tout s'arrêta quand un museau court sortis d'une cavité dans la roche ;Un Suédois à museau court ! J'avais lu quelques petites choses sur eux, mais les faiblesses restaient les mêmes que pour les autres ; les yeux.

Cependant, Diggory, qui tremblait comme une feuille, transforma une pierre en chien et parvint pendant quelques dizaines de secondes à la distraire, mais, quand il fut trop proche de l'œuf ; le dragon revint vers lui et cracha une quantité non négligeable de feu dans sa direction. Il parvint à l'éviter, et tenta de jeter un sort de conjonctivite au dragon, mais il rata sa cible qui bougeait trop vite. Beaucoup de sorts y passèrent, dont _Oppugno_ et finalement, il parvint à prendre un œuf.

Cependant, il n'était pas sauf pour autant. Le dragon se déchaîna et tous hurlèrent quand le feu fut dispersé par les gardiens qui, de justesse, avaient réussi à sortir Cédric d'un mauvais pas ; je ne voyais pas bien d'ici, mais il semblait avoir été gravement brûlé...

'Rien que Pomfresh ne puisse réparer.. ' pensai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse ; je n'avais pas à me faire de soucis pour les autres ; seul comptait la performance de Potter et du balai que j'avais bidouillé.

Après ça, Delacour, la pimbêche du début d'année, endormi le Vert Gallois qui lui avait été attribué, mais dû se débarrasser de sa robe car, en ronflant, le dragon avait craché du feu. Elle réussi néanmoins à prendre l'œuf et, une fois de plus, beaucoup de couples se disputèrent à cause d'elle... c'était une Vélane... ou au moins à moitié...

À ce moment là, une question me vint à l'esprit ; est-ce que les adultes aussi avaient la même réaction ? Je me retournai alors un peu et cherchai dans la foule des personnes dont je pouvais voir l'expression... Hagrid ne semblait pas très affecté.. et n'avait apparemment d'yeux que pour le dragon... ou Madame Maxime... enfin, les deux semblaient immenses et redoutables.

Bon, Weasley, comme d'habitude était en train de baver... je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de ne pas être assise devant lui et, au bout d'un moment... mon regard alla vers le professeur Maugrey... mais je détournai le regard quand le coup de sifflet résonna ; concentration !

C'était le tour de Krum et mon estomac se retourna contre moi. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait utiliser en priorité ; le sortilège de conjonctivite. Je me rapprochai un peu plus pour voir et, quand le

Boutefeu fit feu et qu'une nuée ardente en forme de champignon fonça sur lui, je sentis mes jambes se redresser et me pousser en avant ; il s'était poussé du chemin.

Sans plus attendre, il lança le sort sur les yeux du dragon qui se mit à rugir et, de douleur, il frappa le sol de sa queue et piétina jusqu'à la plupart des œufs qu'il était sensé protéger. Profitant de cette situation, Krum se jeta entre les pattes du dragon et, le souffle coupé, je le vit ressortir avec l'un d'eux ; mon souffle revint et, quand il sortit et que le dragon fut emmené, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus assise mais debout. Je me rassis immédiatement ; c'était le tour de Potter et il avait intérêt à profiter de mes améliorations !

Il entra bientôt dans l'enclos où le Magyar à pointes l'attendait en raclant les pics de sa queue contre les roches qui recouvraient le sol cependant, il semblait ailleurs comme s'il ce concentrait sur autre chose que le dragon ou même le publique...

Soudain, il leva sa baguette magique et lança son sort d'attraction ; maintenant, tout ce que j'avais à espérer, c'était que son sort était suffisamment puissant pour le faire arriver jusqu'ici avant qu'il ne finisse en pulpe sanguinolente.

Heureusement pour lui, le dragon ne fit rien, il ne représentait pas un danger pour ses œufs... pas encore... mais, il me parut devenir extrêmement blafard... peut-être avait-il peur que le sort échoue... ou que son balai se soit encore retrouvé dans le Saul Cogneur... ?

'Pas encore le Saul Cogneur..' priai-je en enfouissant ma tête entre mes mains. Mais soudain, une ombre passa au dessus de nos tête et,dans un sifflement aigu, l'éclair de feu fit son apparition sur le terrain puis s'arrêta à côté de Potter ; j'étais soulagée... partiellement soulagée...

\- « Ne nous déçois pas... » vociférai-je au milieu de la foule en délire.

\- « C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! » hurla un Serpentard.

\- « VAS-Y HARRY ! » cria un autre.

Mais qu'ils soient pour ou contre lui, Potter ne semblait plus entendre quoi que ce soit. Il monta à une altitude vertigineuse et n'était, pour nous, pas plus gros qu'un grain de riz. Il resta là haut un moment puis, plongea en piqué ; le dragon le suivait des yeux et, au moment où les flammes commencèrent à émerger de la gueule de l'animal, il remonta en chandelle avant de décrire des cercles concentriques hors de portée du dragon.

Après un temps, il revint à l'attaque et échappa de peu aux flammes mais, en changeant de trajectoire, il n'avait pas fait attention à la queue hérissée de pointes acérées qui, de ce que j'avais pu voir, lui avaient au moins égratigné le bras. Il ralentit alors un peu et, de son balai, ou plutôt de l'extrémité des brindilles, je fis s'échapper la même fumée rose pale qui s'échappait toujours de la réaction entre le liquide inflammable et le sang de dragon... un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

Cependant, le dragon, ou peut-être même dragonne, vu sa férocité à protéger ses œufs, ne bougeait pas d'un poil et préférait se contorsionner dans tous les sens et battre des ailes violemment que de s'envoler pour en finir avec Potter.

Il entreprit alors, de ce que je pouvais en constater, de jouer les 'mouches du coche' et agacer la dragonne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à s'envoler pour l'écraser. Et, après avoir virevolté dans tousles sens, évité de justesse des jets de flammes et les pointes de sa queue, elle finit par se redresser sur ses pattes arrières en déployant, au même moment, ses grandes ailes noires.

Immédiatement, Potter fondit sur la couvée et, avant que la dragonne ne puisse refermer ses mâchoires dessus, il était hors d'atteinte, au dessus des tribunes, avec l'œuf d'or sous le bras.

\- « Regardez ça ! Non mais regardez ça ! » hurla Verpey. « Notre plus jeune champion a été le plus rapide pour s'emparer de son œuf ! Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Monsieur Potter ! »

Et il avait raison, beaucoup de ceux qui avait hué Potter était à présent, soit mué de stupeur, soit en train de l'acclamer comme les autres. Au même moment, les gardiens de dragons s'activèrent et neutralisèrent le Magyar à pointes qui semblait vouloir arracher tous les membres de Potter.

Soudain, je sentis une main me taper sur l'épaule et, quand je me retournai, je vis le professeur Maugrey passer derrière moi.

\- « C'est du beau boulot. » m'avait-il dit en allant, comme Hagrid, rejoindre Potter pour revenir quelques minutes après.

\- « Vous aviez raison, il est plutôt bon sur un balai. » grogna-t-il visiblement enjoué ; mon regard se posa sur lui.C'était étrange, je l'avais déjà vu sourire, être en colère, sérieux, faire des reproches, être moralisateur... mais jamais je n'avais vu une telle expression de bonheur sur son visage ; son œil magique en dansait presque ! Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Bien sûr qu'il avait réussi ; c'était 'Potter le survivant'. Il était comme comme la mauvaise herbe, rien ne pouvait venir à bout de lui... 'Pas même un lance-flamme vivant' pensai-je en regardant les traces de brûlure que le Magyar avait laissé sur les rochers.

Au final, tout finissait toujours par s'arranger... 'les amis' pensai-je en voyant Potter repartir vers le château avec Weasley... moi qui avait cru comprendre qu'ils étaient en froid. 'les rumeurs,les insultes, les difficultés... y'a pas à dire, tout s'enlève vraiment de son chemin... s'en serait presque suspect' pensai-je en le regardant passer la grande porte.

Mais je n'avais pas que ça à faire, mon travail était terminé ; il avait passé l'épreuve et, de ce que j'avais pu entendre de la bouche des autres, la deuxième ne se passerait qu'en fin février.

Ça me laissai donc du temps pour m'entraîner à l'art du duel et trouver un moyen de passer Peeves sans problème...


	22. Chapter 22

Je m'étais donc immédiatement dirigée vers la bibliothèque, mais quelque chose attira mon attention l'œuf d'or dans les bras de Diggory. À ce moment, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je m'étais rapprochée lentement de l'entrée du dortoir, avait, machinalement frappé les planches avec le même rythme que les autres et, quand j'entrais, un cris strident agressa mes oreilles.

\- « REFERME ÇA ! » hurla une voix presque entièrement noyée dans les hurlement suraigus de cette chose. Les mains plaquée sur les oreilles, je vis un œuf rouler vers moi et, immédiatement, je le saisis et le fermai le silence revint.

\- « C'était quoi ça !? » s'indigna une élève en se débouchant les oreilles.

\- « J-je sais p- » commença-t-il en relevant la tête. « as... » finit-il l'air médusé. À ce moment, certains se tournèrent vers moi en me lançant tour à tour, des regards hostiles, inquiets, surpris ou indifférents. Je restai là un moment, l'œuf dans les mains et le regardai Il n'était pas si lourd pour un œuf en or et, à bien y regarder, on pouvait reconnaître le château de Poudlard gravé sur les côtés. En haut, en guise de fermoir, il y avait une tête de chouette ou hibou avec trois plumes

\- « Rend le lui, Smithen ! C'est lui le champion. » ordonna une fille qui était en sixième année.

\- « C'est vrai ! » ajouta un autre. « Il doit trouver la réponse tout seul c'est le règlement ! » expliqua-t-il en s'avançant quelque peu.

\- « Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites tous agglutinez autour de lui, hein ? » demandai-je en les regardant un à un ils ne bougèrent pas d'un yota.

\- « Et bien ? C'est le règlement pourtant. » appuyai-je sachant parfaitement à quel point tous étaient soit attachés au règlement ou bien trop peureux pour me faire face à moins de cinq. Beaucoup échangèrent des regards et, peu à peu, la salle se vida ne laissant plus que quelques élèves de première année qui, en me voyant avancer vers eux, repartir lentement vers le dortoir.

\- « Tu manques d'autorité pour un préfet. » remarquai-je en lui posant l'œuf dans les bras.

\- « Tu n'avais pas à leur faire peur... » marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « Je n'ai rien fait de particulier. » répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse. « sacrée brûlure... » dis-je après quelques secondes. À cet instant, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais pourquoi j'étais encore là ? Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire de sa brûlure ? Rien ! Voilà, j'en avais rien à faire !

\- « Ouais... » répondit-il en passant sa main à quelques centimètre de la pâte orange répugnante qu'il avait sur une bonne partie du visage. « Alors, qu- qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « La curiosité. » répondis-je simplement en tournant les talons.

\- « Eehhh attend ! C'est le couvre f- »

\- « Je suis pas d'la maison j'ai rien à faire ici. » répondis-je avant de frapper les planches au bon rythme. « Et puis, tu devrais savoir que violer le règlement c'est mon sport préféré. » ajoutai-je en posant un pied dehors. « Ah et tant que j'y pense tu t'es bien débrouillé. » murmurai-je avant de partir à grand pas dans le couloir.

Toutefois, je dus bifurquer pour me cacher derrière les armures car, à la lumière des quelques flambeaux, j'avais cru repérer la silhouette de Miss Teigne.

\- « Étrange, j'avais cru entendre du bruit... » grogna Rusard en passant l'angle du couloir.

Soudain, le bruit des planches se fit entendre et, de là où j'étais, je vis Diggory, la main crispé sur la porte avec un pied en dehors du dortoir.

\- « Vous, là-bas ! » aboya Rusard en pointant un doigt vers Diggory. « Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les couloirs à cette heure ! »

\- « J-je désolé j- » hésita-t-il en regardant à droite puis à gauche je me collai un peu plus au mur. « j'avais cru entendre un bruit alors je-je suis venu voir... » balbutia-t-il un peu désorienté.

\- « Oui et bien retournez dans votre dortoir ! » aboya Rusard en secouant la lanterne qu'il tenait sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- « Oui Monsieur. » répondit rapidement Cédric avant de refermer lentement le passage derrière lui. J'attendis encore un peu, juste le temps que Miss Teigne parte sur la piste d'un élève un peu moins silencieux que moi et, juste après, je chatouillai la poire du tableau qui menait aux cuisines et me glissai rapidement dans le passage c'était moins une.

Après ça, j'allai dans la cuisine et pris un autre raccourci, celui qui menait devant le Grand Hall puis le dédale des Bajoues et enfin, j'étais dans mon entrepôt ! Certes j'avais besoin de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de la surveillance de Peeves, Rusard, Rogue et plus ou moins tous les professeurs qui pouvaient être susceptibles de faire des balades nocturnes... sauf Maugrey... 'Après tout, si je n'avais pas pu lui faire confiance..' pensai-je à voix haute en regardant mon foyer toujours encombré d'outils, fioles pleines et vides mais surtout en désordre je n'aurais plus rien...

Mais tout d'abord, il me faudrait quelques heures de sommeil en plus j'aurais tout le temps de faire ça mercredi après-midi.

Le mois de décembre arriva à une vitesse affolante même si, je devais bien avouer que le temps passé hors des cours particuliers de duel avec le professeur Maugrey me semblaient toujours interminable... De plus en plus, je parvenais à lui tenir tête sans trop me disperser mais, comparé à lui, j'étais extrêmement brouillonne et quand je tentais d'incorporer des sorts dont je n'avais pas l'habitude dans mes tactiques, je me prenais les pieds dans le tapis !

\- « Les sorts informulés c'est bien, mais le niveau de vos enchantements est pitoyable. » avait-il dit et... je devais bien avouer que jusque là, je m'étais simplement contentée d'utiliser les sorts dont je m'étais servie le plus durant mes précédentes années à Poudlard...

D'un côté, ça me faisait mal, mais au moins j'avais une piste je savais par où commencer, quoi faire pour lui montrer qu'il ne perdait pas son temps avec moi. Alors, entre mes recherches pour passer incognito, je m'entraînai à lancer des sort s de plus en plus puissant, à repousser mes limites, voir si je pouvais les lancer sans même prononcer leur nom...

Ce chemin fut un échec presque complet... au final, j'aurais pu mettre ça dans ma poche et m'asseoir dessus... juste... me contenter de mes potions, des balais... mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Je ne pouvais le laisser penser que j'étais faible ! Que j'étais du genre à abandonner à la première difficulté ! C'était hors de question !

Alors je continuai encore en encore ma baguette me répondait de mieux en mieux, mes mouvements étaient plus précis et rapides, mes sorts plus forts, mais ce n'était jamais assez !

'Calme toi...' m'étais-je répété encore et encore... Et ainsi, l'âme plus sereine, je retournais à mes recherches.

Cependant, je constatai une chose plutôt intéressante mais extrêmement gênante une femme toujours habillée avec des couleurs à écorcher la rétine, passait de plus en plus de temps dans le parc du château... Elle s'était plusieurs fois présentée comme reporter de _La Gazette du sorcier_... mais vu sa ressemblance avec un vautour, j'aurais plutôt parié sur _Sorcière Hebdo_...

Et apparemment, elle avait décidé de rendre la vie dure à Potter, Hagrid mais surtout, à Hermione Granger... Cette femme avait l'air d'une... comment disait mamie ? Ah oui ! Une 'fouille merde'.

Je m'étais alors mise à jour sur ce qu'était cette bonne femme et, sa plume avait l'air aussi vicieuse que ses ongles elle n'en avait peut-être qu'après les champions et ceux qui lui faisaient des 'crasses', mais juste pour être sûre, je fis en sorte de l'éviter le plus possible.

Toutefois, ça n'avait pas toujours marché et, une fois dans le parc, pendant que je retournai à l'entrepôt, je la croisai et elle me dévisagea la chasse était ouverte.

\- « D'où vous viennent ses blessures ? Sont-elles dues à une attaque de Scouts à têtard ? L'infirmière est-elle à court de dictame ?... »

J'avais mis un bon moment à m'en débarrasser, mais heureusement, elle ne connaissait pas tous les recoins du château. Raison supplémentaire pour passer inaperçu et vite.

Bien sûr, il y avait les capes d'invisibilité... mais elles coûtaient cher, et les seules qui étaient bon marcher, étaient soit en poil de Demiguise... et donc en piteux état ou avaient été volées...

Après, je m'étais renseigner sur des sorts capables de faire disparaître quelqu'un... mais _Evanesco_ était essentiellement pour des objets inanimés... Merlin seul savait ce qui pouvait arriver à une personne qui se le jetterait... de plus... j'avais un peu trop de lacunes en métamorphose pour me permettre une telle folie...

Au pire, j'aurais pu utiliser un sortilège du même genre que le Repousse-Moldu de la Coupe du Monde... Cependant, je ne préférais pas sous-estimer ceux que je fuyais. Pour Rusard, ça marcherait certainement, mais pour Rogue et cette femme... il me fallait bien mieux et de toute façon, il me faudrait hisser cette barrière dans tout le château ça me prendrait trop de temps et je finirai par me faire avoir...

\- « Eh Gred ! Regarde un fantôme ! » s'étonna une voix avant que quelqu'un ne s'assaille sur la table à côté de moi. « Ouhlà ! » s'exclama-t-il quand je relevai la tête vers lui.

\- « Quoi ? » demandai-je agacée je n'avais pas que ça à faire.

\- « Elle est vraiment pale, hein ? » fit remarquer George en penchant sa tête sur le côté comme pour mieux voir. « t'en penses quoi Gred ? » son frère fit de même.

\- « Manque de sucre ? » demanda Fred en se frottant le menton un sourire mal contenu aux lèvres.

Soudain, une personne se racla la gorge je me retournai vaguement c'était Miss Pince.

\- « George. Descend de cette table... » murmurai-je en me replongeant dans mon livre.

\- « Hein ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant. « tu peux répéter ? »

J'entendis le bruit singulier de la chaise de Pince racler contre le plancher. Immédiatement, je jetai un faible _Repulso_ sur la chaise à côté de moi et agrippai George par la manche avant de le tirer vers le bas ce n'était vraiment pas gracieux, mais il se retrouva tout de même sur la chaise au lieu de la table.

\- « Eh ! T'aurais pu me faire mal. » se plaignit-il en s'asseyant mieux.

\- « Si tu préfères te faire sortir de la bibliothèque alors retourne sur la table, je t'en prie. » dis-je en tournant la page de mon livre de sorts c'était au moins la cinquième fois que je cherchais dedans, mais j'avais l'espoir de finalement y trouver une solution à mon problème.

Tous les deux me regardèrent un moment puis vers le bureau de Pince.

\- « Eh, Feorge t'as failli te faire pincer. » fit remarquer Fred avant de ricaner son frère fit de même et j'avoue avoir laissé échapper un soufflement de nez.

\- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'y aille. » dis-je après m'être rendue compte que c'était bientôt l'heure de mon entraînement au duel.

\- « Eh attend, t'es sûre que t'en veux pas un ? » demanda George en se levant rapidement, une boîte remplie de caramels en main.

\- « Je suppose que je vais pouvoir utiliser ma langue comme lasso ? » demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'assortiment.

\- « Nan, juste te donner des ailes. » expliqua Fred en posant sa tête sur ses bras qu'ils avaient croisé sur le dossier de sa chaise je me contentai de les fixer du regard.

\- « Je passe mon tour pour aujourd'hui. » répondis-je au bout d'un moment j'avais l'étrange impression que cette friandise allait soit me faire flotter dans les airs jusqu'à ce que l'effet s'estompe, ou bien me transformer en piaffe... et c'était vraiment pas le moment...

'Transformer... ? » pensai-je à voix haute en passant le pas de la bibliothèque. Mais j'étais mauvaise en métamorphose... Mais pour le moment, le plus important était d'aller à mon cours avec le professeur Maugrey.

Le cours fut épouvantable je n'avais pas progressé. Je n'avais pas réussi à résister plus de quinze minutes et je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante par un sort de jambe-en-coton !

\- « Vigilance constante ! » avait-il dit en faisant claquer son bâton de marche sur le bois du plancher.

\- « Oui Monsieur. » m'étais empressée de dire avant de jeter un finite incantatem. C'était si étrange, perdre me rendait amère ce type avait le quadruple de mon âge et j'étais pas fichue de le prendre de vitesse ! Bien sûr, c'était un ex-Aurore et il avait son œil magique... Non ! Je n'avais pas d'excuse. Je ne pouvais pas en avoir. J'allais apprendre plus, m'améliorer et il sera rassuré il ne m'aura pas entraîné en vain.

Cette fois-ci encore, pendant que je feuilletais le livre des Weasley sur mon lit, je me demandai ce que je voulais vraiment pourquoi j'y retournais à chaque fois, pourquoi je m'obstinai à m'améliorer alors que le sourire qu'il avait eu lors de la première tâche n'avais jamais été présent lors des entraînements... Est-ce que je voulais montrer que je valais autant que Potter ? Que j'étais mieux ? Que je n'avais pas besoin de la renommé pour être quelqu'un... mais c'était idiot. J'étais toujours restée dans mon coin, je n'avais jamais voulu être le centre de quoi que ce soit... Non... ça n'avait pas de sens... peut-être... peut-être que je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être quelqu'un de bien si on m'en donnait l'occasion... mais peut-être... qu'il le savait déjà. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il me reprenait tout le temps... parce qu'il avait confiance...

Il n'avait pas peur de me rendre plus forte... pas peur de mes expériences ni de ce que je pourrais devenir... Peut-être aussi, voulais-je brûler les étapes, après tout, il ne était là que pour un an... Peut-être n'aurais-je plus jamais la chance de le voir... de lui montrer mes progrès une fois ma scolarité terminée... ou même de suivre encore ses entraînements...

Non, vraiment je n'avais pas envie que cette année se termine. Quoi que, je n'avais plus personne à la maison, j'avais été confiée à une personne que je ne connaissais pas et lui serait à la retraite je pourrais peut-être m'arranger pour lui rendre visite... ?

\- « Tu radotes ma vieille... » étais-ce que je m'étais toujours dit mais l'idée de ne pas le perdre totalement laissait tout de même un sourire sur mes lèvres. Il devait quand même avoir confiance en moi... après tout, il m'avait laissée seule dans son bureau. 'Mais rien te dis qu'il avait pas un moyen dérivé de te surveiller' avais-je pensé mais si ça avait été le cas, que ça n'avait été qu'un test... alors je devais l'avoir réussi...

Un sentiment de chaleur remonta jusque dans mon torse et, pour une fois, je n'avais pas le sentiment qu'il me gênait... au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être plus rapide, plus éveillée que jamais. J'étais comme transformée.

Soudain, une idée me vint je sortis immédiatement le livre que les Jumeaux m'avaient donné, le feuilletai et, après quelques minutes, dépliai un vieux morceau de parchemin annoté de partout : _Skinwalkers_

Je déglutis rien que le nom me faisait froid dans le dos.

J'y jetai tout de même un coup d'œil au point où j'en étais, ça ne pouvais pas me faire de mal. Une feuille de Mandragore à garder en bouche pendant un mois entier sans jamais la retirer, une cuillère en argent remplie de rosée d'un endroit qui n'a pas été foulé par l'homme pendant sept jours, un cheveux et une chrysalide de sphinx tête de mort...

'Un mois quand même !' pensais-je en imaginant à quel point ça pourrait devenir gênant... Mais bon, en regardant une fois de plus comment préparer cette potion, je me rendis compte que, seul la partie de la Mandragore et l'attente du premier orage serait 'difficiles'... pour le lieu sombre et inhabité par l'homme... il y avait toujours la forêt interdite les Centaures, Acromentules et autres ne comptaient sans doute pas dans l'addition... ou bien je devrais me créer mon propre petit carré de pelouse et ne pas y aller pendant une semaine complète...

C'était étrangement familier... et j'étais sûre d'avoir déjà vu ça dans un livre... peut-être les années précédentes... mais comment savoir ? Mes livres de deuxième année avaient été enfermés dans le tiroir sous mon lit et ceux de ma troisième année... les originaux sans doute brûlés jusqu'au dernier et ceux de remplacement rendus en fin d'année.

Bon, là n'était pas vraiment la question, mais d'après ce que j'arrivais à lire de cette recette si je parvenais à faire cette potion au poil près, je pourrais me transformer à volonté. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment sur quoi je tomberais...

 _se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité_

Plus bas, il y avait une remarque

 _Pas de chance, j'ai un furet._

Lentement, je relevai les yeux et regardai mon reflet dans la cruche qui était à ma droite. 'Un insecte... un moineau peut-être...' pensai-je en me fixant du regard. 'Un rat au pire...'

Cependant, il n'y avait rien qui parlait de ce qui pouvait se produire lors d'un échec... peut-être qu'il ne se passerait rien... ou bien deviendrai-je quelque chose d'horrible jusqu'à la fin de mes jours sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit...

Cependant, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça rate... ou du moins, pour que je me risque à boire une potion ratée. Après tout, si la potion n'était pas rouge sang au moment de la boire, alors je ne m'y risquerait pas. Toutefois, il me faudrait non seulement trouver une feuille de Mandragore, mais en plus, je n'avais plus suffisamment d'argent pour en acheter...

Je restai là un moment à me demander si me servir dans la serre des deuxième année... 'Bah ! C'est qu'une feuille personne ne s'en rendra compte...' avais-je pensé avant de me d'enfiler ma robe de sorcier. Une fois de plus, je mis une goutte d'élixir dans mon œil droit et sortis de l'entrepôt avec ma capuche rabattue sur mon visage.

Trouver la serra fut simple, mais ouvrir était plus complexe de nombreux sortilèges étaient présents sur les verrous, mais Chourave n'était pas du niveau de Flitwick ni Rogue et encore moins Dumbledore ou le professeur Maugrey. Fermement concentrée sur mon sort, je les déverrouillai tous d'un geste et, silencieusement, m'introduisis dans l'enceinte.

Il faisait bien plus chaud ici et, malgré la neige de dehors, certaines plantes semblaient encore pleines de vie. Non loin de là, derrière quelques plans de plantes trop sombre pour que je puisse les reconnaître, se trouvaient les Mandragores adolescentes que je cherchais. Rapidement, je m'en rapprochai, attrapai des caches-oreille puis une feuille de petite taille et la découpai d'un coup de baguette.

Le silence était pesant et, juste avant de sortir, j'enlevai le cache et le fit léviter jusqu'à l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé je ne pouvais pas risquer de perdre connaissance à cause de quelques élèves peu scrupuleux.

Sans bruit autre que celui de la neige qui craquait sous mes pas et du vent qui balayait le parc, je retournais dans mon entre où, juste après avoir regardé l'heure je fis une marque pour garder le compte des jours passé avec cette chose dans la bouche.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis que j'avais commencé à préparer cette potion et, non seulement ça avait un goût épouvantable, mais en plus, c'était un enfer pour manger et prononcer des formules une chance que je sache lancer quelques sorts informulés.

J'avais failli l'avaler plusieurs fois, mais par chance, je m'étais mis à tousser avant qu'elle soit irrécupérable.

J'avais alors eu extrêmement peur que les autres me trouvent encore plus étrange, mais quelque chose de plus singulier semblait s'être produit plus que jamais, les filles se déplaçaient en groupe et, des garçons qui, en temps normal, ne se serraient jamais approchés de tels regroupements à moins de dix mètres, se jetaient à l'eau... J'avais dû louper un épisode.

Et ça, c'était sans compter la véritable rangé de mecs désespérés assis et soupirant comme si on venait de leur aspirer leur âme...

\- « J'aimerais tellement avoir autant de succès qu'elle... » s'était lamentée une fille de cinquième année.

\- « Allez vient ils diront peut-être oui maintenant... » chuchota une fille un peu plus âgée. Intriguée, je les regardai interagir et c'est là que des mots affreux résonnèrent dans mes oreilles 'Cavalier pour le Bal de Noël'

Après avoir failli m'étouffer, je passai mon chemin pour aller en cours malheureusement pour moi, le vieux Flitwick avait tout simplement laissé tomber l'idée de faire cours dans un tel chaos et se contentait juste de lire des livres. Enfin, pour mon plus grand bonheur, les cours du professeur Maugrey et de McGonagall ne s'arrêteraient qu'à la fin du trimestre et une évaluation en potion m'attendait à la fin de la semaine.

Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste des listes à retenir... alors, chaque jour, je relisais mes recettes d'antidotes, puis m'entraînais un peu plus en enchantement et défense contre les forces du mal, mangeais et buvais le strict minimum puis allais à la bibliothèque pour trouver quelque chose à faire... Mais même là, on ne pouvait pas être tranquille.

Franchement, je n'avais rien contre Krum au contraire, il était silencieux et, de ce que j'avais cru constater, studieux... mais sa suite était de pire en pire !

Ce maudit bal était dans treize jours et je ne savais même pas si j'aurais la patience de tenir jusque là. C'est alors que des gloussements supplémentaires s'ajoutèrent je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder qui venait d'entrer.

Et cette maudite bibliothécaire alors ça, quand on avait le malheur de s'asseoir sur le bord d'une table elle venait nous engueuler, mais quand la pièce devenait encore plus bruyante qu'une basse-cour...

'Mais achevez les...' vociférai-je en passant mes deux mains sur mon visage, relevant par la même occasion toutes les mèches qui étaient sur mon front, les plaquai en arrière avant de les laisser retomber à leur place initiale.

Je me tournai vers Diggory il était à une dizaine de mètres et tournait l'œuf qu'il avait arraché à la dragonne de la première tâche entre ses mains. L'expression sur son visage était entre l'intense concentration, l'incompréhension et finalement... l'agacement mal contenu.

\- « Je t'avais dit qu'on la trouverait là ! » s'exclama une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

'Achevez-moi...' suppliai-je en laissant ma tête s'écraser sur mon livre, ma voix légèrement étouffée par le papier.

\- « Euh, tu crois qu'elle est morte ? » demanda George en tirant une mèche de cheveux je grognai.

\- « Ah ! Pas encore on dirait. » fit remarquer Fred en me donnant une tape dans le dos . Je serrai les dents la feuille avait failli sortir de ma bouche.

\- « Vous voulez quoi ? » grommelai-je en relevant la tête, la feuille collée contre l'intérieur de ma joue pour me permettre de parler grâce à Merlin, elle était petite.

\- « Discuter avec notre oiseau de malheur préféré depuis Rogue, pas vrai Feorge ? » répondit Fred avec son habituel sourire je soupirai.

\- « D'ailleurs, si tu veux on a des restes d'yeux de tritons, œufs de salamandres, une boîte de chrysalides séchées coccinelle, papillon, insectes en tous genres, y'a qu'à demander. » lista-t-il en regardant dans le vide comme pour mieux s'en rappeler.

\- « J'ai plus assez d'argent. » répondis-je simplement j'aurais peut-être dû ne pas dire ça car tous deux échangèrent un sourire.

\- « Non. » dis-je immédiatement.

\- « Mais c'est rien... » assura George en souriant d'autant plus. « En échange, tu peux juste aller au bal avec notre frère. » proposa-t-il en s'accoudant à la table un de mes sourcils se leva, incrédule.

\- « Ce sera pour toi une occasion de t'amuser, et lui pourra aller à la soirée. » argumenta George.

\- « Et puis on préfère savoir notre frère avec quelqu'un de correct. » ajouta Fred en regardant derrière moi un peu dégoûté.

\- « Mhhh... t'as pas l'air emballée... » fit remarquer George en plissant les yeux comme pour mieux lire mon expression.

\- « Vous avez pas plutôt des devoirs de potion à faire... ? » grognai-je en me pinçant les sinus.

\- « Roooh allez, au moins il aura quelqu'un pour avoir fière allure à sa place ! Mais qu'est-ce que maman avait en tête pour lui prendre cette horreur ? » s'exclama Fred en passant une main sur son visage, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Je sais pas, mais j'espère qu'il n'attendra pas de devoir y aller avec Millicent Bulstrode. » pouffa Fred en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme de son œil George le joignit.

\- « Ah au fait, tu veux pas parce que t'as déjà prom- elle est où ? »

J'avais profité de leur fou-rire pour lancer un _Failamalle_ sur mes affaires et m'éclipser dans la réserve juste derrière un élève de septième année heureusement, le groupe de fans était encore devant Miss Pince. Cependant, je devais faire attention je connaissais peut-être les raccourcis de Poudlard comme ma poche, mes les Jumeaux étaient comme nés dedans... quelque part, c'était plus difficile de les semer que de fuir le basilic...

C'est alors que j'eus une idée comme le soir où Colin Crivey avait été pétrifié, je me précipité vers une fenêtre au fond de la réserve, l'ouvris et, après l'avoir refermé, je descendis le long des gargouilles. J'avais de la chance, cette partie du château était recouverte de statues et les murs pleins d'aspérités qui me permirent d'escalader avec plus de facilité la paroi jusqu'à me retrouver sur la corniche en contre-bas.

Là, je marchai un moment en prenant soin de me baisser pour ne pas être vue par les fenêtres qui surplombaient de peu le rebord sur lequel je marchais et, lorsque je vis un œil de bœuf, je l'ouvris et me glissai tant bien que mal à l'intérieur.

C'était très poussiéreux et je n'y voyais pas grand chose, mais j'étais déjà venue ici et je savais que, sous l'une de ces dalles, il y avait un vieux passage qu'on ne pouvait emprunter que de haut en bas... une espèce de toboggan quoi.

Après quelques secondes, je trouvai la dalle en question, la déplaçai et commençai à me glisser petit à petit dans le conduit jusqu'à ce que je puisse reboucher le trou puis me laissai glisser.

La vitesse était impressionnante et je sentais la pierre érafler ma peau et effilocher mes vêtements, mais il n'y avait rien qu'un _Réparo_ ne puisse arranger. L'écho se fit de plus en plus fort et, quand je sentis l'odeur des cuisines, je préparai ma baguette et jetai un _Arresto momentum_ juste avant de toucher le sol sauvée.

Je n'étais peut-être pas douée pour le duel, mais quand il s'agissait de décamper je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

'Et une raison de plus pour compléter cette potion.' pensai-je en écoutant attentivement à la porte rien. Sans perdre de temps, j'ouvris la porte d'un _Alohomora_ et me glissai à l'extérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, juste deux trois couple qui se bécotaient dans les coins, mais ils ne semblèrent pas me remarquer. Profitant de ça, je me dirigeai vers le Grand Hall puis par le dédale des bajoues mais je ne pris pas la sortie habituelle. Peu de temps avant, j'avais constaté dans l'ombre qu'il y avait une fissure suffisamment grande pour laisser une personne de petite taille passer et je n'allais pas m'en priver.

Je m'y faufilai et, après quelques minutes de marche extrêmement désagréables, je me retrouvai devant une grille rouillée que je dégageai à coups de pied. Le vent et la neige envahirent alors ma vision et les fortes vapeurs de Malt des chevaux de Beauxbâtons, mes narines. Mais ce fut de courte durée car, je me réfugiai dans mon entrepôt où seul mon feu magique et quelques morceaux de bois ainsi que des livres m'attendaient enfin, eux au moins répondaient aux question à la place d'en poser d'aussi inutiles.


	23. Chapter 23

Tout c'était passé à merveille jusqu'aux vacances les devoirs avaient été faits, ma note de potion reflétait, comme à l'accoutumé, le ressentiment et l'amertume de Rogue plutôt que la qualité de mon antidote et, pour les trois premiers jours je passai l'essentiel de mon temps dans la bibliothèque, devenue un peu plus calme, et l'entrepôt.

En effet, seuls ceux qui ne se demandaient pas quelle tenue porter, avec qui aller au bal ou qui en avait eu soupé des devoirs de fin de trimestre étaient dans les couloirs ou dans leurs salles communes à jouer, rire et discuter. Moi, de mon côté, je luttai chaque instant contre une envie ignoble de vomir. La feuille que j'avais déjà gardé pendant dix-sept jours dans ma bouche, était devenue aussi molle et gluante qu'une algue à marrée basse.

Cependant, il fallait que je me concentre sur les ingrédients suivants... mais bien sûr, même Barjow ne pouvait pas me trouver de la rosée d'un lieu sombre qu'aucun être humain n'avait foulé... et il me faudrait attendre un mois entier avant d'avoir une réponse pour mes chrysalides de sphinx...

Et en effet, je savais déjà que c'était un ingrédient que les jumeaux pouvaient me fournir je leur avais demandé en faisant passer ça pour de la pure curiosité... Mais leur prix était trop élevé et un échange avec eu était hors de question j'avais autre chose à faire que de me retrouver couverte de plumes ou à faire de la corde à sauté avec ma langue qui était déjà bien trop occupée à garder cette horrible feuille dans ma bouche.

Toutefois, il y avait autre de chose de dérangeant qui se produisit cette semaine... et ce n'était pas vraiment en rapport avec le bal depuis le dix neuf, j'avais dû échapper aux Jumeaux... je ne savais pas vraiment lequel c'était... j'avais juste reconnu la silhouette, les cheveux et le rythme des pas derrière moi... j'avais l'impression d'être pistée alors je faisais en sorte de ne jamais rester au même endroit trop longtemps et, juste pour être sûre, je me mis à dormir dans les cachots, la réserve, les cuisines ou mon pot chez les Poufsouffles... je ne pouvais pas risquer de les voir débarquer dans l'entrepôt !

Mais ça, c'était avant que Maugrey ne m'ouvre la porte de son bureau plus souvent... Au moment où il m'avait proposé de rentrer prendre un thé ou même de travailler dans la salle de classe, je m'étais jetée sur l'occasion jamais Fred ni George ne se seraient permis d'entrer dans la classe de l'ex-Aurore sans invitation...

\- « Smithen. » avait appelé le professeur Maugrey.

\- « Professeur ? » demandai-je en levant les yeux de mon livre d'enchantement.

\- « Venez, le repas va être servi. » grogna-t-il en ouvrant la porte qui menait au couloir j'aurais préféré rester là, à l'abri... mais, en faisant bonne figure, je refermai mon livre, le posai, me levai et suivi le professeur dans les couloirs. Nous ne parlions pas et ça m'allait... en temps normal... mais là, j'aurais préféré qu'il attire mon attention, même si c'était pour refaire la liste complète de mes défauts, me dire que j'étais nulle... tout, sauf me laisser dans le silence à regarder dans tous les coins... à sursauter à la vue de cheveux roux... à serrer mes poings et mes dents quand des bruits de pas derrière moi semblaient vouloir passer inaperçu...

\- « Un problème, Smithen ? » avait-il demandé en descendant lentement les escaliers j'avais nier ma nervosité en essayant de faire passer ça pour un mal de ventre dû à la faim... mais je savais qu'il ne me croyait pas... et je détestais lui mentir...

Mais il ne me posa pas d'autres questions. Nous nous séparâmes une fois dans la Grande Salle et, même si je n'avais pas touché à mon assiette je restai à ma place sur le banc des Poufsouffles... Espérant que le professeur Maugrey aie bientôt fini de manger je ne voulais pas retourner dans les cachots ou courir dans les couloirs et me faufiler des les tuyaux en espérant que les Jumeaux se lassent... non, je voulais juste être tranquille lire, me détendre, continuer mes recherches et fuir le bruit...

J'avais passé deux heures sur ce banc... Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà sortis... sauf les Jumeaux qui discutaient à la table de Gryffondors... juste derrière moi ils riaient. C'était tout ce que j'entendais... leurs rires et les battements de mon cœur mais tout à coup, le bruit du bois contre la pierre me sorti de cet état. Immédiatement, je me levai, enjambai le banc et sortis en me temps que le professeur.

\- « Ça ne vous ressemble pas. » avait-il grogné en ouvrant la porte qui menait vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- « Pardon ? » avais-je demandé un peu gênée.

\- « Coller un professeur pour ne pas avoir d'ennui avec les élèves. » clarifia-t-il, son œil magique fixé sur moi.

\- « J-j'ai l'impression d'être suivie tout le temps... ça fait depuis samedi... je suis pas retournée à l'entrepôt depuis et je fais en sorte de changer de place le plus souvent possible... » balbutiai-je en baissant la voix un peu plus après chaque mot j'avais l'impression que j'allai pleurer.

\- « Des Gryffondors ? » demanda-t-il après un moment je relevai immédiatement là tête, les yeux grand ouverts. « Vous sursautez quand vous en voyez. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'obstinais à lui mentir de temps à autres... au final, ça ne m'apportait rien et ça ne faisait que lui montrer que ma confiance n'était pas parfaite... Comme s'il n'avait pas fait suffisamment pour moi... comme si je trouvais ça présence inutile et gênante... mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense ça ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une ingrate...

Alors, à partir de ce jour, je m'étais promis de toujours lui dire la vérité plus de secrets... juste la confiance.

Ce soir là, je sortis de la classe après le couvre feu et me dirigeai silencieusement vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage où je passai une nuit blanche à écouter les jérémiades de Mimi... apparemment, Peeves avait encore jeté des pétards du Capitaine Flibuste dans les canalisations... La pauvre ne pouvait-on pas juste la laisser tranquille ?

Ce petit manège continua jusqu'au mardi soir mais, dès mercredi matin je ne sentis plus cette impression d'être constamment épiée.

Soudain, quelqu'un me bouscula puis, une main attrapa mon épaule et me tira vers un mur. Immédiatement, j'attrapai ma baguette, me dégageai en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de mon assaillant. Il me lâcha et, utilisant tout mon poids, je le plaquai au mur en le menaçant de la pointe de ma baguette Weasley.

\- « T'es plutôt rentre dedans comme fille, non. » ricana-t-il après avoir retrouvé son souffle.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! » demandai-je en enfonçant la pointe de ma baguette dans sa joue avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ce n'était pas ma baguette.

\- « Ah, et avant que tu ne me changes en théière pense que McGonagall est très à cheval sur la tenue... » fit-il remarquer en pointant vers la gauche d'un mouvement de tête je suivis le mouvement et vis, à une vingtaine de mètres de nous, la vieille McGonagall en train de vérifier des papiers qu'elle avait en main sans doute des préparatifs pour le bal de ce soir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » vociférai-je en le lâchant je reculai de quelques pas.

\- « Tu es réquisitionnée pour m'accompagner ce soir. » dit-il simplement en s'époussetant.

\- « J'ai dit que je n'irais pas à ce- »

\- « Et, je t'offre des chrysalides de sphinx tête-de-mort... » ajouta-t-il en agitant devant mon nez un petit bocal en verre si McGonagall n'avait pas été là...

\- « Et tu me rends ma baguette avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon. » ajoutai-je en fronçant les sourcils son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus.

\- « Alors, ce soir, huit heures moins dix devant la Grande Salle. » résuma-t-il en faisant tourner ma baguette entre ses doigts avant de me la rendre je l'attrapai d'un geste sec.

\- « Je te hais. » vociférai-je en le regardant partir.

\- « Moi aussi j'ai hâte. » répondit-il en me faisant un signe de la main sans même se retourner.

'Achevez-moi...' murmurai-je en sortant ma vieille robe de dentelle noire de mon chaudron. J'avais pendant un moment pensé lui poser un lapin après tout, il trouverait au moins quelqu'un sachant danser... mais j'avais mieux en tête.

Le simple fait que ce soit moi qu'il aie invité allait amener des railleries, des regards insistants et peut-être aussi, dans insultes et, étrangement, j'espérais que ce soit le cas ça lui apprendrait à ne pas trop s'approcher.

Commença alors le long processus de préparation du Lisse en plis pour mes épis qui, pour la première fois dans toute ma vie, tombèrent en un rideau blond grisâtre... mais lisse. Cependant, je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire... ils avaient trop poussé pour être une coupe courte pouvant être considérée 'propre'... et n'étaient pas assez longs pour être attachés ou autre...

Je tentai donc le tout pour le tout et décidai de coupé l'arrière et les côtés, au niveau des oreilles, très courts et juste laisser le reste comme il était.

Ce n'était ni un pas vers l'extrême féminité ni même une coupe transcendante, mais au moins, elle avait le mérite de faire propre. Après ça, je me préparai une pâte approchant la couleur de ma peau et, après dix minutes, je pus l'appliquer en petite quantité sur mes cernes. Je m'étais alors dit, que je pourrais faire la même chose pour mes cicatrices... ou au moins pour celle qui allait de la racine de mes cheveux et rejoignait mon sourcil gauche... mais elles étaient des souvenirs des marques représentant mes erreurs passées. Les effacer, c'était les oublier... et je devais les garder en mémoire leur donner un sens, puis m'en servir pour moi, elles étaient les reliquats de mon expérience.

Il était dix-sept heure quand j'eus fini de préparer mes affaires mais il y avait encore une chose que je ne parvenais pas à trouver les bottines à lacets que j'avais jeté dans ma valise le jour où Rogue était venu me chercher...

Une heure plus tard, je les trouvai entre des fioles vides et morceaux de bois calcinés participer à une soirée avait clairement été ma seule raison de venir cette année...

Maladroitement, je pris la robe, l'ouvris au maximum, glissai dedans, mais me rendis compte que mes épaules rentraient à peine... Enfin, ce n'était certainement que pour une ou deux valses, je n'aurais pas à trop lever les bras.

Avec précaution, je m'assis sur mon lit et enfilai mes chaussures. Quand mes lacet furet faits, je relevai la tête et mon cœur s'arrêta mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ?! Pour y allais-je ? Je pouvais très simplement lui poser un lapin... ce serait pire que de lui faire honte.

Après tout, ce ne serait pas la fois je m'étais très souvent défilée... mais peut-être que c'était ça le problème...

Peut-être que sortir, imposer ma présence... c'était une partie de mon apprentissage... peut-être que c'était une épreuve... oui, une épreuve pour voir si j'allais me dégonfler au dernier moment...

'Allez, t'es allée chasser l'Acromentule et récupérer du sang de Dragon seule... aller à un bal pendant une ou deux heures te tuera pas.' m'étais-je dit avant de me lever.

La robe était longue, jusqu'à mes chevilles et les manches entièrement en dentelle, laissaient transparaître la peau de couleur disparate en dessous... En dessous, heureusement, il y avait une doublure noire satinée sans manche qui donnait l'impression d'être un bustier...

'On dirait un troll avec une voilette...' dis-je amèrement en regardant mon reflet dans un morceau de glace au mur. En effet, la robe sombre faisait disparaître mon corps en dessous des épaules tout en les magnifiant, donnant ainsi l'impression que j'étais taillée comme un batteur de Quidditch.

'Bah, au moins je dépareillerais pas de George...' ricanai-je en prenant ma cape d'hiver. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente quand je déambulais dans le dédale des bajoues. J'étais nerveuse, résignée mais également déterminée c'était comme pour les flammes du dragon, il fallait réfléchir avant à la meilleure approche, y aller, et se poser le reste des questions après coup.

Et c'est ce que je fis une fois arrivée devant le portrait qui menait au Grand Hall je me défis de ma cape ainsi que de mes pensées, les laissai dans l'entrée du passage que j'avais découvert plus tôt et sortis.

Le Hall était bondé et toutes ces couleurs éclatantes commençaient sérieusement à me faire mal aux yeux, mais c'était un test d'endurance alors, prenant sur moi, je me mis à chercher une tête rousse qui dépasserait éventuellement de la foule.

\- « Noooon ! » s'exclama une voix derrière moi avant que l'on ne me tire sur le bras je me retournai uniquement pour voir les deux filles qui avaient malmené mini-Krum... et leur cavaliers. Deux grands gaillard à l'air pas très éveillé les batteurs de Poufsouffle. « J'y crois pas elle est quand même venue ! » s'étonna celle avec la robe vaporeuse pourpre.

\- « Tu sais, faut au moins un cavalier pour la soirée » commença-t-elle en regardant la foule. « Tu t'attends à ce que quelqu'un ai pitié de toi ? » demanda celle avec la robe à bustier orange.

\- « Crabbe et Goyle sont seuls je crois... » intervint alors l'un des batteurs ils se mirent à pouffer de rire.

\- « Navrée, mais je tiens à mes pieds d'ailleurs j'ai déjà un cavalier... il me faut juste le trouv-ah ! » m'exclamai-je en repérant deux touffes de cheveux roux dans la foule dont une accompagnée d'une jeune femme habillée, elle aussi, d'une robe orangée.

D'un pas décidé, je m'avançai vers les Jumeaux et passai sur la gauche de George qui, comme d'habitude, laissai un peu plus de son poids sur sa jambe gauche quand Fred penchait légèrement en arrière.

\- « George. » appelai-je.

\- « Oui ? » répondit Fred avec un sourire.

\- « Fred, tu sais que ça marche jamais. » dis-je en m'arrêtant à côté de George légèrement agacée.

\- « Et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais... » rit George en posant une main sur mon épaule c'était... singulier... la pression n'était pas forte et la sensation n'était pas du tout la même que quand le professeur Maugrey posait sa main sur mon épaule...

Ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant alors je la laissai et me contentai de regarder un peu autour de moi. Beaucoup de couples, de filles qui regardaient les autres d'un air envieux, de garçons qui jetai des regards aux filles qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à inviter et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je vois les Serpentards sortir de leur cachots.

Malefoy était en tête, raide comme un piquet dans son costume de croque-mort et, à son bras, Pansy Parkinson qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un Murlap dans sa robe à froufrous rose... le côté mignon et sympathique en moins.

\- « Ah, il semblerait que même eux n'étaient pas assez désespérer pour demander à Millicent... » fit remarquer Fred en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Crabbe et Goyle qui, dans leurs costume vert, ressemblaient à des rochers couverts de limon.

\- « Mais pourquoi sont-ils venus ? » murmurai-je un peu déconcertée. Franchement, je ne voyais pas quelle pouvait être la raison derrière leur présence. Ils n'avaient pas de cavalière, n'en trouveraient certainement pas pendant la soirée... alors pourquoi être venus ?

\- « Bah, ils auront qu'à danser l'un avec l'autre. » rit Angelina Johnson, suivi des Jumeaux.. cependant, je n'avais pas très envie de les rejoindre dans leur moquerie j'aurais très bien pu être dans ce cas... 'sauf que moi, je ne serais pas venue.' pensai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à George.

Soudain, les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les élèves de Durmstrang avec Karkaroff et Krum en tête. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs accompagné d'une fille dont les yeux brillants me rappelaient quelqu'un...

 _Granger ?_

me demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes ? Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle que je voyais toujours traîner avec Potter et Weasley ses dents étaient petites et droites, ses cheveux lisses et sa posture droite... S'il y avait une Cendrillon ce soir, c'était bien elle.

Mon regard dériva alors vers le visage de Krum il semblait aux anges et jetait des coups d'œil à sa cavalière... et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire j'aimais le voir comme ça..

\- « Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plaît. » appela McGonagall dont l'habit écossais était tout bonnement... folklorique...

Peu après, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et ce fut à nous d'entrer en premier et, guidée par George, je pus revoir cette joie dans les yeux de Krum ainsi que celle de Hermione... mes lèvres s'étirèrent aussi j'espérais qu'ils puissent profiter de cette soirée.

Quand nous fûmes tous installés aux différentes tables qui remplaçaient celle de d'habitude, les quatre champions ainsi que leur partenaire entrèrent en rang dans la salle sous une nuée d'applaudissements.

\- « Eh Freddie ! Regarde où est le petit Percy. » chuchota George en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

\- « Il remplace Croupton ? » m'étonnai-je immédiatement. Je savais qui il était, où il travaillait et à quel point il pouvait être arrogant et lèche botte, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il soit choisi par le vieux Croupton comme substitut.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour Croupton pour se retrouver là ? » murmura Fred.

'Il a pas dû lui lécher que les bottes...' pensais-je à voix haute. Il me fallut alors quelques secondes pour me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire et, j'étais déjà probablement rouge.

\- « Il n'a pas dû **que** lui lécher les bottes. » tentai-je de rattraper mais ils étaient déjà tous les trois en train de mourir de rire... J'espérais juste que mon esprit ne me ferait pas imaginer des choses pareilles avant de manger.

Cependant, la sensation de la feuille de Mandragore m'avait vraiment coupé l'appétit alors je me contentai de regarder les décorations ils s'étaient surpassés. Toute la salle avait été recouverte de givre et des centaines de guirlandes de gui ainsi que de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond étoilé.

\- « Tu manges pas ? » demanda soudainement une voix étouffée à ma gauche je me tournai pour voir voir les trois me regarder en mangeant.

\- « J'ai... pas très faim. » dis-je en forçant un sourire j'avais pas vraiment envie de leur expliquer pourquoi. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis se mirent à rire.

\- « C'est Hermione qui t'as dit de faire la grève de la faim pour la S.A.L.E ? » demanda Fred en manquant de s'étouffer de rire.

\- « Si c'est ça rassure-toi » dit George en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. « Elle a pas trop l'air de suivre ses propres directives pour le moment... » ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant puis en pointant la table principale du doigt.

Mon regard alla dans cette direction et là, je vis Granger discuter continuellement avec Krum... le sourire me revint...

\- « Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger. » s'exclama une voix qui me sortis de mes pensées alors que mon assiette venait de se remplir de ragoût. « Et tu ne sortiras pas de table tant que tu n'auras pas fini. » ajouta George en imitant certainement la voix de sa mère.

\- « Oui maman... » maugréai-je au bout d'un moment.

Il me fallut un temps incalculable pour finir cette seule assiette en faisant attention à ne pas avaler ma feuille... et franchement, entre la sauce légèrement épaisse du ragoût et la texture de la feuille... il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de différences...

Heureusement pour moi, ils me firent grâce du dessert et, après que tous eurent fini de dîner, Dumbledore nous pria de faire comme lui et de nous lever. Par la suite, il envoya les tables se ranger le long des murs d'un geste de la main, dégageant ainsi suffisamment de place pour permettre aux participants de danser. Juste après, une estrade supportant une batterie, un luth, un violoncelle et plusieurs guitares ainsi que cornemuses, apparut contre le mur en face de nous. Là, huit personnes aux cheveux longs et habillées de robes noires déchirées en certains endroits, déboulèrent sur la scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

\- « C'est Les Bizarr' Sisters ! » cria George qui semblait tout aussi heureux que les autres je me contentai juste de faire d'imiter au mieux la réaction générale. Peu après, les lanternes s'éteignirent et tous les champions ainsi que leur partenaire, prirent place au centre de la piste le bal était officiellement ouvert.

L'air joué était mélancolique, mais ça n'en empêchait pas moins certains de rire en voyant Potter être clairement traîné par sa cavalière.

\- « S'il sort vivant de la poigne de Patil, il aura une bonne raison d'être appelé le survivant. » fis-je remarquer en continuant à les regarder.

\- « On pourra en dire autant de cette pauvre Sinistra ! » pointa Fred en montrant la pauvre femme danser un pas de Polka avec le professeur Maugrey... cette jambe de bois était pire qu'un _Lashlabask_ !

\- « Et de toi. » ajouta George en me traînant sur la piste.

\- « Tu sais pas danser ?! » m'exclamai-je une fois face à lui.

\- « Négatif. » répondit-il en attrapant ma main dans la sienne et en plaçant l'autre au milieu de mon dos.

\- « Je te hais... » vociférai-je en plaçant ma main gauche sur son épaule. S'en suivi alors une trèèèès longue partie de chat-perché avec ses pied et les miens qui tentaient tant bien que mal de rester en vie. En fait, ce n'était pas tant qu'il allait vite, mais c'était plutôt que... ses pas étaient imprévisible. Ce qui me força à danser quelque chose s'approchant plus d'un pas de gigue que d'une valse.

\- « T'es au courant que mes pieds ne sont pas des Cognards. » fis-je remarquer en levant temporairement la tête vers lui, un œil toujours à l'affût de la moindre attaque pédestre. Il se contenta juste de rire et le cauchemar continua de plus bel car, porté par un rythme plus soutenu, George se mit à faire comme les autres couples faire tournoyer la partenaire ou essayer de la 'renverser'... seule différence entre eux... et lui... eux n'avaient pas juré de ce venger des pieds de leur partenaire.

Enfin, ce n'était pas grand chose... ou du moins, c'est ce que je découvris en évitant de justesse la main de Johnson qui 'dansait' avec Fred... enfin, dansait... tentait inconsciemment d'éborgner ses camarades...

Donc, au prix de mes précieux orteils, je tentai, en dansant, de guider George hors de porté de la tornade de baffes que représentait Johnson et son jumeau.

Peu après, la musique s'arrêta mais, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'on était reparti pour un tour, George s'arrêta.

\- « Euh, tu peux m'attendre j'en ai pas pour longtemps » dit-il précipitamment en passant à côté de moi.

\- « O-Ok ? » dis-je en le regardant passer. Il s'était précipité vers un homme plutôt rondouillard vêtu d'une robe de sorcier violette avec de grosses étoiles oranges en guise de motifs Verpey ?

Je restais là un moment à me demander ce qui pouvait bien avoir poussé les Jumeaux à accoster aussi directement une personnalité haut-placée, mais c'est avec joie que je me dirigeai vers les tables pour m'asseoir.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'il font ? » me demanda soudainement la voix d'Angelina.

\- « Aucune idée. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules j'avais presque oublié à quel point elle étaient serrées dans cette maudite robe... enfin, mes pieds l'emportaient pour ce qui était du manque de confort le port de talons devrait être prohibé !

\- « Ah d'ailleurs, samedi dernier, George est allé demander au professeur McGonagall de venir au bal avec lui ! » débita-t-elle je tombais des nues. « Et juste après, Fred est arrivé 'Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?! Tu sais ce que je ressens !' et ils se sont battus devant elle. » ajouta-t-elle en riant je la rejoignis.

Rien que d'imaginer les Jumeaux se battre devant une McGonagall essayant de garder son sérieux était de trop pour moi.

Soudain, je sentis un tissu entrer en contact avec mon dos et, après m'être un peu calmée, je regardais derrière moi et vis George l'air contrarié.

\- « Vous en faites une tête qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Angelina en essayant de garder un ton léger.

\- « On s'est fait dégnommé » répondit Fred en plantant son menton sur son poing.

\- « Ah... et si on allait danser je l'aime bien celle-là... » tenta-t-elle... mais sans succès. Les deux avaient à présent autant d'énergie que des Veracrasses sous antalgiques...

\- « On va devoir les troquer pour Crabbe et Goyle... » marmonnai-je en espérant que ça les fasse bouger sans effet... enfin si, Angelina et moi-même fûmes parcourues d'un frisson de dégoût..

\- « On en est quand même pas là. » fit-elle remarquer en s'asseyant à côté de Fred. Un peu inquiète, je tentais de faire parler George, mais rien ne se passait alors histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, je pris l'initiative d'aller chercher des bières au beurre.

Je revins peu de temps après avec quatre bouteilles de petite taille en main ils en étaient plus ou moins au même point.

\- « Il va jamais le faire, hein ? » demanda George sur un ton las.

\- « Je commence à douter... » répondit son frère en ignorant Angelina qui semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir.

\- « C'est ça ! » dis-je en posant les bières sur la table.

\- « Pas soif... » marmonna George en levant à peine la tête.

\- « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ça et je ne veux rien savoir. » dis-je en imitant au mieux le ton qu'il avait utilisé avant le bal un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- « Oui, maman. » chantonna-t-il d'un ton las avant de prendre la bouteille et une grande gorgée Fred ne tarda pas à faire de même.

Ça mit un peu de temps et au moins trois bouteilles de bière au beurre par frère, mais ils semblaient aller bien mieux... ou du moins, ils s'étaient remis à discuter de friandises et objet de farce et attrape. Apparemment, ils comptaient créer un commerce dans le même genre que Zonko, mais n'avaient ni les fonds, ni les relations nécessaires.

\- « Et c'était pour ça la discussion avec Verpey, pour être mis en relation avec d'autres... » conclus-je en finissant ma deuxième bière au beurre.

\- « Yup » répondit George qui jouait à faire tourner la sienne. « On y retourne ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- « Ok » dis-je en me levant. Angelina et Fred étaient de toute façon déjà partis on ne savait trop où et la piste s'était bien vidée depuis le début. Au final, il n'y avait pas plus de six couples qui dansaient encore sur un rythme bien plus lent et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire car un mal de tête me pris vers la fin du morceau.

\- « Bon bah, bonne nuit » rit George après que ma tête ne soit tombé contre son torse.

\- « Tête qui tourne... » murmurai-je les yeux fermés.

\- « Je savais que je faisais tourner des têtes, mais de là à penser que je fasse tourner la tienne ! » rit-il.

\- « La ferme... » maugréai-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, la chanson se termina et c'est avec joie qu'on se dirigea une fois de plus vers les tables.

\- « Tu remarqueras que tes pieds sont encore en un seul morceau » fit-il remarquer quand nous nous assîmes. « Je mérite des excuses. » ajouta-t-il en faisant semblant de bouder.

J'allai dire quelque chose, mais un éclat de rire attira mon attention quelqu'un venait de d'inviter Dumbledore à danser... et il avait accepté. Apparemment, quelque uns avaient trouvé drôle de faire un 't'es pas cap'.. et bien sûr, George trouva l'idée tellement amusante qu'il m'y entraîna.

Enfin, comme personne ne savait trop quelle serait ma réaction, je fus tranquille pendant un bon moment.

\- « Smithen. » appela soudainement une voix que je ne parvenais pas encore à remettre je tournai mes yeux vers le garçon en question... il avait un coup dans le nez. « Je te défie... » commença-t-il en regardant un peu autour de lui. « d'embrasser George ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant l'intéressé du doigt

Certains recrachèrent leur boisson pendant que d'autre s'arrêtaient de rire puis un silence plutôt gênant qui s'installa et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever un sourcil inquisiteur sérieusement ?

Dans le fond, j'entendis les autres dire que c'était 'trop', que j'avais plus de chance de l'étrangler que de faire ce qu'on m'avait mis au défit de faire...

Je haussai les épaules, tournai la tête, passai ma main droite sous le menton de George pour le rapprocher et plantai un rapide baiser sur sa joue c'est fou comme c'était compliqué.

La réaction des autres allait de choqué à inquiet mais je n'entendis rien de la part de l'intéressé donc je me contentais de tous les regarder, intriguée par leur surprise ce n'était vraiment pas la fin du monde.

Je restai encore quelques minutes avec eux puis, comme je commençais à fatiguer, je m'excusai, sortis de la salle, repris les affaires que j'avais laissées dans le dédale et retournai à l'entrepôt.

Là, j'enlevai ma robe, mes chaussures et enfilai un simple débardeur avant de m'affaler sur le matelas puis de remonter ma couverture sur moi je n'aurais pas fait ça tous les jours.


	24. Chapter 24

Le lendemain, j'eus l'impression d'avoir dormi sur une planche. Cependant, ce fut la seule chose déplaisante de la matinée car, en sortant pour aller prendre mon petit déjeuner, je trouvais une petite boîte devant le rocher de l'entrepôt.

Par prudence, je pris ma baguette et l'ouvris à l'aide d'un _Alohomora_ puis, comme rien ne semblait se passer, je m'en approchai et y trouvai un pendentif accompagné d'un morceau de parchemin.

 _Joyeux Noël_

Précautionneusement, je le fis venir jusqu'à moi et le laissai reposer dans ma main.

'Les jumeaux... ? ' me demandai-je en regardant le médaillon sous toutes les coutures non, il ne l'auraient pas laissé ici s'ils savaient où j'étais, je les aurais retrouvés assis près du feu.

Enfin, ce n'était peut-être rien... mais je préférais le garder juste dans ma poche et en parler au professeur Maugrey. Mais tout d'abord, je jetai un œil à la recette pour la potion du Skinwalker le prochain ingrédient était la rosée d'un lieu qui n'a pas été touché par l'homme pendant une semaine... Et là, j'avais un problème l'hiver était encore bien présent et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir utiliser de la neige ou le givre comme de la rosée... et si je devais attendre qu'il fasse plus chaud, il n'était précisé nulle part que je pouvais attendre avec ma feuille de Mandragore dans une fiole...

Il m'était alors venue l'idée de créer une sorte de microcosme dans la roche... mais je n'avais ni les connaissances pratiques, ni l'argent pour faire pousser quoi que ce soit... Enfin, tout d'abord, il me fallait trouver les Jumeaux pour réclamer mes chrysalides.

Je passai donc une bonne partie de ma matinée à chercher les frères Weasley qui, au final étaient une fois de plus dans leur ancienne échoppe dans laquelle je me faufilai.

\- « Faut diluer les carapaces en poudre avec du sang de salamandre si vous voulez que le goût soit moins prononcé. » dis-je en entrant dans la salle.

\- « Ah ! Rogue II le retour. » s'exclama George qui continuai à touiller le mélange d'un geste lent et régulier.

\- « Tu abandonnes ce pauvre Fol œil pour nous c'est touchant. » dit Fred après s'être levé.

\- « Pas pour longtemps mais je crois que tu m'avais promis quel- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je en voyant Fred se pencher sur mon côté droit.

\- « Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit à la bise ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant je ne dis rien mais mes sourcils se levèrent à l'unisson sérieusement ?

\- « Fallait l'inviter au bal pour ça, Forge. » rit son frère en arrêtant de touiller. « Ah ! Les chrysalides sont dans la boîte là bas. » expliqua-t-il en pointant une vieille étagère. Sans perdre de temps, j'allai vers cette boîte, l'ouvris, regardai les étiquettes et pris trois chrysalides que je glissai dans ma poche je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

\- « Par Merlin ! Freddie, reste pas planté là faut de l'eau ! »

Immédiatement, je me retournai et, instinctivement, dégainai ma baguette et conjurai un _Aguamenti_ ; une fumée épaisse s'échappa alors du chaudron dans un souffle vert, puis la potion, dans un bruit de bouillonnement réconfortant, se tinta d'un rouge profond.

\- « Bon, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. » dis-je en rangeant ma baguette. « Allez, salut. » ajoutai-je en repartant par là où j'étais arrivée.

\- « Eh ! Tu veux pas au moins jeter un œil à ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Fred en tenant ouvert le dessus d'un vieux coffre en bois. Mes yeux restèrent un moment fixés sur la bouche par laquelle j'étais passée, puis ma montre... et comme j'avais encore pas mal de temps avant que le professeur Maugrey ne commence le cour de duel, je me dis que rester un peu ne pouvais pas me faire de mal.

\- « T'as dix minutes. » dis-je en avançant vers eux puis en m'asseyant en tailleur à côté du chaudron qui dégageait à présent une fumée orangée. Patiemment, je me laissai embarqué dans l'énumération de toutes ses potions, friandises ensorcelées, objets de farce et attrape... au même titre que les balais ces choses étaient des objet d'art mes connus dont les gens se servaient tous les jours sans pour autant se dire qu'il y avait de la sueur, du sang et des larmes derrière...

\- « Et ce paquet ? » demandai-je en pointant un objet étrange, marron et pyramidal.

\- « Un marais portable... mais on arrive pas à faire pousser les plantes ça nous donne que de l'eau... » expliqua George en ajoutant de la poudre de pâtes de corbeau.

\- « Et elle est même pas buvable. » ajouta Fred en reposant l'objet dans la boîte.

\- « Et vous avez une idée de pourquoi ? » demandai-je en posant mon menton sur mon poing.

\- « Pas de bon engrais ? Ou bien le sortilèges n'est pas assez puissant ? Enfin, on a déjà essayé avec des graines et une potion de pousse rapide... mais le résultat est le même... » expliqua George en éteignant le feu sous le chaudron puis en cherchant un ensemble de moules à formes cubiques.

\- « Ça fait deux mois qu'on piétine dessus... »

\- « Et vous avez pensé à ajouter de la bile animale ? » demandai-je ils se tournèrent vers moi un peu surpris.

\- « De la quoi ? » demandèrent-t-ils en chœur.

\- « Jamais entendu parlé de l'endozoochorie ? » demandai-je avant de me rendre compte que les deux n'avaient sans doute jamais révisé pour la Botanique. « Bon, pour faire simple certaines plantes ont besoin d'être 'digérée' pour pouvoir mûrir et devenir des plantes... c'est peut-être pour ça que les vôtres ne font rien... » proposai-je en espérant qu'ils aient compris ce que je voulais dire.

\- « On doit les faire macérer dans de la bile ? »

\- « Basiquement, oui... ça pourrait march- » commençai-je avant que mes yeux ne dérivent vers ma montre j'allais être en retard ! « Je dois y aller salut ! » dis-je précipitamment en prenant mes affaires puis en filant comme l'éclaire à travers le passage étroit. « Prenez des sucs gastriques d'oiseau ce sera mieux ! » ajoutai-je en remontant partiellement par le trou avant de disparaître, une fois encore, dans le conduit.

Le souffle court, j'arrivai avec deux minutes de retard devant la porte du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais un sourire sur le visage si les Jumeaux avaient réussi à créer un marécage portable, alors je pouvais me servir de ça pour créer une clairière portable... Rapidement, je toquai à la porte qui resta fermement close.

Surprise, je toquai une fois de plus mais rien ne sembla bouger de l'autre côté de la porte donc, patiemment, je restai à côté de la porte attendant que le professeur Maugrey arrive un livre dans les mains.

\- « Moi qui pensais que vous préféreriez dormir. » grogna une voix devant moi.

\- « Bonjour professeur. » dis-je en souriant. Je me levai rapidement et le laissai ouvrir la porte.

\- « Allez, il va y avoir beaucoup de choses à faire. » dit-il en passant le seuil de la porte.

\- « Quelles choses ? » demandai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

\- « Potter... » répondit-il simplement en posant une sacoche sur son bureau je fronçais les sourcils encore Potter...

\- « à ce niveau là, autant lui donner une notice pour nouer ses lacets. » dis-je d'un ton amère en m'asseyant sur mon bureau.

\- « C'est presque l'idée. » dit-il gravement. « La date approche et Dumbledore se fait du soucis... »

\- « Donc il vous a demandé de lui faciliter la tâche ? » demandai-je sur un ton relativement plus proche d'une constatation que d'une interrogation.

\- « ça ne m'enchante pas de pré-mâcher le travail pour un garçon aussi insipide, mais si vous avez raison et qu'un éventuel retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres y est attaché... alors il faut le tenir à l'œil. » expliqua-t-il en sortant un parchemin de la sacoche à côté de lui.

\- « Et je fais quoi là dedans ? Je suis un pigeon voyageur ? » demandai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse cette histoire me plaisait de moins en moins. Le professeur s'arrêta, me regarda un moment puis soupira.

\- « Je sais que Diggory lui a déjà donné une indication sur comment entendre le message de l'œuf, mais je pense que Potter ne lui fait pas confiance. » dit-il en remettant une partie de sa crinière grise en arrière.

\- « Pourtant Diggory n'est pas du genre à faire d'entourloupe... » murmurai-je en me redressant.

\- « Et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de deux cerveaux valides pour mettre Potter sur la voie. » dit-il en me fixant de ses deux yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Krum et Granger sont de plus en plus proches... peut-être qu'en le mettant lui sur la piste, il finirait par lui en parler ? » proposai-je en me rappelant à quel point les deux avaient eu l'air inséparables au bal.

\- « Granger est trop rigide sur le règlement elle ne lui dira rien... » marmonna le professeur Maugrey dont l'œil magique semblait s'affoler. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la poche ? » me demanda-t-il.

\- « Ah ! Oui... » m'exclamai-je en sortant le pendentif mystère de ma poche. « J'ai trouvé ça dans une boîte. » dis-je en le tenant par la chaîne. « C'était devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt... » expliquai-je en le laissant attraper le pendentif. Il l'examina pendant de longues minutes, le tournant en tout sens et passant son regard magique sur chaque maillon.

\- « Y avait-il un nom ? » demanda-t-il en me fixant du regard se secouai la tête.

\- « Pas le moindre nom... et juste un ticket avec marqué : 'Joyeux Noël'... en lettres d'imprimerie. » expliquai-je en mettant mes mains dans mes poches. « Mais je sais pas si c'est encore un mauvais coup... »

\- « Je vais vérifier ça, en attendant, isolez cette salle de tout son je vais voir votre résistance au sortilège Doloris. » dit-il en claudiquant vers l'escalier qui menait vers son bureau je déglutis...

Seule dans la salle, je mis un moment avant de bouger il allait vraiment me lancer ce sort... ? Tant de choses me revenaient en tête quand je me mis à pousser les tables et chaises dans les coins puis à dresser des barrières insonorisées sur les murs... Mais qu'avait-il en tête ?

'C'est pour voir si ça me bloque toujours ?' me demandai-je en repensant à ma réaction lors de son premier cours.

\- « Tout est isolé ? » demanda soudainement la voix de Maugrey je me retournai immédiatement pour lui faire face et hochai la tête. « Bien, » commença-t-il en présentant le pendentif. « Il n'a rien à se reprocher. » dit-il en le passant autour de mon coup, par la tête.

Pendant un moment je restai là à regarder le médaillon qui pendait à présent à mon cou.

\- « Allez, en piste. » grogna-t-il en sortant sa baguette. « mettez-vous au milieu. » ordonna-t-il en montrant l'endroit d'un geste rapide.

\- « Ah ! O-oui. » balbutiai-je avant de m'avancer vers l'endroit désigné pendant que je faisais glisser la pièce de métal sous ma chemise jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle serait si froide.

\- « Prête ? » demanda-t-il.

 _Endoloris !_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que je sentis tous mes muscles se contracter en même temps et mes poumons s'embraser. Immédiatement, je me retrouvai à genoux, pliée sur moi-même comme l'araignée du début d'année. J'avais envie de crier, de hurler même... quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre à quel point je souffrais, mais mes cordes vocales ne répondaient pas.

Je sentais les larmes monter, mes yeux semblaient trembler tellement ma vision était tremblante et, plusieurs fois, j'eus la sensation que ma langue allait se cacher au fond de ma gorge.

C'est alors que la douleur s'intensifia pour gagner des partie de mon crânes qui, de toute ma vie, ne m'avaient jamais causées aucune douleur. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser et, quand je tombai en arrière, la sensation de mon crâne tapant contre le plancher ne fut rien sinon une caresse comparé à la souffrance que j'éprouvais.

J'étais couchée sur le côté, les yeux grand ouverts et les ongles raclant le bois sombre tandis que mes jambes étaient parcourues de spasmes violents. J'en oubliai presque le goût amère et la sensation visqueuse de la feuille que je devais encore garder dans ma bouche pendant huit jours.. Par contre, c'est elle qui failli me faire étouffer plus d'une fois car, en se rétractant, ma langue l'entraînait vers le fond... Tous mes efforts pour me contrôler, eurent pour résultats de ne pas étouffer à cause de mon expérience.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta et je sentis pour la première fois la brûlure de l'air qui empli mes poumons je ne savais même pas que j'étais en train d'étouffer.

\- « Allez ! Levez-vous ! » grogna le professeur Maugrey en m'attrapant par le bras. D'un mouvement sec, il me releva et, d'abord sous le choc, je me mis à tituber sur mes deux jambes flageolantes... « Dix minutes de pause. » annonça-t-il en s'éloignant quelque peu.

Le souffle court, je le voyais se dandiner sur le plancher, sa baguette à la main pendant que je restai là, les mains sur les genoux, penchée en avant et les cheveux dans les yeux... mais il y avait toujours le froid du métal contre ma peau ça faisait du bien.

Les dix minutes passèrent à une vitesse incroyable et, en un éclaire, la douleur revint. Elle était plus intense et, après la troisième fois, je ne pus me relever.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi... mais une légère douleur était encore présente. Lentement, je me redressai et me rendis compte que j'étais dans le fauteuil du professeur Maugrey, devant un feu de cheminée.

\- « Tenez. » grogna une voix sur ma droite le professeur me tendait une tasse de thé.

\- « Merci. » dis-je d'une voix brisée en en prenant délicatement la anse.

\- « Vous avez bien tenu. » dit-il simplement en me tournant le dos le son de porcelaine résonna dans la salle. « Je m'attendais à ce que vous criiez... » grogna-t-il en tournant temporairement sa tête vers moi.

\- « Je pouvais pas... » murmurai-je en tenant ma tasse à deux mains.

\- « Et c'est une bonne chose. » dit-il en se redressant. « Si votre adversaire est sadique, crier ne fera que lui donner une raison supplémentaire de vous faire mal. » expliqua-t-il en claudiquant jusqu'au tabouret qui était de l'autre côté de la table et à gauche de la cheminée je ne pus qu'acquiescer.

Après ça, je passai le reste de la matinée dans son bureau à lire des livres qu'il m'avait prêtée puis, après le repas, je partis vers la bibliothèque quand, dans les couloirs, je vis Diggory marcher main dans la main avec une Serdaigle il me vint alors une idée.

\- « Hey ! Diggory ! » appelai-je en marchant d'un pas déterminé vers eux.

\- « Smithen ? » s'étonna-t-il en se retournant.

\- « Tu permets ? » dis-je à la fille qui l'accompagnait avant de l'attraper par sa manche et l'emener un peu plus loin.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il poliment, même si je voyais bien qu'il était agacé par mon intrusion.

\- « Il paraît que tu as aidé Potter avec l'énigme de l'œuf... » chuchotai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse il se mis à gigoter, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- « Pourquoi... qui t'as dit ça ? » chuchota-t-il l'air inquiet.

\- « J'ai mes secrets qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » demandai-je toujours sur le même ton il regarda de tous côtés.

\- « Qu'il devait prendre un bain et plonger avec... et l'ouvrir sous l'eau pour écouter... » admit-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- « La prochaine épreuve sera sous l'eau ? » m'étonnai-je.

\- « Des sirènes. » ajouta-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la fille qui l'attendait toujours elle nous dévisageait.

\- « Ok, c'est bon vas-y. » dis-je en passant à côté de lui. « Tout le bonheur du monde. » ajoutai-je avant d'être trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse m'entendre. Maintenant, il me fallait juste trouver un moyen de faire savoir ça à Potter...

Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une idée qui marcherait à cent pour cent, mais je tentai tout de même ma chance et me mis à la recherche de Krum.

Cependant, je ne parvins pas à le trouver ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans le parc et encore moins dans les couloirs... Mais je ne me démontai pas pour autant et, entre mes visites aux Jumeaux auxquels j'avais réussi à acheté la recette du marécage portable, et mes rondes successives, je parvins à me créer, dans un renfoncement agrandi de l'entrepôt, une véritable petite clairière. Toutefois, je m'étais plantée dans les quantités d'eau et avait, sans faire exprès, ajouté une mare.

Enfin, la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire, c'était de trouver un moyen de transformer la neige qui tombait en une pluie fine qui permettrait de former la rosée dont j'avais besoin.

Je fis donc un essai et déplaçai mon feu éternel au dessus d'un trou que j'avais creusé dans la roche et juste au dessus de la partie couverte d'herbe il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que personne ne le remarque et que l'ombre apportée par les quelques arbres soit suffisante...

Pendant cette semaine, je passais mes nuits dans mon pot chez les Poufsouffles et fis en sorte de me faire coller par ce bon vieux Rogue, ce qui n'était pas bien dur... et lui volait une cuillère en argent... enfin disons un emprunt à durée indéterminée.

Le deux janvier, je retournai dans l'entrepôt, attendis la nuit et déposai ma fiole en cristal à la lumière de la pleine lune. Dedans, je mis un cheveux, la feuille de Mandragore dont j'étais plus que contente de me débarrasser, une chrysalide de sphinx tête-de-mort et une cuillerée de la rosée qui avait pris forme dans la petite clairière que j'avais mise à l'ombre.

Ensuite, je pris la fiole et la déposai dans le premier tiroir de ma malle-bibliothèque. Et depuis cette nuit là, je me mis à réciter ces quelques mots

 _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_

et ce, au lever mais aussi au coucher du soleil à partir de là, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le prochain orage mais surtout le premier éclair.

Les cours reprirent le quatre janvier et c'est avec ennui que je me retrouvai avec les Gryffondors et Chourave dans une serre à me les peler. Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de me relâcher, je devais encore trouver un moyen de pousser Potter à suivre le conseil de Cédric... Mais Krum restait introuvable, ou du moins, pas aux heures où j'avais du temps libre et j'étais de plus en plus sûre que Granger garderait ça pour elle même s'il lui en parlait...

Mais, plus tard dans la semaine, quand je passai chez les Jumeaux pour voir où en était leurs expériences, j'entendis quelque chose de très intéressant apparemment, Rita Skeeter, la femme rapace qui m'avait suivi pour avoir des 'informations', avait écrit un article sur le fait que Hagrid soit un demi-géant... Et alors, il n'était pas un monstre pour autant. Et surtout, c'était bien une idée de Crabbe de dire qu'il avait été mordu par un Veracrasse... ils n'avaient même pas de dents !

Dans ma tête cependant, une autre information fit tilt Potter et ses amis étaient souvent fourrés chez Hagrid... Alors, peut-être, comme il était au plus bas, ils iraient le voir... et peut-être que lui pourrait mettre la pression à Potter pour qu'il suive la piste de Cédric...

Ce plan était presque stupide, mais je tentai ma chance et profitai de mon mercredi après-midi pour aller à Pré-au-lard acheter un gâteau avec tout l'argent qu'il me restait et retournai à Poudlard. Les pieds enfoncés dans la poudreuse, je me présentai devant la cabane et toquai plusieurs fois et entendis des aboiements bruyants, avant qu'une masse de cheveux noirs et hirsutes ne dépassent de la porte.

\- « C'est pour quoi ? » demanda une voix qui était clairement fatiguée.

\- « Je voulais juste vous amener ce gâteau j'espère que vous n'avez pas d'allergies... » dis-je un peu gênée en lui présentant le paquet qui me pesait déjà sur les bras. Il sembla dubitatif et la porte se referma avant que le bruit de verrous ne se fasse entendre. La porte s'ouvrit peu après sur un chien noir énorme et un Hagrid qui semblait abattu et exténué.

\- « Entrez...euh Smithen c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, ça voix un peu brisée j'acquiesçai avec un sourire. Tout était très haut ici, et je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de la maison d'un garde-chasse aussi grand, mais même les tasses ici ressemblaient à des cruches...

\- « Du thé ? » demanda-t-il en posant une vieille théière sur la table j'acceptai. « De mes élèves, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous soyez la première à venir... » marmonna-t-il en pensant certainement que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

\- « Potter et ses amis n'ont pas encore fini leurs devoirs, mais de ce que les Jumeaux Weasley m'ont dit, ils prévoient de venir très bientôt. » dis-je en espérant pouvoir amener la conversation sur Potter... mais surtout, sur la deuxième tâche.

\- « Ah... » dit-il en se laissant presque tomber sur sa chaise. J'attendis pendant un bon moment en regardant le contenu de ma tasse qui diminuai peu à peu... mais il ne parla pas plus et je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi parler avec lui... sauf peut-être des Scroutts

\- « Les Scroutts vont bien ? » demandai-je en reposant ma tasse.

\- « Il y en a un qui est mort de froid... » répondit-il en faisant tourner sa tasse entre ses mains.

\- « Ah mince... » murmurai-je en baissant une fois de plus les yeux sur le contenu de ma tasse elle était presque vide. « Dites, à part le calamar géant, y'a des sirènes dans le Lac noir ? » demandai-je.

\- « Il y a des êtres de l'eau en effet. » répondit Hagrid en finissant sa tasse d'un trait. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

\- « Et bien on m'a dit que Potter avait découvert ça en résolvant l'énigme de l'œuf d'or... » répondis-je en souriant mentalement quand son visage s'illumina partiellement.

\- « Il a vraiment trouvé ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix qui trahissait sa joie j'acquiesçai.

\- « Mais vous pourrez lui demander quand il viendra vous voir cette semaine. » dis-je avant de regarder ma montre il était déjà cinq heures. « Il faut que je retourne au château. » annonçai-je en me levant de ma chaise. « merci encore pour le thé. » ajoutai-je quand il se leva pour m'ouvrir la porte.

\- « M-merci à vous... » dit-il une main sur la clenche je descendis les marches qui me déposèrent sur la poudreuse et me retournai.

\- « Professeur ne vous laissez pas faire par cette Skeeter. » ajoutai-je avant de me mettre en route j'avais de la chance, il fallait juste que Potter aille chez son ami, soit chamboulé par son état et la joie qu'il dégageait et tout irait comme sur des roulettes... ou du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais...


	25. Chapter 25

C'était déjà la mi-janvier, je m'étais fait coller une fois de plus par Rogue et en profitai pour lui rendre sa cuillère et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je pu retrouver le goût délicieux des plats servis pendant les repas plus de cette chose gluante et ignoble ! Quand à l'affaire dont j'avais été chargée ça n'allait pas exactement comme je l'aurais espéré.

De ce que je savais, Potter n'était toujours pas allé chez Hagrid... Quelle manque de compassion ! Et de plus en plus, je m'étais demandé pourquoi il rechignait tant à suivre les indication de Diggory... après tout, il était préfet, un Poufsouffle pure-souche et n'avait jamais fait la moindre crasse à qui que ce soit...

Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir aidé... purement et simplement... après tout, c'était contre le règlement... et les deux le savaient... mais Diggory avait déjà omit des choses m'avait permis de sortir après le couvre-feu... Il y avait donc eu quelque chose entre les deux... un service rendu peut-être...

Sand doute, c'était bien le genre du petit Diggory de plier le règlement pour rendre la pareille... Mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi Potter boudait ses indications...

\- « Fais gaffe Liz, tu vas te fouler un neurone. » rit soudainement une voix derrière moi.

\- « Ils ont l'habitude d'êtres sollicités merci. » dis-je en refermant mon livre de potion. Mon regard se leva alors vers les Jumeaux qui semblaient être bien déterminés. « Vous deux, vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête... »

\- « Oui, ça s'appelle des cheveux. » répondit George en offrant sa meilleure imitation de Percy.

\- « On va aux Trois Balais ça te tente ? » demanda Fred en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Je m'apprêtai à refuser quand, dans le lointain, je vis Potter et sa clique se diriger vers Pre-au-lard c'était l'occasion.

\- « Pourquoi pas ? » murmurai-je en me levant du rocher sur lequel j'étais assise en plus, il commençai à faire un peu froid.

C'est donc à trois que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Pub où je crus reconnaître quelqu'un...

\- « C'est pas Verpey là-bas ? » dis-je en m'arrêtant à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée du hameau.

\- « Où ça ? » dirent les Jumeaux à l'unisson.

\- « Au Trois Balais il y est entré. » dis-je en désignant l'endroit d'un mouvement de tête. Les deux se regardèrent un moment puis se mirent à marcher de plus en plus vite vers l'établissement. C'est deux là me tueraient...

Peu après, j'arrivai devant la porte du pub au moment où le chef du département des sports en sorti

\- « Excusez-moi. » dit-il précipitamment avant de partir dans la direction de la Tête de Sanglier.

\- « Veuillez nous excuser. » dit alors une autre voix et, surprise, je me mis encore plus sur le côté, laissant ainsi passer un groupe de Gobelins qui semblaient suivre Verpey de près... Tout le monde n'avait pas des Gobelins aux fesses... et ce type m'intriguait de plus en plus... en fait, la seule autre personne que j'avais vu être suivie par des Gobelins, c'était un vieil escroc dans l'Allée des Embrumes... ce type avait-il des dettes si conséquentes ?

Haussant les épaules, je rentrai dans le pub et m'installai avec les Jumeaux à une table dans le fond gauche de la salle Potter et les autres y étaient encore.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » entendis-je Weasley demander à Potter.

\- « Il a proposé de m'aider pour l'œuf d'or » répondit-il.

\- « Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore serait très content s'il savait que Verpey a voulu t'inciter à tricher ! » dit Granger, que j'entendis à peine. « J'espère qu'il essaye aussi d'aider Cedric ! »

\- « Non, je lui ai déjà posé la question. »

Voilà qui était très intéressant... alors comme ça, Verpey avait ses favoris et voulais faire gagner Potter...

\- « Eh ! Tu prends quoi ? » demanda soudainement Fred en me donnant un petit coup de coude.

\- « Euh... » dis-je précipitamment en fouillant mes poches juste pour me rappeler que j'avais tout claqué dans le gâteau pour approcher Hagrid.

\- « Je reviens. » annonça-t-il en sortant quelques Mornilles de plus.

\- « Arrête, c'est pas la peine ! » vociférai-je en essayant de l'attraper par la manche je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'avoir une dette envers lui... mais il était déjà au bar.

\- « C'est bon, t'en fait pas pour ça on peut bien t'offrir un verre... » dit George en se laissant aller en arrière sur sa chaise.

\- « Oui mais je suis vraiment à sec... » dis-je précipitamment. « J'ai rien pour rembourser et vous avez besoin de cet argent pour le projet ! » ajoutai-je en serrant le tissu de ma jupe j'avais horreur de laisser les autres me donner sans rien pouvoir rendre en retour.

\- « T'en fait pas pour l'argent les friandises se vendent bien et puis notre poule aux œufs d'or aura beau fuir, elle ne pourra pas se cacher pour toujours... » dit Fred en posant une bouteille de Bièraubeurre devant moi. « Et pour la bière on va dire que c'est pour nous avoir aidé avec le marécage portable. » ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour.

\- « Allez, à notre collaboration ! » dit George en levant sa bière.

\- « Et à l'entre-aide. » ajouta Fred un peu hésitante, je levai également ma bouteille. Ça pourrait toujours m'être utile...

\- « Au fait quand vous parliez de la 'poule aux œufs d'or'... vous parliez de Verpey ? » demandai-je en reposant ma bière tous deux acquiescèrent.

\- « On a fait un pari avec lui à la Coupe du Monde si Krum attrapait le Vif d'or mais que l'Irlande gagnait quand même, alors il nous introduisait aux fournisseurs de Zonko et nous refilait un petit pactole. » expliqua-t-il avant de prendre une grande gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre.

\- « Et je suppose qu'une plainte serait inutile... » dis-je en posant mon menton sur mon poing les deux acquiescèrent.

\- « Les paris oraux sont jugés illégaux on s'est renseignés... » dit George un peu maussade.

\- « Et c'est pour ça que vous lui courrez après... » murmurai-je en finissant ma bière ils acquiescèrent.

\- « Enfin, il pourra pas fuir... en insistant suffisamment, on finira bien par avoir notre dû. » dit Fred en retrouvant son sourire. J'aurais alors voulu leur dire que c'était sans doute peine perdue que ce type avait sans doute plus de créanciers aux trousses que de dents... mais je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, je n'avais pas envie de les voir avec un visage triste... je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de voir ça. Alors, sans un mot, je me contentais de les écouter parler de nouvelles recettes, des résultats des tests qu'ils avaient fait sur les élèves de Gryffondor qui avaient accepté de jouer les cobaye... D'un côté, j'avais envie de m'amuser et c'était agréable de les entendre... mais mon cerveau suivait également Potter à la trace.

\- « Verpey n'avait pas l'air très content de nous rencontrer, tu ne trouves pas, Bozo ? Pour quelle raison, à ton avis ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec une bande de gobelins accrochés à ses basques ? Il dit qu'il leur fait visiter le village... Quelle idiotie... Il a toujours été incapable de mentir convenablement. Tu crois qu'il mijote quelque chose ? On devrait peut-être faire notre petite enquête ? Imagine un peu : _Déshonneur pour l'ex-directeur des sports magiques, Ludo Verpey..._ Pas mal comme accroche, tu ne trouves pas ? Il suffit de dénicher une histoire qui aille avec... » débita une voix désagréable qui me rappelait étrangement quelque chose.

\- « Vous essayez encore de briser la vie de quelqu'un ? » lança soudainement Potter je me retournai et vis que cette bonne femme était la même que celle qui m'avait poursuivi pour me poser des questions... celle de l'article sur Hagrid...

\- « Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « C'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te joindre à... »

\- « Je ne m'approcherais pas de vous même avec un balai de trois mètres ! » répliqua Potter visiblement furieux. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça à Hagrid ? » ça s'annonçait bien...

\- « Nos lecteurs ont le droit de connaître la vérité, Harry, je ne fais que mon... »

\- « On s'en fiche qu'il soit un demi-géant ! » s'écria Potter. « Il n'y a strictement rien à lui reprocher ! »

C'est marrant, d'un côté, j'étais contente de voir que Hagrid n'était pas vu comme un danger public même par ses amis.. mais il y avait toujours un petit côté amer à ça... pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu ça ? Pourquoi Dumbledore m'avait directement dit que je l'avais profondément déçu, alors qu'il défendait les autres sans rien attendre d'eux ? Même moi, il ne m'avait gardée que pour avoir un œil sur mes activités...

\- « Et si tu me parlais un peu du Hagrid que tu connais, Harry ? » dit-elle sur un ton mielleux. « De l'homme qui se cache derrière les muscles ? Des raisons de votre amitié si improbable ? Est-ce que c'est un substitut du père, pour toi ? »

Soudain, Granger se leva, sa bouteille à la main comme si elle voulait la jeter à la figure de cette affreuse gargouille.

\- « Vous êtes horrible ! » dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. « Vous n'avez aucune considération pour personne, tout ce qui compte pour vous, c'est de trouver quelque chose à écrire sur n'importe qui. même sur Ludo Verpey... »

\- « Assieds-toi donc, espèce de petite sotte et ne parle pas sans savoir. » répliqua froidement Skeeter, avec un regard féroce. « Je pourrais te raconter sur Ludo Verpey des choses à te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête... Ce qui leur ferait peut-être du bien, » ajouta-t-elle en regardant la tignasse de Granger.

\- « Venez, on s'en va. » dit sèchement Granger en rangeant sa chaise. Tous trois sortirent et, ils n'avaient même pas passé le pas de la porte que la Plume de Skeeter glissait d'un côté à l'autre d'un morceau de parchemin sur sa table.

À ce moment, une idée me vint.

\- « Excuse Freddie. » murmurai-je en attrapant sa bouteille à moitié vide.

\- « Hey ! » dit-il en se retournant pendant que je me dirigeai vers le bar. Cependant, je m'arrangeai pour passer devant la table de Skeeter et trébuchai sur une dalle qui dépassai du sol inégal.

\- « Ah ! » s'exclama la vieille goule en se recevant la Bièraubeurre sur elle. « Mais regardez où vous marchez ! » hurla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.

\- « Toutes mes excuses » avais-je balbutié en essayant de l'aider.

\- « Éloignez-vous de moi, vous en avez déjà fait assez ! »

Après ça, je sortis du pub et m'adossai contre la paroi de l'établissement, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- « C'était quoi l'embrouille ? » demanda soudainement la voix de George qui venait de passer la porte, suivi de son frère.

\- « Tien ! » dis-je en jetant deux Mornilles à Fred ils se regardèrent un moment.

\- « Mais t'étais pas à sec ? » demanda George l'air incrédule je ris.

\- « Moi oui... Skeeter non. » répondis-je avant de me décoller de la paroi et me diriger vers Poudlard.

\- « Tu sais quoi, » commença George en posant une main sur mon épaule après m'avoir rattrapé. « je crois que les Poufsouffles ont tort. » ajouta-t-il en continuant à marcher à côté de moi.

\- « Ouais t'es pas une Serpentard. » pointa Fred en posant, lui aussi une main sur mon autre épaule ils commençaient déjà à m'exaspérer et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, je sentis la sensation glacée du pendentif que j'avais gardé.

\- « Vrai tu fais des crasses qu'aux empêcheurs de tourner en rond. » rit George Je ne dis rien, mais les fixai à tour de rôle avant de me dégager et partir vers le château seule je n'avais pas besoin d'une analyse psychologique de cinquième zone ni même de quelqu'un pour me dire à quelle maison ou groupe j'appartenais... ça ne faisait tout simplement pas la personne qu'on était.

Enfin, comme j'avais envie de voir si mon petit plan avait marché, j'allai directement à la lisière de la forêt, attendis un petit moment avant d'aller à l'arrière de la cabane de Hagrid pour voir s'ils étaient toujours là dedans.

\- « Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir, Harry ? Que tu gagnes. C'est vraiment ce que je souhaite. Ça leur montrerait un peu, à tous... qu'on n'a pas besoin d'avoir le sang pur pour y arriver. Et qu'on n'a pas à avoir honte de ce qu'on est. Ça leur montrerait que c'est Dumbledore qui a raison en acceptant tous ceux qui ont des dons pour la magie, d'où qu'ils viennent. Au fait, comment tu t'en sors, avec cet œuf ? »

\- « Bien, » assura Potter. « Très bien. »

\- « Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle... Montre-leur un peu, Harry, montre-leur. Sois plus fort que tous les autres. »

Un rictus s'étala sur mes lèvres et, sans perdre de temps, je me mis à suivre Potter et faire des rondes devant le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondors l'ancienne entrée de la boutique des Jumeaux n'en était pas loin... comme quoi, ils avaient toujours été plus utiles qu'on le pensait.

Un soir, quand Weasley rentra étrangement tard dans la salle commune, j'entendis un bruit de parchemin que l'on froisse.. or, il n'en avait pas en main et contrairement à Granger, il n'était pas du genre à se balader avec des devoirs faits à l'avance dans ses poches.

Je décidai donc de suivre se bruit et, à force d'efforts auditifs, je parvins devant la statue de Boris le Hagar...

Au bout d'un moment, une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore et, de là où j'étais j'aperçus des robinets La salle de Bain des préfets ?

\- « Potter a des goûts de luxe... » murmurai-je en disparaissant derrière une tapisserie qui donnait sur un autre raccourcis. Tout ce qu'il me fallait faire maintenant, c'était rendre compte de la situation au professeur Maugrey.

C'est donc dans cette optique que je me dirigeai vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, forçai la porte avec un _Alohomora_ et allai toquer à son bureau.

Il y eu un bruit de verre entrant en contact avec quelque chose puis le son du bois contre le parquet, quoi qu'un peu étouffer, parvint à mes oreilles la porte s'ouvrit.

\- « Du nouveau ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Potter est dans la salle de bain des préfets. » dis-je simplement en glissant mes mains dans mes poches ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant puis un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

\- « Il s'est enfin décidé... » grogna-t-il en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte j'acquiesçai.

\- « Le tout, c'est de jouer la bonne corde. » répondis-je avec le sourire.

\- « Je devrais participer à la loterie plus souvent ... » dit-il en rejetant sa crinière grise en arrière je levai un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- « J'ai de la chance d'avoir parié sur le bon cheval. » expliqua-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Bon, je vais faire ma ronde. » grogna-t-il en passant le seuil de la porte je me reculai pour lui laisser de la place et sortis de la salle en même temps que lui.

\- « Bonne ronde. » dis-je en le regardant claudiquer vers l'escalier il me salua de la main sans se retourner et disparut dans l'obscurité peu après.

Enjouée, je passai par plusieurs raccourcis et m'affalai sur mon vieux matelas. Une chaleur agréable se dégagea alors sur mon torse et, pour une fois, je ne sentis plus le froid du métal... mais juste la fierté d'avoir accomplie quelque chose d'important jusque au bout... et cette expression sur ce visage buriné, était juste pour moi...

Le reste du mois ainsi que les dix premiers de février se passèrent plutôt bien et ne comportaient rien de vraiment notable... sauf peut-être le professeur Maugrey qui, de temps à autre, regardait une vieille carte... mais je ne lui avait jamais rien demandé ce n'était pas mes affaires.

De plus, j'avais cru voir des images bouger dessus... peut-être était-ce des photos ? Peut-être avait-il enfin mis la main sur des portraits de famille et se replongeait dans ses souvenirs... ?

Ou peut-être, était-ce une liste de tous ceux qu'il avait envoyé à Azkaban... ou bien juste de ceux qui y avait échappé à cause des failles de la justice... comme il me l'avait dit si souvent « Il n'y avait rien qu'il détestait plus qu'un Mangemort en liberté. »

Je passai donc le plus claire de mon temps à étudier, m'entraîner avec le professeur Maugrey et à bidouiller le balai de mini-Krum... Je l'avais sortis de sa boîte quelques semaines auparavant... mais, contrairement à ce que j'avais ressenti les mois précédents... il y avait quelque chose de beau, de doux... et nostalgique dans la façon dont la lumière des flammes dansaient sur le bois ciré...

Mais ce n'étaient plus des larmes qui m'échappaient quand je travaillais le bois ou sur des plans pour étudier l'ergonomie... Non, seuls des sourires venaient tirer mes traits...

Au final, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais décidé de m'y remettre... mais plusieurs fois en cherchant des outils, j'avais mis la main sur mes multiplettes et, au bout d'un moment, je me dis que, si j'avais voulu faire ce balai pour mini-Krum... alors peut-être qu'en faire profiter le vrai serait la meilleure chose à faire... au moins il ne resterait pas là à prendre la poussière...

Je me mis donc à étudier les ralentis que j'avais enregistré, prendre des mesures, rapporter à la bonne échelle... Avec tout ça, j'en avais presque oublié de réciter à chaque coucher et lever du soleil ma formule... tout ce que j'espérai, c'était que le prochain orage arriverait rapidement.

\- « Et pour les nougats ? » demanda Fred.

\- « Je vous l'ai dit diluer les carapaces avec du sang de salamandre... ça enlève le goût acide. » dis-je en glissant mes mains dans mes poches.

\- « Ouais mais ça leur donne une couleur bizarre... » dit George qui tenait dans ses mains un carnet de recettes. « On a déjà essayé... »

\- « Et du sang de dragon ? » proposai-je après quelques instants de réflexion.

\- « Mhm, et tu me diras où t'en trouves... » répliqua Fred en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. « Rah, ce chapeau me gratte ! » vociféra-t-il en l'enlevant.

\- « Messieurs Weasley ! » appela soudainement la voix tranchante de McGonagall.

\- « Ne me dîtes pas que vous lui avez encore fait une farce... » vociférai-je quand nous nous fûmes tous trois arrêtés. Nous nous retournâmes et, quand elle arriva devant nous, elle me regarda brièvement comme si elle se demandait pourquoi je ne partais pas.

\- « Vous pouvez y aller, Mademoiselle Smithen. » ordonna-t-elle à moitié, d'un ton que je trouvais aussi lugubre que désagréable.

\- « Oui, professeur. » dis-je en tournant les talons. Je ne revins pas au château ce soir là et pris simplement quelque chose à manger puis, vers cinq heures, je récitai mon incantation et tentai de dormir un peu.

Ce temps de repos fut toutefois inutile car, au moment où j'eus l'impression de pouvoir dormir, je vis une sorte de flash... puis le tonnerre secoua les parois rocheuses...

Sans même réfléchir, je me précipitai vers le tiroir dans lequel j'avais rangé ma potion et, quand je la sortis de là, je me rendis compte qu'elle était effectivement devenue rouge sang.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire aller dans un endroit suffisamment grand pour me transformer... mais encore une fois je ne serais probablement rien de plus qu'un petit oiseau déplumé ou un furet aux poils ternes... il n'était probablement pas nécessaire de changer de lieu pour ça.

Immédiatement, je débouchai la fiole, pris ma baguette et la plaçai sur mon cœur en récitant l'incantation que je connaissais depuis longtemps par cœur... cette fois-ci, l'impression qu'un deuxième cœur battait dans ma poitrine était encore plus forte. Sans plus attendre, je posai ma baguette sur mon lit et vidai le continue du récipient. Je n'eus même pas le temps de le poser que je me mis à trembler des pieds à la tête.

Instinctivement, je me reculai, les mains crispées à cause de la douleur qui parcourrait tout mon corps c'était un peu comme lorsque le professeur Maugrey me lançait des Endoloris..

Mais cette fois-ci, mon cœur aussi s'emballa et, à genoux, je fermai les yeux uniquement pour voir se dessiner, derrière mes paupières, une forme étrange... ça avait définitivement quatre pâtes... et c'était maigre... une belette ? Non, les pâtes étaient bien trop longues par rapport au corps... un chien ?

Soudain, je sentis mes vêtements comme fondre dans ma peau et mes os craquaient tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'on me les cassait pour mieux les réarranger. C'était comme lors de la Coupe, la même sensation d'être écartelée... de ne pouvoir rien faire... et, tout à coup, ma vision commença à se troubler et les objets s'agrandir.. puis les couleurs devinrent de plus en plus fades.. à tel point que le pourpre du feu éternel devint jaune pale...

C'est alors que, d'un coup, la douleur s'arrêta. Soulagée, je restai là un moment à regarder le monde autour de moi... et, même si les couleurs étaient mornes... je n'avais pas vraiment de délimitations avec les parties plus sombres ou lumineuses de la pièce c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Lentement, j'essayai de me relever mais à ce moment là, je sentis une vive douleur me brûler je voulus alors crier de douleur, mais à la place, un hurlement perçant résonna dans la cavité et, terrifiée, je sautai debout mais me cognai à différents meubles avant que le feu éternel qui était au mur, ne se décroche et tombe au sol.

Là, dans le reflet des morceaux de miroir qui étaient au sol, je vis deux ronds blanchâtres fixés sur une longue tête décharnée. Horrifiée par cette vision, je sentis l'envie de m'enfuir prendre le dessus mais, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le balai de mini-Krum, mon esprit retrouva suffisamment de lucidité pour me permettre d'aller m'enfermer dans la clairière.

'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?'


	26. Chapter 26

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais là à me demander ce qui m'avait pris j'avais réussi à passer inaperçu même sans cette transformation... et j'aurais très bien pu échapper à Peeves avec ma Glace à l'ennemi. Alors pourquoi m'étais-je lancé là dedans ?!

Ça ne pouvait pas juste être pour passer inaperçu ! Non, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à ma réflexion un cou long, un museau garni de dents comme des crochets et des crins plus sel que poivre qui me tombaient devant les yeux... j'avais dû rater quelque chose... peut-être que la rosée n'était pas assez bien ! Peut-être que la cuillère était plaquée argent mais pas en argent pur ! Peut-être que j'avais trop attendu entre le moment où j'ai prononcé l'incantation et celui où j'ai bu... Et si je ne pouvais plus me retransformer une plainte aiguë m'échappa

Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose racler contre la roche ça venait de l'entrepôt. Je me tus immédiatement et, après quelques secondes, j'entendis deux claquements réguliers... Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa et le son s'arrêta net.

Je ne savais pas si c'était le professeur Maugrey, ou si c'était lui, s'il voyait à travers la paroi... mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme ça ! Quand les sons reprirent, je me levai et partis me réfugier derrière les arbres où l'ombre était plus dense.

Étrangement, j'entendais le tissu se plier au moindre mouvement, le bois taper contre le sol.. mais surtout, le bruit d'une main passant sur la roche. J'aurais dû être contente que quelqu'un ce soit inquiété... ou bien avait-il juste besoin de moi pour une autre 'mission'... j'aurais dû être soulagée de pouvoir compter sur un professeur en qui j'avais confiance... mais il y avait toujours cette honte que je ressentais... j'avais travaillé dur pour devenir plus forte, j'avais laissé mes regrets derrière moi... j'avais fait mon deuil... alors pourquoi étais-je si vulnérable ?!

 _Clac_

Instinctivement, je me reculai un peu plus jusqu'à être totalement collée au mur et regardai la la paroi s'ouvrir sur la silhouette du professeur Maugrey. Son œil magique semblait sonder la pièce et, lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau, il se figea.

\- « Smithen ? » appela-t-il la voix incertaine. Je me figeai mais, après plusieurs secondes de délibération, une sensation de brûlure se répandit sur mon torse. Hésitante, je fis un premier pas hésitant, la tête basse... puis un deuxième.

Je sentais les feuilles frotter contre mes bras et jambes lorsque je sortis de derrière les arbres, à vrai dire, je ne savais pas si j'avais de la fourrure, des écailles ou juste de la peau... mais je me sentais affreusement dénudée... comme si on m'avait écorchée vive...

Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'avancer puis, tout à coup, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule je voulus alors relever la tête, mais je faillis me cogner au professeur. Voyant cela, il s'écarta et, pour la première fois, je pus relever la tête... timidement.. avant de me retrouver à une trentaine de centimètres au dessus de celle du professeur Maugrey.

\- « Si je m'étais attendu à ça... » murmura-t-il en passant une main sur ce qui, je pense, était un museau. Il semblait observer, souleva ma lèvre supérieure avec son pousse et passa se même doigt sur mes dents moi qui avait horreur d'aller chez le dentiste...

Mais, malgré mon malaise, je restai immobile et laissai sa main remonter sur mon front et dégager les crins gris, noirs et blancs qui me cachaient partiellement la vue.

C'était étrange, je savais que j'avais une espèce de peau sur le corps... mais sous ses doigts, j'avais juste l'impression qu'il touchait mes os... et pour tout dire, je n'aimais, mais alors pas du tout cette sensation. Mais j'avais peur de faire quelque chose de stupide en m'écartant alors j'attendis patiemment que ce soit lui qui s'écarte.

\- « Bon, il va falloir réparer ça, hein ? » grogna-t-il en me donnant deux trois tapes sur l'épaule avant de retourner dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt je le suivis.

Là, je vis le désordre que j'avais causé les fioles étaient par terre, brisées pour la plupart, les livres étaient tombés des quelques meubles et certains avaient même été piétinés. J'avançai tout de même mais, quand j'entendis du verre craquer sous mes pas, je baissai la tête uniquement pour voir la même tête squelettique.

Les yeux blancs et inexpressifs, les os apparents sous une peau noire et transparente qui me rappelait les ailes d'une chauve-souris mais où avais-je planté ma potion ?!

\- « Vous avez un livre avec les indications ? » grogna le professeur, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées je hochai la tête et, regardant un peu partout, je vis le livre en question. Avec précaution, je marchai entre les affaires qui étaient au sol et penchai la tête, l'attrapai entre mes dents le plus délicatement possible puis le lui donnai. J'aurai bien tourné les pages moi-même... mais je n'avais pas de main pour ça... et je n'avais pas envie de me rendre ridicule... encore plus ridicule...

\- « Alors, voyons voir... » murmura-t-il en ouvrant le livre puis en le posant sur mon bureau. Il tourna les pages et, pour voir laquelle c'était, je passai derrière lui et tendais mon cou vers l'avant pour pouvoir lire...

Il passa un certain temps à tourner ces pages, mais quand je vis les mots 'Skinwalker', je voulus parler mais une sorte de cris d'oiseau discordant sortis. Il sursauta, mais il resta sur la même page et rapidement, je me mis à lire les dernières lignes.

 _Se représenter une image la plus précise de possible de son corps humain_

De suite, je voulu fermer les yeux pour mieux me concentrer, mais mon Animagus n'avait pas de paupières ! Je partis donc dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce, la tête face au mur et me concentrai sur ma forme humaine. C'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais tous ces bruits parasites, la peur d'avoir planté mon expérience et de ne pas pouvoir revenir... tout cela passait dans mon esprit alors que mon image se dessinait peu à peu dans ma tête...

C'est alors qu'une vague douleur me reprit je sentis la partie supérieur de mon corps se soulever du sol et vis les crins rétrécir enfin, l'ombre revint à mes yeux.

Cependant, mon soulagement fut de courte durée et, quand le bruit d'un livre que l'on ferme arriva à mes oreilles, je me raidis puis, lentement, je me tournai, la tête basse.

\- « Désolée... » murmurai-je si bas que je n'étais même pas sûr de l'avoir moi-même entendu.

\- « Levez la tête. » dit-il en s'arrêtant juste devant moi. « Prenez vos responsabilités et levez la tête ! » ordonna-t-il mon cou s'enfonça entre mes épaules puis, lentement, je levai la tête vers lui.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à faire avec ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez prouver ? » grogna-t-il avec un regard dur que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

\- « Je.. je pensais... que ça pouvait aider... » murmurai-je en me tassant un peu plus sur moi-même.

\- « Oui, en effet, c'est bien d'aider c'est noble... mais comment comptez-vous aider les autres quand vous vous mettez vous-même dans des situations dangereuses ?! » demanda-t-il, sur un ton entre l'exaspération et l'énervement. « Comment ferez-vous si jamais quelqu'un découvrait que vous êtes un Animagus non-déclaré ? Vous iriez à Azkaban ! » cria-t-il, son œil bleu électrique fixé sur moi mes yeux s'écarquillèrent 'un Animagus... ?' pensai-je incrédule.

C'est alors que je compris, cette impression de déjà vu, ça venait des cours de métamorphose... Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?!

\- « À Azkaban... » répétai-je en me laissant aller contre le meuble derrière moi, une main devant la bouche.

\- « Je ne veux pas entendre le moindre élève parler d'un Sombral dans le parc du château, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » demanda-t-il, en me tendant mon livre de potion.

'Sombral ?' me demandai-je sans pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- « Compris ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu plus cassant j'acquiesçai timidement. « Bien. » dit-il en me donnant le livre. Après ça, il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie. « Potter à réussi, il est ex-aequo avec Diggory. » informa-t-il avant de refermer le passage.

Bientôt, le silence emplit la pièce et, seule, je sentis une brûlure au niveau de mon torse.

\- « Potter... » murmurai-je en agrippant le collier, les dents serrées. « Toujours... TOUJOURS POTTER ! » hurlai-je en frappant mon poing sur le meuble à côté de moi. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui ! ¨Pourquoi n'y avait-il que lui qui recevait l'admiration des autres ?!

Non, pas l'admiration la considération ! Pourquoi lui, en se faisant aider par tout le monde, récupère la gloire alors que les autres n'ont rien ?!

Si personne ne lui avait soufflé d'utiliser son balai, il ne l'aurait jamais fait ! Si Diggory n'avait pas été aussi fair-play, jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de mettre l'œuf sous l'eau ! Et peu importait la façon dont il avait réussi cette épreuve ! J'étais certaine que 'papa Maugrey' était derrière !

'Tu parles d'un survivant ! Ce type est le plus grand assisté que je connaisse ! Même Malefoy n'est pas aussi aidé !' vociférai-je.

\- « CE TYPE EST UN PUTAIN DE BOULET ! » hurlai-je en jetant le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je restai comme ça toute la nuit et, lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez, je m'étais fixée un objectif prouver que Potter avait encore plus de casseroles au cul que moi !

Dans cette optique, je surveillai sa correspondance après tout, ce n'était pas bien compliqué... ce garçon ne regardait jamais qui le suivait et n'était pas matinal... pas le moins du monde.

 _Trouve-toi devant la clôture, au bout de la route de Pré-au-Lard (après Derviche et Bang) samedi après-midi à deux heures. Apporte autant de provisions que tu le pourras_.

 _-Sirius_

Ce nom me disait quelque chose... et ça ne ressemblait pas à un rendez-vous galant... 'Très bien, alors rendez-vous là-bas à deux heures...' pensais-je en laissant la chouette aller à la volière.

Après ça, je partis en cours et passai une journée horriblement ennuyeuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne agaçante.

\- « Smithen ! » lança la voix haineuse de Rogue. « Dans mon bureau ! Maintenant ! »

\- « Et c'est reparti pour un tour... » vociférai-je en marchant d'un pas las vers cet oiseau de malheur. Nous marchâmes un moment jusqu'à arriver à la salle de potion, puis dans son bureau et là, il se retourna d'un coup, ses cheveux longs en gras collés sur son front.

\- « C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ? » demandai-je en glissant mes mains dans mes poches.

\- « Vous semblez être très proche de Maugrey Fol Œil... » dit-il en réajustant lentement sa cape sur son torse.

\- « Et ? C'est normal de chercher des renseignements auprès d'un professeur. » rétorquai-je.

\- « Des renseignements ? » demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- « Oui pour devenir Aurore. » répondis-je sans le quitter des yeux.

\- « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton condescendant. « Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Mademoiselle Smithen, » commença-t-il en posant ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau. « Si je vous reprend à voler mes ustensiles ou à flâner le soir dans la réserve je vous garanti que vous n'aurez même pas assez de BUSEs pour être femme de ménage dans l'Allée des Embrumes. » cracha-t-il en se penchant au dessus de son bureau.

\- « Bah, vous savez, vu les professeurs qu'on a eu en Défenses contre les forces du mal les années précédentes, je pense que, même sans BUSEs, j'aurais plus de chance d'avoir ce poste que vous. » rétorquai-je en forçant le sourire le plus innocent que je pouvais avoir son regard me lança des éclairs.

\- « Écoutez-moi bien, Smithen, jouer les Ersatz de Potter ne vous mènera nulle part. » lança-t-il en mordant presque ses propres mots... et c'était la goutte d'eau.

\- « Ne me comparez pas à ce boulet. » grognai-je en imitant sa posture il sembla surpris l'espace d'une milliseconde.

 _Toc, toc !_

\- « Entrez ! » dit-il en retrouvant son intonation habituelle je me redressai et, en me retournant, je vis Karkaroff passer le seuil de la porte, une main crispée sur son bras gauche. « Dehors, Smithen. » ordonna alors Rogue. J'obéis et passai l'ex-Mangemort avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Ce soir là, je tentai de travailler sur le balai de mini-Krum, mais mes mains tremblaient tellement que je dû m'arrêter avant de faire une coupure irréparable dans le bois me comparer à Potter... manquait plus que ça !

Le lendemain, je fis un tour à la bibliothèque pour chercher ce qu'était un 'Sombral'. Apparemment, c'était un cheval squelettique originaire des îles britannique et d'Irlande, que seuls ceux qui avait vu et compris le sens de la mort, pouvaient voir... je suivis le groupe de Potter de loin et m'apprêtai à passer le portail quand je vis les Jumeaux au loin, s'enfoncer dans la forêt, non loin de là où la première épreuve avait eu lieu bizarre...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser déconcentrer je continuai mon chemin. Ils traversèrent tout le village et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils virent un gros chien noir sur une barrière.

\- « Bonjours Sirius » entendis-je Potter dire c'était lui Sirius ? Un Animagus peut-être...

Il renifla le sac qu'ils avaient amené puis, s'enfuit vers la montagne ce fut là que je les perdis.

Si je voulais les retrouver, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions... Rapidement, je me cachai sous une butte assez élevée et prononçai l'incantation quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai à quatre pâte avec une vision tout en jaune, bleu et vert...

Je déposai alors ma baguette magique dans le creux avec de la terre par dessus, marquai l'arbre d'un coup de sabot et traquai une odeur de chien mouillé là-bas ! Me dis-je en faisant un pas en avant.

 _AAAHHHHH_

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement et tournai la tête dans le sens opposé je ne sentais aucune odeur, le vent ne venait pas de derrière moi... mais cette voix me disait... Les Jumeaux ?!

Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'un côté, j'avais une chance pour prouver au professeur Maugrey que Potter était encore pire que moi... et d'un autre... je tapai du pied et, au galop, je traversai les champs et le village jusqu'à arriver là où je les avais vu entrer dans la forêt.

Je m'arrêtai un moment et me concentrai sur les bruits qui me parvenaient et l'un d'eux ressemblait au bruit familier d'un Chapeaurouge en colère.

Paniquée, je me précipitai dans ça direction et, après quelques minutes à me prendre des ronces et branches dans la tête, je me retrouvai dans une clairière où une trentaine de Gobelins buveurs de sang hurlaient et riaient.

 _Stupéfix_

cria une voix familière au milieu de la clairière, l'un des Jumeaux tenait l'autre une forte odeur de sang arriva alors jusqu'à moi et, tout comme les Gobelins, ça me rendit folle.

Sans plus attendre, je chargeai les créatures et, une fois au niveau des Jumeaux, j'agrippai le col de la robe de sorcier de l'un et le jetai presque sur mon dos.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se paaaasse ! » hurla-t-il pendant que je donnai des coups de tête, sabots et queue à tous ceux qui s'approchaient de trop. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux !

Sans trop savoir comment, je parvins à déployer de grandes ailes et m'en servis pour éloigner les assaillants ce qui me permis d'attraper le deuxième frère, le balancer comme l'autre sur mon dos, puis, partir au galop dans la forêt.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allai mais, en suivant l'odeur des friandises au sang de Honeydukes, je parvins à faire demi-tour et suivis la lisière de la forêt jusqu'à atteindre le mur qui entourait le Parc de Poudlard.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est.. » demanda soudainement une voix je tournai la tête et sentis qu'on me tirait les cheveux. Je m'étais dit que je pouvais les laisser là... qu'il parviendrait à amener son frère jusqu'à l'infirmerie... mais en voyant le sang couler sur le front de celui qui était inconscient et sachant que j'avais promis au professeur Maugrey de ne pas parader sous cette forme dans le parc et devant les élèves, je dus improviser.

Lentement, je me couchai et, après quelques secondes, celui que je reconnus enfin comme étant Fred descendit prenant son frère avec lui.

\- « Euh... merci... » dit-il un peu déconcerté en regardant l'endroit où il avait été assis. Pendant ce temps, je me concentrai sur ma forme humaine et, après un bon moment, je retrouvai mes mains.

\- « Liz ?! » cria-t-il les yeux ronds. « Qu-qu'est- que »

\- « Pose-le par terre on a pas le temps ! » ordonnai-je en attrapant l'autre bras de George. On le fit se coucher sur le sol et relevai légèrement sa tête.

 _Episkey_

prononçai-je en me concentrant sur la plaie qu'il avait au front.

\- « D'autres blessures ? » demandai-je.

\- « Hein ? » demanda Fred encore sous le choc.

\- « Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a été blessé autre part ? » demandai-je agacée.

\- « N-non enfin.. peut-être pas... je... ma cheville me fait un peu mal... » balbutia-t-il.

\- « Gauche ou droite. »

\- « Droite... »

 _Episkey_

prononçai-je en fixant la cheville qu'il m'avait désigné autant ne pas prendre de risque.

\- « Euh... tu connais un sort pour le réveiller ? » demanda Fred qui avait l'air on ne peu plus inquiet.

\- « Non... mais j'ai toujours la façon Moldu... »

\- « Et c'est qu- »

 _Baf !_

\- « Aïeeeuh ! » cria George en se tenant la joue. « Qui a frappé ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant finalement les yeux. « Liz ? » s'étonna-t-il.

\- « J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour tout ça. » dis-je en secouant ma main par intermittence, les sourcils froncés. C'est idiots m'avaient fait perdre une occasion de prouver que 'Saint-Potter' était loin d'être parfait.

Mais ils se contentèrent juste de me regarder, échanger des regards entre eux et me montrer du doigt avec une incrédulité non-dissimulée. Je restai là un moment, mais voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me répondre, je haussai les épaules et partis vers les montagnes j'avais encore ma baguette à récupérer..

Il me fallut pas moins de vingt minutes pour retrouver ma baguette et, quand ce fut fait, je vis Potter et les autres retourner au château encore une journée gâchée.

\- « Attend ! » cria une voix derrière moi je me retournai uniquement pour voir les Jumeaux s'arrêter, le souffle court, devant moi. « Attend... » dit Fred en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, visiblement fatigué.

\- « J'ai pas le temps. » dis-je simplement en me remettant en route.

\- « Non, vraiment... on a encore trois heures avant le dîner on va aux Trois balais ? » proposa-t-il quand son souffle revint à la normale.

\- « Je t'ai dit j'ai pas le temps. » répondis-je en tournant les talons. Ils m'avaient déjà empêchée de faire ce pourquoi j'étais venue... alors si je passais une dix minutes de plus avec eux, je crois bien que je les aurais étranglés. Mais tout d'abord, j'avais quelques questions à poser.

Juste après le repas, je m'arrangeai pour aller devant la porte du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et ne sortis que lorsque le professeur Maugrey arriva.

\- « Vous n'étiez pas au cours... » reprocha-t-il en déverrouillant la porte.

\- « J'ai aidé des camarades. » dis-je en le suivant dans la salle puis fermai la porte derrière moi.

\- « Alors ? Que me vaut cette visite ? » demanda-t-il avant de sortir sa flasque.

\- « J'étais dans le bureau du professeur Rogue quand Karkaroff est arrivé... et il se tenait fermement le bras... je suppose que s'il est venu, ce n'est pas pour une simple tendinite... » dis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

\- « Son bras ? » répéta-t-il en tournant ses deux yeux vers moi. « C'est tout ce que vous avez vu ? »

\- « Rogue m'a ordonnée de partir à l'instant où il est entré. » répondis-je son regard se retrouva dans le vide.

\- « C'est pas bon... » dit-il en rangeant sa flasque. « Pas bon du tout... »

\- « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demandai-je de plus en plus intriguée.

\- « De ce que je sais, tous les Mangemorts, quand ils prêtent allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, » commença-t-il en avançant vers moi de son pas claudiquant. « sont marqués à vie par la Marque des Ténèbres. »

\- « La même qu'à la Coupe du Monde ? » il acquiesça.

\- « Et cette marque sur leur avant bras, » dit-il en relevant sa manche gauche, révélant ainsi encore plus de cicatrices boursouflées. « se réveille quand Il les appelle. » ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette. « et les brûle quand ils fuient... » ajouta-t-il en faisant passer la pointe de sa baguette sur sa peau au même moment, sa langue fit un autre tour jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres...

\- « Donc... Voldemort est de retour... » résumai-je en déglutissant ce tic nerveux avait le chic pour me rendre mal à l'aise... et depuis le temps, j'aurais dû m'y faire.

\- « Certainement. » répondit-il en rabaissant sa manche. « Il en a vendu tellement cette marque doit affreusement le brûler... » murmura-t-il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres vrai, c'était pas plus mal pour lui, il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'y adhérer. « De plus, ça prouve que vos craintes à propos du Tournoi étaient avérées... » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers moi. « Quand je vous disais que vous pensiez comme l'ennemi. » dit-il en souriant un sentiment de chaleur se propagea alors dans ma poitrine et mes lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes.

\- « Bonne nuit professeur. » dis-je avant de passer la porte et disparaître dans les raccourcis et jusqu'à mon entrepôt finalement, la journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise.


	27. Chapter 27

C'était fou à quel point un simple sourire pouvait me redonner mon calme habituel... le balai était presque fini et, pour la dernière touche, j'avais voulu voir si un de mes crin pouvait rester celui d'un Sombral après m'être retransformée... et, contre toute attente, ce fut le cas. Je l'ajoutai donc au centre des crins de licorne que j'avais récolté et utilisé dans la confection de la base.

J'avais lu dans un livre de la réserve que ces derniers pouvaient être utilisés dans la confection de baguettes et autres objets magiques mais que les seuls à pouvoir les utiliser correctement, étaient ceux qui pouvaient faire face à la mort... et je savais que Krum en était parfaitement capable.

Outre ça, je passai une bonne partie de mon temps à galoper dans la Forêt Interdite non seulement pour m'entraîner à me transformer, mais également parce que c'était un moyen extrêmement simple de fuir les questions des Jumeaux... surtout Fred qui, certes n'avait rien dit à son frère, mais passait son temps à me demander comment j'avais fait. Non, vraiment, gambader dans la forêt seule c'était bien mieux... et de toute façon, le professeur Maugrey m'avait seulement interdit de me promener dans le parc... à bien y réfléchir, je tenais ma promesse.

On voyait beaucoup de choses dans la forêt quand on était pas un humain, des Centaures en pleine discussion sur les aberrations du Ministère, des groupes de Licornes en train de paître et même ce que je crus reconnaître comme étant des loups garou... mais au final, je me demandai juste si ce n'était pas juste de très gros loups... mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, fut lorsque je me retrouvai à observer Bartemius Croupton en train d'errer comme une âme en peine dans la forêt.

Sa robe de sorcier, en plus d'être déchirées en plusieurs endroits, était également tâchée de sang. Son visage était grisâtre, tailladé et ses cheveux comme sa moustache auraient bien eu besoin d'une coupe... et, vu l'odeur, un champion n'aurait pas été du luxe... Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, était qu'en titubant, il agissait comme s'il était à son bureau... et, au départ, j'avais cru qu'il pouvait me voire... mais en réalité, il parlé à un 'Percy imaginaire'... C'était ça le grand chasseur de Mages noirs ?

'On est pas sorti de l'auberge...' me dis-je en marchant d'un pas mesuré à côté de lui... je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je ne me sentais pas de le laisser tout seul dans les bois... il n'avait visiblement pas toute sa tête.. et des Centaures un peu extrémistes, comme le dénommé Baine, auraient très bien pu faire du mal au vieil homme à cause de son statut...

\- « Tu es trrrès bon surrr un balai. Je t'ai rrregarrrdé pendant la prrremièrrre tâche. » dit soudainement une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Krum nous étions donc tout près de Poudlard...

\- « Merci, » répondit Potter. « Moi, je t'ai vu à la Coupe du Monde. La feinte de Wronski, c'était vraiment... »

Intriguée, je passai ma tête en premier pour voir ce qui se passait, c'est alors que Potter tourna ses yeux vers moi et saisi Krum par le bras avant de le tirer de son côté.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda alors Krum. Potter fit un geste de la tête dans ma direction et glissa une main dans sa poche, sans doute à la recherche de sa baguette.

Soudain, le vieux Croupton passa à côté de moi et vers les deux autres.

\- « C'est un des juges, non ? » dit Krum en regardant attentivement Mr Croupton. « Il n'était pas avec votrrre ministrrre ? » Potter acquiesça puis s'approcha de Croupton qui, faisait à présent la conversation à un arbre... original...

\- « Et lorsque vous aurez terminé, Wistily, vous enverrez un hibou à Dumbledore pour lui confirmer le nombre d'élèves de Durmstrang qui assisteront au tournoi. Karkaroff vient de nous informer qu'ils seraient douze... »

\- « Mr Croupton ? » dit prudemment Potter.

\- « Ensuite, vous enverrez un autre hibou à Madame Maxime parce qu'il se peut qu'elle veuille augmenter le nombre des élèves qui l'accompagneront, maintenant que Karkaroff a limité les siens à douze... Faites cela le plus vite possible, Wistily, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce... ? »

Le pauvre avait les yeux exorbités et, après qu'il ai prononcé des choses incompréhensible, il tomba à genoux.

\- « Mr Croupton ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Les yeux de Croupton se révulsèrent. Tous deux regardaient le vieil homme d'un air anxieux, voire méfiant.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrrive ?

\- « Aucune idée... » murmura Potter. « Il faudrait peut-être aller chercher quelqu'un... »

\- « Dumbledore ! » dit Mr Croupton d'une voix haletante. Il tendit la main et s'agrippa à la robe de Potter qu'il tira vers lui, mais ce n'étais pas lui qu'il regardait.

\- « Je dois... voir... Dumbledore... »

\- « D'accord. » dit Potter. « Si vous voulez bien vous relever, Mr Croupton, je vous accompagnerai au... »

\- « J'ai fait... des choses... stupides... » murmura Mr Croupton dans un souffle. Il avait l'air en pleine crise d'épilepsie et un filet de salive coulait sur son menton. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait semblait lui coûter un terrible effort.

\- « Faut... dire... Dumbledore... »

\- « Levez-vous, Mr Croupton, » insista Potter. « Levez-vous, je vais vous amener auprès de Dumbledore ! »

\- « Qui... vous ? » murmura-t-il.

\- « Je suis un élève de l'école, » répondit Potter avant de se tourner vers Krum qui resta en retrait, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

\- « Vous n'êtes pas... avec lui ? » murmura Croupton, la mâchoire tombante.

\- « Non, » répondit Potter.

\- « Du côté... Dumbledore ? »

\- « C'est ça, » assura-t-il. Croupton le tira un peu plus vers lui. Potter tenta de se dégager, mais n'y parvint pas.

\- « Avertir... Dumbledore... »

\- « Si vous me lâchez, je vais aller chercher Dumbledore » promit-il. « Lâchez-moi, Mr Croupton, et je le ramène ici... »

\- « Merci, Wistily, et quand vous aurez fini, j'aimerais bien une tasse de thé. Ma femme et mon fils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, nous devons aller à un concert, ce soir, avec Mr et Mrs Fudge. » Croupton était reparti dans son délire et, étonnamment, il ne dégageait plus cette impression de souffrir le martyr et n'ânonnait plus... ce n'était pas de la folie...

\- « Oui, mon fils a obtenu douze BUSE. C'est très satisfaisant, en effet, merci, oui, c'est vrai, je ne vous cache pas que j'en éprouve une certaine fierté. Et maintenant, pourriez-vous m'apporter ce mémorandum du ministre de la Magie d'Andorre, je pense que je vais avoir le temps de rédiger une réponse... »

\- « Reste ici avec lui » dit Potter à Krum. « Je vais chercher Dumbledore, ça ira plus vite, je sais où est son bureau. »

\- « Il est fou » répéta Krum en regardant Croupton tenir une conversation avec un arbre...

\- « Reste avec lui » répéta-t-il. Il se tourna vers le château, mais Mr Croupton l'attrapa violemment par les genoux et le fit tomber par terre.

\- « Ne... me... laissez pas ! » murmura-t-il, les yeux à nouveau exorbités. « Je... me suis enfui... il faut... prévenir... Dumbledore... ma faute... entièrement ma faute... Bertha... morte... ma faute... mon fils... ma faute... dites à Dumbledore... Harry Potter... le Seigneur des Ténèbres... plus puissant... Harry Potter... »

Alors il était bien de retour... mais... qu'est-ce que cette Bertha Jorkins avait à faire avec tout ça... et son fils ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parlé d'un fils...

\- « J'irai chercher Dumbledore si vous me lâchez ! » s'exclama Potter qui jeta un regard furieux à Krum.

\- « Tu voudrais bien m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

Hésitant, Krum s'avança et s'accroupit à côté de Mr Croupton.

\- « Fais attention qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Je reviens avec Dumbledore. »

\- « Dépêche-toi, d'accorrrd ? » cria Krum tandis que Potter partait en courant vers le château.

Soudain, je sentis une très forte odeur de sisymbre le professeur Maugrey. J'aurais préféré rester... mais je savais qu'il m'en voudrait d'être là alors, lentement, je m'éloignai de Krum et Croupton puis galopai jusqu'à l'endroit où j'avais laissé ma baguette, retrouvai ma forme humaine, récupérai ma baguette et rentrai me coucher la tête remplie de questions.

Je ne dormis pas cette nuit là et, avant que le soleil ne se lève, je partis vers le château s'il y avaient bien des personnes qui pouvaient savoir quelque chose sur cette Bertha Jorkins, certainement une employée du ministère, alors c'était les Jumeaux leur père travaillait bien là-bas, non ? Apparemment, je n' étais pas la seule à m'être levée aux aurores car, des voix familières arrivèrent à mes oreilles la volière.

\- «A qui vous faites du chantage ? » demanda Wealsey.

\- « Ne sois pas idiot, c'était une blague » dit-il d'un air dégagé.

\- « Ça n'en avait pas l'air »

\- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, arrête de mettre ton nez partout si tu veux qu'il reste entier. Remarque, ce ne serait pas plus mal d'en enlever un bout, mais... »

\- « Ça me regarde si vous faites du chantage à quelqu'un. » l'interrompit-il. « George a raison, vous pourriez avoir de sacrés ennuis. »

\- « Je t'ai dit que c'était une blague. » répéta George.

\- « Ron, tu commences à parler comme ton frère aîné. Continue comme ça et tu finiras préfet. »

\- « Certainement pas ! » s'indigna Weasley.

\- « Alors, arrête de te mêler de ce que font les autres. A plus tard. »

Adossée contre le mur au bas de l'escalier qui menait à la volière, j'attendis patiemment que les Jumeaux passent devant moi.

\- « Alors, comme ça on va avoir un Percy bis ? » demandai-je les deux se raidirent avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- « T'es sûre de pas être un Esprit Frappeur ? Non, parce que t'as tendance à apparaître que quand tu veux.. » rit Fred.

\- « La poule aux œufs d'or fait de la résistance ? » les deux se regardèrent visiblement embêtés.

\- « Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi... » dit George l'air exaspéré.

\- « Non, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. » répondis-je en avançant vers eux. « Et tout particulièrement un nommé Bertha Jorkins... ça vous dit quelque chose ? » demandai-je en glissant mes mains dans mes poches les deux échangèrent un regard puis sourirent. « Avant que vous ne me demandiez de payer pour les renseignements vous ne me devez pas un service depuis la dernière fois ? » demandai-je... Au final ça n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée de les sauver...

Fred poussa un soupire.

\- « Vient. » dit-il. « Ce serait mieux de parler de ça autre part. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le château. Une fois dans leur ancienne boutique, nous nous assîmes en rond.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda George sans son éternel sourire.

\- « Qui elle est, où elle travaille, avec qui et si on l'a vu récemment. » débitai-je en me penchant en avant, mes coudes reposant sur mes jambes en tailleur.

\- « Bon, de ce que mon père avait dit, elle a travaillé avec Croupton et maintenant, elle est sous les ordres de _Verpey._ » expliqua-t-il en crachant presque le nom de leur débiteur. « Apparemment, c'est une fouineuse... comme toi » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. « mais aussi une idiote. »

\- « Et elle a disparut cet été... elle n'est pas rentrée de ses vacances... » ajouta Fred.

\- « C'est tout ? » demandai-je les deux acquiescèrent. « Alors merci. » dis-je en me levant.

\- « Eh ! Pourquoi tu t(intéresse à elle ? » demanda George en se levant à son tour.

\- « En tant que Rogue II, c'est normal de mettre mon nez un peu partout, non? » dis-je simplement avant de me faufiler hors de la salle pour retourner à l'entrepôt.

Le cours du professeur Maugrey avait beau être passionnant, je n'avais que cette histoire étrange en tête et cherchais désespérément une corrélation entre Croupton, son fils et Jorkins qui avait disparut... mais il me manquait toujours des pièces du puzzle...

\- « Mal dormit ? » demanda soudainement la voix du professeur Maugrey.

\- « Ah ? »

\- « Le cours est fini. » dit-il pendant que son œil magique disparaissait derrière sa tête.

\- « Ah, mince, désolée. J'ai passé trop de temps sur ce balai. « dis-je en me levant lentement.

\- « Un nouveau balai ? » demanda-t-il en marchant à côté de moi et vers la sortie j'acquiesçai. « Vous me montrerez ça. » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- « Bien sûr, à bientôt professeur. » dis-je en m'éloignant. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que, si je lui avais demandé de me donner des informations sur Croupton, Jorkins ou le fiston mystère, j'aurais eu encore plus d'ennuis... Bon, au final, ce n'était pas vraiment lui mentir... ce n'était qu'une inoffensive omission... mais lui n'en avait jamais fait... il avait toujours répondu à mes questions... m'avait toujours aidée... à sa manière.

\- « Prof- » commençai-je mais Potter et son groupe avait déjà mis le grappin sur lui encore une fois, j'avais laissé ma place...

Mais j'attendis patiemment qu'ils partent et, quand ce fut le cas, je me faufilai dans la salle.

\- « Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis qu'une fouine vous aurait convenu... » grogna le professeur. Il était assis à son bureau, la jambe étendue et le regard lourd malgré son œil magique toujours alerte.

\- « Je ne suis pas là pour parler fourrure. » dis-je en avançant vers son bureau puis en prenant une chaise qui traînée. « J-j'étais là quand Krum et Potter ont vu Croupton... » débitai-je d'un coup en serrant mes mains l'une dans l'autre en le regardant dans les yeux son œil se fixa sur moi et il se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- « Vous y étiez ? » demanda-t-il, ses traits tirés. « Et je suppose que ce n'était pas pour chasser le papillon que vous vous promeniez au alentours de dix heures, le soir, seule dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- « Pour être franche, c'était pour des plantes et... j'avais un mauvais pressentiment en voyant les deux aller aussi loin dans la forêt... Karkaroff aurait très bien pu jeter un Imperium à Krum... personne ne l'aurait su... » dis-je en le regardant par intermittence il se pencha en avant.

\- « Et personne ne vous a vu ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Monsieur, Krum et Potter ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils m'auraient vue ? » dis-je légèrement offensée il sourit.

\- « Et que racontait-il ? »

\- « Et bien, quand il avait l'air d'un fou prêt à mordre c'était surtout à propos de Berha Jorkins, Dumbledore et son fils... douze BUSEs, j'en revient toujours pas, et autrement, il se comportait comme s'il parlait à son assistant... comme s'il était au bureau... » expliquai-je en essayant de me souvenir du plus de choses possible.

\- « L'air d'un fou ? Vous pensez à autre chose ? » demanda-t-il alors que son œil commençait à trembler.

\- « Croupton n'a pas l'air d'un esprit fragile... je ne pense pas qu'il aurait craqué juste comme ça... » commençai-je, une fois de plus, la langue du professeur passa à grande vitesse sur sa commissure.

\- « Vous pensez à l'Imperium ? » j'acquiesçai.

\- « On sait que la marque de Karkaroff le brûle Voldemort est donc en train de gagner en puissance il pourrait avoir jeté un Imperium sur Croupton pour se servir de lui comme pion ou diversion... ou pour l'empêcher de révéler quelque chose... » murmurai-je en passant une main sur mon visage le professeur ne répondit rien et son œil bleu électrique se contentait de fixer les voiles du bateau de Durmstrang. « Non... » murmurai-je après quelques secondes. « Ça n'aurait pas de sens... »

En effet, son discours n'avait rien d'étrange lorsqu'il parlait à cet arbre. Il semblait même... normal et ne faisait que s'occuper de la répartition des élèves... s'en servir comme diversion semblait bien moins probable... il ne restait alors plus que le pion et le secret...

\- « Les choses dont il parlait n'avait rien de transcendant... alors il ne reste plus que le pion et le secret... Peut-être a-t-il mis le doigt sur qui était derrière toutes les embrouilles de cette année avec Potter... »

\- « Et Potter dit avoir laissé Croupton avec Krum... » ajouta le professeur en tournant ses yeux vers moi.

\- « Oui, mais il prétend avoir été stupéfixé... » rétorquai-je tout de même désireuse de le défendre.

\- « En effet, il dit avoir été attaqué par derrière... et Karkaroff est arrivé peu après en nous faisant une scène. » ajouta-t-il.

\- « Ça ne colle pas... » marmonnai-je en repensant à l'expression apeurée de Karkaroff quand il était entrée en serrant son bras dans le bureau de Rogue. « Karkaroff avait l'air horrifiée par la marque sur son bras... » dis-je en entre mêlant mes doigts. « Vous pensez qu'il fait ça pour apaiser Voldemort ? Comme les Mangemorts de la Coupe du Monde ? » demandai-je en relevant la tête.

\- « Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir devenir Auror ? » questionna-t-il en laissant son œil magique vagabonder dans tous les sens.

\- « Pas vraiment, et puis j'ai promis au professeur Rogue d'avoir la place de professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal avant lui... » ris-je en me rappelant quelle tête il avait faite quand je le lui avait dit un ricanement lui échappa.

\- « On va travailler ça, alors. » dit-il en se levant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après un entraînement au duel et m'être débarrassée, avec plus ou moins de difficulté d'un maléfice de Folloreille, nous prîmes un thé, puis retournèrent à l'entraînement avant de descendre dîner. Mais le soir venu, je repris ma forme Animagus et tentai de traquer l'odeur du sang de Croupton... malheureusement, la piste commençait à se faire vieille, les odeurs rares et, même en y mettant toute ma concentration, je ne parvenais qu'à la suivre jusqu'à l'endroit où Krum et Potter l'avaient vu... ce n'était pas normal.

J'avais même fait un petit détour par le bateau de Durmstrang et dans la campagne pour voir si je trouvais quelque chose... la moindre trace... une odeur.. mais il n'y avait rien à part celle des friandises au sang qui me faisaient bien trop souvent tourner la tête...

Toutefois, depuis la nuit où Croupton avait disparut, il y avait autre chose qui me trottait dans la tête qu'est-ce que son rejeton avait à voir là dedans ?


	28. Chapter 28

On était déjà en juin et le soleil tapait fort sur nos tête mais la mienne se contentait du feu éternel de l'entrepôt et celui de la cheminée de Maugrey quand il faisait chauffer du thé... Je n'avais pas revu les Jumeaux depuis un bon moment, mais passer du temps à me perfectionner en duel ainsi que travailler sur les finissions de mon balai avec le professeur Maugrey ne faisaient que me donner le sourire... et pourtant, je n'arrivai pas toujours à me concentrer sur ce que je faisais et ça me rendait malade !

\- « Professeur ? » demandai-je en ouvrant une nouvelle boîte de fioles que je m'étais offertes avec une partie de l'argent de Skeeter.

\- « Toujours en train de penser à l'affaire Croupton ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant lever son œil normal de son livre j'acquiesçai, sachant qu'il pouvait me voir.

\- « Je me demandais juste... pourquoi il parlait de son fils... je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec Bertha Jorkins, le retour de Voldemort et Dumbledore... ? » dis-je en reposant celle que j'étais en train d'examiner, à la recherche de la moindre fissure.

\- « Pour ça, il faut que je vous parle de la fin de la Guerre et des Longdubas, » commença-t-il après un soupire. « Quand Vous-savez-qui a disparut, les Mangemorts se sont divisés. Il y avait donc ceux, comme les Lestranges, qui partirent à la recherche de leur maître, et d'autres, comme Karkaroff ou Malefoy, qui trahirent tout ceux qu'ils pouvaient pour rester en dehors des murs d'Azkaban. » expliqua-t-il en étendant sa jambe. Voyant cela, j'envoyai mon vieux tabouret vers lui pour qu'il puisse se mettre à son aise.

\- « Merci » grogna-t-il en posant sa jambe de bois dessus.

\- « Et les Longdubas dans tout ça ? » demandai-je impatiente de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

\- « J'y vient. » dit-il en s'adossant à la paroi contre laquelle mon lit était disposé. « Donc, ceux qui lui étaient restés fidèles, partirent à sa recherche et c'est là que les Longdubas entrent en jeu Alice et Frank, tous deux Aurors ont subi le sortilège Endoloris tellement de fois, qu'ils en ont perdu la mémoire... il ne reconnaissent personne... pas même leur fils. » expliqua le professeur d'un ton lugubre.

À ce moment, je me demandai ce qui pouvait être pire perdre son seul parent ou les avoir, sans qu'ils ne reconnaissent leur propre enfant... Probablement le fait de les voir en vie, sans pour autant pouvoir vivre une vie normale avec eux... La mort, était moins cruelle pour tous les partis... Son manque de confiance était peut-être une résultante de ça... ?

\- « Ceux qui ont fait ça ont été arrêtés au moins ?! » vociférai-je.

\- « En effet, tous les quatre sont passés devant la justice et c'est Croupton lui-même qui prononça la sentence... envoyant ainsi les Lestranges et son propre fils à Azkaban. » sa langue passa plusieurs fois sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- « Attendez ! Son propre fils ?! C'était un Mangemort ?! » m'exclamai-je en me retournant immédiatement les yeux fixés sur le professeur Maugrey.

\- « On a jamais su. » répondit-il en sortant sa flasque de sa veste. « Mais qu'il ai été un Mangemort ou au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, le vieux Croupton l'a fait enfermer. » dit-il avant de boire une longue gorgée.

\- « Attendez, Croupton a la soixantaine et c'était il y a treize ans... alors son fils devait au maximum en avoir vingt ! » m'exclamai-je en retombant sur ma chaise.

\- « Vrai, pendant toute la séance il n'a pas arrêté de supplier son père de ne pas le condamner, il hurlait qu'il n'avait rien fait... et un an après son entrée à Azkaban, il est mort. » expliqua-t-il, son tic nerveux de plus en plus présent.

À ce moment, je sentis une sorte de vide glacé dans ma poitrine ça me rappelai le sentiment que j'avais eu en début d'année... quand je m'étais rendue compte qu'aucun de ses profs ne me faisaient confiance... que j'étais juste là par commodité... pour me surveiller... au final, j'avais été seule moi aussi... condamnée pour une erreur de discernement... de jugement... ?

Je sentis mes yeux se charger de larmes et mon regard se troubla, mais je retins un hoquet en plaqua une main sur ma bouche.

J'avais l'impression de l'entendre, crier, appeler à l'aide, implorer la clémence, demander le bénéfice du doute... mais il n'y avait rien après, juste l'isolation et les Détraqueurs...

\- « Allez, vous n'allez quand même pas pleurer pour un Mangemort ! » grogna-t-il en rangeant sa flasque.

\- « N-non, j-j'ai juste.. j'ai eu un coup de froid, d'un coup... » dis-je en regardant la chaire de poule qui s'était propagée sur mes bras.

\- « Un coup de froid ? » j'acquiesçai. « Bien, » dit-il après plusieurs secondes de silence. « Je vais y aller, j'ai un cours à préparer... » dit-il en se relevant, poussant au passage le tabouret que je lui avais envoyé, hors de son chemin.

\- « Vous aurez besoin d'aide ? » demandai-je en me levant. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que je l'aidais à mettre des créatures dangereuses dans des bocaux ou même tester des sorts il se tourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Ça ira je n'ai qu'une armoire à déplacer les troisième années vont enfin voir leur premier Épouventard. » grogna-t-il en ouvrant le passage. « À plus tard. » dit-il avant que le passage ne se referme.

Une fois de plus, je me retrouvai seule avec mes pensées dans l'entrepôt. Le balai était presque fini, juste les marchepied à fixer et tout serait au poil... mais je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser de cette pointe de peine que je ressentais pour le fils Croupton...

Peut-être me faisais-je des idées sur ce qu'il avait fait... peut-être avait-il mérité d'aller à Azkaban... de ne pas être soutenu par sa famille... mais... s'il avait dit vrai.. ? S'il n'avait qu'été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... si lui aussi avait été jugé pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu... quelque chose qui avait sali à jamais son image... détruit sa vie et rêves...

\- « Il faut juste espérer que c'était un salop... » murmurai-je en fixant le dernier boulon.

Les jours passèrent de plus en plus vite et, perdue dans mes révisions, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose que je redoutais... non, ce que je redoutais le plus, c'était la fin de l'année... et ne pas revoir le professeur Maugrey. Ça ne prenait pas toute ma tête, pas toute ma concentration, mais dès que je ne pensais pas aux dates et noms des différents Gobelins des cours de Binns, mon esprit se demandait si je pourrais lui rendre visite de temps à autres... ?

Après tout, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter pour la maison... ni pour la famille d'ailleurs... personne ne m'y attendait.

Après l'épreuve d'Histoire de la magie, je me rendis compte que des parents étaient venus se joindre aux élèves... et plus précisément, les parents des champions... quoi que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la mère des Jumeaux ainsi que l'un de leurs grands frères étaient venus à la place des parents adoptifs de Potter... Bah ! Pour ce que j'en avais à faire...

Par contre, tant je me moquais de si les Weasley s'étaient invités ou non, mais le père de Diggory... ! Le père n'avait pas élevé son fils ! C'était juste impossible ! Ce type passait son temps à faire l'éloge de son rejeton et remettait sans cesse sur le tapis qu'il avait fait gagner un match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors... une fois... mais pour nous, c'était au moins la millième édition.

Soudain, le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle.

\- « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Monsieur Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place. »

Diggory, Delacour, Krum et Potter se levèrent sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et quittèrent rapidement la salle. Plus tard, nous quittâmes à notre tour le château et nous installâmes dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch qui avait été transformé en un véritable labyrinthe.

Dans le stade, avec les champion, je vis les professeurs, Maugrey, Flitwick, McGonagall coiffés de chapeau comportant une grosse étoile rouge et, pour Hagrid, cette même étoile était sur son dos.

\- « Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun : Monsieur Cedric Diggory et Monsieur Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard ! » énonça Verpey. « A la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points : Monsieur Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang ! Et à la quatrième place : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons ! »

\- « Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que rien de grave ne se passe là dedans... » murmurai-je, penchée en avant et une main devant la bouche. Soudain, deux paires de jambes passèrent à côté de moi et, de part et d'autre, je me retrouvai au milieu des Jumeaux.

\- « Ça vous arrive de ne pas me coller ? » demandai-je en me redressant.

\- « 'Sais pas... George ? »

\- « Pas souvenir. Ah ! Tu peux nous tenir ça ? » demanda-t-il en me collant une banderole de tissu dans les mains je la dépliai partiellement et me rendis compte que c'était une bannière aux couleurs de Gryffondors.

\- « Attention... A mon signal, Harry et Cedric ! reprit Verpey. Trois... deux... un... »

Soudain, un coup de sifflet retentit. Potter et Diggory furent les premiers à pénétrer dans le labyrinthe dont l'entrée se referma sur eux.

Tous étaient dans le labyrinthe, et ça faisait pas moins de quinze minutes que les Jumeaux se levaient sur les gradins pour mieux voir ce qui se passait.

\- « C'est pas juste on voit rien ! » s'exclama Fred en se laissant retomber sur le banc. D'un côté, je devais bien avouer que c'était énervant de ne rien voir... juste quelques lumières, deci-delà...

\- « Liz, monte sur mes épaules et dis-nous si tu vois un truc. » dit George l'air déterminé.

\- « Ok... » dis-je après plusieurs secondes à rechigner. Lentement, je me levai, montai sur le banc sur lequel nous étions assis et pris place sur ses épaules. Jamais je n'avais été aussi haute... ou du moins, pas sous forme humaine...

\- « Alors ? Tu vois quoi ? » cria Fred.

\- « Un bestiau plutôt imposant ! » dis-je en me penchant un peu en avant, mes mains posées sur le sommet du crâne de George.

\- « Et Harry, tu le vois ? »

\- « Non... » dis-je en cherchant Potter... mais il y avait trop de branches dans le passage... « juste des éclairs de temps à autres... »

\- « ATTENTION ! » hurla une voix dans la foule. Des sortilèges venaient de passer les branchage et, de peu, nous parvînmes à l'éviter.

\- « Euh... Liz je vois plus rien... » dit George qui était à présent accroupi sur le banc.

\- « Ah ! Oui désolée. » dis-je en enlevant mes mains de devant ses yeux puis descendis.

On attendit patiemment le reste du temps, parlant de choses et d'autres, de sortilèges, potions, friandises, améliorations qui pouvaient leurs être apportées et ainsi de suite... mais ça commençai à faire long quarante-cinq minutes déjà...

Ça sentait le roussi...

Soudain, Potter et Diggory apparurent là même où l'entré du labyrinthe se trouvait... mais aucun d'eux ne bougeait...

Beaucoup se levèrent pour mieux voir, mais les professeurs entourèrent les deux très vite... il fallut alors attendre que ces quelques mots se propagent

 _Cedric Diggory est mort_

Sous le choc, je faillis retomber sur mon siège, mais me tint à la manche d'un des Jumeaux Diggory était... Je secouai la tête et lâchai le tissu que je tenais c'était ça l'extérieur dont m'avait parlé Maugrey.

Les parents de Diggory s'étaient précipités vers le cadavre de leur fils et, du coin de l'œil, je vis le professeur Maugrey emmener Potter vers le château l'infirmerie ?

Immédiatement, je sautai de gradin en gradin et me frayai un chemin vers le professeur qui portait à moitié un Potter complètement sonné.

\- « Professeur ? » appelai-je en m'arrêtant à son niveau.

\- « Ça va faire trop loin pour lui, allez chercher de quoi faire à l'infirmerie je l'emmène dans mon bureau. » dit le professeur Maugrey j'acquiesçai.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie qui malheureusement, était fermée à clef.

 _Alohomora_

pensais-je en pointant ma baguette vers la serrure, puis je me dirigeai vers les différentes armoires toutes remplis de flacons semblables... et l'écriture de Pomfresh qui était épouvantable...

Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre Potter ne semblait pas blessé, mais juste sonné... je me mis alors à chercher un remontant... Pendant trente minutes je cherchai une potion contre les étourdissements, mais il n'y avait que celui pour les maux banals...

\- « Ça fera l'affaire... » me dis-je avant de repartir vers le bureau du professeur Maugrey. Mais quand j'entrai dans la salle, j'entendis une voix étrange... un homme...

\- « Je l'ai transporté dans la forêt et je l'ai recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité. J'avais la carte avec moi. J'ai suivi la course de Potter jusqu'au château. Il est tombé sur Rogue, puis Dumbledore est arrivé. J'ai vu ensuite Potter amener Dumbledore dans le parc. Je suis alors sorti de la forêt, je les ai contournés puis je les ai rejoints en arrivant derrière eux. J'ai fait croire à Dumbledore que c'était Rogue qui m'avait dit où ils étaient. Dumbledore m'a demandé de partir à la recherche de mon père et je suis retourné auprès de son corps. J'ai regardé la carte et quand j'ai vu que tout le monde était parti, j'ai métamorphosé le cadavre de mon père. J'ai usé d'un sortilège pour le réduire à un os unique... que j'ai enterré, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, dans le carré de terre fraîchement retournée, devant la cabane de Hagrid. . »

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement le tueur de Croupton... le cadavre de... son père... ?

\- « Et ce soir... » demanda la voix de Dumbledore.

\- « Avant le dîner, j'ai proposé d'aller placer le trophée dans le labyrinthe, » murmura la voix. « Je l'ai transformé en Portoloin et le plan de mon maître a marché. Il a retrouvé le pouvoir et me récompensera au-delà de tous mes rêves. »

\- « Minerva, puis-je vous demander de monter la garde pendant que j'emmène Harry là-haut ? »

\- « Bien sûr. » répondit le professeur McGonagall.

\- « Severus, pourriez-vous demander à Madame Pomfresh de descendre ici ? Il faut transporter Alastor Maugrey à l'infirmerie. »

Mon cœur s'arrêta un moment le professeur Maugrey avait été blessé ?

\- « Vous irez ensuite chercher Cornélius Fudge dans le parc et vous le ramènerez dans ce bureau. Il voudra sûrement interroger Croupton lui-même. S'il a besoin de moi, dites-lui que je serai à l'infirmerie dans une demiheure environ. »

Alarmée, je me cachai tout au fond de la pièce, sous une table et arrêtai ma respiration le temps que Rogue sorte. Je voulus alors sortir, mais j'entendis Potter et Dumbledore arriver alors je restai un peu plus longtemps sous mon bureau puis, quand ils furent suffisamment loin, je me levai et, d'un pas lent et silencieux, j'allai dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey.

\- « Qu'avez-vous fait de Smithen ? » demanda soudainement McGonagall.

\- « Je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie. » répondit-il mes mains se serrèrent sur la fiole que je tenais. C'était le professeur Maugrey qui m'avait demandée de... « Une gentille fille je ne m'y serais pas attendu avec une telle réputation.. vraiment très serviable... »

\- « Abuser d'une enfant qui a perdu sa famille... » entendis-je McGonagall murmurer.

\- « C'est ça votre problème vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez et négligez ceux qui méritent votre attention... » vociféra-t-il. « moi j'étais là... »

En haut des marches, je trouvai le professeur McGonagall, dos à moi et, au sol, gisait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux en bataille et jaunâtre, le teint blafard et ses habits...

Inconsciemment, je laissai tomber la bouteille que j'avais encore dans les mains. Le tout se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol, là où l'œil magique et la jambe de bois reposaient déjà.

\- « Mademoiselle Smithen ! » s'étonna le professeur McGonagall. « Retournez immédiatement avec les autres- »

\- « Laissez-la... » rit l'homme à terre. « je ne ferais pas de mal à mon élève préférée... » ajouta-t-il en laissant sa tête tomber sur son épaule, un sourire comme cousu sur son visage. Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et tirer, mais mes pieds restèrent fermement ancrés dans la sol. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, en fait... je ne savais même pas si je respirais encore...

\- « Smithen, m'avez-vous entend- »

\- « Non. » dis-je finalement, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'homme au regard dérangé devant moi. « Je veux des réponses... » murmurai-je, la voix un peu tremblante.

\- « Il serait plus sage- »

\- « Fermez-la ! » criai-je le silence ce fit. « Je veux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez embarquée dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi m'avoir laissée en vie si longtemps ! Pourquoi avoir répondu à toutes mes questions... juste pourquoi... ? » demandai-je, la voix brisée.

\- « Je passerais sur ce manque de tenue, » dit-elle en m'agrippant par le bras et en me traînant vers la porte. « mais il est hors de question que v- »

 _Stupéfix !_

Criai-je en pointant ma baguette vers la vieille femme elle me lâcha et tomba au sol inanimée. Les yeux ronds et la respiration sifflante, je sentis une sueur froide couler le long de mon dos qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?!

\- « Un peu d'aide ici serait la bienvenue. » dit soudainement une voix derrière moi mon regard se posa sur son visage tordu en un rictus désagréable, puis descendis le long de son bras gauche. Immédiatement, je m'approchai de lui, mais hésitait à me mettre à sa hauteur. « Un Finite Incantatem devrait suffi- »

Sans attendre, j'attrapai son avant bras et relevai sa manche découvrant sur sa peau une reproduction de la Marque des Ténèbres...

\- « Si tu me sors de là... tu pourras avoir le même... » sourit-il, son tic toujours présent.

\- « Vous avez tué ma grand-mère pourquoi je voudrais me joindre à vous ! » vociférai-je, mes ongles presque plantés dans son bras.

\- « Non, Pettigrow l'a fait. Mais sans moi, tu serais morte depuis longtemps. » dit-il, alternant entre un ton monotone puis amusé.

\- « Et quand m'auriez-vous sauvée la vie ? » demandai-je sur un ton de défi.

\- « J'ai lancé le _Morsmordre_ à la Coupe du Monde... » répondit-il simplement mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Soudain, il agrippa mon bras il avait une poigne de fer.

\- « Lord Voldemort, comprend les gens comme nous ! Il reconnaît la valeur de ses serviteurs- »

 _Baf_

la tête du fils Croupton partie sur le côté et, finalement, il me lâcha. Je me relevai immédiatement, mes bras parcourus par la chaire de poule.

\- « Je n'aiderais pas des gens qui veulent mon extermination et qui m'ont enlevé tout ce que j'ai de plus cher... » tonnai-je en sentant ma voix se morceler un peu plus à chaque mot. Sa tête se redressa et, les yeux fermés, il la laissa tomber en arrière, produisant ainsi un 'poc' en touchant le mur.

\- « Tu sais... j'avais dit la même chose la première fois... 'je ne veux pas d'un monde de sang purs'... » dit-il en un soupire. « Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir être apprécié à sa juste valeur... d'avoir la considération de ceux qui nous sont proches... » continua-t-il les yeux à présent fixés au plafond. « Mais dis-moi, ta grand-mère connaissait-elle tout de toi ? »

\- « Évidemment qu'elle connaissait tout de moi ! » répliquai-je les sourcils froncés. « Je ne lui aie jamais menti ! »

\- « Pas même une omission ? » demanda-t-il en me fixant je me tus.

\- « Elle ne te connaissait pas... elle ne pouvait donc pas t'avoir pleinement acceptée... »

\- « Fermez-la ! » vociférai-je ma baguette pointée sur lui.

\- « et si ça ce trouve elle ne t'aurait jamais aimée pour tout ce que tu es ! » continua-t-il, les yeux exorbités, le haut du corps penché en avant.

\- « Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça ! » hurlai-je il s'était tu puis, petit à petit, un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge avant de devenir un véritable rire.

\- « Vois les choses en face il n'y a qu'une personne ici qui te connais. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça... il avait.. raison ? Mamie... n'avait jamais su pour tout ça... pour elle, la seule chose qui avait changée, c'était ma passion pour les potions et les balais... et aussi le fait que je ne soit plus là à l'année... pour elle, j'étais toujours la petite fille de onze ans souriante qui racontait ses journées en rentrant de l'école...

Même les Jumeaux...

\- « Ah... c'est intéressant ça... » dit soudainement la voix de Croupton je relevai alors la tête, ma main fermement serrée sur ma baguette et vis qu'il regardait la Glace à l'ennemi au dessus de lui. J'y jetai alors un coup d'œil, et n'y vit que quelques ombre de grandes taille, sans doute le Dumbledore et Rogue... il n'y en avait qu'une dont les yeux étaient clairement visibles, et c'était la vieille McGonagall... mais je... je n'y étais pas... ?

\- « C'est toujours bien d'avoir une Glace à l'ennemi... ça permet de savoir à qui on peut vraiment faire confiance... » sourit-il.

Par instinct, je glissai ma main dans ma poche et vérifiai mon vieux poudrier... et là, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait que des ombres vagues...

\- « Enfin Rogue, pensez qu'il s'agit d'un Mangemort. » dit soudainement la voix lointaine du Ministre de la magie. À ce moment, mon regard alla sur le corps de McGonagall et, immédiatement, je m'approchai d'elle, lui lançai un faible sortilège d'amnésie puis la réveillai à l'aide d'un _Énervatum_.

Là, je voulus sortir du bureau, mais un râle familier résonna, emportant avec lui toute chaleur. Derrière moi, j'entendis le professeur bouger je n'avais nulle part où aller...

 _Mutismus_

pensai-je en pointant ma baguette sur le fils Croupton je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il raconte quoi que ce soit.

\- « _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_ » murmurai-je paniquée en pointant ma baguette sur mon cœur. Rapidement, ma forme changea et, avant tout, je ramassai ma baguette et, le plus silencieusement possible, partis dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce.

\- « Que m'est-il arrivée.. ? » marmonna la vieille McGonagall et se relevant.

\- « Professeur McGonagall, » dit soudainement la voix de Fudge. « je vous prierais de sortir- »

\- « Un Détraqueur ?! » s'exclama-t-elle visiblement aussi en colère que surprise. « Monsieur le ministre, je tiens à vous rappeler que le Professeur Dumbledore- »

\- « Cher professeur, je ne vais faire que l'interroger et c-cette canaille pourrait bien être dangereuse ! » affirma le ministre. Mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment... je me rapprochai donc pour mieux voir ce qui se passait et, en effet, derrière Fudge, dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, se tenait le Détraqueur. Grand, filiforme et emballé d'une cape noire déchirée... j'entendais son râle comme s'il était à côté de moi.

Soudain, j'entendis un gémissement en contre-bas Croupton. Il tirait contre ses liens en jetant des coups d'œil dans la direction du Détraqueur...

Le professeur McGonagall sortit, l'air furax et, quelques instant après, le râle se fit plus intense. J'avais froid, et j'avais l'impression que je n'arriverai plus jamais à rire...

Totalement paniqué, Croupton tira sur ses liens jusqu'à ce que son bras gauche parvienne à se libérer il le tendit dans ma direction, les yeux exorbités par la peur... mais tout à coup, une ombre fondit sur lui et, dans des cris horribles, il reçut le baiser du Détraqueur.

C'était horrible il convulsait, criait, se débattait... et ce râle qui glaçait le sang... ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais chacune semblait passer plus lentement que l'autre... repoussant un peu plus la fin de cette agonie... et sa main était toujours tendue dans ma direction...

Je ne voulais pas regarder et pourtant, j'étais incapable de tirer mes yeux de cet affreux spectacle. Je m'en voulais de ne pas l'avoir libéré... même lui ne méritait pas ça... personne ne méritait ça... personne...

Quand cette masse informe s'écarta de lui, il ne bougeait plus ses yeux était vide, ses traits relâchés et sa bouche ouverte... il lui avait tout pris... après ça, cette chose sortit du bureau et referma la porte derrière elle... me laissant ainsi seule avec la coquille vide qu'était à présent le fils Croupton...

En silence, je repris ma forme humaine, ainsi que ma baguette et m'approchait du corps laissé par le Détraqueur. Lentement, je m'agenouillai et pris son pouls il respirait.

Mais pourquoi avait-il laissez ce Détraqueur faire une telle chose ? Il, il aurait pu témoigner du retour de Voldemort, nous donner des informations sur l'endroit où il se terrait, sur ce salop de Pettigrow ou encore d'autres... alors pourquoi...

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser un Ministre de la magie à faire quelque chose d'aussi irresponsable et stupide ?

En silence, je lâchai le poignet de Croupton et sortis du bureau, le pas lourd puis, suivant les éclats de voix, j'arrivai devant l'infirmerie.

\- « Vous-Savez-Qui... est revenu ? » balbutia-t-il. « Ridicule. Allons, Dumbledore, reprenez-vous... »

\- « Ainsi que Minerva et Severus vous l'ont sans doute rapporté, » reprit Dumbledore. « nous avons entendu la confession de Barty Croupton. Sous l'effet du Veritaserum, il nous a révélé comment il avait réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban et comment Voldemort, apprenant par Bertha Jorkins qu'il était toujours en vie, l'a libéré de son père et s'est servi de lui pour capturer Harry. Le plan a réussi, comme je vous l'ai dit. Croupton a aidé Voldemort à revenir.

\- « Voyons, Dumbledore, » répliqua Fudge « vous... vous ne pouvez sérieusement croire cela. Vous-Savez-Qui ? De retour ? Allons, allons, Croupton a certainement cru lui-même qu'il agissait sur ordre de Vous-Savez-Qui mais comment pouvez-vous croire sur parole un personnage aussi fou, Dumbledore... ?

\- « Lorsque Harry a touché le trophée, ce soir, il a été immédiatement transporté auprès de Voldemort. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. « Il a assisté à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Je vous expliquerai tout en détail si vous voulez bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau. »

\- « Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous permettre d'interroger Harry ce soir. »

\- « Vous êtes... heu... prêt à croire Harry sur parole, Dumbledore ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce tu fais ? » chuchota soudainement une voix derrière moi je sursautai avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était que les Jumeaux.

\- « Je m'emploie à détester ce Ministre ça se voit pas ? » demandai-je en m'éloignant de la porte. Ce type était buté... et trouillard... et Croupton... Immédiatement, je repartis vers le bureau de Maugrey... non, de Barty Croupton.. Les Jumeaux me suivirent.

\- « Où tu vas ? » demanda Fred en chuchotant.

\- « Mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Fudge. » répondis-je simplement en accélérant le pas. Peu après, nous arrivâmes dans lu bureau où le pauvre Barty était toujours attaché.

\- « C'est... lui dont ils parlaient ? » demanda George pendant que je défaisais les liens qui le retenaient.

\- « Oui et si Fudge met la main dessus, se sera juste sa voix et tous les moyens dont il dispose, contre _Potter le fêlé_ et _Dumbledore le sénile_. » répondis-je en virant toutes les cordes sur le côté.

\- « Mais il est... euh... »

\- « Ils lui ont prit son âme... » vociférai-je en fermant sa bouche ça m'exaspérait de le voir comme ça.

\- « Y'avait un Détraqueur... »

\- « Oui. » répondis-je sèchement les deux se turent. Mais maintenant, le tout c'était de trouver un moyen pour l'amener à l'entrepôt sans se faire remarquer...

À ce moment, mon regard se posa sur un grand rideau sombre...

\- « Euh... Liz ? Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Fred pendant que je dégageai le rideau de devant la fenêtre puis les ouvrais.

\- « Je propose une leçon de vole à l'un de vous. » répondis-je en me tournant vers eux. « Ça tente quelqu'un ? » Tous deux se regardèrent.

\- « Quoi ? » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- « Comme dans la forêt. » dis-je en espérant que Fred comprenne.

\- « Euh... galoper sur un truc invisible... ? » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- « Bon, Fred tu prends Barty, tu le mets sur mon dos et tu montes après. » dis-je en leur tournant le dos. « Et si tu le laisses tomber t'iras le rejoindre ! » ajoutai-je en pointant ma baguette sur mon cœur.

\- « Eh ! Pourquoi qu'un ? » demanda Fred.

\- « Je peux pas porter trois personnes à la fois George, sort par le dédale des Bajoues, on t'y rejoindra. »

Peu après, je me transformai et me couchai pour leur permettre de mieux monter mais...

\- « Elle est où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un n'arrive alors, je ramassai ma baguette la tendis à Fred qui, avec beaucoup d'hésitation, la pris puis allai vers le jeun Croupton. Là, je l'attrapai par le colle et le soulevai en émettant ce cris strident et horrible qu'était le cris des Sombrals.

\- « Bon bah, Fred à toi l'honneur... » dit George en faisant une révérence devant le corps inerte de Barty je donnai un coup de sabot au sol.

\- « Lâcheur. » dit-il en regardant George se reculer.

Finalement, Fred se décida à attraper Barty sous les bras et, pour lui faciliter le travail, je me couchai en espérant qu'il ne me donnerait pas de coup de pied...

\- « Euh... t-t'es là... ? » demanda Fred en approchant sa main petit à petit. Agacée, j'attrapai sa main entre mes dents et la guidé jusqu'à mon dos. « O-ok... » dit-il en faisant remonter sa main jusqu'à mon encolure.

Avec un peu de difficultés, il fit monter Barty sur mon dos puis, un peu hésitant, il fit de même cherchant quelque chose pour s'accrocher.

Terrifiée à l'idée qu'on se fasse choper, je me relevai en occultant les plaintes de Fred et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Heureusement, elle n'était pas logée trop haut, mais avait une certaine hauteur.

Je n'avais jamais utilisé mes ailes pour voler... uniquement pour 'booster' un saut... mais bon, ça ne pouvait pas être si complexe...

\- « Euh... Liz ? » demanda Fred d'un ton inquiet en voyant le vide devant nous.

J'aurais volontiers fermé les yeux, mais je n'avais pas de paupière alors, préparant mon saut, je fis se mouvoir mes ailes faiblement ça marchait.

\- « Euh LiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ ! » hurla Fred lorsque je me jetai dans le vide. Après quelques secondes, j'ouvris mes ailes et, dans un bruit étrange, notre chute s'arrêta brusquement j'espérais juste que Fred tenait Barty fermement.

La sensation de voler était agréable, mais je ne devais pas oublier que j'avais deux personnes sur le dos... d'ailleurs, Fred n'avait pas dit grand chose... Je tournai la tête et, sur son visage, un sourire presque enfantin s'était dessiné 'gamin...' pensai-je en secouant la tête.

Enfin, le plus laborieux, fut l'atterrissage heureusement que le parc était grand car je mis pas loin de deux cent mètres pour m'arrêter.

\- « Eh ! » appela George en faisant de grands signes de bras. Profitant de ma forme actuelle, je montai sur les rochers puis quand Fred descendit avec Barty, je me retransformai et leur ouvris le passage vers l'entrepôt.

\- « Wow ! » dirent-ils une fois à l'intérieur voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, je leur pris Barty et, avec de la peine, le traînai vers le lit où je me couchai... même si je regrettai de ne pas lui avoir enlevé ses bottes avant.

\- « Hey ! On touche pas ! » criai-je en voyant les Jumeaux approcher du balai de mini-Krum.

\- « Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? » demanda George en regardant tout autour de lui.

\- « Mon entrepôt, laboratoire, potager, bibliothèque et chambre. » répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

\- « Tu vis ici ? » demandèrent-ils en chœur j'acquiesçai.

\- « Et quand je pense qu'on dort dans les dortoirs- »

\- « C'était pas par choix. » dis-je, amère ils ne répondirent rien.

\- « T'as dit que tu voulais mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Fudge... qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ? » demanda George en montrant Barty d'un geste de la tête.

\- « Tu l'as entendu, non ? Il ne veut rien comprendre et prend Dumbledore et Potter pour des fous. » expliquai-je. « Mais la marque de Karkaroff et de Barty est plus nette que jamais, » dis-je en prenant son bras avant de lever sa manche. « ça veut dire qu'il est de retour. Et si Fudge utilise ses pouvoirs pour empêcher l'information de se diffuser, on va droit à la catastrophe. »

\- « Ouais, si on le suit dans sa politique de l'autruche, on va se faire laminer... » dit Fred en s'asseyant sur mon vieux tabouret, les coudes sur les genoux.

\- « Et pour lui alors ? On fait quoi avec ? Du bouillon ? »

\- « Ils lui ont pris son âme... mais je pense que ses souvenirs sont intactes... il faudrait juste trouver un moyen de les extraire... »

\- « Comme une Pensine. » fit remarquer George.

\- « C'est ça... mais c'est très rare... » marmonnai-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- « Et hors de prix... » ajouta George.

\- « On a qu'à se cotiser. » proposa Fred après quelques secondes George et moi le regardâmes.

\- « Eh ! On a bien trinqué à notre collaboration, non ? Alors faisons équipe sur ce coup ! » dit Fred en se levant.

\- « C'est vrai... » dit George en se levant à son tour je ne bougeai pas... il y avait quelque chose qui me coinçait.. mais... je ne pouvais pas non plus rester seule sur ce coup-là... On était contre Voldemort et sans doute toute la clique du Ministère...

\- « Très bien. » soupirai-je en me levant à mon tour. « Faisons comme ça. »


	29. Chapter 29

Depuis le soir où j'avais recueilli Barty Croupton jr jusqu'à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare, seule neuf jours s'étaient écoulés mais, pour moi, ça avait duré l'équivalent d'un mois.

Prendre soin de lui était pire que chronophage prendre de la nourriture dans les cuisines, lui donner la becquée, lui brosser les dents, changer ses vêtements, le laver et pire... et franchement, je ne voulais plus voir un homme nu de ma vie !

Bon heureusement pour moi, les Jumeaux m'avaient donnée des vieux T-shirts ainsi qu'un pantalon... Au moins, ça me permettait de faire un roulement avec les vêtements qu'il portait quand il se faisait passer pour Maugrey... Je ne donnai pas cher de mes résultats aux examens...

Mais bon, c'était le moment de préparer mes valises tous mes ingrédients, outils et vêtements de sorciers furent mis dans ma valise, ainsi que ceux de Barty.

\- « Hey ! » dit soudainement une voix derrière moi les Jumeaux.

\- « Ah, salut. » dis-je en refermant une boîte de fioles en cristal. « Vous allez louper le train... »

\- « Toi aussi... » répondit Fred.

\- « Non, avec Barty, ce ne serait pas prudent... je partirai ce soir les Moldus ne nous verrons pas comme ça... » expliquai-je en soulevant Barty grâce à un Wingardum Leviosa, le temps de faire mon lit.

\- « Ok... » dit-il.

\- « Ah, au fait il est a toi ce balai ? » demanda George l'air intrigué.

\- « Je dirais plutôt qu'il est de moi... » répondis-je en reposant Barty.

\- « Tu sais fabriquer des balais ? » s'étonna-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres j'acquiesçai.

\- « D'ailleurs, je dois livrer celui-là... » dis-je en emportant un parchemin avec.

\- « Et c'est pour quoi ça ? » demanda Fred en pointant le le papier du doigt.

\- « Les références du balai et mes coordonnées au cas où il y aurait un problème. » répondis-je en me dirigeant vers le bateau de Durmstrang j'avais de la chance, ils n'étaient pas encore partis.

\- « Krum ! » appelai-je en descendant vers la berge il se retourna.

\- « Tu es la fille de la bibliothèque ? »

\- « C'est ça » dis-je en arrivant à son niveau. « Tiens. » dis-je en lui tendant le balai par son manche.

\- « J'ai rien pourrrr sign- »

\- « Non, c'est juste un cadeau d'adieu. » dis-je en reculant d'un pas. « Ah ! Et si y'a des problèmes avec là j'ai les références et s'ils persistes, suffit juste de me le renvoyer je rembourserais l'envoie. » expliquai-je en lui remettant le parchemin.

\- « Euh... merrrci... ? » dit-il visiblement déstabilise je haussai les épaules et tournai les talons en direction du château.

\- « Tu sais qu'il a déjà le béguin pour Hermione ? » rit Fred en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

\- « Ah ! Mince, j'avais loupé ce détail. » dis-je, sarcastique avant de regarder l'heure sur ma montre. « Allez, dépêchez-vous vous allez louper le train ! » m'exclamai-je en les poussant tous deux vers la gare.

Je les regardai descendre vers la gare de Pré-au-lard en courant pendant un moment, avant de retourner à l'entrepôt pour voir s'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise en mon absence. Après ça, je fis un crochet aux cuisines où les elfes de maison furent suffisamment aimables pour me donner quelques provisions dans un sac.

Le soir arriva bientôt et, après avoir envoyé Badiane à la maison, j'habillai Barty le plus chaudement possible et pris grand soin à fermer sa veste pour que le vent ne s'y engouffre pas. Aussi, je jetai un sort d'extension indétectable sur ses poches et y mis les valises.

L'étape suivante consista lui mettre les vieille lunettes de moto et finalement, à l'attacher à mon pour être sûre qu'il ne se laisserait pas tomber. Je passai donc une sangle dans son dos en passant sous ses bras, et passant sur mon torse il me faudrait certainement un système plus poussé pour les prochaine fois... comme un harnais... mais pour le moment, c'était tout ce que j'avais.

Une fois transformée, je vérifiai qu'il soit bien en place et rectifiai le tout du bout du museau avant de me mettre en marche. Je ne voulus pas aller trop vite ni faire trop de remous, alors je décidai de m'envoler d'un point déjà élever ?

Là, je me ramassai sur moi même puis bondis en déployant mes ailes. Le vent du soir était agréablement frais et sec... mais ma capacité à apprécier cela était constamment mise en pause à cause de la peur d'oublier que j'avais quelqu'un sur le dos... quelqu'un de presque mort et d'important...

Nous survolâmes les toits de Londres dans les alentours de minuit et à l'appartement une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Là, je m'arrêtai dans une ruelle, me retransformai en humain puis, portai Barty jusqu'à la porte principale.

Là, je sortis mes clefs, ouvris et entrai avant de voir que les escaliers m'attendaient. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser la magie ici alors, prenant sur moi et ma fatigue, je montai les marches une à une, forçant les pieds de Barty à avancer.

Là où j'avais dévalé les escaliers en moins de trente secondes, courus pour mettre la table et manger de bons plats... là où il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour ouvrir la porte... à présent, il n'y avait rien... pas l'odeur du bouillon sur le feu, ni les faibles ronflements de grand-mère... juste la poussière qui m'irritait le nez et les miaulements des chats en train de se battre...

\- « Bienvenue à la maison... » murmurai-je, un peu amère. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et fis marcher Barty jusqu'au fauteuil où je l'assis, le temps de prendre les valises, les défaire et changer les draps des lits. Après ça, je pris mon mal en patience, ravalai ma fierté et m'occupai de la toilette du jeune Croupton avant de le coucher dans le lit qui avait été le mien.

\- « J'espère vraiment que vous pouvez dormir... » murmurai-je en relevant le drap sur lui puis fermai ses yeux manuellement c'était vraiment dérangeant de le voir coucher avec les yeux fixés au plafond. Après ça, je partis me brosser les dents et me couchai et demain matin, sept heures.

Le lendemain, j'ouvris les volets et commençai à passer le balai, jetai les plantes qui avaient dépéri.

Soudain, on sonna à la porte j'y allai, regardai par le judas et, quand le visage de la concierge fut clairement visible, j'ouvris la porte.

\- « Oui ? » demandai-je en tenant la porte entre-ouverte.

\- « Ah ! Ma petite Liz... euh... je voulais... juste savoir si tout allait bien... je veux dire, on ne vous a pas vu depuis près d'un an... » dit-elle avec un sourire gêné mais bienveillant.

\- « Grand-mère est morte. » répondis-je simplement je n'avais pas le cœur à adoucir la vérité... Elle resta interdite.

\- « Elle est- mais je ne savais pas... depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux encore écarquillés.

\- « En décembre une asphyxie dans son coma... » dis-je d'un ton amer une asphyxie nommée Pettigrow...

\- « son coma ?! » s'exclama la vieille dame.

\- « Elle a fait un AVC. » répondis-je simplement.

\- « Mais tu- »

\- « Ça va. »

Je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment convenable d'être aussi cassante avec elle... mais le monde extérieur était comme ça je ne pouvais pas le changer, alors autant s'y préparer.

\- « Écoute.. s-si tu veux passer de temps à autre... discuter... » proposa-t-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule mais un sentiment de malaise me pris.

\- « C'est très gentil... mais ça ira.. merci. » dis-je précipitamment ma main crispée sur la porte.

\- « Oui... alors... à bientôt. » dit-elle en enlevant sa main. J'attendis qu'elle s'éloigne, mais la suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière la paroi qui séparait le palier de la cage d'escalier. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange elle n'avait jamais apprécié ma grand-mère... elles n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble pendant trop longtemps...

\- « Mince Barty ! » me dis-je en me précipitant vers ma chambre il n'avait pas bougé de là, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts. Rassurée, j'allai à la fenêtre, ouvris les volets et m'attardai un peu devant la fenêtre... 'tu deviens parano...' me dis-je en retournant au près de lui.

Je le sortis du lit et l'amenai à la salle de bain... tout ce que j'espérai, c'était qu'aucun professeur... et certainement pas Rogue, ne s'invite à ce moment là... Bon, heureusement pour moi, il pouvait tenir debout tout seul.. mais pour le bouger, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Enfin, après quelques jours passés à m'occuper de lui, je m'étais rendue compte que, comme lorsqu'on tombe en avant, ou que quelque chose arrivait vite dans sa direction, il avait des réactions... basiques. Une jambe qui partait en avant quand il commençait à tomber en avant, une main qui se levait faiblement pour retomber de suite après... ses réflexes semblaient ne pas avoir été affectés par le baiser...

Le must, aurait été de pouvoir lui jeter un Imperium pour le faire bouger plus facilement... mais je devais attendre au moins mes dix-sept ans pour être libérée de la Trace... je ne pouvais pas laisser le Ministère m'enfermer à Azkaban... et encore moins partir à ma poursuite surtout avec Barty...  
Ses souvenirs étaient plus précieux que tout... je ne pouvais que prendre mon mal en patience... pour le moment.

Le mois d'Août arriva rapidement, et avec ça, j'eus de plus en plus l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec les gens autour de moi. J'avais donc pris l'habitude de regarder ma Glace à l'ennemi... mais elle restait désespérément calme... et, même si c'était une bonne chose, le fait de voir cette marque devenir de plus en plus nette et cette sensation d'être épiée... j'aurais vraiment préféré voir quelqu'un dans cette glace... au moins pour avoir une bonne raison de penser que je n'étais pas en train de devenir folle.

Mais le trois, je reçus une lettre des Jumeaux apportée par une chouette effraie à laquelle j'avais offert un peu d'eau et une friandise Badiane ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

 _Salut Lizzy,_

 _Avec George, on se disait qu'on pourrait passer un de ces jours, mais notre mère veut qu'on reste en place. C'est dommage, on aimerait bien voir à quoi ressemble ta maison._

 _Bref, on voudrait te faire entrer dans un club. Tu sais, ils veulent faire la même chose que nous alors on se demandait si tu accepterais qu'on y ajoute également Barny ?_

 _On espère te voir bientôt._

 _P.S. On est à la recherche d'un local pour notre projet de farces et attrape si tu veux, on te fera une place dans la boutique._

Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

 _Salut les garçons (je vous ais répété cent fois de ne pas m'appeler Lizzy!),_

 _Pour le local je verrai plus tard, en ce moment, Barny ne se sent pas très bien. Il ne dort plus et refuse de sortir... donc, si c'était possible, j'aimerais bien connaître le nom de ceux qui sont dans ce club._

 _D'en l'attente,_

 _Cordialement._

J'envoyai cette lettre par la même chouette et attendis la réponse. J'avais bien compris qu'ils voulaient mettre d'autres personnes comme Potter et Dumbledore dans la confidence... mais je supposais que ce 'groupe' n'était pas constitué que de quatre personnes... et je voulais être sûre que tous soient dignes de confiance je ne pouvais pas risquer d'être découverte avec un Mangemort chez moi... et encore moins si Fudge avait dans l'idée de détruire toutes les preuves du retour de Voldemort.

Un jour plus tard, la réponse arriva, mais cette fois-ci, avec un hiboux minuscule qui passait son temps à tourner en rond en hululant.

 _On a pas le droit de donner les noms à ceux qui sont pas encore dans le club._

Un peu déconcertée, je me dis que, d'un côté ils avaient raison de ne rien dire... mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais juste pas me laisser berner une nouvelle fois je ne pouvais juste pas donner ma confiance immédiate à des personnes que je ne connaissais pas !

 _C'est non._

J'envoyai cette réponse et, depuis ce jour là, je ne reçu plus la moindre nouvelle... mais plus les jours passaient, et plus j'avais l'impression que les gens autour de moi étaient étranges... surtout ceux que je connaissais depuis longtemps.. mais c'était peut-être moi. J'avais passé plus d'un an complet entouré de sorcier dont un Mangemort fou imitant un ex-Auror paranoïaque... je devrais penser à mieux choisir mes fréquentations.

La fin du mois d'août arriva lentement, trop lentement... et pas un seul article de la Gazette du Sorcier ne parlait du retour de Voldemort...

\- « Fudge met vraiment le paquet... » vociférai-je en frottant le dos de Barty avec un gant de toilette. « ce qui faudrait, ce serait un truc pour l'obliger à ce secouer les puces. » grognai-je en passant à ses bras. « Oui, ce qu'il fallait, c'était un symbole que tous reconnaîtrait... quelque chose de voyant qui ne pourrait pas être confondu avec autre cho- » marmonnai-je en tournant son bras pour en nettoyer l'intérieur.

Serpentant sur son avant bras, la Marque des Ténèbres était toujours aussi visible sur sa peau blafarde...

\- « Barty. » dis-je en relevant les yeux vers son visage impassible, un rictus aux lèvres. « T'avais raison je pense comme l'ennemi. »

Ce soir là, quand Barty fut enfin couché, je sortis et allait tout droit au Chaudron Baveur où se trouvaient des sorciers un peu éméchés. La salle état plutôt remplie plusieurs avaient leurs baguettes dans leur poche. Les mains dans les poches, je m'approchai d'un groupe en faisant mine de vouloir atteindre l'autre côté de la salle et bousculai deux trois personnes.

\- « Hey ! Regarde où tu vas mon garçon ! » grogna l'un d'eux je me figeai un instant. Il m'avait appelée comment ?

\- « Je suis désolée, vraiment... » dis-je un peu gênée il fit alors une drôle de tête mais continua à discuter avec les autres. Pour paraître moins suspecte, je continuai, allai au Chemin de Traverse, puis dans l'allée des Embrumes et sortis un peu plus loin avant de retourner à l'appartement, un rictus aux lèvres ma baguette de remplacement.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, je m'entraînai à lancer des sorts avec cette baguette du plus simple au plus complexe. Il me fallut pas moins de deux semaines pour lancer un Aguamenti convenable ou même me transformer en Sombral j'avais eu de la chance avec cette baguette en ébène.

Un soir, je sortis et me perchai sur le toit plat d'un immeuble. Là, je tentai tout d'abord un sort direct... mais rien ne sortit... il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose...

\- « C'était pas un serpent que Ma-Barty avait dessiné... ? » marmonnai-je en repensant à la fois où il avait dessiné la marque pour m'expliquer ce que c'était.

Avec ça en tête, j'essayai une nouvelle fois, en imitant les mouvements d'un serpent avec cette baguette, de lancer un Morsmordre... mais rien à faire seuls quelques nuages de fumé verte sortaient... mais je ne me laissai pas démonter et, tentai de me souvenir de la Marque sur le bras de Barty... après tout, elles avaient le même 'inventeur' et se ressemblaient beaucoup...

Je me levai donc et me concentrai sur une image mentale de la forme épurée de ce serpent qui sortait d'un crâne. Du bout de la baguette, je traçai le corps du serpent et, à l'endroit où ses anneaux était sensés passer derrière le crâne, je criai l'incantation.

Là, un éclair blanc verdâtre traversa le ciel mais rien n'apparut. Je refis donc la même chose, mais m'arrêtai plus loin dans mon dessin mental il n'apparut même pas il fallait s'arrêter juste avant... ?

Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai une fois de plus sur ce dessin, traçant une sorte de huit mais, juste avant qu'il ne se 'ferme', je prononçai l'incantation cette fois-ci, un éclair d'un vert bien plus intense fonça vers le ciel qui, en quelques secondes, fut illuminé par un crâne, dont un serpent sortait de la bouche...

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester là trop longtemps et, après m'être transformée, j'embarquai la baguette et m'envolai dans le ciel vers des ruelles plus sombres où je repris forme humaine. En rentrant chez moi, je vis avec une sorte de fierté le fruit de mon travail, mais en quelques minutes seulement, la marque, déjà peu lumineuse, se dissipa.

\- « Et que dîtes-vous de ça monsieur le Ministre, hein ? » ris-je à voix basse en arpentant les rues jusque chez moi.

Une semaine plus tard, aucun article ne parla ne serait-ce que d'une tête de mort !

\- « Enflure ! » criai-je en tapant du poing contre la table de la cuisine mais j'avais encore trois jours avant de recevoir ma lettre pour les fournitures de l'année prochaine et je savais exactement comment se terminerait ma nuit.

Il y avait bon nombre de maisons vides dont les occupants étaient encore en vacances... les Moldus... j'y mis le feu. Puis, au dessus, comme quatorze ans auparavant, la Marque se dessina dans la ciel, plus brillante cette fois-ci tous la verraient. Même ceux qui n'y croient pas !


	30. Chapter 30

Cette fois-ci, c'était la guerre. Pas une seule ligne concernant un incendie et même pas une allusion à une boule verte dans le ciel ! Et la liste qui était déjà arrivée. Mais je rechignai de plus en plus à laisser Barty seul la journée... il faisait très chaud et, comme je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il pensait ni se qu'il 'sentait', comment pouvais-je savoir quand il avait soif ?

Au final, avec lui, c'était un peu comme se retrouver avec une grosse plante carnivore à la maison... une plante illégale pouvant être aussi utile qu'encombrante. Je décidai donc d'aller acheter mes affaires le plus rapidement possible, pris uniquement ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin et le strict minimum pour les potions... mais j'avais une dernière chose à prendre un harnais pour le cavalier.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je rangeai les affaires que je venais d'acheter puis, jetant un coup d'œil à mon lit, je me souvins de quelque chose j'avais un labo là-dessous... mais impossible de trouver la combinaison.

Je disposai alors mes vieilles mouchbruits puis pointai la baguette d'ébène sur mon tiroir.

 _Bombarda_

murmurai-je. Le cadenas sauta dans un 'crac' sonore mes vieilles affaires étaient à nouveau en service. Je sortis le tiroir, le réduisis et rangeai le tout dans mon médaillon.

Vers midi, les valises furent faites et, pendant que je préparai le repas, je pesai le pour ou le contre pour aller sur la tombe de ma grand-mère... peut-être cet après-midi...

Je décidai finalement d'y passer quand nous partirions vers le château, dans les alentours de cinq heures. En attendant, je m'efforçai, comme chaque jour, à le faire marcher un peu dans l'appartement. J'avais souvent entendu ma grand-mère parler de sa mère qui avait 'perdu le sens de la marche'... ou, en d'autres termes, son aptitude à marcher et si je voulais me faciliter la vie je devais faire en sorte de le garder en forme.

\- « Allez, encore dix minutes. » murmurai-je en le tirant légèrement en avant par ses mains. Il ne marchait que par réflexes... ou plutôt, perdait l'équilibre avant que son pied ne parte en avant pour le rattraper. Ça lui donnait une démarche étrange et mécanique, mais au moins ça lui faisait travailler les muscles. Quant aux bras... disons juste que je faisais semblant de lui donner des baffes et autres coups de poings... même s'il m'arrivait, parfois, de ne pas m'arrêter attend... et ça faisait du bien.

Quand le ciel commença à s'assombrir, j'habillai Barty avec les lunettes de moto, un pull, rentrai son pantalon dans ses bottes et fermai sa veste jusqu'au col. Une fois chose faite, je lui enfilai le harnais et vérifiai les attaches ça irait.

Avant le départ, je fermai les volets et la porte à double tour puis descendis les escalier en le portant à moitié sur mon dos je ne savais si c'était moi, mais je le trouvais de moins en moins lourd... il fallait que je revoie son alimentation.

Silencieusement, je me dirigeai vers un immeuble vide, montai sur le toit et passai une sangle par le harnais et l'entourai en 'X' autour de moi. Là, je lançai ma transformation, ramassai la baguette d'ébène entre mes dents et pris mon envole.

Je ne pus cependant pas me poser dans le cimetière car des idiots y étaient déjà. Je me contentai donc d'une pensée et continuai sur ma lancé. Deux heures plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant le portail du château on voyait d'ailleurs les barques des première années sillonner le lac noir. En silence, je décrivis des cercles dans le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent et atterris peu après à côté de l'entrepôt.

Je ne pris pas vraiment le temps d'installer toutes mes affaires de suite et me contentai juste d'enlever les 'multicouches' de Barty, le coucher pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, mettre mon uniforme, puis sortis pour rejoindre les autres élèves mais il n'y avait encore personne devant les portes en chêne alors, pour paraître moins suspecte, je regardai attentivement les diligences et, quand celle des Jumeaux arriva, je courus, sautai et montai dedans.

\- « Salut ! » dis-je simplement en me laissant tomber sur une place vide à l'arrière de la carriole.

\- « Hghdkf ! » s'exclama une personne que je ne connaissais pas.

\- « M-mais ont peut p-pas transplaner dans l'enceinte du- mon père me l'a d- »

\- « Qui a parlé de transplaner ? » demandai-je en relevant la tête vers un garçon dont je ne me souvenais pas il dégluti.

\- « Arrête Lizzy, tu lui fais peur. » rit George en me tapant sur l'épaule.

\- « Allez, on a encore un peu de temps avant d'arriver alors la proposition par lettre ça te tente ? » demanda Fred en se penchant en avant sur ses genoux.

\- « En attendant d'avoir le poste de prof de Défense contre les forces du mal, pourquoi pas ? J'ai promis à Rogue de lui piquer la place de toute façon. » dis-je en ajustant ma robe de sorcier.

\- « J'aurais presque envie de retourner un an à Poudlard rien que pour voir tes cours, et ça tête ! » rit George accompagné de son frère.

\- « Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que même Skeeter n'aie pas parlé de la mort de Diggory ou du retour de Voldemort ? » demandai-je d'un air détaché plusieurs semblèrent apeurés.

\- « Aucune idée » dirent les Jumeaux en chœur mauvais menteurs.

\- « Mais... I-il est mort.. »

\- « Barty Croupton jr aussi était mort. » répondis-je en me tournant vers une fille qui semblait être en troisième année elle ne semblait pas comprendre. « C'est lui qui nous faisait cours l'année dernière en Défense contre les forces du mal... vous savez le ''faux-Maugrey Fol Oeil'' » ajoutai-je un peu agacée.

\- « Mais lui il est mort... » murmura-t-elle en regardant ses pieds, les yeux grand ouverts on venait de s'arrêter.

\- « Le problème avec les morts, » commençai-je en me levant. « c'est qu'ils le sont jamais assez. » dis-je en descendant de la calèche. Il y avait déjà foule devant les portes en chêne, il me fallut donc patienter sur les marches.

\- « T'essaie d'effrayer les élèves maintenant ? Je croyais que les Poufsouffles s'en chargeaient déjà ? » ricana Fred en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- « Non, je veux juste que la vérité écrase Fudge. » répondis-je en glissant mes mains dans mes poches.

\- « Ah au fait, t'as entendu ? Ils voulaient virer Harry de l'école pour usage de la magie. » dit George en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- « Devant un Moldu ? Mais il est stupide?! » m'exclamai-je en me tournant, la main de Fred toujours sur mon épaule. « Il sait que Fudge ne ratera aucune occasion de le faire enfermer ! »

\- « Il avait pas le choix y'avait des Détraqueurs. » expliqua Fred l'air sombre.

\- « En dehors d'Azkaban... et ils auraient juste attaqué Potter ? » m'étonnai-je ils acquiescèrent.

\- « On en sait pas plus mais Harry a été innocenté. Dumbledore a mis le paquet. » ajouta Fred.

On arriva devant les portes de la Grande Salle et, une fois dedans, on se sépara et je retournai à la table des Poufsouffles qui ne m'avaient pas du tout manqué. Heureusement pour moi, ils me laissèrent tranquille et je pus ainsi jeter un coup d'œil à la table des professeur pour voir quel autre fou ils nous avaient dégoter pour la Défense contre les forces du mal... à croire que quelqu'un avait jeté une malédiction sur ce poste.

Là, je trouvai juste Dumbledore dans une robe encore plus clinquante qu'à l'accoutumé et, à côté de lui, une petite bonne femme toute habillée de rose avec des cheveux courts coiffés d'un ruban, lui parlait à l'oreille.

Mon attention alla alors sur tous les autres professeurs... ils étaient tous là, sauf Hagrid qui avait étrangement laissé place à Gobe-Planche... Non, cette bonne femme était notre prof de Défense contre les forces du mal ?!

La vieille McGonagall arriva peu après avec les première années et, une fois de plus, le Choixpeau nous fit le plaisir de nous chanter une nouvelle chanson

 _Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_

 _Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'œuf_

 _Les fondateurs de notre noble école_

 _De l'unité avaient fait leur symbole_

 _Rassemblés par la même passion_

 _Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_

 _De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_

 _Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_

 _« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »_

 _Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_

 _Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_

 _Où la destinée les séparerait._

 _Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_

 _Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_

 _Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_

 _Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._

 _Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_

 _Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_

 _J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_

 _Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

 _Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner_

 _Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées »,_

 _Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture_

 _À ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre »,_

 _Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage_

 _Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage »,_

 _Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité_

 _Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité. »_

 _Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_

 _Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_

 _Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_

 _Pouvait enseigner selon sa façon_

 _Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._

 _Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang pur_

 _Chez les sorciers de son académie_

 _Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._

 _Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_

 _Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_

 _Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_

 _Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._

 _La bonn' Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient_

 _Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'ell' savait._

 _Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_

 _Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

 _Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_

 _De longues années libres de soucis._

 _Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_

 _Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._

 _Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_

 _Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_

 _S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_

 _Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._

 _Il fut un temps où l'école parut_

 _Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._

 _Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits_

 _Les amis dressés contre les amis_

 _Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_

 _Estima venue l'heur' de son départ._

 _Et bien que l'on vit cesser les combats_

 _Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi._

 _Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_

 _Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_

 _Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_

 _Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

 _Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_

 _Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_

 _Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_

 _Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

 _Mais cette année je vais en dir' plus long_

 _Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_

 _Bien que condamné à vous séparer_

 _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_

 _Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_

 _Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_

 _Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_

 _N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_

 _Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_

 _Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_

 _Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_

 _Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_

 _Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_

 _Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_

 _Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_

 _La répartition maintenant commence._

Étonnée, je sentis un sourire s'étaler sur mon visage en voilà une chanson engagée. Après un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui ne parvenait pas à camoufler totalement les différents murmures entre voisins, commença la répartition des nouveaux dans les différentes maisons.

Une fois cette formalité réglée, Dumbledore se leva, les bras ouverts.

\- « À ceux qui sont ici pour la première fois, » déclara-t-il « je souhaite la bienvenue ! Et à nos anciens, je dis : bon retour parmi nous ! Il y a un temps pour les discours et justement, ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Alors, bon appétit ! »

Beaucoup se mirent à rire de ce 'trait d'esprit' et, l'instant d'après, les assiettes se remplirent sous les yeux émerveillés de premier années qui ne devaient avoir jamais mis un pied dans le monde magique.

\- « Euh.. j-vous pouvez me passer la carafe ? » demanda une voix à ma gauche je me retournai pour voir l'un des petits nouveaux. C'est alors que, plusieurs se retournèrent, anxieux et, plus particulièrement son voisin qui le tira subrepticement par la manche.

\- « Avec ou sans poison ? » demandai-je en fixant temporairement la fille qui le tirait vers elle elle hoqueta et le lâcha.

\- « Euh... » dit-il en se tassant sur lui-même, les yeux ronds et humides.

 _Accio carafe_

pensai-je avant d'attraper la anse.

\- « Tien. » dis-je en la posant devant lui.

\- « M-merci. » murmura-t-il d'un voix à la fois aiguë et étranglée. Il ne me demanda plus rien de tout le repas et ce n'était vraiment pas plus mal j'avais déjà à jouer les baby-sitter pour un légume de trente ans, je ne voulais pas jouer les bonne fée pour un nouveau il n'y aurait pas toujours quelqu'un pour nous tenir par la main.

\- « À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année. » déclara Dumbledore. « Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès il ne serait d'ailleurs pas inutile que quelques-uns de nos plus anciens élèves s'en souviennent aussi. »

Un rictus apparut sur mon visage cette forêt était mon jardin.

\- « Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler, pour la quatre cent soixante-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Nous aurons cette année deux nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal. »

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, mais l'enthousiasme, comme ma confiance en se crapaud rose, n'y étaient pas.

\- « Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu le… » mais il s'arrêta. Personne ne sembla vraiment comprendre pourquoi mais, je me rendis compte que 'Ombrage' s'était levée... enfin, elle aurait pu rester assise, de toute façon, c'est à peine si elle dépassait de la table elle me faisait beaucoup trop penser à Fudge dans sa façon de s'imposer aux autres.

\- « Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables paroles de bienvenue. » minauda-t-elle. Sa voix était haut perchée, presque comme si la puberté l'avait boudée jusque là. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et continua. « Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard et de voir tous ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi ! »

\- « Eh bah, on est gâté avec ça. » murmurai-je en me passant une main sur le visage. Ça sentait l'hypocrisie et le fascisme à des kilomètres... et je n'avais pas besoin d'être en Sombral pour sentir ça... la pomme pourrie était devant nous. 'Pink Lady ça lui irait bien...' ricanai-je intérieurement en regardant son allure boulotte dans son cardigan rose bonbon.

\- « J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis ! »

Elle allait nous fliquer... personne ne pouvait dire une chose pareille sans ce rendre compte que la majorité des élèves se moquait d'elle. Je le voyais gros comme une maison le ministère nous envoyait une taupe... très mal dissimulée d'ailleurs...

\- « Le ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait de les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous ne voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble mission de l'enseignement. »

Elle marqua une pose pour faire un signe de reconnaissance aux professeurs, mais tous échangèrent des regards ou ne la quittèrent pas des yeux. Même la vieille McGonagall semblait prête à lui jeter une malédiction.

\- « Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence de progrès signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. »

'Ah oui ! Gouverner ? Carrément ?' me dis-je en me concentrant au mieux sur ses paroles.

Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation… … car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs de jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. » ânonna-t-elle avant de se rasseoir.

Il y eu un moment gênant où seul Dumbledore sembla applaudir de son grès, mais les autres, y compris les professeurs, semblèrent plus réticents je ne pris même pas la peine d'applaudir... mais ça en disait long sur ce qui allait nous arriver le Ministère allait mettre son nez dans les affaires de Poudlard et ce pantin, ne faisait qu'ouvrir le bal.

\- « Merci beaucoup, professeur Ombrage, pour ce discours très éclairant » dit Dumbledore en s'inclinant vers elle. « À présent, comme je vous l'annonçais, les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch auront lieu le… »

\- « Cette femme me fait peur... » murmura une petite voix à côté de moi.

\- « Elle me fait penser à ma tante... mais ça ne pourra pas être pire que le loup-garou... »

\- « Un loup-garou ?! » s'exclamèrent les première années apeurés.

\- « Le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'on aie eu ! » tonnai-je. « Vous avez déjà oublié à quel point il était attentionné et compréhensif ou bien préférez-vous laisser un ministre trouillard dicter votre pensée ? »

\- « C'est ça ! On va prendre ton avis en compte ! » dit une fille de septième année. « Comme si on pouvait faire confiance à une fille qui traînait avec un Mangemort fou ! » asséna-t-elle tous me regardèrent certains avec un regard désapprobateur et d'autre rempli de questions.

\- « Un Mangemort ? » répéta un première année.

\- « Ceux qui tuaient les Moldus et Nés-Moldus il y a quatorze ans pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qu-... »

\- « Pour Voldemort. » rectifiai-je en me tournant vers eux tous sauf les non-initiés se raidirent.

\- « On ne prononce pas son nom ! » vociféra un garçon de septième année juste en face de moi.

\- « Je l'appellerais comme je l'entends. Moi au moins je n'ai pas peur de regarder la vérité en face ! » grognai-je en me levant partiellement du banc.

\- « Il ne peut pas être en vie ! » répliqua-t-il en se redressant à son tour.

\- « Et comment tu expliques la mort de Diggory ou l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, hein ?! Des coïncidences? » vociférai-je les dents serrées.

\- « Moi j'appelle ça un fou qui le croyait encore vivant ! » répliqua-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table. « Et on sait tous que c'est Potter qui a tué Diggory ! Il a jamais été norma- »

Soudain, sa langue se noua d'elle-même.

\- « N'insulte... plus jamais... la mémoire de Diggory... devant moi... » menaçai-je en l'attrapant par sa cravate avant de le rejeter en arrière sur le banc.

À ce moment, les élèves commencèrent à se lever et, agacée par la vue de ma maison, je partis et fis un crochet à la cuisine avant de retourner à l'entrepôt.

Là, je retrouvai Barty, couché sur le dos, les yeux fixés, comme d'habitude, sur le plafond.

\- « Allez à table » dis-je en apportant le sac de provisions que j'avais réussi à me procurer. Je m'approchai de lui, le levai et l'amenai vers l'établi avant de l'asseoir sur un tabouret.

Trente minutes plus tard, il termina son ragoût ainsi que le contenu du pichet que les elfes de maison m'avaient donnée. Je lui brossai les dents, entrepris de tailler un peu sa barbe blond sale qui recommençai à pointer le bout de son nez puis, après avoir fini sa toilette, je le mis en pyjama et au lit.

'Il me faudrait d'ailleurs penser à me trouver un deuxième matelas...' me dis-je en quittant l'entrepôt je ne pouvais pas aller le lendemain en cours sans avoir l'emploi du temps.

Comme d'habitude, je tapai les planches du passage en rythme puis me faufilai dans le dortoir. Là, je profitai de la lumière douce du feu de cheminée pour lire ce qui était écrit sur le tableau et le recopiai sur un morceau de parchemin.

\- « Y'a quelqu'un ? » demanda alors une petite voix je me retournai pour voir le garçon de tout à l'heure.

\- « Retourne te coucher gamin. » ordonnai-je en rangeant le parchemin dans ma poche.

\- « Mon papa et moi on vous croit. » dit-il un peu plus fort je m'arrêtai sur le seuil.

\- « Pense par toi-même. » dis-je au bout d'un moment avant de sortir, laissant les planches se refermer derrière moi.


	31. Chapter 31

Ce matin là, je me levai vers cinq heures et demie et préparai Barty avant d'aller prendre un morceau à la cuisine et le faire manger. Une fois chose faite, je le couchai et partis prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

\- « Hey ! Lizzy ! » appela soudainement la voix de l'un des Jumeaux je me retournai et reconnus alors Fred.

\- « Pour la énième fois c'est 'Liz' ou rien. » vociférai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

\- « Ok, 'Rien', tu pourras accrocher ce papier sur le tableau des Poufsouffles ? » demanda-t-il en me tendant une feuille.

 _DES GALLIONS À FOISON_

 _Votre argent de poche n'arrive pas à suivre vos dépenses ?_

 _Un peu d'or en plus serait le bienvenu ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec Fred et George Weasley,_

 _pièce commune de Gryffondor, pour petits travaux à temps partiel,_

 _simples et quasiment sans douleur._

 _(Nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats devront agir à leurs risques et périls.)_

\- « À leurs risques et périls, hein ? » lis-je un sourcil levé. « Vous avez encore des problèmes de dosage ? » demandai-je en pliant le papier.

\- « Non, sur les antidotes. » répondit George l'air contrarié.

\- « Les nougats ? » demandai-je en continuant d'avancer vers la Grande Salle.

\- « Ouais, on arrive pas encore à arrêter les saignements... » expliqua Fred en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. « On a failli y passer la dernière fois... »

\- « Mais ils font quoi exactement vos nougats ? Non parce que si c'est une coupure au niveau des vaisseaux dans le nez, alors il suffit d'un spray au dictame. » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- « Oui, seul problème, la plaie se rouvre après quinze minutes... » répondit George.

\- « Mais c'est quoi ce nougat ? Un poison à action lente ? »

\- « Plus ou moins. » dirent-ils à l'unisson, un peu hésitants.

\- « Alors un antidote aux poisons courants... mais les bézoards coûtes cher... » dis-je un peu absente.

\- « Ouais... bon, on pourrait toujours vendre nos crèmes canaris sans problème et nous faire plus d'argent pour rentabiliser les bézoards... ça vaut le coup d'essayer... de toute façon, on n'a que ça pour le moment... » murmura-t-il en passant le seuil des portes en chêne.

\- « Allez, à plus tard. » dis-je en partant vers la table des Poufsouffles j'irais accrocher ça pendant la pause.

Le premier cours fut celui d'histoire de la magie et, bien que je n'avais que 'dormir' en tête à ce moment là, je pris sur moi et me débrouillai pour prendre les notes les plus précises possibles. Juste après, je passai en coup de vent dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles et y accrochai le papier des Jumeaux.

Le reste de la journée, comprenant l'heure qu'il me fallut pour nourrir Barty, se passa à peu près bien. Même le cours de potions ne fut pas aussi horrible que je l'avais pensé... Un philtre de paix. J'avais souvent voulu en préparer... mais je n'avais jamais vraiment eu les ingrédients pour... Enfin, j'étais heureuse de pouvoir préparer une potion comme celle-la. À vrai dire, je pris juste quelques notes pour être sûre de ne pas oublier les temps, le nombre de tours, leur sens mais surtout, les couleurs devant être atteintes après chaque ajout et/ou action.

Le résultat fut une potion blanchâtre dont s'élevaient des panaches de fumée gris argenté que le professeur Rogue voulu tester sur une fille de Serdaigle particulièrement stressée... Personnellement, je n'avais rien contre elle nous avait bassiné pendant toute l'histoire de la magie à parler de ses problèmes de couple.

'Enfin, le pire est encore à venir...' me dis-je en finissant les quarante-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur les guerres des géants. Il ne me restait plus que les trente autres sur les pierres de lune et à apprendre mes sortilèges à l'avance pour le cours de métamorphose.

Vers cinq heures, je me mis à faire travailler un peu Barty puis allai nous chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines je n'avais pas vraiment envie de manger dans le bruit et encore moins avec des gens qui se plaignent de la quantité de travail.

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvâmes avec les Serdaigles dans la classe d'Ombrage qui nous attendait déjà à son bureau. Comme d'habitude, nous nous installâmes en silence. Quant à moi, je me mis seule au premier rang.

\- « Bonjour. » dit-elle avec ce même sourire factice sur le visage peu le lui rendirent. « Eh bien, eh bien ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais, s'il-vous-plaît, que vous répondiez 'Bonjour, Professeur Ombrage'. Bien, recommençons. » dit-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. « Bonjour. » insista-t-elle.

\- « Bonjour, Professeur Ombrage. » répondirent-ils alors et s'il ne me plaisait pas ? Je n'allais pas dire bonjour à une personne qui nous traitait comme des gosses de maternelle.

\- « Voilà qui est bien mieux. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « à présent, je vous prierai de ranger vos baguette. »

Beaucoup firent la moue, mais bêtes et disciplinés, nous rangeâmes nos baguettes dans nos sac et/ou poche et prîmes à la place, plume, parchemins et encriers. Pink Lady ouvrit alors son sac, en tira sa propre baguette et tapota le tableau sur lequel quelques mots s'affichèrent.

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal_

 _Retour aux principes de base_

\- « De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, votre précédent professeur ne vous a fourni qu'un cours fragmentaire et bien trop éloigné du programme approuvé par le ministère, ce qui a eu pour résultat de vous laisser bien en dessous du niveau de capacité que les juges sont en droit de vous demander au début d'une année de BUSE.

Mais je vous rassure, cette année, notre programme de magie défensive se centrera sur la théorie, chose que le ministère a approuvé et encouragé. À présent, » commença-t-elle en tapotant à nouveau le tableau. « Je vous demanderais de copier ses quelques lignes.

 _Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique._

 _Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

 _Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

\- « Avez-vous tous un exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur ? »

Certains répondirent positivement, mais le cœur avait non seulement ses raisons, mais aussi visiblement fait ses valises.

\- « Je crois que vous n'y êtes pas encore, » commença-t-elle joignant ses mains devant elle. « Lorsque que je vous pose une question, je souhaiterais que vous me répondiez par l'affirmative ''Oui, Professeur Ombrage'' ou, ''Non, Professeur Ombrage.''. Donc, avez vous tous un exemplaire de _Théorie des stratégies de défense magique_ par Wilbert Eskivdur ? »

\- « Oui, Professeur Ombrage » répondit la classe.

\- « Bien, à présent, je vous demanderais d'ouvrir vos livres page cinq et que vous en lisiez le premier chapitre. Il vous sera bien entendu inutile de bavarder. » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, derrière son bureau.

Avec un soupire, je tournai mon livre vers moi et m'apprêtai à l'ouvrir quand quelque chose me parut étrange je relevai donc la tête et relu très attentivement et plusieurs fois les trois points qui étaient sensés être abordés en cours...

donc, de la théorie, de l'analyse... théorique... et... analyser une situation pour lui appliquer la défense la plus appropriée ? Mais elle avait parlé d'un programme théorique.. ? Immédiatement, je poussai mon livre et levai la main.

\- « Souhaitez-vous poser une question concernant ce chapitre ? » demanda-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- « Non, professeur Ombrage. » répondis-je avec un ton mielleux qui, à mon oreille, se rapprocha étrangement de celui de Rogue. « Je me demande juste si le troisième point de vos objectifs de l'année, comportera une partie pratique. » expliquai-je ses sourcils sursautèrent.

\- « Et vous êtes ? »

\- « Liz Smithen. » répondis-je en me redressant sur ma chaise.

\- « Et bien, comme je vous aie expliqué, ce cours sera essentiellement basé sur la théorie- » répliqua-t-elle de la même façon qu'un adulte emploierait avec un enfant en bas-âge.

\- « Mais nous n'aurons aucun cours visant à nous entraîner à lancer ces sorts ? » m'étonnai-je elle eu un petit rire.

\- « Vous entraîner à lancer des sorts ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Mais enfin Mademoiselle Smithen, il n'y aura personne pour vous attaquer pendant mon cours. » argumenta-t-elle en joignant ses mains devant elle et en se penchant temporairement en avant... elle me prenait pour quoi ? Un chiot égaré ?!

Des murmures s'élevèrent derrière moi.

\- « Mais pour les BUSEs, il n'y a pas qu'une épreuve théorique ! » fis-je remarquer. « que ferons-nous alors à ce moment là ? Et même si ce n'est pas pendant nos BUSEs, que feront nous dans le monde réel ? » débitai-je en tâchant, tant bien que mal, de rester à peu près courtoise... je ne voulais pas m'énerver pour un rien mais, nerveusement, je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre supérieur.

Les murmures redoublèrent et, avec satisfaction, j'en entendis même qui me donnèrent raison.

\- « Je crois Mademoiselle Smithen, que vous ne comprenais pas bien les intention du ministère et a quel point un enseignement théorique peut permettre d'atteindre des résultats plus que satisfaisants. »

\- « Mais vous voulez dire que la seule fois où on lancera ces sorts, sera le jour de l'examen ?! » s'exclama une Serdaigle en se levant, totalement paniquée.

\- « Mademoiselle ! Je vous demanderez de levez la main avant de poser la moindre question, et je vous prierais de vous rasseoir- »

\- « Mais professeur- »

\- « Je vous ai demandé de lever la main » s'exclama-t-elle dune voix encore plus aiguë beaucoup levèrent la main, mais elle nous ignora. « Je crois que, comme votre camarade, vous ne comprenez pas la dangerosité des sorts auxquels vous avez été exposés... sans compter une exposition prolongée à certains hybrides exceptionnellement féroc- QUI A FAIT ÇA ?! »

Un livre de Wilbert Eskivdur avait volé droit sur elle et manqué de peu.

\- « Moi. » vociférai-je suffisamment fort pour que tous entendent.

\- « Mademoiselle Smithen ! J'attends une explication de votre paAAART ! » piailla-t-elle lorsque le livre à ses pieds prit feu.

\- « Je vous interdis de dire du mal d'un professeur de qualité ! » dis-je debout derrière mon bureau. « Et ne vous attendez pas à du respect de ma part, car vous ne le méritez aucunement. Madame . » dis-je avant de lancer un _Failamalle_ sur mes affaires et de sortir du cours sous les appels et miaulements d'Ombrage.

Remontée comme je l'avais rarement été, je me dirigeai directement vers les cachots où je vis les Jumeaux, en train de jouer à la bataille explosive devant la porte.

\- « Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous êtes encore fait sortir ! » m'exclamai-je en arrivant à votre niveau ils sursautèrent tout d'abord puis se tournèrent vers moi, les yeux ronds.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandèrent-ils en chœur, encore sous le choc.

\- « J'attends d'avoir cours. » répondis-je en m'asseyant de l'autre côté du couloir. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » demandai-je e croisant mes bras.

\- « On a jeté un Pétard du Docteur Flibuste dans le chaudron d'un Serpentard. » répondit Fred d'un ton dégagé. « Et toi ? On sait que t'a cours de Défense contre les forces du mal... il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda-t-il, toujours concentré sur son jeu.

\- « J'ai jeté mon livre sur elle avant de lui mettre le feu. » répondis-je tout aussi concentrée sur leur partie de Bataille explosive.

\- « T'as mis le feu à la prof ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils en sursaut mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Non au livre... » dis-je en relevant la tête. 'Mais j'aurais préféré sur la prof' me dis-je en passant ma langue sur ma lèvre. « Cette vieille peau est une taupe de Fudge elle refuse qu'on utilise nos baguettes pendant et en dehors des cours, nous traite comme des gamins attardés et a le culot d'insulté le professeur Lupin pour une maladie incurable ! Et pour elle, ce que Ma-Croupton nous a enseigner était lacunaire et inutile ! » vociférai-je, les dents et poings serrés.

\- « Eh bah, le ministère fait fort. Mais pourquoi nous empêcher d'apprendre nous défendre ? Vous pensez que Fudge est sous Son contrôle ? » demanda George.

\- « Un Imperium ? Hm... ça expliquerait les Détraqueurs en dehors d'Azkaban... » murmurai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. « Mais si c'est pas le cas... »

Soudain, la cloche sonna et, peu après, les Serpentards ainsi que les Gryffondors de septième année sortirent.

\- « Allez, on va y aller nous aussi. » dit George en récupérant ses cartes. « T'en fait pas trop Lizzy, tu pourras toujours jouer aux cartes avec nous au lieu d'aller lancer des sorts à Ombrage. » rit-il en me donnant des tapes sur l'épaule je souris en secouant lentement la tête.

\- « Je vois que votre entraînement de Mangemort a porté ses fruits. » dit soudainement une voix sarcastique et haineuse derrière moi.

\- « Non, je pensais vous faire une fleur en vous libérant la place. » dis-je en sortant mon livre de potions.

\- « Smithen, dans mon bureau. » ordonna-t-il sèchement soupirant, je refermai mon livre, pris mon sac et entrai. « Fermez la porte. » dit-il avant de passer derrière son bureau. « Voir quelqu'un capable d'entrer dans les petits papiers d'un Mangemort infiniment loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres en moins d'un an, agir d'une façon aussi stupide et irresponsable me chagrine au plus haut point. » prononça-t-il en prenant soin d'accentuer chaque mot.

\- « C'est par rapport à Ombrage ? » demandai-je sans cacher ma mauvaise humeur.

\- « Non. C'est par rapport à un ministre buté et borné qui se sent menacé. » siffla-t-il en avançant sa tête au dessus du bureau.

\- « Mais de quoi a-t-il peur ? Il refuse de croire au retour de Voldemort ! »

\- « Taisez-vous et écoutez ! Ce sombre imbécile n'est là qu'à cause de la volonté du Professeur Dumbledore à ne pas se mêler des affaires du gouvernement et que Bartemius Croupton Sr. est tombé en disgrâce après l'arrestation de son bon à rien de rejeton. » vociféra-t-il avec un débit de parole inhabituellement élevé j'aurais voulu poser des questions... mais je m'en tins à ce qu'il m'avait dit... je pouvais bien faire ça... pour une fois.

« Donc, en réunissant les quelques neurones que vous possédés, vous devez au moins avoir compris que Cornelius Fudge n'était pas le premier choix et a peur d'être détrôné. » ajouta-t-il.

\- « Il a peur du professeur Dumbledore ? » m'étonnai-je la cloche marquant la fin de la récrée sonna.

\- « Exact. Vingt points de moins à Poufsouffle. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à agresser une envoyée du ministère. Vous pourriez tacher plus de monde que vous-même. »

Les paroles de Rogue restèrent graver dans ma mémoire et, pendant que je donnais à manger à Barty, je me promis de garder mon sang froid. Et cet après-midi, pendant le cours d'Ombrage, je rongeai ma patience et pris les heures de colle qu'elle m'avait donnée. Une semaine complète à partir du jeudi quatorze. Apparemment Potter devait passer avant moi j'ai l'impression qu'on serait quelques-uns à garder la place chaude.

Plus tard dans la semaine, je vis Fred et George arriver chez moi avec toute une flopée de première années.

\- « Salut, euh... on demande l'asile politique. » dit Fred en passant sa tête dans l'entre-bâillement du rocher paniquée, je regardai en arrière puis lui et le tirai à l'intérieur avant de le plaquer contre la paroi.

\- « T'es complètement à la masse ! Tu veux qu'ils voient Barty ?! » chuchotai-je hors de moi.

\- « Mais Hermione nous surveille dans la salle commune et elle connaît l'emplacement de l'ancien magasin... s'il-te-plaît Liz. » dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. « T'as pas un endroit où tu peut nous caser ? On fera pas trop de bruit promis... on peut même te passer une partie des bén- »

\- « Ok mais on marche avec mes règles. » dis-je en partant vers le mur non-loin de mon lit. Là, j'ouvris le passage qui menait à la clairière que j'avais fait poussé l'année précédente puis retournai vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt et l'ouvris.

\- « Écoutez-moi bien ! On entre un à un, les yeux cachés. Vous ne parlerez de cet endroit à personne sinon je vous retrouve et vous fait subir le supplice de métamorphose dans votre sommeil! » lançai-je en pointant ma baguette vers eux. « Pour ceux qui se posent encore la question on en meurt. » rajoutai-je en plissant les yeux.

\- « Je voudrais pas t'avoir pour mère. » murmura George en faisant avancer un petit Gryffondors.

 _Obscuro_

pensai-je en passant ma baguette sur celui que George tenait. L'instant d'après, un trait noir opaque recouvrit la quasi totalité de son petit visage il se mit à gémir mais, avant qu'il n'aie le temps de porter les mains à ses yeux, je l'attrapai par le bras et l'emmenai dans la clairière.

\- « Tu attends là, et tu ne bouge pas pas. » lui dis-je en le faisant s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Mais il continuait de gémir et pleurer... ses larmes étaient visibles sous le cache produit par le sortilège. « Ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien. » dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je repartis et, les amenai tous les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que les sept soient à l'intérieur avec les Jumeaux.

\- « Merci. » dit George en passant dans la clairière.

\- « Dîtes-moi quand vous devrez sortir. » dis-je d'un ton monocorde en refermant l'entrée.

\- « Merci Lizzy ! » cria Fred en faisant des grand mouvements de bras.

Pendant pas moins de deux heures, les Jumeaux restèrent dans la clairière pendant que je finissais mes devoirs. Et encore une fois, je remerciai le hasard de m'avoir fait choisir un seul enseignement d'option au lieu de deux ou trois. À mon avis, mieux valait se concentrer sur quelques matières plutôt que de disperser en en rajoutant des tonnes. Enfin, grâce au même stratagème, je parvins à faire passer les gosses sans gâcher le secret autour de la disparition de Barty.

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun d'eux n'en parle... enfin bon, ils avaient été prévenus des possibles conséquences.


	32. Chapter 32

Le week-end arriva bien trop lentement à mon goût et, pour la première fois depuis Lockhart, je sus à quel point c'était difficile de se contrôler quand on n'avait que l'envie de tuer son prof pendant un cours. Enfin, le lundi arriva bien top vite à mon goût et, de plus en plus, les moments où je m'occupai de mes devoirs ou de Barty furent les seuls moments où je pus me calmer... En fait, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais quand je dirigeai mon attention vers lui, j'avais la fâcheuse tendance de ne penser à rien... de faire les choses de façon mécanique.. mais c'était des plus agréables.

Enfin, ma sérénité passagère fut chamboulée une fois de plus par cette satanée Ombrage

 _LE MINISTÈRE VEUT RÉFORMER L'ÉDUCATION_

 _DOLORES OMBRAGE NOMMÉE GRANDE INQUISITRICE_

 _Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

 _« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. »_

 _Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée._

 _« C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. Dumbledore était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. »_

 _C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a désormais officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur – en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice._

 _« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent la « baisse de niveau » à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. »_

 _Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard._

 _« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que Dumbledore est soumis à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont il exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré Lucius Malefoy, quarante et un ans, que nous avons pu joindre hier dans son manoir du Wiltshire. Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. »_

 _Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on rappellera diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin, du demi-géant Rubeus Hagrid et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil »._

 _Les rumeurs ne manquent pas, bien sûr, pour affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore, autrefois manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'est plus en état de diriger la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. « Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir toute confiance », nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère. Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard._

 _« Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornélius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte de discréditer Dumbledore. »_

 _(Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Mrs Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de gobelins, voir page 17.)_

\- « Voilà qui est bien impartiale comme décision... » grognai-je en observant avec dégoût le visage souriant d'Ombrage sur la première page.

\- « Excusez-moi. » dit soudainement une petite voix à ma gauche le gamin du dortoir. « E-est-ce que je pourrais.. euh... lire l'article après vous ? » demanda-t-il visiblement nerveux. Je jetai un coup d'œil au gamin, puis à l'article avant de fermer les yeux et lui passer ce véritable torchon. Certes Skeeter n'était plus là, mais elle au moins n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce que proche de tenir les rênes du gouvernement.

\- « Je te le laisse bonne lecture. » maugréai-je en sortant de table. Si cette bonne femme avait maintenant presque autant de pouvoir sur les enseignants et l'école que Dumbledore, alors il ne faudrait pas longtemps au Ministère pour la faire asseoir derrière le bureau de directrice... Mais pour discréditer Dumbledore au point de le faire quitter l'école en le démettant de ses fonctions, il faudrait bien plus qu'une interview du père Malefoy.

Ce jour là ce passa sans trop d'accroc, malgré les éclairs qui semblaient fendre l'air chaque fois que mon regard croisait celui d'Ombrage. Je n'avais pas racheté de livre et refusai d'ouvrir celui qu'elle avait posé sur ma table je resterai peut-être polie et calme, mais je n'avais aucune raison de me torturer l'esprit avec des stratégies minables et dépassée quand je pouvais fixer les traits gravés dans le bois de mon bureau et essayant de voir si je parvenais, de mémoire, à me réexpliquer mon cours d'histoire de la magie ou encore à me citer les différentes possibilités d'utilisation des pierres de lune dans la confection de potions.

Un des seuls point positif de la journée en cours, fut d'ailleurs le cours de potion. Rogue nous avait rendu nos devoir, soi-disant noté comme au jours des BUSEs, mais, avoir un E avec lui, annonçai un O assuré le jour de l'épreuve. La leçon d'aujourd'hui traita donc de la solution de force qui, à terme, devait avoir une belle couleur turquoise.

\- « Alors les cours ? » demanda la voix d'un des Jumeaux quand je remontai des cachots.

\- « Un E. » répondis-je en me calant sur leur rythme, ils étaient accompagné d'un autre garçon Jordan je crois...

\- « Effort Exceptionnel ? T'es finalement retournée au cours d'Ombrage sans lui jeter de sort, alors. » rit Fred en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule je souris, la blague n'était pas si mal.

\- « Enfin, t'as déjà eu un cours d'inspecté ? » demanda George.

\- « Non, vous ? »

\- « Ouais, Enchantement elle était dans un coin à griffonner sur un carnet... mais bon, tu connais Flitwick, pour lui c'était une invitée.

\- « Et elle a posé des questions ? »

\- « Quelques unes dont à Alicia... elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait des cours en général. » dit Fred d'un ton dégagé.

\- « Et elle lui a répondu qu'ils étaient tous très intéressants. » ajouta Jordan en arrivant devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

\- « Bon, allez salut. » dis-je en me séparant d'eux pour retrouver un repas consistant. Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir fait manger Barty puis fini tous mes devoirs, je fis le fis marcher dans ton l'entrepôt pendant une bonne trentaines de minutes avant de le préparer pour aller au lit.

Le lendemain, j'eus vent des agissements les plus récents d'Ombrage. Apparemment, elle avait mené à bien deux inspection rien que le mardi, dont une chez Gobe-Planche et l'autre chez cette bonne vieille McGonagall... et à en juger par son expression et son caractère habituel, elle n'avait pas dû se laisser marcher sur les pieds... pas comme Trelawney qui, bien que je ne la portais pas dans mon cœur, me fit un peu de peine.

La fin de semaine arriva à une lenteur ahurissante et, pour le cours de potions, nous eûmes droit à la réédition de la solution de force.

\- « Bien. » dit Rogue en ignorant totalement les petites toussotements ridicules d'Ombrage. « étant donné l'incapacité de certains a préparer une solution de force qui vous permettrait d'atteindre une note supérieur à 'Troll' à leur BUSE, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous faire refaire cette préparation. Ceux qui n'y parviendront pas, écoperons d'un zéro, ainsi que quinze points de moins pour leur maison. » dit-il en croisant les pans de sa cape sur son torse. Sa lèvre supérieur se leva peu après à la manière d'un chien prêt à mordre. « Chacun. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sinistre beaucoup semblèrent disparaître derrière leur chaudron.

Confiante, je sortis le morceau de parchemin sur lequel j'avais mis les indications de la dernière fois, et me mis au travail. Tout ce passa plutôt bien, sauf quand Rogue passa dans les rangs et arriva au niveau d'une élève particulièrement stressée. Celle-ci était en train de vérifier les étiquettes sur un bocal d'ongle de Griffon quand un grondement sourd résonna.

Elle avait alors dû laisser tomber le bocal entier dans le chaudron car, à ce moment là, je vis le liquide déborder et, avant qu'elle ne se reçoive tout sur la tête, je tirai ma baguette de ma poche.

 _Glacius !_

Pensai-je en pointant ma baguette vers la masse informe de liquide rougeâtre le tout se figea immédiatement. Comme mon cerveau quand Rogue enleva cinquante points à Poufsouffle mais bon, d'un côté je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir je savais parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas lancer de sort pendant le cours... enfin bon au moins ça lui avait permis de garder un antidote pour la prochaine fois.

Le lundi seize, vers seize heures quarante-cinq, je me rendis dans le bureau d'Ombrage au troisième étage et toquai à la porte.

\- « Entrez. » dit-elle peu après d'un ton mielleux. J'ouvris alors la porte et, à ce moment, je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter les longs rideaux foncés, les objets étranges et merveilleux, la Glace à l'ennemi et tout ce qui rendait cette pièce passionnante... mais à présent, cette mine d'or s'était transformée en un camaïeu de rose accommodé de dentelles. Il y avait des vases de fleurs séchées sur des napperons dégoulinants de dentelles et broderies, un collection d'assiette représentant des chatons qui engloutissait la totalité du mur.

\- « Bonsoir Mademoiselle Smithen. » dit-elle soudainement. Ça ne me fis pas reprendre mes esprits à proprement parlé, car j'avais déjà l'impression que cette ambiance venait de me les voler.

\- « Bonsoir. » dis-je simplement m'efforçant de rester calme.

\- « Je pense ne pas avoir bien entendu. » dit-elle soudainement, sa voix plus fluette qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- « Bonsoir, Professeur Ombrage. » dis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

\- « Bien, je vois que vous pouvez être bien élevée quand vous vous donnez du mal. Allez, asseyez vous. » dit-elle en me montrant une petite table encombrée de dentelles devant laquelle elle avait placé une chaise à dossier droit. Un morceau de parchemin m'y attendait déjà.

À cet instant, je ne sus pas exactement quelle force me permis de ne pas dégainer ma baguette et lui faire subir le sortilège Doloris, mais je parvins, malgré mes mains tremblantes et ma mâchoire crispée, à me refréner. Seule ma langue passa furieusement sur mes lèvres elle ne l'emporterait pas sur le long terme.

Lui tournant le dos, je posai mon sac et m'assis sur la chaise.

\- « Non, Mademoiselle Smithen, vous prendrez une de mes plumes personnelle. » dit-elle en posant à côté du parchemin une plume noire, longue et mince dont la pointe faisait penser à la lame d'un dard de Billywig. « à présent, je veux que vous écriviez : ''Je dois le respect à mon professeur'' dit-elle en penchant sa tête blafarde au dessus de mon épaule.

\- « Combien de fois ? » demandai-je en me penchant sur le côté tout pour ne pas sentir son parfum affreux. Elle se lavait avec ?!

\- « Oh. » dit-elle en se redressant. « Autant de fois pour que cela reste _gravé_ dans votre mémoire. » répondit-elle avec une étrange impression d'allégresse dans la voix. 'Gravé ?' me demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la plume.

Prenant la plume, je me rendis compte que quelque chose manquait et me baissai donc une fois de plus pour chercher mon encrier.

\- « Je crois vous avoir dis d'utiliser uniquement cette plume, Mademoiselle Smithen ! » pointa-t-elle.

\- « Je ne fais que chercher mon encrier- »

Ses sourcils se levèrent l'espace d'un instant et, juste après, une expression se rapprochant de celle de Peeves avant qu'une Bombabouse ne tombe en plein sur Rusard, se dessina sur son visage.

\- « Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. » dit-elle en prenant un liasse de parchemins qui étaient sur son bureau. Je levai un sourcil, mais retournai au parchemin. Là, j'appuyai la pointe mais, quand elle atteignit le parchemin, je remarquai qu'un grain aggloméré de quelque chose venait de se briser.

Les sourcils froncés, j'observai la pointe de la plume, mais n'y trouvai rien. Je me concentrai alors sur l'espèce de poussière marron foncé qui était sur le parchemin.

Du bout du doigt, j'en pris un peu, le regardai, le sentis et, après l'avoir écrasé entre mon pouce et indexe, je le goûtai mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Du sang ?!

\- « Je ne vous entend pas écrire. » dit soudainement la voix enfantine d'Ombrage.

\- « Je crois, _Professeur_ , que vous avez oublié de nettoyer la lame de votre plume. » dis-je en restant dos à elle.

\- « La _lame_ de ma plume ? » se moqua-t-elle.

\- « Oui il y a encore le sang de Potter dessus. » pointai-je en me tournant vers elle. « Encore une fois, je ne suis pas experte en Magie noire, mais je dirais que vous n'êtes pas exactement dans les clous, regardant la loi. » pointai-je avec une joie mauvaise.

\- « Enfin, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parl- »

\- « Vous êtes une piètre menteuse. » dis-je en prenant la plume entre mes doigts. « Je me demande d'ailleurs, ce que ce cher ministre penserait de vos méthodes ? »

À ce moment, elle fut secouée d'un petit rire aiguë pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas le lui montrer.

\- « Ma chère enfant, » commença-t-elle en s'approchant de moi avant de se pencher en avant, ses mains jointes. « pensez-vous réellement que le ministère prendra en compte les divagations d'une jeune fille qui a passé un an sous l'aile d'un fou ? » demanda Ombrage en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté mon sourire s'effaça.

\- « ''Je dois le respect à mon professeur'', c'est bien ça ? » demandai-je en me retournant.

\- « C'est exact. » dit-elle, d'un ton triomphant. Je me mis alors à écrire sur le parchemin la même phrase encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma main soit baignée de mon sang.

Trente minutes plus tard, quand le parchemin fut trop engorgé pour empêcher mon sang de tomber et que ma vision commença à vaciller, elle me demanda de me lever et de venir à elle je le fis, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- « Donnez-moi votre main. » dit-elle en tendant la sienne je le fis.

 _Baf_

Ma tête partis sur le côté, mais mon sourire resta intact.

\- « Qu'est-ce que cela ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en me tenant la main plus fermement, ses yeux ronds.

\- « Eh bien ? » m'étonnai-je en relevant les yeux vers elle. « ''Je dois le respect à mon professeur'', non ? » demandai-je en souriant. « Vous ne m'avez pas précisée lequel. » pointai-je en relisant les mots qui étaient à présent gravés dans ma chair.

 _Je dois le respect à Barty Croupton jr._

\- « Vous n'avez rien contre moi. » ris-je en la regardant dans les yeux mais ils se plissèrent soudain, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée.

\- « Bien au contraire, » dit-elle en me lâchant la main, un sourire plastré sur son visage. « j'ai une école entière contre vous. »

Mes lèvres se tordirent en une grimace avant que mes dents ne se montrent sous un sourire en coin.

\- « Essayez. » dis-je en attirant mon sac vers moi. La main pendante, j'ouvris la porte et sortis dans le couloir sombre.

\- « Ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir dans mon bureau. » dit-elle avant que la porte ne se referme totalement sur la seule source de lumière. Mais après tout ça, le frais des couloirs et l'obscurité silencieuse, je me sentis comme apaisée.

Seule, marchant dans les couloirs, les dédales ou les passages étroits, j'arrivai d'un pas rythmé à l'entrepôt. La roche écartée, j'entrai et scellai l'entrée.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose... je me rendis compte de quelque chose 'Elle va s'en prendre aux autres ?!' murmurai-je en plaquant ma main devant ma bouche. Une école entière contre moi... Allait-elle reproduire ce qui s'était produit lors de ma troisième année ? Allait-elle essayer de me faire passer pour une Née-Moldu tellement désespérée qu'elle serait capable de s'allier avec des Mangemorts et embrasser leur cause ?!

C'était absurde ! Une Née-Moldu dont la grand-mère avait été tuée par des Mangemorts... personne ne pourrait faire cr- Mais encore une fois, ils avaient réussi à faire croire à la folie de Potter, la sénilité de Dumbledore...

\- « Et Rogue qui a pris sur lui pour me prévenir... » grognai-je en agrippant mon bras. « Je suis trop bête ! » pleurai-je en avançant vers mon lit, puis m'y assis. « Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place, hein ? » murmurai-je en me tournant vers Barty. Une mèche couleur paille séparait son visage en deux alors, d'un main, je la chassai avant de lentement refermer ses yeux.

Lentement, j'enlevai mon uniforme, me changeai et, après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je poussai Barty doucement et m'allongeai sur le dos, tout au bord du lit. Le feu éternel crépitai et la respiration sifflante à côté de moi étaient à présent les seuls bruits dans la pièce... et, bizarrement, là où avoir été agrippée par lui en fin d'année et maintenant... en train de dormir juste à côté... je me sentis... à mon aise... comme calmée...

Je tournai la tête vers lui et, sortant du coussin, je vis la lueur des flammes passer sur ses innombrables taches de rousseurs et rides naissantes composant alors l'essentiel de son visage impassible. Je revoyais encore son expression de dément, ses yeux bruns exorbités et ses cheveux en bataille, collés à son front par la transpiration...

Je détournai alors le regard vers le plafond, me remémorant à quoi le bureau ressemblait, l'odeur du bois dans la cheminée, du thé et des sisymbres séchées... la joie quand il reconnaissait mon travail, la fierté lorsqu'il me posait des questions sur les balais... Mais à présent, tout ça était terminé... je fermai les yeux en soupirant.

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à faire avec ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez prouver ? »_

 _« Prenez vos responsabilités et levez la tête ! »_

À ce moment, un autre sourire s'étala sur mon visage et un sentiment de chaleur envahit ma poitrine. Soudain, un ronflement sonore résonna juste à côté de moi surprise, je sursautai et tombai du lit. Les yeux ronds, je restai là un moment, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mon regard se dirigea sur Barty qui, la bouche ouverte, ronflait gaiement je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Quand mon rire se calma, je retournai sous la couette, fermai sa bouche en poussant son menton vers le haut.

\- « Merci. » murmurai-je avant de me tourner vers l'extérieur du lit et fermer les yeux.

Le reste de la semaine passa encore plus lentement que la précédente, mais, une chose intéressante arriva jusqu'à moi. Apparemment, Granger passait d'élève en élève pour savoir qui serait intéressé par de _vrais cours_ de Défense contre les forces du mal... Elle avait également prévu, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, de faire se réunir les intéressés à la Tête de Sanglier... mais je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais m'y montrer... En effet, le pub était mal fréquenté malgré le fait qu'il soit possible pour les élèves d'y aller... mais ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment, était l'éventualité que Ombrage soit là-bas... et si elle me voyait en compagnie des autres, elle ne se gênerait pas pour se faire la main sur eux...

Mais depuis quand avais-je peur d'une simple bonne femme ?! Je prononçais le nom de Voldemort sans ciller, avais volé une baguette magique dans une taverne et invoqué à de multiples reprises la Marque des Ténèbres... j'avais survécu aux Acromentules, à un Feudeymon, aux Mangemorts...

J'irais là bas, même s'il fallait pour cela que je sois déguisée en Murlap !

Un peu moins de trois semaines passèrent entre le jour de ma retenue, et la date de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard. Heureusement, en fouillant un peu dans les vieilles armoires des classes inutilisées, je trouvai une robe noire un peu longue pour moi ainsi qu'un voile tout aussi épais et sombre.

Le matin donc, avant tout le monde, je me levai, préparai Barty, lui donnai à manger, fourrai mon voile et robe fans un sac et, avec mon autorisation de sortie signée de la main de mon tuteur, je me rendis devant Rusard. En quelques secondes, je fus libre de me rendre dans le hameau et, enfilai la robe trop longue par dessus mon uniforme avant de m'entourer du voile et ranger ma robe de sorcier habituelle dans mon sac.

Déguisée, je me dirigeai vers le pub. Il était presque à la sortie de Pré-au-lard. De petite taille, avec une enseigne en bois représentant une tête de sanglier tranchée, imbibant le linge blanc sur laquelle elle était posée. D'un pas de sénateur, je m'en approchai et, sans hésiter, je poussai la porte avant d'entrer.

Ça sentait fortement l'étable là dedans et l'état de l'intérieur ne fit que me conforter dans l'idée que la femme de ménage avait dû se casser les deux bras. Néanmoins, j'avançai vers le bar sous le regard de quelques personnes avinées qui, comme moi, ne voulaient apparemment pas montrer leur visage.

\- « Veut quoi ? » grogna-t-il en essuyant un verre avec un torchon sale.

\- « Une Bièraubeurre. » répondis-je sèchement en essayant de rendre ma voix plus aiguë. Le barman tendis alors la main sous le comptoir et en tira une bouteille crasseuse qu'il posa sans grâce devant moi.

\- « Deux Mornilles. » annonça-t-il. Fouillant sous mon voile, je sortis le porte monnaie de Skeeter et en prélevai deux pièces d'argent que je posai à plat sur le comptoir avant de partir vers la cheminer. Je m'assis alors sur la chaise et attendis patiemment que la réunion commence.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et et vis le trio avancer d'un pas hésitant dans la salle. Les pauvres chéris regardaient tout autour d'eux n'étaient ils donc jamais venus ici ? N'avaient-ils donc jamais été faire un tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

Cependant, le sourire que cette pensée avait accroché à mon visage, se dissipa lorsque je remarquai les regards qu'ils me lançaient tous les trois.

\- « Tu ne crois pas qu'Ombrage pourrait se cacher là-dessous ? » entendis-je Potter dire je fronçai les sourcils... ça en devenait insultant !

\- « Ombrage est plus petite que cette femme, » entendis-je avant que le niveau de vois de Granger ne baisse encore.

\- « Non. » répondit soudainement Potter d'un ton sec. « Surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment de devoirs. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils commandèrent une Bièraubeurre chacun et allèrent s'asseoir à une table qui devait être à à peu près cinq mètres de moi heureusement que le pub était petit.

Les minutes passèrent et, quand Granger regarda sa montre, une raie de lumière divisa la salle à travers l'épais nuage de poussière, mais il fut bientôt caché par une foule compacte et à en croire l'expression du barman, il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde dans son pub.

Dans l'ordre, il y eut Longdubas, Dean Thomas, les sœurs Patil ainsi que la fille qui avait accompagné Cédric au bal. S'en suivirent d'autres Gryffondors, dont Johnson, Bell, Spinnet, les frères Crivey et encore d'autres dont je ne connaissais pas la nom... pour faire court, ils étaient vingt-cinq après l'arrivée des Jumeaux et Jordan.

\- « Deux ou trois personnes ? » dit Potter d'une voix rauque en s'adressant à Granger. « Deux ou trois personnes ? »

\- « Bonjour. » dit Fred qui fut le premier arrivé au bar. Il se tourna alors et compta rapidement ceux qui étaient arrivés. « Nous voudrions… vingt-cinq Bièraubeurres, s'il vous plaît. »

Le barman jeta alors son torchon sale sur son épaule et, pendant qu'il faisait passer les Bièraubeurres sur le comptoir, Fred les faisait passer à tous.

\- « Merci. » dit Fred en les distribuant. « Allongez la monnaie, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas assez d'or pour payer tout ça… » Tous se mirent alors à fouiller leurs poches à la recherche de Mornilles. Et bien, vingt-cinq... c'était toujours cinq fois plus que ce que j'espérais. Une fois les bouteilles payées, ils prirent tous place autour et en périphérie de la table... Fred et George étaient d'ailleurs juste devant moi.

\- « Heu… » dit Granger d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire, « eh bien, heu… bonjour »

Le groupe ne sembla pas emballé.

\- « Alors, heu… bon, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Heu… donc, Harry a eu l'idée… Je veux dire, j'ai eu l'idée… que ce serait peut-être bien pour les gens qui veulent étudier la défense contre les forces du Mal, et je veux dire étudier vraiment, pas se contenter des idioties que nous fait faire Ombrage, parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ça des cours de défense contre les forces du Mal… »

\- « Bravo ! » dit Anthony Goldstein, cela sembla du courage à Granger.

\- « Donc, j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être prendre nous-mêmes les choses en main. Elle marqua une pause, lança un regard en biais à Harry, puis continua :

\- « J'entends par là apprendre à nous défendre pour de bon, pas seulement en théorie, mais en jetant réellement les sortilèges… »

\- « Tu veux quand même réussir l'épreuve de défense le jour des BUSE, non ? »

\- « Bien entendu ! » répondit aussitôt Granger. « Mais, plus encore, je veux suivre un véritable entraînement défensif parce que… parce que… parce que Lord Voldemort est de retour. »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, tous sans exceptions notables, ne purent s'empêcher de recracher leur boisson ou trembler, voire piailler à la simple évocation de ce nom.

\- « Enfin… c'est notre projet, en tout cas, reprit Hermione. Si vous décidez de vous joindre à nous, il faudra voir comment nous ferons pour…

\- « Où est la preuve que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ? » demanda d'un ton assez agressif le garçon blond qui jouait dans notre équipe.

\- « Eh bien, Dumbledore le croit… » commença Granger.

\- « Tu veux plutôt dire que Dumbledore le croit, lui, » dit-il, en désignant Potter d'un signe de tête.

\- « Et toi, tu es qui ? » demanda Ron d'un ton agressif.

\- « Zacharias Smith. » répondit le garçon, « Et j'estime que nous avons le droit de savoir exactement ce qui lui fait dire que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour. »

\- « Écoute, » reprit aussitôt Granger. « ce n'est vraiment pas l'objet de cette réunion… »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent Diggory était mort. Remettre ça sur le tapis ne servirait à rien... juste a créer encore plus de tension...

\- « Ce qui me fait dire que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ? C'est que je l'ai vu. Mais Dumbledore a déjà raconté l'année dernière à toute l'école ce qui s'était passé et si vous ne l'avez pas cru, lui, alors vous ne me croirez pas, moi, et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de perdre l'après-midi à essayer de convaincre qui que ce soit. »

\- « Tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit l'année dernière, » répliqua Zacharias avec dédain. « c'est que Cedric Diggory a été tué par Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu as ramené son corps à Poudlard. Il ne nous a donné aucun détail, il ne nous a pas expliqué comment Diggory avait été tué et je pense que nous aimerions tous savoir… »

\- « Si tu es venu pour entendre raconter ce qui se passe exactement quand Voldemort assassine quelqu'un, je ne peux rien pour toi. » l'interrompit Potter.

\- « Je ne veux pas parler de Cedric Diggory, d'accord ? Alors, ceux qui sont venus pour ça peuvent repartir tout de suite.

\- « Donc, » reprit Granger, la voix à nouveau suraiguë, « comme je le disais… si nous voulons apprendre à nous défendre, nous devons nous organiser, décider de la fréquence des cours, de l'endroit où…

\- « C'est vrai que tu arrives à faire apparaître un Patronus ? » des murmures s'élevèrent dans le groupe.

\- « Oui. » répondit Potter, un peu sur la défensive.

\- « Un Patronus corporel ? »

\- « Heu… Tu ne connaîtrais pas Mrs Bones, par hasard ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « C'est ma tante, » dit-elle. « Je m'appelle Susan Bones. Elle m'a parlé de ton audience disciplinaire. Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu as fait apparaître un Patronus en forme de cerf ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Ça alors, Harry ! » s'exclama Lee. « Je ne savais pas du tout ! »

\- « Maman a demandé à Ron de ne pas répandre la nouvelle. » déclara Fred. « Elle dit que tu attires suffisamment l'attention comme ça. »

Je dus bouger un peu sur ma chaise par Merlin que se voile me grattait ! S'en suivirent des éloges à n'en plus finir sur Saint Potter... sauf un...

\- « Tu essayes de te défiler pour ne pas nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ? » intervint Zacharias.

\- « Tiens, j'ai une idée pour toi et si tu la fermais ? »

\- « Enfin, quoi, dit-il, on vient tous ici pour qu'il nous apprenne des choses et là-dessus, il nous raconte qu'il ne sait rien faire du tout.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit, grogna Fred.

\- « Tu veux qu'on se charge de te laver les oreilles ? » demanda George en sortant d'un des sacs de chez Zonko un long instrument de métal à l'aspect meurtrier.

\- « Ou n'importe quelle autre partie de ton corps, nous on n'est pas difficiles, on veut bien te coller ça où tu voudras. » ajouta Fred.

'Pas difficiles, hein ? On verra la prochaine fois, je vous demanderais de m'aider à laver Barty vous ferez moins les malins...' me dis-je en levant un sourcil.

\- « Bien, alors, » reprit précipitamment Granger, « essayons d'avancer… Le premier point, c'est : sommes-nous tous d'accord pour suivre des cours que nous donnerait Harry ? » Il y eut un murmure général d'approbation. Zacharias croisa les bras sans rien dire, trop occupé sans doute à surveiller l'instrument que Fred tenait à la main.

\- « Bien. » dit Granger, soulagée. « Alors, la question suivante, c'est à quel rythme va-t-on le faire ? À mon avis, il faut au moins une séance par semaine, sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup… »

Le reste de la réunion se résuma en peu de choses réticence, secret et dévotion. Aucunes date n'avait été fixée, le lieu où devait se passer les cours n'avait pas encore été choisi et finalement, la plupart de ceux qui avaient été ici, ne savaient même pas s'il s'engageraient.

Je pris congé quand la feuille arrêta de circuler aucune raison pour moi de rester plus longtemps et de toute façon, si je ne m'étais pas débarrassée très vite de ce voile, j'aurais éternué pour la nuit des temps.

Enfin bon, maintenant on était au moins fixé sur la nature du sondage de Granger et m'inclure dedans ne serait pas vraiment l'idée du siècle... à moins de vouloir saborder l'initiative.


	33. Chapter 33

Milles excuses pour le retard^^°

j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et mes beta lecteurs n'étaient pas présent en même temps que moi... en espérant que la qualité soit toujours au rendez-vous

Le reste de la journée se passa comme d'habitude, donner à manger à Barty, la toilette, l'exercice et les devoirs... enfin, à un détail près.

\- « Hey Lizzy ! » claironna Fred en arrivant dans l'entrepôt.

\- « Tien vous tombez bien vous allez m'aider à laver Barty. » dis-je en commençant à lui enlever son T-shirt les deux s'arrêtèrent, les yeux ronds.

\- « Pardon ? » dirent-ils en cœur je souris.

\- « Eh bien ? Vous l'avez proposé à Zacharias, non ? » pointai-je en les regardant, un rictus sur le visage tous deux semblèrent encore surpris. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et, secouant la tête doucement, je rhabillai Barty.

\- « T'étais là ? » s'étonna George d'une voix vaguement aiguë.

\- « Bien sûr. » dis-je en ajustant le bas du vêtement.

\- « Mais pourquoi on t'as pas vu- »

\- « J'y étais, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. » répondis-je en prenant les deux mains de Barty c'était l'heure de l'exercice.

\- « Laisse-moi deviner, c'est toi qui descendait le Whisky pur feu au bar ? » taquina George en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

\- « Et donc ? Tu participeras ? » demanda Fred un peu plus sérieusement.

\- « Non. » répondis-je en faisant faire demi-tour à Barty.

\- « Quoi ?! » s'exclama Fred en se levant de la caisse sur laquelle il était assis. « Pourquoi ?! T'as dit toi-même que tu voulais appr- »

\- « Forge. » rappela George. « Elle a menacé de faire quelque chose pendant ta retenue ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton étrangement calme.

\- « C'est en partie de ma faute. » dis-je en tirant une fois de plus sur les mains de Barty. « Elle a une plume et, quand elle nous fait copier des lignes, les mots se grave dans la chair pendant que la plume écrit avec notre sang. » dis-je d'un ton monocorde.

\- « Mais c'est de la Magie Noire ! » s'exclama Fred ! J'acquiesçai.

\- « Il faut le dire au ministère. Faire quelque chose- »

\- « Je l'en aie menacé. » coupai-je en stoppant.

\- « Et ? » demandèrent-ils en chœur.

\- « Eeeet, je n'ai aucune légitimité à la dénoncer pour ça. » répondis-je clairement amère.

\- « C'est à cause de lui... » murmura Fred en jetant des regards à Barty.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voire avec les cours de Défense ? » demanda Fred. « Au contraire, si je me souviens bien, tu t'entraînais avec lui tu dois donc savoir comment c'est de combattre un Mangemort. » pointa-t-il en retrouvant un vague sourire.

\- « Ouais, c'est vrai. Tu pourrais aussi faire prof ! Prof de duel- »

\- « Et si elle le découvre, elle va mettre mon passé en avant et dire qu'en plus de former une armée, Dumbledore transforme ses élèves en proto-Mangemorts ! » m'exclamai-je en laissant Barty tenir sur ses deux jambes. « Je ne veux pas vous embarquer là dedans ce sera sans moi ! » lançai-je en me tournant vers Barty.

\- « Mais elle ne le découvrira pas. » dit-George en se levant. « T'as passé les deux dernière années à te faufiler entre les griffes de Rogue, Rusard et Miss Teigne ignore même ton existence ! Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais te faire coincer par ce crapaud en cardigan ! » rit-il. « Allez, rappelle-toi l'année dernière, t'avais même réussi à nous éviter pendant une semaine et on connaît mieux le château que Rusard t'as pas de soucis à te faire- »

\- « Mais rien ne l'empêchera de mettre la main sur l'un de vous ou d'autres élèves » dis-je en me tournant vers eux ils se mirent à rire.

\- « T'en fais pas pour nous Ombrage peut rien nous faire. Tout ce dont elle est capable, c'est renvoyer des profs et donner des retenues. »

\- « Ouuii » vociférai-je. « Et dans quelques jours, il va y avoir un article 24, puis 25, 26, 27 et 36 qui lui donneront plus de pouvoir que Dumbledore n'en a jamais eu ! » dis-je en asseyant Barty sur le lit.

\- « Et alors il peut pas renvoyer Dumbledore sans preuv- »

\- « Elle ne se gênera pas pour en fabriquer, voire vous en faire fabriquer. » criai-je en m'approchant d'eux. « Rien que votre idée de faire un club de Défense contre les forces du mal est une erreur stratégique n'importe qui d'extérieur et un peu parano pourrait y voir une armée ! Et là ! » vociférai-je. « on se sera vraiment tiré une balle dans le pied. »

Un silence gênant tomba sur la pièce. Ils savaient que j'avais raison... je le voyais dans leur regard incertain... mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre... de la déception ?

\- « Alors... tu nous lâches sur ce coup là... ? » demanda Fred l'air sombre.

\- « Freddie.. »

\- « Non, laisse-moi parler. On a rien dit aux autres sur Croupton, alors qu'on aurait dû. On t'as écouté alors que l'Ordre aurait pu nous aider... et maintenant qu'on te demande d'aider tu refuses et parts te cacher ! » cria-t-il. Les yeux ronds, je reculai d'un pas.

\- « C-c'est pour vous que je fais ça, bon sang ! » criai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Oui c'est vrai tu fais toujours tout _pour les autres_... et regarde ce que ça t'as fait ! » dit-il en faisant un grand geste de bras vers moi. « Tu manges presque pas ! Par Merlin _George_ a été obligé de t'y forcer pendant le bal ! » dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi. « Tu ne dors même plus et, entre les cours et les devoirs, tout ce à quoi tu penses, c-c'est ce légume ! »

\- « Ce LÉGUME, comme tu dis, a toujours été là pour moi ! »

\- « Et nous on était pas là peut-être ?! Tu crois qu'on pouvait pas t'aider avec l'argent pour ta grand-mère ? Qu'on avait pas envie de t'entendre parler ou pleurer ? Bah tu sais quoi ? Moi ça m'aurait fait plaisir de t'entendre vider ton sac ! De t'entendre parler de ce dont tu as peur ou des gens que tu apprécies, au moins j'aurais l'impression de parler à un être humain ! » hurla-t-il.

Le silence nous écrasait à présent et je sentais ma gorge brûler à force de garder la bouche entrouverte... mais je ne savais pas quoi dire... d'un côté, il avait raison... mais de l'autre... mon regard alla vers Barty... comme si je cherchai une réponse... quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher... mais seule le froid m'envahissait à présent. Je baissai la tête...

\- « Fred.. c'est-calme d'accord... rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Dumbledore... coopération avant tout, hein »

\- « Tu veux _vraiment_ savoir de quoi j'ai peur ? Très bien... » commençai-je en relevant brusquement la tête. « J'ai peur de ce qu'Ombrage pourrait vous faire subir. Peur de voir jusqu'où elle serait capable d'aller étant donné qu'un 'manque de respect' est puni par de la Magie noire ! Peur de vous laisser faire une bêtise que vous regretteriez ! Peur que vous finissiez à Azkaban ! » énumérai-je en me crispant de plus en plus. « E—et.. j'ai vu le baiser du Détraquer...j'étais là ! » criai-je Je veux pas que ça arrive... » pleurai-je, les dents serrées. D'abord mamie, puis mini-Krum et Barty... je les avais tous perdus l'un après l'autre... et tous, à cause de moi... J'aurais pu empêcher ça... tous. J'aurais pu les sauver tous les trois...

\- « J'en ai marre... » sanglotai-je les poings serrés.

Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule puis me tirer doucement en avant. Là, je me retrouvai le visage contre un pull de laine en dessous duquel battait un rythme régulier. Bientôt, je fermai les yeux, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit... mais je sentais des bras autour de moi... et un menton sur ma tête... puis, à travers le tissu, j'entendais son cœur battre. Hésitante, je laissai remonter ma main et la posai tout contre, resserrant mes doigts sur le tissu je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête... pas avant le mien...

\- « Tu sais.. c'est pas plus mal si je finis comme lui... » dit soudainement Fred surprise, je relevai la tête. « Eh ! Si tu t'occupes de moi comme de lui, moi je dis pas non ! » rit-il en me serrant d'un coup.

 _-Hum, hum-_

Nos deux têtes pivotèrent vers George qui, à présent, se tenait, les mains jointes devant lui, avec le même sourire qu'Ombrage sur le visage.

\- « Je ne me souviens pas avoir remplacé mon parfum avec de l'Empestine. » s'indigna George en croisant les bras. Je ne pus me retenir de rire et, lâchant le pull de Fred, je la tendis vers George. Ce dernier nous jeta un regard en coin et, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se précipite vers nous et ne nous enserre.

Pendant un long moment nous restâmes tous les trois comme ça, un sourire plastré sur nos lèvres, mais tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose de glacé montrer en moi... et, poussant doucement les deux, je me dégageai.

\- « J'ai dit que je ne donnerais pas de cours. » dis-je finalement, la voix plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumé. « Mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne vous aiderais pas. Je ferais en sorte de vous laisser le champ libre. » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils leur visages rayonnèrent.

\- « Ça c'est la Liz qu'on aime ! » dit George en me donnant un coup dans l'épaule je souris. « Bon, cher frère, et si on allait nous occuper de nos boîtes à flemme ? » proposa-t-il sur un ton précieux.

\- « Tu crois qu'Ombrage aime le nougat ? » demanda Fred avec un sourire mauvais alors qu'ils étaient en train de sortir de l'entrepôt.

\- « Eh ! » appelai-je, toujours au même endroit ils se retournèrent.

\- « Les plus prompts à se faire choper par Ombrage, faites une liste et envoyez-les moi. Je trouverais un créneau pour ne pas trop empiéter sur les cours de défense... » ajoutai-je déterminée.

Tous deux partirent avec le sourire quand, dans l'entrepôt à peine éclairé, je perdis le mien je me tournai alors ers Barty... je leur avais fait une promesse... je leur avais promis ma totale coopération... j'avais promis de les aider... mais je savais bien, au fond de moi, que j'avais raison de me faire du soucis... je savais parfaitement qu'on ne tarderait pas à se faire séparer d'une façon ou d'une autre... je le sentais... Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient raison rester dans notre coin n'arrangerait rien... mais ce qui me dérangeait vraiment, c'était l'approche trop légère qu'ils avaient du problème... et par dessus tout, Potter... c'était lui le chef de file... et même s'il était secondé par ses amis, je ne pensais pas qu'il était de taille...

Oh, bien sûr, je savais qu'il connaissait et savait lancer certains sorts que je ne connaissais pas... mais il y avait eu quelque chose dans sa voix lorsque tous lui avaient jeté des roses... il y avait eu quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'arrogance et un besoin manifeste d'attention... et, en connaissance de cause, je pouvais affirmer qu'orgueil et secret ne faisaient pas bon ménage...

'Et maintenant, c'est à moi de veiller sur l'Armée de Potter...' murmurai-je en m'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Barty.

Le lendemain, en allant dans la Grande Salle, j'entendis beaucoup de personnes se plaindre, apparemment, Ombrage avait encore fait des siennes.

\- « Hey ! » appela une voix non loin de moi je me retournai pour voir le garçon châtain du dortoir. « Viens ! » dit-il en m'agrippant le bras. Sans trop discuter, je le laissai m'emmener dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles puis devant le tableau des annonces.

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

 _Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour._

 _Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles réguliers de trois élèves ou plus. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage)._

 _Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice._

 _Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice sera immédiatement renvoyé de l'école. Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._

 _Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

Un sourire mauvais pris place sur mon visage 'Le vingt-quatrième, hein ? Et elle passait déjà à l'interdiction des rassemblements d'élèves ? 'Voilà quelque chose de tout à fait fortuit...' me dis-je, amère.

\- « Cette dame commence vraiment à me faire peur... » dit-il en serrant ses poings.

\- « Il ne faut pas ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il faut avoir peur... » dis-je en relisant une fois de plus les dernières lignes. « Ce sont les intentions derrière et leurs répercussions qui sont dangereuses... » ajoutai-je en le regardant. C'est alors que, sur sa main droite, je vis quelque chose d'étrange. « Donne-moi ta main. » dis-je en tournant ma tête vers lui il parut étonné mais me donna sa main gauche. « Non, la droite. » dis-je en présentant la paume de ma main hésitant, il pausa la sienne dans la mienne.

 _Episkey_

pensai-je en posant ma main droite sur la sienne. Il cilla pendant une fraction de seconde avant que je ne libère sa main.

\- « Smithen ! » appela soudainement une voix sur notre droite notre préfet. « Laisse-le tranquille il n'a pas besoin d'être affilié à toi. »

\- « Je m'en allais justement. » dis-je en glissant mes mains dans mes poches. J'entendais déjà les rouages de mon cerveaux s'activer. Ombrage savais donc ce qui se tramait... ou alors, avait-elle mis la correspondance de Potter sous surveillance... Les sourcils froncés, je regardais dehors les chouette n'étaient pas encore arrivées. Il fallait faire quelque chose !

Rapidement, je descendis jusque dans le parc et là, je me cachai du mieux que je pus et me transformai avant de prendre mon envol. Là, je parcourais le ciel à la recherche des chouettes porteuse de courrier à trois heures.

Je savais que la chouette de Potter était blanche avec des yeux jaune alors, volant autour d'elle, j'observai minutieusement l'escadron... En bas ! Repliant mes ailes, je plongeai en piqué dans la nuée pour les affoler ça réussi. Retrouvant la chouette blanche, je la pris en chasse et la poursuivis à travers les nuages, arbres et autour de Poudlard. Il fallait limiter la correspondance.

Après trente bonnes minutes à la poursuivre, je me lassai et, d'un battement d'elle, j'étais sur elle. Je lui donnai un faible coup de dent, juste assez pour lui endommager l'aile puis m'éloignai et retournai dans la forêt interdite où je retrouvai ma forme humaine il ne fallait plus utiliser cette chouette. Elle était bien trop reconnaissable.

D'un côté, j'avais pitié de la pauvre bête... mais c'était une précaution à prendre c'était un mal nécessaire. Comme j'avais déjà loupé plus de la moitié du cours d'histoire de la magie, je pris le reste pour m'occuper de Barty et, au moment de la récrée, je repartis en cours.

Le lendemain, vers dix-huit heures, je sortis de l'entrepôt pour voir si la pluie s'était arrêtée mais, à la place, je vis deux silhouettes à la démarche arquée... les Jumeaux ?

 _Periculum_

murmurai-je. Un éclair rouge se dirigea alors vers les deux et, les faisant sursauter, je vis que j'avais attiré leur attention. Un peu plus tard, je vis les deux frères entre dans l'entrepôt ils étaient tous deux trempés jusqu'aux os et, pour les réchauffer, je leur mis deux tabourets devant la cheminée, mais ils refusèrent de s'asseoir.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? » demandai-je en les regardant. « Et pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi marchez-vous comme ça ?! » il y eut un moment de silence avant que àa ne me saute aux yeux. « C'est encore un effet secondaire d'une friandise c'est ça ? » demandai-je en me pinçant les sinus.

\- « Furoncles... » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- « Et le Quidditch... » ajouta Fred en faisant une grimace douloureuse.

\- « La santé par le sport, hein ? » demandai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse. « Bon, je suppose qu'ils sont... mal placés.. » dis-je en observant leur posture. « Je vais voir ce que j'ai en stock. » dis-je en me dirigeant vers la caisse sans fond. Là, je consultai mon carnet, puis descendis jusqu'au vingtième tiroir avant d'en sortir une petite fiole au contenu jaune.

\- « Vous avez de la chance, » dis-je en remontant. « J'avais ça dans ma chambre... j'espère qu'il est encore bon... » dis-je en ouvrant la fiole et la sentir l'odeur était toujours aussi étrange.

\- « Euh... c'est quoi ? » demanda George un peu sceptique.

\- « Pas d'inquiétude, j'ai acheté ça en deuxième année chez Barjow... ça calme tout, même les rhumatismes... » dis-je en posant la fiole avant d'aller chercher deux sucres dans une boîte.

\- « Je sais pas trop... » dit-il pendant que je trempai un à un les morceau dans le liquide je savais que le goût était détestable, mais mamie les avait toujours pris comme ça...

\- « Écoute, au point où on en est... » dit Fred en tendant sa main. « passe m'en un. » dit-il avec une expression à la fois déterminée et désespérée.

Après que Fred aie avalé le sucre imbibé, il fit une drôle de tête et, dans un cri, il tomba à terre convulsant.

\- « Merde, Fred ! » cria George en se rapprochant de son frère, en crabe.

\- « Fini la comédie. » dis-je froidement en lui appuyant un pied sur le torse.

\- « Arghh tu m'achèves Li- oh ! Jolie vue. » dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- « Si tu ne veux pas que mon pied écrase tes chances de devenir père, t'as intérêt à arrêter tes pitreries. » répondis-je en appuyant mon pied un peu plus. « Tiens George. » dis-je en lui tendant son morceau puis enlevai mon pied de Fred.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous deux étaient en train de faire la danse de la pluie au milieu de mon entrepôt... ou du moins, c'est ce à quoi cette ronde ressemblait le plus. Un peu plus tard, ils repartirent et, ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'ils me ramenèrent la liste de ceux qui risquaient le plus ainsi que la liste des créneaux horaires déjà établis

 _Alicia Spinnet_

 _Zacharias Smith_

 _Anthony Goldstein_

 _Justin_ _Finch-Fletchley_

 _Seamus Finnigan_

 _Marietta Edgecomb_

 _Denis et Colin Crivey_

 _Terry Boot_

Huit élèves qui avaient besoin de cours pour jouer les passe-murailles... ça allait être très intéressant...


	34. Chapter 34

Par l'intermédiaire des Jumeaux, je parvins à placer une heure la première séance, vingt heures dans les environs du portail de l'enceinte. J'avais tout d'abord pensé les laisser dans la partie 'protégée' de la forêt interdite, mais en premier lieu, il fallait échapper au regard d'Ombrage, mais surtout, ce ne serait pas drôle...

Ce cours aurait lieu le samedi soir, histoire de les laisser retrouver leur mine normale le dimanche je ne voulais pas voir de zombies déambuler dans les couloirs sous les yeux d'Ombrage...

Une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous, je terminai de coucher Barty, prenait mes deux baguettes, les cartes de Poudlard que les Jumeaux m'avaient donnée pour gagner du temps, une fiole complète d'Élixir d'Ailuro que j'avais préparé durant la semaine ainsi que des cartes Chocogrenouille trafiquées et, finalement, je sortis de l'entrepôt et pris mon envol.

Il était environ dix-neuf cinquante quand je vis des ombres grelottantes à travers l'épais rideau de pluie. Comme je n'en voyais plus arriver et qu'il était déjà l'heure, je me posai non-loin d'eux.

\- « Pourquoi ils n'ont on pas dit qui était notre prof ? » demanda une fille.

\- « Je commence à avoir froid ! » se plaignit un autre.

\- « Ah ! C'est quoi ce truc !? » hurla un garçon en me pointant du doigt je repris ma forme humaine.

\- « Vous faites beaucoup de bruit je trouve... pas étonnant que vous soyez là... » dis-je en m'approchant d'eux.

\- « Attendez ! » dit soudainement une voix que je reconnus Zacharias. « C'est Smithen ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant. « C'est bon moi je rentre j'ai pas signé pour recevoir des cours d'un »

 _Stupéfix_

pensai-je en le fixant du regard.

\- « Hii ! » cria une fille en voyant Zacharias tomber à terre.

\- « Ramassez-le et allons-y. » dis-je en passant au milieu. Le portail n'était jamais vraiment fermé, mais pour les endurcir, je les fis travailler pour passer le mur d'enceinte. Il mirent pas moins de trente minutes à le faire... mais au final, ils avaient compris quelque chose, le travail d'équipe est important quand on a pas le niveau. Un Wingardum Leviosa, était de loin la meilleur solution pour des élèves de tout âge.

\- « Très bien, en avant. » dis-je en les guidant vers la forêt.

De la où j'étais, je les entendais se plaindre, chuchoter, se demander s'ils devaient me faire confiance ou non... mais l'exemple de Zacharias avait dû les décider je prenais déjà de mon temps de sommeil pour eux, alors autant ne pas me chauffer les oreilles.

\- « On est bientôt arrivé ? » demanda soudainement une petite voix derrière nous je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner et continuai. J'avais traversé cette forêt de long en large l'année dernière et, s'il y avait bien un endroit propice pour se cacher et où personne ne viendrait, c'était dans l'ancienne colonie d'Acromentule. Apparemment, quelques unes avaient quitté leur colonie initiale pour en fonder une ici... grossière erreur.

\- « V-vous croyez qu-qu'il y a des araignées... ? » demanda une fille de Serdaigle aux cheveux bouclés.

\- « Plus maintenant. » dis-je en allant m'arrêtant au milieu de cocons vides et desséchés. Bien, réveillez-le. » ordonnais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Zacharias.

\- « M-mais on sait pas... » commença un garçon blond de petite taille à l'air apeuré. Agacée, je m'avançai vers eu, la baguette levée.

\- « Il est Stupéfixé. » dis-je en pointant ma baguette vers lui. « Son contre sort, est Enervatum dis-je avant qu'il ne se mette à bouger faiblement. « Enfin, si Potter est un bon prof, il vous apprendra ça dans les mois qui suivent. » dis-je d'un air relativement dédaigneux.

\- « Mais comment tu veux qu'on sache ça ?! » demanda soudainement un Gryffondor un peu nerveux. « C'est un sort de sixième année, non ? Comment tu veux qu'on en connaisse le contre-s- »

\- « Elle, » dis-je en pointant ma baguette vers elle. « C'est une sixième année, elle devrait le savoir. » dis-je les sourcils froncés elle se tassa sur elle même et sembla remuer ses lèvres. « Ton nom ? » demandai-je en sortant la liste des Jumeaux.

\- « M-Marietta. » dit-elle la voix un peu aiguë je cochai son nom.

\- « Bien, Marietta, tant que vous serez ici avec moi, je ne tolérerai pas les messes basses vide ton sac. » ordonnai-je.

\- « J-je.. on n'a pas encore appris ce sort... » dit-elle en tortillant ses doigts.

\- « Rien ne t'empêche de prendre des initiatives. »

\- « Ouais, on voit où ça t'a mené ! » lança Zacharias soupirant, je sortis ma baguette d'ébène.

\- « Tu sais que je pourrais très facilement te tuer ici et maintenant. » dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- « Tu bluffes ! Avec la Trace ils sauront que c'est toi ! Tu irais direct à Azkaban ! » dit-il en reculant d'un pas.

\- « Oui, sauf que ce n'est ni ma baguette, ni celle d'un mineur. » répondis-je en souriant. « Je n'aurais donc de problèmes qui si vous parlez... » ajoutai-je en les regardant tour à tour certains eurent du mal à déglutir.

\- « Bien, ce cours, si vous ne l'avais pas déjà compris, vise à vous rendre le plus insaisissable possible. Mais ne vous attendez pas à de la clémence de ma part. Je serais intraitable avec ceux qui ne se donneront pas les moyens d'y arriver sous prétexte que ce n'est 'qu'un cours.'

Chez moi, tous les coups sont permis pour passer inaperçu maléfices, potions, travaille d'équipe, stratégie... tous les moyens sont bons. »

Tous se regardèrent ils ne semblaient pas comprendre.

\- « Bien, comme c'est le premier cours, on va d'abord faire une petite évaluation sympathique un petit cache-cache... » annonçai-je tous parurent étonnés et certains eurent même le sourire. « Vous avez une minute... ne me laissez pas vous trouver dis-je en m'asseyant au sol, les yeux fermés. Le bruit des pas résonna alors tout autour de moi, les hoquets de surprise en se prenant dans des branches, les souffles laborieux, les brindilles qui cassaient... je souris ils avaient tant à apprendre.

 _Cinquante-huit_

 _cinquante-neuf_

 _soixante._

Pensais-je en rouvrant les yeux. Ils étaient tous partis. Rapidement, je me mis une goutte dans chaque œil puis partis à leur recherche. Le sol était meuble ici, et toutes leurs traces étaient parfaitement visibles.

Soudain, je vis l'un d'eux lancer un Lumos immédiatement, je le stupéfixai et d'un. Je suivis ensuite les traces qui me menèrent à trois d'entre eux. Puis, de plus en plus, je me rendis compte que quelque chose bougeait dans les arbres je levai alors la tête et, là haut, je trouvai Zacharias. Surpris, il manqua son appui et tomba vers le sol.

J'attendis le dernier moment pour voir s'il allait réagir... mais pas un seul mouvement de baguette ne fut tenté. Je lui lançai donc un _Arresto Momentum_ avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Je savais que les trois derniers étaient là...

 _Avada-_

\- « Non ! » hurla alors une vois derrière moi le sourire aux lèvres, je me retournai en leur lançant à tous les trois un sort de jambes en coton. Quelques minutes plus tard, je fis pratiquer les autres, l'Enervatum...

\- « Enertvaom » dit une garçon de Serdaigle en regardant constamment derrière lui. « Ena.. » Enervat- »

\- « Si tu craques maintenant, » dis-je en passant derrière lui. « Alors ce n'est pas la peine de rester. »

Je savais qu'ils avaient peur, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour les faire prendre ses entraînements au sérieux et la méthode de Barty, bien que dure et parfois douloureuse pour les nerfs et le corps, était très efficace. Une fois tous les élèves réveillés, je m'avançai vers eu pour faire le topo.

\- « Crivey ! » dis-je en me tournant vers lui il sursauta. « Qu'elle a été votre erreur ? » demandai-je les mains jointes derrière mon dos.

\- « Je-je sais pas trop... » dit-il en regardant ses chaussures. « Je... je connais pas assez de sorts... »

\- « Règle numéros un ne _jamais_ lancer de Lumos à moins que vous ne vouliez vous faire repérer... » grognai-je en passant à côté du garçon.

\- « M-mais on voit rien ! » pleurnicha Marietta.

\- « Et c'est là, qu'il faut penser. Réfléchissez, y a-t-il un de voir dans le noir ? » l'un d'eux, un peu plus grand que le Stupéfixé leva la main.

\- « Ton nom ? » demandai-je en regardant ma liste.

\- « Colin Crivey... être un Animagus ? » demanda-t-il un peu inquiet et regardant le garçon qui était endormi par terre.

\- « Si vous avez du temps a perdre et que vous ne redoutez, ni de finir étouffé par une feuille de Mandragore, ni d'attendre un orage pendant des années... alors oui. » répondis-je d'une voix monocorde en cochant leur deux noms. « Bien, des idées plus réalisables ? » demandai-je en regardant les autres oui Spinnet ? »

\- « La transfiguration en chat ? » proposa-t-elle j'acquiesçai.

\- « Autres propositions ? » demandai-je en les regardant... mais rien de plus ne sembla transparaître je soupirai.

\- « Bon, les deuxièmes années sont exemptés, mais pour les autres qui se souvient de l'Élixir d'Ailuro ? » deux mains se levèrent un peu hésitantes.

\- « Toi, ton nom ? » demandai-je en pointant un Gryffondor.

\- « Seamus. » répondit-il. « je... je crois que ça permet de voir dans la nuit... ? »

\- « Et qui sait la préparer ici ? » demandai-je en les scrutant aucun ne leva la main.

\- « Bon. » dis-je en sortant la fiole de ma poche. « Ceci, est de l'Élixir d'Ailuro. Une goutte dans chaque œil, pour une durée d'efficacité variant de d'une à deux heures selon la qualité de grain des os de chat. »

\- « Des os de chat ! » s'exclama Denis Crivey.

\- « Elle n'est pas complexe a faire et il suffit juste de la laisser reposer une nuit. » ajoutai-je en la leur faisant passer tous s'en mirent dans les yeux. « Bien, à présent, je demanderai à l'un d'entre vous de venir ici. » dis-je en me mettant un peu de côté. « Spinnet, venez. » dis-je en lui faisant signe. Apeurés, les autres se mirent un peu en arrière pendant que la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor avançait vers moi. « Va te mettre là-bas. » lui indiquai-je en montrant le sol un peu plus loin.

\- « Ok... » dit-elle en marchant à une dizaine de pieds de moi.

\- « Très bien, » dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur elle. « Je vais vous faire la démonstration d'un sort qui m'a été très utile pendant mes années ici. Mutismus. » prononçai-je en visant Spinnet.

Aucun rayon ne l'atteignit, mais quand elle voulu parler, sa langue était déjà nouée.

\- « Le sort de langue de plomb. C'est très efficace pendant un duel et ou sur Miss Teigne. » ajoutai-je en lançant un Finite Incantatem sur la Gryffondor. « Bien, à vous et n'oubliez pas c'est Mutismus une boucle qui retourne dans celle déjà formée. » expliquai-je en montrant le geste. « Son contre-sort est Finite Incantatem. » ajoutai-je en les regardant se mettre par binôme.

Après une heure d'entraînement et contre toute attente, ce furent les frères Crivey qui s'en sortirent le mieux... même si son frère n'avait pas réussi à lancer de Finite Incantatem car l'état de son frère était de trop pour ses nerfs... enfin, il était en deuxième année, je ne pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir. Mais je ne lâchai pas tant que tous n'avaient pas maîtrisé ce sort ou du moins, réussi à atteindre leur partenaire.

Il était à peu près minuit quand les premiers commencèrent vraiment à sentir la fatigue leur taper dans les jambes c'était le moment de les laisser... mais pas avant de leur avoir donné du travaille pour la prochaine fois.

\- « Avant que vous ne partiez, je dois vous dire que, jusqu'au prochain cours, vous ne parlerez pas de ce cours à personne. Si vous le faites, je le saurais, je vous retrouverais et vous le ferais payer. Mais j'espère ne pas en arriver là. » dis-je en sortant de ma poche une poignée de carte Chocogrenouille.

\- « Des cartes ? » demanda Seamus pendant que j'en ouvrai une.

\- « Pas seulement. » dis-je en la présentant à tous. « Ces cartes représentent toutes un Gytrash. Et chacune ont la date de péremption de la grenouille, cette date sera modifiée- »

\- « Quand tu modifieras celle de la tienne ? » proposa Zacharias. « Granger nous a déjà fait le coup avec un Gallion. »

\- « Alors toi aussi tu sais lancer un sortilège protéiforme ? » s'étonna Justin.

\- « Bref, si vous connaissez, alors prenez-s'en une chacun. C'est la carte la plus commune que j'ai pu trouvé. » expliquai-je en les leur distribuant. « Donc, pensez à vérifier votre carte de temps à autre et ne prenez pas la peine de me prévenir si vous êtes malade je le saurais. Ah ! Et tant que j'y pense vous aurez un autre exercice pour la prochaine fois. »

Quelques protestations se firent entendre.

\- « Je ne dois pas vous voir de la semaine, seule exception pendant les cours. » ajoutai-je en me mettant en marche vers la lisière de la forêt. « Bien, prochaine fois, même endroit, même heure. » dis-je avant de prendre ma forme d'Animagus et de retourner à l'entrepôt.

Le reste du week-end ainsi que la semaine suivante se passa sans trop d'accrocs même si, à cause des entraînements de Quidditch, Smith et Spinnet n'avaient pas pu venir au cours suivant... d'ailleurs, Seamus, Terry ainsi que Marietta, avec toute cette pluie, avaient attrapé froid... mais bon, rien qu'une petite cure de Pimentine ne puisse régler. Nous serions donc quatre pour le prochain cours que je fixai au samedi dix-neuf octobre.

Pour ce cours là, je vérifiai qu'ils aie tous passé le mur d'enceinte avant de me rendre moi-même devant l'entrée de la colonie. Ce soir là, je vérifiai la qualité de leur élixir et constatai avec plaisir que, malgré une qualité moindre dû aux ingrédients trouvés, tous avaient remplis leur mission. Seulement, aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à m'éviter totalement pendant la semaine.

Après, les seuls à avoir eu l'air un peu paranoïaque, avaient été les frères Crivey au moins eux prenaient ça au sérieux je ne devais pas leur faire assez peur.

Cette fois-ci je leur confiai à tous les quatre une mission j'avais laissé dans la Salle des Trophées deux cartes. Leur objectif, s'introduire dans le château, passer tous les professeurs et Rusard sans se faire pincer, puis parvenir a entrer dans la salle.

Justin avait été le plus réticent... mais j'avais promis de les garder à l'œil quitte à effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un.

Tous avaient le droit à leur baguette, une carte complète du premier, deuxième et troisième étage et leurs passages secrets ainsi qu'à son élixir. Le travail en équipe, sauf duo, était interdit.

Pour me faciliter la tâche, je fis passer les deux groupe l'un après l'autre et commençai avec les deux frères. Tous deux choisirent de passer par le dédale des bajoues indiqué sur la carte. Puis, de peu, ils évitèrent Rusard mais, Miss Teigne les avait sentis.

Tous deux firent alors la chose la plus stupide au monde ils se mirent à courir sans regarder leur carte. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ils se firent pincer par Rusard que je stupéfixai avant de lui retirer une partie de sa mémoire ils avaient échoué.

Le deuxième groupe, plus repérable, choisi de passer par la porte principale et prendre la direction des cachots où se trouvai l'entrée d'un passage secret menant directement au troisième étage l'idée n'était pas mauvaise mais, dans leur hâte, ils avaient complètement oublié de lancer un _Silencio_ autour d'eux...

Les suivant de près, je suppliai le hasard de ne pas mettre Rogue sur leur chemin... non parce que Rusard et Miss Teigne, c'était une chose, mais stupéfixer Rogue... bon, j'avais déjà réussi sur McGonagall... mais elle ne s'y attendait pas et était moins vive que lui... moins méfiante aussi...

Par chance pour eux, ce fut moi qui dus éviter Rogue et le Baron Sanglant... enfin, après quelques minutes, je finis par atteindre le portrait et me retrouvai non loin des escaliers du troisième étage. Là, je les retrouvai devant la porte de la Salle des Trophées... je vérifiai mon poudrier Rusard n'allait plus tarder à arriver... et ses idiots qui n'avaient pas pensé à fermer la porte derrière eux... rapidement, je me glissai dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et attendis dans l'ombre... Malheureusement, Rusard eu droit à son second lavage de cerveau de la soirée. Les deux, en entendant la voix du concierge, avait fait tomber une vitrine qui s'était brisée.

Ce soir là, je les fis revenir dans la colonies et leurs fis réfléchir sur les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises. Bien sûr, je ne les lâchai pas de suite et, jusqu'à minuit, je les fis travailler sur le _Silencio_ qui leur aurait été très utile. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils y parviennent tous plus ou moins bien avant la fin alors, avant tout, je leur fis retravailler leur _Mutismus_.

À la fin du cours, je leur laissai les cartes du château ainsi que l'obligation de m'éviter faute de quoi je ferais tomber leurs cheveux devant tous ceux qui se trouveraient là.

Cette menace sembla les motiver car, à partir de ce moment, là, je ne vis Justin que dans les rangs, attendant le professeur. Terry, lui, n'arrivait que lorsque tous étaient assis en classe et quant aux frères Crivey, c'est très simple, je ne les vis que trois fois en allant dans la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, pendant cette semaine là, je n'utilisai pas tous les raccourcis que je prenais d'habitude... mais en restant plus ou moins restreinte au terrain de Rusard, je trouvais qu'ils se débrouillaient bien...

Le samedi qui suivi, je leur fis repasser le test et, bien qu'ils parvinrent tous à atteindre la carte, il y eu... quelques problèmes. Pour Justin et Terry, ,ce fut l'intervention de Peeves et un piège dont je dus les débarrasser... et pour Denis et Colin... autant dire qu'ils avaient échappé de peu à la colère de Rogue mais avaient foncé dans Miss Teigne... bon, au moins, ils faisaient des progrès... le tout, après le Quidditch et quand les autres sortiraient de l'infirmerie, serait de tous les mettre à niveau.

Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard arriva bientôt et, comme je l'avais promis aux Jumeaux, j'avais pris mes précautions pour que Barty ne manque de rien le temps de mon absence. Juste pour être sûre qu'il n'aie pas d'engelures, je lui avais cédé mes gants en peau de dragon et une bonne paire de chaussettes que j'avais dû acheter à Pré-au-Lard... pour le coup, j'avais bien fait de garder mon déguisement.

Enfin, la chose la plus étonnante de la journée fut tout de même le chapeau de Luna Lovegood, une fille plutôt douée, mais dont l'attitude générale faisait passer pour une idiote, voire une folle... enfin, son chapeau rugissant en forme de lion était vraiment réussi.

Mais ça s'arrêta là le match virait au désastre Tous les Serpentards des gradins chantaient cette ignoble chanson...

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

 _Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

 _Voilà pourquoi_

 _Les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

 _Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

 _Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit_

 _Voilà pourquoi Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera,_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

Le même genre que ce que Peeves avait fait... Quelque part, je savais que ce n'était pas juste la faute de Weasley... Les Jumeaux m'avaient même dit plus tôt qu'il n'était pas si mauvais... Furieuse, je me levai et fis en sorte de me rapprocher de Parkinson c'était elle qui dirigeait ce maudit chœur, et même si j'attendais que la voie soit libre pour mon sort je risquais trop de toucher un joueur... Rapidement, je me débrouillai pour passer sous le stade et, évitant un Cognard qui passait entre les poutres, je parvins, avec difficulté à me faufiler sous les gradins des Serpentards.

De là, je ne voyais pas grand chose alors, à la force de mes bras et la baguette entre les dents, je me hissai et escaladai les poutres là !

Ne pouvant attendre qu'il fasse entrer un autre but, je me maintins à une main et, de l'autre, j'utilisai ma baguette.

 _Rictusempra_

murmurai-je. C'est alors que, dans l'assistance, une huée générale s'éleva et, dans un crac sonore, un Cognard vint secouer les poutre auxquelles j'étais agrippée je lâchai prise et, dans un autre crac sonore, je me rendis compte que mon bras ne me répondait plus.

Au sol, le bras tordu, je tentai de retenir mes larmes et me lançai juste un Episkey.

Crac

En un instant, mon bras se remis en place, jetant une douleur affreuse dans tout mon corps, mais je me retins de hurler et, à la place me rapprochai du stade que c'était-il passé ?!

\- « Tu as réussi à sauver la peau de Weasley, hein ? » dit Malefoy en s'approchant de Potter. « Je n'ai jamais vu un gardien aussi mauvais… Mais après tout, _il est né dans un trou à rats_ … Ma chanson t'a plu, Potter ? »

Nerveusement, je cherchai ma baguette d'ébène, les jointures blanches... et la langue passant furieusement sur ma lèvre supérieur... Mais Potter se contenta de retrouver les autre Gryffondors apparemment ils avaient gagné... mais pauvre Ronald, il s'en alla la tête basse dans les vestiaires...

\- « On voulait écrire un autre couplet ! » lança Malefoy tandis que Katie et Angelina serraient Potter dans leurs bras. « Mais on n'a pas trouvé de rimes à '' grosse et laide ''… On aurait aimé chanter quelque chose sur sa mère, tu comprends ? » ajouta-t-il alors que les Jumeaux descendaient. « On a également eu du mal à caser « pauvre type » dans les paroles… à propos de son père… »

Ce fut le déclic et les Jumeaux qui s'apprêtaient à serrer la main de Potter se tournèrent vers Malefoy mais pour prévenir quoi que ce soit d'arriver, Angelina, Harry et Katie restèrent tout près des Jumeaux.

\- « Mais toi, tu aimes bien les Weasley, Potter ? » reprit Malefoy d'un ton railleur. « Tu passes même tes vacances avec eux, je crois ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l'odeur mais enfin, j'imagine que quand on a été élevé, si on peut employer ce mot-là, chez les Moldus, même le taudis des Weasley ne sent pas trop mauvais… »

Oui, je pouvais faire quelque chose... lui lancer un sort... ou une malédiction... ? Non, … Doloris... oui... ce n'était pas ma baguette... et il le méritait... oui, il le méritait en tout point ! Il le méritait... il méritait d'être torturé !

\- « Ou peut-être, » ajouta Malefoy en s'éloignant. « que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de ta mère, Potter, et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle. »

Mais où était cet saleté d'arbitre ?! les doigts fermement resserrés sur la baguette, je m'apprêtai à jeter mon Endoloris lorsque je vis Potter et George fondre sur Malefoy. Un coup de poing dans le ventre, je vis avec délectation cette infâme pourriture tomber au sol, gémissant comme une truie...

 _Impedimenta_

Ce-ci me sortis de mes pensées Potter était à présent au sol, entravé par des liens que Bibine avait fait apparaître. Je n'entendis pas exactement se qu'elle leur dit, mais à en juger par leurs têtes, elle avait dû les envoyer chez McGonagall...

Rapidement, je sortis de dessous les gradins et me dépêchai de rejoindre les autres... quand je vis, au loin, Fred dans les vestiaires il était encore habillé et se tenait la tête en tapant impatiemment du pied.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire... mais, d'un coup, je ne sentis qu'une horrible amertume... j'aurais dû faire quelque chose... au moins ils n'auraient pas eu de problème... mais je me contentai de baisser la tête et sortir dans le froid.


	35. Chapter 35

Je ne dormis pas ce soir là et avait supprimé mon cours j'étais trop... énervée... remplie de hargne... j'aurais pu les blesser... mais ce n'était pas sûr eux que je voulais reporter ma colère... non, j'avais mieux en tête. Ce soir là, je me rendis dans la réserve des Jumeaux, cherchai quelques graines de sanguinole et me dirigeai ensuite vers l'infirmerie. Là, je me faufilai à l'intérieur, attirai la potion de guérison que Malefoy devait prendre le lendemain matin et y mit le jus pressé de la graine se sera un bain de sang...

Satisfaite, je redescendis et me dirigeai vers l'entrepôt quand je faillis me faire repérer par Ombrage. Son visage était froissé en une grimace malveillante et son nez déjà ridicule était à présent rouge était-elle sortie ?

Enfin, là n'était pas la question, j'avais encore une petite course à faire avant demain matin. De retour à l'entrepôt, je me changeai, mis mon voile et partis par la voie des airs et jusqu'à la Tête de Sanglier. Là, je pénétrai dans le pub et achetai une bouteille de Whisky pur feu au barman qui, une fois les Mornilles en main, ne se posa pas plus de questions.

Le lendemain matin au déjeuner, je vis les Jumeaux et, quand ils eurent fini, je les attrapai par le bras et les tirai jusqu'à l'entrepôt.

\- « Liz... s'il-te-plaît... laisse nous aller nous recoucher... » dit George en traînant des pieds.

\- « Ouais... ça sert plus à rien... » ajouta Fred en se laissant tirer.

\- « Fermez-là » dis-je en les faisant passer par le dédale des bajoues puis, pour être sûre qu'Ombrage ne puisse nous suivre, je les fis se faufiler par le passage à moitié effondré que j'avais précédemment découvert. Partant de là, je les fis entrer dans l'entrepôt et asseoir sur des tabourets.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches... ? » demanda Fred, à moitié endormi.

\- « Quelque chose qui devrait vous remettre sur les railles. » dis-je en sortant deux verres malheureusement, je n'avais que des grands. J'ouvris donc la bouteille d'où se dégagea des volutes de fumée rouge et leur en servi un doigt. « Allez, buvez-moi ça. » dis-je en me tournant vers eux, les verres dans les mains. Lentement, ils en prirent chacun un et, de suite, une expression de surprise se dessina sur leur visage.

\- « C'est du- »

\- « ça vous fera du bien. » dis-je en refermant la bouteille avant de la ranger. Pendant ce temps, je donnais le petit déjeuner à Barty et, quand mon regard alla vers les deux frères, mais aucun d'eux n'avait touché son verre. « Y a un problème ? » demandai-je en posant l'assiette de Barty sur mes genoux.

\- « Elle nous a aussi pris nos balais... » murmura George en joignant ses mains Je détournai le regard. Je savais parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire non seulement ils étaient interdit de Quidditch à vie, mais en plus, Ombrage leurs avait confisqué leur balai... Bien sûr, il m'était tout à fait possible de m'introduire dans son bureau et voler les trois balais... mais si je n'étais pas inquiété, ils seraient vraiment dans l'embarra... et Potter ne pourrait plus leur donner cours...

Soupirant, je finis de faire manger Barty, puis allai chercher mon carnet et mètre dans ma boîte à outil. Une fois tout ça en main, je revins vers eux. Là, je pris la main de George, la mesurai, inscrivis le tout dans mon carnet, puis passai au bras, jambes puis lui dos.

\- « Tien-toi droit » grognai-je en essayant de la mesurer.

\- « Mais... tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il en me jetant des coup d'œil.

\- « Je prends vos mesures. » répondis-je en inscrivant les derniers chiffres.

\- « Ça ok, mais pour faire quoi ? »

\- « Je vais quand même pas vous laisser avec des balais de moindre facture ! » m'indignai-je en refermant mon calepin tous deux me regardèrent d'un air hébété.

\- « Tu vas... »

\- « Vous faire des balais sur mesure oui. »

 _Poc !_

Fred venait de finir son verre et, un instant plus tard, je me retrouvai au dessus du sol, les pieds dans le vide et serrée contre lui.

\- « Merci, Lizzy ! » riait-il en tournant sur place. J'avais bien cru que j'allais y rester, mais il me posa peu après. « Et on les aura quand ?! » demanda-t-il en me secouant un peu par les épaules.

\- « Allez, dis-nous. Il te faudra des ingrédients, non ? »

\- « P-pas d'in-quiétude. » dis-je le souffle laborieux. « Je vais – me débrouiller. »

\- « Tu nous dis si jamais y'a besoin d'aide, hein ? » proposa George en se levant à son tour la mine rayonnante.

\- « Eh bien, si vous voulez, vous pouvez m'aider à faire la toilette de Bart- »

\- « Amuse-toi bien ! » dit George en traînant son frère vers la sortie. Une fois les deux dehors, je lavai et rangeai les verres puis, m'assis à côté de Barty avec mon calepin en main.

\- « Pfiou... décidément, t'es la meilleure excuse pour les faire partir. » ris-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, je fis en sorte de remettre les autres à niveau en mettant Justin en charge de ceux qui étaient restés dans la colonie abandonnée. Et, pour la première incursion en duo... ce fut épouvantable Marietta sursautait pour tout, Zacharias était trop sûr de lui et ne prenait pas les précautions nécessaires en plus de délaisser son binôme et, pour finir, Seamus et Alicia, bien qu'appartenant à la même maison, ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur un plan... Quant à Anthony, je l'avais laissé avec les autre, c'était trop dangereux de faire des groupes de plus de deux pour une mission d'infiltration...

Agacée, je les ramenai pour les deux heures suivantes dans la colonie et fis travailler ceux qui avaient pris du retard sur les sorts que les autres avaient déjà vu pendant que les autres les aidaient.

Ce ne fut pas vraiment concluant, surtout quand Crivey voulu donner des conseils sur l'utilisation du _Silencio_ à Zacharias, mais, à ma plus grande surprise, il ne se démonta pas et tenu tête au Poufsouffle brave garçon...

Cependant, je m'étais fait du soucis avec les empreintes laissées dans la neige... mais je me rendis bientôt compte que le vent qui soufflait le soir les effacé presque entièrement donc, l'esprit tranquille, je continuais mes cours... mais ce Zacharias était problématique... Je décidai donc, la semaine qui suivit, de leur faire traverser la forêt interdite... Il n'y avait pas d'Acromentules de ce côté si de la forêt, mais je savais parfaitement où se trouvaient les Gobelins Buveur de sang.

Mais tout d'abord, je pris sur moi et leur enseignai l'enchantement des Quatre-Points et, pour ceux qui avaient réussi avant les autres, je pris deux bonnes heures non-stop pour leur apprendre à utiliser Episkey.

Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant alors, je remis mon excursion à la fin novembre là au moins, ils seraient prêts. Je leur avait donc dit la fois précédent de ramener tout ce dont ils auraient besoin... mais bien entendu, Zacharias n'avait pas emmené son élixir... c'était de trop.

\- « Alors les groupes Denis et Alicia, Colin et Anthony, Seamus et Terry, Justin et Marietta. » énumérai-je avant de ranger mon papier.

\- « Et moi ? » s'indigna Zacharias.

\- « Tu viens avec moi. » dis-je en lui lançant un regard en coin. « Bien, vous avez tous une carte des environs de Poudlard où le point de départ est déjà indiqué. Le point de rendez-vous, sera de l'autre côté de l'enceinte et, il est interdit de sortir de la forêt. » dis-je de l'air le plus menaçant que je pouvais prendre. « Bon, vous avez deux heures passé ce laps de temps, je viendrai vous chercher. »

\- « Et comment sauras-tu où nous sommes ? » lança Alicia déconcertée.

\- « J'ai mes petits secrets. » répondis-je simplement. Bien, maintenant, en route. Alicia, Denis, partez devant. »

Toutes les demie-heures, je laissai partir un groupe. Puis, avec Zacharias, nous partîmes en dernier. Il était... comment dire, insupportable. Toujours à ce plaindre, à critiquer mes choix, vouloir aller dans la direction opposée alors que la flèche me donnait raison... pire qu'une épine dans le pied.

Mais, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que notre carte n'était pas la même que celle des autres... la notre nous menait vers un groupe de trolls des rivières... ils étaient pas plus de trois... mais j'avais hâte de voir comment le petit Zacharias se débrouillerait.

Au bout d'une heure, nous arrivâmes au bon endroit, mais, bien entendu, il n'y avait personne.

\- « I-ils se sont.. » bégaya-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- « Je vais les chercher reste ici. » ordonnai-je en prenant ma forme Animagus puis mon envol.

\- « Hey ! Me laisse pas ici ! » cria Zacharias en voyant que j'avais disparu. Par la voie des airs, je fis un ou deux tour pour voir où étaient les quatre autres groupes et, fus très satisfaite de voir qu'ils s'en sortaient assez bien.

 _AHHHHHHHH_

À ce moment, je sus que ça allait devenir intéressant. Je fis demi-tour et, m'arrêtant un epu en dehors de la clairière dans laquelle j'avais laissé Zacharias, je le vis tremblant, la baguette entre ses mains devant deux géants des rivières qui ne l'avaient apparemment pas encore repéré dans la nuit. Il n'aurait bientôt plus d'autonomie et, comme il n'avait pas pris d'élixir sur lui... il s'en mordrait les doigts... et ce fut le cas.

Assise sur une branche d'arbre, je regardai le spectacle Zacharias, presque aveugle, devant des trolls de rivières qu'il avait réussi à énervé... bien sûr, il était plutôt simple de les faire se frapper eux-mêmes... mais apparemment, le petit Poufsouffle était incapable de penser normalement dans ce genre de situation je souriais.

C'était si bon de le voir se débattre pour sauver sa misérable carcasse tout seul... ne pas le voir se cacher derrière les autres... ça l'obligeait à agir... seul.

\- « Smitheeeeennnn ! Ramène-toi ! » hurla-t-il quand un troll l'attrapa entre ses doigts couvert de mousse. « SMITTTTTHHHHHHEEEEEENNNN ! »

Soupirant, je jetai un sort de conjonctivite au Troll qui lâcha Zacharias. À ce moment là, j'étais en Sombral, prête à le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe dans la rivière. Il était complètement sonné et, je dus faire très attention en me posant dans la clairière où nous attendaient tous les autres.

\- « Smith ! » cria Justin en l'aidant à descendre de mon dos je repris forme humaine.

\- « Il vous est arrivé quoi ?! » demanda immédiatement Denis sa baguette fermement calée ente ses doigts.

\- « Des trolls... des... c'est toi ! » accusa Zacharias encore sous le choc. « C'est ta f-aute ! Tu m'as piég-é ! »

\- « Non, je t'ai donné un cours particulier la leçon d'aujourd'hui l'humilité. » dis-je simplement en allant vers les autres. « Très bien, vous autres, je vous félicite vous vous en êtes tous très bien sortis. » félicitai-je le sourire aux lèvres ils semblèrent surpris.

\- « Euh... c'est bien v- »

\- « Mais j'en attend bien plus de votre part ! » ils semblèrent rassurés. « Nous allons à présent revenir sur nos pas et, pour la prochaine fois, je vous ferais travailler votre résistance à l'Imperium. »

Tous tremblaient un peu, mais il acquiescèrent.

\- « Bien, alors rentrons. » dis-je en les guidant vers les grilles du château.

Le lundi, à la surprise générale, je me rendis compte que l'ennuyeux professeur Gobe-Planche avait laissé sa place à Hagrid enfin nous aurions des animaux un peu plus intéressant à étudier ! Même si je me faisais du soucis par rapport à son statut à présent connu de demi-géant... surtout avec Pink Lady... d'ailleurs, Bloody Lady lui irait mieux...

Enfin bref, ce mardi, Hargid nous fit aller dans la forêt où un troupeau de Sombrals nous attendaient. Inutile de dire que les points revinrent en premier lieu à Poufsouffle... après tout, que serais-je si je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais être ?

Le moi de Décembre arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé et, cette fois-ci, tous mes 'élèves' avaient fait leurs devoirs et même Zacharias avait préparé son propre élixir enfin, ce groupe commençait à comprendre.

\- « Très bien, alors aujourd'hui, comme je vous l'avais promis, je vais vous entraîner à supporter et, pour d'autres, plus précoces, à repousser l'Imperium.

\- « Mais on avait déjà fait ça l'année dernière ! » fit remarquer Terry.

\- « Mais qui de vous a réussi ? » demandai-je froidement tous baissèrent la tête.

\- « Mais ça fait quoi l'Impériatus ? » demanda Denis je m'apprêtai à répondre quand Alicia leva la main, je lui donnai la parole.

\- « C'est l'un des trois sorts impardonnables, il permet de prendre le contrôle d'un individu et de lui faire faire n'importe quelle action. » expliqua-t-elle un peu secouée.

\- « Alors tu veux aller à Azkaban, Smithen ? » ricana Zacharias.

\- « Ce serait effectivement le cas, si j'utilisai ma baguette pour cela... » dis-je en sortant la baguette d'ébène. « Mais celle-ci n'appartient _pas_ à un mineur. » Tous déglutirent. « Bien. » dis-je en me frottant les mains. « qui commence ? Crivey ? » m'étonnai-je en voyant le plus jeune des deux frères s'avancer un rictus apparut sur mon visage. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, creuser le plus possible au fond de moi et trouver toutes les raisons nécessaires à provoquer chez moi une forte envie de les contrôler...

 _Impero_

prononçai-je en pointant ma baguette vers lui. Son regard devint vitreux pendant une fraction de secondes j'avais réussi.

 _Fais la roue_

ordonnai-je et il le fit. En fait, chaque fois que je lui donnai un ordre, il le faisait... mais peut-être qu'en faisant comme Maug- Barty avait fait avec moi... mais je ne savais pas grand chose sur lui... à moins que... mon regard s'arrêta sur son frère et mon sourire s'étira de plus belle.

 _Étrangle ton frère_

murmurai-je dans son oreille. Toujours sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, il s'avança vers Colin leva ses mains vers son cou, mais, juste avant qu'elles ne se referment, ses avant bras se plièrent enfin il commençait à résister !

Soudain, il poussa un cris et tomba à genoux, les mains toujours serrées les une sur les autres puis, dans le silence il tomba au sol, la respiration laborieuse... après pas moins de trente minutes, il m'avait repoussée.

\- « Très bien, Crivey. » grognai-je pendant que les autres l'aidaient à se mettre assis. « Allez, prend une pause, Anthony, ton tour ! » ordonnai-je en lui désignant l'endroit où Denis c'était trouvé.

Et ainsi, je les soumis chacun à mon contrôle certains, comme Terry, Denis, Justin et Alicia parvinrent, assez rapidement à se débarrasser de mon emprise alors que les autres, avaient soit échoué, soit avait réussi à se recroqueviller par terre... Mais franchement, avoir plus de la moitié de mes élèves capables de rejeter ce sort au bout de trente à une heure ... c'était vraiment encourageant pour la suite.

Comme ils avaient bien travaillé, je les fis étudier, en binôme, la carte de Poudlard pour qu'il me donnent, selon eux, la meilleur itinéraire pour aller d'un point A à un point B. Puis, quand tous furent remis, je les fis bosser leur sortilèges de soin.

\- « Bon, comme c'est notre dernier cours du trimestre, je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances et surtout, pour le prochain cours, pensez à regarder votre carte. » rappelai-je en les regardant se disperser. « Tu veux quelque chose Crivey ? » demandai-je en voyant le plus jeune des deux s'avancer vers moi.

\- « Vous faites un peu peur, mais j'aime bien vos cours on apprend plein de choses. J'ai même eu un O en Enchantement grâce à vous. » dit-il en souriant.

\- « C'est très bien. » félicitai-je en souriant faiblement. « Allez, retourne au château t'as l'air fatigué. » dis-je en le poussant un peu vers le reste du groupe.

Le début des vacances arriva très vite et, finalement, je me retrouvai presque seul dans le château. Plus de cours le samedi soir, plus de Fred et George... juste Barty, moi et des plans pour les balais des Jumeaux. Mais le matin au déjeuner, je reçus une lettre d'un hibou plutôt déplumé.

 _Chère Lizzy,_

 _Notre père est à Ste Mangouste. Apparemment, il a été attaqué par un serpent dont le venin empêche les blessures de s'ouvrir. Je sais que normalement, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne devrait pas dire, mais comme tu t'es ouverte à nous la dernière fois, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait en faire de même._

 _Enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit normale que notre père se soit fait mordre comme ça par un serpent... mais je crois me souvenir qu'une vieille connaissance en avait ramené un gros de son voyage en Albanie._

 _Enfin bref, avec tout ça, on ne va certainement pas pouvoir passer Noël au Terrier, c'est dommage, cette fois-ci, on espérait vraiment que tu puisses venir nous voir._

 _Joyeux Noël à l'avance,_

 _on pense à toi_

 _Fred et George_

 _P.S. Désolés de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te dire au revoir, on a dû partir en urgence._

Sous le choc, je mis un moment avant de me rendre compte que le hibou était en train de partir. Je parvins toutefois à le retenir et le mis sur mon épaule avant de me rendre vers la volière. Là-bas, je rédigeai une réponse même si je devais bien avouer que je ne savais pas trop quoi leur dire... Je n'aimai pas beaucoup le fait que leur père soit à Ste Mangouste, il y avait eu tellement d'assassinat là-bas... c'était si simple de faire passer ça pour une asphyxie ou autre...

 _Les garçons,_

 _Vous savez tous les deux que Ste Mangouste n'est pas l'endroit le plus sûr de la terre veillez à laisser quelqu'un de compétent aux côtés de votre père en permanence, on ne sait jamais, les médecins ne sont pas toujours présents et une asphyxie est vite arrivée._

 _Sur une note plus légère, je tiens à vous annoncer que je viens de finir les plans pour vos cadeaux. Avec un peu de chance et d'abnégation, ils devraient êtres prêts pour la fin mars._

 _J'espère que votre père pourra fêter Noël au Terrier,_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Liz_

Contente avec ma lettre, je roulai mon parchemin et l'accrochai à la pâte du hibou qui s'envola de suite après. À partir de là, je ne quittai mon entrepôt que pour me rendre dans les cuisines et y prendre de quoi nourrir Barty, mais aussi le soir en Sombral pour aller dans la forêt récupérer des herbes, branches et crins de licornes.

Pour le reste, je travaillai avec les mesures que j'avais prise et, en une semaine, les balais furent finis. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à placer les marches pied que j'avais commandé chez un fournisseur de Barjow, placer les crins de licorne et placer tous les enchantements nécessaires au bon déroulement d'un vol.

Mais, lorsque Noël pointa le bout de son nez, je dus trouver quelque chose à leur envoyer et, comme je n'avais rien de bien, je leur envoyai la bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'ils avaient déjà entamé... j'espérai que ça leur ferait du bien...

De retour à mon travail, je pris pas moins d'une semaine pour démêler, assembler et fixer solidement tous les crins de licorne à l'extrémité des deux balais.

Tous deux étaient faits de bois de hêtre trouvé dans la Forêt, légèrement souple, robuste mais léger, j'avais rajouté sur chaque côté, des rigoles pour permettre une meilleure pénétration dans l'air lors de plongeons en piquet ou même pour empêcher l'eau de trop recouvrir les parties où les mains étaient sensées reposer.

Mais je ne pus vraiment travailler que je l'aurais voulu, la neige était épaisse, le temps humide malgré le froid et pour finir, travailler le bois me demanda un temps considérable car je n'avais pas les outils les plus adaptés... mais bon, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me plaindre... il y avait pire sur terre... comme le retour des cours... et donc des manigance d'Ombrage.


	36. Chapter 36

Le lundi fut plutôt calme, mais en faisant un crochet à la bibliothèque pour trouver un livre traitant de Métamorphose, je vis à quel point Ombrage avait augmenté la dose de devoirs... Mais encore une fois, faire des devoirs bâclés pour elle n'était pas un problème ce n'était pas elle qui allait nous faire passer les BUSEs. Je devrais sans doute donner moins d'exercices aux neuf et me concentrer sur les entraînements...

Mais ce mardi, une nouvelle parue dans la Gazette du sorcier affola presque tous le monde

 _ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN_

 _LE MINISTÈRE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT » D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS_

 _Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban._

 _Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus._

 _« Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'assassin bien connu, nous a déclaré Fudge. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que ces deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur et il faut savoir que Black, qui est la première personne à s'être jamais échappée d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d'autres détenus à suivre ses traces. Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés. »_

'La première personne, hein ? Et Croupton alors ?' pensai-je en lisant ce torchon, les sourcils froncés. 'Et... Sirius Bla- minute ! Potter avait été en contact avec un Sirius ! Ce pourrait-il que.. mais c'était un chien ! Et moi je pouvais être un Sombral... mais alors, il ne pouvait pas être un Mangemort ! Il n'aurait eu aucune raison de garder Potter en vie ! Il aurait pu l'attaquer lui et les deux autres...' pensai-je en relisant plusieurs fois les quelques lignes.

Et prendre Black comme chef... non... ça n'avait pas de sens, Voldemort était de retour et, avec un type pareil, il n'y avait pas la possibilité d'avoir un 'chef de remplacement'... Après tout, on parlait de celui qui avait fait son propre logo, marqué dans la chair de ses disciples à vie et inventé un sort permettant de projeter cette même marque dans le ciel...

Absorbée, je feuilletai un peu le journal jusqu'à ce que, page dix, quelque chose me frappe

 _MORT TRAGIQUE D'UN EMPLOYÉ DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _L'hôpital Ste Mangouste a promis hier soir de mener une enquête approfondie à la suite de la mort de Broderick Moroz, employé au ministère de la Magie, découvert étranglé dans son lit par une plante en pot. Les guérisseurs appelés sur place n'ont pas pu ranimer Mr Moroz qui avait été blessé dans un accident du travail quelques semaines auparavant._

 _La guérisseuse Miriam Strout, responsable de la salle où était soigné Mr Moroz au moment des faits, a été aussitôt suspendue et n'a pas souhaité faire de déclaration. En revanche, un porteparole de l'hôpital a publié le communiqué suivant :_

 _« L'hôpital Ste Mangouste regrette profondément le décès de Mr Moroz dont l'état de santé s'améliorait de jour en jour avant ce tragique accident._

 _« Nous avons une réglementation très stricte en ce qui concerne les décorations autorisées dans nos salles, mais il est apparu que la guérisseuse Strout, surchargée de travail en cette période de Noël, n'avait pas mesuré le danger que représentait la plante posée sur la table de chevet de Mr Moroz – Voyant que sa mobilité et sa capacité à s'exprimer étaient en progrès, la guérisseuse Strout a encouragé Mr Moroz à s'occuper lui-même de la plante, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un innocent Voltiflor mais d'une bouture de Filet du Diable qui a étranglé le convalescent dès qu'il l'a touchée._

 _« L'hôpital Ste Mangouste n'est pas en mesure d'expliquer pour le moment la présence de cette plante dans la salle et demande à toute sorcière ou sorcier qui pourrait lui fournir des informations à ce sujet de se faire connaître. »_

Les dents serrées, je dus me contenir pour ne pas brûler le journal entre mes doigts. Comment avaient-ils pu confondre une bouture de Filet du Diable avec une plante d'agrément ?! Je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup de respect envers les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste, mais là, ils m'achevaient de les détester.

Mais sa mort en disait long ce type était un employer du Ministère... mais de quel département ça, aucune idée... par contre, envoyer une bouture de plante aussi dangereuse n'était pas un hasard, on avait voulu le tuer... mais la seule question était pourquoi ?

Peut-être savait-il quelque chose sur quelque chose que Voldemort voulait... non parce que ce genre d'acte, c'était signé furax.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je me contentai de rester à ma place malgré le nouveau décret qui avait vu le jour

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

 _Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils sont payés pour enseigner._

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six._

 _Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

Ceci avait irrémédiablement donné lieu à bon nombre de plaisanteries de la part des élèves et, d'après ce que Fred et George m'avaient dit, Jordan en avait payé les frais. Le dos de sa main était ensanglanté quand il était revenu de sa retenue et, seule l'essence de Murlap était parvenue à le soulager.

Mais il y avait plus urgent que le licenciement du prochain professeur ou de quelques gouttes de sang, dix Mangemorts se baladaient en liberté et, dans l'urgence, je remaniai mon cours de dissimulation et club de duel intensif.

\- « Bon, je serais ravie de continuer un enseignement basique, mais l'heure n'est plus à la plaisanterie. » dis-je de suite après avoir retrouvé ma forme humaine. « Dix Mangemorts ce sont échappés d'Azkaban, et une dizaine d'autres s'y rattacherons rapidement, que ce soit par la force, ou par la peur. C'est pourquoi, à partir de maintenant, ces cours seront essentiellement dirigés vers le duel et comment ne pas _mourir_ , trop vite, devant un Mangemort. » ajoutai-je en les regardant.

\- « Et tu vas faire comment ? » demanda Alicia. « Tu n'es pas un Mangemort que je sache... » cette remarque résonna plus comme une question que comme une assomption à mes oreilles...

\- « Si vous voulez tout savoir, le 'fou' qui s'était fait passer pour Maugrey Fol œil l'année dernière, m'a fait subir un entraînement au duel et en enchantement, rigoureux comprenant la résistance au sortilèges impardonnables tels qu'Endoloris et l'Imperium. » répondis-je d'un ton solennel.

Je pris une grande inspiration

\- « Ce 'fou', était un Mangemort, le premier évadé d'Azkaban. Barty Croupton jr. » ajoutai-je d'une voix caverneuse...

\- « Donc tu es un Mangem- »

\- « Dis pas de bêtise ! C'est une née-Moldu jamais elle n'irait dans leur camp ! » rétorqua Denis.

 _Stupéfix !_

Pensai-je. Un éclair traversa la distance entre moi et les élèves et en toucha trois d'un coup.

\- « Vigilance constante ! » rugis-je. « Dehors, vous êtes seuls ! Dehors, il n'y aura pas Smithen pour vous sauvez des trolls ou de Rusard ! Alors battez-vous ! » tonnai-je en leur lançant d'autres sorts : je les ratai.

Les six restant partirent se cacher, mais leurs pas dans la toile abandonnée me renseignaient bien sur leur position... deux à l'Est, trois vers l'Ouest et un... juste derrière.. je me dirigeai vers celui-là.

Alors, qu'allait-il faire... était-ce un appât ? J'espérai une attaque surprise... mais au final, je me retrouvai devant Alicia, baguette pointée sur moi. Un sourcil levé, je me sentis un peu... insultée... ma langue claqua sur mon palet. Tremblante, je la voyais fixer ma baguette... je frappai le sol du pied son attention perdit de l'intensité

 _E-expell-_

Cria-t-elle mais elle n'était pas assez rapide.

 _Repulso_

pensai-je en me jetant sur le côté un sourire me vint. Le sort la toucha et l'envoya s'écraser contre le tronc d'un arbre gigantesque avant de retomber parterre. Elle bougeait encore et, voyant qu'elle tenait sa baguette alors, je la désarmai avant d'attirer le morceau de bois vers moi. À présent, elle n'avait plus rien... je ne manquerais pas de lui faire travailler les sorts informulés... sa rapidité d'exécution aussi laissait à désirer...

Soudain, elle se leva et essaya de me tacler je me décalai.

 _Impedimenta_

prononçai-je avant que des lianes ne l'enserrent. Saucissonnée au sol, je la regardai ce débattre et, dans mon torse... il y avait quelque chose... de.. plaisant ? Une chaleur douce qui commença à s'allumer... quelque chose qui me faisait sourire... quelque chose qui faisait battre mon sang plus vite...

\- « Bien, et si on faisait venir les autres... ? » proposai-je en pointant ma baguette sur elle ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et, de joie, ma langue passa sur ma lèvre supérieure.

 _Endoloris !_

Criai-je pour être sûre que tous l'entendent mais le cris d'Alicia déchira tellement le silence de la forêt que je n'eus pas trop à me soucier de si le message était passé ou non... mais je continuai tout de même... de douleur, elle se tortillait sur le sol, les mains crispées sur les liens qui l'enserraient, les yeux presque révulsés et la respiration haletante... Les yeux dans le vide, je me rendis compte que je contemplais quelque chose... d'abord le sang qui était en train de goutter le long de son front... puis ses yeux tremblants... Ça me faisait bizarre d'être à une telle place... plus que de leur enseigner ce que je savais... c'était... amusant... mais un peu décevant...

Silencieusement, je me transformai et, pour être sûre qu'aucun ne me voit, je partis dans les buissons avant de me revenir à ma forme initiale. Là, je m'approchai de leur position... lentement... accroupie... et vis qu'ils se demandaient où j'étais passée...

'Justin et les Crivey...' me dis-je en les regardant mon sourire ne fis que s'agrandir. Je regardai un peu partout et, me rendis compte qu'au dessus d'eux, il y avait un cocon vide... dont la soie sèche serait parfaite...

 _Lacarnum Inflamarea_

murmurai-je en visant la masse blanche au dessus de leurs têtes. Soudain, l'objet pris feu et, dans un enfer de flammes bleues, les trois fuirent dans les buissons. Je frappai Denis dans le dos d'un _Immobilus_ et étranglai partiellement Colin avec un _Incarcerem_... Finalement, j'avais bien fait de m'avancer dans mes cours de métamorphose...

 _Locomotor Mortis_

De peu, je parvins à éviter le bloc-jambe de Justin... il m'attirait quelque part...

\- « Allez... montre-moi.. » murmurai-je en arrivant devant un terrain dégagé il était au milieu et, au dessus de lui, je vis un rocher suspendu je ris. « Alors, c'est un duel à la loyale que tu veux... ? Bien, très bien... » dis-je en avançant d'un pas assurés, les yeux fixé sur le sol, un piège, puis lui. « Alors dans ce cas, autant faire ça dans les règles... » dis-je en pointant ma baguette vers lui.

 _Impero_

dis-je une grimace de douleur traversa son visage lorsque je le forçai à s'incliner et, de part et d'autre, j'entendis des bruits...

 _Maintenant !_

Laissant Justin, je m'élançai en avant, évitant ainsi un tire croisé de Stupéfixes et, me servant d'un Glacius, je glissai de l'autre côté du piège et vers Justin qui me lança un Stupéfix raté ma jambe ne me répondait plus.

 _Incarcerem_

prononçai-je avant re retomber sur le sol soyeux.

C'était... pour la plupart... mauvais... voire très mauvais... même si je devais saluer les efforts combinés des Crivey, Justin, Marietta et Terry... mais les quatre autres... ma langue passa furieusement sur ma lèvre pitoyable.

Le pas lourd et l'esprit ailleurs, je les fis tous léviter vers l'endroit où l'entraînement avait commencé et réveillai certains avant de les charger de libérer les autres. Plusieurs fois, j'entendis des sanglots échapper Denis, mais je savais qu'il avait de la force... il irait bien. Justin, lui semblait retenir un flot incommensurable d'injures dans sa tête... quand à Zacharias...

\- « C'était quoi ça ! » s'écria-t-il, sa voix aiguë, presque méconnaissable.

\- « Une attaque de Mangemort. » répondis-je simplement en rangeant ma baguette.

\- « Tu m'as jeté un Endoloris ! » s'indigna Alicia qui partie se cacher derrière Justin quand mon regard se posa sur elle.

\- « Fermez là ! » ordonnai-je en jetant sa baguette à Alicia. « Imaginez que j'ai été un vrai Mangemort à votre avis, est-ce qu'il vous aurait proposé de recommencer si vous aviez loupé votre sort ou que vous n'aviez pas réussi à le toucher avant qu'il ne le fasse pour vous ?! Vous pensez qu'un Mangemort se serait contenté de vous torturer juste une fois ? » deandai-je en m'approchant d'Alicia. « Vous vous imaginez peut-être, qu'un Mangemort aurait utiliser les sorts que j'ai employé.. Mais mes très chers petits dehors il ne suffit pas d'être bon en classe ou d'avoir une grande gueule ! Il faut bouger, esquiver, courir, donner des coups et savoir se débarrasser de ceux qu'on vous donne ! » rugis-je. « Et, pour chaque Imobilus, pour chaque Stupefix, Pour chaque Incarcerem... c'est un Avada Kedavra qui vous aurait été lancé ! »

Tous se mirent à trembler, les yeux ronds... et pour certains, les larmes commençaient déjà à affluer.

\- « Alicia ! » appelai-je. « Tu es trop lente. Tes déplacements sont inexistants et tu n'as pas encore assez de dextérité pour te permettre de rester sur place et encore moins résister à un Mangemort seule ! » grondai-je les sourcils froncés. « Colin et Denis si possible, ne tournez _jamais_ le dos à un adversaire. » ils se tassèrent un peu mais acquiescèrent. « Terry et Marietta » appelai-je à présent, avec une froideur que je ne me connaissais pas. « Quand on prend un ennemi en tenaille, on ne lance jamais un sort de stupéfixion surtout quand il est évident qu'on a été repéré et qu'il est capable de bouger ou se baisser. » réprimandai-je les dents serrés je crois bien que de toutes les fautes, celle-ci avait été l'une des pires !

\- « Alors... Justin... que dire c'était ton plan ? » demandai-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse il acquiesça faiblement. « L'intention était bonne, » il releva la tête. « l'idée était basique, mais on mettra ça sur le dos de l'urgence, et la réalisation était catastrophique il vous faut plus de coordination et pour finir... » commençai-je en regardant les trois premiers stupéfixés. « je n'aurais que deux mots _Vigilance . Constante._

\- « Bon, il n'est que vingt-deux heures... vous allez travailler ensemble sur vos sorts en duel, l'un contre l'autre. Vous changerez de partenaire une fois le premier vaincu et ainsi de suite. » ordonnai-je en les regardant faire. Pendant ce temps, je prenais des notes sur chacun, quelles étaient leurs erreurs, comment améliorer... et, après plus de vingt tours, je leur distribuai les notes que j'avais prises et les laissai rentrer au château... je doutais qu'ils ne reviennent un jour dans cette forêt pour un de mes cours...

Pendant cette semaine, je ne pris même pas le temps de toucher aux balais et me concentrai uniquement sur la santé de Barty on était en février et, avec la hausse des températures, la neige devint pluie et je craignais qu'il n'attrape un rhume... alors, le quatorze, je profitai de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour aller lui acheter un pull... voire une écharpe... ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal... je pris donc ses mesures bras, buste et largeur d'épaule.

Rapidement, je fis donc un tour chez Gaichiffon et lui trouvai deux pulls en laine, un violet, l'autre olive, ainsi qu'une écharpe bleu-vert le tout à un prix modique. C'était des invendus de l'hiver... Satisfaite, je me dépêchai de remonter la rue principale et vers le château quand deux bras me tirèrent en arrière puis me firent faire demi-tour.

\- « Vous savez que j'ai quelqu'un à charge... » grognai-je en me faisant traîner sous la pluie par les Jumeaux.

\- « Bof, faut pas t'inquiéter il va pas s'enfuir. » répondit Fred d'un ton dégagé.

\- « Eh ! Freddie regarde ça. » appela George en montrant une vitrine du doigt une grimace d'incrédulité traversa mon visage. Le café de Madame Pieddodu avait toujours été... euh... 'fleur bleues'... mais là, on atteignait des sommets toutes ces couleurs criardes et les rubans, les angelots, les confettis roses... c'était comme regarder le bureau d'Ombrage par une vitre.

'Réflexion faite Ombrage n'aurait jamais laissé des couples se lécher la glotte dans son bureau' remarquai-je en frissonnant.

\- « On dirait la description que Lee nous a fait du bureau du crapaud... » rit George en faisant une grimace.

\- « On y va ? J'ai des nouveautés à tester... » proposa Fred avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

\- « Bon et bien... je vais vous lais- »

\- « Ah non ! » dirent-ils en resserrant leurs bras autour des miens mes pieds quittèrent le sol « On y va tous les trois. » continua George, l'air solennel. Presque portée par les deux, je me retrouvai dans ce salon exigu à la décoration douteuse cependant, le plus complexe, fut de trouver une place là-dedans... sans compter que, pour la St-Valentin, toutes les tables avaient plus ou moins été pensé pour être en tête à tête... ce qui me força à partager plus ou moins une chaise avec Fred...

\- « Tu sais, tu peux ven- ok, me regarde pas comme ça j'ai rien dit. » dit-il rapidement en levant ses mains en signe de défaite. Les sourcils toujours froncés sous les cheveux mouillés qui collaient à mon front, je sortis ma baguette et, faisant un geste ressemblant à des vaguelettes, je fis disparaître toute humidité de mes vêtements.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous ferez plaisir Messieurs ? » demanda la gérante du café, une femme assez forte et coiffé d'un chignon noir aussi impeccable que celui de McGonagall.

\- « Euh, trois cafés, s'il-vous-plaît. » dit George avec un sourire la femme sembla perplexe puis, après un moment, elle se pencha un peu et, derrière Fred, elle du enfin se rendre compte qu'il y avait une troisième personne. « Ma pauvre enfant... v- je vais vous chercher une chaise. » dit-elle en regardant tout autour d'elle mais il n'y avait rien en vue...

\- « Ne vous en faites pas. » dit Fred en m'attrapant sous les bras. « Elle sera bien là. » ajouta-t-il en me reposant sur ses genoux 'Fred t'es mort.' pensai-je, fulminante elle se contenta de lever un sourcil et s'en alla avec nos commandes j'attendis tout de même qu'elle soit plus loin... inutile de faire une scène devant la gérante.

\- « Fred, si tu me reposes pas _de suite_ sur cette chaise je t'extermine ! » grognai-je, mes jointures blanche et mes dents serrées.

\- « C'est bon relax nombre de fois où j'avais ma sœur sur les genoux et puis au moins on a de la place pour s'asseoir maintenant. » fit-il remarquer

\- « D'ailleurs, en parlant de Ginny, elle est attrapeur maintenant. » sourit George en se laissant aller sur le dossier chargé de rubans.

\- « Et vos remplaçants ? » demandai-je leur mine s'assombrit.

\- « Des boulets. » soupira Fred en ce passant la main sur le visage.

\- « Kirke et Sloper... On les a vu jouer ils vont finir par tous les envoyer à l'infirmerie... Merci » dit George quand la gérante posa les cafés devant nous. « Ah.. euh non pas que Pouf- »

\- « C'est rien, je ne m'intéresse pas à la compétition. » dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme entre les genoux de Fred, la décoration spéciale St-Valentin et les bruits répugnants des couples qui s'embrassaient au dessus des sucriers, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me donnait le plus en vie de me tirer de là... peut-être les trois en même temps... sans doute les trois combinés.

\- « Bon alors voyons voir... qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir leur donner... » marmonna George en regardant sous la table là, je vis seulement le couvercle d'une petite boîte.

\- « Pourquoi pas une pastille de Gerbe.. ? » proposa Fred un sourire mauvais sur le visage il regardait le couple qui était en train de se bécoter juste à côté.

\- « Vendu. » dit Fred en sortant une pastille orange et violette. Il regarda a gauche puis à droite et, au moment où la gérante était occupée, il envoya la friandise dans la tasse du garçon. Bien sûr, avec le choc, un peu de café déborda de la tasse... mais le plus intéressant était à venir...

\- « Allez, bois ton café... » grogna George, son carnet en main, prêt à prendre tout ce qui pouvait se passer en note. En attendant qu'ils finissent de s'embrasser, je finissais mon café qui était déjà glacé, les yeux faisant des allez-retour entre eux et le contenu de ma tasse... puis, tout à coup, je sentis des vibrations émaner de Fred derrière moi il ricanait.

Les mains plaquées sur sa bouche et les yeux exorbités, le garçon se leva d'un bon de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au passage et sortis en trombe du salon de thé. La fille, quant à elle, avait un regard incrédule sur le visage elle n'avait pas encore saisi ce qui venait de se passer un vague rictus étira mes lèvres.

\- « Nausées... » marmonna George dont la plume grattait le papier de son carnet. « Bon, eh bah c'est mieux que ce qu'on pensait. » sourit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café il fit une grimace... évidemment, c'était froid.

Rapidement, ils finirent leur tasse et, après avoir payé, nous nous levâmes et sortîmes du salon de thé enfin cette ambiance doucereuse était derrière moi !

\- « Ah ! Quand même des vomissements. » remarqua Fred en remarquant que le garçon de tout à l'heure était encore pâle devant une flaque verdâtre.

Soudain, je me rendis compte de quelque chose j'avais oublié d'emmener mon sac ! Précipitamment, je retournai dans le salon de thé sous les yeux étonnés de Pieddodu et récupérai mes achats, soulagée, avant de me rediriger vers la sortie. Là, je me rendis compte que les Jumeaux n'étaient plus là je haussai les épaules et continuai mon chemin sous la pluie et le vent, mon paquet serrer tout contre moi pour qu'il ne soit pas trop mouillé.

Remontant la rue, je tournai à gauche quand, dans la vitrine de Scribenpenne, des visages mobiles en noir et blanc attirèrent mon regard. Les dix Mangemorts recherchés... tous étaient maigres, négligés, sales... mais malgré tout, beaucoup avait gardé cet air dédaigneux... cette suffisance dans le regard... surtout cette femme aux cheveux bruns et à l'air sadique... ses yeux semblaient lancer des poignards et son sourire trahissait des penchant meurtriers... il me semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... peut-être dans le journal...

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_

Le nom me parut tout aussi familier... peut-être Mau-Barty m'en avait-il parlé... ? 'Où vous ais-je déjà vu... ?' me demandai-je en plissant les yeux, concentrée sur les traits de cette femme qui, au bout d'un moment, sembla ne plus me lancer ce même regard noir... Plutôt... amusé... ?

Je restais là pendant un moment sous la pluie, laissant mes yeux sauter de visage en visage, mémorisant leurs traits, leurs attitudes... mais bizarrement, je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait ça même pour de vieux camarades sur une photo de classe ! Mais ça me serait utile pour les reconnaître en cas de danger. Pour les fuir, ou les combattre pour faire gagner du temps aux autres...


	37. Chapter 37

Ce soir-là, après avoir lavé et couché Barty, je me rendis dans la colonie abandonnée où personne ne semblait m'attendre ils avaient fui. 'Pas étonnant...' pensai-je en déambulant entre les arbres et les cocons abandonnés, ma langue passant furieusement sur ma lèvre à chaque fois que je revoyais leur pitoyables performances en duel. Ils étaient mauvais, trouillards, mal organisés et par dessus tout incapable de blesser véritablement quelqu'un. Ils étaient trop tendres, trop prévisibles dans leurs choix... et même ceux qui osaient faire face... ceux-là ne tiendraient pas deux minutes face à un Mangemort venu pour tuer.

Mais après tout, pourquoi me donner tant de mal pour des idiots pareils ? Pourquoi leur avoir dédié tant de temps ?! Ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour moi, m'avaient toujours soit craché dessus, soit ignoré ou craint... je ne leur devais rien ! Ni protection, ni compassion, et certainement pas d'excuses !

 _Crac_

Je me retournai immédiatement, ma baguette pointée sur ce qui m'avait approché un hoquet terrifié résonna dans l'obscurité ce n'était pas un Mangemort.

 _Incarcerem_

murmurai-je en voyant une ombre remuer derrière un arbre. Là, un cri retentit et, d'un coup, je le tirai vers le terrain dégagé de la colonie. Une petite forme se débattait entre les liens je m'avançai, le regard allant un peu partout autour de moi mais l'attention toujours dirigée sur cet intrus.

 _Stupéfix_

pensai-je il se figea. Finalement, je mis un terme à mon sortilège d'entrave et le débarrassai des ses liens le gamin du dortoir. Les sourcils froncés, je m'approchai de lui et regardait si je ne l'avais pas trop blessé juste un hématome au niveau du cou ma langue claqua contre mon palet.

 _Episkey_

murmurai-je en retraçant les marques rougies qui disparurent en un instant puis, quand ce fut fait, je lui jetai un Enervatum mais m'arrêtai et si c'était un déguisement... ? Personne ne soupçonnerait un premier année... encore moins un Poufsouffle... mais je m'étais renseignée sur le Polynectar une heure sans le prendre et la mascarade prenait fin.

Je fis donc ça et montai la garde pendant une heure, attendant le moindre signe de transformation mais rien n'arriva. Toujours sur mes gardes, je m'approchai, regardai un peu partout sans en donner l'impression et remontai ses manches rien. Mais, par précaution, je fis ses poches et y trouvai sa baguette je la gardai.

Enervatum

murmurai-je en me reculant un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, le gamin se réveilla, les yeux lourd et la bouche tellement pâteuse que je ne compris pas ce qu'il me voulait.

\- « Pardon ? » demandai-je le regard inquisiteur.

\- « Vous pouvez m'apprendre à faire pareil ? » demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de difficulté je repointai ma baguette sur lui.

\- « Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? » demandai-je les sourcils froncés ma langue passa furieusement sur ma lèvre, ça sentait mauvais tout ça.

\- « J-je vous aie suivi j'y arrive bien et c'est pratique pour échapper aux Serpentards... mais ça fait un moment que j'essaie de passer le portail... j'avais pas pensé à passer entre les barreaux... » murmura-t-il l'air un peu gêné.

\- « Tu me suis ? » m'étonnai-je je ne m'étais doutée de rien. « Qui t'envoie ?! »

\- « P-personne- »

\- « Ne m'oblige pas à te torturer pour le savoir ! » menaçai-je.

\- « Je le jure ! Je veux juste apprendre ! » balbutia-t-il en se reculant un peu sur ses deux mains. « Je veux pas finir comme maman ! » cria-t-il en détournant les yeux ma main trembla.

\- « Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre ? » demandai-je en essayant de garder ma voix aussi froide que possible.

\- « J-je veux pas que... papa est à l'hôpital... mordu... il... il veut voir personne... et, j'ai lu sur Ombrage... elle, elle empêche l-l-l »

\- « Ton père est un loup-garou ? » demandai-je. Mais ça sonnait plus comme une assomption qu'une question il hocha la tête frénétiquement. « Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas un envoyé d'Ombrage ? » demandai-je en lui tournant autour. « Hein, dis-moi qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'empêcher, là, maintenant, de t'effacer la mémoire ? » demandai-je, un sourire sur le visage il parut terrifié... mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir... une fois était déjà de trop !

 _Oubliett-_

\- « Si on est blessé ce sera de ta faute ! » dit soudainement une voix Justin ?

\- « Y'a dix Mangemorts en liberté moi je veux savoir me battre ! » s'exclama une voix aiguë.

\- « Et les autres ? » demanda encore une autre voix.

\- « Ils ont trop peur attend, t'as vu son regard ? Tu feras pas revenir Alici- » dit en arrivant devant moi Terry. La baguette toujours pointée sur le premier année, je les regardai il n'en restait plus que cinq.

\- « Q-qu-qu'est-ce qui se p-passe ? » demanda soudainement Justin, les yeux faisant des allez-retour entre la tête du gamin et la pointe de ma baguette.

\- « En tant que préfet, tu devrais mieux surveiller les premier années. » reprochai-je. « Bien, maintenant, tu vas être oublier tout ça et je te ramène au château- »

\- « Non ! Attend ! » s'écria Justin en approchant. « I-il peut nous- »

\- « Il peut nous attirer des ennuis ! » rétorquai-je. « Je ne prendrais pas le risque de compromettre ces cours pour une histoire tire larmes ! »

\- « Mais donne-lui au moins une chance ! On t'en a bien donné une deuxième ! Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas de même ?! » cria Terry en s'avançant au même niveau que Justin ma langue claqua contre mon palet.

\- « J'ai failli mettre le feu à Ombrage dès le premier cours, je l'ai menacer de parler de ses méthodes au ministère et ma grand-mère a été tuée par des Mangemorts je ne pense pas être la mieux placé pour mettre en place un fanclub pour Voldemort ni le ministère ! » vociférai-je ils tremblèrent à son évocation.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est pas toi le fou de l'année dernière ! » pointa Justin en faisant un pas en avant.

\- « Tu m'as vu boire du Polynectar toutes les heures ? » demandai-je en levant un sourcils ma pommette se mit à palpiter.

\- « Et alors ? Tu pourrais avoir subi l'Imperium- » Je souris.

\- « Oh crois-moi si ça avait été le cas, il y a très longtemps que Potter serait entre quatre planches ! » ris-je à gorge déployée. « Et si tu comptes dire que Voldemort » ils frissonnèrent. « le veut peut-être vivant alors je n'aurais eu qu'à transformer sa brosse à dent ou le Vif d'Or en Portoloin ! »

Aucun ne répliqua, mais leur silence était... normal.. ils avaient compris...

 _Oubliettes_

prononçai-je en visant le premier année qui tomba à terre en un instant.

\- « Je le ramène au château vous entraînez-vous et attendez-vous à n'importe quelle attaque... à n'importe quel moment... » ordonnai-je en stupéfiant le gamin avant de me changer en Sombral et le transporter vers le château et dans le dortoir, sur le canapé devant la cheminée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais de retour dans la colonie... cachée en hauteur, observant les autres s'entraîner... ils ne paraissaient pas très concentrés... je décidai d'attaquer de loin et mis le feu à la toile principale. En quelques secondes, leur attention était presque entièrement sur la toile mais, à mon grand étonnement, ce fut Terry qui répartit les tâches je souris.

 _Impero_

murmurai-je en visant Colin. Je le vis se raidir un moment puis il revint à la normale gagné.

 _Attaque-les_

murmurai-je et, lentement, il leva sa baguette vers son frère, mais à ce moment, Justin le désarma pendant que Terry continuai à éteindre les flammes. Denis, quand à lui, lança à plusieurs reprises des Stupéfix dans ma direction je les évitai sans trop de problème en sautant sur un cocon... ça devenait intéressant... mais le jeu n'avait fait que commencé...

Lentement, je cherchai dans ma poche les malice-réglisses que j'avais pris avec moi et vidai le sac dans le creux de ma main

 _Oppugno_

murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette vers eux à ce moment, les friandises montrèrent leurs dents et, foncèrent férocement sur les trois élèves en dessous. Des cris de détresse remontèrent dans le silence de la forêt, déchirèrent la nuit et mon visage en un sourire encore plus douloureux.. mais tellement agréable !

Mais je m'ennuyai là haut, alors les yeux fermés, je me laissai tomber du cocon, lançai un Arresto Momentum pour me rattraper et, évitant plusieurs salves de Stupéfix, je me retrouvai à trois contre un ma langue passa furieusement sur mes lèvres. Que le sport commence.

Je les laissai attaquer, allai sur la défensive et leur renvoyais des sorts de temps à autres... Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'ils commençaient à se disperser autour de moi les idiots. Le les laissai m'entourer, prenais sur moi et me protégeai contre leurs maléfices et sortilèges et, comme je l'avais redouté, l'un d'eux fut touché.

\- « TERRY ! » hurla Justin et essayant de me jeter un sur de Jambe en coton je me jetai sur le côté et lançai un _Incarcifors_ sur Justin. En quelques secondes, la soie qui tapissait le sol s'enroula autour de lui en un cocon qui ne lassai dépasser que sa tête.

\- « T-Tarentallegra ! » cria Denis dans mon dos ma langue claqua furieusement contre mon palet ! Mais ce n'était pas grave je n'avais pas de problème pour viser !

 _Erigo_

prononçai-je en pointant la toile qui se leva sous les pieds de Crivey il tomba en arrière, poussant un cri de surprise.

 _Finite Incantatem_

murmurai-je en pointant mes jambes de ma baguette. Elles tremblaient, mais pas de fatigue ou de peur, pas de froid ou de douleur...mais d'excitation... mais ce sentiment de chaleur me quitta bientôt, me laissant après quelques secondes, seule au milieu de débris, étincelles et corps endormis ou entravés quelle pitié.

Après quelques minutes à rassembler mes élèves, je réveillai Terry et le laissai, lui et Denis ranimer les autres ou, dans le cas de Justin, trouver un moyen de le sortir de son cocon.

\- « C'était bien mieux. » dis-je. « Loin d'être acceptable contre un Mangemort qui a pour intention première de vous tuer, mais remarquable comparé à la performance médiocre de la dernière fois. » dis-je en passant devant les cinq persistants. « Vous êtes plus précis dans vos sorts, mais encore trop statiques. »

\- « Mais on a pas un éventail de sorts aussi complet ! » pointa Justin.

\- « Ce n'est pas le plus important, surtout si vous essayez de survivre le plus longtemps possible à une attaque. Non, ce qu'il faut savoir faire, c'est surtout de jongler le plus rapidement possible entre défense et attaque, déplacements et surplace... mais, dans votre cas, je vous déconseille fortement le surplace. » répondis-je en m'arrêtant devant eux, les bras croisés. « Bien, autant battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud vous allez faire des duels rapides un contre un et faites bien attention je pourrais très bien vous lancer un sort... sur n'importe qui, n'importe quand, de n'importe quelle nature... » menaçai-je, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Cependant, je ne fis rien pendant les deux heures, et passai seulement de temps à autre non loin des duellistes... je n'allais pas leur mettre la pression alors que je venais de les mettre en garde non, ce serait trop simple. Il fallait attendre au moins deux semaines, qu'ils aient oublié entre temps.

À la fin du cours, je demandai à chacun, en devoir, de mémoriser les visages des dix Mangemorts évadés. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur faire faire plus car, entre Barty, les devoirs, les cours et l'enchantement des balais, je commençai à avoir du mal à tout faire à temps. Bien sûr, Barty était la priorité, venait ensuite les cours de duel, les balais et enfin, les devoirs...à tel point que plusieurs fois, je me retrouvai avec des points en moins... alors quand je voulus ajouter à ça la recherche d'informations sur la liste de recensement des loup-garous, je me dus de faire participer les Jumeaux.

Mais bon, contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser, l'information remonta assez vite et, quelques jours plus tard, j'eus la confirmation que je voulais le père du garçon, Favro Andras, avait bel et bien été mordu il a peu et se trouvait à Ste Mangouste.

Le samedi suivant, je me rendis moi-même dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles et, avec l'aide de Justin, nous fîmes venir Andromac avec nous il semblait aux anges. Finalement, les roulements entre les duellistes se firent plus simplement car, à présent, au lieu de cinq élèves, ils étaient six... ce qui me facilitait la tâche pour les surprendre... En effet, avec un toujours prêt à donner l'alerte, ma technique aurait eu plus de mal à fonctionner.

Cependant, il y eu quelque chose de vraiment excellent qui arriva le lundi vingt-trois février au matin.

 _ **HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN :**_

 _ **LA VÉRITÉ SUR CELUI-DONT-ONNE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM**_

 _ **ET LE RÉCIT DE LA NUIT OÙ JE L'AI VU REVENIR**_

Je n'avais jamais vraiment lu _le Chicaneur_ avant... mais je devais bien avouer, avoir un journal tenu par des 'originaux' pouvait souvent être bien mieux qu'un journal populaire et donc forcément mis sous pression... et toutes les lettres reçues par Potter... bien sûr, je me moquait de lui, amis c'était l'opinion des gens qui m'intéressait et savoir que certains admettaient la possibilité et même finissaient par revenir sur les mensonges de la Gazette... ça ne faisait qu'agrandir mon sourire.. mais le simple fait de voir Ombrage trembler de rage, ses petits doigts boudinés resserrés sur le journal.. le teint violacé sur son visage de crapaud... si un Détraqueur pouvait donner l'impression qu'on allait plus jamais être capable d'être heureux ou de sourire, alors j'avais trouvé le parfait opposé !

 _ **PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD**_

 _TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION DU MAGAZINE LE CHICANEUR SERA RENVOYÉ._

 _CONFORMÉMENT AU DÉCRET D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT_

 _SIGNÉ : DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE, GRANDE INQUISITRICE_

C'était à prévoir, mais, comme toute chose, lorsqu'une personne détestable interdisait quelque chose, ça ne donnait qu'encore plus envie aux élèves de briser l'interdit. Bien sûr, personne n'en avait un exemplaire dans les mains, ou du moins pas entier, mais les plus doués en récitations en parlaient partout, citations à l'appui. Quant aux autres, ils étaient parvenus à ensorceler les pages de l'interview pour que, lorsqu'ils en arrête la lecture, elles se transforment soit en feuilles blanches, soit en pages de manuel c'était comme une épidémie... que l'interdiction d'Ombrage avait transformé en pandémie.

Bien entendu, je continuai à donner mes cours et, cette fois-ci, je m'amusai à lancer des sorts deci-delà aux pauvres petits qui avaient totalement oublié à propos de mes menaces tellement prévisibles.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, il y avait également les balais qui étaient presque finis plus qu'à fixer les marche-pieds gravés et, de plus en plus, les Jumeaux passaient du temps dans la clairière à traficoter avec des explosifs, que ce soit les miens ou les leurs.

Le mois de mars arriva très vite et, le lundi huit, nous apprîmes que Trelawney venait de se faire renvoyer.

Trelawney se tenait au milieu du hall, baguette magique dans une main et une bouteille de xérès vide dans l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête et ses lunettes de travers faisaient paraître un de ses yeux plus grand que l'autre et ses innombrables châles et écharpes pendaient anarchiquement de ses épaules. Deux grosses malles étaient posées sur le sol, à ses pieds. L'une d'elles était à l'envers, comme si on l'avait jetée dans l'escalier. Le regard fixe, elle paraissait terrifiée par quelque chose qui devait se trouver au bas des marches de marbre.

\- « Non ! » hurla-t-elle. « NON ! Ce n'est pas possible… Ça ne se peut pas… Je refuse de l'accepter ! »

\- « Vous n'avez donc pas réalisé que cela vous pendait au nez ? » dit avec un amusement cruel une voix aiguë de petite fille.

\- « Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuses performances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre renvoi inévitable. »

\- « Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria le professeur Trelawney, des larmes ruisselant derrière ses énormes lunettes. Vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je… Je suis ici depuis seize ans ! P-Poudlard est ma m-maison ! »

\- « C'était votre maison. » rectifia le professeur Ombrage. Les ongles enfoncés dans les paumes, je regardais Trelawney s'effondrer en sanglots sur l'une de ses malles pendant que cet immonde crapaud rose dodelinait de la tête apparemment plus qu'heureuse.

\- « Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre ordre de révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirer de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez. »

Elle resta là tout le temps, semblant se délecter de l'image pitoyable et révoltante que Trelawney donnait d'elle. Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le hall. Se détachant de la foule, le la vieille McGonagall marcha droit sur Trelawney et lui tapota le dos d'un geste ferme en sortant un mouchoir d'une poche de sa robe.

\- « Allons, allons, Sibylle… Calmez-vous… Tenez, mouchez-vous… Ce n'est pas si grave… Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard… »

\- « Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? » dit Ombrage d'un ton assassin en s'avançant de quelques pas. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ? »

\- « Moi. » répondit une voix grave Dumbledore.

Les portes de chêne s'étaient soudain ouvertes et les élèves qui se trouvaient devant s'écartèrent précipitamment pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Il laissa les portes grandes ouvertes et s'avança au milieu du cercle des spectateurs et vers Trelawney qui, à ce point, n'était plus qu'un chiffon gémissant.

\- « Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? » dit Ombrage avec un petit rire singulièrement déplaisant. « J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas compris la situation. J'ai ici » elle tira de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin. « un ordre de révocation signé par moi et par le ministre de la Magie. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard a le pouvoir d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu'elle, c'est-à-dire que je, juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le ministère de la Magie. Or, j'ai estimé que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas au niveau requis et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis fin à ses fonctions. » Mais, malgré ça, Dumbledore garda le sourire et se tourna vers Trelawney.

\- « Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage. Comme Grande Inquisitrice, vous avez parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien, » poursuivit-il en s'inclinant respectieusement. « que ce pouvoir-là incombe encore au directeur de l'établissement. Or, je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continue d'habiter à Poudlard. »

\- « Non… Non, je v-vais partir, Dumbledore ! Je quitterai P-Poudlard pour chercher f-fortune ailleurs… »

\- « Non, » répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt. « Je souhaite que vous restiez, Sibylle. » dit-il avant de se tourna vers McGonagall.

\- « Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sibylle chez elle, professeur ? »

\- « Bien entendu. » répondit McGonagall. « Levez-vous, Sibylle… » Chourave surgit de la foule et se précipita pour prendre l'autre bras de Trelawney. Toutes deux l'entraînèrent vers l'escalier de marbre en passant devant Ombrage. Le professeur Flitwick accourut derrière elles.

\- « Locomotor Barda ! » ordonna-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée. Aussitôt, les deux malles s'élevèrent dans les airs et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Ombrage resta parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore, toujours souriant.

\- « Et qu'allez-vous faire, » demanda-t-elle d'un ton que je devinais hargneux, « lorsque j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement ? »

\- « Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème, » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. « Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et il préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée. »

\- « Vous avez trouvé ? » s'exclama Ombrage d'une voix perçante. « Vous avez trouvé ? Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux… »

\- « Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée dans le cas, et uniquement dans ce cas, où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat. » répondit Dumbledore. « Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en la circonstance, j'ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter ? »

Dans la brume nocturne, j'entendis un bruit de sabot et, finalement, dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au parc, un Centaure apparut il était grand avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux tellement bleus que je parvins à le déceler en étant presque en haut des marches. J'aurais pu dire que l'apparition de ce Centaure ici était magique, mais c'était surtout l'expression de rage contenue sur le visage d'Ombrage qui avait fait ma journée

\- « Voici Firenze. » dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. « Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste. »

Elle qui n'aimait pas les hybrides, elle était servie !

Mais, pendant tout le mois de mars ainsi qu'une bonne moitié du mois d'avril, tout se passa plutôt bien les balais étaient finalement prêts, les quatre téméraires arrivaient enfin à me donner du fil à retordre et, de ce que j'avais entendu, ils allaient enfin commencer à apprendre comment lancer un Patronus... j'avais souvent pensé à apprendre, mais je ne savais pas si les moments que j'avais en mémoire.. seraient assez heureux... bien sûr, j'aurais pu penser à tous ces moments passés avec le professeur Maugrey... mais ça n'avait été qu'un énorme mensonge... il avait beau ne jamais avoir menti sur ce qu'il pensait de mes capacités, ou dû moins c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais je ne trouvais, là dedans, plus la même impression de bonheur... juste... un vide... pas forcément désagréable, mais un vide...

Mais le lundi au soir, quelque chose d'étrange se passa et, dans un raccourcis, je croisai Dobby qui me renversa.

\- « Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se pa- »

\- « Dobby n'a pas le temps, Liz Smithen Harry Potter et les autres vont se faire attraper par elle ! » couina-t-il en se donnant des coups pendant qu'il courait à toute blinde.

'Elle... ELLE ?!' m'exclamai-je en sprintant à sa suite. Mais l'Elfe courrait plus vite que moi et, quand j'ouvris le portrait par lequel il était passé, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Fred.

\- « Vite ! Prend-les avec toi emmène-les à la bibliothèque ! » indiqua-t-il précipitamment pendant que le passage se remplissait d'élèves apeurés.

\- « Fais attention ! » lui dis-je avant que le tableau ne se referme, mais on ne s'entendait déjà plus. « Silence ! Et suivez-moi ! » commandai-je en passant devant. Le chuchotements et sanglots nerveux ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, mais en ressortant par plusieurs passages, nous parvînmes George et moi devant la bibliothèque.

\- « Tu as vu Fred ? » demandai-je une fois la nuée entrée dans la bibliothèque.

\- « Il est allé vers la volière. Mais c'est plutôt pour Harry, Hermione et Ron que je me fais du soucis... » dit-il l'air anxieux.

\- « Reste avec eux je vais voir. » dis-je avant de disparaître derrière un autre portrait. J'avais confiance en Fred, il connaissait le château comme sa poche, mais je savais qu'Ombrage avait les Serpentards dans sa poche et je en voulais rien risquer en le laissant au prise avec des gorilles comme Goyle et Crabbe.

Mais, quand le vent de la volière fouetta mon visage, mes craintes s'avérèrent. Fred était déjà aux prises avec deux Serpentards. Mais, quand je poussai un peu plus le passage ouvert, j'aperçus, devant moi, Goyle qui avançait derrière Fred, sa baguette tendue vers lui ma langue passa furieusement sur ma lèvre.

 _Stupéfix !_

Pensai-je avant qu'il ne tombe endormi au sol.

\- « Goyle ! » s'exclama l'un des Serpentard les yeux ronds ce fut tout ce dont Fred avait besoin pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire... pour le moment.

\- « Liz ?! » s'étonna-t-il en se tournant finalement vers moi. « Mais t'étais pas- »

\- « J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... et je déteste ceux qui attaquent par derrière ! » dis-je en décochant un coup de pied dans les côtes du gorille. « Bon, dépêche-toi de partir, je vais faire le ménage. » dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur Goyle.

 _Oubliettes_

murmurai-je.

\- « Attend ! » s'exclama-t-il en m'attrapant le bras. « tu fais quoi ?! » demanda-t-il l'air paniqué.

\- « Je t'ai promis de vous garder la voie libre laisse-moi faire. » dis-je en lançant un autre sort, faisant croire à Goyle que c'était moi qu'il allait attaquer puis fit de même pour les deux autres. « Allez, dispersez-vous un peu vous faites trop suspect. » vociférai-je aux quelques élèves qui se trouvaient là. « Toi aussi tu devrais y aller. » dis-je en me tournant vers Fred. « Ils ne manqueront pas de te soupçonner. » murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui.

\- « Je préfère garder ce souvenir-là, merci. » dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres avant de prendre les escaliers vers la sortie.

Le lendemain, sur les tableau dans les différents dortoirs, un nouveau papier sema la discorde parmi les élèves

 _PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice)_

 _remplace Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard_

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit_

 _Signé : Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie_

Et il ne me fallut pas attendre longtemps pour être convoquée dans le bureau de la 'directrice'... enfin, disons plutôt son vieux bureau car, d'après le Baron Sanglant, la gargouille avait fermé le bureau de Dumbledore hermétiquement et, semble-t-il, elle avait piqué une sacrée crise de nerf.

Le dos droit, je m'étais donc rendu là-bas, mais sur ma route, je vis Montague, prendre les Jumeaux à parti. Là, c'était de trop rapidement, je regardai autour de moi et, voyant la porte juste à côté, j'eus une idée. Discrètement, je passai derrière Montague, fit un geste aux Jumeaux et ouvrit délicatement la porte qui menait au débarras où se trouvait, depuis plusieurs années déjà, l'armoire à disparaître que Peeves avait cassé quand j'étais en deuxième année.

\- « Et donc, je vous enlèv- » commença-t-il avant de se retourner, intrigué par le bruit qu'avait produit la porte de l'armoire en l'ouvrant. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner et dire quoi que ce soit, George le poussa à l'intérieur et, flegmatique, je refermai la porte juste derrière lui.

\- « C'est dans la boîte. » dis-je en me frottant les mains ils se mirent à rire. Puis, les uns à côté des autres, nous traversâmes les couloirs mais je devais aller au troisième.

\- « Tu vas où ? » me demanda soudainement George l'air inquiet.

\- « Me faire expulser sans doute... » répondis-je en posant la main sur la rampe en pierre en lançant un regard réprobateur à Fred quand il ouvrit la bouche je ne voulais pas connaître son point de vue. De toute façon, ça aurait été horrible pour sa mère qu'il soit renvoyé moi, de toute façon, je m'en moquais... quand je fus certaine qu'aucun des deux n'allait faire quoi que ce soit de stupide, je montai au troisième étage et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'Ombrage. Et entrai sans toquer.

\- « En voilà, des manières. » s'indigna Ombrage.

\- « Venez-en au fait ! Si vous voulez me renvoyer, autant faire ça vite ! » dis-je en regardant le visage de ce crapaud malfaisant elle sourit, montrant à l'occasion, ses dents pointues.

\- « Vous êtes perspicace- »

\- « Je sais Croupton me l'a souvent dit. » répondis-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse je vis son yeux tressauter

\- « Liz Smithen, pour avoir failli faire boire du sang de licorne à un élève en troisième année, aidé un Mangemort en quatrième année et avoir attaqué trois Serpentards qui faisaient leur travail, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes renvoyée. Voici votre lettre du Ministère. » dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe immaculée je la brûlai et, dans un glapissement aigu, elle laissa le tout tomber au pied de son bureau ses yeux à la fois ronds et hargneux.

\- « Bonne journée. » dis-je en tournant les talons mais, arrivée au bout du couloir, je vis Rusard attendre quelque chose dans l'escalier de marbre.

\- « Pssst ! »

Je me retournai immédiatement et vit Dobby dans l'encadrement d'un raccourcis.

\- « J'ai un message de Fred Weasley pour Liz Smithen Liz Smithen doit aller chercher les boîtes dans la clairière et les amener au deuxième étage sous le bureau de la nouvelle Directrice. » débita-t-il avant de disparaître d'un claquement de doigts un sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

C'est comme si c'était fait !


	38. Chapter 38

Rapidement, je pris le chemin de l'entrepôt, en faisant très attention à ne laisser aucun témoin puis, une fois dedans, je partis dans la clairière où, dans un coin, des petites caisses en bois étaient entreposées. Je les réduisis et les fourrai dans ma poche avant de retourner au château et, finalement au deuxième étage.

\- « Psst ! »

Je me retournai immédiatement et, derrière une tapisserie dissimulant une porte se trouvaient les Jumeaux qui me faisaient signe de venir.

\- « Tu les as ? » demanda Fred un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

\- « Ouais » répondis-je en sortant les versions réduite auxquelles je redonnai leur taille initiale. « Mais c'est pas prudent restez l- »

\- « Eh ! On est solidaires, si tu t'es fait renvoyée alors on peut bien risquer ça. » rétorqua Fred en en ouvrant une.

\- « Mais vous avez pensé à ce que votre m- »

\- « Elle s'y fera. » coupa George en prenant ses explosifs. « Allez, on y va chacun de notre côté ! » commanda-t-il je pris ma part d'explosifs.

\- « Dans cinq minutes ici. » nous acquiesçâmes et partîmes dans tout l'étage. Dans les toilettes des filles, la bibliothèque, les couloirs, salles de classe, mais surtout sous le bureau d'Ombrage, nous fîmes sortir à l'aide de d'Incendio, les dragons fait d'étincelles, les soleil d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre aux couleurs criardes et, mes préférées, les chandelles à insultes instantanées.

Tout ici n'était à présent plus que cris, rires et explosions.

Satisfaite, je retournai à l'endroit prévu ou les Jumeaux étaient déjà en train de s'éclater les côtes tellement ils riaient.

\- « dites les soleils étaient pas verts avant ? » demandai-je en retrouvant mon souffle, les larmes aux yeux tellement j'avais ri.

\- « On a trouvé du sang de dragon dans tes fioles ça donne une chouette couleur, non ? » dit George, dont les rires entrecoupaient sa phrase.

\- « Et je suppose que c'est ceux là qui avait fait tant de bruit la semaine dernière ? » demandai-je en essuyant mes larmes ils acquiescèrent.

\- « Et ils ne vont pas disparaître de si tôt j'espère juste qu'elle va leur lancer des sorts... »

\- « C'est _Evanesco_ pour les faire se multiplier, c'est ça ? » demandai-je en m'enfonçant plus loin dans le passage secret, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres il hochèrent la tête, encore fortement secoués par leurs rires silencieux mais incontrôlables.

Profitant de l'agitation, je me faufilai au dehors et dans l'entrepôt sombre, réconfortant... il n'y avait là que les ronflements de Barty et les craquement du feu éternel pour m'accueillir... mais ça me suffisait...

Plus de problèmes avec les cours, les devoirs, j'étais enfin libre... même si je devrais faire attention en me promenant dans les couloirs pour de la nourriture... mais je ne pensais pas que les Serpentards, aussi lèche-bottes soient-ils, aillent jusqu'à faire des heures sup en déambulant dans le château la nuit. Enfin, pendant tout le temps jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques, je fis profil bas et, de temps à autre, passai dans les couloirs pour voir ce qui se passait... mais basiquement, tous les Poufsouffles étaient persuadés que je m'étais définitivement tirée... et, n'ayant pas eu la moindre visite des Jumeaux, je commençai même à me demander si eux aussi me croyaient partie...

Alors, pendant ce temps, je peaufinais le design des balais, ciselais les marche-pieds, rajoutais des sorts d'accélération sur lesquels Barjow avait réussi à me trouver des informations et après une semaine de travail et de recherche, ils étaient prêts.

Mais, plus je restais là, plus je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire... comment j'allais m'en sortir après tout, j'aurais dix-sept ans en octobre, je ne pouvais pas passer mes BUSEs... et pour les Jumeaux... je ne voulais pas m'imposer.. d'ailleurs, je ne leur avait pas reparlé de cette histoire de collaboration depuis la lettre qu'il m'avaient envoyée...

Au final, Rogue n'avait même pas eu besoin d'attendre mes relevés de notes pour être sûr que je n'aurais aucune BUSE...

'Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire... ?' murmurai-je en me tournant sur le côté, dans mon lit. Barjow me prendrait peut-être dans sa boutique... ? Après tout, je m'y connaissais en magie noire et je pouvais réparer des objets... il me trouverait peut-être quelque chose... ?

\- « Lizzy ! » appela soudainement une voix dans mon sommeil sursautant, je sortis ma baguette de sous mon oreiller et la pointai vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt Fred et George ?

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demandai-je en me redressant sur le matelas.

\- « On quitte l'école ! » annonça George en ouvrant les bras d'un geste théâtral.

\- « Quoi ?! Avant vos- mais vous n'avez pas encore trouvé- »

\- « On l'a acheté la semaine dernière ! » dit-il en sortant un parchemin de s poche, le regard triomphant. « Tien, lis. » dit-il en me le tendant. Étonnée, je pris le morceau de parchemin et lu le tout.

Il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte de ce que je lisais ils l'avaient ! Ils avaient acheté un local et une boutique au 93 sur le Chemin de Traverse un sourire s'étala sur mon visage.

\- « Mais c'est génial ! » m'exclamai-je en lui tendant le papier.

\- « Attend, lis aussi le bas. » dit-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Un sourcil levé, je relus le parchemin et sentis ma mâchoire tomber quand je lus les noms des propriétaires du bien.

 _George Weasley Fred Weasley Liz Smithen_

\- « Tu nous pardonneras d'avoir signé à ta place. » dit George en se penchant, à son habitude, légèrement sur sa gauche je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Ils... ils l'avaient vraiment...

\- « On allait quand même pas laisser notre associée dans la mouise. » ajouta Fred en s'avançant. À ce moment, je sentis des larmes arriver à mes yeux et un sourire étirer les muscles de mon visage finalement... finalement j'avais une place quelque part... une place qu'on m'offrait... ?

Le parchemin toujours dans les mains, je me levai et, debout sur le matelas, je leur sautai au cou, les serrant tous les deux tout contre moi, murmurant des 'merci' à la pelle... incapable de m'arrêter... mais, malgré les larmes chaudes sur mon visage, je sentais quelque chose de froid prendre de plus en plus de place en moi.. comme si c'était vide... mais ça n'avait aucune importance... même si ça faisait mal, même si ça me brûlait de l'intérieur, je voulais être sûre que ce n'était pas faux... qu'ils ne se révéleraient pas êtres des Mangemorts... qu'ils ne mourraient pas... mes doigts se resserrèrent sur leurs pulls... que le ministère ne leur envoient pas de Détraqueurs...

\- « On va lui en mettre plein la vue demain. » dit George au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- « Et on va avoir besoin de toi. » dit Fred au moment où une main passait dans mon dos. « Tu pourras amener les balais dans le couloir de Gregory le Hautain vers cinq heures de l'après-midi ? » demanda-t-il quand je me séparai d'eux j'acquiesçai.

\- « Vous avez quoi en tête ? » demandai-je en descendant finalement du lit le nez un peu bouché d'avoir pleuré.

\- « On va laisser notre marque sur ce château ! » répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Les retrouver un peu avant cinq heures avec mes balais dans le couloir de l'aile Est... j'avais vu pire... mais au final, que pouvais-je faire de plus ? D'après eux, j'en avais déjà fait plus qu'il n'auraient espéré.. mais je ne savais même pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là ! Enfin, je fis ce qu'ils m'avaient dit préparai mes bagages, emballai tout ce que je possédai, préparai Barty à partir et attendis patiemment jusqu'à seize heures trente.

Là, je pris mes balais sous le bras et allai à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Là, je me retrouvai devant un véritable marécage ma langue passa avec excitation sur la lèvre. Excellent.

\- « Là-bas ! » s'exclama soudainement une voix Parkinson ? Je me tournai immédiatement et, eu à peine le temps de me décalai un Stupéfix me frôla au bras. Prise de court, je trébuchai sur une racine et, par réflexe, lâchai ce que j'avais en main pour m'empêcher de tomber.

\- « T'aurais jamais dû revenir, Smithen ! » claironna Malefoy qui se rapprochai d'un pas suffisant avec ses gorilles derrière lui la seule sortie était de son côté.

 _Aguamenti_

murmurai-je après avoir sortis ma baguette. Soudain, une masse d'eau s'éleva au dessus de ma tête et, d'un geste de baguette, je la dirigeai vers le groupe de Malefoy. Confiante quant aux capacité de r »action de mes balais aux sortilège d'attraction, je les laissai là et, profitai d'avoir envoyer les Serpentards à terre pour fuir. Les sourcils froncés, je continuai de sprinter et, espérai avoir le temps d'atteindre le portrait qui était au tournant, un peu plus loin.

\- « Expelliarmus ! » hurla une voix quand j'arrivai au coin du couloir, la baguette d'ébène me sauta des doigts une dizaine de Serpentards me bloquaient le chemin.

\- « Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'une presque Mangemort... » ricana Parkinson en pointant sa baguette vers moi en dodelinant de la tête un rictus apparut sur mon visage et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

\- « Stup- »

 _Expelliarmus_

pensai-je en la fixant pendant que je tirais ma baguette de ma poche à la surprise générale, sa baguette lui sauta des mains.

 _Bombarda_

murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette derrière moi. Dans un bruit assourdissant et un nuage de poussière épais, je me précipitai vers la fenêtre et me jetai dans le vide. Là, je sentis mon cœur battre à tout rompre, ma respiration s'emballa et, pointant rapidement ma baguette sur mon cœur, je priai pour me transformer le plus vite possible quelques secondes plus tard, ma baguette me glissa des doigts et, forçant une descente en piquet, je l'attrapai entre mes dents.

'Plus que Barty à prendre...' me dis-je en redescendant vers l'entrepôt dans lequel ne se trouvait plus que Barty dont les poche agrandies avaient été généreusement remplies. Là, je me retransformai en humaine, lui fit enfiler son harnais, mis ma partie autour de mon torse sous et sur mes épaules puis, une fois à l'air libre, je e transformai. Je pris quelques autres secondes pour vérifier qu'il était bien assis et, une fois chose faite, je pris mon envol, et attendis de voir les Jumeaux arriver.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font... ?' m'inquiétai-je en décrivant des cercles au dessus du château... mais, après plusieurs minutes, je vis deux balais partir comme des fusées mais ils faisaient un drôle de bruit... ?

Repliant mes ailes, je plongeait vers eux comme je l'avais fait pour la nuée de chouette et me calait sur leur vitesse.

\- « HAHAHA ! Si t'avais vu leur têtes ! » cria Fred quand il remarqua Barty à sa gauche incapable de parler, je tentai d'émettre un cris ressemblant à un rire... mais ça ressemblait toujours au cris d'un gros canaris monstrueux ils semblèrent toutefois comprendre.

\- « Et maintenant, direction le Chemin de Traverse ! » rit George en pointant... dans la mauvaise direction. Je le sentais à l'odeur et... dans ma tête, il y avait quelque chose qui me disait que je savais où aller alors, passant devant, je les guidai à travers les paysages de l'écosse et au dessus des villes et villages jusqu'à ce que nous passâmes Birmingham. Pendant ce temps là, les deux farceurs testèrent les balais en faisant des looping, des piquets, des chandelles et, je crois bien que Fred tenta la roulade du paresseux... ça me faisait plaisir de les voir s'amuser comme ça...

Tard dans la soirée, nous arrivâmes à Londres et, après un peu de temps à me repérer, je finis par trouver le Chaudron Baveur.

\- « Terminus. » dit Fred en s'arrêtant dans la cours arrière de la Taverne.

\- « Wouhh ! Ils décoiffent ces balais ! » s'exclama George en se secouant la tête après être descendu du sien. « Euh, Liz tu devrais lui mettre quelque chose sur la tête ! » suggéra-t-il quand je m'avançai vers le mur de briques.

\- « Ça ira personne n'a dû le voir pendant longtemps et la marque sur son bras est pas visible. » dit Fred en pointant les mains de Barty qui étaient entièrement recouvertes par mes gants en peau de dragon. « Allez, en avant. » dit-il en tapant les différentes briques dans le bon ordre.

Quand le passage fut totalement formé, nous passâmes le porche et allâmes jusqu'au 93. Pendant que nous marchions, je dus faire très attention à quelques sorciers et sorcière qui n'avaient pas vu Barty sur mon dos ou qui, l'ayant vu, regardaient les Jumeaux qui marchaient à mes côtés comme s'ils avaient de la Bouse de dragon sur la tête.

\- « Excusez-moi où avez-vous acheter ce Sombral ? » demanda soudainement un sorcier à qui il manquait plusieurs dents.

\- « On ne l'a pas acheté on l'a adopté. » répondit George, son balai sur son épaule.

\- « Combien en voulez-vous ? Votre pris sera le mien ! » demanda-t-il en cherchant dans ses poches. « Des crins gris et blanc, c'est d'une rareté- »

\- « Elle n'est pas à vendre ! » intervint Fred en passant devant moi.

\- « Mais enfin messieurs, ce n'est qu'un anima- »

\- « Collez-vous ça dans la tête ! » s'énerva Fred en attrapant l'homme par son col. « Elle . est . pas . à . vendre ! »

\- « Très bien, très bien... » dit-il rapidement en levant les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. « J'ai compris inutile d'être violent... » dit-il avant que Fred ne le pousse en arrière... mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Les yeux fixes, je tournai la tête pour regarder le type s'en aller sous les réverbères et dans l'Allée des Embrumes... voilà qui en disait long...

\- « Liz, tu viens ? » appela George je tournai lentement là tête vers eux et les suivis de près jusque devant une boutique vide et poussiéreuse qui faisait l'angle Ni les fenêtres ni les vitrines n'étaient abîmées, mais la crasse seule qui s'était accumulée dessus, suffisait à rendre le tout peu accueillant.

\- « Euh... ça me paraissait moins sale quand on a acheté... » marmonna George en essayant de regarder par la vitre.

\- « Ouais mais on peut pas rentrer au Terrier... » dit Fred en chercher quelque chose dans sa poche. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire, alors doucement, je lui attrapai la manche du bout des dents et le tirai vers moi. « Qu'est-ce qui y a ? » demanda-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi. Lentement, je continuai à le tirer et, après quelques secondes, je le lâchai, partis devant et l'attendis. « Gred ! Viens, elle veut nous emmener quelque part. » appela Fred en jetan un coup d'œil à son frère.

\- « Ah ? Bon euh ok... » dit-il en nous rejoignant. Je savais déjà que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me balader en Sombral dans les rues de Londres alors, quand nous arrivâmes à côté d'une ruelle sombre, je m'éclipsai et me retransformai en humain.

\- « Euh, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda George en s'approchant de moi.

\- « Pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention dans les rues de Londres. » répondis-je en enlevant mon harnais.

\- « Tu restes pas avec nous ? » s'étonna Fred en pointant son pouce dans la direction du local.

\- « Vous croyez franchement que ej vais vous laisser dormir là dedans ?! » m'indignai-je en passant la bras de Barty autour de mes épaules. « Une nuit là dedans, et vous serez mort du tétanos avant la fin du mois. » grognai-je en me dirigeant vers la deuxième sortie du Chemin de Traverse, plus proche de l'appartement.

\- « Mais on va où alors ? » demanda Fred en remettant son balai sur son épaule.

\- « Chez moi. » répondis-je en continuant à avancer, traînant presque un Barty qui marchait à peine sur toute la durée du trajet.

\- « T'es sûre de pas vouloir d'aide ? » demanda George en passant de l'autre côté de Barty.

\- « Ça ira... » répondis-je simplement. « On y est en plus. » dis-je en m'approchant de l'immeuble. Là, j'agrippai son bras plus fermement et, après avoir trouvé mes clefs dans ma poche, j'ouvris la porte principale et, lentement, montai jusqu'au premier étage avant de chercher les clefs de l'appartement et ouvris la porte.

\- « Bon, entrez -attention aux balais- je vais allumer la lumière. » dis-je en allant déposer Barty dans le fauteuil du salon avant d'aller vers le tableau électrique, et tourner le robinet d'eau de la chaudière. « Voilà, donc la salle de bain est là-bas au fond, le salon c'est la dernière porte à gauche, à droite c'était la chambre de ma grand-mère et la première à gauche c'est ma chambre. » dis-je en allumant le petit couloir.

\- « C'est ça l'éloctricé dont parlait papa ? » demanda George en observant le petit lustre au plafond.

\- « L'électricité » rectifiai-je en allant dans la chambre de mamie. « Bon, vous avez des affaires au moins ? » demandai-je un peu inquiète car je ne les avais pas vu prendre la moindre affaire.

\- « Bien sûr ! » dit Fred, on a tout ce qui faut ! » ajouta-t-il en donnant un coup sur la poche de sa robe de sorcier je souris.

\- « Bon, alors je vais juste changer les draps... » commençai-je en sortant une housse de couette, d'oreiller et une un drap. « Allez vous lavez et brosser les dents je m'occupe de ça. » dis-je en enlevant le couvre lit ils acquiescèrent lentement et, allèrent après quelques secondes dans la salle de bain. Après quelques minutes, le lit était prêt et j'allai donc m'occuper de celui de ma chambre. Autant leur donner celui de grand-mère, il était plus grand.

\- « Euh, Liz ? » appela une voix derrière moi je me tournai et, dans l'encadrement de la porte, je vis Fred et George. « Euh, comment on se réparti les lits ? » demanda-t-il.

\- « Vous deux, vous prenez celui là-bas. » dis-je en faisant un geste évasif vers l'autre chambre.

\- « Mais lui il dort où ? » demanda George. « J'ai compté, y'a que deux lits. »

\- « Bah, il dort dans celui-là. » répondis-je en jetant le dernier cousin contre la tête de lit.

\- « Mais.. et toi ? » demanda Fred avec un regard inquisiteur.

\- « Bah dans le lit. » répondis-je simplement en passant le bras de Barty autour de mes épaules avant de le faire se lever. « Il ronfle un peu, mais on s'y fait... » ajoutai-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Allez, bonne nuit. » dis-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je sortis et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Là, je couchai Barty, verrouillai la porte, me mis en pyjama puis me glissai dans le lit et laissai bien vite tomber l'idée de dormir sans avoir le moindre contact avec lui car, vu la taille du matelas... c'était déjà un miracle qu'on tienne à deux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'éteignis la lumière de ma lampe de chevet et, remontai la couverture sur moi demain serait une longue journée de ménage et travaux en tous genres.


	39. Chapter 39

Le lendemain, je me réveillai vers six heures et commença à sortir les quelques vivres que j'avais pris à Poudlard puis fis le ménage jusqu'à ce que toute la poussière qui c'était accumulée sur le sol, les meubles et les murs, soient enlevée. Puis, je levai Barty, l'amenai dans la salle de bain et fis sa toilette avant de l'amener dans le salon pour commencer à déballer ce qu'il fallait pour le déjeuner.

 _Poc, poc_ ,

Immédiatement, je relevai la tête derrière la vitre, une chouette trempée portait une lettre d'une couleur criarde. Soupirant, j'allai lui ouvrir puis retournai à la cuisine pour lui offrir un peu d'eau.

\- « Voilà pour toi. » murmurai-je en posant la sous-coupe devant elle et, quand elle commença à boire, je détachai la lettre c'était pour les Jumeaux.

\- « Les garçons vous avez du courrier. » appelai-je en allant vers la chambre de mamie mais rien ne bougea. Soupirant, j'entrai et ouvris la lettre avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

\- « _Fred et George Weasley !_ » hurla une voix de femme que j'avais entendu assez souvent. _« Comment avez-vous pu ?! Quitter Poudlard sans même passer vos ASPICs mais qu'avez-vous en tête ?! N'avez-vous donc aucun bon sens ?! J'attends d'autant plus des explication quant à cette histoire d'argent ! »_ acheva-t-elle sans doute avant de se déchirer 'Mh, elle en avait écrite des plus virulentes...' me dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Vous êtes réveillés ? » me moquai-je en rouvrant la porte.

De part et d'autre du lit, s'élevaient des jambes velues entourées de draps.

\- « 'Bonjour' à toi aussi. » grogna une voix plus bas. « En fait, t'es pire que notre mère... » dit une autre, sa tête à peine visible sous la couette je ne pus me retenir de rire et, retournai, le souffle laborieux dans le salon pour donner à manger à Barty.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas lourd et lents entrèrent dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter pour se diriger vers la table et se laisser tomber sur les deux seules chaises restantes.

\- « Allez, quand vous aurez fini de déjeuner, on ira au 93, on a pas mal de pain sur la planche avec l'aménagement et le nettoyage... » dis-je en essuyant la bouche de Barty avec une serviette.

\- « Ok... » grogna George en attrapant un couteau et le beurre, encore endormi.

\- « Et lui ? On va se le trimbaler ? » grogna Fred en prenant une portion de harengs.

\- « Non je vais le laisser ici... mais je rentrerai à midi... » dis-je en vérifiant qu'il n'aie pas de nourriture coincée dans sa barbe naissante il faudrait que je pense à la raser...

\- « T'as pris ça à Poudlard ? » demanda George en pointant vers son assiette j'acquiesçai.

\- « Bon, vu qu'on est à quatre... » dis-je en regardant les quantités qu'ils se servaient. « Il va falloir faire les courses plus tôt que prévu... » continuai-je en levant Barty.

\- « Mh tu sais, tu pourrais utiliser ta baguette pour le déplacer. » fit remarquer George après avoir avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

\- « J'ai pas encore dix-sept ans et j'ai perdu mon autre baguette... » ajoutai-je en faisant tituber Barty dans la pièce. « Et de toute façon, il faut qu'il bouge sinon ce sera encore pire... »

Ils se contentèrent de reporter leur attention sur leur nourriture et, après une trentaines de minutes, je fermai la porte à double tour, avec trois balais et des sceaux avec des chiffons et autres sous le bras.

\- « Pourquoi tu prends tout ça ? » s'étonna Fred en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- « Parce que cet endroit est encore plus crade que la Tête de Sanglier. » répondis-je en lui collant le sceau dans les bras.

\- « Mais on peut utiliser la magie tu sais ? » fit remarquer Fred je lui lançai un regard noir. Nous n'étions pas encore sur le Chemin de Traverse. Enfin,heureusement pour moi, il avaient gardé les vêtements Moldus qu'ils avaient probablement porté lorsqu'ils avaient embarqué sur le Poudlard Express je n'osais même pas imaginer les regards et questions que les passants poseraient s'ils les voyaient en robe de sorcier...

\- « Et tu vas me dire que tu sais l'utiliser pour nettoyer ? » grognai-je en ouvrant la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

\- « Ça doit pas être compliqué.. un Récurvite là dessus et tout sera comme neuf ! » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- « C'est ça, tu vas mettre des bulles en contact avec du plancher... tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est attirer des Bandimons et faire gondoler le bois... »

Vers sept heures, nous arrivâmes devant la porte du local et, en entrant, je crus avoir une attaque c'était encore plus sale à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !

\- « On a prévu de prendre tout le bas pour boutique, et juste au dessus, y'a une appartement normalement on devrait tous tenir. » dit George en posant le sceau sur le plancher. « Bon, c'est sale... mais au moins rien n'est cassé... » dit-il en regardant l'escalier de bois qui menait sans doute à l'étage supérieur.

\- « Très bien, mais d'abord il va falloir se débarrasser de toute cette poussière. » marmonnai-je en distribuant les balais.

\- « Mais on peut le faire avec la magie.. » rit Fred. Mais, avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le balai ce mit à trembler puis tournoyer sur lui-même avant de foncer dans toute la boutique en slalomant entre les poutres. Par réflexe, je sortis ma baguette et, peu avant qu'il ne fracasse la vitre, je jetai un Immobilus sur le balai qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de la vitrine.

 _Finite Incantatem_

prononçai-je en rattrapant au vol le balai désenchanté.

\- « Euh... oups... ? » dit Fred en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- « Vous allez me nettoyer ça à la main ! Et avec le sourire ! » dis-je en lui jetant le balai dans les bras.

La matinée se passa plus ou moins bien, dans un concert d'éternuements, de grincements et de grognements de la part des deux jumeaux qui avaient certainement pensé qu'un simple coup de baguette allait tout résoudre.

\- « Attend que j'invente un attrape poussière... » grogna George en faisant disparaître d'un Evanesco le tas de poussière qu'il avait réuni.

\- « On appelle ça un aspirateur. » fis-je remarquer en revenant de ce que nous avions pensé utiliser comme arrière boutique.

\- « Un inspirateur ? » s'étonna Fred en passant la tête par dessus le garde fou de l'étage supérieur.

\- « Laissez tomber... » murmurai-je en allant vers les vitrines. « George, tu peux me passer ta baguette ? » demandai-je en regardant la crasse qui empêchait la lumière d'entrer.

\- « Alors ? Tu veux plus jouer les Moldus ? » ricana-t-il en me jetant sa baguette. Les sourcils froncés, je me concentrai sur la surface à nettoyer et la formule du sort que je voulais lancer... ou du moins, si c'était la bonne...

 _Tergeo_

prononçai-je en pointant ma baguette sur les vitres qui, quand je passai au dessus, se nettoyaient d'elles-mêmes.

\- « Attend ! Ça fait une heure qu'on passe le balai et tu savais faire ça depuis le début ?! » s'indigna Fred que la soudaine luminosité avait partiellement aveuglé.

\- « La dernière fois j'ai cassé l'objet que je voulais nettoyer. » répondis-je en lui rendant sa baguette. « Et puis, j'étais pas sûre de m'en souvenir. » ajoutai-je en montant à l'étage.

Jusqu'à midi, nous continuâmes à traquer la moindre présence de poussière, crasse ou même, dans l'arrière boutique, de Bandimons. Mais je dus bientôt rentrer et laissez donc les garçons prendre une collation au Chaudron Baveur.

\- « Liz ! » appela soudainement une voix derrière moi je me retournai et, aux pieds de l'escalier, je trouvai la concierge.

\- « Madame Lund. » dis-je en essayant de passer à côté d'elle.

\- « Qui étaient ces garçons ? » demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

\- « Des camarades de classe. » répondis-je en passant sur le côté.

\- « Et ils comptent vivre ici ? »

\- « Non, je les héberge juste le temps qu'ils emménagent. » répondis-je en arrivant au bout du premier pallier. « Pourquoi ? Y'a un problème ? » demandai-je les sourcils froncés.

\- « Votre voisine s'est plainte d'un bruit sourd ce matin et a apparemment entendu crier. » répondit-elle.

\- « Problèmes personnels ça n'arrivera plus. » dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

\- « J'y compte bien ! » entendis-je avant de fermer la porte le plus doucement possible.

\- « Pisse vinaigre. » vociférai en avançant vers le salon. « Si je m'étais plainte à chaque fois que son petit-fils faisait ses dents la nuit... » grognai-je en arrivant devant le fauteuil où Barty était encore assis, le regard vide et inexpressif, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. « T'as raison, je devrais pas m'énerver pour si peu... » murmurai-je en m'approchant de lui. Là, je pris ses deux mains et le levai doucement avant de l'amener jusqu'à la table et de l'asseoir.

Une fois installé, je pris ce qui restai des provisions que les Jumeaux avaient laissé et préparai de quoi nourrir Barty. C'était lent de le faire manger, surtout quand à chaque fois, il fallait lui ouvrir la bouche, remplir, fermer et induire le mouvement de mastication avant de le 'forcer' à avaler en passant lentement mon pouce sur sa gorge de haut en bas.

Quand ce fut fait, je l'amenai dans la salle de bain et, un peu après, je le remis dans son fauteuil et repartis vers le Chaudron Baveur si on continuai sur la même lancé, on finirait le nettoyage ce soir et de là, il ne nous resterait plus qu'à préparer le stock, les étales, étagères et installer les affaires des Jumeaux.

La première partie fut simple, même si les ingrédients n'étaient pas tous donnés, mais grâce à l'argent que les Jumeaux avaient gagné en vendant leurs boîtes à flemme, nous parvînmes à produire une centaines de ces boîtes, des assortiments de feu d'artifices dont les éditions simples ou de luxe qu'ils avaient utilisé peu avant notre départ de Poudlard.

Les chapeaux sans tête aussi furent produit tout d'abord en une centaine d'exemplaires et ne parlons même pas des fausses baguettes. Enfin, tout ça n'était rien comparé à l'ultime problème aller chercher les affaires des Jumeaux... chez eux.. avec leur mère dans les parages...

Je leur avais d'ailleurs demander de lui envoyer une lettre pour que, si jamais elle nous trouvait là-bas, avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, elle ne pense pas qu'elle aie été attaquée... mais rien à faire ils ne voulaient rien savoir.

Il fallut tout de même attendre un bon mois avant qu'ils ne se décident à faire quelque chose et, le soir, ils revinrent à l'appartement avec quelques autres affaires, le teint allant du livide au rougeâtre.

\- « Alors ? » demandai-je en donnant à manger à Barty.

\- « Ouffff ! » dit Fred en se laissant aller sur l'un des fauteuils. « on a eu droit à tout... mais elle verra bien ! On va mettre Zonko sur la paille ! » grogna-t-il en levant son poing vers le ciel je secouai la tête lentement.

\- « Mais bien sûr, peut-être même que vous pourrez faire de Zonko une extension de ce local. » dis-je en essuyant la bouche de Barty.

\- « Vous ? » demanda George en s'asseyant sur la chaise en bout de table.

\- « Mhm moi je suis juste employée. C'est vous les patrons. » répondis-je en emportant la vaisselle.

\- « Euh, je crois que t'avais pas bien compris t'es propriétaire d'un tiers du local, comme nous, donc t'as autant de poids que nous dans l'affaire. » fit remarquer Fred en se penchant en avant.

\- « J'ai pas le sens des affaires... » dis-je après quelques secondes.

\- « Mais tu t'y connais en sorts, potions, enchantement et, si je me souviens bien, le vieux Barjow t'as à la bonne ça peut toujours être utile. » dit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- « Vous avez pas à vous trompez là dessus alors... »

\- « T'en fais pas on a pris l'habitude de parier sur le bon cheval- »

 _Cling_

Le verre que j'étais en train de nettoyer m'échappa des doigts et s'écrasa sur le sol.

\- « Ça va ? » demanda Fred en se levant précipitamment du fauteuil j'acquiesçai avant de lancer un Réparo sur les morceaux et ramassai le verre une fois reconstitué.

\- « Ça doit être la fatigue... » marmonnai-je en le rangeant. « Bon, je vais mettre Barty au lit, bonne nuit les garçons. » dis-je en passant à côté d'eux, pris Barty par les mains et l'emmenai vers la salle de bain.

'Parier sur le bon cheval...' pensai-je en lui brossant les dents. 'Toi aussi tu m'avais dit ça...' murmurai-je en enlevant une mèche trop longue de son visage.

 _Cloc_

Surprise, je baissai les yeux et, tanguant dans le vide, je vis le pendentif que j'avais reçu pour Noël... Je ne savais toujours pas de qui il était... ni pourquoi, mais j'avais presque oublié sa présence... En fait, je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir jamais enlevé... 'Bah, s'il ne me gêne pas...' me dis-je en le glissant sous mon T-shirt.

Cette nuit là et les deux autres qui suivirent, je ne parvins pas à dormir et attendis, les yeux grand ouverts, que les rayons du soleil arrive dans la chambre... Pourtant, la respiration de Barty était calme, tout comme la mienne... je n'avais pas 'peur'... je n'avais pas l'impression d'être observée contrairement aux première fois où j'avais dormi à côté de lui... mais je n'y arrivai juste pas... j'avais beau me tourner, enlever la couverture, tourner mon oreiller dans l'autre sens pour avoir moins chaud, fixer le plafonds, fermer les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes... mais au final, quand je regardais mon réveil, ça ne faisait que quelques secondes...

\- « Fais chier... » grognai-je en me tournant vers Barty. Lui aussi avait les yeux ouverts... mais bon... c'était toujours le cas... Soudain, des bourdonnements commencèrent à envahir mes oreilles, des cris, de plus en plus distincts à se graver dans mes tympans... Je revoyais encore le Détraqueur, sa grande silhouette noire.. son râle...

Je me levai en sursaut et passant une main dans mes cheveux, je me rendis compte qu'une sueur froide me coulait le long de la nuque je ne pourrais pas dormir. Je décidai donc de travailler sur les uniformes de travail dont George m'avait parlé et, prenant du papier, un crayon et une gomme, je commençai à faire des designs... puis, un autre soir, je vérifiai le coût d'importation de la poudre d'Invisibilité dont Fred parlait si souvent... mais il fallait encore mettre au point la quantité qu'on voulait importer, quand et comment la rapatrier dans le local et surtout, quel fournisseur choisir pour avoir une bonne marge...

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda soudain une voix derrière moi.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte je vis Fred, en pyjama avec un verre d'eau à la main.

\- « Ah c'est toi... » marmonnai-je en me laissant aller en arrière sur ma chaise de bureau. « Je bosse... » répondis-je, la bouche pâteuse quand il arriva à mon niveau.

\- « Tu devrais dormir... on a tout le temps pour lancer tout ça. » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers et parchemins qui étaient étalés sur mon bureau. « Si on regarde bien, on est même en avance. » rassura-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

\- « Si tu le dis... » marmonnai-je en me relevant lentement puis le pas lourd, je retournai de mon côté du lit et me glissai sous la couette. « Bonne nuit. » dis-je en éteignant la lumière.

\- « 'nuit » répondit-il en sortant de la chambre inutile de dire que la nuit fut longue.

Le temps fut long jusqu'au matin et, les yeux embrumés, je m'affairais, comme d'habitude à m'occuper de Barty, préparer le déjeuner, aller au local... on devait déballer leurs affaires aujourd'hui. Ce fut facile et l'appartement, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, était plutôt grand... mais je me faisais du soucis pour Barty... je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir de si j'avais bel et bien fermé à double tour... et si la concierge montait et le trouvait là ? Mais elle n'était pas sorcière... une Cracmol ? Peut-être, peut-être pas... mais je ne lui avait parlé que de camarades de classe... Barty avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade d'être à l'école...

\- « Liz ! » appela soudainement un voix je sursautai à moitié. « Tu peux m'aider avec les cartons ? » demanda George au bas de l'escalier j'acquiesçai et, à mesure qu'il faisait léviter les cartons vers moi, je les prenais et les posais dans l'appartement, mais contre la paroi pour pouvoir encore passer après.

\- « Ahhhh~ Enfin à la maison ! » soupira Fred en tombant sur son lit. « Liz ? Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-il quand je poussai la porte de l'appartement.

\- « Je rentre, il se fait tard. » dis-je la main fermement resserrée sur la clenche.

\- « Mais on s'était dit qu'on pourrait aller au Chaudron Baveur pour fêter l'installation- » dit-il en se levant de son nouveau lit, l'air incrédule.

\- « J-je vais juste mettre Barty au lit et je reviens. » dis-je en descendant rapidement les escaliers. Dix heures du soir jamais je n'étais rentrée si tard ! En cours de route, je me mis à courir, montai les marches quatre à quatre, pestai contre a porte que j'avais fermé à double tour et, une fois à l'intérieur, j'allumai la lumière et trouvai Barty sur son fauteuil, assis... comme d'habitude.

Là, je lui donnai rapidement à manger, fis sa toilette, le couchai et

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule j'ouvris les yeux et, quand je voulus me lever, je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose

\- « Eh ! Attention ! » cria la voix d'un des Jumeaux on m'avait rattrapée.

\- « Tu nous as fait peur on a bien cru que t'avais eu un problème » dit George en s'approchant du lit.

\- « J-je sais pas.. j'ai... j'ai dû m'endormir.. » dis-je en regardant un peu partout je ne me souvenais même pas avoir éteint la lumière.

\- « M-mais comment vous êtes rent- »

\- « Alohomora. » répondit rapidement Fred en me ramenant en avant et sur mes deux jambes. « Tu couve quelque chose ? T'as pas l'air bien.. » dit Fred en pressant le dos de sa main contre mon front.

\- « Non ça va.. » dis-je en enlevant doucement sa main. « J-j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours... ça doit être l'émotion. » dis-je en tentant un sourire mais ils ne parurent pas satisfaits.

\- « C'est parce qu'il te fixe la nuit ? » demanda George en regardant Barty dont les yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le plafond.

\- « Non, sinon je n'aurais pas dormi de l'année ! »

\- « Gred ! » appela-t-il en se tournant vers son frère. « T'as toujours ton somnifère sans rêve ? »

\- « Non, mais ça va aller- »

\- « Discute pas on veut pas que tu te bouffes la santé. » dit-il en me tenant par le bras. « Allez, t'en fais pas, on se débrouillera. » dit-il en me passant une fiole.

\- « Goutte du mort-viva- »

\- « Bois on s'occupe du reste. » commanda-t-il les sourcils froncés surprise, je bus une gorgée et, au moment où sa main attrapa la fiole, je me sentis partir en arrière.

Tout était sombre autour de moi... seul quelques sons parvenaient jusqu'à moi une respiration calme et lente... réconfortante Barty ? Lentement, j'avançai ma main devant moi pour voir où était le bord du lit, mais dans son sillage, mes doigts en rencontrèrent d'autres je les retirai de suite. 'Minute ! Barty avait toujours les bras le long du corps !' pensai-je en essayant de voir où j'étais. Tout était flou, comme si quelqu'un avait gommé les contours... je plissai donc les yeux pour voir qui était devant moi et, tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose tomber sur mon épaule.

Surprise, je sursautai et, finalement, mes yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité dans laquelle je vis que ce n'était qu'un bras qui était mollement posé sur ma taille. 'un bras... un bras ?' m'étonnai-je en utilisant mon coude pour me redresser. Là, devant moi, je vis une touffe de cheveux roux et, quand je tournai rapidement la tête pour voir derrière moi, je ne vis une même touffe de cheveux.

Soudain, le bras qui était à présent posé sur mon ventre se leva et, paresseusement, ses doigts grattèrent son ventre Qu'est-ce que je fichais là?!

Un peu déconcertée, je tentai d'avancer vers le fond du lit, jambes les premières mais, tout à coup, un autre bras me frappa le torse et, entraînée par le poids, je m'affalai contre le matelas. Les yeux ronds, je tentai de me relever, mais un poids supplémentaire m'en empêchait.

 _Baf_

\- « Hjfds ! » balbutia-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, totalement désorienté avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur mon épaule. « Encore cinq minutes... » marmonna-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

\- « Tu te lèves de suite ou ces cinq minutes auront raison de toi... » menaçai-je en poussant sa tête.

\- « Mhhhfff. » grogna-t-il en relevant la tête il avait les paupières lourdes et le regard vide... « Qu'est-ce qui 'a » demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours dans le vague.

\- « Pousse-toi. » grognai-je en le poussant par ses épaules et, à mon plus grand étonnement, il enleva son bras mais, avec l'élan, il l'entraîna un peu plus vers le bord du lit et par terre.

\- « Ça va ? » m'inquiétai-je en m'avançant vers le bord par lequel il était tombé couché sur le sol, seul un pouce levé en l'air me donna la réponse. « Euh, question à deux balles qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » demandai-je quand il se redressa.

\- « On s'est dit qu'il était pas terrible comme première chose à voir au réveil... » répondit une voix endormie derrière moi. Je décidai de ne pas me prononcer là dessus, mais une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas Barty qui me donnait des coups avec les bras ou roulait sur le matelas...

Enfin, la journée se passa plutôt bien cette fois-ci, mais j'avais l'impression qu'une certaine animosité régnait dans cet appartement... Cependant, tout cela fut éclipsé, plus tard dans le mois, après la deuxième semaine d'ouverture, par le bonheur qui nous anima tous les trois quand la _Gazette du Sorcier_ nous apprit que Judge reconnaissait enfin que Voldemort était de retour.

 _CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PASPRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR_

 _Dans une brève déclaration faite à la presse vendredi soir, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-DoitPas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu dans notre pays et qu'il y est à nouveau actif._

 _« J'ai le très grand regret de devoir confirmer que le sorcier qui s'est décerné à lui-même le titre de Lord – vous voyez qui je veux dire – est vivant et présent une fois de plus parmi nous », a déclaré Fudge, visiblement fatigué et ébranlé, devant les journalistes._

 _« C'est avec un regret presque égal que je dois vous informer de la révolte massive des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui se sont montrés hostiles à la poursuite de leur collaboration avec le ministère de la Magie._

 _Nous pensons que les Détraqueurs se sont à présent placés sous les ordres de Lord Machin. Nous demandons instamment à la population magique de rester vigilante. Le ministère publie actuellement des guides de défense élémentaire des personnes et des biens qui seront distribués gratuitement dans tous les foyers de sorciers au cours des prochains mois. » La déclaration du ministre a été accueillie avec consternation et inquiétude par la communauté des sorciers qui, pas plus tard que mercredi dernier, recevait du ministère l'assurance qu'il n'y avait « aucune espèce de vérité dans les rumeurs persistantes selon lesquelles VousSavez-Qui se manifesterait à nouveau parmi nous »._

 _Le détail des événements qui ont conduit à la volte-face du ministère reste encore très flou. On pense cependant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-DoitPas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, accompagné d'un groupe de fidèles (connus sous le nom de Mangemorts), aurait réussi jeudi soir à pénétrer au sein même du ministère de la Magie. Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, de membre de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et de président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'a fait aucune déclaration jusqu'à présent._

 _Tout au long de l'année écoulée, il avait répété avec insistance que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas mort, contrairement aux espoirs les plus répandus et que, selon lui, il recommençait à recruter des partisans pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s'emparer du pouvoir. Dans le même temps, le jeune homme surnommé « le Survivant »…_

\- « Eh bien tant d'éloges... j'en serais presque jaloux. » dit George en reposant le _Sorcier du Dimanche_.

\- « Et je suppose qu'ils nieraient savoir de quoi on parle si on disait le 'cinglé Potter'... » grognai-je en déposant le repas sur la table.

\- « Pas la moindre trace en effet... » dit-il le nez collé dans le journal.

'Hypocrites...' pensai-je en nous servant tous les trois et laissai ma part dans la casserole inutile de le sortir s'il fallait le réchauffer.

\- « Ah au fait, tu comptes emménager avec nous quand ? » demanda George soudain, Barty se mit à tousser sous les yeux ahuris des Jumeaux qui pointèrent tous deux leur baguettes sur lui.

\- « Vous allez baissez ça, oui ?! » m'énervai-je en tapant dans son dos.

\- « Ma-mais i-il tousse- »

\- « Bien sûr qu'il tousse c'est un réflexe ! Son cerveau marche parfaitement ! » dis-je sèchement. Il fallut un bon moment pour que sa toux se calme et, après ça, je me promis de lui raser complètement cette maudite barbe impossible de le faire manger sans que des morceaux ne se coincent dedans ! « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je en voyant les deux lui jeter des regards étranges.

\- « C'est écœurant... » dirent-ils en chœur soudain, les yeux de George s'ouvrirent en grand.

\- « Eh ! C'est peut-être ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Fred.

\- « ça quoi ? » demandai-je un peu agacée.

\- « On avait pensé juste faire des dragées qui rendent rendent malades... » commença-t-il en s'approchant rapidement de Barty puis, d'un mouvement brusque, il lui attrapa le bras et tira sa manche, révélant ainsi la marque. « mais cette forme m'a l'air plus... originale... »


	40. Chapter 40

L'idée de faire des friandises en forme de 'Marques des Ténèbres' ne me plaisait guère et, pour tout avouer, j'avais l'impression de jouer avec le feu... mais bon, au moins maintenant, ils ne tombaient plus de leur chaise lorsque je disais son nom à voix haute.

Enfin pour le moment, c'était à moi de créer les premiers moules graver chaque détail dans le métal, avec le tatouage de Barty comme modèle...

Seule dans une partie reculée de l'appartement au dessus du local où j'avais dû emménager, je travaillai mes plaques de métal, ou plutôt une qui, comme les trente autres, avait subi un sortilège protéiforme, me permettant ainsi de gagner du temps sur les gravures.

Les courbes complexes, les aspérités, les arrondis... il me fallut plusieurs fois m'y reprendre, réajuster, réaplanir... mais ce n'était jamais bien... jamais..

Alors, chaque fois que je fixai le plafond la nuit, chaque fois que les ronflements étaient trop bruyants, je me levai et retournai travailler. Mais plus le travail avançait, plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir des fourmis dans les doigts.

\- « T'es au courant que les humains sont pas sensés vivre la nuit. » dit soudainement une voix derrière moi.

\- « Je préfère m'avancer dans mon travail. » répondis-je sans détourner les yeux de mon travail.

\- « Tu sais.. » dit-il en attirant une chaise vers lui c'était George. « J'ai l'impression que tu prends ça trop à cœur. » continua-t-il en s'asseyant pour toute réponse, je soupirai et posai mes outils.

\- « Je veux juste que ça marche... »

\- « Mais tu n'es pas toute seule et, on vient à peine d'ouvrir, c'est normal que ce ne soit pas encore la cohue dans le magasin il faut du temps... » dit-il en s'accoudant au bureau. « D'ailleurs, on a fini les pendus réutilisables... au moins ça fera apprendre sans s'ennuyer... » rit-il en attrapant une des plaques que j'avais travaillé.

\- « Et les chapeaux dont tu m'avais parlé, vous les avez déjà testés ? » demandai-je espérant rester sur ce sujet.

\- « Ouais, ça marche assez bien, mais on veut voir si des sorts un peu plus nocifs sont aussi rejetés... tu sais, histoire de rendre la notice un peu moins floue... » répondit-il en tournant la pièce entre ses doigts. « Sortilège Protéiforme ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les autres morceaux de métal ; j'acquiesçai. « T'as fait du bon travail... » ajouta-t-il en le reposant.

\- « Si tu savais à quel point j'ai galéré avec l'arrondi de la tête de mort... » grognai-je en me passant une main sur le visage.

\- « J'imagine à peine.. » rit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. « mais faut que tu penses à toi aussi... prends une pause, lis un livre, fais un tour... s'enfermer dans le travail c'est jamais bon... »

\- « Je sais... mais j'ai l'impression que rien n'avance... » dis-je en frottant le dos de ma main gauche.

\- « 'Seul on va vite, à plusieurs on va loin', tu connais ? » demanda-t-il en penchant sa tête vers moi j'acquiesçai. « Je sais que t'as pas vraiment l'habitude... mais on est tous les trois dans le même bateau t'as pas besoin d'être à tous les postes en même temps... laisses-nous faire notre part du travail et ne te forces pas, ok ? » dit-il en me secouant doucement.

\- « Ok. » murmurai-je en souriant ; il sourit.

\- « Allez, va dormir. » dit-il en enlevant son bras.

Regardant une dernière fois mon bureau, je soupirai et me levai avant de me diriger vers la porte et éteindre la lumière d'un _Nox_.

Une autre semaine passa et, comme les garçons avaient promis de retrouver leur frère et sœur à la gare, je m'occupai de la boutique... ou du moins, essayais de m'occuper de la boutique sans faire peur aux premiers années qui me fuyaient presque...

Mais bon, je voulais au moins prouver que je pouvais me débrouiller, prouver que j'étais digne de confiance... mais c'était tellement étrange d'être au milieu de tellement de personnes qui posaient des questions, reculaient quand je leur demandais s'ils trouvaient leur bonheur... Ça m'agaçait au plus haut point ! C'était comme si j'étais à nouveau à Poudlard... Pourtant, je m'efforçais d'être patiente, gentille, donner le plus d'informations possible, être précise...

'Imbéciles...' pensai-je en regardant deux gamins sortir juste après être entrés.

\- « Excusez-moi ? » demanda soudain quelqu'un derrière moi. « Avez-vous encore ses crèmes canaris sont sans danger... » demanda une mère qui, quand je me tournai vers elle, me regarda étrangement ; sa main se resserra sur celle de sa fille.

\- « Nous les avons tester nous-même, les effets se dissipent en un peu moins d'une heure. » répondis-je en affichant un sourire.

\- « Merci nous en prendrons une boîte. » dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres sans dire un mot, j'allai vers l'étagère, en pris une et, suivie par les deux, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir où j'encaissai les sept Mornilles avant de leur donner leur achat.

\- « Bonne journée. » lançai-je en les regardant s'en aller elles ne répondirent rien. Ma langue claqua contre mon palet et, jusqu'à dix-huit heures, je m'occupais du magasin, empêchai quelques canailles de voler des friandises et, une fois fermé, je passai un coup de balai, remis tout en ordre et, fulminante, je retournai en haut pour m'occuper de Barty.

Plus tard dans la soirée, les Jumeaux arrivèrent avec des blousons verts criard que je n'avais jamais vu.

\- « Nouveaux blousons ? » demandai-je en sortant les assiettes du placard.

\- « Ouaip cuir de dragon. » dit Fred en l'ajustant, un sourire plastré sur le visage.

\- « Et- » commença George en sortant un sac de derrière son dos. « on t'a pris ça ! » annonça-t-il en me le tendant. Un peu hésitante, je posais les assiettes sur le plan de travail et, un peu hésitante, je pris le sac, le posai sur la table et en sortis une robe de sorcier du même vert que leurs blousons.

\- « La vendeuse a dit que c'était possible de raccourcir si c'est trop grand... » dit Fred. « mais George avait l'air certain que c'était ta taille. » rit-il en donnant un coup de coude à son frère.

\- « Et qui a insisté pour du vert, Monsieur 'ça ira bien avec ses yeux' ? » taquina George en lui retournant une bourrade. Riant silencieusement, je regardai le tissu, faisant passer mon pouce dessus je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel.

\- « Essaie-la... » dit soudainement l'un d'eux un sourire au visage, je partis dans la chambre que je partageais avec Barty et enfilai la robe avant de poser mes autres vêtements sur mon lit.

La robe était longue et resserrée à la taille avec un vert différent pour la partie supérieure du vêtement qui ressemblait beaucoup à une chemise à manches 'bouffantes'... elles étaient toutefois un peu courtes.. mais peut-être était-ce fait exprès...

\- « Liz, Forge demande si t'as besoin d'aide ! » taquina George. « Eh ! Pas dans les côtes ! »

\- « J'arrive. » répondis-je en regardant si la robe ne traînait pas trop par terre. Soupirant, j'avançai vers la porte mais ma main ne se posa pas sur la clenche... est-ce que je faisais si peur que ça... ? Lentement, je tournai la tête et, sur une chaise, Barty regardait dans le vide, ses petites rides, formant, dans l'ombre, comme un faible sourire j'ouvris la porte.

Les bras ballants, je pressai ma langue contre mes dents... et avançai jusqu'à la table où les deux m'attendaient.

\- « Tada.. » dis-je avec un sourire un peu gêné les deux se retournèrent me regardèrent des pieds à la tête mais ne dirent rien... aucune expression... rien... je sentais mon cœur accélérer et, pour éviter à mes mains de se contracter, je me mordis la langue...

\- « Bon, je m'incline frérot avec une couleur comme ça, j'aurais jamais besoin de lunettes pour voir ses yeux. » complimenta George d'un air théâtral je ne pus réprimer un sourire, soulagée. « Allez, tourne un peu qu'on voit ! » demanda-t-il en se tournant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues et tournai sur moi-même lentement et certainement avec l'élégance d'un troll unijambiste mais ils souriaient encore plus.

\- « Ça te va mieux que celle du bal. » lança Fred après quelques secondes, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. « t'avais l'air coincée dedans... » rit-il, sans doute en se souvenant de ma démarche gauche... maudite tenue !

\- « Bah, elle devait pas l'être tant que ça ! » rit George en se penchant en avant. « Après tout, elle a survécu à mes pieds ! »

Le souvenir des pieds-cognards de George me revint en tête et, je ne sus pas trop si je devais en rire ou me pincer les sinus... mais eux en avaient tellement ri que j'avais un moment eu peur qu'ils ne s'étouffent.

\- « Ah.. » dit-il en essuyant une larme de son yeux. « j'suis pas près d'oublier... »

\- « A-alors, elle te plaît ? » demanda Fred quand sa respiration se fut un peu calmée. Joyeusement, j'allai je contournai George et m'arrêtai devant la table, entre les deux.

\- « Merci George- » dis-je en plantant un baiser sur sa joue. « Elle est magnifique, merci Fred. » lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Ah mince ! Le repas ! » m'exclamai-je quand mon regard alla vers la casserole et les légumes que j'avais commencé à couper.

\- « Attends, j'vais t'aider. » dit George en transplanant à côté de moi dans un craquement sonore. « Eh Freddie tu viens aider ? » lança-t-il en regardant vers la table il ne répondit pas. Inquiète, je me retournai et vis Fred se tenir la joue, l'air totalement médusé..

\- « Il va bien ? »

\- « Oh, t'inquiètes, ça m'a fait ça aussi la première fois. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Secouant la tête lentement, je m'affairai à faire réchauffer le ragoût pendant que George mettait la table et, quand nous passâmes enfin à table, Fred sembla avoir repris un peu de consistance. Cependant, je dus finir mon assiette assez vite car il était déjà dix heures et Barty n'était toujours pas couché.

\- « T'en fais pas, Fred va faire la vaisselle. » dit George en plaçant les trois assiettes et tous les couverts dans l'évier. Tranquillisée, je retournai dans la chambre, changeait de tenue en pliant soigneusement la nouvelle, amenai Barty dans la salle de bain, lui brossai les dents, le changeai puis sortis et le mis dans son lit avant d'aller moi-même me coucher.

Les jours passèrent et, de plus en plus, le magasin se transforma en point de ralliement pour tous les élèves qui trouvaient leurs vacances moroses. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre... au moins les garçons étaient là pour parler aux clients pendant que je m'occupais du stock, des commandes et nouveaux produits. D'ailleurs, George avait eu une très bonne idée en plaçant les objets les plus brillants et remuants en vitrine... Quand à la pancarte des 'Pousse -rikiki'... je venais à peine de la placer que des gens avait afflué pour en acheter.

'Quand je pense que les Moldus font la queue à la pharmacie pour des laxatifs...' me dis-je en étiquetant les différentes bouteilles de philtre de rêve éveillé. Une potion fantastique, un peu comme une drogue douce... mais malgré les mines réjouies de ceux qui l'avaient utilisé, de l'extérieur ils avaient l'air... uhm... plus qu'absents...

\- « Uhm, e-excusez-moi ? » appela soudainement une voix un peu rauque surprise, je me retournai et vis devant moi un homme au sourire fatigué et des yeux affreusement cernés.

\- « Oui ? » demandai-je en reposant mes fioles. « que puis pour vous ? »

\- « Et bien.. j'ai vu que vous vendiez des pendus réutilisables... mais il n'y a pas de prix... »

\- « Oh ! » m'étonnai-je. « Attendez, je vais vérifier. » dis-je en attirant la liste des produits et prix à moi. « Alors voyons voir... pendu... pendu... pendu... Ah ! C'est dix Gallions. » dis-je en relevant la tête de ma liste l'homme sembla un peu gêné mais sourit tout de même.

\- « Je vous l'achète. » annonça-t-il.

\- « Bien, alors passons à la caisse je vous prie. » dis-je en sortant de la réserve l'homme me donna le pendule et derrière le comptoir, j'ouvris la caisse. « C'est pour quelqu'un ? » demandai-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- « Oui, ma fille passe ses BUSEs cette année, » expliqua-t-il. « mais elle est tellement angoissée, j'espère que ça l'aidera pour ses révisions... alors j'ai pensé que pour son anniversaire, on pouvait faire un extra.. » dit-il en se grattant sa barbe de quelques jours. Je continuai à l'écouter pendant que, le pendule glissait dans un carton que je recouvrait de papier cadeau aux couleurs chatoyantes.

\- « Et voilà pour vous. » dis-je en posant le pendule sur le comptoir, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Merci beaucoup. » dit-il en le faisant léviter. « Vous savez, je vous envie un peu rien qu'avoir du travail c'est fantastique. » murmura-t-il un peu mélancolique. « Mais bon, faut jamais baisser les bras allez, merci encore et ne l'oubliez pas cette semaine, » dit-il en s'éloignant. « elle arrive toujours quand on le souhaite le moins. » ajouta-t-il en montrant vaguement le ciel du doigt.

Un peu surprise par ses paroles, je le regardai s'en aller et constatai que, sur son chemin, les gens avaient tendance à lui jeter les mêmes regards craintifs ou hésitants. Lentement, je sortis de la salle principale et retournai dans la réserve où, d'un pas de plus en plus rapide, je me précipitai vers le calendrier que nous avions c'était pour la semaine prochaine.

\- « Liz on a un- ça va pas ? » demanda la voix d'un des jumeaux.

\- « Ça va... » répondis-je en poussant des cheveux de devant mes yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. ? » demandai-je en me tournant vers lui en forçant un sourire.

\- « Des employés du ministères veulent voir les chapeaux bouclier tu peux t'en occuper ? » demanda Fred après quelques secondes de silence.

\- « Bien sûr. » répondis-je en le suivant dans l'arrière boutique. Là, se trouvaient trois hommes en costume à l'air horriblement suffisants... un Percy en triple, en somme.

\- « Bien Messieurs, je vous laisse en de bonnes mains. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- « Bien, » dis-je lorsqu'il fut sorti. « si vous voulez bien me suivre. » dis-je en passant devant eux. Je les emmenai un peu plus loin et, en passant pris un caisse de chapeaux bouclier et allai dans un endroit un peu plus dégagé. « Le concept, » commençai-je en ouvrant la boîte. « est très simple le simple port de se chapeau permet d'être durablement à l'abri des sortilèges mineurs à modérés. » expliquai-je mais les trois se regardèrent pas totalement convaincus.

\- « Pourriez-vous nous faire une démonstration ? » demanda l'un d'eux en faisant un geste évasif vers le chapeau que je tenais dans les mains.

\- « Bien sûr. » dis-je en enfilant le chapeau sur ma tête et en posant ma baguette sur une caisse loin de moi avant de me reculer un peu. « Je vous en prie, jetez-moi un sort. » dis-je confiante.

Un peu hésitant, le plus jeune d'entre eu avança, sa baguette pointée sur moi.

\- « Stupéfix ! » prononça-t-il avec peu de conviction par réflexe, je sentis mes mains se refermer sur elles-mêmes, mais, quand le sort arriva sur moi, il ricocha et toucha un mur. Tous les trois semblèrent abasourdis et se mirent à parler ensembles.

\- « Voulez-vous essayer ? » demandai-je en revenant vers eux le jeune accepta et, un autre, d'une cinquantaine d'années lui lança un Immobilus mais ce même sort ricocha sur une caisse.

\- « Eh bien, » commença le troisième en écrivant quelque chose sur son carnet. « Nous vous remercions de votre accueil et, attendez-vous à recevoir un bon de commende dans les prochains jours. » dit-il avant de me tendre la main je la serrai puis ils partirent, mais le jeune me vis le jeune me lancer un dernier regard... Ma langue passa furieusement sur ma lèvre je n'avais pourtant rien d'un loup-garou, bon sang !

Ce soir là, j'attendis que les Jumeaux aient fini de mettre la recette du jour en sûreté pour leur faire part d'un problème de taille.

\- « Ah~ ça c'est une bonne journée ! » dit George en s'affalant sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- « Ouais, beau travail Lizzy. » dit Fred en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. « Les types du ministère avaient l'air ravis ! Qu'est-ce qui a ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant au dessus de mon épaule.

\- « Je pense qu'on devrait prendre une personne en plus pour servir les clients. » répondis-je en décollant mes mains jointes de devant ma bouche.

\- « Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant juste à côté de moi.

\- « Je fais peur aux clients. » répondis-je sans les yeux toujours fixé sur le mur en face de moi.

\- « Toi ? Tu- attends, je t'ai vu parler à ce type là il avait pas l'air effr- »

\- « C'était un loup-garou ! » m'exclamai-je en me tournant brusquement vers lui. « Et il croyait que j'en était un aussi ! » murmurai-je en rebaissant la tête. « Les autres clients me fuis... » soupirai-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

\- « Eh... » murmura-t-il en passant une main autour de mes épaules. « Tu ressembles pas à un loup-garou... ou alors t'as un bon épilatoire. » rit-il mais je n'avais pas le cœur à ça.

\- « Prenez quelqu'un d'autre pour le travail en salle. » coupai-je en me levant puis allai dans la chambre pour m'occuper de Barty. S'il y avait bien un endroit et une chose qui me calmait, c'était passer du temps avec lui.


	41. Chapter 41

Le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin et, dans l'arrière boutique, les chapeaux bouclier se vendaient comme des petits-pains... d'ailleurs, pour plus de variété, nous avions décider de diversifier un peu la gamme et faire des cape et gants bouclier en plus.

Comme nouveauté, nous avions également reçu nos première commandes de Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée trois jours qu'on attendait son arrivée du Pérou...

Et enfin, pour notre plus grand plaisir Fudge quitta son poste de Ministre de la Magie.

 _SCRIMGEOUR SUCCÈDE À FUDGE_

 _Rufus Scrimgeour, ancien directeur du Bureau des Aurors au Département de la justice magique, a succédé à Cornélius Fudge comme ministre de la Magie._

 _Cette nomination a été accueillie avec enthousiasme par la communauté des sorciers, bien que des rumeurs de désaccord entre le nouveau ministre et Albus Dumbledore, récemment rétabli à son poste de président-sorcier du Magenmagot, aient commencé à se répandre quelques heures seulement après l'entrée en fonction de Scrimgeour._

 _Les représentants de Scrimgeour ont reconnu qu'il avait rencontré Dumbledore tout de suite après la passation de pouvoirs mais n'ont pas voulu révéler les sujets abordés au cours de leur conversation._

\- « Un peu de nouveauté nous fera pas de mal... » dit George en feuilletant le journal. « Ce Scrimgeour pourra pas faire pire que Fudge... »

\- « En parlant de ça » dis-je en ouvrant un nouveau journal. « écoutez ça « Pour des raisons évidentes, le ministère ne donnera pas les détails de ce nouveau plan de sécurité particulièrement rigoureux », a déclaré le ministre. Un membre du cabinet a cependant confirmé que les nouvelles dispositions comportaient des sortilèges et enchantements de défense, un ensemble complexe de contre-maléfices et la constitution d'une petite unité d'Aurors qui auront pour seule mission la protection de l'école Poudlard. »

\- « Attend, ils nous avaient pas envoyé une tortionnaire l'année dernière ? » fit remarquer Fred en rangeant la vaisselle.

\- « Eh, c'est comme quand Potter est passé du 'cinglé' au 'survivant'... » dis-je en relisant l'article. « Ils s'attendent à ce que tout le monde aie une mémoire à court terme. Mh ? » m'étonnai-je quand mon regard se posa sur une brochure violette.

 _Publié par le ministère de la Magie_

 _COMMENT PROTÉGER VOTRE MAISON_

 _ET VOTRE FAMILLE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL_

 _La communauté des sorciers se trouve actuellement sous la menace d'une organisation qui se fait appeler les Mangemorts. Le respect des conseils élémentaires de sécurité qui vous sont donnés ci-dessous vous aidera à vous protéger, vous, votre famille et votre maison contre d'éventuelles attaques._

 _1) Il est recommandé de ne pas laisser sa maison vide._

 _Des précautions particulières doivent être prises la nuit. Chaque fois que cela est possible, essayez de rentrer chez vous avant la tombée du jour._

 _3) Vérifiez les dispositifs de sécurité autour de votre maison en vous assurant que tous les membres de votre famille connaissent les mesures d'urgence à prendre en cas de besoin, telles que le sortilège de Désillusion, le charme du Bouclier et, si vous avez des enfants mineurs, le transplanage d'escorte._

 _4) Déterminez des mesures de vérification particulières avec les membres de votre famille et vos amis proches afin de détecter les Mangemorts qui tenteraient de se faire passer pour eux à l'aide de Polynectar (voir page 2)._

 _5) Si vous avez l'impression qu'un membre de votre famille, un collègue, un ami ou un voisin se comporte d'une étrange manière, appelez aussitôt la Brigade de police magique. Il se peut qu'il ait été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium (voir page 4)._

 _6) Si la Marque des Ténèbres apparaît au-dessus d'une habitation ou de tout autre bâtiment, N'Y PÉNÉTREZ PAS et contactez immédiatement le Bureau des Aurors._

 _7) Selon certains témoignages non confirmés, des Mangemorts auraient recours à des Inferi (voir page 10). Si vous voyez un Inferius ou si vous vous trouvez confronté à l'un d'eux, signalez-le IMMÉDIATEMENT au ministère._

\- « Par contre, ils ont pas donné d'instructions pour ceux qui ont un Mangemort de compagnie » rit George en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Barty.

\- « On devrait le clouer sur la vitrine au moins il servirait à quelque chose... »

\- « Fred ! » menaçai-je en posant la brochure haussant les épaules, il se contenta de ranger les couverts et partit dans le bureau.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? » demandai-je en le regardant disparaître derrière la porte.

\- « Ah ? Mauvaise journée je suppose... il s'est attrapé avec un client... » répondit George

\- « Quoi ?! » m'exclamai-je. « M- c'était quelque chose d'important au moins ? »

\- « De son point de vue ou de celui d'un manager ? » demanda George en tournant sa tête vers moi les sourcils levés, je sentis mes doigts se resserrer sur la table.

\- « De celui d'un manager. » dis-je en me levant, la voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

\- « Une cliente a demandé à ce qu'on te renvoie. » répondit-il la mine sombre. « On lui a dit que tu étais aussi propriétaire... mais elle voulait rien savoir- »

\- « Vous avez posté les annonces ? » demandai-je en me rapprochant, les poings serrés il baissa la tête.

\- « Tu sais très bien que Fred veut pas en entendre parler... » dit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- « Mais on vient de s'implanter on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des clients ou avoir une mauvaise publicité ! » m'exclamai-je avant de baisser un peu le ton. « Je vais lui parler. » annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers le bureau.

\- Liz.. » appela George mais je ne l'écoutai pas et, décidée, je rejoignis Fred qui était assis devant une multitude de papiers.

\- « Fred. » appelai-je en passant sur sa gauche.

\- « J'suis désolé de m'être emporté avec lui- »

\- « C'est pas de Barty dont je veux parler. » dis-je en croisant mes bras, les yeux fermés. « Je ne veux plus que tu t'emportes avec des clients. »

Il s'arrêta d'écrire et se laissa aller en avant, la tête entre ses mains puis, un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « Tu sais pas ce qu'el- »

\- « George m'a racontée. » coupai-je en m'appuyant contre le bureau. « Et ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » ajoutai-je en fermant les yeux.

\- « Pas la peine ?! Cette vieille mégère m'a menacé de nous mettre le Ministère sur le dos si je ne te renvoyais pas ! Et toi tu trouves que ce n'est pas grave !? » s'exclama-t-il en redressant brusquement la tête, le visage rougeâtre derrière ses taches de rousseurs.

\- « Mais il te suffit d'employer quelqu'un à ma place ! » pointai-je agacée.

\- « C'est hors de question ! » rugit-il en se levant. « Je vais pas prendre quelqu'un qui n'y connaît rien alors que tu es parfaitement capable- »

\- « Les clients me fuient ! »

\- « Et alors ?! Pour dix qui te fuient il y a tous les autres ! » rétorqua-t-il.

\- « Mais réfléchis, par Merlin ! On est nouveaux sur le marché on peut pas se permettre d'avoir une mauvaise réputation ! Le bouche-à-oreille c'est important ! » répliquai-je en me redressant les yeux fixés sur les siens.

\- « Mais tu n'es pas un loup-garou et même si t'en était un tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal ! Tu souris à tous les clients, tu ne lèves jamais la voix- Je refuse de te mettre dans l'ombre pour apaiser quelques abrutis ! Tu n'as pas à te cacher !» argumenta-t-il, sa voix légèrement plus douce..

\- « Alors tu vas mettre en péril la boutique dont vous rêvez tous les deux depuis des années juste parce que tu trouves que les gens sont injustes ?! Mais _Freddie_ , la _vie_ est injuste ! Et je ne compte pas laisser cet endroit faire faillite juste parce que 'je ne devrais pas avoir à me cacher pour quelque chose que je ne suis pas' ! » vociférai-je en restant sur mes positions.

Il baissa la tête silencieusement et se rassit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

\- « Tu peux pas me demander de laisser couler ça. » dit-il en relevant la tête. « C'est comme si tu me demandais de sourire à Malefoy après qu'il t'aie traité de ' _Sang de Bourbe_ '... » s'indigna-t-il en parlant avec ses mains. Soupirant, je décroisai les bras et avançai vers lui.

\- « Eh, tant que je vous aie avec moi, » dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « ça ne me dérange pas de rester un peu de côté. » ajoutai-je en laissant ma main glisser sur sa joue, un sourire aux lèvres.

Son visage semblait s'être figé et la chaleur que je sentais émaner de sa joue sembla s'être intensifiée. Inquiète, je l'observai un peu mieux et trouvai, dans ses yeux kaki, un air un peu apeuré que je ne lui connaissais pas. Plus bas, un spasme sous son œil attira mon regard sur les taches de rousseur qu'il avait soulevé... Soudain, un petit grincement arriva à mes oreilles et, baissant les yeux vers la source du bruit, je vis que sa mains était agrippée à l'accoudoir en bois au point de rendre ses jointures blanches. Mes yeux restèrent là quelques secondes et, dans un mouvement inattendu, ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus, tirant sur les muscles de ses bras pour s'avancer...

C'est alors que je sentis un souffle léger s'étaler sur mon front, surprise, je sentis les poils de mes bras se hérisser et, lentement, relevai la tête.

\- « Euh Lizzy, ton pote au regard vide, j'en fais qu- oi.. » appela George en arrivant dans la pièce. Immédiatement, je me relevai et, sur son visage, il y avait d'abord de la surprise puis, après quelque secondes un rictus s'étira sur son visage. « Bon, » dit-il en passant le seuil. « je viendrais pas voir la prochaine fois que j'entendrais crier. » rit-il en refermant la porte.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de réfléchir et, en quelques grandes enjambées, je me retrouvai devant la porte que j'ouvris presque à la volée et allai vers Barty qui était, en effet, toujours assis sur la même chaise heureusement pour moi, George devait être dans sa chambre.

\- « Tu sais, » ricana une voix sur ma droite. « si vous vouliez être seuls fallait juste me l'dire. »

Un peu trop rapidement, je tirai Barty hors de sa chaise et le soulevai presque pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain où je lui donnai sa toilette avant de lui mettre son pyjama.

Une fois ses dents brossées, je le fis se lever, sortis de la salle de bain avec lui et le mis au lit avant d'aller, moi-même me coucher, les yeux fixés sur le crépis du mur qui faisait face à mon lit.

Quelques jours plus tard, une femme du nom de Verity fut engagée et, malgré des débuts un peu bancales, elle parvint assez bien à s'adapter... même si l'entendre appeler les Jumeaux 'Messieurs Weasley' faisait vraiment bizarre... enfin, pour une fois depuis un moment, je pus me consacrer entièrement aux nouveaux produits que nous avions lancé mais aussi au développement de la gamme d'habits bouclier qui marchait bon train. Rien que le Ministère avait acheté cinq cent exemplaires pour leurs employés !

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun client ne parut effrayé... pas même inquiet... Bien sûr, ça ne me plaisait pas plus qu'autre chose... mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils perdent leur clientèle juste pour un malentendu qui ne pourrait jamais se résoudre...

\- « Liz, on monte. » annonça George de l'autre côté de la porte de la réserve reposant mes outils, je m'écartai de mon plan de travail, donnais à manger aux petites boules de fourrure qu'on élevait depuis quelques semaines et montai à l'étage.

Hésitante, je poussai la porte et, sans dire un mot, j'allai faire chauffer les restes de soupe à l'oignon puis partis chercher Barty que j'assis à la table. Là, je mis la table en attendant que la soupe soit chaude et, quand ce fut le cas, je les servis tous les trois, donnai à manger à Barty puis l'emmenai faire sa toilette et le mis au lit mais, quand je revins vers la cuisine, je me rendis compte qu'aucun des deux n'avaient touché à son assiette.

\- « On allait quand même pas te laisser manger seule. » dit George en esquissant un sourire j'en forçai un sur mon visage. Lentement, j'avançai vers la cuisinière, pris une assiette et me versai une louche avant de me mettre à table.

\- « ça doit être froid... » dis-je en regardant les deux assiette dont aucune fumé ne se dégageait.

\- « T'en fais pas. » dit Fred en pointant sa baguette sur son assiette je me raidis. Quand les deux eurent réchauffé leur soupe, nous commençâmes à manger... mais, tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose entrer en contact avec mon pied sous la table je laissai échapper ma cuillère.

Ma langue claqua contre mon palet et, rapidement, je me penchai pour la ramasser et me rendis compte que les pieds de Fred encadraient les miens.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et, rapidement, je remontai avec ma cuillère tout en repliant mes pieds sous ma chaise.

\- « Désolé. » murmura-t-il à l'autre bout de la table je baissai un peu plus ma tête vers ma soupe... mais je n'y avais même pas touché... en fait, je ne faisais que regarder les morceau d'oignon cuit flotter...

\- « J'vais m'coucher. » annonçai dans un murmure en prenant mon assiette avant de la vider dans la casserole, la laver et aller dans ma chambre. Là, je sentis mon visage s'empourprer avant qu'une sueur froide ne me coule le long de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos... La tête basse, j'entendis un chaise racler contre le sol et des pas lourds se diriger vers la pièce à côté.

\- « Bon bah, bon appétit. » entendis-je George dire de l'autre côté de la porte avant qu'une autre ne soit claquée.

Recroquevillée contre la porte, je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et, quand tous les bruits se turent, je sortis et allai faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse... je pouvais pas rester dans cet appartement avec tout ça... il me fallait de l'air...

 _Cling_

Surprise, je sursautai, ma baguette à la main ça venait de la droite. Silencieusement, je m'avançai dans cette direction il y avait des bruits de pas.

\- « Faites attention ! » aboya une voie rauque.

\- « Mais il est lourd le bougre ! » se plaignit une autre ça venait de chez Ollivander. Intriguée, je risquai un coup d'œil à travers la vitrine et, dans la faible lumière des réverbères, je parvins à voir une silhouette massive, montée sur des jambes épaisses mais longues et une tête très chevelue ma langue passa furieusement sur ma lèvre... je n'aimais pas du tout ce type...

Soudain, je vis sa tête pivoter vers les ombres au sol et, d'un coup, un éclair de lumière verte éclaira la pièce. Par réflexe, je me jetai sur le côté et, une fois me équilibre retrouvé, je me mis à sprinter Des Mangemorts !

Tout à coup, je sentis un froid glacial me prendre aux tripes 'Barty !' pensai-je en arrivant devant le local. Rapidement, je passai par l'arrière, rentrai par la fenêtre de la chambre que je partageais avec Barty et me précipitai vers ma commode.

\- « Où est-ce que j'l'ai mis... ? » m'énervai-je à voix basse avant de mettre la main sur ce que je cherchais ma réserve de Polynectar. Tout aussi rapidement, je débouchai deux fioles, m'approchai de Barty, lui coupai quelques cheveux et les mis dans l'une d'elle, puis pris de mes cheveux avant de les faire tomber dans l'autre. Sans attendre, je fis boire la potion avec mes cheveux à Barty puis, à mon tour, je bus celle avec les siens.

C'était répugnant, et j'avais l'impression d'avaler une grosse limace, mais je me forçai et, quelques secondes plus tard, je vis mes mains, jambes et bras s'agrandir. Serrée dans mes vêtements, je pris les siens et lui enfilai les miens avant de l'embarquer sur mon épaule Par Merlin heureusement que je l'avais fait travailler un peu ses muscles.

En coup de vent, j'embarquai mes cinq autres bouteilles de Polynectar avant de sortir de la chambre par la même fenêtre, la baguette entre les dents.

'Moins une..' me dis-je en descendant dans la rue. Du coin de l'œil, je vis une lumière rouge arriver sur moi et, me retournant, je lançai un Protego qui dévia le Stupéfix le type était devant moi.

\- « Toi... tu es le fils Croupton. » remarqua-t-il en s'approchant, ses yeux fixés sur Barty et les narines dilatées.

\- « Exact, Greyback. » répondis-je alors que ma langue passa sur ma lèvre. « Alors, une simple Née-Moldu te donne du fil à retordre ? » narguai-je, un rictus sur le visage. En vérité, je ne connaissais pas ce type... ou alors l'avais-je vu dans un journal... peut-être... « Ou peut-être as-tu pour intention de trahir le Maître une fois encore... ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils, ma baguette toujours pointée sur lui.

Ce type me donnait envie de vomir sur tous les aspects son regard, les grognements qu'il produisait presque constamment et pour finir, la très forte odeur de terre, sang et sueur qu'il dégageait.

\- « Greyback ! » appela soudainement une voix chuchotée sur notre gauche. « On a les baguettes ! » Pour seule réponse, il grogna en partit d'un pas lourd et menaçant mais je gardai la dernière impression pour moi.

\- « Fais la disparaître. » grogna-t-il quand il fut à environ cinq mètres de moi.

\- « Ne t'avises pas de me donner d'ordre, Greyback ! Lord Voldemort t'as peut-être pardonné... mais pas moi... » vociférai-je, ma langue passant furieusement sur ma lèvre de multiples fois il ne répondit rien, mais avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la nuit, un grognements sourd arriva jusqu'à moi.

Finalement seule dans la rue, je sentis cette sensation de froid se propager, au point de me donner la chair de poule...

'Je peux pas rester ici...' pensai-je en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre de ma chambre... Je ne savais pas pour ce type, mais s'il avait vu mon visage... alors je ne pouvais pas rester ici... et encore moins avec les Jumeaux...

Ma langue claqua contre mon palet et, prestement, je tournai les talons avant de me transformer puis, dans un battement d'ailes, je m'élevai dans le ciel nocturne et loin de Londres.


	42. Chapter 42

Le mois d'avril venait de pointer le bout de son nez et, déjà près de cinquante foyers m'ayant 'accueilli' avaient été détruits par les Détraqueurs, Mangemorts et sympathisants à la cause de Voldemort... J'avais, durant ma première année essayé de m'exiler loin, dans des endroits reculés... mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, la plupart des Détraqueurs se retrouvait toujours en ma présence.

C'était d'ailleurs de plus en plus difficile de fuir en ayant personne sous la main pour faire diversion alors, le temps d'apprendre à jeter un _Patronus_ suffisamment puissant, j'avais décidé de jouer les parasite. Je changeai de pays, de ville ou de région, passais devant des maisons habités... vérifiais leurs niveau de vie et le nombre de chambre puis, soumettais tous ses habitants à l'Imperium. Au final, c'était facile, utile et plutôt commode pour s'occuper de Barty tranquillement...

Mais les véritables ennuis arrivèrent lorsque je m'étais retirée en Bulgarie tout c'était bien passé et je m'étais déjà affairé à chercher une nouvelle famille à utiliser... mais quand j'arrivai dans le village, je ne vis que des cadavres dont certains se déplaçaient encore je sus plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'Inferi.

Blafards, squelettiques avec des yeux vitreux, je ravivai leurs couleurs en lançant mon Feudeymon sur eux. Aucun d'eux ne cria, car il ne pouvaient le ressentir, mais les multiples serpents qui s'échappaient des flammes les encerclaient, les enserraient et finalement, les réduire tous en cendres fumantes. Inutile de dire que je dus prendre sur moi et retrouver Barty le plus vite possible avant d'aller me cacher autre part... mais, plus l'année avançait, plus j'avais l'impression que les 'Mangemorts' qu'on m'envoyait étaient du menu fretin... ça en devait insultant !

Je ne tenais plus le compte de ceux qui étaient morts... vingt, cinquante... cent... que ce soit indirectement où intentionnel, qu'ils aie succombé à la déflagration d'un Feudeymon ou d'un Avada Kedavra, qu'ils aie étaient innocent ou non... je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire une liste j'avais mieux à faire.

 _Morsmordre_

prononçai-je en pointant ma baguette vers le ciel au dessus de la maison dont j'avais décimé les habitants. Quand la marque verte apparut, ma langue passa joyeusement sur ma lèvre et, satisfaite de mon camouflage, je retournai à l'intérieur où Barty attendait. C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour me débarrasser des plus nuisibles et des Détraqueurs qui, pensant que la place avait déjà été vidée, ne s'approchaient pas.

La maison était en bon état malgré les cadavres au regard vide et fixe qui jonchaient le sol, mais au moins, leur garde manger était plein. Doucement, je mis Barty à table, fis chauffer la soupe que les membres de la famille avaient commencé à faire chauffer puis la lui fis manger avant de le mettre au lit. Pendant ce temps là, je restai assise sur une chaise devant le lit, surveillant tout en mangeant, écoutant le moindre bruit qui résonnait dans le noir... mais il n'y avait que de petits animaux qui rôdaient, attirés par l'odeur de nourriture.

Les yeux lourds, je sentis cette maudite fatigue prendre le dessus et fermer mes yeux.

 _Cric_

Immédiatement, je me retournai, baguette pointée vers la fenêtre, mais rien ne bougea. Rapidement, je passai en Sombral et, attentive, je scrutai l'obscurité... mais il n'y avait toujours rien en vue... Rassurée mais toujours sur mes gardes, je retournai à ma forme humaine.

 _Cling_

Surprise, mes yeux pivotèrent immédiatement vers le sol où un médaillon brisé en deux se trouvait.

 _Kof kof kof_

Les yeux grand ouverts, je me retournai... lentement... ma mains tremblait, mes doigts se resserrèrent sur les imperfections du manche de bois brut et...

\- « J'ai... vraiment parié sur le bon cheval... » rit-il, ses yeux marrons fixés sur mon visage. Figée sur place, je ne savais quoi dire... je ne savais même pas quoi penser. Il... le Détraqueur lui avait... il lui avait pris... C'était impossible ! J'avais dû m'endormir ! Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar ! « Tu sais... tu m'as presque fait peur quand tu m'as laissé à la merci de ce Détraqueur... » grogna-t-il en passant ses deux jambes au pied du lit. « Tu m'as même fait douter de la puissance de mon Horcruxe... » ajouta-t-il en se levant lentement, les yeux toujours en contact avec les miens je reculai d'un pas.

Debout devant le lit, il sembla regarder ses mains puis, passa l'une d'elle sur son visage, sentant sa mâchoire et son menton sa langue passa sur sa lèvre lorsqu'un ricanement remonta de sa gorge.

\- « J'étais entre de bonnes mains... »

Lentement, je sentis ma vision s'embuer et mes ongles pénétrer dans la chair de mes paumes...

\- « Certaines habitudes ne changent pas... » rit-il avant de m'attraper le bras et le tirer vers lui. À ce moment, il s'arrêta et tourna ma main pour en voir son dos un rictus apparut. « Mais tant de dévouement vaut bien la plus haute distinction... » sourit-il en relevant rapidement la manche sur mon avant-bras gauche avant de passer son pouce sur toute sa longueur.

Tremblante, je retrouvais tout ce que j'avais perdu, me souvenais de tous les moments où j'aurais désiré faire une chose, mais avais fait l'opposée, toutes les fois où j'avais fui alors que j'aurais dû rester, toutes les fois où j'avais eu l'occasion d'avoir une vie normale...

\- « Il n'y a rien à craindre une Née-Moldu aussi loyale n'aura rien à redouter... » murmura-t-il en laissant sa main gauche se rapprocher de ma main droite. « Nous serrons accueillis en héros... »

 _Crac_

Les os de mes doigts craquèrent en entrant en contact avec sa mâchoire, mais c'est avec satisfaction que je le vis tomber à terre, complètement sonné avec une profonde coupure sur la pommette.

\- « Il n'y a pas de nous ! » vociférai-je, ma main droite toujours broyée. « Il n'y en a jamais eu et n'y en aura jamais et certainement pas avec l'inclusion de Voldemort ! » criai-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui.

\- « Je- ne serais... pas si ca-tégorique... » grogna-t-il en redressant faible la tête du sol. « Il y a -toujours- eu un 'nous'... et aucuns... de ces rouquins... ne changera ça... » haleta-t-il un rictus aux lèvres, son tic toujours présent. « Sinon pourquoi- l'Horcruxe aurait- synchronisé si- souvent... ? » fit-il remarquer en s'aidant du lit je voulus resserrer mes doigts sur ma baguette, mais une douleur aiguë m'en empêcha.

\- « Ferme-là ! Endoloris ! » rugis-je. Dans un cri atroce, Barty tomba à genoux, se contorsionna de douleur mais, sur son visage, je voyais toujours ce même sourire dément ! Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, ses mains se crispèrent sur le plancher, mais ce maudit rictus...

J'abaissai ma baguette, la mâchoire contractée... si la douleur physique ne lui faisait rien...

\- « Ah.. aha haha... Tu vas me tuer c'est ça..? » rit-il en levant ses yeux vers moi. « Allez... tu ne feras que me donner raison. » ajouta-t-il, les mèches couleur paille cachant une partie de son visage.

\- « Non. » répondis-je simplement.

 _Incarcerem_

pensai-je avant que, du bout de ma baguette, des cordes ne soient projetées et n'encerclent Barty.

\- « Je ne vais pas te tuer... » dis-je en me penchant devant lui, ma main gauche dans ses cheveux je les agrippai et tirai sa tête d'un coup en arrière. « Mais je vais te faire souffrir... je vais t'arracher ce que tu as de plus précieux... » menaçai-je en un murmure, un sourire mauvais sur mon visage un ricanement guttural échappa de sa gorge.

\- « J'aimerais te voir essayer... » murmura-t-il à son tour.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas, je ferais en sorte que tu sois aux premières loges. » ajoutai-je avant de me redresser et, finalement, changeai ma baguette de main pour lancer un Episkey.

 _Stupefix_

murmurai-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui. D'un coup, son visage contracté en un rictus amusé, ce relâcha... soupirant, je le soulevai, sortis de la maison avec lui sur le dos et, dans un battement d'ailes, je m'envolai vers Londres avec lui sur le dos.

L'air était froid et, plus je m'approchais des villes, plus je sentais l'odeur de brûlé m'emplir les naseaux... mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter maintenant. J'avais passé deux jours en vole, j'avais faim, froid, soif... mais je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque le chemin de Traverse serait en vue.

J'arrivai la nuit dans la coure arrière du Chaudron Baveur, l'endroit était vide, tout comme les rues du Chemin de Traverse... rapidement, j'allai chez Barjow, il n'y avait que chez lui que je trouverais du Polynectar. De mon point de vue, l'époque où les rue du Chemin de Traverse avait eu l'air enchantée et merveilleuse était révolue des habitation avaient été détruites, brûlées, tachées... même le toit de Gringotts avait subit de lourds dégâts.

Très rapidement, je me dirigeai vers l'Allée des Embrumes et reniflai l'air alentour pour voir quelles étaient les odeurs les plus fortes et donc les plus récentes il n'y avait que celle de Barjow... et de la peur.

Je retournai à ma forme humaine puis, avec Barty sur le dos, j'entrais dans la boutique, faisant au passage tinter la clochette à l'entrée.

\- « Barjow ! » appelai-je mais personne ne répondit. Ma langue claqua contre mon palet trouillard !

 _Accio Barjow_

prononçai-je. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits inquiétant dans l'escalier et, d'un coup, le vieil homme s'étala sur le sol, tremblant, sanglotant.

\- « Ma jambe ! » gémit-il en tentant de se redresser sur ses quatre membres.

\- « Donnez-moi tout votre Polynectar je paierai lorsque Voldemort sera mort. » dis-je en lui lançant un Episkey sur la jambe. Dans un 'crac' sonore, l'angle étrange de sa jambe se corrigea, le forçant une fois de plus au sol. « MAINTENANT ! » tonnai-je.

\- « T-tout d-de suite. » balbutia-t-il en se levant les membres encore faibles.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demandai-je mon ton toujours aussi cassant ce type était trop lent.

\- « Un dragon, dans Gringotts, beaucoup ont fui... et Poudlard, les Mangemorts ont prit » grogna-t-il avant de soulever une lourde malle sur la table. « Poudlard mais il y a une guerre qui se prépare... ils l'ont dit. » débita-t-il en formant le code permettant de l'ouvrir. « à minuit, ils doivent lui livrer Potter... sinon ils seront tous tués. » ajouta-t-il en me remettant trois grande flasque dégageant chacune une odeur très prononcée de sisymbre mon regard alla vers l'horloge au fond de la boutique.

 _Onze heures trente_

\- « Bien je vous enverrai votre dû par chouette. » dis-je en tournant les talons, Barty toujours sur mon dos.

\- « M-mais vous n'allez p- »

\- « Je ne manquerais la mort de cette enflure pour rien au monde ! » coupais-je avec un sourire avant de sortir de la boutique et prendre, une fois de plus mon envol il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Forçant sur mes ailes, je parvins à Poudlard en environ une heure. De loin, je vis que le combat avait déjà commencé, alors, reprenant ma forme humaine, je bus une gorgée de Polynectar et tentai de réduire Barty ça fonctionna.

Pas plus grand que la figurine de mini-Krum, je glissai le Barty miniature dans la poche de mon manteau et partis immédiatement vers le château. Là, une vision d'horreur apparut devant mes yeux du feu, des explosions, des Acromentules, géants... et, à en jugé l'odeur, des loups-garou... et des morts... beaucoup de morts...

'Les garçons !' pensai-je avant de foncer en piquet vers le château. Là, cependant, j'entendis, vers le septième étage une voix familière l'un des Jumeaux ! Immédiatement, je me précipitai là-bas, défonçant une fenêtre au passage et galopant dans les couloirs pour gagner du temps avant de reprendre ma forme humaine.

 _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss_

Soudain devant moi, une Acromentule se laissa tomber du plafond

 _Avada Kedavra_

criai-je ma baguette pointée sur elle un éclair vert la toucha de plein fouet et, les pattes recroquevillées, elle s'affala sur le dos. Continuant sur ma lancé, j'arpentai les couloirs à la recherche de cette voix.

\- « Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour ! » s'exclama-t-elle et, passant le couloir, je vis, un peu plus loin Fred et Percy, debout avec deux Mangemorts à leurs pieds. « Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu… »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis un homme masqué pointer le mur de sa baguette 'Bombarda Maxima'

 _Immobulus !_

Criai-je en pointant ma baguette vers les décombres plusieurs s'arrêtèrent dans leur course procurant une petite protection contre le souffle de l'explosion.

Dans une avalanche de poussière et de décombres ainsi que de poutres, la façade extérieur du château fut partiellement détruite, laissant entrer un vent glacial pour la saison. Morte d'inquiétude, j'escaladai les gravas le plus vite possible-

 _Partons d'ici ! MAINTENANT !_

Hurla Potter devant moi. Immédiatement, je relevai la tête et vis au loin Potter et compagnie ainsi que Percy emmener le corps de Fred.

\- « Non ! » hurlai-je en accélérant d'autant plus mais, en passant devant la brèche, je dus éviter pas moins de sept sorts de Stupéfixion qui ricochèrent pour la plupart sur mes sortilèges du Bouclier. Mais, quand j'arrivai au bout du couloir, je ne vis que des groupes d'élèves courir en tous sens.

 _ **ROOKWOOD !**_

Rugis soudainement la voix de Percy. Suivant la source de cette voix, je me retrouvai à un carrefour mais aucune trace de Fred. Affolée, je pri ma forme de Sombral et traquai son odeur... n'importe quoi... même ça voix ! Quelque chose !

Soudain, je perçu une odeur un peu plus loin et, passant derrière un portrait, je vis, couché dans un coin très sombre, son corps inerte.

\- « Fred ! » cria-je en me précipitant vers lui sous forme humaine. « Fred ! Fred tu m'entends ?! » criai-je en me précipitant par terre, juste à côté de lui mais il ne répondis pas. Terrifiée, je calai ma tête au niveau de son cœur, priant d'entendre quelque chose... mais rien.

 _Revigor_

prononçai-je en pointant ma baguette sur son torse.

\- « Allez, Freddie ! » implorai-je en De suite après, je plaquai mon oreille contre son cœur une fois de plus..

 _Boum... b-boum..._

C'était faible, trop faible et irrégulier !

 _Revigor_

prononçai-je pour être sûre que les sorts soient assez puissants comme avant, je plaquai ma tête contre son torse.

 _Boum-boum, boum-boum,_

Relevant la tête, je sortis fébrilement mon poudrier de ma poche et plaçai le côté miroir devant sa bouche puis le retournai pour regarder il y avait de la buée. Les larmes aux yeux, un sourire incrédule se dessina sur mon visage et, du coin de ma manche, j'essuyai mes yeux quand des gémissements faibles arrivèrent jusqu'à moi.

Soulevant légèrement sa tête, je jetai un sort de coussinage sur le sol puis reposai sa tête dessus. Ses yeux commencèrent à bouger derrière ses paupières puis, après quelques secondes, ils s'ouvrirent.

\- « Hey ! » dis-je avec un sourire

 _Crac_

Son poing s'écrasa sur mon nez qui se brisa.

\- « Salop ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de Liz ?! » hurla-t-il en m'agrippant par le col, ses yeux kakis plantés dans les miens avec une expression de rage intense. Agrippant mon nez ensanglanté d'une main, je me lançai un Episkey qui, dans un autre 'crac' douloureux, me remis le tout en place.

\- « T'y es- pas allé- de main morte.. » remarquai-je d'une voix nasillarde.

\- « Réponds-moi ! » rugis-t-il en se levant partiellement, m'obligeant à avoir la tête penchée en arrière.

\- « C'est moi Liz... Polynectar... » répondis-je avec difficulté.

\- « C'est ça ! Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est vrai ?! » vociféra-t-il en se rapprochant.

\- « Polynectar arrête de faire effet après une heure... » dis-je en abaissant ma baguette. « Je n'ai plus que cinq minutes avant la fin. » murmurai-je, un sourire sur le visage il me repoussa et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce... donc à trois mètres de moi...

\- « Je vais garder ça. » dit-il en faisant tourner ma baguette entre ses doigts je ne dis rien et restai à la même place... réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais dire... aux excuses que je pourrais lui faire...

Soudain, une patte velue transperça le portrait et, dans une accumulation de cris et sifflements agressifs, je me rendis compte qu'encore plus d'Acromentules avaient débarqué.

\- « Fred ! » appelai-je en me levant rapidement. « Détruis ce mur ! » dis-je en pointant vers l'extérieur.

\- « Ne me donne pa- »

\- « Dépêches-toi ! » hurlai-je en regardant les huit yeux noirs et brillant apparaître à travers les morceaux de la toile qui constituai le passage. Hésitant, il lança un Bombarda maxima sur le mur la première araignée entra. Sur le champ, je le soulevai et sautai avec lui dans le vide avant de me transformer.

Là, je me lançai aller en piquet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur mon dos puis, quand il tira sur ma crinière, j'ouvris mes ailes et slalomai entre les sorts, tours et projectiles en tout genre. Mais, d'un coup, je reçu un sort de plein fouet. Je sentis un liquide chaud couleur sur mon torse et, incertaine quand à mon état, je décidai de retourner dans un couloir le plus rapidement possible. Là, je tentai de me poser en forçant sur mes ailes pour laisser le temps à Fred de sauter de mon dos uniquement pour m'effondrer sur le sol après.

\- « Liz ! » cria-t-il en s'approchant, une main sur mon épaule. Avec ce qu'il me restait de concentration, je repris ma forme humaine.

\- « B-baguette... » demandai-je en lui présentant ma main. Rapidement, il me la donna et, grâce à un Vulnera Sanentur, je parvins à soigner ma plaie tout en faisant retourner mon sang dans mon corps. « Bon, en avant ! » dis-je en me relevant immédiatement mais Fred sembla être bloqué sur le sol, les yeux levé vers moi. « On discutera après ! Allez viens ! » dis-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Tous les deux, nous descendîmes vers le Hall tout en nous débarrassant des Mangemorts et créatures qui nous suivaient mais tout à coup, la vieille McGonagall arriva devant nous, les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules et une coupure sur la joue.

\- « Mademoiselle Smithen ?! » s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux ronds avant de froncer les sourcils. « Venez tous les deux. » ordonna-t-elle sans attendre nous la suivîmes et, arrivés devant un trou dans le mur, nous nous rendîmes compte de ce pourquoi elle nous avait fait venir les Détraqueurs arrivaient. « Vous savez lancer un Patronus ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- « Oui, mais j'ai pas- »

\- « Prends la mienne. » dis-je rapidement en lui mettant ma baguette entre les mains.

\- « Mais t- »

\- « Discutes pas penses à quelque chose d'heureux. » dis-je en regardant le ciel se faire envahir par les silhouettes noires et encapuchonnées. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » m'exclamai-je en voyant de simple volutes de fumé s'échapper de l'extrémité de la baguette.

\- « J-j'arrive pas à penser à un truc heureux... » grogna-t-il en réessayant plusieurs fois. Laissant mes yeux faire des allés-retours successifs entre lui et les créatures qui approchaient, je décidai de prendre les choses en mains. Agrippant son col, je lui fis baisser la tête vers moi et, au moment où je rencontrai son regard, je me raidis. J'avais l'impression d'être deux ans plus tôt... dans le bureau... avec ses yeux plantés sur les miens... J'hésitais... mon cœur battait à tout rompre mais il fallait y aller... Je sentais déjà l'air autour de moi se refroidir et le sentiment de bonheur disparaître.

Fermant les yeux, je déposai prestement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne savais pas s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou fermés comme moi mais, quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis une main passer derrière ma nuque, déclenchant, à cet endroit, une sensation de chaleur intense et des frissons incontrôlables.

 _-Hum, hum-_

Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux et vis le regard désapprobateur de McGonagall. À contrecœur, je repoussai doucement Fred... mais avec suffisamment de force pour qu'il lâche prise.

\- « Bon, maintenant tu- hey ! Faut _penser_ à quelque chose de joyeux ! Pas juste _être_ joyeux ! » réprimandai-je, le visage en feu un sourire niais aux lèvres, il pointa sa baguette vers le ciel, prononça la formule et, de l'extrémité de sa baguette, sortis un Sombral ?

\- « Et vous Smithen ? » insista le McGonagall.

\- « Ah, eh je sais pas lancer ce sort... » murmurai-je en me penchant au dessus du bord des centaines d'Acromentules se précipitaient vers le château. « Mais je peux vous débarrasser de ses araignées... »

Mais il me fallait une baguette pour ça...

\- « Bon, attendez-moi là je reviens. » dis-je en prenant une gorgée de Polynectar. « Allez, à tout de suite. » ajoutai-je avant de sauter dans le vide puis, sous ma forme Animagus, retourner à l'endroit où Fred avait été blessé. Les sorts fusaient encore dans tous les sens et, rapidement, je fis le tour du château me posai parmi les décombres et repris ma forme humaine j'évitai deux Avada Kedavra.

 _Accio baguette_

Quelques secondes plus tard, la baguette de Fred arriva dans ma main et, me concentrant le plus possible, je renvoyai les sorts du mieux que je pus.

 _Feudeymon_

criai-je en évitant quelques autres sort. Dans un grondement sourd semblable au tonnerre, des flammes d'une taille anormales jaillir de l'extrémité de ma baguette, prenant la forme de multiples serpents qui se jetèrent sur eux, les transformant en pantins enflammés avant de faire disparaître les créatures de de feu et prendre, une fois de plus, mon envol vers le lieu où se trouvaient Fred et McGonagall.

Cette dernière, me parut d'ailleurs à la fois étonnée et profondément fâchée.

\- « Nous discuterons de votre statu d'Animagus plus tard... » avait-elle dit un peu froidement.

\- « Bon, et pour les araignées ? » demanda Fred en se concentrant sur son Patronus.

 _Feudeymon_

prononçai-je en pointant ma baguette vers le bas. Toujours avec le même grondement, la paroi du château se retrouva bientôt recouverte de flammes ayant pris la formes d'énormes serpents qui dévorèrent toutes les créatures qui se trouvaient sur leur passage.

\- « Vous avez combattu vaillamment, » disait la voix haute et glacée. « Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure. »

La mâchoire crispée, je fis disparaître mon Feudeymon et, regardai, dans le lointain, les Détraqueurs reculer.

\- « Allons dans la Grande Salle. » dit McGonagall. « Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous saviez vous soigner vous serez plus utile là-bas. » ajouta-t-elle en tournant son regard dur vers moi. « Et pour l'amour du ciel, enlevez ce déguisement ridicule ! »

Haussant les épaules, je descendis avec Fred dans la Grande Salle dont toutes les tables avaient été enlevées, laissant ainsi plus de place pour aliter les blessés mais surtout, rassembler les morts...

\- « Forge ? » appela une voix incrédule derrière nous. « T'es-.. MAMAN ! PAPA ! Il est vivant ! » hurla George en sautant au cou de son frère. « Barty ? » demanda-t-il soudainement mais je continuai à passer devant les blesser et m'arrêtai devant un garçon qui semblait extrêmement pâle. Le pauvre se vidait de son sang...

 _Vulnera Sanentur_

murmurai-je en passant ma baguette sur son torse puis, partis chercher sur la table, une potion de régénération sanguine il n'en restait plus beaucoup...

\- « E-excusez-moi ? » demanda soudainement une voix derrière moi. Sans rien dire, je me retournai et, devant moi, une petite femme replète et rousse se tenait, les yeux entre le reproche et les larmes. « V-vous avez sauvez Fred... » énonça-t-elle, la voix un peu faible. « Merci. » ajouta-t-elle avant de repartir vers le reste de la famille... tous me regardaient... mais à part pour les Jumeaux, il n'y avait pas vraiment de sourire...

Haussant les épaules, je me consolai en sachant qu'au moins les deux étaient sains et saufs c'était le principal.


	43. Chapter 43

Pendant plus d'une demie-heure je passai d'élève en élève, soignant, donnant des tapes amicales sur les épaules, souriant quand tout allait bien... je n'avais pas le temps de leur faire de grand discours comme Ginny ou Granger... je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, il fallait les soigner tous le plus vite possible... mais, malgré tout, mes sorts n'étaient pas toujours suffisants et les potions de Pomfresh se faisaient rares...

Soudain, le ciel nocturne s'illumina de rouge et d'argent et, dans la nuit, des hurlement de joie retentirent puis, quelques minutes plus tard, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Voldemort arriva à nos oreilles.

\- « Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus. La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau. »

Parmi le silence glaçant, je vis que certains tentaient de retenir leurs larmes et sanglots... c'était un choix difficile... surtout pour ceux qui avait une famille, des amis, toute la vie devant eux...

Je repris un gorgée de Polynectar moi je n'avais plus qu'une chose à perdre.. et aucun des Weasley ne se rendrait. Quand à McGonagall, je voyais bien les couleurs tomber par morceau de son visage, mais je sentais qu'elle n'y croyait pas encore... après tout, jamais Potter ne se serait enfui... il avait dû vouloir jouer les martyrs et se laisser tuer dans la forêt pour arrêter la bataille...

Mais sa naïveté me fit grincer des dents comment avait-il pu croire en la parole de Voldemort ?! Comment avait-il pu penser que tout serait fini à partir du moment où il serait mort ?!

Mais quelque chose me fit presque sourire à ce moment là j'aurais l'occasion de lui montrer à quel point Voldemort n'en avait rien à faire de lui.

\- « Aïe ! » vociféra une voix devant moi un troisième année... les cheveux châtain et la cheville tordue en un angle plutôt singulier.. Andromac ?

\- « Attends. » dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

 _Episkey_

prononçai-je en lui tenant l'épaule pour qu'il ne bouge pas trop.

\- « Tu t'es bien battu. » dis-je en lui lâchant l'épaule les yeux ronds, il me regarda.. mais je savais qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas alors, sans un mot, je le poussai à descendre et allai, comme les autres dehors, la mort dans l'âme.

Tirant Barty de ma poche, je lui lançai un Enervatum. Il se mit à bouger faiblement puis, quand il leva ses yeux vers moi, il sembla amusé je lui souris en retour d'un sourire mauvais.

 _NON !_

Hurla la voix de McGonagall, dans un hurlement terrible... Curieuse, je me rapprochai plus et du contenir mes ricanements lorsque je vis la paupière de Potter bouger Barty avait une meilleure vue que je ne l'aurais espéré. Mais le tumulte ne s'arrêta pas là et, bientôt, tous ceux qui étaient présents ici se mirent à hurler leur désespoir et injures jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous forcé, par Voldemort, à garder le silence.

\- « TAISEZ-VOUS ! » s'exclama Voldemort. « C'est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place ! » dit-il pendant que Hargid, avec toute la douceur du monde, déposait Potter sur l'herbe. « Vous voyez ? » continua-t-il en contournant Potter à grandes enjambées. « Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercés d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui ! »

\- « Il vous a battu ! » s'écria Ronald. Le sort avait enfin été levé et, tous recommencèrent à vociférer et hurler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduis au silence.

\- « Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement dans le parc du château, » reprit Voldemort. « il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie. »

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un me pousser Neville. Immédiatement, j'attrapai son bras le fou voulait se battre contre Voldemort.

\- « Arrête ça ne fait pas l'idiot ! » cria-je pour couvrir les autres voix, mais il me regarda avec des yeux noirs, se dégagea en me donnant un coup dans les côtes et se précipita vers les Mangemorts avant d'être touché en pleine poitrine par un _Expelliarmus_ sa baguette vola dans la main de Voldemort tandis que lui, s'affalait à terre.

\- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix douce semblable a un sifflement de serpent. « Qui s'est porté volontaire pour montrer à quel sort doivent s'attendre ceux qui poursuivent le combat lorsque la bataille est perdue ? »

\- « C'est Neville Londubat, Maître ! Le garçon qui a causé tant d'ennuis aux Carrow ! Le fils des Aurors, vous vous souvenez ? » dit Bellatrix l'air absolument ravie.

\- « Ah, oui, je me souviens... » dit Voldemort en regardant Neville.

\- « Mais tu es un Sang-Pur, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon, toi qui es si courageux ? » demanda Voldemort à Neville qui lui faisait face sans la moindre arme ni défense.

\- « Et alors ? » répliqua Neville d'une voix sonore.

\- « Tu as montré du caractère et de la bravoure et tu es issu d'une noble lignée. Tu feras un précieux Mangemort. Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi, Neville Londubat. »

\- « Je me rallierai à vous quand il gèlera en enfer ! » répondit Neville. « L'armée de Dumbledore ! » s'écria-t-il.

En réponse, des acclamations s'élevèrent de la foule que les sortilèges de Mutisme de Voldemort n'arrivaient pas à faire taire j'en profitai pour m'éclipsai et, dans le plus grand silence, fit le tour pour me retrouver du côté des Mangemorts qui, apparemment, n'avaient rien remarqué ils étaient sans doute trop satisfaits et sûrs d'eux pour ça... et puis, j'avais le laissez-passer sur le bras.

\- « Très bien. » dit Voldemort. « Si tel est ton choix, Londubat, nous allons revenir au plan d'origine. Ce sera sur ta tête, » dit-il à mi-voix. « que ça se passera. »

Tout à coup, passant par une fenêtre, un petit tas informe arriva vers Voldemort qui l'attrapa du bout des doigts et le laissa se déplier le Choixpeau ?

\- « Il n'y aura plus de Répartition au collège Poudlard. » annonça Voldemort. « Il n'y aura plus de maisons. L'emblème, le blason et les couleurs de mon noble ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, suffiront à chacun, n'est-ce pas, Neville Londubat ? » dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Un instant plus tard, le Choixpeau prit feu l'élément qui déclencha tout. Au loin, des cris de guerre lancés par des centaines de personnes escaladant le mur d'enceinte résonnèrent autant que le bruit des pas d'un géant de petite taille qui venait d'apparaître au coin du château.

\- « HAGGER ! » hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers nous. Les rugissements des géants du côté Voldemort déchirèrent alors la nuit avant de s'élancer vers celui qui venait d'arriver. La terre tremblait déjà sous nos pieds, mais des bruits de sabots supplémentaires vinrent se rajouter et des nuées de flèches s'abattirent sur les Mangemorts j'en pris une dans l'épaule, mais l'arrachai rapidement avant de me soigner et me joindre à la bataille.

\- « Croupton ?! » s'étonna une voix paniquée derrière moi. « Aides moi ! » ordonna-t-il alors qu'il était aux prises avec un Centaure.

 _Avada Kedavra_

criai-je l'homme masqué s'effondra sur le sol, inerte mais l'arc du Centaure était à présent tourné vers moi.

\- « Traître ! » rugit une autre mais, avant que je ne puisse me retourner, une flèche siffla à mes oreilles avant d'aller se planter dans le torse du Mangemort. Je retournai et vis le Centaure trépigner sur place... sa tête me disait quelque chose...

Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'autres créatures arrivaient. Me transformant en Sombral, je fonçai sur les groupes de Mangemorts dont certains ne semblaient pas me voir. Tête baissée, sabots fendant les airs et piétinant le sol ainsi que les corps, je sentis bon nombres d'os se briser, de cris être poussés et de derniers soupirs être pris... mais les géants prenaient toujours une place incroyable sur le champ de bataille !

 _Defodio_

Lançai-je sur la jambe d'un géant qui se précipitai vers le plus petit dans un rugissement glaçant, il perdit l'équilibre et, avant qu'il ne tombe à terre, je lui lançai un _Arresto Momentum_. Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'écraser des alliés... Toutefois rien ne m'empêcha de réduire ses Jambes en pulpe sanguinolente à l'aide d'un _Reducto_.

Mais tout à coup, quelque chose sembla avoir explosé dans le château 'Fred !' pensai-je en m'élançant vers l'entrée.

\- « HORS DE MON CHEMIN ! » hurlai-je en conjurant un autre Feudeymon qui s'enroula autour du géant et, en un instant, le transforma en une pluie de cendres. Couverte de suie, j'arrivai dans le Hall qui était remplis de Centaures, Elfes de Maison et, du plafond Peeves jetai sur les Mangemorts tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

 _Impedimenta_

criai-je. Une corde sortis alors de ma baguette et, s'enroula autour du cou d'un sympathisant que je tirai en arrière les Elfes s'occupèrent du reste.

\- « Qu'arrivera-t-il à tes enfants quand je t'aurai tuée ? » railla la voix de Bellatrix dans la Grande Salle. « Quand maman sera partie de la même manière que Freddie ? »

Mon sang se glaça immédiatement et, courant le plus vite possible, je vis Fred, acculer contre un mur, Bellatrix sa baguette pointée sur lui.

\- « Tu… ne… toucheras… jamais… à nos… enfants ! » hurla Madame Weasley. D'un geste rapide, elle lança un sort à Bellatrix qui la figea sur place sans la tuer... ma langue passa furieusement sur ma lèvre.

 _Reducto_

criai-je avant qu'un éclair ne la touche et, dans un bruit de porcelaine brisée, Bellatrix tomba sur le sol, en mille morceaux. C'est alors que Voldemort cria et, repoussée par une onde de choc, je fus propulsée dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement sur les marches qui faisant face à la salle mon bras était cassé... encore...

Le souffle coupé et les dents serrées, je me lançai un Episkey en me promettant de proposer des cours de Soin aux élèves de Poudlard. Mais je peinai à me relever, et assise sur les marches, le regard dans le flou, j'entendis des exclamations et acclamations venir de la Grande Salle.

 _« Harry ! IL EST VIVANT ! »_

Mais, tout aussi rapidement, la foule se tu, laissant un silence de mort dans le château.

\- « Que personne n'essaye de m'aider ! » lança Potter avec force. « Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi. »

\- « Liz ! » s'exclama soudainement la voix d'un des Jumeaux George.

\- « Ça va... » dis-je en essayant de me relever mais mon _Episkey_ n'avait pas fonctionné correctement et bon bras se déboîta. Sous la douleur, je laissai échapper un gémissement et retombai sur la marche, mes jambes faibles et finalement, le manque d'air se fit sentir j'étais à bout.

\- « Attends, j'vais t'aider. » dit-il en passant son bras derrière moi et mon bras valide sur ses épaules.

\- « Qui vas-tu utiliser comme bouclier, aujourd'hui, Potter ? » demanda Voldemort dans un sifflement.

\- « Personne ! » répondit-il simplement. « Il n'y a plus d'Horcruxes. Il n'y a plus que vous et moi. Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, et l'un de nous va partir pour de bon… »

\- « L'un de nous ? » ricana Voldemort.

\- « Tu penses que c'est toi qui vas l'emporter, n'est-ce pas, celui qui a survécu par hasard et parce que Dumbledore tirait les ficelles ? »

\- « C'était un hasard quand ma mère soit morte pour me sauver ? » rétorqua Potter pendant que je me faisais traîner vers un coin de la Grande Salle, là où les autres Weasley se trouvaient.

\- « Lizzy ! » s'exclama Fred qui, lui aussi sembla en bien piètre état. Du coin de l'œil, je vis sa mère nous regarder dubitativement avant de reporter son attention sur le face à face contre Voldemort.

\- « Le hasard et la chance et aussi le fait que tu te réfugiais et pleurnichais dans les robes de sorcières et de sorciers plus grands que toi, des hommes et des femmes que tu me laissais tuer à ta place ! »

\- « Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre, cette nuit. » assura Potter.

Dans ma poche, je sentis quelque chose bouger et, en y mettant a main, je sentis des petits doigts s'agripper au mien. Sans un mot, je sortis Barty, encore enserré par ces liens.

\- « Mais c'est ? » dit Fred en regardant le petit personnage.

\- « Je lui avais promis qu'il serait aux premières loges. » dis-je me lançant un _Revigor_ ,me donnant ainsi juste assez pour pouvoir me lever et lui montrer que son Maître n'avait d'yeux que pour Potter.

\- « Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour vous empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici… »

\- « Mais tu n'es pas mort ! »

\- « J'en avais l'intention et c'est cela qui a tout déterminé. J'ai fait ce que ma mère avait fait. Ils sont protégés, vous ne pouvez plus les atteindre. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'aucun des sortilèges que vous leur avez jetés n'a eu d'effet ? Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer. Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Tu oses… »

\- « Oui, j'ose ! » affirma Harry. « Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, Tom Jedusor. Je sais des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complètement. Vous voulez que je vous en dise plus, avant que vous ne commettiez une autre grande erreur ? »

\- « S'agit il d'amour, encore une fois ? » demanda Voldemort, une expression railleuse sur son visage de serpent. « La solution préférée de Dumbledore, l'amour, dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort. Mais l'amour ne l'a pas empêché de tomber de la tour et de se briser comme une vieille figure de cire. L'amour, qui ne m'a pas non plus empêché d'écraser ta Moldue de mère comme un cafard, Potter… mais cette fois, personne ne semble t'aimer suffisamment pour courir à ton secours et recevoir mon sortilège à ta place. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te protégera de la mort lorsque je frapperai ? »

\- « Une simple chose.. » dit Harry. Ils tournaient toujours en cercle... pour la rencontre ultime, un Ersatz de danse médiévale couplé à un débat d'idée sur l'amour... c'était vraiment.. décourageant...

\- « Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas l'amour qui te sauvera. » reprit Voldemort. « Tu dois croire que tu possèdes une magie dont je serais dépourvu, ou peut-être une arme plus puissante que la mienne ? »

\- « Les deux, je pense. » répliqua Potter. Voldemort se mit à rire et son rire sans humour, vide de sentiments qui résonna en écho dans la Grande Salle silencieuse.

\- « Toi, tu penses connaître davantage de magie que moi ? » lança-t-il. « Que moi, Lord Voldemort, moi qui ai accompli des actes de sorcellerie dont Dumbledore lui-même n'aurait jamais rêvé ? »

\- « Oh si, il en a rêvé, » répondit Harry. « mais il en savait plus que vous, il en savait suffisamment pour ne pas faire ce que vous avez fait. »

\- « Tu veux dire qu'il était faible ! » s'écria Voldemort. « Trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour s'emparer de ce qui aurait pu être à lui, de ce qui sera à moi ! »

\- « Non, il était plus intelligent que vous, » dit Harry, « meilleur que vous, comme sorcier, et comme homme. »

\- « C'est moi qui ai provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore ! »

\- « Vous croyez cela, mais vous vous trompez. » affirma Harry. Pour la première fois, il y eut un mouvement de foule : les centaines de personnes alignées le long des murs avaient pris en même temps une profonde inspiration...

\- « Par Merlin, on dirait un cours de Binns.. » grognai-je à voix basse quelque chose me mordit le doigt. Je baissai le regard sur ma main et vit que Barty me laissai des regards noirs. « C'est ça, je te laisse à ta messe... » ajoutai-je en le regardant se pencher en avant, le regard plein d'espoir... et de larmes ?

\- _« Dumbledore est mort ! »_

\- « Son corps se décompose dans sa tombe de marbre, dans le parc de ce château, je l'ai vu, Potter, et il ne reviendra pas. »

\- « Oui, Dumbledore est mort, » dit Harry d'une voix calme. « mais ce n'est pas de votre fait. Il a choisi sa propre façon de mourir, il l'a choisie des mois avant le jour de sa mort, il a tout arrangé avec l'homme dont vous pensiez qu'il était votre serviteur. »

\- « Quel est encore ce rêve puéril ? » interrogea Voldemort.

Mon cerveau ce déconnecta partiellement à ce moment là... Rogue était une taupe depuis le début, Dumbledore avait choisi de mourir par la main de Rogue... et une histoire de baguette à coucher dehors. Non, vraiment, tous semblaient retenir leur souffle mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi... et si Potter disait vrai et que la Baguette de Sureau ne répondait qu'à un sorcier aillant désarmé son ancien maître, alors il n'y avait rien à craindre... mais Barty semblait boire la moindre parole..

Soudain, la lumière éblouissante du soleil rasant passa à travers les fenêtres brisées.

\- « Avada Kedavra ! »

\- « Expelliarmus ! »

Mais, quand leurs deux sorts se touchèrent, la baguette de Sureau vola des mains de Voldemort et vers Potter qui l'attrapa. Le sort de mort avait ricoché et touché son lanceur de plein fouet Voldemort tomba en arrière, les yeux révulsés, dans la poussière et les morceaux de verre.

Il fallut un moment à tous pour traiter l'information mais, une fois qu'il eurent compris que Voldemort ne reviendrait plus, ils se mirent à rugir de bonheur, acclamer Potter pendant que d'autres lui sautaient au cou.

Moi de mon côté, je me rapprochai du cadavre pâle à la face de serpent et entendis Barty pleurer.

\- « Ça fait mal, hein ? » demandai-je, les yeux dans le vide. « Voir la personne qu'on aime le plus mourir... et ce dire qu'on a rien pu faire... je connais ça.. » ajoutai-je en tapotant son dos avec mon indexe. « Mais ma grand-mère, au moins, m'aurait accordé un regard en me voyant dans l'assemblée. » assénai-je alors qu'il tentai de sortir de ma poigne... je savais qu'il voulait être près de son 'maître'... mais je ne le laisserais pas... comme il m'avait arrachée ma grand-mère lorsque je n'étais pas là... je voulais qu'il sache à quel point c'était douloureux.

\- « C'est injuste... » gémit-il en s'arrachant des cheveux.

\- « C'est la vie. » répondis-je froidement en m'éloignant. « à ton avis ça passera pour une asphyxie du sommeil, ça aussi ? » demandai-je, un rictus sur mon visage.

Seule dans mon coins et tenant toujours Barty entre mes doigts, je regardai tous les survivants se presser pour pouvoir remercier Potter... personnellement, ça ne me disait rien, je préférais largement apprécier la vue du corps immobile de Voldemort sous le soleil levant... ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps d'apprécier un tel moment de calme...

Soudain, je sentis ma veste devenir un peu trop grande pour moi et, regardant mes mains, je me rendis compte qu'elles étaient à nouveau couvertes de cicatrices blanchâtres qui se superposaient, pour la plupart et des mèches de cheveux emmêlés se balançaient au gré du vent devant mes yeux.

\- « Tiens, t'as arrêté de pleuré... » remarquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil Barty qui, depuis un moment, ne faisait que regarder vers la droite. Et c'est alors que je le sentis, l'odeur du repas et mon ventre se mit à gronder. Immédiatement, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la table où je pris une assiette, de la nourriture et allai m'asseoir une fois de plus dans mon coin. « Allez, mange. » dis-je en détachant un petit morceau de pain à peu près de la taille d'un grain de riz pour lui donner.

\- « T'es sérieuse ? Tu vas _vraiment_ me laisser comme ça ? » grogna-t-il avec le morceau entre ses mains.

\- « Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te rendre ta taille. » dis-je en mordant dans mon morceau de pain.

\- « Je te signale que je ne t'ai jamais fait subir un sort de Ratatinage ! » s'indigna-t-il, son tic toujours présent.

\- « Tu m'as _réduit_ en esclavage, c'est pire. » répondis-je sans même le regarder.

\- « T'es fière de ta blague je suppose... » maugréa-t-il après quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur la pierre sur laquelle il se tenait debout.

\- « Parfaitement. » répondis-je simplement en prenant mon verre puis souris. « Tu veux un dé à coudre pour boire ? » me moquai-je il e lança un regard noir.

\- « Rappelle-moi ce que t'as de gravé sur la main... » grogna-t-il.

\- « Je respect Barty Croupton jr... mais tu n'es théoriquement que la moitié tu n'auras donc que la moitié de ma considération. »

\- « Carne... » grogna-t-il en arrachant un gros morceau de ce que je lui avait donné.

\- « Alors... pas trop déçus avec Voldemort... ? » demandai-je, un œil sur lui il baissa la tête sans rien répondre. « Bah tu sais, les asphyxies du sommeil ça arrive si souvent. »

\- « Fermes-là ! » hurla-t-il en me jetant le morceau que je lui avait donné avant de se recroqueviller, sa tête entre ses mains.

\- « Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait tout risquer pour toi ? Qu'il allait t'accueillir comme un 'fils' ? » demandai-je.

\- « Tu sais pas ce que c'est de ne rien représenter pour ses parents ! »

\- « C'est ça, et ton père t'a fait sortir et a laissé ta mère mourir sur place, juste pour le fun. ? » grognai-je. « Moi, ce que je pense, c'est que t'as parié sur le mauvais cheval dès le début. »

\- « Lord Voldemort est comme moi ! Lui peut me comprendre ! Lui aussi détestait- »

\- « Détestait tout le monde sauf ceux qu'il n'aimait juste pas. Et toi, petit ado rebelle que tu es resté, tu es tombé dans le panneaux. Il t'a mis devant le nez des ressemblances vagues entre vous deux... et toi t'as mordu à l'hameçon- »

\- « C'est faux ! J'étais le seul à savoir qui il était réellement ! Même cette harpie de Lestrange ne savait pas qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé ! »

\- « C'est bien ce que j'ai dit tu as mordu à l'hameçon. Jouer les journaux intimes ne fait pas de toi autre chose qu'un simple outil dont il s'est servi avant de le laisser pourrir sur place quand il n'en a plus eu besoin. »

Il ne prononça plus un mot après ça... et d'un côté, je m'en voulais un peu de l'avoir fait... mais d'un autre... c'était encore plu rangeant de le voir défendre un type qui ne lui avait jamais rien apporté ! Mais je ne voulais pas faire la même erreur que lui... il y avait des erreurs pour lesquels il lui fallait payer... et maintenant que j'y pensais... moi aussi j'avais des années à passer à Azkaban...

\- « Hey, petite. » appela soudainement Barty. « ton demi-respect.. il te permettrait de me tuer ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant me regarder. Surprise, je posai mon pain à côté de moi. « Je n'veux pas retourner à Azkaban... » murmura-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi ses yeux étaient rouges. « Tu pourrais faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, la voix de plus en plus brisée.

Je restai là pendant un moment, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit... ou même de penser logiquement... mais il y avait quelque chose... quelque chose qui me pinçait le cœur... Alors, fermant les yeux, je me levai et lui présentai ma main.

D'un pas hésitant, il s'appuya contre mon pouce et un pied après l'autre, il monta dans ma paume. Sans un mot de plus, je me mis en marche vers le Hall.

\- « Hey ! Lizzy ! » appela Fred en me faisant signe de venir.

\- « J'arrive de suite ! J'ai juste un truc à faire avant ! » répondis-je en forçant un sourire avant de continuer mon chemin. « Ah ! Fred ! J'a encore ta baguette ! » dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui pour la lui rendre.

\- « Ah, merci. » dit-il en me rendant la mienne au même moment.

Un fois dehors, je me dirigeai vers l'entrepôt qui, depuis deux ans, n'avait pas bougé. Après avoir poussé le rocher, j'arrivai dans la salle principale où une infinité de souvenirs me revinrent joyeux comme tristes, sérieux comme futiles, anciens comme récents... mais ils étaient tous là... ma mâchoire se contracta.

Puis, continuant sur ma lancé, j'ouvris le passage menant à la clairière et là, je m'agenouillai et laissai Barty descendre.

\- « Une dernière parole ? » demandai-je en pointant ma baguette sur lui. Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment... puis, releva sa tête, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

\- « J'ai toujours parié sur le bon cheval. » énonça-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, ses mains pendant le long de son corps.

 _Avada Kedavra_

prononçai-je et, après un flash de lumière verte, je trouvai dans l'herbe le corps inerte et miniaturisé du fils Croupton.

À la main, je creusai un trou de petite taille et profond puis, retournai dans l'entrepôt où, dans mon vieux bureau, je trouvai le pull noir et jaune de ma grand-mère avant de revenir dans la clairière. Là, j'emmaillotai Barty dedans avant de le placer dans le trou et le recouvrir.

 _Orchideus_

murmurai-je en pointant le petit tas de terre retournée puis, sans un bruit, je sortis de la cavité pour retourner dans le Hall puis la Grande Salle où je rejoignis les Weasley.

\- « Ah ! Allez Perce, pousse-toi ! »

\- « George. Tu sais que je tombe pas dans l'panneau. » dis-je en contournant la table pour m'asseoir entre Fred et MacMilan.

\- « Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer même maman se fait avoir. » ajouta-t-il en penchant sa tête par dessus son assiette.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis inimitable. »

\- « T'as surtout de l'œuf sur le nez. » pointa Ginny immédiatement, Fred se mit à loucher mais, emporté par les rires des autres, il en oublia de l'enlever.

\- « Viens là. » soupirai-je en l'attrapant par la mâchoire. « Vingt ans et tu manges comme un gamin. » maugréai-je en enlevant le morceau. « Faut que je te sorte le bavoir ? » taquinai-je.

 _-Hum, hum-_

\- « Merci George de nous gracier de ton imitation d'Ombrage. »

Mais pour seul réponse, George pointa sa mère qui me regardait toujours d'un œil méfiant.

\- « Dîtes, vous êtes une Née-Moldu ? » demanda soudainement un homme avec des reliquats de cheveux roux sur un crâne presque chauve j'acquiesçai. « Fantastique ! » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

\- « Oh non... » murmurèrent les Jumeaux.

\- « Est-ce que vous savez en quoi consiste une résistance ? Comment ça marche ? » demanda-t-il avant de mettre une bouchée d'œuf brouillé en bouche.

\- « Ça remonte à longtemps... mais je crois que l'électricité, passe de la prise à la résistance par un fil... et cette résistance agis comme... une sorte de barrage. » commençai-je en essayant de me souvenir des documentaires que j'avais l'habitude de regarder étant plus jeune. « Et, ce qui compose l'électricité, se retrouve 'coincé' dedans, il y a des frottement, et ça produit de la chaleur qui se propage dans la partie métallique qui chauffe l'eau... » ajoutai-je... mais j'avais l'impression de les avoir presque tous perdus... sauf Monsieur Weasley qui souriait d'autant plus.

\- « Moi je l'aime bien cette petite. » dit-il en tournant sa tête de part et d'autre comme pour avoir l'approbation des autres membres de la famille la mère ne sembla toujours pas totalement emballée.

\- « Ah d'ailleurs, tu vas revenir à la boutique, hein ? » demanda Fred, les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- « Bon, qu'on soit clair si elle vit avec nous, vous irez tous les deux vous faire une chambre dans le bureau. Moi la nuit, je préfère dormir. »

Par réflexe, j'avais étendu ma jambe sous la table, donnant ainsi un coup de pied dans le genou de George qui, un sourire forcé sur le visage, posa ses deux coudes sur la table.

\- « Ne t'en fais pas... si je n'ai pas mes heures de sommeil, » commençai-je en fouillant dans la poche intérieur de mon manteau. « j'ai ça. » dis-je en montrant la flasque que j'avais acheté.

\- « Euh c'est quoi ? » demanda Fred.

\- « Polynectar, avec des cheveux de Barny. » répondis-je simplement. « Et ça se conserve très bien. » ajoutai-je avec un sourire je l'entendis déglutir.

\- « Tu devrais en prendre de Goyle on est jamais trop sûr- »

\- « George ! » s'exclama Madame Weasley.

\- « On mange, là ! » s'indigna Ginny.

Après le déjeuner, tous, parents, élèves, professeurs, fantômes ou esprits aidèrent à a réparation du château et, le soir, quand le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard... je ne me décidai à regarder en arrière qu'une fois assise à côté de Fred dans le compartiment.

\- « Au fait, t'étais allée faire quoi avant ? » demandai-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- « Enterrer la hache de guerre. » répondis-je en laissant ma tête aller contre son épaule.


	44. Chapter 44

Le mois de septembre était bien plus frais qu'à l'accoutumé et, débarrassant les différentes caisses de la réserve, je vis une petite tache rousse se déplacer un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et, en un instant, je posai les boîtes et me transformai en Sombral avant de me diriger en silence vers l'endroit d'où venait l'odeur.

Derrière une pile de peau de Poudre d'Obscurité, une petites fille maigre, habillée d'un short vert et d'un T-shirt violet rayé, se cachai en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, espérant ne pas faire trop de bruit. Lentement, elle se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil, sans doute pour voir où j'étais...

\- « Boo ! »

Surprise, elle sursauta, tournant sa bouille couverte de taches de rousseurs vers moi, ses yeux noisettes grand ouverts.

\- « Maman.. ! » s'indigna-t-elle en se relevant. « C'est pas juste ! Comment t'as fait ! » maugréa-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Soudain, elle fut soulevé sous ses bras et se retrouva sur les épaules de Fred.

\- « Moi ? J'ai transplané. » répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. Grognant, elle posa ses coudes sur la tête de son père et laissa tomber son menton sur ses petits poings. « Allez, il se fait tard. » dit-il en se baissant pour passer dans la salle principale qui, à cette heure-ci, n'était éclairée que par quelques chandelles et objets incapables de se calmer.

\- « J'ai pas sommeil... » maugréa-t-elle pendant que Fred remontait les escaliers avec elle.

\- « Ne commence pas comme ta mère... » soupira Fred un peu désespéré en arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement.

Après le repas, j'envoyai Marianne se brosser les dents et se changer avant d'aller dans sa chambre pendant qu'avec Fred, on faisait la vaisselle et rangeait le tout dans les différents tiroirs et placards.

\- « Y'a encore la lumière... » fit remarquer Fred en se tournant vers la porte de la chambre.

\- « J'y vais. » dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. En quelques pas, je me retrouvai devant la porte et la poussai doucement pour trouver, sur le lit encore fait, Marianne en pyjama, avec un gros livre sur les genoux.

\- « Il faut aller te coucher Anny. » dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

\- « Allez m'man, encore dix minutes... » supplia-t-elle en relevant à peine les yeux de son grimoire. Par dessus son épaule, je regardai un peu le contenu et me rendis compte que c'était un des vieux livres que j'avais entreposé pendant une année entière dans le tiroir qui avait été une fois sous mon lit.

\- « Tu comptes faire concurrence aux troisième années ? » demandai-je amusée.

\- « Mais je veux savoir... et j'aime beaucoup ce livre. » insista-t-elle. « Je veux aider... et je veux savoir comment empêcher la magie noire... » dit-elle en se replongeant encore plus dans son livre ma mâchoire se crispa.

\- « Anny... » soupirai-je en lui faisant relever la tête de sa lecture. « Tu es un peu jeune pour t'intéresser à la magie noire... » ajoutai-je en espérant ne pas lui montrer toute l'inquiétude dans ma voix.

\- « Mais ces livres étaient à toi... » insista-t-elle en pointant une pile d'ouvrages usés non loin de son armoire.

\- « Justement, j'ai payé ma curiosité. » répondis-je. « Je ne t'empêcherais pas de récolter des connaissances... mais je ne veux pas que tu y touches. Les conséquences n'en valent pas la chandelle... » murmurai-je en passant une mèche de ses cheveux lisses derrière son oreille.

\- « Les gens vont me regarder bizarrement ? » demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.

\- « Dans le meilleur des cas... oui. » répondis-je. « Mais il y a autre chose que je veux que tu me promette. »

\- « Tout ce que tu veux ! » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de le laisser tomber. « sauf si c'est de finir mes endives. » ajouta-t-elle l'air ennuyée je ris.

\- « Si tu as des questions sur la magie ne nous le caches pas, d'accord ? » demandai-je en refermant doucement le grimoire.

\- « J'ai pas envie de vous cacher ce que je fais ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

\- « Je sais... » dis-je les yeux dans le vague.

\- « Maman ? » appela-t-elle soudainement, un peu hésitante. Sortie de mes pensées, mon regard retourna vers Marianne qui m'observait de ses yeux noisette, l'air inquiète.

\- « Allez, il faut dormir maintenant. » dis-je précipitamment en l'embrassant sur le front avant de la faire se coucher et remonter la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

\- « Maman ? Tu crois que je serais une grande sorcière comme toi ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux un plein d'espoir je souris.

\- « Je te souhaite quand même de dépasser le mètre soixante. » ris-je en posant le grimoire sur mes genoux elle fit la moue.

\- « T'es pire que papa... » maugréa-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- « Allez, tu feras une merveilleuse sorcière. » dis-je avant de me lever. « J'ai confiance en toi. »

Le visage rayonnant, elle releva la couette sur son visage avant que je n'éteigne la lumière.

\- « Bonne nuit. » murmurai-je avant de fermer la porte. Là, j'allai vers notre chambre et rangeai le grimoire à sa place sur l'étagère.

\- « Elle lisait encore ça ? » demanda doucement Fred en posant une main sur mon épaule je baissai la tête.

\- « Parfois j'ai peur de notre ressemblance... » murmurai-je en pausa une main sur celle qui était sur mon épaule.

\- « Mais tu connais les dangers ce sera plus simple de l'aider comme ça. » dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant en me tournant vers lui.

\- « Oui, tu as raison... » dis-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- « J'ai toujours raison. » argumenta-t-il en joignant ses mains derrière mon dos avant de les laisser pendre sur mes hanches.

\- « Sauf quand tu as tort. » murmurai-je sentant son nez frôler le mien.

\- « Est-ce que j'ai eu tort ces dernières années ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- « En fait oui t'as mis une chaussette de chaque ce matin. » pointai-je avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- « Dans ce cas je propose que tu m'habilles à partir de maintenant. » chuchota-t-il en me collant à lui.

Secouant doucement la tête, je montai sur la pointe des pieds et capturai ses lèvres en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Quinze ans qu'on vivait ici... quatorze que George avait emménagé avec Angelina Johnson... Si, lors de ma quatrième année on m'avait dit que je filerai le parfait bonheur, je ne l'aurais jamais cru... mais quelque part, je devais remercier Barty pour tout ça sans lui, je n'aurais jamais réussi à protéger les êtres qui me sont chers... ni après, ni pendant la Bataille de Poudlard... il faudrait que je pense à y retourner ce mois-ci... déposer quelques fleurs en plus.

Voilà, la fin de Liz.

merci à vous tous, anonymes comme possesseurs de compte d'avoir suivi cette histoire. Il y en aura plus, ne vous en faites pas, mais je tiens tout de même à préciser que je ne serais pas active jusqu'à l'été prochain. Je commence mes études de médecine, et mon seul but des vacances, était de vous faire cadeau d'une fic au moins terminée.^^

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions, la suite suivra le développement de Marianne. Et, pour le fun, je vous demanderais de me faire par de vos hypothèses quant à ce que pourrait être sa grande aventure.

Encore merci d'avoir suivi et bonne année à tous


	45. L'envers du décor?

Salut, bien sûr, ce n'est pas un 'nouveau chapitre', mais je voulais juste savoir si ça intéressait quelques personne de voir 'l'envers du décor' (et je ne parle pas de la tasse de café et des cernes qui feraient pâlir n'importe quel fard à paupières)

non, par là, j'entends des scenes qui n'ont pas été inclus dans l'histoire, des 'plot-lines' qui n'ont pas été retenues ou encore d'autres choses...

Je m'arrangerais pour vous le faire parvenir à tous... et d'ici-là, encore une fois; bonne année.


	46. L'envers du décor

Elle s'est déjà découvert une passion pour les balais et, essaie d'en faire en se cachant dans la chambre des

secrets. (qui n'est plus secrète depuis... bah depuis le deuxième livre ^^°)

elle se découvre une passion pour les balais et essaie d'en enchanter un pour le faire voler.

mais elle a pas ce qu'il faut et, lors de sa deuxième année, elle tombe sur des livres de potions annotés de partout.

seul problème,donc, elle étudie énormément les potions mais n'a pas d'endroit calme pour enchanter son propre balai.

et pendant presque toute la deuxième année, elle ne fera qu'étudier et chercher un endroit calme (d'où le fait de les

résumer... ce serait rapidement chiant)

ah et elle développe un crush sur harry, pendant un cours de potion où ils sont en équipe

et j'avais oublié, en suivant harry (stalker), elle a découvert où était la chambre des secrets (elle avait également eu

l'idée d'aller dans les toilettes des filles pour faire ses potions, mais elle avait peur que mimigéniarde ne la dénonce)

tous les ingrédients coûtent chers, elle en a jamais suffisement, l'humidité est

ignoble pour le bois et certaines potions sont volées par peeves... et, au final, c'est sur elle que tout retombe.

bref, dès la troisième année,elle s'installe dans la chambre des secrets et installe une plante dont elle booste la

croissance grace à une potion.

pour sortir, parce que y'a pas d'échelle dès que quelque chose est volé (genre des ingrédients ou potions dans la réserve

de Rogue),

des plantes/ustenciles (Chourave) ou même des livres à la bibliothèque ; c'est pour sa pomme.

et ça fait bien marrer ce bon vieux peeves

et j'avais oublié les prefets qui la fliquent, et madame bibine qui est devenue parano au point d'installer au moins

trois charmes sur la remise des balais...

en fait, elle prennait des vieux balais mités et les réparait

bah disons que ses expériences sont concidérées dangereuses et... si jamais quelqu'un venait à monter sur un de ses

balais, il pourrait être blesser etc...

et ajout de dernière minute, elle va se faire voler son livre de potion, ce qui la poussera à utiliser un de la réserve et

tombe sur celui de Rogue).

ça lui redonne l'envie de créer des balais et, arès le match de quidditch où le nimbus 2000 de harry est brisé, elle

récupère tous les morceaux et tente durant toute l'année de le réparer.

et, à la fin de l'année, après trois nuits blanches (parce que les BUSES ont été annulées, elle réussit mais, au

moment où elle veut le lui offrir, elle constate qu'il en a un mieux...

(j'ai oublié de préciser, mais à ce moment, elle a un crush sur harry... ou du moins, elle admire son courage et l'envie

d'avoir des amis si dévoués)

donc fin du trois, elle se retrouve comme une cruche avec son nimbus dont plus personne n'a quoi que ce soit à faire et

, 'coeur brisée' (c'est une ado, elle peut être très émotive) et dégoûtée de voir que tous ses efforts sont vains, elle

rentre chez elle et ne retouche plus à quoi que ce soit qui touche, de près ou de loin aux balais.

bref, sa grand mère, sachant qu'elle adore le quidditch et les balais et voyant que sa petite fille a une mine triste,

elle utilise son argent pour payer deux places au tournoi qui a lieu au début du quatrième livre.

yup, bah au début, elle se force à avoir l'air heureuse et, en voyant tous les joueurs, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser

que tous ont des balais qui limitent leurs mouvement et du coup, passe quasi la totalité du match à réfléchir à un

moyen de rendre les palais plus ergonomiques et adaptés à leur utilisateur... des balais sur mesure quoi

bref, comme dans le livre, les mange-morts viennent faire leur meilleure imitation du kukuksclan et, dans la panique,

la grand mère est renversée, piétinée et fini à sainte mangouste

bon, pour gagner de quoi garder sa grand mère, elle va faire plus de potions et les vendre aux plus offrants

(ça prend moins de temps que les balais)

 _elle s'attirera de plus en plus d'ennuis et, se fera choper entrain de voler des écailles de dragons sur ceux du tournoi._

 _elle va se faire traîner jusque chez Flitwick et, avant ça, Maugrey intervient et lui propose un deal ;_

 _elle s'arrange pour trafiquer le balai de harry (pour qu'il soit plus rapide et réponde mieux à sa baguette) et il versera_

 _une partie de son salaire en pension pour la grand mère._

 _bref, pendant les vacances de noël, elle se prépare pour aller voir sa grand mère mais une chouette arrive le matin_

 _même lui annonçant qu'elle est morte (s'est étouffée pendant la nuit)_

 _découragée, elle va voir Maugrey prend le temps de l'écouter et lui donne une carte avec des endroits intéressants où elle_

 _pourrait trouver des ingrédients rares._

bref, elle se raccroche à Maugrey qui lui fait gagner confiance en elle tout en l'utilisant pour faire gagner le tournoi

à harry. _il l'incite même à aller voir rogue pour se perfectionner dans l'art des potions (chose qu'elle n'a jamais eu le_

 _courage de faire)._

toutefois, c'est uniquement motivé par le fait que Barty Crouptin jr. le trouve utile pour ce genre de boulot et a

confiance en ses capacités (et vu qu'elle est fragile émotionnellement, c'est d'autant plus simple)

 _mais, comme elle ne parvient pas à rentrer dans les petits papier de rogue suffisamment vite pour la deuxième épreuve,_

 _il fait en sorte que Dobby aille le voler._

bon, après ça, coup dur quand elle apprend que c'était pas Maugrey mais Croupton qui s'est servit d'elle pendant toute

l'année... **_mais d'un côté, elle lui est reconnaissante pour lui avoir donner confiance en ses capacité et pour lui avoir_**

 ** _donner le courage de demander son aide à Rogue._**

après, j'avais pensé faire se finir la 4ème année par la création d'un balai spécial pour Krum et arriver à le lui offrir

avant qu'il ne parte. (en opposition à la fin de la troisième année)

après, je suis partagée parce que... j'avais pensé lui faire prendre la responsabilité du corps 'vacant' de Croupton

jr. _en remerciement pour son aide..._ et montrer le côté 'vie de tous les jours' dans le monde des sorciers... avec un

arrangement avec les Weasley pour occuper la même échoppe.

une collaboration quoi... mais il ne commence ça que vers le milieu de l'année... et la majorité est à 17 ans...

 ** _ou bien utiliser le polynectar pour le 'kidnapper' et la transfiguration pour le faire passer au nez et à la barbe_**

 ** _des gens_**

 ** _après tout, après le baiser du détraqueur, il bougera pas des masses_**

 ** _et en attendant d'avoir quelque part où le garder, le laissé transfiguré en animal (pour qu'il puisse manger et boire)_**

 ** _jusqu'à ce que les weasleys aie leur échoppe_**

et pour la suite, c'est moins précis... j'avais dans l'idée, de lui faire assister au baiser du détraqueur subi par Croupton

et, comme il avait eu fois en ses capacités (parce que sinon il ne l'aurait pas utilisée), ** _elle décide de demander la_**

 ** _garde de son enveloppe corporelle._**

 ** _malheureusement, elle n'a pas la majorité et donc, elle prépare un coup avec les jumeaux qu'elle parvient à convaincre_**

 ** _uniquement en leur promettant un balai sur mesure à chacun gratuit._**

 ** _il vont donc chercher Crouton, le transmute en un petit animal qu'elle cache dans sa veste, le remplace par une plante_**

 ** _verte également transmutée et comme elle n'a nulle part où aller (la maison de sa grand mère a été reprise), elle fini_**

 ** _chez les weasley et laisse barty dans le grenier avec la ghoule._**

 **et, pendant la cinquième année, elle va aider les jumeaux à s'approvisionner en sorts, potions etc et finira leurs balais**

 **qu'elle leur remettra** ** _avant_** **leur 'coup d'éclat'**

 **elle finira par quitter poudlard avant la fin de l'année (une fois qu'elle aura 17 ans) et partagera la boutique avec les**

 **jumeaux.**

 ** _elle emménagera dans une partie cachée de la boutique et y gardera Barty._**

 ** _et pour la fin, j'avais pensé faire que, le détraqueur qui avait 'avalé' l'âme de Barty se fasse détruire lors de la grande_**

 ** _guerre et, du coup Barty retrouve son âme._**

du coup, quand il 'revient' et se retrouve dans une maison qu'il ne connait pas, avec une 'élève' qui le connait sur le

bout des doigts (littéralement, non je ne reformulerais pas U_U)... **_en plus du fait que Voldi soit mort (c'est un choc pour lui parce que c'était sa seule raison de vivre et celui qu'il considérait comme son père et aussi parce qu'il s'est détruit lui-même (gg à la baguette de sureau qui lui a pété à la gueule)), ça le déstabilise énormément...du coup, ce serait à lui de rouver une nouvelle raison de vivre..._**

 _bah disons qu'elle est la seule à bosser, les jumeaux sont les seuls au courant et elle ne veut pas leur demander de_

 _payer pour la part de Barty._

 _donc, elle va passer un moment à essayer de convaincre Barty de se trouver un boulot._

 _j'avais pensé le faire retourner à poudlard en tant que prof (déguisé bien sûr)_

 _je sais... hum, Rogue qui officiellement prend la charge parce qu'il s'en veut de l'avoir accusée à tors?_

 _bah j'avais dit qu'elle était assez proche mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il la laisse déjà se 'servir' dans sa réserve_

 _disons qu'il se revoyait en elle (le nerd détesté qui s'est réfugié dans sa passion)_

après la cinquième année, quand elle se barrera de l'école et partagera la boutique avec les jumeaux weasley, j'avais pensé faire un 'rapprochement' avec fred ou george qui essaierait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle gache sa vie à s'occuper d'un mangemort devenu un légume...

mais là, je me demandais si ça faisait pas un peu trop... euh triangle amoureux chelou

 ** _mouais... ou peut-être, faire que eux la voient comme une amie... mais qu'elle soit un peu comme rogue et ne fasse_**

 ** _confiance à personne donc ne verra pas leurs actions comme celles d'amis et donc ne les considérera pas comme tels_**

si elle attire l'attention dans ce sens là en classe, ça va lui retomber dessus. N'oublie pas qu'elle est surveillée, si

Dumbledore apprends qu'elle contrôle mal sa baguette ou qu'elle fait des sort dangereux, ça va lui retomber dessus...

c'est possible dans l'autre sens? qu'elle veuille pas utiliser sa baguette, attire l'attention et que Croupton vienne la voir

après les cours (ou lui "rentrer dedans" par accident et donc c'est l'occasion) et lui demander 'pourquoi'...?

ok... bah garder le côté manipulateur... s'il voit comment elle se comporte avec mini-Krum, il va voir que, pour la

briser mentalement, il faut détruir tout ce qui la retient... donc mini-Krum doit partir et, dans l'absolu, j'avais pensé

faire que Queudvert se faufile dans la chambre de la grand-mère à St Mangouste et provoque sa mort...

peut-être jouer sur le fait que lui (Maugrey/Barty) la connaissait de bout en bout, avec ses défauts, ses qualités contrairement à sa

grand-mère qui n'avait d'elle que l'image sans tache de la petite fille qu'elle était avant d'aller à Poudlard...

du style, 'elle n'aimait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, mais moi, je sais à quoi ressemble celle qui est immergée

et 'aime' le tout..."

 _putain ça fait tellement parodie de shôjo _ (cette remarque n'a pas été retenue... PAS DU TOUT... sauf par moi)_

entre-temps elle peut se dire/se rendre compte que c'est pas une vraie personne? Mini-Krum

 **(idées concernant le départ soudain de Liz avec Barty)**

 **La première idée, était de faire que Liz se barre, à cause du médaillon en Bulgarie, se pose là-bas, devienne fabriquant de balai pour l'équipe de Bulgarie (grâce à Krum) et vie le reste de sa petite vie avec Barty qui déprime après la mort de Voldy... sauf que ça n'avait pas de fin et que ça ne collait pas du tout au perso de Liz... ou du moins, pas à Liz sans le médaillon.**

 **Donc, oui, au risque de choquer certains qui n'avaient pas encore compris, cette histoire, à la base, était un Liz x Barty... je vous laisse le temps de vomir... voilà, c'est bon? vous êtes secs? (même si au toooooouuuuut début c'était un Krum x Liz)**

 **Peut-être pour ça que certains avaient l'impression qu'elle allait finir avec Victor... mais non^^ je préfère sauver un de mes persos préférés. (mais c'était surtout parce que les intrigues de bases ont tellement divergé de celles de base, que j'ai dû, chapitre par chapitre, me débrouiller pour que tout colle, fasse des clins d'œil à ce qui c'est déjà passé, au livre et aussi donne des indices sur le futur...**

 **vous trouvez que c'est chaotique? mais mon cerveau est constamment en 'mode Titanic'.**

Liz se barre avec Barty. Pendant sa fuite, elle perd le médaillon (horcruxe). Elle reprend donc peu à peu ses esprits et

décide de foutre la merde du côté des mangemorts en prenant l'apparence de Barty (elle s'inspire de ce qu'il a fait

avec Maugrey)

et donc, pendant la bataille de Poudlard, elle s'arrangerait pour semer un peu plus le trouble et sauver Fred de l'explosion

qui est sensée le tuer; et donc, **_elle bute pas barty mais l'abandonne et se sert même de lui_**

 **Désolée de pas avoir tout rangé comme il le faudrait... mais mes notes sont rarement... euh... en ordre.**

 **Par contre, pour la relation avec les Jumeaux, je suis vraiment allée au feeling et n'avait qu'un seul mot d'ordre; passer du respect, à l'amitié jusqu'à l'amour (juste pour Fred) en étalant ça sur les deux années... d'où des scènes plus cool et chaleureuses, voire reposantes qui étaient un peu partout. De même pour la cinquième, sixième jusqu'au retour de Barty.**

 **Pour ce qui est de l'Animagus que prendrait Liz, j'avais d'abord fait un test Lambda de Patronus en répondant pour elle et avait trouvé que le léopard des neiges était pas mal pour elle... mais, j'étais réticente car ça faisait vraiment mary-sue pour moi (même si l'idée de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulais comme animal était là dès le départ)**

 **Mais, ça, c'était très longtemps avant que je ne fasse celui de Pottermore et, découvre que ça lui donnait un Sombral, et là, c'était parfait;**

 **The wizard has a very rare and unusual, almost unique, personality. _(le sorcier a un caractère rare et unique et plutôt inhabituel)_** **The wizard has reached an acceptance of mortality or at least needs and strives to. The deepest meaning of death and life is central to them. _(le sorcier a réussi à accepter l'idée même de la mort et la internalisé)_** **The wizard is by nature a bit melancholic, somber, introverted, quiet, humble, restrained, or even "shadowed". _(le sorcier est de nature mélancolique, taciturne, introvertie, silencieux, ombrageux et humble)_** **The wizard is highly intelligent. _(très intelligent)_** **The wizard values fraternity and can become fierce and dangerous if one is to endanger his loved ones. _(favorise le lien qu'il a avec les autres (amis, proches) et peut devenir extrêmement dangereux s'ils sont en danger)_**

 **I assume a Thestral Patronus is more common among Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. _(Je suppose qu'un Patronus de Sombral est plus commun chez les Serpentards et Poufsouffles)_**

 **( What-does-a-thestral-patronus-mean)**

 **Bon, pour ceux qui veulent plus d'infos, faudra me demander assez rapidement... sinon, juste pour le fun, je vous dirais que les parties déduction avec Liz et ses petites enquête étaient menées 'sur le tas'... pour faire simple, je me mettais à sa place et cherchais des moyens pour justifier telle ou telle découverte en me servant des livres et situations dans lesquelles elle avait déjà été. (c'était long... mais vraiment marrant; surtout pour la deuxième année.)**


	47. les extras 2

liste non exhaustive des personnes, objets, lieux et effets magiques que j'ai incorporé à la saga;

Mini-Krum

L'élixir d'Ailuro

Les mouch'bruit

Le fait que le sang de dragon soit ignifugé (Dumbledore est connu pour avoir découvert toutes les douze propriétés du sang de dragon)

Les carapaces de Scroutts étaient peu perméable à la magie à l'âge adulte (celles que j'avais utilisées étaient celle de jeunes Scoutts donc j'avais pensé la faire devenir un catalyseur de magie)

Le carnet de potion offert par les Jumeaux

Le poudrier Glace à l'ennemi (seule l'idée d'en faire un poudrier est de moi)

L'exagération de la capacité à ressentir des émotions des figurines

L'antidote quitte ou double contre le venin d'Acromentule (le venin bouilli)

Le dédale des Rondes Bajoues

Le nid abandonné d'Acromentules

Le médaillon (Horcruxe de Barty)

La potion de pousse rapide pour les plantes (celle permettant de faire pousser une plante grimpantes suffisamment pour lui permettre de grimper de la Chambre des Secrets au toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Basiquement la description de l'appartement des Jumeaux au dessus du magasin

La scène de la pomme avec Maugrey

La femme voilée en qui Liz s'était déguisée, et une autre que celle du livre qui était un membre de l'Ordre déguisé

Théoriquement, le seul moyen donné dans le livre pour échapper à l'Imperium, est d'avoir une fort esprit de contradiction; j'ai supposer que, comme la méthodologie, ça pouvait varier grandement d'une personne à l'autre et qu'utiliser le traumatisme de Liz était plus intéressant et plus adapté à sa dépression qu'un rip-off plat de ce que Potter avait fait (et oui, moi aussi je l'appelle Potter... pas Harry... je hais ce perso...)

La lettre de menace à Lockhart le jour de la Saint Valentin

Personne ne sait avec qui George est allé au Yule Bal/ Bal de Noël

Le "magasin" des Jumeaux dès leur troisième année (ça je l'ai tiré des jeux vidéos... ahhhh~ tant de souvenirs)

Utiliser le flambios pour graver des lettre brûlante dans la chair (apparemment Hermione était parvenue à graver des lettre de feu dans les portes du Minister de la Magie dans le 5ème Tome)

Les pendentifs ensorcelés pour reproduire le chant du coq

Toutes les potions permettant à Liz de faire des balais

La volonté de la baguette à défendre son sorcier (une autre baguette se serait contentée de faiblir ou de fonctionner... ou bien le crin de licorne se serait donné la mort (oui, j'ai vérifié, il peut faire ça!) mais comme, l'avait expliqué Barty, le prunelier devenait extrêmement loyal après avoir vécu des moments difficiles ou forts avec son sorcier)

Les connaissances de Barty sur les baguettes, dragons et capacité à produire un Horcruxe.

Assumer que Barty n'en avait rien à faire du statut de sang des sorciers, d'où le fait d'appeler Liz une Née-Moldu au lieu de Sang de Bourbe

Pouvoir repousser un épouventard avec un Repulso

Le concours des Dragées de Bertie Crochue pour des places à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1994

Aucun Né-Moldu n'avait été blessé lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts après la Coupe du Monde, juste mis en lévitation avec la tête en bas pendant plusieurs minutes

Les abattants des toilettes publics de Liverpool n'ont jamais mordu les gens (enfin, pas que ce soit dit dans le livre en tout cas...)

Rien n'est dit quand à la possibilité d'arrêter ou 'détruire' un Feudeymon avec un _Protego Maxima Fianto Duri Repello Inimicum_ (cependant, c'est la suite de sorts utilisés lors de la bataille de Poudlard pour ériger le dome permettant de dévier plusieurs sorts lancé par Voldemort (dans le film... non, je n'ai jamais lu le 7 en entier... et n'aie vu le film qu'une fois... ça m'a suffit))

Le père du petit Poufsouffle, Favro Andras (le loup-garou de Ste-Mangouste pour ceux qui ont lu le livre) fait une apparition dans la boutique de Fred et George pour acheter un Pendu réutilisable pour la sœur d'Andromac.

Je pense que c'est à peu près tout... bon, j'ai dû oublier des détails... mais voila, au moins cette liste est faite.

Et maintenant, à moi de vous poser des questions:

Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à lire cette fic jusqu'au bout? Quel(s) est/sont le(s) élément(s) qui vous a/ont donné envie de savoir la suite?


	48. les extras 3

Dans le chapitre 42 ; le retour de Barty

l'idée de départ, était qu'il allait essayer de rapprocher Liz de lui pour lui voler sa baguette.

 _\- « Il n'y a rien à craindre une Née-Moldu aussi loyale n'aura rien à redouter... » murmura-t-il en laissant sa main gauche se rapprocher de ma main droite._

Nota bene ; Liz est droitière.

Et, à un moment d'égarement, j'avais pensé à une scène de viol pour représenter physiquement tout l'abus des années passées en un seul moment... avant de me rendre compte que c'était une histoire tout public... et que c'était non seulement glauque... mais que ça pouvait aussi amener certains à penser qu'il pourrait y avoir un Croupton jr. jr. dans la nature... dans un orphelinat... en train de comploter pour revoir son père... ou sa mère...

et ça faisait trop fanfic à mon goût... et c'était surtout du vu et revu... surtout avec "l'enfant maudit"... la fille de Voldy et Bellatrix... bon, déjà... mallllaaaaaiiiise~ et bon Dieu! Enfin une qui a du bol d'être orpheline... j'ose même pas imaginer les réunions parents/profs

euh... j'ai un peu dévié là, non?

bref.

Plus tard, au chapitre 43, lorsque Barty demande à Liz de le tuer avant de devoir retourner à Azkaban... je suis certaines que beaucoup n'avaient non seulement pas envie de le voir mourir et ne voulais pas non plus le voir rester un véritable antagoniste...

seul problème avec ça; pour Barty, il n'y a que Voldemort... et même si Liz était pour lui son 'élève préférée' et qu'il n'avait rien contre les Nées-Moldu, il n'aurait eu aucune raison de la laisser en vie ou même de se mettre de son côté.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a posé problème avec mon idée de base de faire devenir Barty plus ou moins attaché à Liz après la mort de Voldy par son propre sort; c'était glauque et presque irréalisable rapidement.

Or, je devais au moins finir cette histoire avant le 28 août... et, personnellement, je n'aurais jamais pensé boucler 22 chapitres en moins d'un mois. J'ai donc opté pour quelque chose de moins complexe et capillo-tracté.

Donc, j'avais fait une scène qui pouvait tout changer;

le dialogue entre Liz et mini-Barty.

 _« Hey, petite. » appela soudainement Barty. « ton demi-respect.. il te permettrait de me tuer ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant me regarder. Surprise, je posai mon pain à côté de moi. « Je n'veux pas retourner à Azkaban... » murmura-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi ses yeux étaient rouges. « Tu pourrais faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, la voix de plus en plus brisée._

Là, j'avais deux choix;

citer Barty/Maugrey et lui dire sèchement d'assumer ses erreurs... ou bien le tuer...

Y'avait des pours... des contres pour chacune des deux... l'une était plus mature et aurait encore renforcé les multiples ressemblances entre Barty et Liz... mais l'autre la montrait plus fragile sous son côté 'badass' plus affirmé... son affection pour la personne qu'il lui avait sorti la tête de l'eau quand elle était au plus bas...

vous me direz votre préférence... mais moi, j'ai toujours pensé qu'un perso sans faille n'était pas digne d'être présent dans un écrit.

(d'ailleurs, pour les attentifs, en effet, Liz était châtain clair avant d'avoir les cheveux blonds cendré)


	49. Scène supprimée et analyse du médaillon

Maugrey entre dans son bureau et y trouve Liz en train de lire

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là?" demanda-t-il en fermant la porte.

-"Je lis." lui répondis-je en levant quelque peu le livre que je tenais.

-"Vous devriez être en train de vous préparer..." grogna-t-il en prenant une longue gorgée de sa flasque.

-"j'y vais pas." répondis-je en soupirant.

-"Parce que vous avez mieux à faire?" demanda-t-il une fois ses spasmes calmés.

-"bah j'ai vraiment envie de finir ce livre.." répondis-je en forçant un sourire. Il s'avança vers moi et tendit la main. Je le lui tendis et, après l'avoir feuilleté un peu, il me regarda de son œil magique.

-"même après l'avoir lu entièrement plus de dix fois?" me demanda-t-il; je baissai les yeux. "Allez vous préparer." ordonna-t-il en montrant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

-"ça servira à rien..." dis-je en me laissant aller sur le tabouret, les épaules voûtées. "tout ce que je vais réussir à faire, si je me retrouve pas avec du pu de bubobulb sur le corps, ce sera de rester assise sur une chaise pendant toute la soirée..." murmurai-je amèrement.

-"Personne ne fera même attention à vous..." grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur une vieille chaise dont le cuir était éventré par endroits.

-"donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'y aille." conclus-je en me levant. "et puis... j'ai du travail..." ajoutai-je en récupérant le livre qu'il avait posé sur la table.

-"Donc vous n'avez pas encore percé l'énigme..." grogna-t-il en rejetant sa crinière grise en arrière.

-"Je sais qu'il arrivera quelque chose dans le Lac Noir... toutes les lignes de l'œuf y mènent et forment un triangle à l'endroit où il se trouverait... mais je ne sais pas encore comment, ni pourquoi... ces hurlement ont été enfermés dans cet œuf..." grognai-je en posant mon livre le temps d'attraper mon calepin sur la petite table à côté de moi. Ca me rendait folle, des Strangulots, des serpents variés, des bestioles inoffensives... il n'y avait rien là dedans pouvant justifier tant de mystère! "Il n'y a que les Banshee et Mimi Geignarde qui hurlent comme ça..." marmonnai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux gras...

Les yeux plissés et fixés sur mon carnet, je relisais mes notes, réfléchissais jusqu'à ce que j'entende le professeur prendre une inspiration.

-"Je ne veux pas d'indice!" grognai-je en lui lançant un regard en coin; il ne sembla pas surpris et se contenta de sourire.

-"Très bien, mais vous allez devoir sortir un moment; je ne vais pas aller au bal dans cet tenue." dit-il en se dirigeant de son pas claudiquant vers une armoire de petite taille qui, lorsqu'il agita sa baguette devant, se déplia tel un accordéon.

-"Oui, Professeur." répondis-je avant de prendre mes affaires.

-"Vous pourrez rester ici ce soir si vous ne comptez pas aller à la fête..." dit-il en sortant un vieux kilt de sa garde robe; les yeux ronds, je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement. Maugrey Fol OEil, l'ex-Auror paranoïaque, celui qui ne faisait même pas assez confiance à Dumbledore pour empêcher une tentative d'empoisonnement de la nourriture, me laissait seule... dans son bureau... sans surveillance... sans crainte...

dans cette partie de l'histoire, Liz devait réfléchir à l'énigme pour donner l'information à Cédric, mais j'ai changé pour une raison simple; il me fallait une raison valable pour que Barty donne le médaillon à Liz.

J'ai donc eu l'idée de faire que Maugrey, voyant Liz se rapprocher de plus en plus des Jumeaux, ne prenne peur quand à son monopole sur les agissement de Lizzy...

Pou faire simple, il avait remarqué que Liz, en allant avec George au bal, n'avait pas du tout pensé à aider Potter ou même fait attention à lui de toute la soirée, donc, partant du principe qu'elle était une ado sentimentale et pas forcément stable, il s'était dit qu'avec un éventuel petit copain dans les pattes, il allait perdre un atout.

Ceci, est d'ailleurs représenté par le fait que le nom de Maugrey n'apparaît presque pas (je crois juste une ou deux fois) dans tout le chapitre du bal et plus du fait qu'avant qu'elle ne mette le médaillon autour de son cou, Liz avait commencé à avoir une attitude un peu moins respectueuse envers Maugrey.

 _\- « Allez, il va y avoir beaucoup de choses à faire. » dit-il en passant le seuil de la porte._

 _\- « Quelles choses ? » demandai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi._

 _\- « Potter... » répondit-il simplement en posant une sacoche sur son bureau je fronçais les sourcils encore Potter..._

 _\- « à ce niveau là, autant lui donner une notice pour nouer ses lacets. » dis-je d'un ton amère en m'asseyant sur mon bureau._

 _\- « C'est presque l'idée. » dit-il gravement. « La date approche et Dumbledore se fait du soucis... »_

 _\- « Donc il vous a demandé de lui faciliter la tâche ? » demandai-je sur un ton relativement plus proche d'une constatation que d'une interrogation._

 _\- « ça ne m'enchante pas de pré-mâcher le travail pour un garçon aussi insipide, mais si vous avez raison et qu'un éventuel retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres y est attaché... alors il faut le tenir à l'œil. » expliqua-t-il en sortant un parchemin de la sacoche à côté de lui._

 _\- « Et je fais quoi là dedans ? Je suis un pigeon voyageur ? » demandai-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse cette histoire me plaisait de moins en moins. Le professeur s'arrêta, me regarda un moment puis soupira._

 _\- « Je sais que Diggory lui a déjà donné une indication sur comment entendre le message de l'œuf, mais je pense que Potter ne lui fait pas confiance. » dit-il en remettant une partie de sa crinière grise en arrière._

 _\- « Pourtant Diggory n'est pas du genre à faire d'entourloupe... » murmurai-je en me redressant._

 _\- « Et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de deux cerveaux valides pour mettre Potter sur la voie. » dit-il en me fixant de ses deux yeux, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- « Krum et Granger sont de plus en plus proches... peut-être qu'en le mettant lui sur la piste, il finirait par lui en parler ? » proposai-je en me rappelant à quel point les deux avaient eu l'air inséparables au bal._

 _\- « Granger est trop rigide sur le règlement elle ne lui dira rien... » marmonna le professeur Maugrey dont l'œil magique semblait s'affoler. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la poche ? » me demanda-t-il._

 _\- « Ah ! Oui... » m'exclamai-je en sortant le pendentif mystère de ma poche. « J'ai trouvé ça dans une boîte. » dis-je en le tenant par la chaîne. « C'était devant l'entrée de l'entrepôt... » expliquai-je en le laissant attraper le pendentif. Il l'examina pendant de longues minutes, le tournant en tout sens et passant son regard magique sur chaque maillon._

 _Seule dans la salle, je mis un moment avant de bouger il allait vraiment me lancer ce sort... ? Tant de choses me revenaient en tête quand je me mis à pousser les tables et chaises dans les coins puis à dresser des barrières insonorisées sur les murs... Mais qu'avait-il en tête ?_

 _'C'est pour voir si ça me bloque toujours ?' me demandai-je en repensant à ma réaction lors de son premier cours._

 _\- « Tout est isolé ? » demanda soudainement la voix de Maugrey je me retournai immédiatement pour lui faire face et hochai la tête. « Bien, » commença-t-il en présentant le pendentif. « Il n'a rien à se reprocher. » dit-il en le passant autour de mon coup, par la tête._

 _Pendant un moment je restai là à regarder le médaillon qui pendait à présent à mon cou._

 _\- « Allez, en piste. » grogna-t-il en sortant sa baguette. « mettez-vous au milieu. » ordonna-t-il en montrant l'endroit d'un geste rapide._

 _\- « Ah ! O-oui. » balbutiai-je avant de m'avancer vers l'endroit désigné pendant que je faisais glisser la pièce de métal sous ma chemise jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle serait si froide._

Et juste pour en rajouter une couche, je tiens à préciser que, pour que le sort Endoloris fonctionne, il faut que le sorcier qui lance le sort veuille faire du mal à celui qui le subira.  
Ici, c'était une punition supplémentaire de Barty à Liz pour lui avoir dit d'utiliser d'autres pour prévenir Potter.

Donc, pour ceux qui m'avaient demandé s'il savait que c'était interdit sur un humain, à ce point, Barty voyait en la réaction de Liz, un début d'opposition, donc à cet instant, iil n'en avait rien à faire... il voulait juste lui faire payer son manque de dévotion. (cette colère est d'ailleurs symbolisée par le fait que le médaillon soit glacé contre le cœur de Liz et l'aspect rèche et froid des actions et phrases dites par Maygrey)

 _\- « Allez ! Levez-vous ! »_ grogna le professeur Maugrey en m'attrapant par le bras. _D'un mouvement sec, il me releva_ et, d'abord sous le choc, je me mis à tituber sur mes deux jambes flageolantes... _« Dix minutes de pause. » annonça-t-il en s'éloignant quelque peu._

Les dix minutes passèrent à une vitesse incroyable et, _en un éclaire, la douleur revint. Elle était plus intense et, après la troisième fois, je ne pus me relever._

Cependant, un remarque cette phrase après le premier Endoloris;

 _Le souffle court, je le voyais se dandiner sur le plancher, sa baguette à la main pendant que je restai là, les mains sur les genoux, penchée en avant et les cheveux dans les yeux..._ _ **mais il y avait toujours le froid du métal contre ma peau ça faisait du bien.**_

Ce n'est pas Liz qui ressent cet apaisement; c'est Barty, et elle le ressent car l'émotion est très forte.

De plus, elle n'en voudra jamais à Barty pour lui avoir lancé ce sort à de multiples reprises;

 _Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi... mais une légère douleur était encore présente. Lentement, je me redressai et me rendis compte que j'étais dans le fauteuil du professeur Maugrey, devant un feu de cheminée._

 _\- « Tenez. » grogna une voix sur ma droite le professeur me tendait une tasse de thé._

 _ **\- « Merci. »**_ _dis-je d'une voix brisée en en prenant délicatement la anse._

 _\- « Vous avez bien tenu. » dit-il simplement en me tournant le dos le son de porcelaine résonna dans la salle._ _ **« Je m'attendais à ce que vous criiez... »**_ _grogna-t-il en tournant temporairement sa tête vers moi._

 _-_ _ **« Je pouvais pas... »**_ _murmurai-je en tenant ma tasse à deux mains._

 _-_ _ **« Et c'est une bonne chose. »**_ _dit-il en se redressant. « Si votre adversaire est sadique, crier ne fera que lui donner une raison supplémentaire de vous faire mal. » expliqua-t-il en claudiquant jusqu'au tabouret qui était de l'autre côté de la table et à gauche de la cheminée je ne pus qu'acquiescer._

Le fait de ne pas avoir 'pu' ou 'réussi' à crier sa douleur, vient du fait que l'Horcruxe l'en a empêché; Maugrey lui avait fait poser des sorts d'isolation sonore un peu partout dans la pièce pour que personne n'entende et, inconsciemment, elle a rempli les attentes de Barty; servir d'outil, docile, indulgent et silencieux malgré les pires pressions.

Pour ceux qui commencent à voir en Liz un reflet de ce que Barty aurait pu être plu jeune, je dirais que le perso de Liz a été pensé pour ça; représenter la relation de Vody et Barty à travers celle de Barty et Liz.

froide, abusive, calculée et à sens unique.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai craqué et aie placé Liz avec Fred?! Pauvre perso, j'ai passé une histoire entière à lui chier dessus... faut bien qu'elle aie un mini-happy ending, non?


	50. analyse ch28 Barty et Liz (un miroir)

Yo, j'ai encore un peu de temps maintenant donc voila un autre extra;

analyse légère de la discussion entre Barty et Liz du chapitre 28 (la découverte de Barty)

à ce moment, Liz est encore en train de se demander pourquoi Croupton, dans ses divagations, parlait de son fils, Bertha Jorkins et le retour de Voldemort. à ça, Barty choisi de lui raconter pourquoi... seulement, il décide de la jouer plus fine et ne prend positions pour personne, gardant la version où Barty est allé à Azkaban sans que personne ne puisse vraiment prouver qu'il avait été avec les Mangemorts.

- _« Attendez !_ _ **Son propre fils ?! C'était un Mangemort ?! »**_ _m'exclamai-je en me retournant immédiatement les yeux fixés sur le professeur Maugrey._

 _-_ _ **« On a jamais su. »**_ _répondit-il en sortant sa flasque de sa veste._ _ **« Mais qu'il ai été un Mangemort ou au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, le vieux Croupton l'a fait enfermer. »**_ _dit-il avant de boire une longue gorgée._

Là, Maugrey utilise les minces similitude entre sa sentence 'injuste' et celle de Liz.

En occultant le fait que tous sachent qu'il était en effet un Mangemort, il y a une bonne partie des gens qui ont éprouvé de la compassion pour le cas de Barty et ont donc tourné le dos à son père car, sans rien prouver sur la véracité de son crime, sa sentence ressemblait plus à une injustice et une trahison qu'à autre chose.

Et là, Liz peut s'identifier à cette vision biaisée.

Dumbledore n'avait rien contre elle au début, mais, quand il lui a dit qu'elle l'avait profondément déçu; c'était un choc. De plus, Dumbledore n'avait dit ça à aucun élève et semblait à mille lieu de pouvoir dire ça à quelqu'un qui suppliait et était profondément désolé.

 _« Vrai,_ _ **pendant toute la séance il n'a pas arrêté de supplier son père de ne pas le condamner, il hurlait qu'il n'avait rien fait...**_

 _ **Je voulais demander pardon, je voulais leur expliquer pourquoi j'avais fait ça, pourquoi j'avais caché des affaires dans la Chambre des secrets... mais je me noyais dans mes propre larmes et il m'était impossible de me défendre**_ _devant la vérité pure et dure ; j'avais voulu jouer avec le feu... et maintenant, j'en ressentais la brûlure !_

De plus, le fait que Barty aie eu entre 19 et 20 ans à ce moment, rend le tout d'autant plus proche de Liz. Lui venait juste de sortir de son cursus scolaire.

Et, juste pour accentuer, l'envoie de Barty à Azkaban, pour Liz, représente une privation ultime. Plus de famille, personne sur qui compter et, l'envol pur et simple de la moindre impression de bonheur, de la moindre pensée agréable et tout simplement, de toute forme de joie. Donc pour Liz, l'interdiction d'apprendre plus, lire, expérimenter etc...

 _ **Dumbledore [...] lui demanda seulement d'aller avec un autre professeur et de mettre la main sur tous les livres, produits et objets illicites qui y étaient.**_ _Je m'étais alors retrouvée_ _ **seule avec le directeur**_ _et, après un long soupire, il me confia que_ _ **je l'avais profondément déçu... en tout point.**_

Mais comme Barty, il n'avait pas subit la pire peine; lui n'avait pas eu le baiser du Détraqueur, et elle n'avait pas été renvoyée; seulement, comme lui, elle avait passé environ un an encerclée par une aura morbide et froide/sans vie (Le Baron/les Détraqueurs) et sans pouvoir se servir librement de sa baguette (confisquée)

 _Mais il m'annonça qu'il ne comptait pas me renvoyer... mais il y avait des conditions ;_ _ **je n'avais pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, pas le droit de posséder des livres, potions et objets que j'avais acheté**_ _(sauf exception pour le Monstrueux livre des monstres et ma glace à l'ennemi),_ _ **interdiction de sortir de ma salle commune après six heures**_ _et pour finir,_ _ **je serais constamment accompagnée par le fantôme du Baron Sanglant qui serait chargé de faire un rapport sur mes moindres faits et gestes.**_ _De plus,_ _ **c'était lui qui avait ma baguette et ne devait me la donner qu'à l'entrée de la salle de classe.**_

Mais, contrairement à Barty, elle n'avait pas été jugée par le seul membre de sa famille; sa grand-mère n'en avait jamais rien su et justement, c'est ce point qui est le plus important.

Dans un moment pareille, elle s'imagine ce que ça aurait fait si sa grand-mère avait su... comment elle aurait réagi et surtout, si elle l'aurait encore considérée comme de sa famille.

Et, Barty sais que ce genre de pensées passeraient par sa tête... d'où son petit speech lorsqu'il est découvert, et après que McGo n'aie été stupéfixée.

 _\- [...] « Je sais ce que c'est de vouloir être apprécié à sa juste valeur... d'avoir la considération de ceux qui nous sont proches... » continua-t-il les yeux à présent fixés au plafond. « Mais dis-moi, ta grand-mère connaissait-elle tout de toi ? »_

 _\- « Évidemment qu'elle connaissait tout de moi ! » répliquai-je les sourcils froncés. « Je ne lui aie jamais menti ! »_

 _\- « Pas même une omission ? » demanda-t-il en me fixant je me tus._

 _\- « Elle ne te connaissait pas... elle ne pouvait donc pas t'avoir pleinement acceptée... »_

 _\- « Fermez-la ! » vociférai-je ma baguette pointée sur lui._

 _\- « et si ça ce trouve elle ne t'aurait jamais aimée pour tout ce que tu es ! » continua-t-il, les yeux exorbités, le haut du corps penché en avant._

 _\- « Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça ! » hurlai-je il s'était tu puis, petit à petit, un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge avant de devenir un véritable rire._

 _\- « Vois les choses en face il n'y a qu'une personne ici qui te connais. »_

Et pour finir d'ébranler Liz, la glace à l'ennemi, au dessus d'eux, ne représente que les ennemis de son propriétaire et, bien entendu, Liz n'y apparaît pas.

 _\- « C'est toujours bien d'avoir une Glace à l'ennemi..._ _ **ça permet de savoir à qui on peut vraiment faire confiance**_ _... » sourit-il._

 _Par instinct,_ _ **je**_ _glissai ma main dans ma poche et_ _ **vérifiai mon vieux poudrier**_ _... et là,_ _ **je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait que des ombres vagues...**_

En effet, elle aurait û, non seulement y voir l'ombre contrastée de Barty, mais surtout le blanc de ses yeux; mais, n'oublions pas qu'elle porte déjà l'Horcruxe à ce moment... donc, elle ne peut pas avoir pour ennemi l'âme qui synchronise si souvent avec elle.

Et pour, finir, le coup de grâce; le baiser du Détraqueur.

Liz est déjà déstabilisée par tout ce qu'elle a subi, vu, entendu et ressenti et, voir une personne qui lui ressemble tant être torturée de la façon la plus atroce, achève sa barrière mentale à l'Horcruxe qui, en prenant plus de pouvoir d'un seul coup, fait pousser, un peu plus tard dans sa tête, l'envie de protéger Barty et lui fait également penser que c'est pour une raison plus noble.

Voila, voila... donc, faute de faire un Liz x Barty, j'ai transformé ça en... 'miroir'...

Vraiment, j'aime à croire que Barty était plus ou moins comme Liz étant jeune (très intelligent, renfermé et travailleur) mais, de part leur fragilité émotionnelle, ils ont perdu pied et se sont raccroché aux seules personnes d'envergure qui leur ont tendu la main. (donc, l'ex-Aurore Maugrey (surtout pour Liz qui était appelée par certain le mage-noir... quelle ironie) et Voldemort, instigateur des violence contre les sorciers et moldus, première préoccupation de Croupton Sr. (comme le monde est petit))

Seulement, à la différence de Liz, Barty n'avait absolument aucun lien avec sa famille et pas d'amis. Il a d'ailleurs essayé de la débarrasser de tous ses liens, mais les Jumeaux sont restés, d'où le fait qu'il aie eu recours à l'Horcruxe.  
Similaires, oui, mais pas aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre.


	51. infos et chara design de Anny

Je ne peux pas encore me permettre d'écrire le moindre chapitre de la suite de La Poufsouffle, qui traitera de la vie de Marianne (aka Anny), mais je vous rassure, c'est un projet qui ne mourra pas dans mon esprit.

D'ailleurs, j'ai quelques petites informations à faire passer, peut-être que ça vous donnera des idées pour une théorie bien à vous ^^

-un personnage mineur de Serpentard (dans les HP) aura un rôle assez important dans l'intrigue principale et donc, dans la vie de Anny.

-d'autre personnages qui n'ont pas été vu depuis longtemps, voire pas du tout dans l'histoire de Liz, feront leur apparition, brève ou non, dans l'histoire.

-Liz et Anny ne sont pas si similaires que ça

-Il y aura de nombreux personnages originaux, en espérant qu'ils ne gâcherons pas la qualité du monde de JK

Bien, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour le moment, sur ceux, je vous souhaite le bonsoir/bonjour.

et, juste pour les curieux, voilà un avant goût de ce à quoi ressemblera la petite Anny;

h

tt

p

s:

/

/029rw11

dqb2j

(désolée de l'avoir affiché comme ça, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire afficher le lien sur la page de texte... me demandez pas pourquoi, mais les liens ne s'affiches jamais entièrement quand je sauvegarde)


	52. Pour le fun

Bois : Sureau

Cœur : crin de Sombral

Taille : 12-13 inches / 30-33 cm

Disclaimer : les trois morceaux ont été déterminés par des quiz différents et oui... en effet... à 2 pouces près, j'avais LA Baguette de Sureau... mais là, j'ai juste l'équivalent d'un bâton de dynamite de trente centimètres avec une mèche en poil de cheval malade...

Whyyyyy?

Le bois ; What king of wood should you choose for your "Harry Potter" wand? - Buzzfeed

Le cœur ; What would your "Harry Potter" wand core be? - Buzzfeed

La taille ; What is your wand length? - ProProf Quizz Maker

qu'elle est la votre?


	53. INFO! ONE-SHOT EN VUE MOUSSAILLONS!

Bon, comme je suis pas fichue de rester loin de mes fichiers OpenOffice plus de deux jours, je me suis lancée comme défis de faire un one shot UA (en univers alternatif) avec Norbert Dragonneau (qu'ils y viennent les puristes! je l'appelle en VF ou en VO si je veux, NAH!) et une random OC en perso principaux.

Je tiens à prévenir, va y avoir des moments gênants à la pelle, du fluff à en crever et, bien sûr, les yeux de chien battu de Norby.

Ah aussi, si vous vous demandez pourquoi les persos n'ont pas forcément mal à la nuque malgré le fait que leur tête sont constamment en train de pendre de leur cou... c'est normal... surtout quand on cherche les escargots, d'ici là, Chu~


	54. infos mais surtout DESOLEEEEEEE! ToT

A tous ceux qui me suivent depuis la publication de La Poufsouffle, je tiens d'abord, non pas à m'excuser, mais plutôt à vous demander pardon car je n'ai même pas commencé à écrire une seule ligne de la suite dont j'avais déjà parlé ultérieurement.

Toutefois, je tiens à dire que cette suite s'écrira, que j'ai beaucoup d'idées 'nouvelles' pour les différents personnages, anciens et nouveaux.

D'ailleurs, je tiens à prévenir que l'histoire sera scindée en deux points de vue. Donc, en gros, il y aura deux histoires qui, au final, se rejoindront. (je vous laisse deviner quel(le) sera le/l' héro(ïne) de ce deuxième point de vu et ce que ça pourrait couvrir comme scénario.

Enfin bref, je ne peux que promettre de me mettre au boulot après mes examens de mai/juin.

Bref.

D'ici là, merci de patienter^^°


	55. Information de la plus HAUTE importance

Bon, voilà un rapide message pour vous annoncer que la suite ne se fera pas...

...

...

...

...

...

MAIS NAAAAAN! J'DÉCONNE!

je suis d'ailleurs en train d'en écrire le premier chapitre... et croyez-moi, il est long...


	56. info! (sortie de chapitre)

le premier chapitre de La Harpie est sorti (suite de la Poufsouffle)


	57. Une question importante : La Harpie

Hey, désolée de ne pas avoir posté ces derniers temps, j'avais juste besoin de faire le point sur le personnage de Marianne ainsi que son cheminement dans la trèèèèèèès longue fanfic La Harpie.

Seulement, pour son développement, j'avais besoin de deux personnages précis, deux personnages dont un qui n'est qu'un figurant dans le canon et un autre qui serait inventé.

La raison pour laquelle je vous en parle, est la suivante;

préférez-vous que je finisse d'abord La Harpie, ou que j'écrive une "version alternative" de La Poufsouffle, du point de vue d'un nouveau personnage?

Ces deux histoires seront écrites de toute façon, mais je voulais votre avis sur la question.

Merci à tous

et bonne journée/soirée


	58. Appel aux lecteurs

Yo, je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai plus rien uploadé, mais maintenant que j'ai passé mes concours et reçu mes résultats, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre. Manque de bol, ce n'est pas le cas de ma beta-lectrice qui s'est trouvé un boulot assez contraignant et donc, c'est pour ça que je fais appel à vous.

Je cherche un beta-lecteur ou lectrice qui a du temps à perdre avec mes histoires à dormir debout et serait capable de me rappeler à l'ordre si j'ai des idées de merde. Ca et aussi donner son avis avec plus d'arguments que, 'c'est mauvais' ou 'c'est bien'.

Merci par avance et bonne journée/soirée.

(ah et désolée d'avoir plutôt continué sur le bâton d'asclépios mais j'ai vraiment un soucis avec l'un des persos de la Harpie... )


End file.
